


Et Maintenant ?

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luffy Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, No Jinbei in the crew, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Canon, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Raftel, angry sanji, angry zoro, depressed luffy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 179,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille a trouvé le One Piece et Luffy est devenu Roi des Pirates. Mais au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir enfin réalisé son rêve, le capitaine plonge dans une déprime sans fond, désemparé par l'absence d'un but pour guider ses pas et rongé par ses anciens cauchemars qui refont surface...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Une nouvelle ère

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci de vous aventurer ici ! J’vous embête pas longtemps, je voulais juste mettre un petit warning :
> 
> Cette fic commence à la fin hypothétique du manga. Les événements que je raconte grosso-modo sont issus de théories sympathiques trouvées ici et là sur le net. Il n’y a pas de spoil à proprement parler, vu que la majorité des choses sont imaginées et j’essaie, bien sûr, de ne spoiler aucun arc « récent ». Aucune mention (ou alors tout juste anecdotique) de Zou ou encore moins de Wano.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le ciel grisâtre s’étendait à perte de vue devant le Thousand Sunny alors que l’astre du matin venait de se lever à travers les nuages. Nami se fit distraitement la réflexion que le temps aurait pu être plus ensoleillé au vu des circonstances... Mais qu’importait, finalement. Cela rendait l’ambiance calme, à l’instar de la nuit qu’ils avaient passée et au parfait contraire de la journée précédente. En dépit du cataclysme de la veille, ils n’avaient pas levé l’ancre à la demande de Luffy.

Car malgré tous les nuages gris qui rôdaient, la vue n’en restait pas moins incroyable et le capitaine avait apparemment envie d’en profiter.

En dépit de ses blessures qui n’avaient pas manquées d'inquiéter fortement leur médecin de bord, Luffy avait quitté l’infirmerie depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà pour rejoindre la tête du Sunny, son emplacement attitré. Et cela avait fini par attirer le reste de l’équipage, l’accompagnant tous fièrement dans sa contemplation.

Au loin, Nami entendait les dents d’Usopp claquer entre deux marmonnements sur des navires de la Marine qu’il apercevait au loin. Cela fit rire la navigatrice : des navires de la Marine ? Et alors ? Ces pauvres bougres devaient avoir bien assez à faire comme cela pour s’intéresser à eux. Et puis, même s’ils les remarquaient, oseraient-ils approcher à la vue de leur Jolly Roger ? Est-ce que désormais, quiconque oserait s’approcher en voyant l’étendard du Chapeau de paille ? On parlait tout de même de l’emblème de la nouvelle légende de ce monde, après tout...

Nami observa longtemps le dos recouvert de bandages de son capitaine, toujours assis sur la figure de proue. Elle aurait du mal à s’y faire, mais quelque part au fond d’elle, cela avait toujours été une telle évidence qu’elle l’avait déjà accepté.

Luffy était le nouveau Roi des Pirates.

Non sans en avoir bavé, ils étaient venus à bout de Kaidô et de Big Mom. Non sans avoir perdu de précieux alliés en chemin et avoir même failli perdre quelques Chapeaux de paille, ils avaient enfin vengé Barbe Blanche et Ace en venant à bout de Teach et de son équipage. Ils avaient atteint Laugh Tale. Ils avaient trouvé le One Piece.

Mais ils n’y étaient pas restés longtemps après avoir découvert la vérité. Malgré ses blessures, leur capitaine avait exigé qu’ils finissent ce qu’ils avaient déjà entamé sans le vouloir, de donner enfin une conclusion à ce que des hommes comme Joy Boy ou Roger avaient laissé derrière eux : d’achever la Volonté du D.

L’horizon gris qui surplombait les multiples débris témoignants de la bataille sanglante qui s’était déroulée ici même la veille offrait désormais à cet endroit un tout nouveau paysage.

Adieu cette partie de Red Line. Adieu l’Île des Hommes Poissons. Adieu le QG de la Marine. Adieu Marie Joie... Bonjour Liberté et l’océan à perte de vue qu’offrait maintenant ce trou invraisemblable qui éventrait le continent rouge en deux.

Les Tenryûbitos n’étaient plus. Le Gouvernement Mondial avait reçu un coup dont il ne se relèverait probablement pas, et il en allait de même pour ce qu’il restait désormais de la flotte de la Marine. L’avenir était incertain, seule une chose pouvait être affirmée sans crainte : le monde se jetait dans un nouveau chapitre -que disait-elle-, un nouveau livre de son histoire. Et ils en étaient les responsables. Le nouveau Roi des Pirates et son équipage des Chapeaux de Paille.

\- L-Luffyyyyyy... Entendirent les mugiwaras tel un sanglot presque douloureux qui sortit finalement de la bouche de leur sniper. J’viens de voir un troisième navire de la Marine, on peut pas rester là, Luffyyy s’te plaiiit...

Chopper prit place aux côtés de son compagnon en s'agrippant comme lui au bastingage du Sunny, les yeux seuls dépassants pour scruter l’horizon.

\- Ussop a raison, y’en a de plus en plus ! Geignit-il à son tour dans une grimace horrifiée.

\- S’ils nous attrapent, on aura même pas le droit à un procès équitable, ça sera la potence directe après ce qu’on a fait... Se lamenta Ussop en s'effondrant sur la pelouse, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- La-la potence ?! Piailla de nouveau le petit renne.

\- Oh bon dieu non, je ne veux pas mouriiiiir !! S’exclama Brook à son tour en paniquant, avant de se stopper Bien que je sois déjà mort.... YOHOHOHOHO !!!

\- Calmez-vous un peu, grogna soudainement leur bretteur, assis à même le sol adossé au mât. Ils ont eu toute la nuit pour nous mettre la main dessus mais aucun navire ne nous a vraiment approché...-

\- On doit SUUUUPEERRRRR les faire flipper maintenant, gahahaha ! S’exclama Franky tout en faisant son célèbre geste de la victoire.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas trop s’attarder quand même... On est au coeur d’un chaos sans nom et c’est nous qui l’avons provoqué... Souligna Sanji, pas aussi serein que le second de l’équipage.

\- Bah alors sourcil en vrille, on se chie dessus ? Railla Zoro avec un sourire carnassier. T’as encore bobo aux mains ?

Nami se plaqua une main sur le visage en signe de lassitude, tandis que Sanji serra les dents sur sa cigarette, reculant légèrement ses deux mains bandées grossièrement derrière son dos.

\- T’as un problème, tête d’algue ?! Grogna le cuisinier. Je peux te foutre une raclée sans mes mains, je te rappelle ! Alors que toi tu...

Sanji arrêta sa phrase net avant de se mordre les lèvres. Au bout du navire, Nami aperçut que leur capitaine avait vaguement réagi : lui qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce depuis qu’il s’était posé sur la figure de proue du Sunny, il avait légèrement tourné la tête à la phrase du blond. Un lourd silence s’abattit sur le bateau, auquel Zoro répondit rapidement d’un soupir las.

\- C’est bon, arrêtez un peu de me materner. Ça va vite me saouler, ce traitement de faveur, dit-il tout en resserrant un peu plus la prise sur la canne en bois que lui avait dégotée Chopper. Je suis peut-être estropié maintenant, mais ça va pas m’empêcher de continuer à être meilleur que toi et à te foutre des raclées, cuisinier de mes deux !

La tension se relâcha, et même Sanji laissa un petit sourire lui échapper malgré la culpabilité clairement visible dans son unique œil.

\- Quand tu veux alors, foutue tête de gazon. Répondit-il en tournant les talons, se réfugiant vraisemblablement dans sa cuisine.

La navigatrice eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant partir, sentiment qui ne s’envola pas forcément en croisant le sourire volontairement apaisant de Robin. Elle ferma les yeux un instant : oui, leur équipage avait réussi tous ces exploits en restant entier, et c’était un miracle qu’ils chérissaient tous tendrement. Luffy le premier, elle n’en doutait pas. Car ce qu’ils avaient laissé derrière eux... CEUX qu’ils avaient laissés derrière eux...

Elle finit par laisser tomber ses pensées moroses pour rejoindre rapidement la proue et poser une main douce sur l’épaule blessée de son capitaine.

\- ... C’est vrai que la Marine a l’air de nous laisser tranquille, mais Sanji a raison : on ne devrait pas trop s’attarder...

Maintenant qu’elle pouvait voir son visage, elle remarqua que le Chapeau de paille avait l’œil dans le vague. Depuis qu’il s’était réveillé ce matin, il n’avait pas dit un mot ni esquissé un sourire. Il avait l’air tellement plongé dans ses pensées que la navigatrice pensa qu’il ne l’avait même pas remarquée. Elle raffermit légèrement sa prise et secoua gentiment son capitaine.

\- Luffy ?

Le concerné réagit enfin. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et la fixa, sans un mot. Elle se demanda un instant s’il la regardait vraiment.

\- ... On y va ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Luffy sembla vraiment émerger à cette question. Il se tourna un peu plus pour balayer le navire des yeux et constater que la plupart de ses nakamas étaient eux aussi tournés vers lui, comme attendant une réponse.

\- ... Ah, ouais. Lâcha-t-il, comme pris au dépourvu. C’est vrai qu’on devrait pas trop traîner.

Le sourire qu’il lui accorda fut si faible et dépourvu de joie qu’il compressa un peu plus le coeur de sa navigatrice.

\- C’est bon Nami, on peut lever les voiles. Accorda-t-il enfin.

La rousse lui sourit en retour malgré tout avant de tourner les talons pour répéter l’ordre à tout le monde plus fort. L’excitation ou le soulagement gagnèrent les différents membres de l’équipage en un instant qui s’affairèrent sans attendre leur reste.

\- Oh bon sang, enfin ! Marmonna dans sa barbe Ussop.

\- Vite vite vite, je vais lever l’ancre ! S’écria Chopper tout en passant dans sa forme humaine.

\- SUUUUUUPEEEEERRR ! C’est parti cap’taine ! Cria Franky, toujours aussi motivé. Et où est-ce qu’on va ??

L’équipage stoppa le mouvement à cette question pour se tourner vers Nami, laquelle, ne sachant quoi répondre, se tourna à son tour vers le capitaine. Celui-ci était revenu à sa contemplation du trou béant de Red Line et ne réagit pas.

À vrai dire, personne ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette question. Leur aventure était officiellement terminée. Ils avaient atteint depuis belle lurette le One Piece, leur destination finale, et avaient même brillamment accompli leur mission bonus... Et maintenant ?

\- .. ? Tenta une nouvelle fois la navigatrice, elle-même perdue.

\- ... On retourne à Laugh Tale ? Finit-il par lâcher après quelques longues secondes de silence.

Oui, c’était l’évidence pour le moment. Ils n’y étaient restés que peu de temps puisque Luffy avait voulu partir rapidement à l’assaut du Gouvernement mondial. Ils n’en avaient pas profité autant qu’ils l’auraient voulu, de cette terre promise dont tous rêvaient. Cette terre qui était désormais la leur.

L’ensemble des nakamas sembla acquiescer et ne se posa pas plus de question. Quelques instants plus tard, le Thousand Sunny s’éloignait enfin de l’ancienne Marie Joie pour entreprendre un long chemin qu’ils connaissaient déjà bien. Un Eternal Pose en plus offrait un raccourci non négligeable. Ils seraient à Laugh Tale d’ici un mois maximum. Cela laissait largement le temps.

C’est ce que se disait le capitaine des Chapeaux de paille en cet instant, dans une pensée qu’il essayait de rendre la plus rassurante possible. Toujours assis à sa place, les yeux rivés vers l’horizon qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment, son cerveau semblait s’être bloqué à mi-chemin entre l’ébullition et la liquéfaction.

Il était le Roi des Pirates. Il avait réalisé son rêve. Toute sa vie il avait pensé à ce moment, imaginant l’exaltation intense qu’il ressentirait alors. Mais il s’était trompé. De l’exaltation, il en avait ressenti bien sûr : en trouvant le dernier Road Ponéglyphe, en apercevant les larges de Laugh Tale au loin, en posant le pied dessus, en découvrant ce qu’était le One Piece et l’héritage de Roger, en voyant les larmes de joie de Robin face à la découverte de l’Histoire du Siècle oublié... Mais cette même Histoire leur laissa un goût amer au fond de la gorge, et l’exaltation de Luffy s’envola pour se transformer en rage. Une rage bouillonnante au fond de son être. Comme-ci toutes les frustrations que lui avaient apporté ce que représentait le Gouvernement Mondial avaient ressurgi d’un coup pour former une boule bouillonante au fond de son estomac. En donnant l’ordre à ses nakamas de lever les voiles vers Marie Joie (malgré les implorations désespérées d’une bonne partie d’entre eux pour le faire changer d’avis), il avait repensé à toutes ces histoires durant lesquelles ces Hommes lui avait donné la gerbe.

Ace. Ohara et la vie entière de Robin. Tom, le père adoptif de Franky. Camie aux Sabaody. Les millions d’esclaves. Les Hommes Poissons. Bartholomew Kuma. Sabo. Ace. Barbe Blanche. Ace. Gol D. Roger. Ace. Ace. Ace...

Cela n’avait évidemment pas été une entreprise des plus simples. Il s’était vu mourir une ou deux fois. Mais l’exaltation, il l’avait ressenti de nouveau en abattant son poing final dans la sale tronche d’Akainu, et encore une fois lorsque Red Line a explosé. Il la ressentait encore sûrement lorsqu’il s’était évanoui la veille au soir sur le Sunny, dans les bras d’un Chopper complètement paniqué.

Mais à son réveil aujourd’hui, elle avait disparu. Cette rage au creux de son corps et de son âme était rassasiée. Et l’exaltation d’être devenu Roi des pirates était étrangement déjà passée. En repensant à l’implacable finalité de tout cela, il n’y avait rien, finalement. Rien d’autre qu’un vide. Un horrible vide lui plombant l’être.

C’était étrange de ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fort pour la première fois. Il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’y avait rien devant lui. Rien qui ne lui donne le sourire dès son réveil le matin. Rien qui ne lui retourne l’imagination sur les multiples manières toutes aussi excitantes les unes que les autres d’arriver à son but. Un but, il n’en avait plus. Le rêve était terminé. Il n’y avait plus rien. Rien d’autre que ce vide horrible qui lui tordait rageusement l’estomac et cette effrayante pensée qui tournait en boucle :

« Et maintenant ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu jusqu’ici ! J’espère de tout mon coeur que ça vous plait et que ça continuera !
> 
> Un peu de blabla concernant cette fic :  
> J’écris depuis très longtemps, et pourtant c’est ma première vraie fic. Jamais je n’aurais cru que ça serait sur One Piece (que j’adore de tout mon être bien sûr, mais je ne m’étais jamais particulièrement penché sur des fics dessus jusqu’ici) et encore moins une axée sur Luffy ! Il est l’un de mes persos préférés, mais avant que cette histoire ne me pop dans la tête, je ne me voyais pas vraiment créer quelque chose autour de lui. Il est donc parfois clairement OOC, mais c’est plus ou moins volontaire. Genre c’est la situation qui « l’exige », quoi. Je précise car cela me tient vraiment à coeur de respecter un maximum les caractères des personnages et l‘ambiance de One Piece. N’hésitez donc pas à me faire remarquer quand vous trouvez que je suis hors-sujet !
> 
> Pour les Disclaimers, je laisse tout à Oda Sama, évidemment. Et c’est Rating Mature pour le langage. (y’a vraiment des gens qui respectent les rating, btw ??)  
> À très vite !


	2. Première décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes les batailles racontées dans ce chapitre ne sont évidemment que pures inventions de ma part ! Enjoy !

La route vers Laugh Tale fut paisible dans l’ensemble. Leurs blessures guérissaient lentement mais sûrement. Les mains de Sanji brûlées par Akainu remaniaient habillement les casseroles au bout de quelques jours seulement, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il avait dû les sacrifier pour sauver Nami d’un coup mortel, ce qu’il ne regrettait pas une seule petite seconde. Mais il avait eu la peur de sa vie à la pensée de les avoir perdu à jamais en sentant la lave fumante de l’Amiral en chef dégouliner le long de ses doigts. Ce souvenir brûlant le ferait sûrement frémir encore un bon moment.

Usopp de son côté récupérait doucement un bon roulement d’épaule malgré le trou qu’avait laissé un laser de Kizaru juste en dessous de sa clavicule. Chopper quant à lui pleurnichait encore parfois sur son bois droit cassé durant le combat contre l’équipage de Barbe Noire, ce sur quoi Robin le rassurait en lui rappelant qu’il était encore jeune et que cela repousserait sûrement. Cette même Robin qui avait fait une belle frayeur à tout le monde en tombant à l’eau après le choc de l’explosion de Red Line. Repêchée par Franky de longues minutes plus tard, Chopper avait réussi à la faire respirer de nouveau, non sans lui casser involontairement quelques côtes sous la panique. Elle n’en voulait évidemment pas une seule seconde au petit renne -qui s’en était mortifié-, et elle se portait quasiment comme un charme malgré quelques douleurs persistantes lorsqu'elle riait.

Nami s’en était le mieux sortie de tout l’équipage, car même si Brook et Franky semblaient également indemnes, cela était dû seulement à leurs corps singuliers, grâce auxquels ils avaient pu aisément reconstituer leur bras respectif perdu (l’un avec seulement deux heures de bricolage, l’autre avec un petit litre de lait pour ressouder les articulations. Quel duo de tricheurs...). La navigatrice elle, avait eu comme lourde responsabilité de rester sur le bateau, afin d’empêcher un certain bretteur de prendre part à ce dernier combat...

Car s’il y en avait bien un qui n’était pas ressorti entier de son combat contre Shiryu, le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Noire, c’était Zoro. Cela faisait à présent plus d’un mois que cette affreuse canne de bois l’aidait à pallier l’absence de sa jambe droite. Elle avait été tranchée nette en dessous du genou par cette plaie de Shiryu, mais le fier second des Chapeaux de paille avait tout même réussi à vaincre l’ancien chef d’Impel Down malgré cet handicap. L’énorme quantité de sang perdue l’avait alité pendant une bonne partie du voyage vers Marie Joie. Luffy voulait même, au départ, le laisser avec Chopper à Laugh Tale...

Mais on n’abat pas Roronoa Zoro aussi facilement. Et malgré l’interdiction stricte de tout l’équipage pour qu’il reste loin de la bataille finale, allant même jusqu'à lui avoir collé la navigatrice entre les pattes pour le surveiller, le bretteur était tout de même intervenu pour sauver Ussop de Kizaru, mettant, miraculeusement au vu de son état, hors d’état de nuire le Vice-Amiral de la Marine. Cela avait malheureusement valu à Nami de se faire attaquer par Akainu, et donc d’avoir poussé Sanji à se brûler les mains pour la sauver. Et les nakamas qui savent tendre l’oreille ont eu la chance d’assister à un événement d’une extrême rareté : le bretteur s’excusant platement auprès de son meilleur rival.

Depuis la perte de cette jambe, le second avait l’impression d’être pris en pitié par certains de ses nakamas, en particulier le sourcil en vrille, ce qui avait le don de lui donner des envies de meurtre. Son sourire fut donc plus carnassier que jamais lorsque Franky et Chopper terminèrent enfin de lui confectionner une jambe mécanique qui semblait tenir le choc de ses mouvements puissants à merveille, après plusieurs essais infructueux. Après une semaine avec cette jambe confectionnée avec tout l’amour et le savoir-faire dont le charpentier et le médecin étaient capables, il remarchait quasiment normalement, même s’il gardait un léger boitement qui ne l’handicapait que très peu durant ses entraînements.

Et telle une revanche qu’il voulait offrir à sa propre fierté, il mourrait de plus en plus d’envie de tester cette nouvelle jambe contre l’homme le plus puissant qu’il lui ait été donné de voir désormais... Son capitaine.

C’était rare que Zoro n’ait envie d’affronter franchement Luffy dans un véritable combat. Mais après avoir vu tout ce qu’il avait vu, autant durant la bataille de Laugh Tale que celle de Marie Joie, il brûlait d’envie de se mesurer au nouveau Seigneur des Pirates. Leur incroyable capitaine qui avait mis à mal le pirate aux trois fruits du démon et les plus grands noms de la Marine, abattant ses ennemis les uns après les autres, devenant un peu plus fort à chaque combat. Lorsque Zoro repensait à la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Luffy, alors qu’il était prisonnier de Hermep, cela lui semblait tellement loin...

Mais l’heure n’était pas à l’affrontement, et Zoro plus que quiconque sur ce bateau en avait bien conscience.

Luffy put marcher à nouveau sans trembler au bout d’une semaine après leur départ de Marie Joie. Aussi fort était-il, les combattants monstrueux qu’il avait abattu ces deux derniers mois avaient laissé leur marque. La cicatrice de son torse avait désormais une petite soeur sur son flanc droit, et une énorme brûlure assénée par les ténèbres de Teach lui laissait une marque sombre sur tout le côté gauche de son cou. Zoro avait cru entendre également Chopper citer de très nombreuses fractures, ce qui n’était pas étonnant vu la quantité de bandage sur tout le corps qu’avait encore Luffy, même plusieurs semaines après. Ce qui rassurait relativement le médecin de bord et le reste des nakamas, c’est qu’au moins, le capitaine se tenait tranquille et au repos. Relativement, car cela n’en restait pas moins inquiétant venant de cet animal-là en particulier.

Depuis qu’il s’était réveillé de la bataille de Marie Joie, Luffy n’avait pas vraiment retrouvé son enthousiasme. Il passait la plupart de ses journées à pêcher calmement ou tout simplement à scruter l’horizon, perché sur la tête de Sunny. « Comme s’il cherchait quelque chose », pensait régulièrement Zoro. Même les repas n’étaient plus aussi endiablés qu’avant, leur capitaine ayant bien moins d’appétit à présent, et bien rapidement, une ambiance maussade s’installa malgré eux sur le Thousand Sunny.

Enfermées dans la bibliothèque, Nami continuait son travail sur ses cartes et Robin étudiait ce qu’elle avait pu emporter de Laugh Tale, Sanji et Chopper passaient bien plus de temps qu’à l’accoutumée enfermés dans la cuisine et l’infirmerie, on apercevait souvent Usopp et Franky errer de long en large sur le bateau, à l'affût de quelque chose à réparer et Brook ne touchait presque plus à son violon.

Et Luffy était calme.

Au contraire de Zoro, qui bouillonnait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

L’arrivée à Laugh Tale sonna comme une bénédiction pour chacun. S’étant désormais accaparés l’île, puisqu’ils étaient pour le moment les seules personnes en vie à connaître son emplacement, ils avaient décidé avant de partir pour Marie Joie qu’ils y reviendraient pour y établir une sorte de base. La petite cabane de fortune qu’ils avaient commencé à bâtir trônait fièrement sur une des plages de la petite île, et Franky était bien décidé à la transformer en véritable seconde maison de rêve pour ses nakamas.

L’ambiance lourde chez les Chapeaux de paille se dissipa quelque peu avec ce regain d’espace personnel. Être enfermés tous ensemble quand la déprime règne n’a rien de positif. Au moins sur l’île, ils pouvaient tous prendre du temps pour eux loin des autres, histoire de remettre de l’ordre dans leurs idées et de terminer de panser leurs blessures.

Mais même deux bonnes semaines plus tard, après que sa dernière blessure ne fut guérie, Luffy n’avait toujours pas réussi à remettre ses idées en place. Et ses nakamas continuaient à le ressentir, tel un nuage noir au-dessus de leur tête qui étouffait l’air ambiant.

Et un jour pas fait comme un autre, Zoro en eut assez. Lui qui était littéralement une tanche dans les relations sociales, il était désespéré de constater qu’aucun autre de ses crétins de potes ne se bouge les fesses. Alors il souffla un bon coup et alla retrouver son capitaine qui s’était réfugié seul sur le Sunny, une énième fois. Il le retrouva évidemment assis sur la figure de proue, à croire qu’être à cet endroit précis lui permettait de continuer à respirer. Il prit d’ailleurs discrètement place à ses côtés, laissant un silence confortable s’installer entre eux, avant qu’il ne se décide de le rompre.

\- J’suis désolé d’avoir autant traîné pour venir vers toi Luffy, mais j’avais pensé que tu finirais par aller mieux tout seul, à vrai dire.

Des yeux ronds lui répondirent. Pas un sourire sur le visage de son capitaine : il avait l’air vraiment surpris de cette intervention, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le bretteur.

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais tout de même pas que j’allais te laisser éternellement broyer du noir dans ton coin, quand même ? Siffla Zoro, à deux doigts d’être vexé.

\- Hein ? Broyer du noir ? Qui ça ? Moi ?

Un immense sourire forcé plus tard et l’ancien chasseur de prime avait déjà envie de fracasser le crâne de son capitaine.

\- Je vais très bien moi Zoro, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! S’exclama Luffy, peut-être un peu plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait dit naturellement.

Son compagnon le fusilla du regard.

\- Être devenu le roi des pirates et tout le tintouin n’a pas arrangé ton idiotie... Arrête ça tout de suite, Luffy. Je suis pas con à ce point-là. Aucun de nous ne l’est, à part toi si tu veux nous faire croire que ça va. Claqua le bretteur.

Luffy garda le silence, une triste mélancolie se frayant un passage dans ses prunelles noires.

\- Je le crois pas... Ronchonna le second en se grattant la tête, après un mois et demi de déprime complètement affichée, tu oses essayer de me faire croire que ça va... Je devrais vraiment t’en coller une...

Seul le silence lui répondit, le capitaine s’étant de nouveau tourné vers l’horizon qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment.

\- ... Écoute Luffy. Je sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment, mais j’ai ma petite idée... Reprit-il plus doucement. Donc, le truc le plus utile que j’ai trouvé à te dire, c’est : laisse-toi le temps.

À ces mots, Luffy écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Je vois bien –on le voit tous,- que t’es paumé, continua son compagnon. Et je pense que c’est normal, après tout. Parce qu’au final, t’es le seul d’entre nous qui a vraiment réalisé son rêve.

Le brun tiqua à cette phrase et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je suis le meilleur, puisque j’ai toujours cet enfoiré de Mihawk à battre... Sanji n’a pas encore trouvé All Blue, Brook n’a pas encore revu Laboon, Chopper n’est pas près de guérir toutes les maladies qui existent, Nami n’a pas terminé de faire sa carte du monde, Usopp est loin d’être le meilleur sniper et Robin a encore plein de trucs à découvrir sur l’histoire du siècle manquant, qu’elle a dit.

\- ...

\- Au final, j’aurais peut-être dû t’envoyer Franky, puisque le Sunny a enfin fait le tour du monde. Mais bref. Tu vois où je veux en venir, pas vrai ?

\- ... Je suis le seul qui a réalisé son rêve. Répéta le capitaine dans un murmure.

\- Et ouais. Et avant de te voir comme ça, j’y avais jamais réfléchi. Mais maintenant que j’y pense, elle me fait flipper, cette idée. Continua Zoro, le ton diminuant peu à peu.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- De ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre dès que je serais devenu le meilleur.

Un nouveau silence s’installa. Luffy avait à présent ramené ses genoux contre lui et observait le sol, tandis que Zoro fixait un point au loin, par-delà la mer. Il reprit d’une voix un peu plus assurée.

\- Y’a une chose dont je suis sûr par contre : c’est que je continuerais à assurer tes arrière quoi qu’il arrive.

Luffy se tourna vers son second, visiblement touché par cette affirmation.

\- Alors, prends ton temps pour te trouver un nouveau rêve, Luffy. Quitte à ce que ce soit petit à petit, destination après destination : prends le temps que tu veux, que t’as besoin, pour savoir où tu veux aller ensuite, et t’inquiète pas pour le reste. Je suis là, juste derrière toi. Avec les autres.

Il lâcha son plus beau sourire en coin à son capitaine.

\- T’es pas seul, on est encore là pour t’amener notre lot d’aventure. Alors, arrête de déprimer comme-ci c’était la fin de tout. C’est pas la fin, c’est juste un nouveau départ.

Luffy ne répondit pas, mais Zoro se targua intérieurement de l’avoir fait sourire franchement pour la première fois depuis pas mal de semaines. Il se releva après avoir donné un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de son capitaine et quitta le Sunny sans demander son reste.

Il espérait réellement que cela fasse son effet.

.

Il ne fut pas déçu les jours suivants, du moins pas totalement. Dès le lendemain de leur conversation, le Luffy original avait pratiquement refait surface. Dès qu’il réveilla l’ensemble de l’équipage en entrant dans la maison –désormais bien grande, chacun avait la chance d’avoir une chambre à lui-, en hurlant à Sanji qu’il avait faim, tous les chapeaux de paille sentirent quelque chose renaître.

L’ambiance sur la petite île du bout du monde commençait à redevenir électrisante. Les activités de chacun furent un peu moins calmes. Pour preuve, le compteur de repêchage de Luffy, Brook et Chopper qu’Ussop, Sanji et Franky voyaient augmenter de manière drastique. Par endroit, la plage était parsemée de trous qui pouvaient atteindre plusieurs mètres de profondeur, et aucun de ces idiots ne faisaient attention où ils mettaient les pieds, même après le quatorzième repêchage. Pour Chopper, c’était facile à comprendre cela-dit, puisqu’il était toujours le premier à plonger tête la première pour récupérer les deux autres.

Même les engueulades entre le cuistot et le bretteur reprirent comme avant. Le blond ayant l’air d’avoir enfin terminé de ronger sa culpabilité et le vert n’ayant plus autant de souci à se faire pour son capitaine. Pourtant, un pressentiment continuait de titiller Zoro. Et il comprit vite pourquoi. Ce n’est pas que Luffy faisait semblant, mais le bretteur réalisa rapidement qu’il se forçait. En témoignaient les quelques fois où il avait pu apercevoir son capitaine, se croyant seul, refaire sa même tête perdue et déprimée que les semaines précédentes. Mais malgré tout, il y avait une grande amélioration et Zoro pensa que ça ne pouvait que continuer.

Un midi, durant un repas relativement calme –puisque Luffy n’avait essayé de se servir dans l’assiette d’un autre nakama que deux fois-, il prit soudainement la parole.

\- Les gars, je vais partir. J’ai un truc important à faire. 

L’équipage du chapeau de paille se tourna comme un seul homme vers leur capitaine, bouche bée pour certains.

\- C’est un truc personnel, alors je vous demande pas forcément de me suivre. En fait, je comprendrais si vous voulez pas m’accompagner, alors vous faites pas de mouron ! Continua-t-il avec un sourire des plus innocents.

Il y eut des soupirs de lassitude et des hoquets de surprise autour de lui.

\- Ah oui, capitaine ? Lui répondit doucement Robin dans un sourire, et peut-on savoir où tu veux a...

\- COMMENT ÇA ON EST PAS OBLIGÉS DE T’ACCOMPAGNER ?! LUFFY, TU TE FOUS DE NOUS OU QUOI ??!! La coupa violemment Ussop.

\- Hein ? Fit un Luffy perdu. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

\- Usopp a raison, Luffy. Enchaîna Nami, contenant apparemment sa propre colère. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces nouvelles conneries, encore ? Depuis quand on ne te suivrait pas, hein ?

\- ... Ché pas. Répondit Luffy, ne se laissant pas démonter. Vous avez peut-être d’autres trucs à faire.

Cette fois-ci, Nami ne retint pas son poing rageur qui laissa une belle bosse sur le crâne de son nakama.

\- Arrête de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi ! Evidemment qu’on te suit si tu pars ! Enchaîna la rousse.

\- On-on repart à l’aventure ?? Demanda Chopper, visiblement excité.

\- SUUUUPEEEEEERRR !!!

Luffy éclata soudain d’un rire si franc et joyeux que cela fit naître un sourire involontaire chez la plupart de ses compagnons. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de retrouver sa joie de vivre qui leur avait tellement manqué.

\- Ça sera pas vraiment une aventure Chopper, désolé ! Continua-t-il tranquillement. A moins qu’on croise un bateau de la marine rescapé ou deux-trois Rois des mers en route !

\- Et du coup, puisque Robin-chwan a été coupée, interrompit Sanji en fusillant Ussop du regard, on peut savoir où tu veux aller ?

Luffy redevint soudainement sérieux à cette question. Et c’est sans aucun sourire qu’il répondit doucement à ses nakamas.

\- Je dois aller sur la tombe d’Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai été surprise de constater que le ship Zoro/Luffy était plutôt répandu. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, mais perso je n’arrive pas à le concevoir une seule minute, leur bromance est bien trop belle ! Tout ça pour dire que j’ai beaucoup aimé écrire leur tête à tête. Pour moi, Zoro est certainement celui qui comprend le mieux Luffy : ils ont la même fierté, le même désir de toujours plus se surpasser et la même pression pour protéger les autres mugiwaras. Et ça, c’est beau !  
> Désolée d’avoir coupé sa jambe à Zoro, ça me fend le coeur, mais je me dis qu’on peut pas ressortir de combat aussi oufs sans quelques bobos. Ils s’en sortent même plutôt bien là, les veinards !  
> J’espère que vous continuez à aimer, à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Personne n'aime les séparations

.

« Je dois aller sur la tombe d’Ace. »

Cette phrase avait remué la plupart des membres de l’équipage du chapeau de paille. Même si personne ne saisissait ni la portée ni le fond d’un désir aussi soudain de leur capitaine, ils pouvaient tout de même le comprendre. Si Luffy était si remué, si perdu, c’était bien normal de revenir à l’essentiel

Ils avaient décidé de lever l’ancre dès le lendemain, pour éviter de perdre du temps. Car en voyant la flamme de détermination au fond des prunelles de Luffy, les chapeaux de paille avaient éprouvé ce même sentiment d’urgence de donner à leur capitaine ce qu’il voulait. Pour que cette petite flamme si connue dans ses yeux ne s’éteigne pas, comme cette traitresse l’avait fait ces derniers temps.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Franky, Sanji, Usopp et Luffy étaient partis chasser sur l’île pour faire un bon stock de viande (qui ne dépasserait pas les trois jours quoi qu’ils fassent, mais les trois premiers évitaient d’y penser pour ne pas perdre le moral) et les cinq autres les voyaient régulièrement revenir sur la plage avec leur trophée plus ou moins gros dans les bras.

Robin aperçut leur capitaine sortir seul de la forêt, traînant un énorme sanglier de bien quatre mètres derrière lui d’un air enjoué. Elle profita du fait qu’ils étaient relativement seuls pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Hey Luffy, l’interpella-t-elle avec sa douceur légendaire.

\- Hey Robin ! Ça va ?

\- Et toi-même, cher capitaine ? Tu me sembles bien plus enjoué depuis l’annonce de ton départ.

Ledit capitaine ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de cet immense sourire dont il avait le secret. Mais au lieu de rassurer Robin comme Luffy l’espérait sûrement, celle-ci se contenta de le regarder sombrement quelques instants.

\- Bref. Il faut que je te parle, Luffy.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu nous as dit que tu nous laissais le choix de t’accompagner ou non... Tu n’as pas changé d’avis, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ben non, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Tu vas pas venir, Robin ?

Il avait posé cette question si simplement -comme-ci l’idée qu’elle ne vienne finalement pas lui semblait parfaitement justifiée-, que cela fit esquisser un sourire à l’archéologue.

\- Je suis désolée, Luffy. Je souhaiterai rester ici pour continuer à étudier les ruines de cette île. J’ai cherché ces réponses durant toute ma vie...

\- Je comprends Robin, t’inquiète pas ! La coupa-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Et puis... Continua-t-elle avec un petit air mystérieux, quelque chose me dit qu’à part pour la navigation, tu n’as pas forcément besoin de nous pour faire ce que tu dois faire.

Le sourire de Luffy s’effaça tandis que le sien s’agrandit imperceptiblement. Décidément, son capitaine l’étonnerait toujours : malgré ses capacités mentales qui ne volaient pas bien haut la plupart du temps, il était l’un des rares à toujours saisir ses sous-entendus lorsqu’ils lui étaient adressés. Et cela étonnait souvent le reste de l’équipage, d’ailleurs, que deux êtres aussi différents que leur capitaine et elle ne se comprennent aussi facilement. La plupart du temps, Luffy était donc souvent le premier à rire de ses insinuations.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle avait peut-être tapé un peu trop juste et un peu trop fort. Cela eut le mérite de le déstabiliser légèrement, car elle était bien placée pour savoir qu’il en fallait beaucoup pour toucher Luffy avec un si petit sous-entendu. Son capitaine allait peut-être bien plus mal qu’elle ne le pensait, finalement...

Elle lui fit un sourire apaisant.

\- Excuse-moi. Pour revenir au voyage, n’hésite pas à leur dire si tu as besoin d’être seul. Continua-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie. Ce n’est pas parce que tu les repousses un peu qu’ils le prendront mal, au contraire. Garde cela en tête. Et prends soin de toi, surtout. Vous allez me manquer.

\- ... Robiiiin...

La seconde d’après, elle fut étouffée dans une étreinte infinie de bras élastiques.

\- Toi aussi prends soin de toiiii ! Chouina Luffy entre deux reniflements. Tu vas t’ennuyer toute seule sur cette île, faudra qu’on te laisse un escargophone !!

\- Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Si je m’ennuie trop, tu pourras me raconter une blague dont tu as le secret.

Elle lui fit un joli clin d’œil tout en se dégageant doucement et le chapeau de paille lui offrit un immense sourire en retour.

\- Quand on revient, t’as intérêt à être incollable sur le siècle oublié !

\- Compte sur moi, cher capitaine.

.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu’ils passèrent au repas. Sanji avait lancé une idée de barbecue et ses nakamas étaient devenus fous d’excitation. Avec toute la viande qu’ils avaient amassé aujourd’hui, ils pouvaient bien se permettre de festoyer et d’en profiter en passant dix ou vingt petits kilos de viande. De plus, lorsqu’ils avaient appris que Robin avait décidé de rester sur Laugh Tale, ils voulurent lui dire au revoir dignement, en particulier Nami et Sanji, qui retenaient difficilement leurs larmes.

Le festin battait son plein. Ils burent bien plus que ce qu’ils avaient prévus, encouragés par l’entrain de leur musicien qui semblait redoubler d’effort pour les amuser. En se passant presque lui-même de repas, Brook n’avait pas lâché son violon de la soirée, leur avait même accordé plusieurs solos de guitare endiablés et avait organisé un petit jeu pour élire celui qui referait la meilleure reprise du Saké de Binks a capella. Une grande soirée, en somme.

Bien des heures plus tard, alors que leur feu de camp illuminait toujours faiblement la plage, il ne restait plus beaucoup de chapeaux de paille frais. Usopp et Chopper s’étaient endormis l’un sur l’autre en bavant allègrement, Robin, Nami et Franky étaient partis se coucher depuis un moment et Zoro avait sombré de son côté, en position assise, de telle sorte que personne n’avait vraiment réalisé qu’il dormait. Un silence confortable seulement entrecoupé par le craquement des flammes s’était installé depuis quelques instants, berçant Sanji et Luffy qui commençaient à lutter contre le sommeil. Il eut raison de Sanji en premier.

\- Bon allez, j’y vais sinon je serai jamais en forme pour le petit déj de demain, annonça le cuistot tout en se levant. J’ai prévu un énorme festin pour Robin-chwan, et t’as d’ailleurs pas intérêt à y toucher, Luffy !

\- Meuuuuh, pourquoi j’ai pas le droit à un festin, moi aussi ?! Répliqua le capitaine en chouinant à moitié.

\- Tsh, siffla le blond avec un sourire. T’en auras un si t’es sage quand on aura pris la mer ! Sur ce, bonne nuit les gars.

\- Bonne nuit Sanji-san ! le salua tranquillement Brook.

\- Dors bien Sanjiiiii !

Luffy s’effondra en arrière, apparemment terrassé par la fatigue et l’alcool.

\- C’était trop bien comme soirée, Brook ! ça faisait longtemps que je m’étais pas autant amusé !

\- Yohoho, cela me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, Luffy-san. Je voulais vraiment que cette soirée soit spéciale. Cela me réchauffe le coeur qu’elle t’ait plu... Bien que je n’ai pas de coeur !

Les deux idiots d’amis explosèrent de rire ensemble, ce qui fit grogner Usopp qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques instants et tandis que Luffy n’avait pas bougé et commençait sérieusement à somnoler, Brook fixait les flammes.

\- Luffy-san. Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange, mais je voulais te remercier une nouvelle fois de m’avoir demandé de venir dans ton équipage ce jour-là.

\- Hm ? Émergea doucement Luffy. Tu parles de Thriller Bark ?

\- Oui. Ces sombres mers m’ont tout pris. Mon équipage, ma propre vie, mon temps, et peut-être même un peu de ma raison... Et toi, Luffy-san, tu m’en as sorti. Tu m’as sauvé de cette affreuse solitude.

Luffy se redressa d’un coup et observa son nakama, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout à coup, Brook ?

\- ... Pardonne-moi, c’est un peu brutal, je sais, yohohoho...

Le squelette se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- Je voulais simplement te remercier encore une fois et te dire que si tu es d’accord, je serais toujours un membre de l’équipage des chapeaux de paille, quoiqu’il advienne.

\- ... Brook ?

\- Ce n’est qu’un petit au-revoir, Luffy-san. Comme pour Robin-san. Mais puisque tu nous as précisé que nous n’étions pas obligés de partir avec toi, nos chemins vont effectivement se séparer un petit temps... Je ne viendrai pas avec vous, demain.

\- ... Je vois... Lâcha Luffy tout en baissant la tête.

\- Tu n’as pas oublié, n’est-ce pas Luffy-san ?

Le concerné releva la tête pour fixer sérieusement son nakama. Il pensait savoir où le musicien voulait en venir.

\- Je n’ai pas encore tenu ma promesse, et le cap des jumeaux est si proche... Je dois aller retrouver Laboon. Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre plus. Pardonne-moi, Luffy-san.

\- ... Evidemment ! Lâcha Luffy dans un grand sourire. C’est moi qui dois m’excuser, Brook : on a trouvé le One Piece et je vous ai forcé à m’accompagner pour un truc pas prévu, alors que tu avais justement cette promesse à Laboon à tenir !

\- Luffy-san, détrompe-toi : je suis ravi et honoré d’avoir accompli cela avec toi. Même si je me suis vu mourir plus d’une fois, bien que je sois déjà mort ! Yohohohoho !!

\- Shishishishishi t’es trop bête Brook !

\- Yohoho... J’aurais aimé aller voir Laboon avec toi. Mais je sais que tu as d’autres choses plus importantes à faire. Et si tu n’as pas besoin de moi, je pars de mon côté. J’ai toute l’éternité devant moi, mais pas mon cher Laboon...

\- Au pire, on retournera le voir tous ensemble, un de ces quatre !

\- Quelle bonne idée ! J’en serais ravi, yohohoho !!

.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, l’équipage se tenait prêt à partir, malgré une sérieuse gueule de bois pour certains d’entre eux. Alors que les autres finissaient de charger les derrières affaires sur le Sunny, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Brook et Luffy discutaient à côté.

\- Eeeeh Brook ?? Tu restes vraiment toi aussi ? S’étonna Nami.

\- Pardonnez-moi mes amis. Mon désir de retrouver Laboon me déchire de plus en plus les entrailles depuis quelques temps... Bien que je n’ai pas d’entr-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu’il était étalé par terre, une énorme bosse sur la tête et le poing de Nami fumant près de lui. Luffy explosa de rire à côté.

\- Mais comment tu comptes aller jusqu’au cap des jumeaux ?? Demanda vivement Usopp, un peu retourné de la nouvelle. Franky a prévu un petit bateau pour Robin si elle a des ennuis, mais tu ne vas quand même pas lui prendre, hein ?

\- Yohoho, oublies-tu que je suis si léger que je cours sur l’eau, Usopp-san ?

\- D’accord, mais là ça fait une trotte pour rejoindre Red Line quand même. Souligna Nami.

\- J’ai grandement amélioré mon endurance des derniers temps, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi !

Nami soupira et ne préféra pas insister, alors qu’Usopp restait perplexe.

\- Shishishi relax les gars ! Intervint Luffy. Si Brook dit qu’il y arrivera sans problème, faut le croire ! Après tout, c’est le musicien de l’équipage du Roi des pirates !

Cette phrase fit sourire tout le monde. Mais un étrange bruit, semblable à un sanglot, se fit entendre, dissipant immédiatement la douce gaieté qui vibrait entre les quatre amis. Nami se crispa d’énervement.

\- Mais c’est pas possible, il est toujours-là celui-là ?! S’écria-t-elle en fusillant du regard les pieds de Robin.

\- Fufufufu, et oui il n’a pas bougé depuis tout à l’heure ! Répondit joyeusement cette dernière.

En effet, Sanji était étalé par terre, accroché comme un forcené aux pieds de l’archéologue et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Pardonne-moi Nami-swaaaaan, mais je ne peux pas laisser partir Robin-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!

\- Allons allons cher cuistot, tu survivras, ne t’en fais pas, lui souffla gentiment Robin en lui tapotant le tête.

Usopp soupira à son tour, tandis que Brook et Luffy riaient de bon coeur.

\- Yohohohoho !! Pas un mot pour moi, Sanji-san ? Quel cruel ami tu fais !

\- Shishishishi, Robin ! Brook ! S’exclama soudainement le capitaine.

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers lui avant de se retrouver collés l’un à l’autre dans une étreinte très « gum-gumante ».

\- Vous allez me manqueeeeer !! On se retrouve vite, hein ?!

Ils levèrent finalement l’ancre et tandis que le Sunny s’éloignait doucement du rivage, ils prirent tous le temps de saluer avec enthousiasme leurs deux nakamas restés, à grand renfort de cris et de larmes.

\- Robiiiiiiiin !! Prends soin de toi !! Cria la navigatrice entre deux sanglots qu’elle retenait difficilement.

\- Faites attention à vous, bande d’enfoirés ! S’écrièrent en coeur Chopper et Franky qui étaient littéralement en train de se noyer dans leurs pleurs.

A côté, Zoro retenait avec peine le cuistot, en larmes également, qui faisait tout pour sauter du Sunny afin de rejoindre sa Robin d’amour.

\- ROBIIIIIIIIIN CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, SACHE QUE LA DISTANCE N’AURA PAS RAISON DE MA PASSION POUR TOIIIIIIIII !!!! JE TE REVIENDRAI ENCORE PLUS FOU D’AMOUR, JE TE LE PROMEEEEEEEEEEEEETS !!!!!

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, cuistot de mes deux ?! Pesta Zoro qui retenait difficilement le blond. Si j’arrache ta chemise, tu vas encore m’engueuler alors que c’est toi qui fait le con !

\- NE M’OUBLIE PAAAAAAAAS ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!

\- A bientôt, Robin !! A bientôt Brook !! Salua Luffy du haut du mât.

De leur côté, sur la plage, les deux amis rendaient chaleureusement leurs saluts à leurs nakamas. Alors que Brook pleurait à chaudes larmes, s’essuyant avec peine avec un mouchoir, Robin sourit de bon coeur en voyant le Sunny ne plus être qu’un point sur le vaste océan.

\- Eh bien, les voilà partis. Souligna-t-elle.

\- Yohohoho, quel sentiment étrange qu’est celui d’être laissé derrière...

\- C’est vrai, mais c’est nous qui l’avons choisis je te rappelle, mon cher squelette.

\- Et oui...

\- Et cela rendra les retrouvailles encore plus fantastiques, tu ne penses pas ? Rajouta l’archéologue comme pour remonter le moral du musicien.

\- Yohohoho, tu as totalement raison...

Un petit silence entendu s’installa. Bercés par le bruit des vagues, ils profitèrent un instant de ce nouveau calme inhabituel, seuls, ici, sur la petite île du bout du monde.

\- ... Robin-san, puisqu’il ne reste que nous deux...

\- Hm ?

\- Pourrais-tu, s’il te plait, me montrer ta culo-

\- Seìs Fleur : Clutch !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que cette fin vous a autant fait rire que moi xD
> 
> Et sinon je continue de me plaindre déso, mais je tenais à m’excuser auprès des lecteurs qui, comme moi, n’aiment pas les petits chapitres. Je trouve mes chapitres si couuuuuurts, mais à chaque fois je suis dans un si bon timing pour les terminer ! Quel déchirement ! Du coup, il est possible que vous tombiez plus tard sur des chapitres beaucoup plus longs. Déso pas déso :D
> 
> A bientôt !


	4. Il y a des sentiments qu'on ne peut exprimer avec des mots.

L’équipage du Chapeau de paille arriva sur l’île de Shiroyama* une petite semaine plus tard. En chemin, Luffy dut, pour la première fois, défendre officiellement son titre de Seigneur des pirates. Ils avaient croisé la route d’un rookie un peu trop prétentieux qui clamait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il récupérerait les territoires perdus des Empereurs et prendrait ensuite la tête du soi-disant nouveau Roi des Pirates. Quelques fanfaronnades plus tard, il se prenait un Gum-gum Jet Pistol dans la tronche et son bateau fut coulé dans la foulée.

Rien de bien extraordinaire, en soi. Ce fut même plutôt ennuyant. Mais cela restait tout de même la première fois qu’ils défendaient leur titre et cela gonfla de fierté la plupart de l’équipage. Mais Luffy, lui, était resté de marbre face à l’évènement. De toute façon, ils le sentaient tous : sa déprime revenait à mesure qu’ils approchaient de l’île.

Ils en eurent la certitude lorsqu’ils accostèrent au port de la ville principale. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de se poser pour s’organiser, voir s’ils prenaient une chambre ou s’ils restaient sur le Sunny pour la nuit, ce genre de détail, que Luffy avait foncé droit vers la forêt qui menait à la fameuse falaise, sans un mot. Heureusement, Zoro lui emboita le pas rapidement. Ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la forêt avant même qu’un de leur nakama ne remarque leur disparition.

Étonnement, Zoro ne resta pas perdu très longtemps. À vue de nez, il se passa à peine deux petites heures avant qu’il ne trouve la sortie de la forêt qui menait droit sur la falaise où reposaient les légendes. Mais alors qu’il s’avançait pour rejoindre son capitaine, il l’aperçut au loin, s’arrêta, et décida finalement de l’attendre sous la cime des arbres.

Là-haut, Luffy avait pris place en face des trois tombes. Oui, trois : le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, Marco, qui avait perdu la vie en prêtant main forte aux chapeaux de paille pendant la bataille contre Barbe Noire, trônait à son tour fièrement à la gauche de son défunt père. Ainsi reposait paisiblement les trois principales forces du légendaire équipage du grand pirate Edward Newgate.

Dans son tourbillon d’émotions contradictoires, Luffy eut une pensée lucide qui le sortit légèrement de sa torpeur : il était fier de se dresser face à ces trois tombes, maintenant qu’ils les avaient tous vengé. Marco, Barbe Blanche ou Ace, c’était bien cet enfoiré de Teach le responsable de leur disparition. Même s’il n’avait pas porté le coup fatal à Ace et Marco, il était tout de même responsable de leur chute. Et Luffy réalisa qu’il était réellement heureux de l’avoir vaincu, car jamais il n’aurait pu revenir ici et leur faire face si cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, assit en face des pierres silencieuses. Il se sentait assailli de toute part par un mélange bien trop puissant d’émotions qui s’entrechoquaient et de cet infernal vide qui pesait lourd dans ses entrailles. Il évitait de trop fixer le chapeau orange, cela lui serrait le coeur bien plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Et pourtant, une partie de lui voulait le récupérer. Peut-être portait-il encore l’odeur d’Ace... ?

Il leva une main tremblante vers l’accessoire tout en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

« _Tu vas pleurer encore longtemps comme ça ?!_ »

Il arrêta son geste et resta ainsi en suspens de longues secondes. Une larme coula.

Il ramena sa main vers lui pour la regarder. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps, de revoir tout ce sang si rouge et chaud recouvrir sa main. Il pensait que les cauchemars finiraient par prendre fin. C’est ce que lui avaient affirmé Jinbei, puis Rayleigh, à l’époque. Que le temps ferait son œuvre. Qu’il arrêterait de se réveiller en pleine nuit en hurlant le nom de son frère. Qu’il n’aurait un jour plus envie de s’arracher cette main sur laquelle la sensation dégoulinante continuait à le hanter, comme un membre fantôme à part entière. Et cela fut vrai, pendant un temps seulement.

C’était après l’affrontement contre Teach que cela recommença, un peu. Puis au matin de la nouvelle ère du monde, après avoir littéralement fait exploser les Tenryûbitos et l’ordre mondial, Luffy s’était réveillé en sursaut tremblant comme une feuille.

Le temps s’était de nouveau arrêté.

Les cauchemars avaient repris.

Et il était complétement submergé par le besoin viscéral de se trancher cette main souillée une bonne fois pour toute pour ne plus voir tout ce sang invisible.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce tourbillon infernal qui l’entrainait lentement vers ses propres abysses. Car il n’y avait plus Jinbei et Rayleigh pour le guider et lui rappeler son Rêve. Et il n’y avait même plus de Rêve, finalement.

Il lui restait bien évidemment ses précieux nakamas, et il remerciait chaque jour cette grande force invisible qui lui avait permis de passer toutes ces mortelles épreuves sans en perdre aucun autre. Mais à présent que leur but était atteint, il se demandait sans cesse ce qu’allait devenir l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Une majorité d’entre eux n’avaient pas atteint leur but, comme le lui avait récemment rappelé Zoro. Allait-il accompagner chacun d’entre eux vers leur objectif personnel ? Ou allaient-il se séparer pour continuer chacun de leur côté ? Et même après cela, resteraient-il à naviguer tous ensemble à travers le monde sur le Sunny jusqu’à leur mort ?

En fait, il réalisait qu’il n’avait jamais réfléchit à « l’après ». Et ces deux petits mots tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête, si violents et si vides de réponse qu’il lui donnait la nausée : « _et maintenant ?_ »

Et aujourd’hui, assit à même le sol en face de ce qu’il restait de son frère, les épaules affaissées sous le poids du chagrin, il atteignait le point de non-retour. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps le torrent de larmes qui ne demandait qu’à s’écouler.

Il avait tellement besoin de son frère aujourd’hui, qu’il lui mette une bonne droite pour lui remettre les idées en place. Qu’il lui sourît pour le rassurer en lui garantissant qu’ils trouveraient rapidement un nouveau rêve ensemble. Qu’il le motive comme jamais et l’accompagne de nouveau pour affronter le monde, côte à côte. Mais d’Ace, il ne restait plus que cette tombe froide et muette et ce foutu chapeau qui semblait le narguer. Ace avait disparu pour lui permettre de continuer de vivre. Et lui se laissait sombrer sans pouvoir réagir, comme s’il avait perdu toute considération envers ce sacrifice qui continuait à lui coûter tellement.

« _Je déteste les pleurnichards !_ »

Noyé dans ses sanglots, il s’excusa au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Il implora le Ace de son enfance de le pardonner de pleurer de nouveau comme ça, devant lui.

\- Mais j’y peux rien, Ace. Sans toi, ce rêve n’a aucun sens !! Hurla-t-il à qui voulait bien l’entendre. J’ai pourtant avancé, Ace, j’ai avancé ! Comme Jinbei me l’avait dit. Je me suis accroché à mes nakamas, j’ai avancé pour eux... J’ai gardé notre rêve bien précieusement avec moi... Je les ai emmené avec moi, on a traversé toutes ces aventures, on a trouvé le One Piece... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi Ace ?? POURQUOI JE SUIS SI MALHEUREUX ?!!

Derrière le chapeau de paille, à l’orée de la forêt, Zoro releva légèrement la tête. Il n’avait pas entendu les mots de Luffy, il était trop loin pour ça, mais la force du cri ne lui laissa aucun doute. Alors, lorsqu’il vit débarquer Nami, Usopp et Chopper quelques instants plus tard, il leur fit clairement comprendre qu’il était hors de question qu’ils aillent plus loin et les encouragea même à faire demi-tour.

Pour l’instant, leur capitaine devait rester seul.

Ce même capitaine qui se noyait dans ses larmes et qui tentait comme il pouvait de garder un semblant de respiration malgré ses nombreux hoquets.

Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il avait complétement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Toute la tristesse accumulée et la frustration ressassée durant les deux derniers mois explosèrent d’un seul coup, et le fier Seigneur des pirates Luffy au Chapeau de paille finit recroquevillé à même le sol, frappant la terre sous laquelle reposait les restes de son frère de toutes ces forces, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans des sanglots si pitoyablement incontrôlables qu’il n’avait rarement eu aussi honte de lui-même de toute sa vie.

« _Si je ne suis pas avec toi, je me retrouve tout seul !_ »

Ace avait été toute sa vie jusqu’à ce qu’il parte pour vivre son aventure. Avant qu’il ne le rencontre sur le Mont Corvo, il avait été si seul. Abandonné par des parents qu’il n’avait jamais connu, abandonné par son soi-disant grand-père, abandonné par Shanks et son équipage, abandonné une seconde fois par Garp et séparé de Makino.

Ace avait été le seul à être toujours là pour lui. Même Sabo avait fini par partir, mais Ace était resté. Jours et nuits, à chaque moment, sans interruption, pendant sept ans. Sept longues années. C’était Ace et Luffy, Luffy et Ace.

Et lorsque son frère avait fini par prendre la mer, Luffy eut le coeur serré, mais il était si heureux de le voir partir. Parce qu’il savait que son grand frère prenait juste un peu d’avance sur lui et qu’ils se retrouveraient, là-haut, au sommet du monde. Tant qu’il savait que son frère vivait sa vie comme il l’entendait et qu’il réalisait son rêve, Luffy avait le coeur léger. La distance n’était pas un problème, tant qu’Ace était heureux.

Mais il n’y avait plus de bonheur désormais, parce qu’il n’y avait plus d’Ace, ni de rêves à vivre.

Et là où reposait son frère, Luffy ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Finalement, Ace aussi avait fini par l’abandonner à son tour.

« _Désolé Luffy, je n’ai pas réussi à te laisser me sauver..._ »

\- ... J’aurais dû mourir à ta place. Toi, tu n’aurais pas été aussi pitoyable que moi. Tu te serais relevé, t’aurais continué à avancer. Tu m’aurais fait honneur. T’aurais continué à t’accrocher, au moins pour ton équipage. Comment je suis sensé regarder mes nakamas dans les yeux, maintenant... ?

Il releva la tête pour la faire basculer en arrière, face au ciel. Ses pleurs s’étaient enfin calmés et il se sentait plus vide que jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se laisser éblouir par le soleil rayonnant.

\- ... Je suis soi-disant devenu l’homme le plus fort du monde et pourtant je n’arrive pas à m’enlever de la tête que la seule solution qu’il me reste, c’est de te rejoindre.

Un instant silencieux passa, avant qu’il ne pouffe. Il rit, d’un rire sans joie, sec et amer.

\- Je suis pitoyable. Ace, tu dois tellement me détester. C’est pas possible autrement, vu comment je me déteste moi-même en ce moment.

Il apposa ses paumes contre ses yeux en inspirant profondément, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il regarda de nouveau les pierres blanches en face de lui et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Combien de temps était passé depuis qu’il avait quitté les autres au port, au juste ?

Les autres. Ses nakamas. Il pensa à Robin et à Brook. Le musicien devait sûrement avoir quitté Laugh Tale depuis un moment. Avait-il déjà retrouvé Laboon ? Et Robin, seule là-bas près du One Piece, comment allait-elle ?

Et tous les autres, qui l’attendaient sûrement. Ils attendaient qu’il leur revienne. Ou plutôt non : ils attendaient que Monkey D. Luffy, leur fier capitaine au chapeau de paille sur lequel on pouvait compter revienne.

Pas cette espèce d’ombre vide et creuse qui lui ressemblait vaguement qu’il était devenu.

Il ne pourrait plus les regarder dans les yeux désormais. C’était impossible. Parce que ce qu’il était devenu avait volé leur nakama bien-aimé. Et il était hors de question de leur faire subir ça. Pas à eux.

Il se remit enfin sur ses jambes légèrement tremblantes et enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne : il avait pris sa décision. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire.

.

* * *

*L’île où ont été enterrés Ace et BB ne porte pas de nom, je lui en ai trouvé un de circonstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre plus court, mais il se suffit à lui-même je pense. J’ai galéré à l’écrire, j’espère avoir fait passer les émotions que je voulais. (Oui. Oui, j’espère que je vous ai fait chialer. C’est la vérité, vous êtes contents ?! DÉSOLÉE. OU PAS.)  
> Pardonne-moi Luffy. T’es trop chou pour subir ça ;w;
> 
> A très vite pour la suite !


	5. Une vieille connaissance

Lorsqu’il aperçut le regard de son capitaine qui redescendait la colline, Zoro ne sut pas quoi y lire.

Il s’était toujours targué intérieurement d’être celui qui comprenait le mieux Luffy. Après tout, ils avaient à peu près la même vision globale des choses : avancer sans se prendre la tête, prendre soin de leurs amis, cogner ceux qui nous empêchaient de le faire. Simple et efficace. C’était cette simplicité qui les liaient, et également savoir qu’ils pouvaient toujours compter l’un sur l’autre, en particulier quand le reste de l’équipage ne comprenait pas leur point de vue. Ils avaient donc une facilité déconcertante à lire l’autre, de manière tacite, évidemment.

Or à ce moment précis, Zoro ne reconnut pas son capitaine. Il n’arriva pas à décoder cette minuscule flamme qui peinait à briller au fond de ses iris noirs. Elle inspirait une certaine détermination, mais semblait étouffée par un flot d’émotions. Quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir sur ce visage en particulier.

De l’abdication ?

Le bretteur déglutit difficilement : ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il espérait en accompagnant Luffy ici. Un peu pris au dépourvu, il jugea bon de s’effacer pour le moment et disparut rapidement entre les arbres avant que son capitaine ne le remarque pour de bon. Ce n’était probablement pas le moment de parler, et de toute façon pour dire quoi ?

Il laissa le Chapeau de paille s’éloigner dans la forêt avant de jeter un œil au sommet de la falaise. Si même Ace n’avait pas pu offrir de réponse à Luffy, qu’est-ce que ça allait donner, maintenant ? L’avenir de son équipage n’avait jamais été aussi incertain...

Le soleil s’était déjà couché lorsqu’il retrouva les autres à la taverne du coin, trois bonnes heures plus tard. Nami gueula sur sa capacité incroyable à se perdre tout le temps, ce à quoi Zoro rétorqua que ce n’était tout de même pas sa faute s’ils avaient décidé de changer de ville sans le prévenir. Le sourcil en vrille ne manqua pas de lui signaler qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule ville sur cette île, mais Zoro n’écoutait déjà plus : Luffy n’était pas avec eux, est-ce qu’il était au moins rentré ?

\- Si tu cherches le Cap’tain, on l’a croisé et il est rentré directement à l’auberge. Précisa Franky en le voyant zieuter chaque recoin de la taverne.

\- Il n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette... Soupira le petit renne en fixant tristement sa chope de bière. J’ai voulu rentrer avec lui pour l’examiner, mais il m’a demandé de le laisser tranquille...

\- Ouais, c’est limite s’il nous a pas engueulé de lui adresser la parole. Souffla le cuistot en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu lui as un peu parlé là-haut ? Lui demanda à son tour Usopp, l’air vraiment inquiet.

\- Nan. Il avait clairement besoin de rester seul. Répondit platement Zoro. Et ça risque de continuer...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, embrumant un peu plus l’ambiance à la tablée des chapeaux de paille. Nami marmonna un petit « quel casse-pied » sans conviction, tandis que Zoro cogitait à vive allure, ce qui avait tendance à le fatiguer rapidement. Il soupira bruyamment au bout de quelques secondes avant de réclamer l’attention de ses nakamas.

\- Luffy est dans une mauvaise passe et ça nous retourne tous, commença-t-il, grave. Mais il faut pas se laisser abattre pour autant. Peut-être qu’en ce moment il a envie de baisser les bras pour une raison que j’ai du mal à saisir complètement, et c’est justement maintenant qu’il faut qu’on soit forts pour lui. Il a toujours été là pour nous, à nous d’être là pour lui. Donc, qu’il fasse sa mauvaise tête s’il veut, mais moi j’arrêterai pas de lui secouer les puces. Et vous avez intérêt à faire de même. C’est ptete dur, mais si on continue à avancer et à se marrer comme avant, y’a pas de raison que l’ancien Luffy ne revienne pas. Alors j’compte sur vous.

Peut-être pas le meilleur sermon qu’il ait pu pondre, mais cela eut le mérite de redonner le sourire à ses nakamas. Sanji inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine.

\- J’suis fier de toi tête d’algue : tu viens de réussir à enchaîner quatre phrases sans que ton cerveau n’explose. Ça va, pas trop secoué ? Chopper, tu devrais surveiller ses constantes pendant les prochains jours j’crois.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as encore, cuistot de mes deux ?! Tu veux t’fritter ?! S’écria l’intéressé tout en dégainant deux de ses sabres.

Front contre front, ils se jaugèrent en s’envoyant des piques comme à leur habitude, et tout le monde savait très bien ce qu’il allait arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Nami soupira tout en jetant un coup d’œil au tavernier : c’est dommage, elle aimait bien l’endroit, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de rester ici quelques jours. Mais Zoro avait raison : il fallait secouer Luffy. Et même si pour le moment elle n’avait pas d’idée concrète en tête, elle était plus motivée que jamais à faire retrouver le sourire à son capitaine.

.

L’occasion se présenta justement à eux quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’ils avaient déjà repris la mer. N’ayant pas de destination précise, c’est tout naturellement qu’ils reprirent la direction de Laugh Tale. Robin était seule là-bas puisque Brook avait atteint le cap des jumeaux depuis quelques jours déjà et, bien malgré eux, aucun n’était vraiment à l’aise à l’idée de laisser l’archéologue seule là-bas trop longtemps avec ce nouvel âge d’or de la piraterie qui fleurissait de plus belle.

Car bien sûr, depuis que la nouvelle de leur découverte du One Piece était parvenue au monde, les pirates de tous horizons avaient eu un regain de motivation encore plus virulent que la déclaration de Barbe Blanche à Marine Ford, trois ans auparavant. Et avec la Marine qui peinait à se relever de sa chute et dont les unités étaient pour la plupart laissées en roue libre faute de mieux, les équipages pirates s’en donnaient à coeur joie. Les Chapeaux de paille avaient malheureusement bien conscience du chaos qu’ils avaient engendré. Les territoires déchus des anciens Empereurs étaient à présent à l’abandon, et même si cela était signe de renaissance positive pour certaines îles comme Wa, il n’en était pas de même pour tout le monde. Ils songeaient souvent aux territoires sous la juridiction de Shanks, mais des rumeurs couraient comme quoi l’équipage du Roux se démenait tant bien que mal pour garder un semblant d’ordre, même sans leur précieux capitaine.

Quant au reste, d’autres rumeurs affirmaient que l’influence du Chapeau de paille prenait de l’ampleur, puisque une majorité des équipages qui composaient La Grande flotte du Chapeau de paille s’affairaient à exercer son autorité de Roi des pirates en son nom, aux quatre coins de Grand Line. Ils avaient récemment eu confirmation de ces rumeurs par Bartolomeo qui leur avait annoncé non sans une grande fierté que les alentours de Dressrosa et de l’Archipel de Totto Land étaient relativement calme grâce à lui et aux Guerriers Tontatta, et que les autres ne se privaient pas de remettre à leur place tous les impétueux qui pensaient déjà pouvoir détrôner Luffy. Cela avait grandement rassuré les Chapeaux de paille qui, pour l’heure, n’avaient pas vraiment la tête à prendre le relais des Empereurs et de la Marine réunis.

Pour le moment, ce qui leur importait avant tout, c’était de retrouver Robin ET Luffy. Car c’était presque comme si leur capitaine était absent, lui aussi. Depuis qu’il était revenu de la falaise sur Shiroyama, il les évitait, ni plus ni moins. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait réussi à avoir une conversation avec lui. Il utilisait tous les subterfuges possibles pour les esquiver sur le bateau, restait silencieux pendant les repas auquel il daignait participer (Sanji et Chopper s’inquiétaient d’ailleurs grandement de le voir maigrir petit à petit), prenait grand soin de ne croiser le regard d’aucun d’entre eux, et se terrait dans son hamac de la chambre commune des garçons la majorité du temps.

Autant dire que les paroles de Zoro à la taverne restaient pour le moment vide de sens, puisqu’aucun d’entre eux ne trouvaient l’opportunité de rendre son sourire au petit brun. Pour le moment, l’ambiance à bord du Thousand Sunny restait tiraillée entre l’inquiétude et la déprime.

C’est donc fébrile et pas très sûre d’elle que Nami demanda à Franky d’accoster sur l’île où elle voulait emmener Luffy pour lui changer les idées. C’était une toute petite île où le temps semblait clément la plupart du temps, mais si minuscule qu’il n’y avait que peu de richesses, et donc tout aussi peu d’habitant et encore moins de visiteurs. Une île perdue et calme à la limite de l’ennui mortel, en somme.

Pas de quoi rendre son moral à un Chapeau de paille d’ordinaire ivre d’aventures. Aucun de ses nakamas ne comprit le raisonnement de leur navigatrice, jusqu’à ce que des silhouettes vaguement familières n’apparaissent sur le petit port où ils venaient d’accoster.

\- Attends voir... Je reconnais ces zigotos ! S’écria Franky.

\- Namizoooooo !!

Nami répondit au salut de sa camarade avant de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées et de la serrer dans ses bras, suivis de près de tous ses nakamas : Lola et les Rolling Pirates ! Ils ne les avaient jamais recroisé depuis les événements de Thriller Bark, et cela commençait sérieusement à dater !

Même Luffy, qui trainait un peu la patte en descendant du bateau, ne put réprimer un grand sourire en les voyant.

\- Ooooh, les zombies de Thriller Bark !!

\- On est pas des zombies !! S’écrièrent les pirates en chœur.

Ils s’installèrent tous rapidement dans l’unique auberge de l’île pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, à grands renforts de cris, chansons et choppes qui s’entrechoquent. La navigatrice fut ravie de constater que son idée portait ses fruits puisque Luffy semblait sortir de sa léthargie pour festoyer avec tout le monde. Comme-ci les deux derniers mois n’avaient miraculeusement jamais eu lieu.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs, Namizo. Tout va bien ? Lui demanda doucement Lola, qui surprit une nouvelle fois son amie observer le capitaine au chapeau de paille qui dansait un peu plus loin.

\- Oui oui, désolée Lola ! Ces dernières semaines n’ont pas été de tout repos, je dois t’avouer... Ne put-elle cacher dans un soupir. Mais je suis vraiment contente que l’on ait enfin pu se retrouver ! C’est génial que ton équipage et toi passiez dans le coin en même temps que nous !

\- Oui, et pourtant ce n’était même pas gagné de sortir du Triangle de Florian, à l’époque... Mais grâce à vous, nous avons pu de nouveau naviguer librement sous le soleil ! Et puis, tu ne sais pas la meilleure, Namizo...

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Nami, soudainement rendue curieuse par le sourire de malice que lui lançait son amie.

\- Encore grâce à vous... j’ai pu revoir ma soeur, Chiffon ! Et rencontrer mon adorable neveu !

Nami ne put réprimer un cri de joie.

\- Tu as pu retrouver Chiffon ?? C’est génial !! Vous avez dû être tellement contentes de vous revoir !!

\- Oh oui, tu n’imagines même pas à quel point... Rêva Lola, l’œil brillant d’émotion. Surtout quand elle m’a raconté que vous vous étiez rencontrées et ce que vous avez accomplis à Totto Land. Encore une fois, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais revues sans vous...

Cette fois, la capitaine des Rolling Pirates ne put retenir une larme. Nami se pinça les lèvres, hésitant entre céder à l’émotion ou la fierté.

\- Oh tu sais, ce n’était pas grand-chose... Choisit-elle, loin d’être humble.

Elles rirent ensemble doucement avant que Lola ne reporte à son tour son attention vers Luffy.

\- ... Il s’en est passé des choses, depuis notre rencontre au triangle de Florian. De notre côté, nous avons continué nos aventures avec une bonne partie des membres de l’association des Victimes de Thriller Bark, ce qui a bien augmenté la taille de notre équipage. Mais nous n’avons fait que nous promener, la majorité du temps. Je n’ai personnellement jamais aspiré à rien d’autre qu’à la liberté, alors je n’en demandais pas plus...

\- ... Si ce n’est un mari... Glissa sournoisement Nami avec un sourire en coin.

Lola explosa de rire.

\- C’est vrai ! D’ailleurs, j’en ai trouvé un, je crois !

\- Tu « crois » ? Questionna la rousse.

\- C’est un pirate, et il a également failli être mon 5555e râteau, figure-toi ! Expliqua la capitaine, des étoiles dans les yeux. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, car nous avons voulu prendre notre temps et profiter encore un peu de nos équipages respectifs avant. Je t’enverrais une carte, quand la date sera fixée !

\- Oh mon dieu, avec plaisir !! C’est génial Lola !! S’exclama Nami, réellement heureuse pour son amie.

Lola rit de nouveau de bon cœur.

\- Et vous, vous n’avez pas chômé, pas vrai ? Continua-t-elle. Les quatre empereurs, le One Piece, la Marine... Qu’est-ce que ça fait, d’être la navigatrice du nouveau roi des pirates ?

Le sourire de Lola était rayonnant. La question aurait dû rendre Nami si heureuse et fière, et pourtant... Elle n’arrivait pas s’ôter le goût amer qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ne put s’empêcher de revenir sur Luffy, qui, maintenant qu’elle l’observait de plus près, buvait bien plus et parlait beaucoup moins qu’à son habitude. Rien d’étonnant. Même Luffy ne pouvait passer de la déprime à l’euphorie aussi rapidement et violemment.

\- Namizo... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Nami se retourna vers son amie qui la sondait, l’air grave. Elle avait sûrement laissé échapper son inquiétude en observant son capitaine. Elle soupira : de toute façon, est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup de le cacher, surtout à Lola ?

\- Luffy... Ne va pas très bien. J’espérais que nos retrouvailles lui redonnent un peu le sourire.

La capitaine des Rolling Pirates observa à son tour le Chapeau de paille, mais ne sembla y voir qu’un jeune homme joyeux et avide de continuer la fête avec ses amis. Quoique... Maintenant qu’elle y regardait de plus près...

\- ... J’espère que cela n’est pas lié à l’absence du squelette musicien et de votre amie brune... Comment s’appelait-elle, déjà ?

\- Robin et Brook ?! S’écria Nami, qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Non, non, non !! Tout va bien pour eux, ne t’en fais pas ! Ils ont juste préféré ne pas nous suivre pour le moment, c’est tout !

\- Tu me rassures ! Répondit Lola. Mais que se passe-t-il, alors ? Cela n’a pas l’air d’être dans les habitudes de Luffy de ne pas avoir le moral.

\- C’est même aux antipodes de lui... Soupira de nouveau Nami, lasse. On ne le reconnait plus, en ce moment. Zoro semble comprendre un peu pourquoi il déprime comme ça, mais moi je t’avoue que je suis perdue. Il devrait être heureux d’avoir accompli son rêve ultime, et pourtant...

Nami posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant elle, tout en gardant ses yeux noisette rivés sur son capitaine qui riait en regardant Chopper et Brook réaliser leur danse « _dojou sukui_ »* en se faisant siffler de toute part.

\- Etre devenu le roi des pirates, c’est une chose... Continua-t-elle. Mais il va avoir tellement d’autres missions à accomplir, dans le futur... On a fichu un boxon pas possible dans le monde. Même si pour l’instant nos alliés gèrent le coup et qu’on ne rencontre pas trop de problème, on ne pourra pas continuer à se tourner les pouces indéfiniment. Comme pour Roger à l’époque, des centaines de pirates vont venir à notre rencontre... Que ça soit pour tenter de nous dérober le One Piece ou même prendre la tête de Luffy... S’il se fait battre par la première truffe venue, il n’y aura plus de Roi des pirates qui tienne...

Son amie l’écouta patiemment, ne voulant pas l’interrompre.

\- Il y a tellement d’autres choses à accomplir, tellement de gens à retrouver... Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il déprime. En plus, il nous a toujours, et il sait qu’on le suivra de nouveau jusqu’aux enfers s’il nous le demande. Alors, qu’est-ce qui cloche ? Qu’est-ce qui ne lui convient pas, là-dedans ?

Lola ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Luffy, vu le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. En revanche, elle savait que lui et Nami étaient proches, vu tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé ensemble. Alors, que la jeune femme soit si désemparée de ne pas pouvoir aider son nakama lui serrait le cœur.

\- Je n’ai pas de réponse à tes questions, Namizo... Mais je sais que même si toi tu n’en as pas non plus pour le moment, tu finiras par trouver une solution. Ce qui vous unis dans votre équipage est quelque chose d’infrangible, après tout !

Nami répondit du mieux qu’elle le pouvait au sourire réconfortant de Lola. Un part d’elle y croyait sans le moindre doute, évidemment. Mais une autre part, plus petite et plus insidieuse, lui murmurait que c’était trop tard, à présent. Que quelque chose s’était brisé, et que plus jamais ils ne récupéreraient le Luffy d’avant. Cette pensée était insupportable, d’autant plus qu’elle ne comprenait vraiment pas d’où un tel changement pouvait bien venir, surtout du jour au lendemain.

A moins bien sûr qu’il n’y ait autre chose qu’elle aurait pu manquer... Que cette « chose » était déjà là depuis bien longtemps, paisiblement endormie, et qu’elle s’était réveillée à la réalisation du rêve de Luffy... ?

Dans un grand soupir, elle préféra enterrer cette petite voix tout au fond d’elle, comme elle le faisait d’habitude. Ce soir, elle devait se réjouir : même si ce n’était probablement que passager, Luffy s’amusait grâce à son idée, et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Et elle avait également bien envie de profiter de son amie retrouvée.

\- Tavernier ! Deux chopes de bières, s’i’ou’ plait ! S’exclama-t-elle d’un coup en levant le bras avec engouement. Au fait, c’est combien la chope, ici ?

\- Hmmm... Réfléchit Lola un instant, dix berrys, je crois ?

\- DIX BERRYS LA CHOPE ?!! MAIS C’EST DU VOL !!!

.

* * *

* _Je ne sais pas si Oda a déjà parlé de ça dans un SBS ou quoi (si c’est le cas et que vous retrouvez l’explication, je suis totalement preneuse au passage ;D) mais après investigation, c’est apparemment le nom de la danse qui n’a aucun sens que font souvent les mugis pendant les fêtes, où ils se mettent des baguettes dans le nez et font un mouvement avec un tamis. Bref vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle et je n’ai pas pu trouver mieux comme nom. Et j’ai découvert au passage qu’il y avait carrément des spectacles autour de cette fameuse danse, au Japon. Je ne peux que vous inviter à googeuler ça si ça vous intéresse, c’est assez fascinant. Ces japonais et leur humour, alors..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prends un peu trop l’habitude de terminer les chapitres sur un running-gag... ça va pas, ça. C’est bien trop facile boudiou !  
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. L'annonce

Sanji fut le premier à se lever, d’après ce qu’il pouvait constater du carnage qui régnait autour de lui. Il avait la tête qui pulsait et n’osait pas ouvrir les yeux trop grands, la lumière du soleil qui transperçait les carreaux de la taverne lui brûlant la rétine. Il avait dormi à même le sol, apparemment –d’où les courbatures qui vrillaient à peu près tous les muscles de son corps-, et il fit un énorme bond en arrière, tétanisé d’horreur, en réalisant qu’un fessier MASCULIN lui avait servi d’oreiller. Il se calma légèrement en reconnaissant le dos d’Usopp. C’aurait pu être pire –genre la tête d’algue ou Franky sans son slip-, mais il s’alluma tout de même une cigarette pour se calmer tout en grognant qu’il aurait préféré les courbes rebondies d’une jolie fille.

Et en parlant de jolie fille, il espérait que Nami-swan était rentrée au Sunny sans encombre. Il grogna de nouveau tout en se relevant difficilement : il avait beaucoup trop bu la veille, il ne se rappelait pas de la moitié de la fête. Il n’était pas le seul, certes –apparemment tout l’équipage s’était mis une murge pas possible-, mais il n’aimait pas perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même. Comment pouvait-il garder un œil protecteur sur sa dulcinée, dans ces cas-là ?

Il balaya la salle des yeux pour repérer ses autres nakamas. La moitié d’entre eux et de l’équipage des Rolling Pirates s’étaient endormis à même le sol, eux aussi. Le tavernier les avait laissé faire ? Quoiqu’à en juger par l’état de son commerce, le pauvre bougre avait peut-être plutôt préféré fuir la queue entre les jambes plutôt que se prendre une bouteille d’alcool vide dans les dents...

En avançant entre les cadavres de pirates, il butta sur quelque chose : une jambe de Franky. Le cyborg était étalé de tout son long sur le dos, en étoile de mer et ronflant de tout son soûl, avec Chopper roulé en boule sur son ventre.

Beaucoup trop mignon.

Il aperçut également la tête d’algue qui avait fini la tête à l’envers, le dos contre un mur et les bras croisés, son cou faisant un angle bien trop anormal pour qu’il soit encore en vie. Mais ses ronflements sereins rassurèrent –ou pas- le cuistot. On pouvait dire de Luffy, lui aussi était le champion des positions improbables pour dormir quand il s’y mettait... Puis, accoudée sur une table plus loin, il trouva finalement sa Nami-swan paisiblement endormie la tête dans les bras, juste à côté de Lola. Le coeur du cuistot rata un battement enivrant et il se dépêcha de déposer discrètement sa veste sur les épaules nue de sa rouquine préférée, dont il ne put s’empêcher de contempler le doux visage apaisé et légèrement rougi par l’alcool.

Il s’arracha rapidement de cette merveilleuse vision pour remettre son cerveau en marche. Il scruta de nouveau la salle des yeux : Nami, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Zoro, Lola, les Rolling Pirates, les frères Risky, quelques ivrognes du village qui s’étaient éternisés avec eux la veille...

Luffy. Il n’était pas là.

Sanji déglutit. En temps normal, jamais, ô grand jamais cela ne l’aurait inquiété. Luffy disparaissait même régulièrement quand ils faisaient escale sur une île. Mais au contraire de leur abruti de bretteur, il revenait rapidement, souvent les bras chargés de bouffe ou bien avec la Marine collée au cul, un sourire gigantesque floqué sur sa tête d’idiot.

Mais pas en ce moment. Plus maintenant, osa-t-il même se dire. Le blond tira une latte plus longue que les autres et serra les dents. Il n’était pas le seul bien sûr, mais cette situation lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Ils n’en parlaient pas beaucoup sur le bateau, sûrement par peur de noircir encore plus l’aura déjà bien maussade du Sunny, et d’ailleurs il n’en avait même pas entendu de nouveau parler depuis la tirade du bretteur à Shiroyama. Tout le monde ruminait la chose dans son coin en évitant le sujet. Et d’habitude, c’était le truc à Sanji ça : ruminer. Donc de savoir que les autres ruminaient autant que lui, cela le faisait ruminer encore plus et cela retombait sur ses pauvres paquets de cigarette qui n’avaient rien demandé.

Il sortit de la taverne et suivit son instinct qui conduisait ses pas vers le Sunny. Il ne voyait pas trop où Luffy aurait pu aller d’autre, cette île était beaucoup trop petite pour être intéressante : à vue de nez, il fallait à peine trois heures de marche pour en faire le tour.

Le soleil tapait sur le museau de Sunny lorsqu’il grimpa à bord, et il se dit vaguement qu’il devait se dépêcher de commencer le repas du midi dès qu’il aurait retrouvé le chewing-gum ambulant. S’il arrivait à l’attraper, il essaierait de l’appâter avec de la viande en sauce. Le pauvre estomac rempli d’alcool du chapeau de paille devrait certainement se laisser séduire aujourd’hui : car Luffy ne mangeait définitivement pas assez, ces derniers jours.

Ses pensées tranquilles s’envolèrent rapidement dès qu’il trouva la chambre des garçons vide, après avoir bien évidemment vérifié la proue du navire. Il contrôla rapidement la cuisine et la salle de bain, avant de se tourner vers des pièces moins logiques comme la bibliothèque ou la chambre des filles. C’est quand il redescendit de la vigie qu’il réalisa que son estomac commençait sérieusement à se tordre et ce n’était pas seulement dû qu’à l’alcool. Il pesta et se ralluma une énième cigarette pour réfléchir : avait-il vu Luffy partir de la taverne, la veille ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir trinqué avec lui alors qu’il n’était déjà lui-même plus très frais, le capitaine semblait alors aussi attaqué que lui et vraiment joyeux. Est-ce qu’il avait eu un coup de mou à un moment donné et avait préféré partir ? Luffy était loin d’être le genre de type à avoir l’alcool mauvais et à déprimer facilement après trois bières, mais au vu de l’état d’esprit de son capitaine ces dernières semaines, c’était une probabilité tout à fait envisageable.

Sanji observa un instant le petit village qui s’enfonçait dans les terres, dont la rue principale était traversée par quelques badauds qui profitaient de cette douce matinée au souffle printanier. Il souffla sa fumée dans un soupir : sa tête était lourde et son estomac hurlait de douleur. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de s’allonger au calme et de se rendormir en attendant que ça passe, mais apparemment, il n’en aurait pas l’occasion. Il tenta de trouver au fond de lui la motivation nécessaire pour entamer son tour de l’île à la recherche du Chapeau de paille perdu, tout en refaisant un dernier tour du bateau. Sait-on jamais, il trouverait peut-être Luffy planqué dans un placard ?

Il passa à la cuisine pour se rafraîchir la gorge avec un grand verre d’eau avant de se diriger dans la salle de l’aquarium sans trop de conviction, et c’est là qu’il le trouva.

Enfin. Merci, Dieu de la cuisine et au revoir, recherche chiante à travers l’île.

Il s’approcha doucement : roulé en boule sur un des canapés du bar, Luffy semblait paisiblement endormi. C’était la première fois qu’il le trouvait ici, et Sanji se demandait bien pourquoi cet endroit en particulier. Il le couva du regard sans même s’en rendre compte : ainsi assoupi, la bouille paisible, jamais on aurait pu croire que le petit brun allait si mal en ce moment. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils trouvent une solution pour lui remonter le moral une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne supportait plus ce sentiment d’impuissance et cette culpabilité qui lui grignotaient les entrailles à mesure que les jours cafardeux avançaient.

Mais en attendant, à cet instant précis, son capitaine semblait véritablement serein. Qu’importe de quoi il rêvait, cela l’emmenait loin de ses soucis, et cette simple pensée lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. Il ramassa le chapeau de paille qui avait glissé sur le sol et le reposa doucement sur la tête de son nakama, avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. A son réveil, Luffy aurait droit à un repas digne du Roi qu’il était. Et qu’il le veuille ou non, il aurait intérêt à s’exploser la panse, où il tâtera d’une bonne _Brochette_ dans sa face de chewing-gum.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les cadavres de la taverne avaient plus ou moins repris vie et digéraient le quasi-banquet que leur avait concocté le cuistot, à leur grand bonheur. Les Chapeaux de paille furent ravis de partager un autre moment avec les Rolling Pirates, malgré l’état lamentable dans lequel se trouvaient encore certains d’entre eux.

Alors que les hommes du Sunny étaient pour la plupart étalés de tout leur long à même la pelouse -les frères Risky et quelques Rolling Pirates à leurs côtés-, Nami et Lola discutaient tranquillement en profitant du soleil, et Sanji butta de nouveau sur quelque chose au sol alors qu'il leur apportait du thé.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, bordel ! Ramasse ton gros pied Usopp, j’ai failli me casser la gueule ! Ragea-t-il tout en shootant sans vergogne dans ledit pied, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le sniper.

\- AÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎE MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!!

\- Oooh, arrêtez de crier deux minutes ! Y’en a qui décuvent ! Râla Franky, étalé non loin d’Usopp.

\- T’es pas censé boire que du cola toi, à ce que j’avais compris ? Lui demanda curieusement l’un des frères Risky à côté.

\- Si, mais parfois j’me laisse trop entraîner dans le _flow_ du moment. On peut pas toujours se contrôler, lui répondit-il platement.

\- Shishishi, tant mieux parce que ça donne des trucs marrants ! Rigola non loin Luffy, le ventre tel un ballon sur le point d’exploser. Tu te rappelles quand on a fait des expériences avec plein de trucs différents après Enies Lobby, Chopper ?!

\- Aaah oui... Soupira le petit renne qui ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il parlait avec un accent bizarre quand on lui avait fait boire de la tequila, c’était drôle...

\- Et quand il se prenait pour un bébé après avoir bu le lait de Brook !! Continua joyeusement le Chapeau de paille. Qu’est-ce qu’on a pu rigoler !

\- Y’a que vous que ça fait marrer, bande d’enfoirés ! Vous pouvez me détraquer avec ce genre de conneries, vous savez ?! Leur cracha le cyborg.

\- Vu les litres d’alcool que je t’ai déjà vu engloutir, ça m’étonnerait que ça te détraque tant que ça... Siffla Sanji un peu plus loin, un sourire en coin tout en servant les deux demoiselles.

\- RHAAAA MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, OUI ?! J’VEUX JUSTE COMATER EN SILENCE, ALORS FERMEZ-LA, TOUS !!!

Le Chapeau de paille explosa de rire sur ces paroles. Cela avait l’air de tellement l’amuser qu’il se roula même par terre en se tenant les côtes.

Sanji se fit la réflexion que c’était trop, pas naturel du moins, même venant de Luffy. Mais bon, il essayait de relativiser : leur capitaine s’était réveillé de bonne humeur en flairant l’odeur alléchante de viande que le blond préparait et avait continué sur cette joyeuse lancée tout le long du repas, se pétant le bide _à la Luffy_ , réconfortant le cuistot au passage. Même si cela ne durait pas, c’était toujours ça de pris.

Le reste de la journée passa et bientôt, ce fut l’heure de dire au revoir aux Rolling Pirates. Nami et Lola échangèrent une longue étreinte tandis que cette dernière leur promettait de les tenir au courant pour son mariage prochain. Le Thousand Sunny leva rapidement les voiles pour s’éloigner de la minuscule île perdue alors que son équipage saluait joyeusement leurs compagnons qui préparaient leur propre bateau sur la côte.

Luffy eut un petit sourire en surprenant la larme qu’essuyait discrètement sa navigatrice et alla prendre sa place sur la figure de proue, debout cette fois, les cheveux aux vents et son chapeau flottant doucement derrière lui.

Il essayait de stabiliser ses émotions comme il le pouvait, mais c’était loin d’être évident. Il fallait dire aussi qu’il n’avait jamais été doué pour ça. Sa tête creuse le poussait la majorité du temps à foncer dans le tas et à ranger l’introspection dans un tout petit coin de son cerveau dont il tentait même parfois de perdre la localisation. Or, ces derniers temps, il n’y réchappait pas, et sa lacune en la matière lui assénait un sacré revers de médaille.

Mais il espérait avoir enfin trouvé la parade aujourd’hui. Un tout petit échappatoire. Et cela tombait plutôt bien, car cette idée allait de pair avec la décision qu’il avait prise quelques jours plus tôt et qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage de mettre à exécution.

Sa décision, elle était irrévocable. C’était la seule solution tangible qu’il avait trouvé pour le moment, et il savait qu’il devait la mettre rapidement en pratique s’il voulait préserver ses nakamas.

Il n’était pas bête. Enfin... Si, un peu quand même. Mais il sentait qu’il le devenait de moins en moins en vieillissant et en traversant les différentes épreuves qui se dressaient sur sa route. On ne pouvait pas devenir le Seigneur des pirates en étant totalement stupide. Peut-être juste un peu trop naïf, à la limite... Mais même bête, naïf, ou juste noyé dans sa déprime, il avait bien conscience que son état rendait ses nakamas malheureux. Il s’était senti incapable d’agir autrement pour les ménager ces derniers jours, après avoir pris cette fameuse décision qui lui vrillait encore plus l’âme que son problème initial.

Mais avoir revu les Rolling Pirates qui lui avaient rappelé tous ses souvenirs géniaux de Thriller Bark lui avait réellement mis du baume au coeur. Et il réalisa qu’il l’avait trouvé, la parade qui lui permettrait de tenir jusqu’au bout de sa route : ses souvenirs. Il en avait tellement, de ces trois dernières années à parcourir les mers avec ses amis. Les nombreuses rencontres qu’ils avaient eu la chance de faire, les endroits incroyables qu’ils avaient exploré, les combats transcendants qu’ils avaient mené... Oh oui, il y en avait des chouettes choses à ressasser. Et cela lui changeait des autres images qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête ces dernières semaines.

Toujours le nez fièrement dressé vers la ligne d’union entre le ciel et la mer, Luffy déglutit tout en s’efforçant à ne pas regarder sa main. Il fallait qu’il arrête d’y penser, au moins pour la durée de ce voyage.

C’était résolu et un immense sourire aux lèvres qu’il descendit sur le pont pour hurler à plein poumons :

\- LES GARS !!! RAMENEZ-VOUS, J’AI UN TRUC À VOUS DIRE !!!

Cela fit sursauter Usopp et Zoro qui s’affairaient juste à côté. Sanji sortit rapidement de la cuisine et Nami passa une tête au-dessus de la rambarde du pont supérieur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, encore ? Grogna-t-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Le capitaine balaya son équipage du regard, en s’efforçant de ne pas perdre son sourire lumineux.

\- Allez me chercher Franky et Chop’, faut que je parle à tout le monde !

\- Ça peut pas attendre un peu ? Soupira Usopp. Ils sont toujours en train de comater, et Chopper avait vraiment pas l’air dans ses baskets, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Mais... Chopper ne porte pas de baskets ! Souligna Luffy dans un rire, ce qui blasa ses nakamas.

C’était pas naturel non plus ça, se fit vaguement la réflexion Sanji. Du coin de l’œil, il vit le bretteur soupirer et se lever en direction de l’infirmerie.

\- Je vais les chercher. Indiqua-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Bon. Si la tête d’algue réagissait si rapidement, c’est que c’était sûrement important. Le blond serra les dents en se rappelant à quel point ce samurai du dimanche comprenait mieux Luffy qu’il ne le pourrait jamais. En général, ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, puisqu’il pouvait également se vanter de plutôt bien comprendre leur capitaine, au contraire d’Usopp ou de Nami-swan, par exemple. Mais il y avait une connexion particulière entre Luffy et Zoro, cela se sentait. Et dans les moments difficiles comme ceux qu’ils traversaient présentement, il aurait aimé avoir également cette proximité avec son capitaine pour lui venir en aide plus efficacement.

Quoique niveau efficacité, la face de gazon pouvait repasser, ces derniers temps.

En espérant que l’annonce de leur capitaine était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne savait pas vraiment le dire en voyant ce faux sourire horripilant sur la face du Chapeau de paille.

Zoro finit par réapparaître rapidement, affublé de Franky en train de râler et d’un Chopper à moitié endormi dans les bras du bretteur. Sanji déglutit discrètement. Beaucoup. Trop. Adorable.

Luffy leur envoya un sourire détonnant avant de se tourner vers le pont supérieur.

\- OÏÏÏ ! NAMI ! IL MANQUE PLUS QUE TOI !!

La navigatrice les rejoignit en râlant à son tour.

\- Ça va, ça va. Je suis pas sourde, je t’entends très bien même de là-haut, tu sais. Siffla-t-elle avant de prendre place à côté de Sanji, au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Cette fois, le sourire du Chapeau de paille se fit plus figé, même un peu résigné. Cela n’étonna pas ses nakamas plus que cela : ils commençaient à avoir l’habitude que Luffy fasse des têtes qui ne lui correspondaient pas, ces derniers temps.

\- J’ai eu une super idée. Annonça-t-il, tout en ne pouvant s’empêcher de se planquer un maximum sous son chapeau en fixant le sol pour éviter de croiser le regard de ses nakamas.

\- ... Ah oui, effectivement, je comprends que tu nous aies demandé de nous rassembler pour nous annoncer une nouvelle pareille. C’est assez incroyable, venant de toi. Ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter Sanji avec un sourire gêné en coin.

Il aurait dû la fermer, mais l’attitude de Luffy le rendait bien trop nerveux. C’était sorti tout seul.

Cela ne sembla pas incommoder leur capitaine plus que ça, puisque celui-ci partit dans un rire tonitruant.

\- HAHAHAHAHA T’ES TROP CON SANJI !!

Le blond ignora royalement le regard noir de la tête d’algue, mais ne vit pas le coup de la navigatrice arriver, ce qui lui laissa une belle bosse fumante sur le crâne.

\- Mais c’est pas possible ça ! On peut vraiment pas avoir de conversation sérieuse avec vous !! Fulmina-t-elle. Luffy, continue ce que t’avais à dire au lieu de te marrer !

\- Shishishi... Ouais, donc voilà... Reprit le Chapeau de paille, hésitant.

C’était bien plus difficile que Luffy ne l’avait imaginé. En même temps, il était une vraie quiche en la matière. Ce n’était pourtant pas bien compliqué, Usopp le faisait à longueur de temps et Sanji, Nami et même Robin l’avaient déjà fait plusieurs de fois... Mais lui, il détestait ça. Même pour des bonnes raisons, cela restait une forme de trahison et cela lui nouait la gorge.

Mais il devait le faire. Mentir à ses chers nakamas, pour les préserver. Il se rassura une énième fois en relativisant : ce n’était pas un véritable mensonge, en fait il allait juste leur cacher une partie de son idée. Il inspira profondément et se para à nouveau d’un joyeux masque de fortune avant de leur faire face.

\- Ben voilà. On a trouvé le One Piece. Je suis devenu le Roi des pirates.

Il ne put s’empêcher de marquer une courte pause. Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire à cela : leur capitaine voulait apparemment rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et ils avaient tous hâte d’entendre ce qu’il avait à leur dire à ce propos.

\- Maintenant que ça, c’est fait, ouais. Je vais pas vous cacher que je savais pas trop dans quelle direction aller, pour la suite, continua-t-il. Mais y’a un truc important qu’on doit tous faire. Important, et super cool, aussi !

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Le coupa Zoro, dont un des doigts rebondissait en un rythme impatient sur son biceps.

\- Shishishi, désolé Zoro ! Donc ce truc important, bah c’est tout simplement de retourner voir tout le monde !

Il leur fit un grand sourire, les poings sur les hanches, fier, et attendit leur réaction. Elle ne fut pas vraiment celle espérée.

\- Uuuh... Comment ça, retourner voir tout le monde ? Interrogea Franky, perdu.

\- Et c’est _qui_ exactement, « tout le monde » ?? S’empressa d’ajouter Usopp, un frisson lui parcourant l’échine en s’imaginant déjà refaire absolument TOUTES les îles dangereuses de Grand Line en sens inverse, et risquant ainsi au passage de recroiser d’anciens ennemis.

\- Ben... Pas tout le monde « tout le monde » non plus... Répondit Luffy avec une moue en se grattant la tête. Nos amis, ça serait déjà pas mal.

\- ... Je crois qu’il faut que tu développes un peu plus, Luffy. Dit Sanji en se rallumant une cigarette. C’est pas pour nous vanter, mais des amis, on en a pas qu’un petit peu.

\- Mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?! Grogna le capitaine.

Déjà qu’il était hyper mal à l’aise, ces enfoirés pouvaient au moins l’aider un peu, quand même !

\- Regardez ! Amorça-t-il, plus motivé que jamais à leur faire comprendre rapidement. Brook est enfin retourné au Cap des jumeaux pour voir Laboon ! A l’heure qu’il est, ils doivent passer un super moment ensemble en lui racontant toutes les aventures qu’on a vécu ! Vous avez pas envie de faire la même chose ?! Usopp, t’as bien assez d’histoires géniales à raconter à Kaya pour toute une vie ! T’as pas trop envie qu’on retourne à ton village pour que tu puisses lui redonner encore le sourire ?!

Cette question laissa le sniper de l’équipage sans voix.

\- Et toi Nami, ça fait tellement longtemps que t’as quitté Kokoyashi ! Avoue que ça te plairait de retourner voir ta sœur pour lui montrer tes cartes ! Sanji, t’as pas plein de trucs à raconter au vieux cuistot, toi aussi ?? Franky, Chopper ! La vieille docteure et la Franky Family doivent trop vous manquer, pas vrai ?!

Cette tirade eut pour effet d’arracher des sanglots à ces deux derniers, tandis que Nami, Sanji et Usopp se mordaient la lèvre inférieure, soudainement plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Zoro quant à lui continuait de fixer son capitaine dans les yeux. Effectivement, c’était une idée plutôt logique.

\- Quant à moi, j’ai vraiment VRAIMENT envie de retrouver Makino et de retourner embêter la vieille Dadan et le maire du village qui se moquaient de moi et de mon rêve ! Je leur raconterais nos aventures à la taverne de Makino, comme Shanks et son équipage l’avaient fait quand j’étais petit ! Et après que ça soit fait, on pourra repartir de nouveau à l’assaut de Grand Line, plus motivés que jamais !! Qu’est-ce que vous en dites, les gars ?!?

Leur capitaine leva les bras vers le ciel en riant, brûlant d’excitation, et ses nakamas ne purent s’empêcher de le suivre dans ce geste en criant de joie, réprimant comme ils le pouvaient leurs larmes d’émotion.

C’était une aventure d’un tout autre ton à laquelle ils ne s’attendaient pas venant du capitaine au Chapeau de paille, mais l’idée de revoir leurs amis et leur famille après toutes ces années et ces événements leur mettaient du baume au coeur. Ils se mirent à rire en voyant les larmes et la morve dégringoler sur le visage de Franky.

\- J’vous préviens bande d’enfoirés, il est hors de question que je pose le moindre orteil sur Water Seven ! Aucun de ces crétins me manque, vous entendez ?! J’en ai rien à foutre, de les revoir ou paaaaaaas !!!! Peina-t-il à articuler entre ses sanglots étranglés.

\- Yooosh, c’est décidé ! S’exclama Luffy : on retourne à Laugh Tale récupérer Robin et direction le Paradis !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, les dés sont (enfiiiiiiiiin) jetés ! Voici ce qui vous attend dans les chapitres suivants : beaucoup beaucoup de retrouvailles et plein de larmes et de joie en perspective !  
> Oh, et un chapitre du point de vue de Sanji, quel bonheur ! Il a longtemps été mon mugiwara préféré, et même si mon coeur s’attarde moins sur lui ces dernières années, ce fut un réel plaisir d’essayer de se mettre dans sa tête !  
> Je me suis surprise à le faire un peu gagatiser devant les attitudes choupinettes d’enfant de Chopper, c’est peut-être un peu OOC, mais j’ai trouvé ça hyper chou et plutôt logique venant de lui. Après tout, il a un coeur gros comme ça, notre cook <3
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Une erreur

.

Ils débarquèrent à Laugh Tale quelques jours plus tard pour récupérer Robin, que Nami avait préalablement prévenu par escargophone. La navigatrice s’était vaguement fait la réflexion qu’elle refuserait peut-être de nouveau de faire partie du voyage, mais l’archéologue l’avait vite rassuré.

 _\- Comment pourrais-je manquer une telle occasion de rencontrer tous vos compagnons et de voir de mes propres yeux vos villes natales ?_ Demanda doucement l’escargophone aux grands yeux bleus bienveillants.

\- Héhé, je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu n’as pas fini ton travail sur les ponéglyphes ? Répondit Nami un sourire aux lèvres à l’idée de revoir bientôt sa presque sœur.

 _\- Et c’est effectivement le cas_ , continua l’escargophone, _mais maintenant que je sais où les trouver, ils ne vont pas s’envoler. Après tout, ils attendent patiemment ici depuis plus de huit cent ans._

\- Tu crois qu’ils t’attendaient toi particulièrement ? Tu es peut-être une D sans le savoir ! Plaisanta la navigatrice, ce qui fit rire son amie.

_\- Fufufu, oui qui sait... ! En tout cas, merci de faire cet important détour pour me récupérer. J’aurais pu venir vous rejoindre avec le bateau de Franky..._

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Franky a toute ma confiance, mais en tant que détentrice d’un fruit du démon, jamais je n’aurais été sereine de te laisser monter là-dedans toute seule sur Grand Line ! Tu seras bien mieux avec nous sur le Sunny !

_\- Oh oui... Je dois avouer que notre lit moelleux me manque. Le futon me donne un peu mal au dos..._

\- Est-ce la voix de ma ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAN que j’entends ???

Nami grogna en voyant arriver le cuistot, les yeux en cœurs, dans un tourbillon d’amour vomitif qui suintait de tous ses pores.

\- Dégage de là, Sanji. Et je t’avais pas demandé un cocktail, par hasard ? Claqua la rousse d’une neutralité effrayante.

\- J’étais en train de le préparer, mais j’ai entendu une douce voix féminine qui n’était pas la tienne Nami-swaaan, alors j’ai accour-

\- Oui oui on a compris ! Dépêche-toi de le terminer alors ! Le coupa violemment la navigatrice en l’éloignant d’elle avec un pied méprisant dans le visage.

Comme à son habitude, cela ne perturba pas le blond plus que cela et il repartit aussitôt dans un tournoiement amoureux.

\- Tout de suite, Nami-swaaaaaan ! Robin-chwaaaan, à très bientôôôôôôôt !!!

Nami soupira de nouveau.

\- Tu me manques Robin. Me retrouver à être la seule femme que Sanji harcèle me rappelle qu’il peut vraiment être très collant quand il s’y met.

_\- Fufufu, pourtant tu apprécies ses attentions, en temps normal... Même un peu trop, parfois._

\- ... C’est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Grinça la rousse en pensant comprendre le sous-entendu.

_\- Fufufufu, rien de bien méchant. Et sinon, tu ne m’as pas dit quelle était notre prochaine destination ?_

« Je rêve. Si même Robin commence à être contre moi » pensa brièvement Nami en réprimant une grimace.

\- Eh bien, Luffy veut qu’on repasse par toutes nos îles « natales », si je peux dire ça comme ça, commença à expliquer la navigatrice. Donc il faut passer par Marie... -enfin, ce qu’il reste de Marie Joie-, pour retourner sur le Paradis. Luffy parlait de faire une escale éventuelle à Dressrosa, mais dans tous les cas, une fois qu’on aura passé les Sabaody, on ira directement à Water Seven.

_\- Nous en avons donc pour huit semaines de route si les vents nous sont favorables. Mon estimation est correcte ?_

\- Oui environ. Comptons deux ou trois mois si on rencontre des problèmes en chemin, et vu que ça risque fort d’arriver...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en fixant d’un œil mauvais Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Brook qui courraient dans tous les sens sur le pont, affairés à elle ne savait quel énième jeu stupide. L’archéologue saisit tout de suite l’allusion et son rire cristallin si particulier raisonna à travers le petit escargot.

.

Bien évidemment, l’instinct de Nami ne la trompa pas. Ils naviguaient à bonne allure en direction de Dressrosa depuis bientôt deux semaines et entamèrent leur seconde escale de ravitaillement le plus tranquillement possible. L’île n’était pas bien grande et ils ne pensaient pas y rester plus d’une journée, uniquement le temps de faire les achats nécessaires et de se dégourdir les jambes. La navigatrice s’était tout de même accordée un petit moment shopping avec Robin, et elles revenaient tout juste de leurs emplettes lorsqu’elles réalisèrent qu’un combat faisait rage juste sur le quai où était amarré le Sunny.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que ses doutes s’envolent à l’entente de la voix criarde de Luffy, dont les cris des attaques perçaient aisément le brouhaha que provoquait l’affrontement et les passants qui fuyaient précipitamment les lieux.

En s’approchant de plus près, les deux femmes constatèrent que Sanji, Zoro et Usopp étaient également jetés dans la bataille. Et à la vue des grimaces que tiraient leurs nakamas, les types en face n’étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Elles n’hésitèrent pas plus longtemps pour aller prêter main forte à leurs camarades, priants pour que Chopper et Franky reviennent rapidement de leurs propres courses.

Mais même avec l’équipage au complet, l’affrontement fut une catastrophe.

C’était après des heures de labeur et de combat acharné -un Usopp et un Franky mis K.O. en plus d’un Sanji et d’un Luffy gravement blessés plus tard-, qu’ils partirent en catastrophe de l’île alors qu’une flotte de la Marine approchait dangereusement des côtes. Sans le Coup de burst, ils se seraient certainement fait aborder, mais même leur carte maîtresse avait été mise à mal puisque dans la précipitation, c’était Zoro qui avait dû prendre la barre et le bretteur n’avait jamais contrôlé le bateau dans cette situation.

Le Thousand Sunny s’écrasa en mer sur son flanc bâbord avec une violence effrayante. Le choc fut si important que le bateau était à deux doigts de se coucher complètement et de se retourner. Franky, Sanji et Luffy ne devaient leur survie qu’aux réflexes de leur archéologue et de ses Mil Fleurs, tandis que Nami s’était rattrapée à la balustrade tant bien que mal et que Zoro avait réussi à rester agrippé au gouvernail au prix d’une bonne luxation de l’épaule.

Le bateau continua de tanguer violemment pendant quelques secondes, avant de doucement se stabiliser, ce qui leur permit de souffler un peu. Nami se hissa rapidement sur le pont avant que ses bras ne la lâchent et finit le cul par terre, le souffle court, les membres tremblants et les yeux exorbités.

\- ... Bordel... ZORO !!! QUAND JE TE DIS D’ATTENDRE, C’EST PAS POUR QU’ON PRENNE LE THÉ !!! LES VOILES ÉTAIENT PAS REPLIÉES, TU VEUX NOUS TUER OU QUOI ??!!

\- LA FERME !! Lui hurla ce dernier, pas plus frais. Si on avait attendu, on aurait dû affronter ces connards de la Marine, et j’te ferais remarquer qu’on a plus grand monde en état de se battre, là !!

\- DONC TU PRÉFÈRES NOUS COULER ET MANQUER DE DÉTRUIRE LE SUNNY, C’EST CA ?!!

\- J’AI FAIT CE QUE J’AI JUGÉ JUSTE POUR NOUS SAUVER LA PEAU !! TU PEUX PAS JUSTE TE CONTENTER DE CA, ABRUTIE ?!!

\- PAS QUAND TON FOUTU JUGEMENT PEUT NOUS CONDUIRE DROIT À LA MORT, SOMBRE CRÉTIN !! PERSONNE NE M’ÉCOUTE JAMAIS SUR CE PUTAIN DE BATEAU, DE TOUTE FAÇON !!

\- STOP !! ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! S’interposa Robin d’une voix forte. Ce n’est absolument pas le moment de nous disputer ! Nous avons des blessés, je vous rappelle !

Nami se mordit violemment les lèvres avant de jeter un regard à Sanji qui essayait difficilement de se relever. A ses côtés, Franky gisait inconscient et Luffy, étalé de tout son long sur le dos, ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, si ce n’était sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait en un rythme erratique.

\- Gnn, et merde... Grogna le cuistot en échouant une nouvelle fois à se lever.

Une de ses jambes avait apparemment pris un sacré coup au vu du flot de sang qui l’imbibait du haut du genou jusqu’au pied. Robin l’attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à s’asseoir, tandis que Zoro descendait les rejoindre en se massant l’épaule.

\- Je vais voir s’il n’y a pas de dégât à l’infirmerie, annonça-t-il platement, sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

\- Peux-tu ramener Chopper si tout va bien pour eux ? Demanda Robin. Il faut rapidement qu’il examine Sanji et Luffy, ils perdent trop de sang.

\- Ça va aller pour moi, Robin-chwan, annonça froidement Sanji, se cachant le visage sous ses cheveux tout en s’allumant une cigarette. Occupez-vous plutôt du cap’ et de Franky, ce pauvre vieux s’est mangé un sacré coup.

Zoro ne sembla les écouter que d’une oreille et il pénétra dans la cuisine sans répondre. Robin jeta un coup d’œil angoissé au cyborg qui semblait toujours inconscient. Elle revint rapidement à Sanji qui s’acharnait sur son briquet qui ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner. Mais la brune réalisa bien vite que c’était simplement parce que ses mains tremblaient trop.

\- ... Donne-moi ça, lui dit-elle avec douceur, tout en lui retirant le briquet des mains pour l’allumer à sa place.

Nami s’était entre temps relevée et errait plus qu’elle ne marchait sur la pelouse trempée, les yeux dans le vague.

\- ... Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, au juste ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais elle était assez proche de ses nakamas pour qu’ils l’entendent. Comment on a pu se prendre une telle dérouillée ? On est... On est l’équipage du Seigneur des Pirates, non ? On a vaincu la Marine, et Kaidô, et Big Mom, on a... Comment...

Elle fixa un instant ses mains tremblantes avant qu’un sanglot déchirant ne brise le silence du bateau.

\- Je suis désolé...

Écarquillant les yeux de plus belle, Nami se tourna lentement vers son capitaine. Il n’avait toujours pas bougé, mais il se couvrait à présent le visage d’une de ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

\- C’est ma faute... Tout est de ma faute... Sanji, j’suis désolé... J’suis tellement désolé...

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, se mêlant à des cris dont émanaient un mélange insupportable de colère et de désespoir. Aucun de ses nakamas ne répondit, se laissant tous les trois submerger par la honte et la tristesse.

.

Le lendemain matin, Nami, Zoro et Sanji étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, éreintés des évènements de la veille et de leur courte nuit. Sanji avait tenu à préparer un repas, même soft, malgré la recommandation de Chopper qu’il évite de trop rester debout dans les prochains jours pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Nami et Zoro n’avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille, passant leur colère l’un contre l’autre à grands renfort de regards noirs, même s’ils avaient parfaitement conscience que c’était puéril. La cuisine baignait dans un calme et un silence inhabituel pour un petit déjeuner, jusqu’à ce que Chopper ne sorte de l’infirmerie, de gros cernes lui barrant le pelage en dessous des yeux.

\- Hey Chopper, le salua Sanji. Comment ça va là-dedans ?

Le petit renne prit place à la table aux côtés de Zoro en soupirant.

\- Usopp a perdu pas mal de sang, mais ça devrait aller. Commença-t-il à expliquer, un peu las. J’ai eu vraiment peur quand je l’ai vu, mais vu que sa blessure est à la tête, c’était normal qu’il saigne autant. Il devrait reprendre ses esprits demain, tout au plus. Quant à Franky, je préfère attendre qu’il reprenne conscience aussi avant de m’avancer : c’est apparemment ses circuits d’alimentation qui ont été touchés, et je ne peux malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose. Ses organes n’ont rien, il est donc sorti d’affaire aussi, sur le plan médical, tout du moins...

\- Et ta tête ? Lui demanda Zoro.

\- Uh ?

Le médecin se tâta le crâne, semblant avoir oublié son propre bandage.

\- Ah... oh ça va, c’est pas grand-chose, j’ai juste pris un coup quand le Sunny est retombé... Et ton épaule, alors ?

\- T’inquiète pas pour moi. Grinça-t-il, un peu amer et en détournant aussitôt la tête.

Un petit silence retomba. Sanji déposa une assiette devant le renne qui le remercia d’une toute petite voix, avant de commencer à manger sans enthousiasme.

\- ... Robin est à la vigie ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Lui répondit Nami.

\- Elle ne m’a pas encore laissé examiner sa blessure au flanc, j’espère que ce n’est rien de grave non plus... J’irai la voir après ça, et il faudra que je retourne voir Luffy, aussi.

\- Chopper... N’oublie pas de te reposer. Tu dors debout, glissa doucement Sanji.

\- Je suis le médecin de l’équipage, c’est normal de...

\- Oui, mais on est pas en sucre non plus, le coupa le bretteur. T’iras te coucher après avoir vu Luffy et Robin, c’est clair ?

\- Hmmm...

Un nouveau silence désagréable s’installa, jusqu’à ce que Nami ne le brise au bout de quelques minutes.

\- ... Qui c’étaient, ces gars ? Il s’est passé quoi quand on est partis, au juste ?

Zoro et Sanji échangèrent un regard furtif. Le sabreur finit par prendre la parole au bout d’un autre instant de flottement.

\- Ils se sont présentés comme des rescapés de l’équipage de Barbe Noire, commença-t-il froidement. J’étais en train de faire ma sieste sur le pont quand j’ai entendu des éclats de voix sur le quai, donc je sais pas exactement comment ça a commencé, mais quand j’suis arrivé Luffy était en train de se prendre le bec avec eux. Je sais pas ce qu’ils se sont dit, mais il était furibard. Il tremblait comme une feuille, prêt à les exploser, mais... En fait, il a pas levé le petit doigt. Même quand l’un des gars a commencé à le cogner, il a pas moufté. J’suis intervenu, le cook est arrivé au même moment pour m’aider...

\- Mais cet abruti de Luffy continuait à se laisser frapper sans répliquer, continua Sanji. Il a juste commencé à sortir de sa léthargie quand je me suis pris stupidement un coup en essayant de le protéger... Je comprends pas ce qu’il lui a pris...

\- Ouais. Il a émergé seulement quand le cook s’est retrouvé en difficulté, renchérit Zoro tout en ignorant Sanji qui grognait fièrement qu’il n’était pas en difficulté. Enfin dans tous les cas, ces gars étaient pas des petites frappes. Pour qu’Usopp vienne nous prêter main forte, c’est qu’on devait méchamment donner l’impression de se prendre une rouste, vu de l’extérieur...

\- Ils étaient si forts que ça ? S’étonna Nami. Enfin, pour vous, je veux dire...

Sanji souffla bruyamment un nuage de fumée tout en serrant les dents.

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit toujours aussi platement Zoro. Mais quand t’as un putain de poids mort derrière toi qui fait n’importe quoi et que tu vois tes nakamas se prendre des coups stupidement à cause de lui, y’a de quoi vriller rapidement et perdre sa concentration. Même pour moi.

Chopper déglutit et Nami fronça à son tour les sourcils, avant de jeter un coup d’œil curieux à Sanji.

\- Zoro, n’abuse pas quand m-, commença-t-elle, avant d’être coupée par Sanji.

\- Il ne parle pas de moi Nami-swan, mais de Luffy.

La navigatrice se décomposa. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Luffy s’était excusé auprès du blond hier.

\- ... Vous ne pensez pas que vous en rajoutez un petit peu ? Tenta-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je veux dire, les combats, c’est ce que Luffy réussit le mieux, surtout quand il s’agit de nous protéger... Et puis, il va mieux ces derniers temps, alors...

\- Bien sûr que non il ne va pas mieux !! S’énerva soudainement Zoro en écrasant son poing sur la table, ce qui fit violemment sursauter Nami et Chopper. Il fait semblant et j’dois bien reconnaître qu’il joue drôlement bien l’jeu, ça c’est clair qu’on peut pas lui enlever ! Mais à aucun moment tu peux dire qu’il va « mieux », Nami ! Parce que ce que j’ai vu hier, c’était pas le comportement d’un capitaine : c’était le comportement d’un putain de suicidaire !!!

La rousse ne put retenir des larmes silencieuses à cette phrase et Chopper se cacha la tête dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis dit stupidement que ses efforts pour nous faire croire que ça allait mieux était un bon début, continua Zoro, complètement hors de lui à présent, mais hier il a mis vos vies en danger !! Usopp et Sanji auraient pu crever par sa faute !! C’est pas le comportement digne d’un capitaine !!

Il se leva d’un coup et bouscula Nami un peu brusquement en quittant la table, avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie.

\- Roi des pirates, mon cul ouais ! Cracha-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- ZORO ! L’appela Sanji fermement.

Le bretteur s’arrêta, sans toutefois daigner se tourner vers le blond, qui n’avait pas non plus bougé de sa place, toujours adossé à son plan de travail, les bras croisés.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller le voir, j’espère ? Demanda-t-il au vert, le ton suffisamment froid faisant bien comprendre qu’il attendait une seule et unique réponse. Tout ce que tu pourrais lui dire dans ton état actuel, tu le regretteras dans quelques heures et tu le sais très bien.

Le second sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de quitter la cuisine pour de bon. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les petits sanglots que Nami tentait d’étouffer comme elle le pouvait. Sanji boita tant bien que mal vers elle pour lui frotter doucement le dos en signe de réconfort, mais cela ne fit qu’accentuer sa détresse.

.

Franky reprit conscience dans l’après-midi, suivi de près par Usopp, au grand soulagement du médecin de l’équipage. Le cyborg était sur pied en quelques heures après être passé à son atelier, contrairement au sniper que Chopper essayait fermement de garder à l’infirmerie pour qu’il se repose, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Depuis qu’il avait émergé, le garçon n’avait qu’en tête d’aller parler à Luffy. Il avait lui aussi remarqué son laisser-aller inhabituel pendant le combat et cela l’avait alarmé bien plus que tout son comportement global des dernières semaines.

\- C’est seulement maintenant que tu réalises l’ampleur du problème, espèce d’abruti ? Lui claqua Zoro, adossé nonchalamment contre la porte de l’infirmerie.

Chopper avait demandé l’aide des autres pour obliger le sniper à se recoucher, ce qui avait fini en réunion improvisée dans la petite pièce. Seuls Franky et Robin étaient restés au pas de la porte juste derrière Zoro, évitant ainsi qu’ils ne se marchent tous dessus. L’ambiance était lourde et ils avaient l’impression de comploter contre leur capitaine, mais ils devaient se concerter et essayer de trouver une solution pour ne plus que l’incident de la veille ne se reproduise.

\- Je... J’ai peut-être un peu joué l’autruche, c’est vrai... Bafouilla Usopp, serrant les draps blancs entre ses poings à s’en blanchir les articulations. Il recommençait à répondre à mes propositions idiotes de jeux et il rigolait de nouveau comme avant, j’ai bêtement pensé que ça allait mieux... Mais j’étais pas... pas le seul... Hésita-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à ses nakamas. Enfin, j’veux pas... non plus insinuer qu’on a tous été stupides ou quoi, bien sûr...

\- Tu peux l’insinuer, le coupa sombrement Robin. Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu tous fait avoir par son attitude rassurante... Ou plutôt que nous avons joué les autruches, comme tu le dis si bien.

\- ... Vous croyez vraiment qu’il faisait vraiment semblant, ces derniers temps ? Tâtonna Nami, aussi hésitante qu’Usopp. Ça semblait pourtant bien fonctionner, on a tous fait des efforts pour venir vers lui et il répondait plutôt facilement...

\- Et alors. T’es la plus grande comédienne de ce bateau, tu devrais savoir que c’est facile à faire, grogna de nouveau Zoro.

\- Sauf que jusqu’ici, je crois qu’aucun de nous ne se doutait que Luffy était aussi talentueux en la matière. Fit remarquer Sanji, envoyant au passage un regard noir à sa Némésis qui lui sortait par les trous de nez à s’acharner autant sur sa Nami-chérie.

Depuis qu’ils avaient rencontré les Rolling Pirates, l’équipage du Chapeau de paille avait presque cru que les semaines suivant la bataille de Marie Joie n’avaient jamais existé. Ils avaient tous multiplié les efforts pour occuper Luffy du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient et lui changer les idées : Usopp et Chopper avaient redoublé de créativité pour inventer des jeux toujours plus stupides à lui proposer, Franky lui avait plusieurs fois construit de magnifiques mini-robots (aucun n’avait malheureusement dépassé la demie heure d’espérance de vie entre les mains de l’homme caoutchouc), Sanji essayait de lui mettre la double ration de viande dès qu’il le pouvait, Zoro lui avait plusieurs fois proposé qu’ils s’entraînent ensemble pour qu’il se défoule, Nami et Robin s’étaient trouvées une nouvelle passion en essayant de lui faire enfiler des robes pour l’embêter, et même Brook, via l’escargophone, leur avait plusieurs fois gratifié d’un concert improvisé.

Et à tout cela, Luffy avait plutôt répondu plutôt positivement. L’ambiance festive et joyeuse battait de nouveau son plein sur le Sunny, et même si les plus attentifs d’entre eux –Zoro, Sanji et Robin en première ligne-, avaient bien captés les changements brusques d’humeur et le regard vide de leur capitaine lorsqu’il se croyait seul, ils avaient réellement espéré que cela ne soit qu’un stigmate et que ces épisodes finiraient par lui passer également.

Crédules qu’ils étaient.

A présent, tous serrés dans la petite infirmerie à ne pas arriver à se regarder dans les yeux, ils réalisaient l’ampleur de leur naïveté.

Car si Luffy en était arrivé au point de faire complétement capoter un combat en faisant voler en éclat leur si belle coordination et n’ayant qu’à moitié conscience du danger qu’il faisait prendre à ses nakamas, c’était qu’il allait encore plus mal que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu imaginer.

\- Il faut... Qu’on lui parle, finit par lâcher Usopp en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Oui, et rapidement, acquiesça Sanji à ses côtés.

\- Je pense que ça ne va pas être possible tout de suite... Leur annonça Chopper.

\- Pourquoi ?? S’alarma immédiatement le sniper.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais je crois qu’il est... En quelque sorte, dans une sorte d’état de choc, depuis hier. Expliqua le petit renne, plus abattu que jamais.

\- En état de choc ?! Demanda Franky.

\- Il n’a pas répondu à mes questions –non-, en fait il n’a même pas dit un seul mot à chaque fois que je suis allé le voir... Continua le médecin. Il... s’est contenté de... de pleurer... Je crois...

Cette fois Chopper ne tint plus, et il explosa lui-même en sanglot.

\- Je crois qu’il n’a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu’on est revenu sur le Sunny ! Articula-t-il tant bien que mal. Je déteste le voir comme ça !! Je suis son médecin, mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui !! Je suis vraiment inutile !!

\- Chopper !

Nami attrapa le petit renne de force pour le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer malgré ses propres mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Tous les autres chapeaux de paille grimacèrent.

\- Et ben, on a juste qu’à attendre qu’il termine de faire son bébé et on ira lui parler, claqua Zoro, qui ne semblait pas vraiment touché par l’atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois qu’il « fait son bébé », là ? Lui répondit le cuistot, cette fois vraiment sur les nerfs après son rival. C’est vraiment comme ça que tu le vois, tête d’algue ?!

\- Oui, il fait son bébé. Pleurer au lieu de se relever et avancer, je ne vois pas comment on peut appeler ça autrement.

Sanji lui fit face, mauvais.

\- T’as bien conscience qu’il n’y a pas trente-six raisons qui le mettraient dans cet état, pas vrai ?! Je vais te dire ce qu’il lui arrive, vu que t’as un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau : il s’en veut de nous avoir mis en danger. C’est bon, ça a fait le tour là ?

\- Sauf que c’était avant de laisser ses nakamas se faire toucher à sa place qu’il aurait dû y penser. Continua Zoro en soutenant le regard du blond, glacial. S’en vouloir pour des choses qui échappent à notre pouvoir, pas de problème, c’est compréhensible. Pleurnicher comme une fillette parce qu’on assume pas de s’être laisser volontairement aller, ça, hors de question que je le cautionne. Surtout venant de Luffy. De notre foutu capitaine.

\- Et ça t’est pas venu à l’esprit que notre « foutu capitaine » est peut-être trop au bout du rouleau pour rester au top vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?! Renchérit Sanji, contenant de moins en moins sa colère. Y’a qu’un monstre comme toi pour être « parfait » constamment, bretteur de mes deux !! T’as peut-être tendance à l’oublier !

\- C’est pas une question de perfection, putain de sourcil en vrille ! C’est une question de valeurs ! Un mec comme Luffy ne peut pas abandonner ses principes du jour au lendemain comme ça lui chante, juste parce qu’il a un foutu coup de déprime !! Dans ce cas-là, autant dissoudre ce putain d’équipage-

\- Zoro ! Coupa Robin, mais apparemment pas assez fort puisque le bretteur continua :

\- Parce qu’il est hors de question que je reste sous le commandement d’un lâche qui préfère chialer plutôt que d’assumer qu’il a fait une connerie en gardant la tête haute !!

\- ZORO !! Cria cette fois-ci Robin aussi fort qu’elle le put.

Il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre. Le visage décomposé du blond en face de lui, qui fixait à présent quelque chose dans le dos du sabreur, voulait absolument tout dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce chapitre n’était absolument pas prévu dans mon petit programme, à l’origine. Mes doigts et mon cerveau n’en ont fait qu’à leur tête et je n’ai pas fait grand-chose pour les retenir... Tant mieux ou on aurait pu s’en passer ? Qui peut le dire... Dans tous les cas, j’ai beaucoup aimé faire interagir les mugis ensemble sans Luffy !  
> Et enfiiin je réussis à faire des chapitres plus longs ! J’espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère vraiment de mon côté. Je trouve subjectivement que ça fait plus « sérieux ».
> 
> A très vite pour la confrontation !


	8. En route vers Water Seven

Zoro pensait réellement ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais à cet instant précis, il regretta d’avoir ouvert la bouche : c’était d’ailleurs peut-être bien la première fois de sa vie que cela arrivait, tiens. Il se gratta la tête dans un geste gêné, sans pour autant se retourner. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ?

\- ... Je te contredirai pas, Zoro. T’as totalement raison.

Luffy s’avança un peu plus dans la cuisine pour se positionner juste derrière Robin et Franky. Même si la plupart d’entre eux ne cautionnaient pas un seul instant les paroles de Zoro, ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de se retrouver honteux, à se faire prendre ainsi à parler de leur capitaine dans son dos. Aussi, le brun ne réussit qu’à s’accrocher brièvement au seul regard de Sanji, avant que celui-ci ne finisse également par baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir les paupières rouges de son capitaine. Seul contre tous, hein ?

\- Les gars... J’ai... J’ai vraiment tout foiré, sur ce coup-là. Bafouilla-t-il. Je suis... Vraiment désolé, mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutez...

Aucune réponse, si ce n’était Robin à sa droite qui semblait vouloir lui insuffler tout le courage possible pour continuer à travers ses douces prunelles bleues.

\- ... Zoro a complètement raison. Je vous ai laissé tomber... C’est pas digne d’un capitaine... je peux pas... risquer vos vies sous prétexte que je vais pas très bien... Je...

\- Luffy, l’interrompit Usopp, moi je suis pas d’accord avec Zoro. On fait tous des erreurs, t’es pas un surhomme malgré tout ce qu’on peut... tout ce qu’on peut pens...

Son rythme assuré s’effondra à mesure qu’il se faisait écraser par le regard noir du sabreur en face de lui. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas démonter et avala sa salive pour se redonner contenance.

\- He-hem... Je veux dire, ok, Sanji et moi on a pris cher, mais y’a pas mort d’homme non plus ! Et puis, ces gars faisaient partie de l’équipage de Barbe Noire, on fait bien plus faibles, dans le genre ! Et quand bien même, t’as le droit de pas être à cent pourcents de temps en temps !! C’est pas moi qui t’en voudrai pour ça, en tout cas !

\- Encore heureux, vu que toi tu dépasses jamais les dix pour cent... Grinça Zoro entre ses dents tout en croisant les bras presque en signe de bouderie.

Sanji ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire malgré lui.

\- Mais je t’en veux quand même, Luffy !! Les ignora royalement Usopp.

Jusqu’ici, Luffy et les autres pensaient suivre un peu le raisonnement de leur ami, mais là, il les avait perdu. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui comme un seul homme.

\- ... Je t’en veux pas d’avoir eu un coup de relâchement pendant le combat, précisa le sniper, mais plutôt de ne pas nous avoir dit à quel point tu n’allais pas bien ! Ça, je vais avoir du mal à te le pardonner !

Ah, c’était donc ça. Luffy baissa la tête pour cacher son visage sous son chapeau de paille, mais ne put s’empêcher malgré tout d’esquisser un sourire.

\- Je croyais qu’on était amis, Luffy ! Nakamas, même ! On est une famille ! Quand l’un de nous s’effondre, tous les autres seront là pour le relever !

\- C’est vrai, le coupa soudainement le brun. Et c’est ce que vous avez fait.

Les sept paires d’yeux revinrent sur leur capitaine.

\- J’suis pas si stupide, vous savez... Je l’ai bien remarqué...

Ils en furent pour la plupart étonnés. C’est vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment cherché à être discrets, dans leurs tentatives de changer les idées à Luffy. Mais leur capitaine était tellement naïf... Peut-être qu’il mûrissait bien plus vite qu’ils ne le pensaient, finalement... Il releva enfin la tête vers eux, un sourire en coin.

\- ... J’ai bien compris que Nami pouvait pas laisser Sanji me donner autant de bouffe sans qu’il y ait anguille sous roche. Vous avez vraiment assuré, sur ce coup-là.

Ils attendirent la suite... Qui ne vint pas.

Un ange passa.

Les Chapeaux de paille eurent tous une petite larme de dépit : c’était tout ce qu’il avait remarqué, finalement... Étonnant ? Absolument pas. Usopp sentit quelque chose se briser en lui en repensant aux maux de crâne qu’il s’était tapé en réfléchissant constamment à des nouvelles idées de jeu, tandis que Franky eut un sanglot ému pour ses mini-robots partis trop tôt et que Zoro regretta amèrement toutes les siestes qu’il avait sauté juste pour dégourdir le brun. Ils retiraient tous ce qu’ils avaient pensé cinq secondes avant : Luffy restait cet imbécile de Luffy. Et il n’y avait décidemment que la bouffe pour garder un idiot de cette envergure à flot.

Le concerné finit tout de même par remarquer leur émoi et cligna des yeux d’incompréhension.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Rien rien... Lui répondirent-ils en choeur.

Le sabreur s’approcha finalement de son capitaine pour lui faire face.

\- Luffy... Usopp a raison. T’aurais pas dû nous cacher que ça n’allait pas à ce point. Ça t’a poussé à la connerie.

Le brun soutint le regard dur de son second, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

\- T’as le droit de ne pas avoir le moral. Je te l’ai dit en plus, à Laugh Tale : faut que tu te laisses du temps. Mais c’est pas une raison pour piétiner tes valeurs comme tu l’as fait hier.

\- Je sais, Zoro. Répondit Luffy, impassible d’apparence.

\- Je serais toujours derrière toi, mais pas si tu risques la vie de nos nakamas comme ça. Je veux plus jamais avoir à rattraper tes conneries, tu m’as bien compris ?

\- Cinq sur cinq.

\- ... La prochaine fois Luffy, j’espère que t’es conscient que je pourrais plus...

\- Y’aura pas de prochaine fois, Zoro. Le coupa Luffy, le regard certainement plus dur qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Je suis votre capitaine, je l’oublie pas. Je me laisserai plus envahir par mes sentiments dans les moments importants. T’inquiète pas pour ça.

Le bretteur jaugea son nakama du regard. Rien n’avait vraiment changé depuis hier, les prunelles noires étaient toujours aussi désespérément mornes et vides que ces dernières semaines, et pourtant, la petite flamme si typique de Luffy au Chapeau de paille qui disait qu’il allait exploser tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin crépitait toujours, bien à l’abri dans son foyer de détermination.

\- ... Bien. Finit-il par répondre à son capitaine avant de le dépasser pour quitter la cuisine.

Lorsqu’il fut dehors, Zoro s’adossa à la porte un instant. Il se massa la nuque dans un geste mécanique, légèrement mal à l’aise : peut-être qu’il y était allé un peu fort, tout à l’heure. Luffy n’avait jamais eu l’intention de fuir ses responsabilités, il lui avait juste fallu un peu plus de temps que d’habitude pour se reprendre, c’était tout. Il aurait peut-être à s’excuser... Plus tard...

Dans l’infirmerie, les autres chapeaux de paille souriaient avec bienveillance à leur capitaine, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi rajouter de plus. De son côté, la scène gênait ledit capitaine bien plus qu’il n’aurait pu le penser. Se retrouver ainsi seul face à son équipage entier qui le jugeait pour autre chose qu’une de ses stupidités ou un de ses actes insensés de bravoure, c’était nouveau pour lui. Et il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier cette soudaine compassion dans le regard de ses nakamas. Néanmoins, il ne trouva pas la force de se plaindre : il n’était pas vraiment en position de le faire.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, bro’ ! Lança joyeusement Franky à ses côtés en lui mettant une grande tape dans le dos. On est tous entiers et Zoro n’a même pas cassé l’Sunny, on s’en sort plutôt pas mal ! Même le Roi des pirates peut avoir des moments de faiblesse, c’est pas la mer à boire !

Luffy savait très bien qu’ils avaient raison : il n’était pas invincible. Ses combats des derniers mois et tous ses amis sacrifiés pour lui venir en aide en étaient la preuve. Mais justement : il en avait eu assez de ne pas être assez fort. Il s’était entraîné sans relâche pour arriver à surpasser ses ennemis et ses efforts avaient payé. Il avait surpassé Kaidô, Big Mom, Teach et Akainu en force brute. Il était peut-être même, à l’heure actuelle, l’homme le plus fort du monde...

Et pourtant, une simple petite phrase couplée à sa déprime actuelle avait suffi à démolir entièrement sa volonté. Il avait laissé son envie de vivre être réduite à néant pendant plusieurs minutes. De bien trop longues minutes de prostration soudaine qui auraient pu coûter la vie d’un de ses nakamas. Il avait fallu que Sanji se fasse cogner à sa place pour qu’il émerge enfin. À ses yeux, même si c’était à une échelle moindre évidemment, cela restait encore un sacrifice de plus.

\- ... Je suis vraiment désolé, les gars... Ne put-il finalement pas s’empêcher de répéter. Sanji, je-

\- Rah, mais ferme-la deux minutes, tu veux ? Le coupa ce dernier. T’as pas à t’excuser Luffy. Comme l’a si bien dit Usopp, t’es pas un surhomme. T’as bien le droit de faire deux-trois conneries de temps en temps.

Le brun se plongea dans le regard azur de son cuisinier et, loin d’y lire une quelconque forme de condescendance, il apprécia d’y trouver quelque chose de bien différent.

De la confiance, peut-être ? Comme s’il lui disait : « je sais très bien que tu surmonteras tout ça comme un chef ».

\- Allez, va te reposer. T’as vu l’état de ton corps ? Hors de question que tu te montres à ma douce Viola dans cet état ! Conclut le blond. 

Il finit par imiter Zoro et quitta l’infirmerie, non sans avoir frotté affectueusement le haut du chapeau de son cadet à son passage. Cela fit sourire ce dernier.

\- Sanji a raison, Luffy ! S’exclama Chopper. Assieds-toi, je vais changer tes bandages !

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun s’exécuta et prit place sur un tabouret. Les autres suivirent le mouvement en sortant de la petite pièce à leur tour, dans l’ensemble soulagés à l’idée d’avoir pu en partie régler leur problème avec leur capitaine.

Un silence confortable s’installa tandis que Chopper défaisait lentement les bandages de Luffy pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier fixait le plancher l’œil dans le vague, alors qu’Usopp ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer les blessures de son meilleur ami.

Les différentes plaies qui lui striaient le corps étaient par endroit vraiment profondes. Et bien que le sniper pouvait attester sans hésitation de la force que possédaient leurs précédents ennemis, Usopp avait tout de même réussi à se défendre, lui, l’un des plus faibles de l’équipage. Ces types n’avaient clairement pas le niveau pour mettre Luffy à mal. Alors, en voyant ainsi ses blessures, il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Zoro en voulait tellement à leur capitaine : ce dernier n’avait pas activé son haki de l’armement comme il le faisait à son habitude. Et vu que ce genre de pouvoir tenait plus du réflexe qu’autre chose, cela voulait certainement dire que Luffy ne l’avait pas activé _volontairement_.

Usopp déglutit silencieusement alors que Luffy redressait la tête pour lui faire un petit sourire. Il le lui rendit tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître du désarroi qui l’assaillait à présent et il se replongea dans ses pensées, puisque l’œil de son ami repartit également dans le vague.

L’état de Luffy était-il si catastrophique que cela pour qu’il en vienne à avoir une attitude à la limite du suicidaire... ?

Puis soudain, les événements précédents la bataille lui revinrent en mémoire. Perché sur la vigie à réparer l’extérieur d’une fenêtre, il avait vu sans mal le groupe de pirates approcher de Luffy, qui jouait à ce moment-là avec un chat sur le quai juste à côté du Sunny. Lorsqu’ils avaient entamé la conversation, son capitaine semblait dans son état normal, à entendre par là qu’il avait rapidement pris son attitude de défi habituelle lorsqu’on vient lui chercher des noises. Puis, au détour d’une phrase, Luffy avait semblé être comme foudroyé et n’avait soudainement plus réagi, même lorsque les pirates avaient commencé à lever la main sur lui.

Était-ce finalement quelque chose que ces sales types lui avaient dit qui avait plongé son ami dans une telle torpeur ?

Il revint finalement vers son capitaine qui faisait à présent des commentaires désobligeants à Chopper sur son état de santé, relativisant beaucoup trop alors que le médecin n’appréciait définitivement pas l’aspect de certaines de ses blessures. Peut-être que le petit renne était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui... ?

\- Dis, Luffy...

Il regretta immédiatement d’avoir ouvert la bouche sans s’en être rendu compte. Mais quand les grands yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui avec un air interrogateur, il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’y’a ? Questionna curieusement l’intéressé.

Peut-être que cela lui permettrait d’aider son ami à surmonter plus efficacement cette période difficile, avec un peu de chance.

Usopp se mordit la lèvre et prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Euuh... Ces sales types, ils t’ont parlé avant que le combat commence. J’vous ai vu du haut de la vigie et...

Les iris noirs s’assombrirent immédiatement, ce qui déstabilisa le sniper. Il avait vu juste apparemment et il était d’autant plus étonné que Luffy avait tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir.

\- ... C’est ce qu’ils t’ont dit qui t’as mis dans cet état, n’est-ce pas... ?

Le capitaine chercha à fuir son regard et baissa la tête pour se cacher sous son chapeau, se murant dans le silence. De son côté, Chopper interrogea muettement Usopp, un peu perdu. Le sniper déglutit de nouveau : il ne comptait pas lâcher l’affaire si près du but. Si ce simple échange pesait autant sur les épaules de son ami, il voulait au moins savoir s’il avait moyen de l’en soulager. Mais pour cela, il devait déjà savoir de quoi il en retournait.

\- ... Tu veux bien... Me le dire ? Ce que ces enfoirés t’ont dit.

Quelques très longues secondes passèrent. Trop longues pour Usopp : elles vinrent au bout de sa volonté. Il n’était pas doué pour réconforter les autres, et son sentiment d’impuissance face à la détresse de son meilleur ami lui déchirait le coeur.

\- Bon, c’est pas grave... Souffla-t-il, vaincu. Je veux pas te forc-

\- Il a dit... Le coupa Luffy, le visage toujours caché sous son chapeau de paille. Ce mec m’a dit... Que je ne méritais pas d’être le Roi des pirates. Que je n’avais vaincu Teach que parce qu’on m’avait aidé, et que je n’étais qu’un faiblard qui...

Chopper et Usopp reconnurent bien le sanglot étouffé qui brisa la voix de leur ami et remarquèrent que ses poings serrés commençaient à trembler.

\- ... Un faiblard qui n’était même pas capable de sauver la vie... de son propre frère...

Le sniper sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Il aurait tellement, tellement voulu être utile pourtant.

Mais pour ce genre de chose, il ne servait à rien. Face à la mort et la douleur sourde qu’elle infligeait sur son passage, il n’y avait que le temps qui comptait, et rien d’autre. Il était bien placé pour le savoir : les amis et les sourires ne remplaçaient jamais vraiment les moments de bonheur disparus. Ils n’effaçaient jamais le vide et le manque. Ils ne ramenaient pas les morts à la vie.

Alors, malgré ce sentiment d’inutilité qui lui vrillait l’estomac et ses blessures physiques, il prit sur lui pour faire la seule minuscule chose qu’il pouvait apporter à ce moment-là.

Il sera son ami dans ses bras.

.

Ils ne firent qu’une rapide escale d’une journée à Dressrosa, Luffy souhaitant continuer leur voyage le plus rapidement possible. Ils furent merveilleusement bien accueillis par la population et la famille Riku était plus qu’heureuse de leur réserver un grand banquet. Luffy passa une partie de sa soirée à papoter joyeusement avec Rebecca, celle-ci se délectant avec plaisir des exploits que les Chapeaux de paille avaient réalisé depuis leur départ du _Pays de L'Amour_ que lui raconta le capitaine _,_ même si elle était déjà au courant des grandes lignes à travers les journaux. Quant aux Tontattas, ils collèrent avec délice leur Dieu Usoland jusqu’au départ de l’équipage, le menteur ne se privant pas de leur narrer également ses propres exploits _version Usopp_. Ce fut donc des nains les yeux en étoile et persuadés que c’était leur Dieu lui-même qui avait vaincu Kaidô et Barbe Noire qui firent une ovation de départ aux Chapeaux de paille le lendemain.

Le Thousand Sunny arriva en vue de Red Line deux semaines plus tard. Les alentours de l’ancien quartier général de la Marine et de Marie Joie grouillaient toujours de navires, ils s’attelèrent donc à passer la zone le plus rapidement possible. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils n’échappèrent pas à la vigilance de deux bateaux qui les prirent rapidement en chasse, mais un Coup de Burst les éloigna rapidement des ennuis qu’ils préféraient éviter à cet instant. Malheureusement, ils constatèrent plus tard que les environs des Sabaody abondaient d’encore plus de Marines et Luffy fit -sagement mais à contrecœur-, le choix de passer l’archipel sans s’y arrêter.

Leur voyage se poursuivit donc normalement et l’on aurait même pu dire tranquillement si le calme sur le Sunny n’était pas régulièrement interrompu par les protestations virulentes d’un certain charpentier...

\- Pour la dernière fois : j’irai. Pas. À. Water. SEVEN !! BORDEL !!

Lui et Nami étaient sur le pont, Franky tenant fermement la barre entre ses grosses paluches, une grimace à peine dissimulée par ses lunettes de soleil, tandis que la navigatrice tentait tant bien que mal de la lui faire lâcher.

\- Ce n’est pas toi qui décides, Franky !! Lâche ce fichu gouvernail, on va finir par complètement dévier si tu continues tes conneries !!

\- Arrête de t’égosiller gamine, tu vas t’faire mal inutilement. Lui lâcha-t-il d’un ton supérieur et étrangement calme.

\- C’EST QUOI CETTE ATTITUDE, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! Hurla la rousse, hors d’elle. TU PEUX PAS ME DIRE DES CHOSES DE MANIÈRE AUSSI POSÉE ALORS QUE TU NOUS SOÛLES AVEC TON CAPRICE DE BÉBÉ DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN !!! T’ES PAS CENSÉ ÊTRE L’AÎNÉ DE CE FOUTU BATEAU ?!

\- Brook est plus vieux qu’moi.

\- FAIS PAS LE MALIN, TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE !! LÂCHE CE FOUTU GOUVERNAIL OU JE T’ENVOIE ROUILLER DANS LES BAS FONDS AVEC LA POISCAILLE !!

Toujours accrochée à ses avant-bras géants sur lesquels elle frappait à présent sans ménagement, le cyborg la laissa s’agiter encore quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de tout simplement lever le bras assez haut pour que la pauvre navigatrice se retrouve suspendue un bon mètre les pieds au-dessus du sol, agrippant fermement sa prise par réflexe. Elle battit mécaniquement l’air de ses jambes en poussant un petit cri surpris avant de lâcher d’un coup et d’atterrir sur les fesses avec un couinement loin d’être gracieux, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le charpentier. Pas de bol pour lui, le cuistot avait assisté à toute la scène.

\- FRANKYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! QU’EST-CE QUE TU OSES FAIRE À MA DOUCE NAMI-SWAN ???!! Lui hurla-t-il dessus après les avoir rejoints en un énorme saut rageur et enflammé.

\- J’ai rien fait moi, c’est elle qui m’prend la tête. Lui répondit-il nonchalamment tout en se curant l’oreille de sa mini main.

Sanji s’embrasa des pieds à la tête et attrapa son compagnon par la chemise pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Enfoiré de goujat, présente-lui des excuses immédiatement !!

\- Heiiiin ?! C’est plutôt elle qui devrait s’excuser de vouloir m’forcer à faire des trucs que j’ai pas envie !

\- CETTE FOIS, ÇA SUFFIT !! Explosa la concernée, toujours par terre, tandis que les deux autres commençaient à se jauger en vue d’un éventuel combat. LUFFY !

La tête du capitaine, dont le reste du corps était tranquillement assis sur la figure de proue, apparut en quelques secondes au bout de son cou élastique.

\- Présent !

\- Parle immédiatement à cette boite de conserve avant que j’en fasse de la charpie !! Fulmina-t-elle alors que Franky et Sanji s’entre-tiraient la peau qui déformaient leurs visages en des grimaces immondes tout en se grognant dessus.

Le reste du corps de l’homme chewing-gum rebondit sur le pont en moins de temps pour le dire et tout en se moquant allègrement des faces difformes de ses deux nakamas, il se glissa entre eux pour les séparer.

\- Hahaha, arrêtez de faire des tronches pareilles, je peux pas engueuler Franky sérieusement sinon ! S’esclaffa-t-il un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- M’engueuler ?! Bondit-il tout en lâchant enfin le cuistot. J’ai pas arrêté d’dire que j’voulais pas aller à Water Seven, Luffy !! Et j’croyais que t’avais compris que tu me convaincrais pas, alors c’est plutôt l’autre petite chieuse qui veut me piquer la barre qu’tu devrais engueuler !!

\- En attendant, « l’autre petite chieuse » l’a vraiment récupéré, la barre. Indiqua Sanji de nouveau calme en s’allumant une cigarette et en montrant Nami qui changeait de cap tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Et si tu t’approches encore d’elle, tu vas tâter de ma semelle.

\- MAIS C’EST QUE VOUS ÊTES _SUPEEEER_ OBSTINÉS, BORDEL !! JE RENTRERAI PAS, VOUS M’ENTENDEEEEEEZ !!!!

Et comme pour illustrer sa résolution, il bouscula brutalement ses trois nakamas qui lui barraient le passage et se jeta sur le gouvernail... Pour l’arracher du pont dans un énorme fracas.

Tandis que les trois autres hurlèrent de concert sous le choc, les yeux leur sortant des orbites, le charpentier fondit en larmes en tenant toujours le morceau de bois haut au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Sunnyyyyyy, pardonne-moiiiii... Se lamenta-t-il, sans voir que Nami et Sanji fondaient sur lui, jambe enflammée et Climat-tact sortis.

Quelques litres de sang et plusieurs bosses plus tard, il était désormais étalé de tout son long sur la pelouse du Sunny, Luffy et Chopper près de lui. Le médecin de bord lui bandait ses blessures tout en tremblant en ressentant l’aura menaçante qui émanait de la bibliothèque dans laquelle s’était enfermée Nami.

\- T’as vraiment pas envie de rentrer à ce point, Franky ? S’enquit Luffy avec un petit sourire.

\- Va falloir que j’le répète combien de fois pour qu’ça rentre dans vos crânes... ? Geignit le concerné.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas revoir Monsieur Icebarg et la Franky Family ? Demanda tout innocemment Chopper à son tour.

Le cyborg ne daigna pas répondre, faisant de nouveau la moue.

\- Et les deux filles aux coupes bizarres, là ! Continua Luffy qui ne perdait étrangement rien de son engouement malgré la situation. Comment c’était leur nom... ? Ah, oui : Emyu et Tori* !!

\- C’est Mozu et Kiwi, abruti. Répliqua platement Franky.

\- J’étais pas loin !! S’amusa le brun en éclatant de rire.

Le bleu refit une magnifique grimace qui semblait seulement être là pour empêcher les larmes de couler de nouveau.

\- J’m’en branle d’elles et j’m’en branle des gars de la Franky family ! J’ai rien à faire à Water Seven, c’est tout et point final.

\- Oh Franky... Tu leur en veux de t’avoir laissé partir, c’est ça ? Tenta le petit renne.

\- Mais nan j’m’en fous j’vous dis !! Et j’vois pas pourquoi on continue d’en parler, bordel !!

Il se redressa d’un coup, furibond, et attrapa le capitaine par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Luffy, j’croyais que t’étais d’accord avec moi pour qu’on passe Water Seven quand on en avait parlé la dernière fois ! ‘Me dis pas que t’en as reparlé avec la chieuse dans mon dos ?!

\- Nan, j’ai rien dit à Nami...

Chopper tenta d’attraper le bras du cyborg pour le faire lâcher et ne réussit qu’à se suspendre du bout de ses petits sabots.

\- N’en veut pas à Luffy, Franky ! Même moi je pensais que tu allais finir par changer d’avis !

\- Mais pourquoi j’changerais d’avis ?! Quand j’dis quelque chose, j’m’y tiens ! J’suis _suuuper_ sérieux, comme gars, vous devriez l’savoir !

\- Franky... Reprit plus sombrement le capitaine. On fait juste un passage. Juste le temps de profiter de nos amis là-bas et on repart... J’vois pas le problème.

Franky finit par lâcher son cadet et baissa la tête, apparemment plongé dans ses tourments intérieurs.

\- On restera plusieurs jours, tu pourras bien profiter d’eux comme ça ! Continua plus doucement le renne. Et puis, tu n’as pas envie que tout le monde là-bas voit le bateau du Roi des Pirates ?

\- C’est vrai ça ! Renchérit Luffy. Le Sunny a fait le tour du monde, tu vas pouvoir te la péter grave auprès de Pauly et des autres charpentiers !

Le cyborg interrompit son silence buté en laissant échapper un sanglot. Il releva la tête et ses deux amis purent assister à un festival de larmes et de morves entremêlées.

\- Vous comprenez pas les gars... Tenta-t-il d’articuler entre deux reniflements disgracieux. Si... Si je rentre... J’suis pas sûr...

Un éclair passa dans les iris de Luffy qui comprenait où son nakama voulait en venir.

\- Si je rentre, j’sais pas si j’aurais la force de repartir avec vous, les gaaaaaaaaars !!! Explosa le charpentier, ses sanglots redoublant d’intensité.

Mortifié et ne pouvant s’empêcher d’accompagner son ami avec ses propres larmes, le médecin le prit dans ses bras comme il le pouvait.

\- Dis-dis pas ç-ça Frankyyyyyyy, espèce d’enfoiré !!

\- C’est toi l’espèce d’enfoiré, sale petit renne adorable à la con !! Répliqua-t-il en l’étreignant de toutes ses forces.

\- La ferme, ça me fait pas plaisir du tout c’que tu diiiis !!!

De son côté, Luffy assista à la scène l’air pensif et finit par enfoncer un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête avec un sourire résolu.

\- ... Ok Franky. Si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux, on ira pas à Water Seven.

Les deux pleureurs s’interrompirent pour faire les gros yeux à leur capitaine.

\- C-c’est vrai ?! Interrogea le concerné.

\- Bah ouais. Je vais quand même pas te forcer si t’es si résolu, lui sourit le Chapeau de paille avec bienveillance.

Franky le jaugea un instant en reniflant avant de déposer une grosse main reconnaissante sur son épaule.

\- M-merci... Luffy. Merci... de comprendre.

Sur le pont supérieur, Robin lisait tranquillement sous les mandariniers en sirotant un thé que Sanji lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait concentrée et impassible comme à son habitude, bien qu’un étrange sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. En bas, tandis que ses trois nakamas continuaient de discuter un peu, des pétales de fleurs roses s’envolèrent derrière eux sans un bruit.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, c’est serein que Franky se réveilla à l’annonce de leur prochaine escale en vue. Le soleil commençait seulement à se lever, mais ses réserves de cola étant presque à sec, il était impatient de pouvoir aller refaire son stock rapidement. Il se leva donc malgré l’heure un peu trop matinale à son goût et rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà presque tous sur le pont. Il s’étonna même de la présence de Luffy qui était pourtant l’un des derniers levés en général.

La tête encore dans le pâté, il répondit à peine au bonjour de Robin et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu’elle lui avait dit autre chose.

\- Hein ? Tu m’as parlé ? Lui grogna-t-il involontairement, commençant seulement à émerger.

L’archéologue lui offrit un sourire charmant.

\- Je t’ai juste demandé de ne pas être trop fâché. Lui répéta-t-elle doucement.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je serais fâché ??

La brune finit par simplement pointer du doigt la silhouette de l’île. Le cyborg se tourna donc, intrigué, pour observer leur destination de plus près et après quelques instants, il écarquilla les yeux. Non loin de lui, il aperçut Luffy lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Désolé, Franky !

.

* * *

_*J’ai essayé (et j’insiste sur « essayer ») de jouer sur les mots : Mozu étant un nom d’oiseau (que je ne connaissais pas du tout, au passage) et Tori veut dire oiseau en japonais. Quant à Emyu c’est émeu en jap, et ben les émeus c’est un peu des kiwis géants, non... ? *sort en laissant sa fierté derrière elle*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faut que je vous avoue un truc : J’ADOOOOOORE FRANKY !!! Imaginez donc ma déception quand j’ai vu qu’il est le mugi le moins aimé avec Brook dans les sondages japonais ;www; C’est sûrement un peu normal, mais Franky, quand même quoi, zut hein !! Du coup, je suis aussi un peu déçue de moi-même pour ce chapitre, puisqu’on a pas eu du tout son point de vue... Mais en fait, je réalise que c’est assez difficile de le cerner ! Il est complétement con et tout de même intelligent en même temps, il a une âme de gros gamin alors qu’il est capable de beaucoup de sagesse, un bon gros tas métallique de contradiction, quoi ! Mais je vais bosser dessus, promis !! Hein ? Vous vous en foutez ? Beh c’est pas grave, je me le promets à moi-même, nah ! :D
> 
> Navrée pour ceux qui espéraient voir les persos de Dressrosa : je n’avais pas vraiment envie de m’attarder sur eux... En plus j’ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre, je suis donc bien contente de le terminer enfin !


	9. La ville sur l'eau

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il s’était barricadé dans son atelier. En haut des escaliers au loin, il entendait Usopp l’appeler tout en décrivant avec engouement ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Franky se renfrogna sur ses deux morceaux de métal qu’il essayait de souder ensemble sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer : il ne descendrait pas de ce putain de bateau. Il ne remonterait même pas sur le pont jusqu’à ce qu’ils repartent, il était hors de question qu’il pose le moindre regard sur cette île. Il pensa vaguement qu’il était vraiment fier de lui d’avoir placé son atelier juste à côté des réserves de cola, ainsi il pourrait rester plusieurs jours enfermé ici sans tomber en panne. Même si étaient actuellement vides, les réserves... En espérant qu’un de ses salauds de nakamas ait pitié de lui et lui en rapporte rapidement.

Il ravala sa salive pour essayer de chasser la boule qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Enfoiré de Luffy, comment il avait osé lui faire un coup pareil, ce sale traître ?! Il le savait pourtant qu’il était sérieux quand ils en avaient parlé pour la dernière fois quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait donné sa main à couper que le capitaine avait très bien réalisé qu’il aurait vraiment du mal à retourner avec eux sur le Sunny, s’il revenait dans sa ville de cœur. Il avait vécu tellement de choses ici : ses années passées auprès d’Icebarg et son cher maître Tom, à partager avec eux sa passion de la construction, s’engueuler avec eux, rire avec eux, relever Water Seven de ses cendres avec eux... Sa descente aux enfers après le passage de la Marine, sa renaissance, sa rencontre avec tous ses frères qui ont formé petit à petit sa seconde famille.

Le charpentier renifla bruyamment au-dessus de son soudage qui n’avait aucun putain de sens tellement le travail était dégueulasse, mais il ne put empêcher des nouvelles larmes de couler.

Ses parents l’avaient abandonné comme un chien puant quand il était encore gosse. Il ne leur en avait jamais réellement voulu, préférant éluder la question et éviter de trop y penser et ayant bien conscience qu’il pouvait être insupportable, quand il s’y mettait, avec ses lubies et son effronterie constante. Dans sa jeunesse, il n’était qu’égoïsme à l’état pur. Rien d’autre ne comptait que ce qu’il pouvait faire de ses mains et de tout ce qu’il pouvait apprendre pour que ses créations soient de plus en plus _supers_. Il voulait qu’on l’admire, qu’il rayonne comme un phare sous l’adulation et l’émoi que provoquaient ses inventions. Avec du recul, il était prêt à parier que c’était simplement pour combler l’énorme manque d’attention qu’il avait subi toute son enfance...

Mais quand il avait vu la manière dont Tom, Icebarg, la vieille Kokoro et tous ses frangins de la Franky Family l’avait considéré, avec tellement de patience et d’affection, en voyant au-delà de son caractère à la con et ses improbables créations, il s’était senti naître une seconde fois. Il existait enfin aux yeux des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

C’était de l’amour brut qu’il voyait à l’époque dans les yeux de Tom et plus récemment dans ceux de ses frères de cœur. Ils étaient sa famille rien qu’à lui. Ses racines, sa maison, l’endroit où il se sentait le mieux au monde. Et même s’il avait trouvé une seconde famille formidable et qu’il avait le bonheur de fouler de ses pieds leur nid commun -son propre bébé qu’ils chérissaient tous ensemble-, tous les jours, cela ne pourrait remplacer son cocon originel.

Il avait passé trente ans de sa vie à Water Seven. Trente ans à arpenter ses rues inondées de long en large, à assister, impuissant, à sa lente destruction due à l’aqua laguna, à la voir dépérir puis renaître grâce à son propre maître. Il connaissait la moindre ruelle et le moindre canal par cœur. C’était sa terre à lui, son foyer.

Il se noyait à présent dans ses propres larmes pas très viriles, la morve dégoulinant allégrement de son nez en métal, lorsqu’il aperçut quelque chose sur le mur à sa droite du coin de l’œil. Il fit un bond de trois mètres de haut en reconnaissant la tête de Robin sortir du mur avec un petit sourire malicieux dont elle avait le secret. Il _détestait_ quand elle faisait ça.

\- Besoin d’un mouchoir, mon cher Franky ?

\- Putaiiiiiin, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?! Foutez-moi un peu la paix, bordel !!

Elle abandonna son sourire pour le fixer intensément droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux à la limite du flippant. Ça aussi, il détestait quand elle le faisait.

\- N’en veux pas à Luffy, s’il te plait, dit-elle d’un ton plat. C’est moi qui l’ai convaincu de te mentir et de venir ici malgré tes protestations.

\- Toi ?! S’exclama le charpentier. Pourquoi ça m’étonne pas plus que ça... Sale vipère, t’adores obliger les gens à faire des trucs contre leur gré !

\- Je ne le nierais pas... Mais ce n’est pas par plaisir que je le fais, plutôt par... Nécessité.

\- Parce que tu trouves que c’est nécessaire de me torturer comme ça ?! J’retire ce que j’ai dit : t’es pas une vipère, t’es un putain de démon !

Elle sourit de nouveau à son compagnon, avant que sa tête ne disparaisse du mur et que l’intégralité de son corps ne pousse cette fois du sol.

\- Franky. Commença-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, mortellement sérieuse. Je pense que tu te sous-estimes beaucoup.

\- Hein ? Grogna-t-il avec une grimace.

\- La seule raison qui te pousse à ne pas vouloir descendre à terre, c’est ta peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir sur ce bateau par la suite. Mais j’aimerais te rappeler que tu as réussi à quitter cette île une fois, à une époque où tu n’étais même pas forcément proche de nous. Presque trois années ont passé, depuis notre départ de Water Seven. Nous avons vécu des choses incroyables ensemble qui nous ont tous considérablement rapprochés les uns des autres. Et même si je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir la mélancolie dans tes yeux quand tu regardes l’horizon, je suis sûre que le lien que tu as désormais avec les membres de cet équipage est aussi –voire plus- fort que celui qui te lie à cette ville.

Franky l’écoutait attentivement sans l’interrompre. Elle lisait beaucoup trop bien en lui. Il savait pertinemment que c’était l’un des meilleurs talents de l’archéologue, mais jamais personne avant elle n’était arrivé à le déchiffrer ainsi, avec l’aisance spectaculaire dont elle faisait preuve. Cela arrivait rarement qu’ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux et qu’elle le mette aussi violemment à nu. Et lui qui était l’un des êtres les moins pudiques de tout Grand Line, cela le déstabilisait toujours d’entendre ses états d’âme ainsi décryptés quand cela arrivait. Il se sentait démuni face à elle, comme-ci tout le métal de son corps le quittait soudainement et qu’il régressait au stade de petit garçon seul et fragile.

Néanmoins, aujourd’hui était peut-être la première fois que Robin se fourvoyait sur un point. Car aussi fort pouvait-il chérir ses nakamas de ce foutu équipage, ils ne remplaceraient définitivement jamais trente ans de vie. Pas en trois toutes petites années, en tout cas. D’autant plus qu’ils avaient été plus longtemps séparés que réunis, durant ce laps de temps.

\- Et si tu penses à nos deux ans de séparation, laisse-moi tout de suite te contredire.

Un frisson remonta lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du charpentier : c’était sûr maintenant, elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

\- Si je ne m’abuse, l’île du docteur Vegapunk n’est pas si éloignée de Water Seven. En deux ans de temps, tu aurais très bien pu revenir ici et t’entraîner avec Monsieur Icebarg et tes amis. Mais au lieu de cela, tu es resté seul là-bas, sur cette île froide et éloignée de tout. Est-ce que tu saurais me dire pourquoi ?

Franky fut surpris de cette question. Pourquoi il n’était pas retourné à Water Seven, sa ville chérie, durant ces deux ans ? C’était simple : Balgimoa était l’ancien QG de Vegapunk. C’était un trésor inestimable pour un ingénieur comme lui. Il avait appris des choses incroyables et avait même continué à travailler sur quelques projets abandonnés du génie légendaire. Tant de mois passés à s’améliorer encore et encore, chose qu’il n’aurait pas pu faire de manière aussi concentrée s’il était retourné à Water Seven. Luffy leur avait donné ce lointain rendez-vous pour qu’ils reviennent plus forts, il s’était donc appliqué à respecter la demande de son capitaine.

De son capitaine...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il écarquilla soudain les yeux, tandis que Robin esquissa un petit sourire entendu.

Franky n’était pas un pirate pendant ces trente années de vie, il était un charpentier, un ingénieur, ce que vous voulez, même un chef de clan, mais absolument pas un pirate. Ses parents étaient des pirates et ces lâches l’avaient abandonné parce qu’ils ne le supportaient soi-disant plus, lui, leur propre enfant. Tom avait perdu la vie à cause d’un autre pirate qui ne s’était sûrement jamais inquiété des dommages collatéraux qu’il causait dans son sillage. Les pirates étaient de la vermine. Peut-être pas autant que ces chiens de la Marine, mais une majorité d’entre eux étaient au moins aussi pourris.

Et pourtant, il avait inconsciemment juré une loyauté irrévocable à l’un d’entre eux.

Il était devenu un pirate aujourd’hui, au service complet de Luffy, à ce gamin braillard et complétement abruti. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de faire ça ?

Ah oui... Evidemment. Certainement le fait que ce gamin infernal était un aimant à espoir. Que lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé avec tant d’aisance qu’il serait le nouveau Seigneur des pirates, il avait su pertinemment au fond de lui que ce n’était pas un souhait, mais une prédiction. Que s’il construisait un bateau à ce gosse, ledit bateau arriverait indubitablement à réitérer l’exploit de l’Oro Jackson. Que le rêve de Franky deviendrait réalité.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il pleurait de nouveau que lorsqu’il croisa le doux regard compatissant de Robin. Oui, il avait réalisé son rêve grâce à Luffy. Ce rêve auquel il avait fini par renoncer après la mort de Tom, qu’il s’était résolu à enterrer au plus profond de lui pour se tourner vers une vie morne, peut-être remplie d’amour, mais dépourvue de _super_ aventures que lui promettaient ses fantasmes.

\- Sauf que baintenant, ze l’ai béalisé, mon bêve... Essaya-t-il d’articuler malgré son nez métallique qui déferlait des litres et des litres de muqueuse. Y’a plus bien qui m’addache à ce foutu badeau et vodre foudu équipaaaaaaaage !!!

Il explosa vraiment en sanglots bruyants, parce qu’il savait pertinemment que c’était faux. Robin avait de nouveau tapé dans le mille et il la détestait d’autant plus qu’elle avait totalement raison. Le clone de cette dernière glissa plus qu’il ne marcha vers lui pour poser une main délicate dans son dos et le caresser doucement pour le réconforter.

\- Tu auras peut-être envie de rester ici quelques temps, Franky, mais tu es aussi captif que nous de cet équipage : tes pas finiront toujours pas revenir vers Luffy, rêve réalisé ou pas. Il nous a peut-être choisi par instinct, mais nous sommes tous sur ce bateau pour une bonne raison : parce que nous y trouvons ce qui nous manquait dans notre vie précédente.

Le charpentier pleura de plus belle, complètement englouti par l’avalanche de sentiments qui déferlait en lui.

\- Tu montes dès que tu seras calmé ? Je t’attends sur le pont.

Et elle disparut en une explosion de pétale, laissant le cyborg reprendre tranquillement ses esprits.

.

Il eut du mal à ne pas empêcher les larmes de monter de nouveau lorsqu’ils descendirent ensemble du Sunny. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis s’enfoncer dans la ville depuis un moment et aux côtés de la patiente archéologue, il eut tout le temps du monde pour se méduser des changements qu’avait vécu son île depuis son départ.

Le quai entier ainsi que toute la côte d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait le voir étaient entourés d’énormes échafaudages qui s’enfonçaient dans l’eau. Mais le plus surprenant, c’est que les parties excentrées de l’île, immergées depuis parfois des années par l’aqua laguna, étaient de nouveau à l’air libre. Les bâtiments étaient, certes, toujours dans un état de délabrement avancé, mais la plupart des débris qui jonchaient ces zones avaient été déblayés, laissant entrevoir un début de reconstruction imminente.

\- J’ai l’impression que les travaux de Monsieur Icebarg avancent bien. Lança joyeusement Robin à ses côtés.

C’était peu de le dire. Il n’avait jamais douté des talents de son compagnon et rival, mais cet enfoiré était bel et bien en route pour offrir un deuxième miracle à cette ville, à l’instar de leur défunt Tom.

\- Franky, je vais devoir m’arrêter à un magasin. Lui dit-elle soudainement en le fixant d’un air étrange.

Il l’interrogea du regard et celle-ci lui envoya de nouveau son sourire malicieux tout en sortant un petit carré blanc de sa poche pour lui tendre.

\- Je crois qu’il ne reste plus aucun mouchoir sur le bateau, et comme tu es parti, il va nous en falloir plusieurs tonnes.

Effectivement, le cyborg pleurait de nouveau à chaudes larmes sans même le réaliser. Il la foudroya du regard tout en lui arrachant le tissu des mains. Elle osait se foutre de lui après l’avoir poussé à venir ici, incroyable ! Il la détestait tellement, mais tellement !

Après avoir arpenté les canaux de la ville une petite heure pour que le cyborg puisse profiter de sa patrie retrouvée, ils finirent par se diriger vers les bureaux de la Galley-la Compagny, où le reste de l’équipage devaient certainement les attendre. Et en effet, ils les retrouvèrent tous sur le chantier au pied des bureaux en compagnie d’Icebarg et de Pauly qui semblaient vouloir leur faire visiter. Malgré toute la hargne qu’il avait pu entretenir envers son ancien rival, il ne put s’empêcher de pleurer encore lorsqu’il le salua, et ses larmes ne firent que quadrupler d’intensité lorsque ses frères de la Franky Family débarquèrent à leur tour.

Ils finirent tous à l’ancien bar de Blueno, que Mozu et Kiwi avaient entre temps repris, pour entamer une fête à grand renfort d’alcool pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Les deux fausses sœurs s’étaient retrouvées dans un état aussi lamentable que leurs frangins lorsqu’elles avaient vu Franky, mais face aux moqueries de l’équipage du chapeau de paille, les trois amis répliquèrent qu’ils devaient faire une allergie commune et qu’ils ne pleuraient absolument pas.

Le bar se transformait en zone de guerre à mesure que la nuit tombait, mais personne ne s’en formalisa. Kiwi et Mozu prêtèrent même leurs fourneaux à Sanji pour qu’il concocte un festin pour tout le monde. Les nombreux rires et joyeux éclats de voix rendaient l’ambiance assourdissante mais si chaleureuse que Franky se retrouvait au comble du bonheur : avoir ainsi ses deux familles réunies autour de lui, tous ses membres en pleine forme et resplendissants de joie, lui firent sérieusement se demander pourquoi il était si résolu à passer à côté de cela quelques heures à peine auparavant. Il ne se priva pas pour serrer plusieurs fois dans ses bras son capitaine, si fort qu’il lui fit craquer quelques vertèbres et qu’il le vida de son air à plusieurs reprises. Il se permit même d’envoyer un sourire ému de remerciement vers Robin lorsqu’il capta son regard à travers la foule, que l’archéologue lui renvoya avec plaisir.

C’était peut-être égoïste de penser comme cela, mais Franky était persuadé que cette fête était la sienne. Il en profita donc de manière aussi _suuuuper_ dont il était capable : il ignora royalement les railleries du sabreur qu’il lui faisait remarquer que personne ne le poussait à abandonner le cola pour l’alcool ce soir, prit un plaisir immense à faire et refaire sa danse fétiche avec Mozu et Kiwi devant les ovations comblées de la Franky family et accorda même à l’assemblée un mini concert accompagné de sa guitare sèche. Il s’endormit parmi les derniers, terrassé par la quantité de boisson ingurgitée, mais fut malgré tout l’un des premiers levés, l’engouement de son retour lui donnant des ailes.

C’est donc malgré un mal de crâne impitoyable qu’il alla se balader seul le long des côtes de Water Seven et finit par se poser non loin d’un des gros échafaudages métalliques sur lequel des gars de la Galley-La Compagny travaillaient. Certains d’entre eux l’avaient reconnu et salué et il profitait à présent du bruit lointain des travaux et des vagues s’écrasant sur la plage à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne fut qu’à moitié surpris d’être rejoint par Icebarg. Celui-ci s’assit à ses côtés et l’accompagna dans sa contemplation silencieuse de l’horizon.

\- ... T’es en train de nous pondre le même genre de miracle que Tom, espèce d’enfoiré. Lui lança enfin Franky en observant de nouveaux les échafaudages qui s’enfonçaient dans les profondeurs bleues. Tu penses que tu vas y arriver... ?

Icebarg ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir à la question.

\- C’est un projet ambitieux, je le savais en me plongeant dedans. Finit-il par dire en regardant à son tour les travaux. J’ai confiance en mes capacités et en mes gars, mais malheureusement il ne s’agit pas juste d’un malheureux train et de ses rails : on parle d’une île toute entière.

Franky jeta un œil à son ami, s’attendant à ne pas aimer la suite.

\- Je ne doutais pas de ma réussite il y a encore à peine un an, mais je réalise de plus en plus qu’il nous manque cruellement un élément essentiel : du temps.

Le cyborg serra la mâchoire. Il s’y attendait.

\- Si on n’avait pas l’aqua laguna à gérer à côté, on y arriverait sans problème. Mais sa puissance redouble d’années en années comme tu le sais, et elle détruit parfois plus vite qu’on arrive à construire. L’année dernière, elle a balayé l’équivalent de huit mois de travail. Alors autant les travaux des côtés ouest et sud avancent très bien, mais les côtés nord et est continuent de plonger. Et vu que mon but, c’est de détacher l’île petit à petit...

\- Elle est en train de basculer en avant sur le flan nord-est. Conclut Franky, la gorge serrée.

Icebarg resta impassible, mais son compagnon sentait bien que cela le dévastait à l’intérieur. Il avait grandi avec lui, il le connaissait sans même le vouloir et il avait bien remarqué son air préoccupé de la veille.

\- ... Le chapeau de paille m’a expliqué la raison de votre retour, continua-t-il. C’est plutôt sympathique, comme idée. Après toutes vos aventures, ça doit vous faire du bien de revenir un peu aux sources pour prendre du repos.

Franky haussa les épaules. La douleur lancinante dans son crâne le faisait douter quant au terme de « repos » et en plus, il était le premier à rentrer si on mettait Brook de côté. Mais il ne pouvait nier le bonheur que son capitaine lui avait accordé en le ramenant ici.

\- Au fait, je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de te féliciter...

Cette fois, le cyborg lui accorda un regard interrogateur.

\- Et bien quoi ? Lui sourit Icebarg. Ton bateau a fait le tour du monde, n’est-ce pas ?

Franky déglutit : avec toutes ces émotions, il avait presque oublié ce « détail ».

\- Donc je te présente toutes mes félicitations, Cutty Flam. Félicitations à toi, d’avoir réalisé ton rêve.

Le bleu serra les dents, retenant un énième sanglot d’émotion et ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son ami : venant d’Icebarg, cela prenait un dimension encore plus réelle et le touchait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Comme si Tom lui-même le félicitait à travers son élève.

\- ... J’espère... Finit-il par lâcher en sanglotant au bout d’un moment de bataille intérieure. J’espère que tu pourras réaliser le tien aussi, mon pote...

.

C’est trois jours plus tard que Luffy décida qu’il souhaitait reprendre la mer. Ils s’amusaient tous comme des fous à parcourir la ville flottante de long en large, chacun souvent accompagné d’un mini cortège ; les membres de la Franky Family s’étant octroyés beaucoup trop souvent des pauses pour profiter des Chapeaux de paille, au plus grand plaisir du capitaine qui adorait trainer avec ces abrutis du même niveau intellectuel que lui. Mais malgré les rires, les courses de Bulls à travers les rues et les beuveries qui s’enchaînaient, ses nakamas sentaient bien qu’il se faisait violence pour reculer leur départ. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, ils seraient sûrement repartis dès le lendemain, comme à Dressrosa. Mais il avait promis à Franky qu’il pourrait profiter de sa terre natale, alors il avait pris sur lui pour lui laisser quelques jours de bonheur.

Il informa donc Nami de sa décision pour qu’elle organise leur appareillage dès que possible et partit à la rencontre de Franky pour lui annoncer en personne.

Il le trouva au Dock 2, mêlé aux autres charpentiers pour filer un coup de main. De ce qu’il avait compris, les travaux pour permettre à la ville de flotter ramaient méchamment et Franky s’était donc proposer d’aider Icebarg le temps qu’il passerait à Water Seven.

\- Oïïï, Franky ! Lui cria le chapeau de paille pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des machines aux alentours.

Le bleu se tourna et releva son masque de soudage pour voir qui venait le déranger. Il offrit un immense sourire à son capitaine en le reconnaissant.

\- Yo, Luffy ! Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu devais pas aller à un concours de bouffe avec Zambai ce matin ou j’sais pas quoi ?

\- Ah c’est vrai, j’avais oublié... Fit pensivement le capitaine. J’irai ptete après, si j’ai le temps.

\- Pourquoi t’aurais pas le temps ? T’as autre chose à faire ? S’étonna Franky. T’adores quand tu peux t’empiffrer sans avoir Nami sur le dos, pourtant.

\- Ouais... Répondit Luffy, toujours l’œil dans le vague. Mais j’en ai marre d’être ici, en fait. J’suis venu te dire que j’ai demandé à Nami de préparer le départ.

Cela fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Franky. Il savait pertinemment qu’ils ne faisaient qu’une courte escale ici et que Luffy voudrait rapidement repartir continuer leur voyage, mais ces trois derniers jours étaient passés si vite qu’il n’avait pas du tout l’impression d’avoir assez profité. Il regarda un instant Luffy qui observait d’un air pensif le chantier autour d’eux avant de revenir sur le soudage de ses plaques qu’il était tout juste en train de terminer, la gorge serrée.

\- ... Je termine ça et je viens vous aider à charger le Sunny. Annonça-t-il enfin en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix tremblante.

Luffy acquiesça vaguement et lui tourna le dos pour repartir, mais s’arrêta au bout d’à peine trois pas. Franky l’avait parfaitement entendu et attendit, mais rien ne venait au bout de longues secondes de silence. Il observa alors le dos de son capitaine d’un air impatient.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il comme pour l’inciter à ouvrir la bouche.

\- ... Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te demander. Annonça Luffy d’une voix tranchante sans daigner se retourner.

Franky se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne savait pas ce que Luffy lui voulait. Il s’en doutait fortement, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr à cent pourcent tellement c’était improbable. Et pourtant, la manière même dont il l’avait traîné jusqu’ici était improbable. Même si c’était soi-disant sous les conseils de Robin qu’il lui avait menti pour lui faire croire qu’ils n’iraient pas à Water Seven, il sentait que Luffy avait eu cette idée en tête depuis le début, qu’il aurait été prêt à tout pour le faire venir. Et ce n’était tellement pas « lui », toute cette attitude. Il mentait bien trop facilement, depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose avait décidément bel et bien changé chez son capitaine, et il n’aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

\- ... Luffy. Tu vas quand même pas vraiment m’ordonner de rester... ?

Il pleurait décidemment beaucoup trop, ces derniers jours. Il allait finir par se dessécher ou pire, perdre son image de _super_ beau gosse viril de l’équipage du chapeau de paille, bordel. Mais c’était beaucoup trop pour lui, tout ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Luffy, ne le regardant toujours pas. J’suis personne pour te donner ce genre d’ordre, Franky. C’est toi qui décides tout seul. Et je te demande ce que t’as décidé.

Le cyborg écarquilla ses yeux embués de larmes. Il lui demandait de _choisir_ ?

Son petit coeur de métal n’allait décidemment pas tenir s’il continuait de le maltraiter comme ça, ce salaud.

\- ... Espèce... d’enfoiré... Grinça Franky entre ses dents serrées, le coeur au bord des lèvres. TU PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER UN TRUC PAREIL LUFFY, TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN !!!

Son capitaine ne répondit rien, semblant attendre qu’il continue.

\- TU ME DEMANDES DE CHOISIR ENTRE VOUS ET WATER SEVEN ET TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE C’EST IMPOSSIBLE !! Lui hurla à présent le cyborg, laissant exploser sa détresse. J’ai toute ma vie, ma famille, mes souvenirs ici... Mais le Sunny, c’est mon bébé ! Cet équipage, c’est ma seconde famille !! J’ai supeeer besoin de vous comme vous avez super besoin de moi ! _TU_ as besoin de nous tous ! T’as même jamais autant eu plus besoin de nous qu’en ce moment ! Alors je-

\- J’ai pas besoin de vous.

Le coeur de Franky manqua un battement et il fut comme paralysé. Qu’est-ce que ce petit con venait de dire, là... ?

\- J’ai réalisé mon rêve et je suis devenu le Roi des pirates, développa-t-il d’une voix toujours aussi froide. Merci de m’avoir aidé jusqu’ici, mais maintenant j’ai plus besoin de vous. J’ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux rester ici, si tu en as envie. Je t’en voudrais pas, au contraire.

Il n’en revenait pas. Que Luffy lui dise des choses pareilles, c’était impossible. Soit il était en train de faire un rêve sacrément pourri, soit quelqu’un avait pris l’apparence de son capitaine pour le piéger. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. C’était inconcevable que son ami ose lui dire qu’il n’avait plus besoin d’eux. De ses foutus nakamas.

Il bondit de la place où il était et attrapa violemment l’épaule de son capitaine pour le forcer à lui faire face. Les prunelles noires brûlaient d’une détermination sans faille. D’aussi loin que pouvait se souvenir le cyborg, jamais il n’avait regardé un de ses nakamas ainsi. Peut-être avait-il regardé Usopp et Sanji de cette manière quand ils avaient menacé de quitter l’équipage. Mais en tout cas, il était sûr que c’était bien ce regard-là qu’il avait jeté à Spandam, au Tenryûbito des Sabaodys, à l’amiral Kizaru, à Hody Jones, et à tous les dizaines voire centaines d’autres qui ont suivi jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Ce fameux regard qui voulait dire « _si tu continues tes conneries, je vais te faire ravaler ton acte de naissance_ ».

Ça sonnait trop faux. Il n’avait rien fait pour mériter de se faire toiser de cette manière. Et cela le mit encore plus en colère.

\- ... Répète-le, lui ordonna Franky tout en l’agrippant par le col pour les rapprocher dangereusement. Ose me le redire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Luffy soutint son regard sans faillir.

\- Je n’ai plus besoin de toi, Franky.

Pas une once de tristesse, aucun remord. Juste une ferme résolution.

Son corps de métal bougea de lui-même mais il n’arriva même pas à regretter son geste après coup, tant il était retourné par la colère et la déception. Son poing s’abattit violemment contre le visage de son capitaine qui moufta à peine. Le charpentier fut néanmoins un instant surpris de constater que Luffy n’avait apparemment même pas chercher à activer son haki de l’armement, puisqu’un petit filet de sang s’écoula du coin de sa bouche. Malgré tout, il ne lâcha pas le cyborg de ce même regard brûlant.

Sous l’impulsion de sa colère, il le lâcha dans le but de prendre plus d’élan : son second coup de poing l’envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, LUFFY !! J’REFUSE DE CROIRE QUE C’EST VRAIMENT TOI QUI ME DIS ÇA !! Lui hurla-t-il à plein poumons. LE CRÉTIN DE GAMIN QUE J’AI DÉCIDÉ DE SUIVRE N’EST PAS UN PUTAIN DE MENTEUR !! D’ABORD AVEC ZORO, ET MAINTENANT AVEC MOI ?? C’EST QUOI LE BUT ?! TU VEUX TE FOUTRE TOUT L’ÉQUIPAGE À DOS JUSQU’À CE QU’IL RESTE PLUS PERSONNE ?!

Il préféra partir d’ici le plus rapidement possible avant de vraiment péter un câble, car il sentait qu’il n’en était pas loin. Il pourrait massacrer la tronche de cet empaffé s’il lui répétait encore une de ces horreurs. Il le dépassa alors que le brun se relevait à peine et ramassait son chapeau de paille. A son grand soulagement, ce dernier n’ajouta rien et le laissa s’éloigner.

De son côté, Luffy regardait l’intérieur de son chapeau, la bouche sanguinolente et l’œil dans le vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeliiiiings ;w; me tapez pas, please ! Je suis déjà en train de me flageller !
> 
> Je me suis bien rattrapée pour Franky, hein ? Je me suis un moment demandé si c’était pas un peu OOC de le faire autant chialer, surtout avec Luffy à l’instant... N’hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me tient vraiment à coeur d’essayer de coller le plus possible aux caractères des persos ! *dixit la meuf qui est en train de faire le plus gros Luffy OOC de l’histoire de ce fandom lelz
> 
> Un grand merci d’être toujours là !


	10. Camoufler la détresse sous la maladresse

Ce fut des heures plus tard que Robin mit la main sur le charpentier de l’équipage. Elle avait retourné la ville de long en large et finalement, sous les conseils de Mozu et Kiwi, fini par aller à l’ancien emplacement de la Franky House. Elle l’y retrouva effectivement en pleine construction de ce qui semblait être les fondations d’une petite baraque.

\- C’est donc ici que tu te cachais, mon petit Franky. Lança-t-elle affectueusement. Je commençais à m’inquiéter, je me suis même demandé si je n’allais pas te retrouver noyé quelque part.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Ou du moins c’est ce qu’elle devina à travers les lunettes de soleil. Dans tous les cas, il ne lui accorda pas plus d’attention et continua à jouer de son marteau sur les clous qu’il plantait.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu nous fais de beau ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en croisant les bras pour admirer l’œuvre de son ami.

\- Je reconstruis la Franky House. Répondit-il, sec. J’vais en avoir apparemment besoin puisque j’me suis fait virer d’ce putain d’équipage.

Comme à son habitude, l’archéologue garda sa poker-face bien en place et esquissa même un petit sourire.

\- Je me disais bien à la tête que faisait Luffy quand il est revenu que vous n’aviez pas juste fait une bataille fraternelle.

\- Ah, parce qu’il a d’nouveau des émotions, ça y est ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, mauvais. Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que c’était lui le robot et pas moi.

Sous l’énervement, il était en train de s’acharner sur un clou tellement fort que le bois en dessous commençait à se casser. D’une main éclose sur la planche, Robin lui attrapa le bras pour qu’il stoppe son geste.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit, exactement ?

Les épaules de Franky s’abaissèrent malgré lui. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en reparler, mais d’un autre côté, avoir l’avis de Robin sur la question pouvait sûrement l’aider à démêler le bordel dans sa tête.

\- ... Pour résumer, il m’a dit qu’il avait plus besoin de moi et que j’pouvais rester ici, si j’voulais. Ah non pardon : il a dit qu’il avait plus besoin _d’aucun d’entre nous_. Ajouta-t-il, amer, tout en guettant la réaction de l’archéologue.

Celle-ci réfléchit un court instant, tout en posant une main pensive sous son menton.

\- ... C’est bien du Luffy, ça. La maladresse incarnée.

\- T’appelles ça de la maladresse ?! S’écria le bleu qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles que Robin prenne cela avec autant de légèreté. Moi j’appelle ça d’la cruauté !! Faut vraiment pas avoir de coeur pour dire ça à ses nakamas !!

\- Ou être idiot au point de ne trouver que cela comme solution. Lui répondit-elle tranquillement avec un sourire en coin.

\- ... Tu m’as perdu, là. Chercha à comprendre le cyborg, dépité.

\- Bon, je vais t’expliquer ce que je pense qu’il se passe dans la petite cervelle de notre capitaine. Continua-t-elle tout en lissant l’arrière de sa longue jupe pour s’asseoir délicatement sur un gros morceau de bois.

L’intérêt éveillé, le cyborg s’assit à son tour, mais en se laissant tomber lourdement le cul par terre, croisant les bras pour se concentrer sur les paroles de sa nakama.

\- Même si je ne connais pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce qui peut bien le mettre dans l’état dans lequel il est en ce moment, une chose est sûre et certaine : notre capitaine traverse ce qui ressemble beaucoup à une période de dépression.

\- De la dépression ?! S’écria presque le cyborg. On parle bien d’Luffy, là ?!

\- Oui oui. S’empressa de lui répondre l’archéologue. Il en a pas mal de symptômes, en tout cas. Je n’en ai pas encore parlé à Chopper car j’ai peur d’alarmer tout le monde alors que c’est la dernière chose que souhaite Luffy. Car lui de son côté, il essaie de tout faire pour paraître normal en espérant nous inquiéter le moins possible.

\- Jusqu’ici, ça colle avec son attitude bizarre des dernières semaines... Observa Franky.

\- Et je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu’un qui s’intéresse à ce genre de chose, donc laisse-moi t’apporter une ou deux précisions sur le comportement dépressif : les gens touchés ont tendance à avoir des sautes d’humeurs inhabituelles et à prendre des décisions complétement irrationnelles, lorsqu’ils trouvent la force d’en prendre. Essaie maintenant de replacer ces nouvelles informations dans le contexte actuel.

Franky fit une grimace.

\- Tu peux pas juste continuer tes explications, au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps à m’faire réfléchir ?

\- Non. Tu as une bonne cervelle, autant que tu t’en serves. Lui sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement. Que Robin lui dise qu’il avait une « bonne cervelle » relevait du compliment, même si c’était un compliment bizarre. Mais hey : cette nana toute entière n’était-elle pas super bizarre ?

Il se recentra rapidement et mit en marche les rouages de son cerveau.

Donc, tout indiquait que Luffy leur faisait une dépression. Et dans cet état d’esprit, il en était venu à forcer Franky à venir à Water Seven contre son gré en lui mentant et avait même fini par lui annoncer qu’il pouvait rester s’il le voulait, puisque le chapeau de paille n’avait plus besoin de ses compagnons maintenant qu’ils l’avaient aidé à atteindre le sommet.

Il lâcha une nouvelle grimace pour lui-même : absolument tout là-dedans sonnait faux. Rien n’allait. C’était pas du Luffy. Le Luffy qu’il connaissait lui aurait cassé les pieds non-stop pour le convaincre de revenir ici ou alors lui aurait balancé un truc du genre « j’m’en fous de ton avis, je veux y aller alors on y va ». Et s’il voulait qu’il ne reparte pas avec eux, il lui aurait sûrement tout bonnement ordonné. Ç’aurait sûrement été provisoire de toute façon, parce que jamais le vrai Luffy ne pourrait se débarrasser de ses nakamas comme ça...

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Robin qui continuait de le fixer silencieusement, l’expression presque friponne, comme si elle se moquait encore de lui devant ses difficultés à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Le charpentier finit par grogner bruyamment en se grattant vivement la tête.

\- Bon, à part que Luffy n’m’aurait jamais dit des trucs comme ça dans son état normal, je sais pas c’que je suis sensé trouver, désolé de te décevoir ! Lui balança-t-il avec impatience. Donc crache le morceau : qu’est-ce que j’suis censé comprendre ?!

Elle lui sourit de plus belle, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- En entreprenant ce voyage de retour, Luffy nous a dit qu’il voulait revenir un peu à nos origines, nous ressourcer, en quelque sorte. Et vu qu’il n’est pas vraiment doué pour se mettre à la place des autres, il a en réalité voulu dire qu’IL avait besoin de revenir aux sources. Il nous a bien précisé qu’il avait, je cite, « vraiment envie de revoir ses amis » de son village d’origine. Retourner à la case départ en somme, certainement pour y réfléchir, pour se retrouver, peut-être même pour se trouver un nouveau rêve, qui sait. Et à ce que je sache, nous n’étions pas présent, avant que son aventure ne commence.

Franky n’avait pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle, jusqu’ici. A ses yeux, ce voyage n’était qu’un moyen de prendre des sortes de vacances bien méritées en retournant voir tous leurs compagnons et se replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Il ne pensait pas que cela avait un sens encore plus profond, surtout venant de Luffy.

\- Te dire aussi sèchement qu’il n’a plus besoin de toi n’est qu’un moyen idiot de te faire rester ici, Franky. Continua Robin en fixant les lunettes de soleil du cyborg. Il a bien compris que ton envie de rester était peut-être encore plus forte que son propre besoin de rentrer chez lui. Et il n’a, effectivement, pas besoin de nous pour la suite, puisqu’apparemment tout ce qu’il désire, c’est se retrouver seul face à lui-même à l’endroit où il a grandi.

Le cyborg prit le temps de la réflexion. Il ôta ses lunettes et commença à les faire tourner entre ses immenses doigts, l’air pensif.

\- Donc... Tous ces mensonges, c’est juste une façon _maladroite_ –comme tu dis si bien-, de me pousser à rester ici pour qu’il puisse faire son pèlerinage tranquille ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre.

\- Pour résumer grossièrement, oui.

Il continua de jouer avec ses lunettes en observant l’horizon de la mer quelques instants, avant de se relever d’un coup, agacé.

\- C’est débile. Claqua-t-il.

Robin ne put s’empêcher de rire.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était intelligent. Il essaie juste de faire de son mieux dans son état actuel.

Le cyborg poussa un long soupir las.

\- Et quand il aura fini sa petite quête d’introspection, il va faire quoi, à ton avis ? Il reviendra vers nous comme une fleur pour nous annoncer qu’on repart à l’aventure ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? Questionna l’archéologue.

\- Que t’es peut-être trop optimiste. Tu l’as dit toi-même, dans son état il peut prendre des décisions déraisonnées. Et s’il décidait de dissoudre l’équipage ? T’y as pensé ?

Un rapide éclat brilla dans l’œil de Robin et Franky fut parcouru d’un léger frisson. C’était lui, où elle avait voulu le tuer pendant une fraction de seconde, là ?

\- Évidemment que j’y ai pensé, Franky. Et cela n’arrivera pas. Jamais. Assura-t-elle en se relevant à son tour pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Parce que Luffy reste Luffy. Et qu’aussi instable soit son esprit actuellement, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas oublier. Nous sommes une famille. Le lien qui nous uni est plus solide que n’importe quoi dans ce monde. Il est si solide que nous avons mis à nos pieds le Gouvernement Mondial et les Tenryûbitos eux-mêmes grâce à lui, l’aurais-tu oublié ?

Franky se frotta la nuque d’un air gêné. Evidemment, qu’il n’avait pas oublié ce « détail ». Elle le lui avait déjà rappelé trois jours auparavant, lorsqu’elle avait réussi à le convaincre de faire confiance à Luffy et à descendre sur Water Seven.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de l'archéologue se poser doucement sur son bras, l'incitant à la regarder de nouveau.

\- Maintenant que tu as compris ce qu’il se passe, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux lui pardonner ce travers ? L’interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux turquoise. Luffy fait du mieux qu’il peut pour éviter de nous blesser, mais c’est loin d’être évident pour lui. Je pense que c’est la première fois de sa vie qu’il doit affronter un ennemi aussi redoutable.

\- Quel ennemi ?! Ne comprit pas le bleu.

\- Lui-même. Précisa-t-elle.

.

Pendant ce temps-là sur le Sunny, Nami faisait les cents pas sur le pont inférieur en fulminant. Usopp balayait la ville de ses jumelles accoudé au bastingage non loin d’elle, tandis que Zoro piquait un petit somme comme un bienheureux juste derrière et que Luffy était assis sur la tête de lion, observant la mer.

\- Incroyable, c’est tout bonnement incroyable. Baragouinait la navigatrice dans sa barbe en serrant les poings. Zoro ou ce crétin de Luffy, j’veux bien. Mais _Robin_ qui nous met en retard ?! Je jure que si elle s’est encore fait kidnapper, je l’abandonne à son sort cette fois !!

\- Déconne pas Nami, c’est super flippant cette histoire. Lui dit anxieusement Usopp en ne lâchant pas ses jumelles. Et je m’inquiète aussi pour Franky. Qu’il décide comme ça de rester à Water Seven sans même nous dire au revoir, c’est vraiment trop étrange ! J’aime pas dire ça mais...

Il abaissa finalement ses jumelles pour jeter un coup d’œil à leur capitaine, qui arborait un énorme pansement sur sa joue droite.

\- Cette situation ressemble beaucoup trop à la première fois qu’on est venus ici. L’un de nous qui se brouille avec Luffy, Robin qui disparait...

\- Sans déconner, j’avais pas remarqué ! S’emporta la rousse. T’en as d’autres des brillantes déductions dans le genre à nous faire part, Usopp ?!

\- Hey, t’emporte pas contre moi, j’y suis pour rien !

\- Alors pourquoi t’es pas parti avec eux pour chercher Robin, hein ?!

Elle le vit déglutir difficilement.

\- Euh...

\- Sûrement qu’il a trop peur qu’on essaie encore de partir sans lui, les interrompit le sabreur que la voix criarde de Nami avait apparemment réveillé.

Usopp blêmit tandis que Nami se tourna vivement vers lui, fulminant de plus belle.

\- Et toi alors, t’as une excuse valable pour être resté lambiner ici, espèce de gros feignant ?!

\- C'est toi qui m'a ordonné de rester pour soi-disant "éviter que j'me paume encore" je te signale, sale sorcière. Grogna Zoro en se relevant. Et calme-toi un peu, tu stresses tout le monde-là.

\- Mais je rêve !! Robin a disparu alors qu’on est censé avoir levé l’ancre depuis une heure ! C’est peut-être toi qui est un peu trop détendu, crétin !!

\- Relax un peu... Dit-il tout en bâillant nonchalamment. Elle est sûrement partie chercher Franky, ils vont pas tarder à revenir.

\- Luffy a dit que Franky ne viendrait pas, tu te souviens ?! Lui rappela la rousse. Pourquoi elle irait le chercher ?!

Zoro lança un regard en biais à sa navigatrice qu’elle ne comprit pas.

\- Vraiment, Nami ?

\- Quoi ?? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ah, revoilà Sanji et Chopper ! S’exclama Usopp. Mais ils sont tous seuls...

Le cuisinier et le médecin montèrent sur le Sunny quelques minutes plus tard, sous l’œil inquiet de la navigatrice et du sniper.

\- Alors ? Rien ? Demanda Usopp, agité.

\- Rien... Répondit tristement le médecin. On a fait tous les endroits qu’on connaissait pourtant...

\- Par contre, Kiwi et Mozu m’ont dit qu’elles avaient croisé Robin qui cherchait effectivement Franky. Indiqua Sanji en allumant une cigarette, l’air sombre.

\- J’te l’avais dit. Murmura Zoro à Nami avec un sourire en coin, mais celle-ci se contenta d’écraser dédaigneusement sa main sur son visage pour l’éloigner, tout en restant tournée vers le blond, attendant la suite.

\- J’ai donc été à l’ancien repaire de la Franky Family et y’avait une petite baraque en construction et des outils qui trainaient, mais rien de plus. Continua-t-il. J’ai ratissé la zone un bon moment mais vu que l’heure tournait et que je trouvais personne, je suis finalement revenu ici. J’en sais donc pas plus.

Nami se mordit anxieusement un ongle.

\- Une baraque en construction à la place de l’ancien QG de Franky ? Vous croyez que c’est lui qui se fait une maison, s’il a vraiment décidé de rester ?

\- C’est même sûr. Répondit de but en blanc Zoro.

\- Mais pourquoi il aurait décidé de rester sans nous en parler, bon sang ?! S’énerva Usopp qui commençait vraiment à être fatigué de cette situation. Il voulait même pas revenir ici, à l’origine !

\- ... Mais... Le coupa pensivement Chopper. C’est vrai que quand on en a reparlé ensemble avec Luffy la dernière fois, il disait qu’il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir repartir s’il rentrait...

\- C’est pas une raison ! Continua à s’emporter Usopp. On est ses nakamas, il aurait juste pu nous prévenir, il a eu trois jours pour le faire !

\- ... Je pense que le plus simple, ça serait de poser directement la question à celui qui en sait le plus sur le sujet. Lança tranquillement Sanji.

\- Ah oui, et comment vu qu’on ne sait pas où est cet abruti de robot géant ? Lui claqua Nami en tapant impatiemment du pied.

\- Je parle de l’abruti là-haut, Nami-swan.

Le cuistot pointa du pouce leur capitaine dans son dos, toujours perché silencieusement sur la figure de proue.

Ils se tournèrent dans sa direction, pas franchement enchantés à cette idée. Lorsqu’il était revenu sur le Sunny quelques heures plus tôt, la joue gonflée grossièrement essuyée de son sang en annonçant sans plus de cérémonie que Franky avait décidé de rester ici, son air glacial leur avait tous fait froid dans le dos et ils avaient préféré ne pas insister, le laissant s’isoler sur la tête de lion après que Chopper l’ait rapidement examiné.

Usopp déglutit difficilement.

\- Nami, vas-y. Dit-il en poussant légèrement la navigatrice en avant.

\- Heiin ?! Et pourquoi moi ?! T’as qu’à y aller toi, sale froussard !! Lui hurla-t-elle en lui attrapant le visage pour le tirer dans tous les sens.

\- Mais il a peur de toi, alors tu crains rien ! Se défendit le menteur comme il pouvait face à la furie rousse.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

\- Hey les abrutis. Les appela Zoro derrière eux. Détendez-vous, vous allez pas à avoir à le faire.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux y aller toi, Zoro ? L’interrogea le petit renne.

\- Pas besoin : les deux autres sont là. Dit-il en faisant un petit mouvement du menton pour leur indiquer la direction de la ville.

Effectivement, au loin, ils pouvaient voir Franky et Robin flanqués de la quasi-totalité de la Franky Family venir vers eux. Chopper bondit de joie, tandis que Sanji, Nami et Usopp poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement.

Ils descendirent du bateau pour les accueillir et la navigatrice ne put s’empêcher de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

\- Robin, ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil !! J’ai cru que le CP-0 était revenu à la charge et qu’on allait devoir retourner souffrir à Enies Lobby !!

\- Fufufu, désolée Nami. J’étais simplement partie chercher Franky.

\- Mais on vous a cherché partout sans vous trouver, pourtant ! Où est-ce que vous étiez cachés ?! Leur demanda Chopper, la morve au nez.

\- On était partis chercher Zambai et les autres pour qu’on vous dise au revoir. Indiqua platement Franky en montrant ses frangins qui leur faisaient des grands sourires.

\- ... « On »... ? Demanda Usopp, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Alors, tu ne repars vraiment pas avec nous, Franky... ?

Le cyborg se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse d’un air neutre. Les trois autres en restèrent bouche-bée.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour aller récupérer tes affaires, non ? Lui suggéra doucement Robin à ses côtés.

\- ... Ouais. Répondit-il avant de dépasser ses nakamas pour monter sur le Sunny.

\- Non... Chouina Chopper. Franky peut pas nous laisser...

\- Bordel. Grinça Sanji à côté en s’énervant sur son briquet qui refusait de fonctionner. Robin-chwan, dis-moi que c’est lui tout seul qui a pris cette décision.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit l’archéologue en regardant le durement. Qu’est-ce que tu insinues, Sanji ?

Le cuistot serra la mâchoire.

\- Mais... C’est pas définitif, hein, Robin ? Le supplia presque Usopp à ses côtés qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

\- Evidemment. Lui dit-elle, plus douce. Comme nous tous ici, Franky est un pirate de l’équipage du chapeau de paille jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, après tout.

\- Ça, c’est bien vrai ! S’exclama Shoruzô à côté. Vous en avez fait un vrai pirate, de notre bro’ ! On pourra plus jamais le récupérer, maintenant !

\- On prendra soin de lui jusqu’à votre retour, vous en faites pas ! Les rassura Mozu.

\- Ça, j’en doute pas une seconde. Leur sourit Zoro.

Sur le bateau, Franky avait rapidement terminé d’emballer ses affaires. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à emporter, quelques vêtements et effets personnels, tout au plus. Il avait décidé de laisser tous ses outils sur place, il y avait largement de quoi faire sur ce plan à Water Seven. De toute façon, il serait de retour d’ici quelques mois au maximum.

Enfin, cela ne dépendait pas vraiment de lui... Et il fallait justement qu’il règle ce point avant de laisser son bébé partir loin de lui. Lorsqu’il remonta sur le pont, il se planta donc en plein milieu de la pelouse et laissa tomber son gros sac par terre.

\- Luffy ! Appela-t-il en direction de la figure de proue. Ramène tes fesses, faut qu’on cause !

Très bien conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui malgré son mutisme, l’homme élastique ne se fit pas plus prier et débarqua devant Franky quelques secondes plus tard. Il n’avait apparemment pas décidé de lâcher ses yeux durs et les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment.

Et puis, lorsque Franky en eut assez de ce duel silencieux, il s’avança finalement vers son capitaine et le décolla du sol pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Prends soin d’toi, bro’. Lui murmura Franky dans son cou, retenant comme il le pouvait les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui étrangler la voix. Et fais gaffe au Sunny. C’est mon bébé, j’te le confie, alors fais gaffe... Et fais gaffe aussi aux autres...

Les larmes prirent finalement le dessus et il bascula définitivement lorsqu’il sentit que Luffy commençait à être dans le même état et qu’il lui rendait son étreinte de toutes ses forces.

\- Luffy... Rebiens-moi suuuuper en forme... Je compte sur toi...

\- Ça-ça marche, F-Franky... Sanglota Luffy contre lui.

\- J’te prébiens enfoiré, si t’es pas redebenu toi-même à ton retour, j’récupère le Sunny et tu retourneras à Laugh Tale à la naaaaaage !! BWAAAAAAAAAH !!!

\- FRANKYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!

Les deux compagnons éclatèrent définitivement en sanglots en se regardant comme des idiots. Le reste de leurs nakamas monta sur le bateau à ce moment-là et seuls Zoro et Robin restèrent un minimum stoïques face à cette scène.

Le Sunny leva l’ancre quelques minutes plus tard sous les éclats de voix émues de la Franky Family au grand complet.

\- Fais attention à toi, Frankyyyyy !!! Hurla Chopper noyé dans sa morve.

À sa gauche Usopp n’avait même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit, se cachant les yeux dans son bras. A la droite du renne, Luffy mâchouillait carrément le bastingage en pleurant, certainement pour éviter de hurler de tristesse.

\- PRENEZ SOIN DE SUNNY !! Leur cria Franky. USOPP, J’TE LE CONFIE MON BROOOO !!!

Le sniper ne tint plus et hurla à son tour par-dessus bord.

\- J’EN PRENDRAIS ENCORE PLUS SOIN QUE LE MERRY, FRANKY !! JE TE LE PROMETS !!

\- S’IL A LA MOINDRE ÉGRATIGNURE, J’VOUS DÉFONCE TOUS, BANDE D’ENFOIRÉÉÉÉS !!!

Cela fit rire franchement Zoro et Sanji.

\- N’OUBLIE PAS QUE TU ME MANQUERAS PAS, SALE ROBOT PERVERS !! Lui cria à son tour Nami avec un immense sourire et les yeux détrempés.

De son côté, Robin s’était placée sous les mandariniers, loin de ses nakamas. Elle était pensive et ne lâchait pas Franky des yeux. Puis soudain, elle croisa les bras.

Une main poussa sur l’épaule du cyborg et enfonça doucement son index dans la joue métallique pour attirer son attention. Franky fut tout d’abord surpris et fit finalement un grand sourire ému à la petite main qui lui faisait maintenant coucou. Puis, cette dernière l’invita à baisser la tête.

Il constata avec dépit que d’autres mains lui étaient poussées sur l’intérieur des cuisses. Il déglutit, un mauvais souvenir lui revenant violemment en mémoire, tandis que ses frangins à ses côtés s’étranglèrent d’effroi.

\- NAN !! FAIS PAS ÇA SISTER !! Crièrent-il en choeur en direction du bateau.

Franky fut retourné les pieds en l’air en moins de temps pour le dire et l’instant d’après, son magnifique slip noir flottait tranquillement devant son nez, tenu par une délicate main blanche. L’ensemble de la Franky Family et de l’équipage du chapeau de paille virent alors un millier de bras se relayer à une vitesse prodigieuse jusqu’au Sunny pour apporter son trophée à la brune. L’instant d’après, Robin était accoudée nonchalamment au bastingage avec un petit sourire en coin, le slip noir pendant fièrement au bout de son doigt.

Un instant de flottement ahuri passa avant que la moitié de l’assistance n’explose de rire et que d’autres, comme Nami et Sanji, ne hurlent leur dégoût en direction de la jeune femme.

\- Robin, balance ce truc dégueulasse par-dessus bord tout de suite !! S’égosilla Nami, horrifiée.

\- Trop bien Robin !! On va pouvoir faire un petit drapeau à l’effigie de Franky avec ça !! S’exclama Luffy qui reprenait du poil de la bête malgré ses larmes encore présentes.

\- HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU TOUCHES À ÇA !! Lui hurla la rousse en abattant son poing sur lui.

Sur la côte, la Franky Family rigolait à gorge déployée de cette blague bizarre, en ne manquant pas de se moquer de leur frangin qui était de nouveau le cul à l’air. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, ne s’en formalisa absolument pas et avait pris une pause fière, les bras croisés sur son torse et ses yeux mouillés cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil, pour observer le Sunny ne devenir qu’un point à l’horizon.

\- ... T’as intérêt à me l’rendre quand on se reverra, enfoirée. Murmura Franky pour lui-même, un petit sourire en coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre trèèèèès centré sur Franky (et sur Robin <3), j’ose espérer que cela ne vous a pas rebuté. Moi, j’ai A-DO-RÉ l’écrire !! On ne reverra pas mon petit Franky dans les tous prochains chapitres, alors je me suis lâchée. J’vous jure, il va me manquer, cet idiot. Si j’ai la motivation, il aura le droit à sa propre fic un jour !
> 
> J’espère de tout mon coeur que ça vous plait toujours ! A bientôt <3


	11. Au Royaume des Cerisiers

Sur le pont du Sunny cet après-midi-là, les Chapeaux de paille vaquaient tous à leurs occupations sous un magnifique ciel ensoleillé sans nuage. Confortablement installée sur un transat au pied de ses mandariniers chéris, la navigatrice se dorait la pilule avec délice dans un calme bienvenu quand un objet volant non identifié se planta avec fracas dans le dossier de sa chaise, à trois centimètres de son visage. Après avoir fait un bond de six mètres et senti son coeur s’arrêter de battre quelques secondes, elle rougit de colère en reconnaissant un des mini-robots volants de Franky et en entendant des voix irritantes venants du pont inférieur.

\- Wooooh, vous avez vu ça comment il a volé trop haut !!

\- La vache, c’est qu’il est sacrément aérodynamique, celui-là !

\- J’espère qu’il n’est pas cassé... !

\- J’vais le chercher !

Une paire de mains vinrent s’accrocher à la rambarde du pont et Nami se prépara à accueillir son nakama comme il se devait : dès que le corps de Luffy, éjecté à l’aide de ses bras élastiques, arriva sur le pont supérieur, il se mangea un transat replié dans la tronche qui le fit repartir directement en sens inverse. Ne perdant pas de temps, la rousse se pencha en bas pour foudroyer les deux autres du regard.

\- On peut vraiment pas passer deux minutes tranquilles sur ce foutu bateau sans que vous fassiez n’importe quoi ! Hurla-t-elle à ses nakamas. À _ça près_ je me mangeais votre foutu robot dans la figure !!

En dessous, Usopp et Chopper s’étaient figés d’horreur en voyant leur capitaine s’écraser dans le grand mât, tremblants. Nami commença à descendre les escaliers d’un pas furibond en exposant le jouet.

\- Lequel de vous trois l’a envoyé ?!

\- C’est lui !! Crièrent-ils à l’unisson en s’entre-désignant, avant de se jeter un regard d’effroi, choqué par la traîtrise de l’autre.

\- Dans ce cas-là, vous allez mourir tous les deux, annonça froidement la navigatrice en se faisant craquer les doigts.

Ni une ni deux, les complices prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Mais après une rapide course poursuite à travers le pont, Usopp et Chopper gisaient K.O. sur la pelouse, plusieurs bosses fumantes leur recouvrant le crâne, sous le rire esclaffé de leur capitaine dont la propre tête ruisselait de sang. Ils retournèrent bien vite à leurs robots avec un enthousiasme plus modéré.

\- Comme-ci c’était notre faute si Franky leur a mis un moteur aussi puissant... Maugréa le sniper dans sa barbe.

De son côté, le petit renne fixait son propre jouet tristement. Accablé par l’absence du charpentier, Usopp s’était mis en tête de ressortir les robots qu’avait fabriqué ce dernier pour Luffy et tenter de les réparer. Il y était plus ou moins arrivé au bout de quelques jours de dur labeur et s’était empressé de ramener ses trésors aux deux autres cadets de la bande, dont le moral n’était pas au beau fixe depuis leur départ de Water Seven.

Les chapeaux de paille avaient prévu de passer à Alabasta pour retourner voir Vivi, qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu l’occasion de recroiser. Ils étaient tous enchantés à l’idée de retrouver leur ancienne nakama et Nami avait même pris la peine d’envoyer une lettre à la princesse pour la prévenir de leur arrivée imminente. Elle se félicita ensuite d’avoir eu un tel réflexe, puisque la jeune femme s’était empressée de leur répondre qu’elle ne se trouvait malheureusement pas sur son île natale, étant en déplacement officiel avec son roi de père. Cette nouvelle fit retomber l’enthousiasme des chapeaux de paille comme un soufflet et ils avaient donc tristement continué leur route.

Avec Brook et Franky en moins, l’équipage était réduit et l’ambiance s’en retrouvait logiquement moins festive sur le Sunny. La musique du squelette leur manquait déjà horriblement et ils devaient à présent s'habituer à ne plus entendre les coups de marteaux et autres perceuses provenant de la cale ou simplement le rire rocailleux du cyborg qui brisait régulièrement le silence. Et avec la motivation de Luffy au plus bas des derniers mois, Usopp et Chopper s’étaient surpris à passer beaucoup plus de temps auprès de leur aîné, ce qui accentuait encore cette sensation de vide qu’il avait laissé.

\- ... Luffy... On retournera vite récupérer Franky, pas vrai ? Questionna Chopper d'une voix triste.

Usopp jeta un coup d’œil morne à son compagnon. Le chapeau de paille, qui jusqu’ici s’amusait comme un enfant en faisant combattre son propre robot contre un ennemi invisible du nom de CrocoMingo, s’arrêta net dans ses gestes et eut un moment de flottement avant de se tourner vers son cadet armé de son plus beau sourire.

\- Évidemment ! Dès qu’on sera repassé voir tout le monde, on retournera tous ensemble sur Grand Line continuer nos aventures !

Le docteur eut un petit sourire devant la mine réconfortante de son capitaine, au contraire du menteur à leurs côtés qui, bien moins naïf que son compagnon, ne se laissa pas duper par ce masque qu’il commençait à voir bien trop souvent sur le visage du chapeau de paille. Chopper retourna à son jouet en essayant de se persuader qu’il reverrait ses nakamas bien plus rapidement qu’il ne le pensait, lorsqu’un flocon vint délicatement se poser sur son sabot.

Ils levèrent le nez vers le ciel pour constater que des nuages gris s’avançaient dans leur direction pour couvrir le soleil et que la température chutait dangereusement. Sur le pont supérieur, ils entendirent Nami grogner.

\- Même pas le temps de profiter du soleil... Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Moi qui voulais prendre des couleurs pour mettre cette nouvelle petite robe rouge en valeur...

Elle descendit d’un pas las sur la pelouse pour se diriger vers la cabine des filles.

\- Luffy, préviens tout le monde de se couvrir : on arrive dans la zone de l’île.

Le capitaine bondit sur ses pieds en criant de joie, tandis que son médecin à ses côtés se figea en regardant la neige tomber. Cela faisait pratiquement trois ans qu’il avait quitté son île natale et il avait du mal à gérer le stress qui l’assaillait à mesure qu’ils s’en rapprochaient. Il était véritablement heureux à l’idée de revoir la Doctorine, mais au vu de leurs séparations plus que spéciales, il redoutait beaucoup sa réaction. Depuis trois jours qu’ils avaient dépassé Alabasta pour se diriger irrémédiablement vers l’ancienne île de Drum –rebaptisée Royaume des Cerisiers après leur départ-, le benjamin de l’équipage alternait entre phases de tristesse en pensant à leur drôle de voyage qui avaient des malheureux échos de séparation, et petites crises de colère dues à son angoisse qu’il peinait à contenir. Bien malgré lui, il avait effrayé plusieurs fois ses nakamas en répondant à leurs questions en leur hurlant dessus, comme s’ils le surprenaient en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible alors qu’il n’en était rien. Le matin même par exemple, il avait manqué de faire fuir Sanji de sa propre cuisine alors qu’il lui avait simplement demandé s’il voulait du sirop d’érable sur ses crêpes ; et qu’il s’était donc fait virulemment réprimander et que bien sûr qu’il adorait le sirop d’érable et que Sanji était vraiment trop idiot de lui poser la question cet espèce d’idiot qui devrait plutôt s’occuper de ses fesses au lieu de l’ennuyer pendant la dégustation de ses crêpes même pas bonnes, d’abord !

C’était donc en constatant les sautes d’humeur de son compagnon et son stress latent qu’Usopp avait entrepris la réparation des petits robots de Franky et avait éprouvé un profond soulagement quand elle fut terminée. Il avait ainsi espéré changer un peu les idées de son compagnon et cela fonctionnait plutôt pas mal jusqu’ici, mais à présent que la neige annonciatrice tombait sur le bateau, le renne tournait en rond d’un air anxieux sur la pelouse du pont, sous l’œil mi-inquiet, mi-amusé de ses amis.

Le Royaume des Cerisiers était en vue quelques heures plus tard. Tout l’équipage s’était habillé chaudement pour l’occasion, mis à part leur idiot de capitaine qui avait simplement revêtu un petit gilet par-dessus sa chemise sans manche, gardant son éternel bermuda court et ses tongs.

\- De la neige partouuuuut !! S’enthousiasma-t-il. Usopp, on va faire le plus gros bonhomme de neige du monde entier !

\- Luffy ! S’écria le médecin en le voyant vêtu aussi légèrement, ce qui contrastait avec les gros manteaux que portaient ses nakamas à ses côtés. Tu vas quand même pas y aller habillé comme ça ?! Mets quelque chose de plus chaud et au moins un pantalon, tu vas te faire des engelures !

\- Nan, c’est bon, lui répondit-il nonchalamment en se curant le nez.

\- C’est pas une question ! J’veux pas que tu tombes malade ! Regarde, tu grelottes déjà !

Effectivement, alors que le haut de son corps était complètement stoïque, les jambes du chapeau de pailles jouaient des maracas l’une contre l’autre. Cela le fit exploser de rire.

\- Trop marrant !! T’inquiète Chopper, ça c’est juste l’excitation de voir autant de neige !

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et enfile ça ! Lui ordonna le docteur en lui tendant un manteau long et un pantalon chaud.

\- Nan j’veux pas, c’est méga moche en plus !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend de faire le bébé comme ça, là ? Grogna Nami à côté.

Comme pour valider sa question, Luffy tira la langue au petit renne et se mit à le fuir en riant aux éclats. Ni une ni deux, le médecin ne réfléchit pas plus pour bondir à la suite de son capitaine en lui criant dessus, se lançant dans une course poursuite à travers le pont absolument ridicule.

\- T’as déjà oublié l’état dans lequel on t’a récupéré avec la Doctorine quand t’as escaladé la montagne ?! Arrête de faire l’idiot et enfile ça, Luffy !!

\- Naaaaan jamaiiiiis, hahahahaha !

Nami et Usopp les regardèrent faire d’un air blasé avant que la navigatrice ne donne les premières instructions en vue de l’amarrage. Sanji et Robin, quant à eux, observaient leur capitaine se faire poursuivre par un Chopper exaspéré dans sa forme Heavy Point, chacun un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- ... Tu crois qu’il le fait vraiment exprès pour lui changer les idées ? Lui lança-t-elle.

\- Alors là... Mais que ça soit conscient ou non, ça n’en reste pas moins sacrément mignon. Répondit-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux Chopper qui avait enfin rattrapé son capitaine et essayait de lui enfiler le pantalon par la force.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la ville de Bighorn alors que Luffy et Usopp étaient encore en pleine bataille de boule de neige contre Sanji, parfois épaulé de Robin, sous les commentaires exaspérés de leur navigatrice. Du côté de Chopper, son stress était revenu comme un boomerang et il n’arrivait pas à prendre part à la joyeuse bataille, trop occupé à scruter les horizons d’un air anxieux. Quant à Zoro, ils avaient dû se résoudre à le laisser seul sur le bateau car, après avoir fait à peine trois mètres dans la neige qui leur arrivait presque aux genoux, le sabreur avait annoncé qu’il restait garder le Sunny, sa jambe mécanique n’étant définitivement pas avantageuse pour affronter la longue route enneigée qui les attendait.

Au coeur de la ville froide, ils retrouvèrent des habitants qui semblaient bien plus gais que lors de leur premier passage trois ans auparavant. Certains promeneurs les reconnurent et leur apprirent avec joie que le royaume coulait des jours paisibles depuis que Dolton avait été élu nouveau souverain. Ils retrouvèrent d’ailleurs ce dernier dans sa maison quelques instants plus tard. Il les accueillit avec enthousiasme et leur proposa même de les accompagner au château où séjournait toujours Kureha.

En prenant le téléphérique qui menait au sommet du plus haut mont des Drum Rockies, Dolton leur expliqua que la vieille doctoresse, avec l’aide des _Toubibs 20_ –qui étaient passés au nombre de 100 entre temps-, avaient retapé le château pour le transformer en centre médical et en école de médecine. Chopper fut émerveillé de découvrir que son ancienne demeure vide et froide accueillait désormais des gens de tous horizons avides de connaissances comme il pouvait lui-même l’être encore.

Et c'était un fouillis sans nom entre les hauts murs. Contrastant avec le calme glaciaire qui régnait ici trois années plus tôt, les chapeaux de paille eurent la surprise de découvrir une animation chaleureuse dans le château. Des gens de tout âge, en blouse de médecine ou non, s'affairaient dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de manuels scolaires et de rapports médicaux. Ils virent même quelques patients ici et là. Personne ne prêta réellement attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Dolton prit l'initiative de les emmener à travers les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la Doctorine.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient lentement les étages en observant avec curiosité les alentours, un éclat de voix leur parvint aux oreilles, provenant d'une petite chambre : deux médecins semblaient se disputer au pied du lit d'un malade qui n'avait pas l'air dans un très bon état.

\- Je te dis que c'est pas la dengue, triple idiot !! Si ça l'était, le traitement ferait effet depuis longtemps déjà ! Répliqua la femme d'une voix ferme, dont seuls les yeux dépassaient de son masque chirurgical.

L'homme en face d'elle tapa du pied d'exaspération.

\- Et moi je te redemande de quoi tu te mêles ?! C'est MON patient, et il faut parfois plus de temps à l'organisme pour assimiler ce traitement-là !

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Avec tous les effets secondaires qu'il a, il l'a déjà assimilé depuis longtemps, ton traitement pas adapté !

\- Arrête de me casser les pieds, il a TOUS les symptômes de la dengue et y'a un début d'épidémie à Cactus Island, je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus !

\- Ton foutu traitement qui empire son état, voilà ce qu'il me faut !

Comprenant la moitié de ce que les deux médecins racontaient et pas vraiment intéressés, les chapeaux de paille passèrent rapidement leur chemin à renfort de petites remarques moqueuses à l'encontre des deux professionnels. Mais Chopper resta sur place, avançant même de quelques pas dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le patient souffrant et sur les notes qu'il pouvait clairement lire dans la main du médecin.

\- Chopper ? L'appela Usopp.

\- Ce n'est pas la dengue, c'est une leptospirose. Annonça fermement le petit renne.

Les deux collègues se tournèrent comme un seul homme dans la direction de l'animal, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Souffla la femme, ne sachant pas vraiment identifier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

L'homme leva les yeux vers le sniper qui avait rejoint son compagnon dans la pièce.

\- Vous n'avez que ça à faire, de ramener un animal dans la chambre d'un patient malade ?! Tonna-t-il. Et puis vous êtes qui, pour dire que ce n'est pas la dengue ? De quoi j'me mêle ?!

\- C'est moi qui ai parlé. Répondit Chopper, imperméable à la confusion de l'homme dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Et je me prends pour un médecin qui vous assure que vous devriez écouter votre collègue, car le traitement contre la dengue va effectivement tuer votre patient à petit feu.

Les deux docteurs avisèrent longuement cet étrange intrus, les yeux écarquillés. Ce fut la femme qui se reprit en première.

\- Je vous remercie d'être de mon avis... Mais comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ce n'est effectivement pas la dengue sans même l'avoir ausculté ?

\- Les notes de votre collègue sont claires et il a raison, en un sens : ce patient a effectivement tous les symptômes de la dengue, puisqu'on retrouve les mêmes pour la leptospirose.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait la leptospirose ! S'énerva l'homme.

Le renne alla à la rencontre du patient en ignorant les avertissements de l'homme et leur montra une petite blessure quasiment cicatrisée sur son bras.

\- Vous voyez ça ? C'est une morsure de rongeur. Expliqua calmement Chopper. Cela doit remonter à plus d’une semaine, au vu de la cicatrisation. Et la période d'incubation de la leptospirose est en moyenne d'une semaine, cela correspond. Cet homme a certainement été au contact de rongeurs sauvages, malheureusement connus pour colporter facilement cette maladie.

Les deux médecins restèrent bouche-bée.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à essayer le traitement contre la leptospirose et vous verrez bien. Dit-il à l'homme qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Si vous ne notez pas d'amélioration dans les deux jours, vous pourrez revenir à votre traitement de la dengue, mais je suis plutôt sûr de moi. Votre collègue semble être de mon avis et de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas nier que son état est en train d'empirer, donc ça ne vous coute rien d'essayer.

\- Non mais ça va aller, oui ?! S'exclama finalement l'homme en perdant son sang-froid. Comme si j'allais écouter une sorte de raton-laveur qui parle on ne sait pas comment ! Vous ! Enchaîna-t-il en pointant Usopp d'un doigt mauvais. Tirez-vous en reprenant votre animal en peluche avant que je ne-

\- Cet "animal en peluche" a beaucoup plus de talent que tu n'en auras jamais, Yamiisha*. Tu devrais l'écouter au lieu de te morfondre dans ta médiocrité comme tu adores le faire.

Chopper, le dos tourné à la porte, se figea en entendant cette voix éraillée par la vieillesse et sûrement un peu par l’alcool qu’il connaissait si bien. Il entendit une exclamation venant d’Usopp qui lui confirma qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Pas que la présence en ces lieux le surprenait –ils étaient venus pour la voir, après tout-, mais cela fit revenir son stress en bloc et il hésita longuement à se retourner.

\- Docteur Kureha, vous plaisantez ?! S’écria de nouveau le dénommé Yamiisha. Vous connaissez ce « machin » ? Ce n’est même pas un être humain ! Comment un animal pourra-

Le médecin se prit un high-kick dans le visage qui l’envoya s’écraser dans le mur d’en face et qui frôla de près les bois du renne. La docteure restante ne savait plus où se cacher.

\- Ferme-la, imbécile. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles... Rétorqua la vieille femme d’un ton plat. Ishi, prépare le traitement pour la leptospirose. Tu récupères ce malade, je compte sur toi.

\- Ah, oui ! S’empressa-t-elle de répondre. Merci beaucoup de votre confiance, Doctorine !

Un petit silence tomba dans la pièce tandis qu’Ishi sortait en petite foulée. Chopper ne s’était toujours pas retourné, s’attelant à essayer de contenir les légers tremblements de ses membres. Une longue déglutition bien connue brisa le calme, suivit d’un bruit de talons qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Euuh, vous allez où ? Balbutia Usopp.

Un peu réveillé de sa torpeur, le petit renne prit enfin sur lui pour faire volte-face, mais la vieille femme quittait déjà la pièce sans un mot de plus.

\- Ah, Doctorine ! Appela-t-il le coeur battant à tout rompre.

C’est un pied rageur s’écrasant dans sa figure qui lui répondit et l’instant d’après, il était planté dans le même mur que Yamiisha, au moins aussi sonné et choqué que ce dernier.

\- Y’A PAS DE « DOCTORINE » QUI TIENNE, SALE GAMIN !! Hurla la vieille femme à plein poumons, ce qui fit fuir Usopp qui partit se planquer derrière ses nakamas qui venaient tout juste de réapparaitre dans l’encadrement de la porte. COMMENT OSES-TU TE POINTER ICI LA BOUCHE EN COEUR APRÈS ÊTRE PARTI COMME UN TRAÎTRE POUR VIVRE TES STUPIDES AVENTURES DE PIRATES ?!

Les chapeaux de paille derrière elle écoutèrent le monologue virulent les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Chopper s’extirpait du mur en se tenant douloureusement la tête, les yeux trempés d’émotion.

\- TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE J’ALLAIS TE TENDRE LES BRAS ALORS QUE TU M’AS PLANTÉ ICI SANS TE RETOURNER ?! APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J’AI FAIT POUR TOI, TOUT CE QUE JE T’AI APPRIS, ALORS QUE JE N’Y ÉTAIS MÊME PAS OBLIGÉE !!

\- Do-Doctorine... Chouina Chopper dont les larmes coulaient abondamment sur sa fourrure.

\- TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE CET IMBÉCILE D’HILULUK !! Continua-t-elle en s’approchant dangereusement de son ancien élève d’un pas furieux. J’AURAIS DÛ VOUS LAISSER À VOTRE SORT AU LIEU DE ME DÉCARCASSER À PRENDRE SOIN DE VOUS ! VOUS N’ÊTES QUE DEUX IDIOTS ! À VIVRE VOS RÊVES COMME DES ENFANTS, À PRENDRE CONSTAMMENT DES RISQUES INUTILES !!

Elle empoigna férocement le t-shirt du renne pour l’amener à sa hauteur et continua sur sa lancée sans perdre de sa frénésie.

\- TU CROIS QUE JE N’AI PAS VU TOUTES LES IDIOTIES QUE TOI ET TON STUPIDE ÉQUIPAGE AVAIENT FAIT ?! TU AS RISQUÉ INUTILEMENT TA VIE, IMBÉCILE ! JE SUIS...

Les larmes de Chopper doublèrent quand il assista à la chute de celles de son mentor.

\- Je suis... Je ne suis absolument pas fière de toi, petit idiot de renne... Conclut plus doucement la doctoresse, la voix brisée dans ses sanglots.

Leur séparation avait laissé largement le temps à Chopper de réaliser que sa mère d’adoption était la dernière à se vautrer dans des débordements d’affections, qu’ils soient physiques ou oraux. En y réfléchissant sous un autre angle ces trois dernières années, il avait fini par réaliser que lorsque la Doctorine lui faisait des remarques acerbes sur son ressenti à son propos, il fallait bien souvent qu’il entende, en réalité, le parfait contraire.

Son petit coeur fondit alors de fierté en comprenant qu’il avait terriblement manqué à celle qu’on qualifiait à tort de « sorcière », qu’elle s’était faite du souci pour lui et, mieux que tout, qu’elle était fière de lui et de ce qu’il avait accompli.

Il se lova furieusement dans ses bras minces pour sangloter bruyamment et la doctoresse n’hésita pas pour lui rendre son étreinte pour le serrer contre elle dans un sourire rayonnant, sous le regard satisfait des chapeaux de paille.

\- Doctoriiiiiine !! Pleura le renne. Vous m’avez manquéééé !

\- Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, mon petit Chopper... Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux mouillés emplis de d’amour et de fierté.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, l’équipage s’était dispatché chacun de leur côté. Ils comptaient retourner sur le Sunny au soir pour ne pas laisser Zoro seul plus longtemps, malgré les remarques sarcastiques de Sanji qui leur avait fait remarquer que cette tête d’algue pouvait bien attendre vu qu’il ne comptait sûrement pas essayer de se perdre une énième fois en se risquant dans la neige. Luffy et Usopp s’étaient, comme promis, lancés dans un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige au pied du château (concours que Luffy était actuellement en train de perdre lamentablement), laissant le cuistot avec ses deux princesses en compagnie de Dolton qui leur faisait visiter tranquillement le château et Chopper qui passa une bonne partie de sa journée seul avec la Doctorine, lui racontant ses aventures, lui décrivant les lieux et lui parlant des personnes incroyables qu’il avait rencontrées depuis son départ.

Chopper réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais autant parlé à son mentor sans que celle-ci ne l’interrompe. Lorsqu’il apprenait encore la médecine sous son aile, c’était son aînée qui expliquait et lui qui l’écoutait ou posait des questions. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à lui raconter à l’époque et cet échange soudain de position le déstabilisait un peu, même s’il était véritablement heureux de constater que la Doctorine l’écoutait avec grande attention en le couvant du regard, un sourire plein de fierté aux lèvres.

Lorsqu’il avait fait à peu près le tour de ses anecdotes, il prit un instant pour regarder les flocons tomber paresseusement au dehors et revint à la réalité. En bas, il aperçut le sniper et leur capitaine qui se chamaillaient pour il ne savait encore quelle ânerie, à côté d’un magnifique bonhomme de neige possédant un petit jolly roger au long nez dans la « main », et d’une sorte de tas informe rempli de cailloux et autres bâtons de bois juste à côté qui, le renne en était certain, devait probablement représenter quelque chose mais qui ne pouvait être perceptible pour le cerveau du commun des mortels. Il gloussa en le voyant câliner avec fierté la masse neigeuse sous le regard affligé de son ami, avant de perde son sourire petit à petit, plongé dans ses pensées, et de se tourner de nouveau vers son mentor.

\- Doctorine... Nous n’avons jamais réellement abordé le thème de la psychologie. Vous vous y connaissez un peu, dans ce domaine ?

La femme avala une grande gorgée d’alcool avant de le sonder.

\- Pas vraiment. À mes yeux, ce n’est qu’un ramassis d’idioties et d’excuses pour les faibles qui ne sont pas capables de se gérer eux-mêmes. La psychiatrie en revanche, mérite un peu plus qu’on se penche dessus puisqu’elle concerne des dysfonctionnements physiques réels, qu’ils soient neuronaux, hormonaux et j’en passe.

Le petit renne toisa son mentor, perplexe.

\- ... Vous ne croyez pas en la psychologie ? Comment vous expliquez que des gens tombent physiquement malades à cause de problèmes sociaux, alors ?

\- Ce sont juste des idiots, c’est tout.

Chopper lâcha la fenêtre pour se remettre dans sa chaise, en face de la femme, et l’affronta du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sauf votre respect Doctorine, la dépression entre autres choses, est une vraie maladie. Vous n’allez pas me faire croire que vous n’avez jamais essayé d’aider des gens qui souffraient de ce genre de trouble dans votre longue vie ?

\- Je suis leur médecin, pas leur mère. Je guéris les maladies et les fractures qui menacent la vie de mes patients et ça s’arrête là. Leurs petits problèmes personnels ne me regardent pas.

\- Mais certaines de ces pathologies peuvent conduire à la mort ! Des gens peuvent mourir de chagrin ou s’affamer lorsque les choses deviennent trop compliquées à gérer !

\- Des idiots, je te dis.

Le petit renne ravala l’amertume qui bouillonnait en lui. Comme avec les deux autres médecins de tout à l’heure, il y avait toujours des divergences d’opinion entre experts de tous horizons. Beaucoup de points de vue évidents pour lui ne l’étaient pas forcément pour les autres et vice-versa, c’est aussi ce qui faisait la beauté d’une science comme la médecine. Il aurait pu se sentir plutôt flatté d’être en désaccord avec la Doctorine, car cela prouvait qu’ils avaient dépassé le statut de maître à élève et qu’il pouvait désormais aborder des sujets sur un pied d’égalité avec elle. Mais il savait également qu’elle était loin d’être infaillible, même si cela lui arrivait rarement de se tromper. Les longues années d’expérience et le talent de sa mentor n’avaient fait que la conforter dans l’idée qu’elle avait très souvent raison et l’avaient rendue butée et hermétique à beaucoup de choses. Et aujourd’hui où il avait vraiment besoin de son avis, voilà qu’elle se fermait justement comme une huître.

\- Pourquoi tu t’intéresses à ces niaiseries, tout à coup ? L’interrogea-t-elle, plus douce. Je croyais que tu voulais guérir toutes les maladies. Ce n’est pas en perdant du temps avec des délires de lavettes que tu y arriveras, crois-moi.

\- Doctorine... Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça ainsi, mais vous vous trompez lourdement.

Kureha haussa un sourcil. Elle n’était pas encore habituée à l’aplomb dont faisait désormais preuve son protégé, lui qui était si incertain et qui avait une si faible confiance en lui quand elle l’avait laissé partir, trois ans auparavant.

\- J’ai malheureusement la malchance d’y assister tous les jours depuis quelques temps... Expliqua-t-il en se triturant les sabots, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage. La perte d’énergie, de joie de vivre, d’appétit, un dérèglement du sommeil, une perte d’intérêt pour beaucoup de choses pourtant plaisantes auparavant... Et mon manque de connaissance sur le sujet m’a fait passer à côté de la gravité de la situation trop longtemps. Aujourd’hui, je ne peux que m’apitoyer sur mon inutilité, et ça me frustre ! Je suis médecin et je n’ai plus peur de dire que je suis même un _bon_ médecin, et malgré ça, je reste quand même incapable d’aider mes amis quand ils en ont besoin...

Des larmes silencieuses humidifièrent son pelage dans leur sillage.

\- J’espérais vraiment... Que vous pourriez m’aider... Comme je veux aider mon capitaine...

La femme observa son élève un long moment qui se débattait pour essuyer et empêcher de couler ses larmes puis elle se leva pour regarder le pied du château à son tour.

\- ... Je me disais bien qu’il y avait quelque chose de changé chez ce garçon... Commenta-t-elle pensivement en regardant Luffy.

\- Il... Il s’efforce de ne rien laisser paraître au quotidien, mais ça le ronge, je le vois bien... Renifla Chopper. Je m’en veux tellement de ne pas avoir compris de moi-même qu’il était malade et de l’avoir laissé gérer ça tout seul... Même si c’est lui qui me l’a demandé, j’aurais dû...

\- Qui l’a compris, si ce n’est pas toi ? Le coupa Kureha.

\- Robin... C’est celle que vous ne connaissez pas.

La docteure replaça immédiatement la grande brune qui s’était présentée avec les autres chapeaux de paille. Elle avait remarqué la sagesse et l’intelligence qui perçait à travers les yeux turquoise, cela ne l’étonna donc pas plus que cela.

\- Elle est venue me voir après qu’on ait quitté Water Seven... Expliqua Chopper, la tête toujours fermement braquée vers le sol. Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait hésité avant de venir m’en parler, qu’elle s’en doutait depuis un moment... Selon elle –et je suis complètement de son avis-, c’est depuis les événements de Marie Joie que Luffy a commencé à sombrer. C’est-à-dire depuis cinq mois maintenant... Et je n’ai pas réagi, pas une seule fois. A part le forcer à manger parce que sa perte d’appétit m’inquiétait... J’ai voulu aussi lui donner des herbes pour l’aider à mieux dormir, mais il a refusé... Comme il a refusé les vitamines pour son manque d’énergie, et-

\- Ferme-la un peu, tu veux ! Tu es tellement occupé à t’apitoyer sur toi-même que tu ne réalises même pas que tu as, au contraire, très bien réagi, petit idiot !

Le renne releva enfin son nez bleu qui laissait échapper un filet de morve vers sa mère d’adoption, interdit.

\- ... Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu as eu une vieille cabocharde comme professeur... J’aurais dû t’enseigner au moins les bases de la psychiatrie. Et quand bien même, ce genre de... maladie... Cracha-t-elle presque à contre coeur. C’est difficilement guérissable par la médecine actuelle. Il faut user de thérapie, et il faut surtout que le patient ait envie de guérir. Et d’après ce que tu me dis, ledit patient à l’air au moins aussi cabochard que moi... !

Elle observait toujours Luffy et Usopp au dehors. Le sniper continuait son œuvre d’art avec un soin et une fierté particuliers, tandis que son compagnon semblait avoir abandonné la sienne, occupé désormais à faire lentement un ange dans la neige en battant mollement des jambes et des pieds, l’œil dans le vague.

\- ... Tu l’as confronté au problème depuis que tu as ton diagnostic ? Questionna Kureha en revenant à son élève.

\- Euh... Non... Répondit le jeune médecin, honteux. Je n’ai pas osé... Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire... Il a tendance à se vexer facilement ces dernières semaines, alors j’ai préféré le laisser un peu tranquille...

\- Et depuis quand un médecin aussi talentueux que toi abandonne son patient sous prétexte de ne pas l’ennuyer ?!

Chopper ne put s’empêcher de se dandiner légèrement sur sa chaise en marmonnant des insultes ravies sous le compliment, mais se raidit de nouveau lorsque la doctoresse pointa un long doigt menaçant vers lui.

\- Va le chercher. On va tellement lui décortiquer le cerveau que même mes scalpels ne le rendraient pas aussi méconnaissable... !

* * *

_*Pour l’anecdote, ça veut dire « médecin peu recommandable » en jap x)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les écrivain(e)s, ça vous est déjà arrivé de butter sur un simple passage pendant des jours alors que vous savez pertinemment ce qu’il doit contenir ? Holala que c’est agaçant ! J’espère que je retrouverais pas ce problème de sitôt, sinon je risque de manger mon clavier ! (edit : ça me l’a refait plusieurs fois et j’ai dû me racheter trois claviers :D)  
> En espérant que votre lecture continue d’être plaisante ! À bientôt pour le décorticage de cerveau de notre Luffy d’amûr :D


	12. L'important ce n'est pas la chute

Chopper se tordait nerveusement les sabots dans tous les sens, tandis qu’il montait les marches de pierre qui menaient au bureau de Kureha, Luffy sur ses talons. Il était heureux d’avoir croisé Robin en allant chercher son capitaine et d’avoir pu la prévenir de ce que la Doctorine et lui comptaient faire. L’archéologue avaient eu des mots aussi rassurants qu’encourageants et il avait été presque serein lorsqu’il avait arraché le chapeau de paille à la neige glacée pour l’emmener avec lui, mais plus il s’approchait de leur destination, plus il se faisait la réflexion que Robin ne connaissait pas le caractère de son mentor. Mais surtout il n’était pas certain que confronter deux brutes de décoffrage aussi têtues sur un sujet si sensible –surtout depuis qu’il connaissait l’avis catastrophique de Kureha sur ledit sujet-, allait forcément avoir de bonnes conséquences.

\- Chopper, t’es bizarre. C’est la vieille marteau qui te fait flipper comme ça ? L’interrogea Luffy dans son dos, les bras nonchalamment croisés derrière la tête.

\- Euuuh... Oui, on peut dire ça ! S’empressa de répondre le renne.

\- Tu veux que je lui botte les fesses pour toi ? Plaisanta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Le médecin se dérida légèrement en imaginant la scène invraisemblable.

\- Sanji te tuerait si la Doctorine ne le fait pas avant !

\- ... Possible... Réfléchit Luffy, perdant au passage son sourire pour refaire cette moue mélancolique qui ne lui allait décidemment pas du tout.

Chopper en eut le coeur serré et il accéléra le pas. Il ne savait pas si les sautes d’humeurs de son ami empiraient ou s’il y prêtait simplement plus attention depuis sa discussion avec Robin, deux semaines auparavant. Mais dans tous les cas, aussi redoutable qu’allait être cette toute prochaine séance, il espérait vraiment que Kureha et lui pourraient faire sortir quelque chose de positif de Luffy, sans quoi il aurait du mal à revoir son estime de lui à la hausse dans le futur, tant sa déception envers lui-même serait accablante.

\- Tu sais de quoi elle veut me parler la vieille, au fait ? Demanda le brun. Elle aurait pu venir directement me voir, j’étais bien dans la neige moi.

\- Tu t’amusais peut-être bien, mais en attendant tu es trempé jusqu’aux os ! On mettra tes vêtements à sécher près de la cheminée et je te ferai un chocolat pendant que vous vous parlerez, d’accord ?

Luffy fonça les sourcils.

\- Arrête de me couver, Chopper. J’t’ai déjà dit que ça me soulait.

Le médecin déglutit. C’était rare que Luffy n’adopte ce ton sec et ferme avec eux. Il ne se réservait cette façon de parler que lors des rares fois où il devait user de son statut de capitaine de l’équipage et se faire obéir. Mais Chopper avait noté bien malgré lui qu’il l’utilisait de plus en plus envers lui, lorsqu’il était trop regardant sur son état de santé. Et c’était justement ce comportement agressif qui l’avait rebuté et l’avait empêché de réellement confronter son nakama jusqu’ici.

Trouillard qu’il était.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Kureha, qui les attendait jambes croisées, sa bouteille d’alcool en main. Le sourire carnassier qu’elle adressa à Luffy donna des frissons à Chopper, mais il lui fit malgré tout signe de s’assoir sur le lit et le força à lui confier son manteau trempé.

Luffy et la Doctorine débutèrent alors une bataille de regard silencieuse qui donna des vertiges au petit renne. Son capitaine avait les sourcils méchamment froncés et se tenait raide comme un piquet, épaules en avant et poings serrés entre ses jambes repliées en tailleur. Chopper s’assit à son tour face à son nakama en se demandant s’il avait compris leur manège.

\- Vous m’voulez quoi ? Cracha-t-il à la vieille femme.

\- Moi, rien. Je suis juste là pour épauler mon petit protégé qui, lui, a apparemment des tonnes de choses à te dire.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sorcière qu’elle était, tandis que Chopper se statufia. La traîtresse ! Elle allait le laisser gérer _ça_ tout seul ?! Le regard noir que lui lança Luffy suffit à l’achever et il se sentit presque partir dans les vapes sur sa chaise.

\- Du nerf, Chopper ! Tu as un patient à soigner, alors au boulot ! Le réveilla Kureha en lui mettant une grande claque sur l’épaule.

\- J’suis pas malade, bougonna Luffy en mitraillant la femme des yeux.

\- C’est ce que je pense aussi... Commenta-t-elle dédaigneusement. Mais mon élève ici présent pense le contraire, je vais donc le laisser me prouver que j’ai tort et lui faire découvrir les joies de ce qui l’attend avec toi dans les prochains mois, s’il s’avère qu’il a effectivement raison.

Le chapeau de paille leur fit une grimace d’incompréhension tandis que le renne prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner contenance.

\- Luffy... Je suis désolé, je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais il faut qu’on parle de ton comportement depuis Marie Joie.

Le jeune médecin entendit clairement les dents de son capitaine grincer et son regard glacé le statufia de nouveau. Il allait mourir aujourd’hui, c’était sûr. Il était tellement heureux d’avoir revu la Doctorine avant que cela n’arrive, mais quand même ! Il était encore si jeune et il n’avait même pas encore réalisé son rêve !

\- J’ai rien à t’dire, Chopper. Déclara Luffy, plus sinistre que jamais. J’vais bien, j’te l’ai répété au moins mille fois, alors pourquoi tu continues à me prendre la tête ?!

La mâchoire du médecin jouait des claquettes dans sa bouche et il ne sut quoi répondre. Mais le regard insistant de son mentor à sa gauche lui redonna de l’aplomb. Elle avait raison : c’était lui, le médecin. Et l’incroyable femme à ses côtés lui avait de maintes fois montré en six longues années que c’était le médecin qui commandait, point barre. Il avala sa salive et se mit une claque mentale, affrontant le regard plein de reproches de son capitaine.

\- Tu nous as pourtant avoué à tous que tu n’allais pas bien, quand on s’est pris une raclée par les hommes de Barbe Noire. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Bien loin de la réaction que le renne espérait, les yeux noirs de Luffy s’enflammèrent à cette phrase. Il semblait littéralement enrager, à présent.

\- J’ai eu un coup de mou à ce moment-là, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Trancha le chapeau de paille. J’ai pas refait de connerie, que je sache.

\- Tu n’as pas refait de bêtises pendant un combat, c’est vrai, mais...

Le renne hésita. Allait-il vraiment lui dire ça ? Il trahirait ce faisant la confiance de Robin et ça n’allait pas plaire du tout à son capitaine... Mais d’un autre côté, il était persuadé que sa compagne accepterait avec plaisir qu’il aborde le sujet avec Luffy, si cela pouvait le mettre face à ses contradictions et lui donner de quoi l’aider.

\- ... Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu’oser annoncer à Franky que tu n’avais plus besoin de lui ni de nous, maintenant que tu es devenu le Roi des Pirates, c’est pas une énorme stupidité ? Lâcha-t-il enfin, tous ses muscles au garde à vous en attendant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Chopper vit le chapeau de paille se tendre à l’extrême et serrer la mâchoire à s’en faire exploser les dents, comme pour retenir la tornade qui semblait s’être levée en lui. Un court silence passa. Le médecin jeta un œil à son mentor qui l’encouragea à continuer d’un petit mouvement du menton. Il chercha ses mots encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

\- Luffy... Je te reproche rien, et Franky t’en veut pas non plus pour avoir dit ça. On sait très bien que tu le pensais pas ! Mais pour que tu en viennes à dire des mensonges pareils à tes nakamas, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, chez toi... La Doctorine et moi, on veut jus-

Kureha se racla bruyamment la gorge et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu’il avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Cela angoissa un peu le petit renne qui réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver son erreur, mais Luffy, d’apparence plus calme et qui se cachait les yeux sous son chapeau, lui répondit avant.

\- ... J’suis pas malade, et j’suis pas timbré non plus...

Cela sonnait plus comme une plainte qu’autre chose, et Chopper réalisa alors l’ampleur de ses paroles.

\- Ah ! Non non non, attends Luffy ! Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais fou !! S’exclama-t-il, affolé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !

\- Mais tu l’as dit, Chopper. Le coupa Kureha. Le mal est fait, autant qu’il encaisse comme un grand garçon, maintenant.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents derrière sa bouteille alors que Luffy laissait entrevoir un unique œil noir qui fusillait la vieille femme. Elle se remit sur ses jambes pour approcher du lit et toisa le chapeau de paille de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu nies alors que tu suintes la faute et le dégoût de toi-même par tous les pores, gamin. J’avais déjà compris que tu étais un piètre menteur, mais là, ça en devient risible !

Elle se pencha pour lui faire face et le défia du regard.

\- Tu es attaqué du ciboulot en ce moment, c’est un fait et rien n’y changera quoi que ce soit. Mais tu as la chance d’avoir un excellent médecin qui, en plus, se sent particulièrement concerné par ton cas d’idiot du village. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Continuer à nier, à fuir comme un lâche et à inquiéter ton entourage qui n’a rien demandé, ou bien tu vas agir comme un homme, affronter tes problèmes et laisser Chopper t’aider ?

La nouvelle bataille de regard qui suivit fut encore plus intense que les précédentes et le petit renne y assistait dans son coin, se sentant particulièrement impuissant. Doctorine lui avait expliqué précédemment la raison pour laquelle elle pensait que les personnes atteintes de troubles psychologiques étaient faibles : parce que leur meilleur moyen de guérir, c’était leur propre volonté. Si ces gens ne souhaitaient pas s’en sortir, personne ne pourrait les aider à le faire à leur place. Il comprenait donc en ce sens parfaitement la nécessité de mettre Luffy au pied du mur. Son rétablissement dépendait grandement de lui et de sa volonté. Chopper esquissa un sourire malgré lui : il ne devait pas s’inquiéter de la réponse de son capitaine. Car après tout, ce qui caractérisait le mieux Luffy, c’était justement cette volonté inébranlable que rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre. Il avait littéralement détruit des montagnes, grâce à elle. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas venir à bout d’une simple baisse de moral... ?

Mais son sourire et sa confiance s’étiolèrent rapidement lorsqu’il vit le brun baisser lentement la tête et qu’un murmure inaudible s’échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kureha. Parle plus fort morveux, je sais que je suis loin d’être sourde, mais si tu ne fais pas d’eff-

\- JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !!

Luffy sauta du lit, manquant de faire tomber la doyenne au passage, et se rua vers la porte pour s’enfuir, ni plus ni moins.

Cela laissa Chopper scotché à son siège, bras ballants et yeux écarquillés.

\- Chopper !! Remue-toi les fesses et rattrape-moi ce crétin ! L’appela Kureha, furieuse.

Mais à peine eut-il seulement le temps de sortir de sa torpeur que la porte du bureau se ferma dans un grand fracas et que des bruits suspects raisonnèrent de l’autre côté.

\- Qu’est-ce que... Murmura la doctoresse, abasourdie.

Dans le couloir, c’est ahuris que les médecins et les élèves qui passaient par là voyaient Luffy barricader la porte avec tous les meubles qu’il pouvait trouver. Lorsqu’il jugea que cela suffisait, il sauta au-dessus de la rambarde pour atterrir lourdement au rez-de-chaussée, maintenant fermement son chapeau de paille en place.

\- SANJI, NAMI, ROBIN !! ON DÉCOLLE, RAMENEZ-VOUS !!

Nami et Robin arrivèrent dans le hall à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alertées par les cris de leur capitaine.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?? Demanda Nami, légèrement affolée.

\- On se barre. Répondit fermement le brun. Où est Sanji ?

\- La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était dehors avec Uso-

Luffy ne laissa pas le temps à Robin de finir et leur attrapa le poignet pour les entrainer au dehors au pas de course. Un grand fracas s’entendit à l’étage, et ils purent voir Chopper dans sa forme Heavy Point qui dégageait les meubles qui leur bloquait le passage et Kureha agripper la rambarde pour se pencher vers eux, furibonde.

\- À QUOI CA SERT DE BARRICADER LA PORTE SI ELLE S’OUVRE DE L’INTÉRIEUR, ESPÈCE DE GAMIN DÉCÉRÉBRÉ ?! Hurla-t-elle à Luffy. ET C’EST UN ABRUTI PAREIL QUI A TROUVÉ LE ONE PIECE ?! LA BONNE BLAGUE ! MAINTENANT REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE BOTTE LES FESSES !!

Luffy lâcha un « tsh » dédaigneux et continua sa course, emmenant ses deux nakamas avec lui.

\- Luffy, qu’est-ce que tu as foutu ENCORE ?! Lui cria Nami alors que Robin riait à gorge déployée de la bêtise de son capitaine à côté.

Sans lui répondre, il les envoya sans ménagement au dehors, où Nami manqua de s’étaler de tout son long dans la neige. Le chapeau de paille aperçut du coin de l’œil Usopp et Sanji -qui étaient au moins aussi incrédules que leurs compagnes en les voyant débarquer ainsi-, et il ferma la grande porte en usant de toute ses forces pour aller le plus vite possible. L’immense battant de bois se referma dans un claquement profond et, immédiatement, Luffy allongea ses bras et se mit à rassembler toute la neige aux alentours pour l’amasser contre la porte sous leurs regards médusés.

\- Nami... Il se passe quoi, là ? Demanda Usopp.

\- Si tu le sais, fais-moi signe ! Cet abruti est juste en train de péter un nouveau boulon, pour ce que ça change ! Ragea la navigatrice.

Le brun avait déjà fait monter trois bons mètres de neige et ses bras nus rougissaient furieusement lorsque les premiers soubresauts dans la porte se firent entendre, accompagnés d’exclamations étouffées furieuses. Luffy avisa son œuvre un instant, hésitant, puis décida que c’était bien assez et se mit à courir vers le téléphérique, entrainant ses quatre nakamas au passage grâce à un de ses bras extensibles.

\- LUFFY !! S’écria Sanji qui commençait lui aussi à fulminer, en dépit de la gerbe de sang intempestive qui s’écoulait de son nez au contact prolongé de ses deux déesses tout contre lui. EXPLIQUE NOUS CE QUI SE PASSE AVANT QUE JE TE CALME MOI-MÊME !!

\- On se casse avant que la vieille rapplique, c’est tout. Répondit platement le chapeau de paille malgré son essoufflement.

Arrivé devant le téléphérique, Luffy l’observa vivement un instant et prit une décision éclair lorsqu’il entendit la porte commencer à être enfoncée derrière eux. Il ôta son t-shirt et, à l’aide d’un de ses bras qu’il attacha avec force en un nœud approximatif, les ceintura contre lui en ignorant royalement leurs protestations, avant de prendre de l’élan pour sauter dans le vide. Le cri perçant de Nami et Usopp résonna à travers les montagnes et Sanji et Robin eurent tout juste le temps de croiser le regard effaré de Chopper, s’extirpant du château au même moment pour les voir disparaitre.

Dans une secousse loin d’être agréable, Luffy se rattrapa au cordage qui portait le téléphérique avec son t-shirt, s’aidant de lui comme d’une poulie dans le but de glisser le long du câble jusqu’en bas. Nami continua de hurler malgré elle, tandis qu’Usopp menaçait de s’évanouir en regardant trop en bas. Mettant de côté sa propre appréhension, Robin remarqua rapidement que Nami et Sanji glissaient et fit pousser plusieurs bras pour mieux les maintenir contre leur capitaine. Le blond la remercia d’un regard bref et attrapa Luffy par le cou pour l’étrangler à moitié.

\- À QUOI TU JOUES, CERVELLE DE PIAF ?! TU VEUX TOUS NOUS BUTER OU QUOI ?!

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, ses joues élastiques se faisant ridiculement balloter par la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient.

\- Luffy ! Le t-shirt ne va pas tenir !! Cria soudainement Robin les yeux écarquillés.

Sanji leva le nez au-dessus d’eux et pâlit en constatant qu’en effet, le tissu était en train de craquer sous leur poids.

\- Si on en sort vivants Luffy, je te tue. Annonça platement le cuistot.

Le vêtement céda dans un déchirement plaintif et ils furent tous ballotés par une courte secousse, mais la chute redoutée ne vint pas et ils continuèrent leur descente. Lorsqu’il releva de nouveau la tête, le blond vit avec effroi que leur capitaine s’était rattrapé avec ses mains, qui se mettaient déjà à saigner abondamment sous le frottement.

\- MAIS T’ES UN GRAND MALADE !! Lui hurla-t-il à l’oreille. ARRÊTE TOI TOUT DE SUITE AVANT DE T’ARRACHER LES MAINS !

\- Nan ! Objecta enfin Luffy, le souffle court. Faut qu’on retourne au Sunny maintenant... !

\- Luffy ! Cria de nouveau Robin les sourcils froncés. Tout cela devient ridicule et en plus tu mets nos vies en danger ! Arrête de faire l’idiot !

Le chapeau de paille serra les dents, autant à cause de la douleur que pour la phrase qu’il venait d’entendre. De la mousse sortait de la bouche entrouverte d’Usopp –signe qu’il devait être tombé dans les pommes-, et Nami poussa un nouveau hurlement en montrant un point devant eux.

\- LUFFYYYY !!! L’ANNEAUUUU !!

Absolument personne ne comprit ce que la navigatrice voulait dire, jusqu’à ce que l’homme élastique ne lâche violemment la corde de la main droite dans une exclamation de douleur, la gauche manquant aussi de lâcher sous le choc avec l’objet mais se rattrapant tout juste. Ils furent de nouveau ballottés de gauche à droite et Sanji avisa la trainée de sang que laissait la main « valide » de Luffy sur son passage, avant de regarder sous leurs pieds. Ils devaient peut-être avoir fait la moitié du chemin puisque la montagne commençait à s’effacer derrière les nuages, mais ils n’étaient pas sortis d’affaire pour autant. Il jeta un œil à l’archéologue qui arrivait certainement aux mêmes constatations que lui.

\- Je suppose que ça serait compliqué pour toi de porter tout le monde en volant... ? Tenta-t-il, connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas faire ton élégant Sky Walk avec quelqu’un dans les bras ? Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le blond le lui rendit, mais le sien fut carnassier, grimace désespérée au possible.

\- J’peux peut-être y arriver avec deux d’entre vous mais pas plus. Indiqua-t-il calmement. Ou alors j’essaie de nous freiner avec mes pieds, même si ça me plombe le moral d’avance pour mes chaussures...

\- J’vais lâcher. Indiqua soudainement Luffy, la langue pendante et un œil fermement clos dû à la douleur lancinante de sa main.

Cela arracha un frisson d’effroi à ses trois nakamas. Nami se débattit légèrement pour se glisser dans le dos de son capitaine et lui tira le visage avec fureur.

\- Je te déteste Luffy, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !! Lui cracha la rousse. Et puis d’abord, pourquoi t’as pas utilisé ton haki pour protéger tes mains, hein ?!

\- Ah ! J’y ai pas pensé. Souffla-t-il d’un air candide.

Et sa main gauche lâcha à son tour, les entraînant dans une chute d’au moins cinq cent mètres de haut. Ils voyaient à peine le sol qui arrivait vers eux au ralenti et pourtant si rapidement à la fois. Le cri de Nami vrillait les oreilles de Luffy et Sanji et même ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher, dans un réflexe idiot de survie, de s’accrocher de toutes ses forces à son capitaine qui ne les avait pas lâchés pour autant. Robin rassembla tout son courage pour garder son sang-froid et attendit patiemment quelques longues, très longues secondes de plus avant d’agir, priant pour que son capitaine prenne le relai après elle.

\- MIL FLEUR : WING !

Un millier de bras éclot dans son dos et cela freina brutalement leur chute. Elle ne battait pas de ses « ailes », le but étant simplement de ralentir leur course au maximum. Néanmoins, elle n’était définitivement pas habituée à porter quatre personnes dont un poids mort, même si dans son malheur elle avait la chance d’être tombée sur ses nakamas les plus légers. Peinant sous l’effort à trouver le juste milieu entre une chute trop rapide mais pas non plus trop lente pour leur permettre d’atteindre le sol le plus vite possible, elle tint le coup une bonne minute avant que les bras ne disparaissent dans une explosion de pétales éphémères. Ils reprirent de la vitesse sous les exclamations terrifiées de Nami.

\- Gomu gomu no FÛSEN !!

Le corps de Luffy se gonfla comme un ballon géant et il serra encore plus fort ses amis contre lui. Son immense ventre atteignit enfin la neige glacée et rebondit très légèrement, son élasticité mise à mal par la poudreuse. Ce ne fut pas plus mal puisqu’ils ne firent qu’un seul autre bond de quelques mètres avant de s’étaler dans l’épaisse couche blanche, éreintés.

Sanji fut le premier à se relever malgré ses jambes tremblotantes. Il s’enquerra de l’état de ses amis et fut à la fois soulagé et stupéfait de constater qu’ils étaient tous en un seul morceau et prêts à en découdre (à l’exception d’Usopp qui était toujours dans les vapes), ce qui tenait du miracle. Il aida Nami à se relever à son tour –cette dernière semblait dans un léger état de choc au vu de ses yeux exorbités- et Luffy se remit également sur ses jambes, essuyant ses mains ensanglantées sur lui d’un geste nonchalant mais non sans une grimace de douleur. Le chapeau de paille observa vivement les alentours d’un œil anxieux avant de hisser Usopp sur son épaule.

\- Allez, on y va ! Faut se magner de retourner au Sunny !

\- Quoi ?! S’exclama Sanji qui tentait de calmer Nami en lui frottant gentiment le dos. On a failli crever et tu nous laisses même pas le temps de souffler ?!

\- On soufflera sur le bateau ! Argua le brun en attrapant la main de l’archéologue pour l’entraîner avec lui, mais celle-ci se dégagea de sa prise d’un geste sec.

\- On ne peut pas partir, Chopper est toujours là-haut. Déclara-t-elle à son capitaine, froide.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Robin ?! Sourit Luffy de toutes ses dents. Il est déjà au Sunny ! C’est pour ça que je veu-

La main blanche de l’aînée s’abattit violemment sur sa joue dans un claquement sec, laissant Nami, Sanji et surtout Luffy choqués.

\- Cette fois ça suffit, Luffy. Renchérit-elle sur le même ton ferme. Je t’ai laissé le champ libre pour Franky, mais je t’interdis de faire un coup pareil à Chopper ! D’autant plus d’une manière aussi dangereuse et stupide qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les cinq ! Ce que tu es en train de faire est ridiculement puéril et ce n’est pas digne de toi ! Reprends-toi, et maintenant !

Luffy ne répondit rien, la tête toujours en biais à cause du coup et se cachant les yeux comme il le pouvait sous ses cheveux. Robin vit sa lèvre trembler mais n’en démordit pas, ne quittant pas son expression catégorique.

Tous plongés dans leur propre réflexion, les yeux tournés vers leur capitaine qui ne bougeait pas, ils se trouvèrent assourdis par le silence oppressant autour d’eux durant une bonne minute, la neige qui tombait toujours avalant le moindre bruit sans scrupule.

Le gémissement d’Usopp les tira finalement de leur torpeur. Jetant un coup d’œil à son nakama qui se réveillait doucement, Luffy le reposa doucement au sol tout en le maintenant fermement pour l’empêcher de vaciller.

\- Que... Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Baragouina-t-il, visiblement dans le gaz.

\- La corde du téléphérique, lui rappela Nami d’un air morne.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!! Hurla soudain le tireur, les derniers événements lui revenant subitement en mémoire.

Luffy rigola doucement en ne lâchant pas sa prise sur lui alors qu’il gigotait maintenant dans tous les sens mais il se tut bien vite en croisant le regard noir de Robin.

\- Rentrons au Sunny, puisque nous sommes là. Proposa-t-elle finalement en soupirant. Chopper va certainement nous y rejoindre, autant l’attendre là-bas.

Ils se mirent en route dans un silence lourd, seulement interrompu par les questions d’Usopp qui avait l’impression d’avoir raté un épisode.

.

Zoro ne sut pas trop quoi penser quand il les vit débarquer tous les cinq sans Chopper et tirant une tronche de quatre kilomètres de long, avisant également le torse nu et les mains dégoulinantes de sang de leur capitaine.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, encore ? Demanda-t-il à Sanji dans un soupir, ne perdant pas de temps à réfléchir à d’autres vaines éventualités.

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Répondit le cuistot sur le même ton. Il a juste manqué de tous nous tuer et avait apparemment dans l’idée d’abandonner lâchement Chopper ici.

L’unique œil du sabreur s’écarquilla et il jeta un regard mauvais à son capitaine. Ce dernier le capta mais le fuit bien vite pour se laisser entraîner par Nami dans l’infirmerie, la navigatrice voulant au moins laver et bander ses chairs meurtries en attendant le retour du médecin.

Celui-ci débarqua à peine une demi-heure plus tard, apparemment effrayé –et à juste titre-, à l’idée qu’ils ne lèvent l’ancre sans lui. Dans sa courses effrénée, le renne n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il avait déclenché une avalanche sur son passage. Et c’est un Chopper faisant des roulé-boulé en hurlant de peur de se faire avaler par quatre tonnes de neige qui débarqua à une dizaine de mètres du Thousand Sunny. Fort heureusement pour lui, l’avalanche se terminait et il put facilement l’esquiver au dernier moment en sautant sur sa droite, s’affalant de tout son long dans la congère. Il releva rapidement son nez bleu couvert de poudreuse en direction de la mer toute proche et, lorsqu’il constata que le Sunny était toujours là et qu’il croisa le regard rassurant de Robin et de Zoro, il fondit en larmes de soulagement.

L’archéologue l’aida à monter à bord et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Chopper, jamais nous ne serions partis sans toi.

\- M-m-mais... L-Luffy... Il a agi tellement bi-bizarrement... Sanglota le benjamin, accroché de toutes ses forces à Robin.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée... Lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils entendirent soudainement des fracas et des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine, comme si quelqu’un se débattait furieusement. L’instant d’après la porte s’ouvrit à la volée par un coup de pied de Sanji qui trainait Luffy derrière lui par le col.

\- Sanjiiiiii lâche-moiiiiii !! S’égosilla le brun tout en essayant de se libérer de sa prise.

Mais le cuistot ne lâcha pas, autant sa prise que sa poker-face, et il se planta devant Robin et Chopper pour balancer leur capitaine à leurs pieds comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

\- Présente tes excuses à Chopper. Et traîne pas où je t’en recolle une.

Le chapeau de paille se releva tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, non sans prendre grand soin de garder la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur la pelouse blanchie par la neige du Sunny. De longues secondes passèrent dans un silence de plomb, durant lequel Usopp et Nami les avaient rejoints à leur tour, attendant tous avec plus ou moins d’irritation que cet imbécile ne s’exécute.

\- ... Je suis désolé, Chopper. Annonça-t-il d’une petite voix, le nez pratiquement collé aux brins d’herbe. Je suis désolé, les gars... Je...

\- ... Tu ? Insista Sanji, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

\- ... Je... Je...

Chopper vit des larmes s’écraser sur le gazon du Sunny et ses propres sanglots le reprirent violemment à la gorge.

\- ... J-j’ai aucune excuse. Continua enfin Luffy dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais je... Je sais pas... J’arrive pas... J’arrive pas à gérer... J’essaie, pourtant, j’vous l’jure...

A cet instant, seuls Chopper et Robin pouvaient comprendre ses balbutiements. Le petit renne sécha ses propres larmes d’un air déterminé et attrapa le bras de son capitaine.

\- Viens avec moi à l’infirmerie.

\- ... Mais j’en reviens... Nami m’a-

\- J’m’en fiche Luffy, tu viens !

Le ton du benjamin était doux mais sans appel. À contrecœur, il se releva et se laissa entraîner par le renne, en prenant grand soin de ne croiser aucun regard. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu’il pourrait y lire.

.

Chopper referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Luffy prit place sur le lit sans demander son reste. Le médecin attrapa ses mains et s’appliqua à défaire les bandages que lui avait appliqué Nami un peu plus tôt. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu’elle avait pris un soin particulier à nettoyer et désinfecter correctement les blessures, mais il voulait tout de même vérifier leur gravité. Et au moins, cela lui occupait les pattes pendant qu’il rassemblait ses forces pour affronter Luffy.

\- ... Tu comptais vraiment partir et me laisser ici... ? Se risqua-t-il timidement, hésitant et effrayé d’avance par la réponse.

\- ... Oui.

Le renne déglutit difficilement, ravalant son sanglot. Il ne savait pas si sa déception était plus forte que sa tristesse ou même sa colère à cet instant, mais dans tous les cas le bouillon infâme que créait ce mélange au fond de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- ... C’est pas contre toi, Chopper. Et c’était pas contre Franky non plus, à Water Seven... Je...

\- Si tu me l’avais demandé, je l’aurais fait, Luffy. Le coupa-t-il, amer. J’aurais détesté ça, mais j’aurais accepté de rester ici, si c’était vraiment ce que tu voulais... T’avais juste à m’en parler, juste ça...

\- ... Je sais...

Ils pleurèrent, encore. Des larmes silencieuses, âcres et douloureuses. Une partie de Chopper se sentait trahie, alors qu’il savait pertinemment que Luffy faisait simplement de son mieux dans l’état actuel des choses. Mais jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer que lui, son capitaine –son ami- qu’il admirait tant, puisse tomber si bas. De simples mots, une toute petite demande : est-ce que même ça, c’était vraiment trop demander à Luffy, aujourd’hui... ? Son malaise ne fit que redoubler quand il put constater l’ampleur des dégâts qu’il s’était infligé dans sa pitoyable fuite : les chairs étaient tellement attaquées qu’on pouvait voir l’os et sa main droite était fracturée à plusieurs endroits. Cet idiot.

Il redressa son nez bleu pour sonder son compagnon. Il avait les joues si creusées et son visage strié de sillons humides était si pâle... Il lui rappelait les zombies de Thriller Bark, avec son air morne et son regard vide. Où était passé le Luffy débordant de vie qui avait protégé l’emblème d’Hiluluk avec une énergie qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant ? Le Luffy arrogant qui avait défié Wapol sans ciller ? Et au-delà du « où » se posait une question encore plus vitale et dont la réponse était tellement nécessaire : « pourquoi » ?

\- Est-ce que tu saurais expliquer ce qui t’accable autant... ? Lui demanda doucement le renne. Tu saurais mettre des mots, sur ce que tu ressens ces derniers mois... ?

Les iris noirs se tournèrent distraitement vers le plafond dans un mouvement las, mais Chopper fut rassuré de constater que son ami réfléchissait simplement à la réponse qu’il allait lui donner, acceptant enfin d’avoir ce dialogue qu’il essayait d’instaurer depuis des semaines.

\- Je sais pas trop... C’est comme si... J’avais un poids constant dans le bide, un truc qui pèse hyper lourd... ça me coupe la faim, ça me donne envie de dormir tout le temps, et d’un autre côté... J’me sens vide. Comme si plus rien n’avait de sens... Et ça, ça m’empêche de dormir et ça me donne envie de rien faire... Juste... De me laisser porter...

Chopper l’écoutait attentivement. C’était très imagé –pas vraiment étonnant venant de Luffy-, mais assez clair pour qu’il comprenne et réalise qu’il avait lui-même parfois ressenti quelque chose dans le même genre. Quand il était plus jeune, avant, bien avant qu’il ne fasse la rencontre du docteur Hiluluk.

\- Depuis que j’ai réalisé que j’avais trouvé le One Piece et que j’me suis posé la question de ce que j’allais faire maintenant... Ben j’suis complétement paumé. Continua Luffy, l’œil dans le vague. J’avais jamais réfléchi à « l’après », et ça... J’sais pas... ça me fait un peu flipper... Et ça me rappelle des moments pas très agréables de ma vie, aussi...

Le médecin le regarda baisser la tête et respirer profondément, certainement pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même.

\- ... Ace... Il m’a jamais autant manqué qu’en ce moment.

Chopper remarqua que son capitaine observait sa main droite qui tremblait légèrement et que son regard avait légèrement changé à cette vision. De vide, il était passé à révulsé... Voir même effrayé. Il ne comprit pas mais jugea bon de rassurer son ami en posant son sabot sur sa vision d’effroi. Cela sortit Luffy de ses pensées et il releva la tête vers Chopper. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire réservé.

\- Je n’ai malheureusement pas de réponse à te donner pour t’aider Luffy, je suis désolé... Et pour ton frère, le processus de deuil peut parfois prendre des années, donc je comprends parfaitement que tu y repenses encore aujourd’hui. C’est malheureusement normal... Même moi, je repense souvent au Docteur et j’ai l’impression que sa disparition était tout juste hier... Le mieux c’est que tu continues à aller de l’avant...

Luffy ne répondit rien, regardant de nouveau leurs mains l’une dans l’autre. Le renne ne savait pas si ses paroles étaient utiles, peut-être même que son capitaine savait déjà parfaitement cela, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d’autre, impuissant qu’il était.

\- ... Je peux te demander autre chose... ? Essaya-t-il, de moins en moins assuré.

Il avait trop peur de le brusquer, maintenant qu’il s’ouvrait enfin à lui. Le brun l’encouragea d’un signe de tête évasif.

\- Est-ce que... Tu comptes tous nous laisser derrière pour rentrer chez toi tout seul... ?

Au froncement de sourcils mécontent, Chopper devina que ce n’était pas une question que son ami avait envie d’entendre.

\- ... Je sais pas. Répondit néanmoins Luffy. Tout ce que je veux pour l’instant, c’est rentrer, c’est tout. Et être un peu tranquille, aussi, donc...

Chopper baissa la tête. La rancœur qui l’assaillait un peu plus tôt avait complètement disparu, et maintenant qu’il avait les idées plus claires, il pouvait comprendre, au fond. Luffy faisait ce qu’il pouvait, mais ses sautes d’humeur et son incertitude lui faisaient prendre des décisions complètement irrationnelles.

\- ... Je vais rester et attendre que tu reviennes me chercher, si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux. Annonça le médecin, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Mais j’aurais aimé repartir avec vous pour qu’on essaie de régler le problème ensemble... Tu veux bien y réfléchir un peu, s’il te-

\- C’est déjà réfléchi, Chopper. Le coupa-t-il, soudain plus alerte. Si tu veux bien rester, reste, s’il te plait. Je... Je sais que tu vas m’en vouloir de te dire ça, mais j’ai pas... Forcément envie qu’on m’aide.

Le petit renne était déçu de ces paroles, évidemment, mais il essaya de le masquer comme il pouvait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de m’être comporté aussi méchamment avec toi ces derniers temps, continua Luffy. Mais je supporte pas qu’on me couve. On m’a jamais couvé de ma vie, c’est pas pour que vous vous mettiez tous à le faire alors que je vais avoir 20 ans... Je sais que tu t’inquiètes, mais je voudrais essayer de régler ça tout seul.

\- Mais tu as dit toi-même tout à l’heure que tu n’arrivais pas à gérer...

\- J’arrive pas à gérer quand vous êtes là. Trancha-t-il. J’suis sûr que ça ira mieux quand j’me retrouverai tout seul... J’te promets que je vais arrêter de faire des trucs délirants comme aujourd’hui, alors laisse-moi essayer, s’te plait...

Chopper le sonda profondément et finit par soupirer.

\- D’accord... On va passer un marché, alors...

\- Hmm ?

\- Je reste ici et je te laisse rentrer chez toi pour que tu essaies d’aller mieux par toi-même... Mais si au bout d’un moment, tu te rends compte que tu n’y arrives pas, je veux que tu reviennes tout de suite me récupérer pour qu’on règle le problème ensemble... C’est d’accord ?

Luffy laissa planer sa réponse, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre. Cela agaça légèrement le petit renne qui fit une moue : c’était pourtant un très bon deal qu’il lui offrait, il devait arrêter deux minutes de pinailler. Son capitaine sembla s’attendrir devant son visage boudeur et lui sourit tout en posant une main lourde sur son bonnet pour lui offrir un frottement de tête affectueux.

\- C’est d’accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long long long ce chapitre ! Un peu compliqué à couper et il se passe plein de trucs ! Incroyable ! (pourquoi incroyable ? Aucune idée. Surement parce qu’il est 4h du mat’ et que j’suis crevée :D)
> 
> Concernant ce chapitre et le précédent, je raconte beaucoup de « conneries » sur la dépression et les maladies psy en général. J’suis loin d’être psy moi-même, mais je connais un minimum mon sujet : les conneries et horreurs que je peux dire font écho à l’ignorance de Chopper sur le sujet et aux pensées de Kureha, pas aux miennes. Je mets Kureha en position de personne sceptique sur la véracité de ces maladies, car d’une, je sais que ces personnes sont (trop) nombreuses, et de deux, l’univers de One Piece est un peu « arriéré », ça m’étonnerait fort que le métier de psychologue (ou même de psychiatre) soit reconnu, d’où ce scepticisme. Je sais que je m’attaque à un gros poisson en parlant clairement de dépression, mais je veux surtout offusquer personne et si je fais des erreurs, je m’en excuse d’avance. C’est de toute façon l’une des dernières fois qu’on aborde le sujet aussi frontalement, donc voilà.


	13. À bientôt, Grand Line

Comme lorsqu'il avait quitté la Doctorine il y a si longtemps, Chopper prit la décision d'esquiver les adieux avec ses nakamas. Il avait demandé à Luffy de dire aux autres qu'il réfléchissait encore s'il restait au Royaume des Cerisiers ou non, la veille au soir, histoire de se laisser du temps sur la marche à suivre.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de voir le Sunny s'éloigner au loin, comme l'avaient fait si facilement Robin, Brook et Franky. Il passa donc la nuit à emballer discrètement ses affaires, prenant soin de laisser des notes dans l'infirmerie sur les médicaments de première nécessité et leur utilisation, au cas où ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang et cela l'avait fait hésiter plusieurs fois à revenir sur sa décision, mais il avait conscience qu'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Luffy n'allait jamais l'aider à aller mieux, du moins pas pour le moment où tout cela était encore bien trop frais.

Il laissa une longue lettre d'au-revoir qu'il déposa en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Sanji serait certainement le premier à la lire et son petit coeur se serra en imaginant malgré lui la tête qu'allait faire leur cuisinier en la lisant. Il ravala ses larmes et sortit dans la nuit polaire, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il traversa le pont du Sunny en prenant son temps malgré lui, voulant s'imprégner encore un peu de ce bateau qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme son tendre foyer et qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un bon moment.

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre des garçons grincer. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher derrière le grand mât -à l'envers, évidemment-, mais sa rationalité lui hurlait que c'était déjà trop tard et qu'il allait devoir subir des explications et des adieux qu'il voulait tellement éviter. Ce fut finalement un Luffy emmitouflé dans sa couette qui fit son apparition.

Chopper et lui s'observèrent un long moment dans le silence oppressant de la nuit enneigée. Le renne n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir ce bateau le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoul dans son coin. Mais Luffy avança finalement vers lui, se mit à genoux et le serra dans ses bras, nichant tant bien que mal sa tête entre son petit cou et ses bois.

\- ... Merci... Lui murmura-t-il.

Tremblant, le renne lui rendit son étreinte et s'efforça de ne rien répondre. S'il ouvrait la bouche, ça serait terminé, et même Dolton et la Doctorine pourraient l'entendre pleurer à des kilomètres de là. Il se contenta donc de frotter sa tête contre l'épaule de son capitaine, humant son odeur si familière une dernière fois avant un long moment. Comme il allait lui manquer... Ils allaient tous tellement, tellement lui manquer.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, il s'arracha aux bras puissants et accourut pour sauter du pont, prit sa forme Walk Point et galopa à travers la neige froide, sans se retourner.

.

Les larmes de Nami coulèrent en terminant la lettre laissée sur la table de la cuisine, le lendemain matin. Sanji était encore affairé à préparer le petit déjeuner –signe qu'il n'avait pas dû la devancer de beaucoup-, et son silence et ses épaules affaissées valaient tous les commentaires du monde : il avait certainement dû être dans le même état qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

En l'entendant remuer sur sa chaise, il se détacha un instant de ses œufs brouillés pour tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction et leurs yeux s'attrapèrent. Sanji et elle n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes à être souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si elle reconnaissait qu'elle se gênait rarement pour tirer parti de la vision spéciale de la gente féminine qu'avait le cuistot, cet aspect-là de lui la fatiguait de plus en plus, car elle se surprenait aujourd'hui à ne désirer parfois qu'avoir une conversation normale avec son nakama, d'humain à humain, au même titre que tous les autres membres de l'équipage (Robin mise à part, évidemment). Car, finalement, elle et lui ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Du moins, _elle_ ne le connaissait pas tant que ça.

Elle savait que Sanji était intelligent –certainement le plus parmi les stupides paires de couilles de leur équipage-, et que s'il mettait de côté son admiration malsaine pour elle, ils pourraient avoir des conversations plus qu'intéressantes, ensemble.

Alors à cet instant, même si cela la perturba légèrement, elle ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure de constater qu'ils se comprenaient facilement, sans avoir à dire le moindre mot. Tous ses doutes et ses angoisses qui l'assaillaient de manière croissante ces dernières semaines trouvaient un écho dans les yeux azur du cuisinier. Le message était clair : le Sunny quitterait Grand Line pour arriver à East Blue d'ici quelques jours, ils étaient donc les deux prochains.

Restait à savoir quelle décision ils allaient prendre à leur tour.

.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du Cap des Jumeaux quelques jours plus tard. En voyant l'immense montagne rouge s'élever à travers les nuages, Luffy sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient dévalé cette chute à bord du Vogue Merry pour faire leur assaut de Grand Line. Ils revenaient ici après avoir domptés ces océans légendaires qui l'avaient tant fait rêver, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'était tellement exaltant qu'une partie de sa déprime s'envola un instant et il sentit une ébullition de joie monter en lui. Il quitta la tête du Sunny pour s'envoyer jusque sur le toit de la vigie. Il aperçut vaguement Zoro à travers la fenêtre qui fut si surpris de voir un chewing-gum géant passer que le poids de son haltère l'emporta en arrière dans un grand fracas. Cela fit bien rire Luffy qui s'accrocha d'un bras au haut du mât et signala d'une voix forte à son équipage qu'ils arrivaient.

Mais à peine ses nakamas se rejoignaient-ils sur le pont qu'ils entendirent quelque chose résonner au loin sur les parois montagneuses.

\- YOHOHOHOHOHOOOO !

Le sourire de Luffy s'allongea encore plus : dans la mer au pied des roches vermeilles, Brook se tenait fièrement sur le nez de Laboon en leur faisant de grands signes, pendant que la baleine poussait des cris de joie.

\- BROOOOOOK ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur en s'amassant à l'avant du Sunny pour lui rendre son salut.

Les retrouvailles furent humides, autant par les larmes versées par les chapeaux de paille que par Laboon qui les arrosait joyeusement, trop heureux de retrouver ses amis. Usopp, Sanji et Nami saluaient le squelette avec enthousiasme tandis que Zoro et Robin observaient leur capitaine manquer de tomber à la mer plusieurs fois en dansant comme un fou sur la tête de l'animal.

\- C'est donc lui le fameux Laboon ? Demanda Robin, impressionnée par la taille de la gigantesque créature. Je ne l'imaginais pas si grand, lorsque que notre bon squelette en parlait.

\- Je suppose qu'il a eu le temps de grandir en 50 ans. Lui répondit Zoro.

\- C'est tellement bon de te retrouver, Broooook ! S'exclama le sniper de son côté en sautillant dans tous les sens autour du musicien.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais ta tête de pervers m'a manqué ! Lui sourit Nami en essuyant la larme qui lui perlait au coin de l'œil.

\- Vraiment Nami-san ?! S'exclama le squelette, ému. Dans ce cas-là, pourrais-tu me monter ta cu-

Sanji fut si subjugué par le magnifique coup de pied que la navigatrice asséna au musicien pour l'envoyer voler au loin qu'il se transforma en guimauve.

\- NAMI-SWAAAAAN, QUEL MERVEILLEUX JEU DE JAMBE ! SERAIT-CE UNE DÉCLARATION D'AMOUR ENVERS TON CHEVALIER SERVANT ? ♥♥♥

\- Ferme-la, Pervers numéro 1. Claqua Nami sans néanmoins perdre de son sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au pied du phare autour de rafraîchissements généreusement offerts par Crocus qui était également ravi de les revoir.

\- Alors le vieux, pas trop dur de supporter Brook pendant tout ce temps ? Lança nonchalamment Sanji à l'ancien médecin de l'Oro Jackson, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

\- Pas du tout. Répondit Crocus avec sa moue habituelle. Retrouver une si vieille connaissance est toujours plaisant, même si je ne l'avais même pas reconnu au début.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas très gentil, Crocus-san ! Pleura Brook à ses côtés. J'ai pris grand soin de mon afro pour que Laboon et vous puissiez me reconnaître à coup sûr, pourtant !

\- Certes, continua le vieil homme. Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais, disons... Un peu plus en chair.

Le musicien se mit à bouder dans son coin.

\- Laboon m'a immédiatement reconnu lui au moins, bien que je n'aie plus que la peau sur les os... Et plus de peau du tout, même...

Les chapeaux de paille rirent de bon coeur tandis que leur capitaine s'était éloigné pour, justement, rejoindre la baleine qui chantonnait en regardant ses amis réunis. Il posa sa main toujours bandée sur le dessin grossier qu'il avait lui-même réalisé trois ans plus tôt, un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois qu'on a chacun tenu notre promesse, Laboon... Lui murmura-t-il doucement. Je suis content d'être revenu rapidement, comme ça tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps.

Il s'assit finalement en tailleur devant le cétacé qui ne le quittait pas de ses yeux géants.

\- ... Je suis désolé... On a pu te ramener que Brook et je n'ai même pas pu être là pour assister à vos retrouvailles. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mon vieux...

Pour toute réponse, la baleine poussa un énorme cri avant de plonger et d'abattre violemment son immense queue sur le chapeau de paille. Bien évidemment, la terre trembla et l'assemblée tranquillement posée à côté fut éjectée de leur siège en criant de surprise. Luffy esquiva le coup d'un bond parfaitement maîtrisé et sonda la créature des yeux.

Laboon semblait mécontent puisqu'il toisait son ami élastique d'un œil noir en continuant à pousser de grands cris stridents.

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, encore ?! S'écria Nami qui se relevait derrière.

\- C'est dommage, si on avait Chopper avec nous, il aurait pu traduire ce qu'elle dit... Soupira Usopp en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se boucher les oreilles sous les cris de l'animal.

La baleine et le chapeau de paille se sondaient gravement et au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, le visage de Luffy s'étira dans un sourire carnassier.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas oublié.

Et alors que le reste de l'équipage se décrochait la mâchoire, Laboon se prit un Gum-gum bullet dans le nez qui le fit légèrement décoller. Le cétacé cligna des yeux un instant mais reprit vite ses esprits avant de foncer sur son ami pour l'attaquer à son tour. S'ensuivit un combat destructeur de plusieurs minutes durant lequel même Crocus leur somma d'arrêter leurs âneries où ils allaient finir par détruire son phare.

\- MAIS ILS ONT COMPLÈTEMENT PÉTÉ UN CÂBLE ! S'exclama Nami qui devait courir pour esquiver les morceaux de roches qui volaient dans tous les sens.

\- LUFFYYYYYY ! Hurla Brook à son tour, horrifié. LAISSE MON CHER LABOON TRANQUILLE, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREEEEEEND ?!

\- S-Sanji ! Interpella Usopp à travers le remue-ménage, tu crois que... ?

\- Ouais. Répondit tranquillement le cuistot tout en renvoyant au loin une pierre d'au moins deux mètres de circonférence. Il respecte juste cette promesse débile.

De son côté, Zoro couvrait également ses amis en tranchant tout ce qui approchait, un sourire en coin.

\- Il lui avait promis une foutue revanche, après tout. Expliqua le blond à l'adresse de Brook, Nami et Crocus qui ne comprenaient toujours pas.

Finalement, Laboon fonça de nouveau tête la première sur Luffy mais cette fois, le capitaine ne l'évita pas et encaissa le coup sans broncher, un sourire en coin. Mais lorsque la baleine recula pour voir où il était, le brun s'étala par terre de tout son long en éclatant de rire.

\- Hahahaha, tu m'as eu, Laboon ! T'as gagné ! Bien joué !

L'animal cligna de nouveau des yeux, un peu confus. Les autres étaient partiellement dans le même état.

\- Il... Il l'a laissé gagner là, non ? Bafouilla la navigatrice, incrédule.

\- Il allait quand même pas y aller à fond, signala Zoro tout en rangeant tranquillement ses sabres.

\- L-Laboooooooon ! Luffyyyyy ! Ne me refaites plus jamais cela ! Mon coeur a failli lâcher ! Leur cria Brook en pleurant. Et le fait que je n'ai plus de coeur ne change rien !

Allongé de tout son long face à l'immense baleine de nouveau calme, le chapeau de paille continuait son fou rire, satisfait. Laboon finit finalement par l'accompagner en poussant des sortes de petits couinements heureux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Luffy était resté assis en tailleur au bord de l'eau, racontant sa propre version de ses aventures à Laboon qui semblait l'écouter avec attention.

\- Et là, il m'a envoyé un énoooorme coup de tonnerre dans la tronche, mais vu que j'suis élastique, ben ça me faisait rien ! T'aurais vu la tête qu'il tirait, c'était beaucoup trop marrant !

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas et se retourna pour voir arriver son musicien.

\- Oï, Brook ! Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. Répondit doucement le squelette avant de prendre place à côté de ses amis. Sanji-san m'a chargé de te prévenir que le repas serait près d'ici une petite demi-heure, nous avons le temps pour quelques anecdotes !

\- Ouaiiis, mangeeeeeeer ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Hey, Laboon, t'aimes bien le poulpe ?! On a pêché un poulpe géant juste avant d'arriver, il est tellement gros qu'il prenait toute la place dans l'aquarium ! J't'en filerais un morceau, tu vas voir Sanji le cuisine trop bien !

La baleine couina de plaisir pour toute réponse, ce qui fit rire le brun.

\- ... Comme je suis heureux de vous avoir tous les deux ici... Renifla le squelette, toujours aussi ému. J'ai passé trois mois à raconter à Laboon mes aventures sur les mers en ayant parfois la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose à mes récits... Te voir faire de même me fait réaliser qu'il me manquait tout simplement mes chers nakamas pour rendre mes histoires encore plus vivantes !

\- Shishishishi ! Désolé Brook, on a un peu tardé à te rejoindre.

\- Au contraire, Luffy-san. De toute façon, Laboon et moi n'étions pas à quelques semaines près, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ami ?

Laboon cria joyeusement pour répondre au squelette.

\- Quelle aventure étais-tu en train de lui conter ? Questionna Brook en se tournant vers son capitaine.

\- La fois où on a été sur une île céleste ! Tu veux l'entendre aussi, Brook ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe, bien que je n'ai plus d'oreilles... Yohohohoho !

\- Hahahahaha !

Finalement, les autres finirent par les rejoindre au bord de l'eau pour avaler leur repas, prenant tous part au récit avec Luffy et Brook, Crocus et Laboon les écoutant avec plaisir. Le vieux gardien de phare eut une larme émue lorsque le chapeau de paille lui parla des valeureux combats qu'avaient mené Rayleigh et Shanks à leurs côtés, avant de perdre la vie à leur tour.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont rejoint notre cher capitaine... Murmura le médecin, la gorge serrée. Je revois encore Shanks quand il était mousse sur le Jackson... Ce sale gosse, avec ce chapeau de paille qu'il trimbalait fièrement partout...

Il indiqua l'accessoire qui tombait dans le dos de Luffy. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil navré à son trésor et en profita pour le remettre lentement sur sa tête.

\- Il ne faut pas les pleurer. Rajouta rapidement Crocus en voyant l'air attristé qu'arboraient à présent l'ensemble du jeune équipage. Ils ont vécu la vie qu'ils ont choisi et nous ont certainement quittés sans regret, comme Roger. Ils ont eu une existence de rêve, je vous assure. Le plus beau moyen de leur rendre hommage, c'est de vous donner les moyens de continuer à faire de même de votre côté.

Ils répondirent quasiment tous au vieil homme par un franc sourire à cette phrase, mais Luffy ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement tout en renforçant sa prise sur son chapeau.

.

Il fut le premier levé le lendemain matin, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Son rythme de sommeil n'avait plus aucun sens depuis des semaines : soit il dormait beaucoup trop, soit largement pas assez. L'un comme l'autre, il n'en restait pas moins constamment fatigué. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être comme vidé de toute son énergie, lui qui était pourtant une véritable pile électrique en temps normal. C'était d'ailleurs le seul avantage à avoir éloigné Chopper de lui : au moins il n'avait plus le petit médecin dans les pattes pendant un certain temps, lui qui passait son temps à lui courir après pour essayer de lui faire avaler il ne savait quel genre de médoc dégueu.

Sa gorge se serra en repensant à son nakama et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tôt. Face à son médecin, il s'était plus ou moins mis au défi d'aller mieux par lui-même, et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Il était même persuadé qu'il se sentirait immédiatement mieux dès qu'il serait arrivé à destination, vu comme la seule pensée de retrouver la cuisine de Makino lui réchauffait l'âme.

C'est donc avec de petites cernes violettes sous les yeux qu'il quitta le Sunny pour rejoindre Laboon, qui l'accueillit par des cris enjoués. Après avoir fait un câlin au nez de la baleine, il se décida à lui pêcher son petit déjeuner, la pensée que l'immense créature pouvait très bien avaler une tonne de poissons en une bouchée par elle-même n'effleurant même pas son esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

Il aperçut vaguement Sanji et Robin se lever peu de temps plus tard, puis ce fut le tour de Brook de pointer le bout de son défunt nez. Ce dernier rejoint son capitaine en s'amusant de son idée saugrenue de nourrir la baleine et décida de l'accompagner avec sa propre canne.

\- ... Sanji-san m'a appris pour Chopper. Annonça le squelette, qui avait déjà été prévenu du départ de Franky par escargophone quelques semaines auparavant. Cela est tellement étrange de ne pas les avoir tous les deux ici, avec nous...

\- C'était déjà bizarre de pas t'avoir toi, tu sais. Lui fit remarquer Luffy avec un petit sourire. Chopper, Usopp et moi, on s'est grave ennuyé sans toi pour faire criser Nami !

\- Yohoho, j'imagine ! S'amusa le squelette. Penses-tu... Que nous les retrouverons bientôt ? J'ai bien compris que la durée de ce voyage dépendait grandement de toi...

Le capitaine laissa trainer un long silence pour trouver une réponse adéquate, observant les reflets de l'eau.

\- ... Tu préférerais que je reste encore un peu ici également, n'est-ce pas, Luffy-san ?

Le brun se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je peux pas... te demander ça, Brook. Tu fais partie de cet équipage et ça fait déjà presque six mois qu'on t'a laissé derrière, je-

\- Luffy-san, vous ne m'avez pas laissé derrière. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous partions chacun de notre côté, c'est tout. Et si tu n'as pas terminé de faire ce que tu avais à faire, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de te laisser encore un peu de temps.

Le capitaine baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- ... Dis-moi, Luffy-san. Penses-tu... Que je puisse t'être d'une quelconque aide ?

Il se tourna vers son musicien pour l'interroger du regard.

\- Je sais... Que ton coeur est lourd. J'ignore à quel point, mais je ne connais que trop bien la puissance de ce sentiment. Lorsque l'on se retrouve sans aucun but à atteindre, forcé de se retrouver seul face à soi-même, on peut rapidement y perdre la raison... Je suis passé par là, et même si j'ai bien conscience que nous n'avons pas traversé les mêmes épreuves et que la douleur qui nous accable doit être bien différente, je-

\- Brook ! S'écria le capitaine tout en se relevant d'un coup et en écrasant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Je vais bien !

Son poing serré sur sa canne à pêche tremblait légèrement et le squelette pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir. Il avait déjà subi la discussion avec Chopper et les remontrances de ses nakamas durant les deux dernières semaines, il n'avait pas envie que son cadavre d'ami s'y mettre à son tour. Il en avait assez d'entendre la même rengaine remplie de pitié sous-jacente encore et encore.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi comme ça ! Bouillonna-t-il, arrivant au bout de sa patience. Chopper et les autres n'ont pas arrêté de me casser les pieds avec ça, alors tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Il agrippa soudainement avec force le col de son musicien pour le soulever légèrement à sa hauteur, rouge de rage.

\- J'ai pas besoin de que vous me couviez, tu m'entends ?! Je suis plus un gosse !!

Il avait haussé la voix sans même s'en rendre compte et réalisa ce qu'il faisait lorsque Laboon couina à leurs côtés. Sa colère redescendant aussi vite qu'elle était montée, il observa un instant les deux orbites noires qui semblaient le sonder, penaud. Il finit par relâcher doucement son compagnon, les yeux fuyants et se rassit en silence à sa place, replongeant sa canne dans l'eau tout en prenant bien soin de se planquer sous son chapeau.

Au bout de longues secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, une main décharnée se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Je vais rester ici, Luffy-san. Annonça son aîné avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Nous restons en contact par l'escargophone. Si tu en as besoin, je serais ravi de te jouer du violon autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien, se murant dans un silence embarrassé.

\- ... Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te demander, Luffy-san, mais... Comme tu as promis à Laboon il y a si longtemps, je veux que tu me fasses également une promesse.

Même Laboon sembla suspendu aux lèvres inexistantes du violoniste.

\- ... Promets-moi que tu reviendras vite nous chercher et que nous ferons une grande fête pour honorer ton titre de Roi des pirates. Car avec tout cela, nous n'avons même pas célébrer dignement notre victoire.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'était vrai, il ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Depuis leur départ de Marie Joie, ils avaient bien évidemment fait pas mal de fêtes, mais certainement à cause de l'humeur morose de leur capitaine, ils n'avaient pas réellement célébrer l'événement comme ils auraient dû.

\- Promets-moi... Continua Brook plus bas. Que nous reprendrons vite la mer tous ensemble, exactement comme avant.

Le brun se fit violence pour ravaler le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- ... Je te le promets, Brook.

.

L'humeur générale était au plus bas lorsque le Sunny pénétra dans le tunnel qui allait les mener à East Blue. L'immense trou creusé dans la roche traversait Red Line de part et d'autre et possédait cinq entrées qui se rejoignaient en une place centrale, le _Deep Point_ , situé juste en dessous du point culminant de la montagne et permettant ainsi de relier les cinq océans entre eux sans passer par Calm Belt*. Le passage qui venait de Grand Line était bien évidemment empruntable dans un seul et unique sens puisque qu'il se terminait par une petite cascade et que les courants étaient si puissants que le Sunny se retrouvait ballotté dans tous les sens depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Appréciant la largeur du passage bien plus importante que le courant ascendant menant à Grand Line qu'ils avaient emprunté trois ans plus tôt, Nami était plus sereine quant à leur arrivée en un seul morceau de l'autre côté, malgré sa concentration qu'elle ne relâchait pas et la raideur de ses mains sur le gouvernail. Elle regrettait amèrement Franky à cet instant : en l'absence de timonier officiel dans l'équipage, c'était lui et ses grosses paluches qui étaient chargés de tenir la barre et sa force était des plus appréciables dans des moments clés comme celui-ci. Mais la rousse devait désormais faire avec un équipage passablement réduit et elle salua la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir Robin et ses multiples bras avec eux, sans quoi ils seraient bien incapables de manœuvrer l'imposant Thousand Sunny efficacement. Elle jeta un œil à son amie près d'elle qui gardait une oreille concentrée à la moindre de ses instructions, bras croisés, couvant également du regard Zoro, Sanji et Usopp tout autant au garde à vous que leur nakama, et la mine certainement toute aussi sombre.

L'aide de Luffy aurait également été précieuse, mais la serpillière qui leur servait de capitaine n'était malheureusement pas disponible depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du phare où ils avaient laissé Brook avec Laboon et Crocus.

Tandis que leurs trois amis rapetissaient et que les chapeaux de paille avaient tous cessé de leur faire des grands signes d'au-revoir pour se préparer à l'entrée dans le tunnel, Luffy était obstinément resté appuyé de tout son poids sur ses poings serrés sur le bastingage, tête basse, malgré leurs nombreux appels pour qu'il leur donne un coup de main. Puis, au moment d'entrer dans le tunnel, il avait fini par s'affaler lentement sur lui-même, tombant à genoux sur la pelouse et se planquant le visage dans ses bras croisés toujours collés au parapet de bois, comme si un immense poids invisible lui était soudainement tombé sur les épaules. Ils avaient tous assistés à la scène impuissants, plombant un peu plus leur moral si c'était possible, et ils renoncèrent d'un commun accord silencieux à secouer leur capitaine, Robin prenant les devants avec son fruit du démon.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre Deep Point et ils chutèrent de facilement vingt mètres de hauteur en tombant de la cascade. Ils avaient été bien secoués mais il en fallait plus pour mettre à mal leur cher Sunny. Les chapeaux de paille se tournèrent donc rapidement vers une contemplation émerveillée de l'immense grotte souterraine et de ses cinq sorties, déjà plus sereins maintenant que le courant était redevenu paresseux.

\- Luffy, regarde la cascade ! Elle est trop cool ! S'exclama Usopp de tout son enthousiasme.

Mais leur capitaine ne réagit pas d'un pouce. Ayant laissé la barre à Robin qui lui avait proposé de prendre le relais, Nami était descendue sur la pelouse et ne put s'empêcher de rester plantée les bras ballants quelques mètres derrière ses deux nakamas, observant d'un œil morne la silhouette recroquevillée du brun. Pas découragé pour autant, le sniper se mit à frotter doucement le dos de Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres et lui murmurant des mots que Nami devinait réconfortants, mais cela ne fit pas mouche non plus. Déjà plus décomposé, Usopp se redressa lentement et eut le malheur de croiser son regard, ainsi que celui de Zoro un peu plus loin. Elle ne doutait pas que le sabreur faisait comprendre à Usopp, comme elle, qu'il était certainement inutile d'insister pour le moment. Il finit donc par s'éloigner à contrecœur pour laisser Luffy tranquille et ils l'imitèrent tous dans un silence pesant.

Sauf que le capitaine ne quitta pas sa position lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin sur East Blue, ni durant les longues heures qui suivirent.

Au moment du repas, le cook alla lui-même le chercher puisqu'il ne réagissait pas non plus à ses appels, ce qui était encore plus alarmant. Bien moins longanime que le sniper, Nami pouvait voir de la cuisine par la porte laissée ouverte que les paroles de Sanji avaient l'air déjà bien plus agressives que celles de leur ami, mais cela ne sortit pas leur cadet de sa torpeur pour autant. Certainement au bout de sa courte patience, le blond lui attrapa violemment l'épaule pour le secouer, ce à quoi Luffy répondit par un coup sec du coude pour le faire reculer. Le visage du cuisinier virant dangereusement au rouge, Nami se leva d'un coup pour l'interpeller du pas de la porte.

\- Sanji ! Laisse tomber ! Il mangera plus tard s'il a faim !

Son nakama lui envoya malgré lui un regard furieux mais décida sagement de laisser sa colère de côté pour la rejoindre. Elle l'accueillit en lui frottant gentiment le dos.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver... Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il va bien finir par se lasser de lui-même, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille encore un moment...

\- Ouais, il se laissera pas crever la dalle, t'inquiète pas pour lui. Au pire il bouffera la pelouse. Annonça nonchalamment Zoro la bouche pleine, au moins aussi agacé que son rival.

\- ... Jamais de la vie il arrivera à digérer ta sale tête, le pauvre... Marmonna Sanji sans aucune conviction, la tête baissée donc son assiette.

Ce qui en temps normal aurait dû être une pique bien affûtée passa pour une pauvre blague sans saveur et cela surprit tout le monde. Mais ils n'en tinrent pas rigueur à leur cuisiner : il semblait simplement au bout de ses nerfs concernant Luffy, comme le reste d'entre eux.

Mis à part Usopp, personne n'avait eu de réel échange avec lui depuis le Royaume des Cerisiers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'avoir une quelconque forme de rancœur contre leur capitaine, mais son comportement envers Chopper les avait déçu bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux, ayant certainement trop peur de la froide réalité qu'ils partageaient tous secrètement : ils arrivaient simplement au bout de leur patience. Après six mois passés à tenter de maintenir la tête de Luffy hors de l'eau sans aucun résultat probant, même eux, ses fidèles nakamas, commençaient à entrevoir l'idée de simplement abandonner. Comme l'avait précisé leur médecin dans une seconde lettre qu'il avait glissé dans les affaires de Sanji pour être certain que le chapeau de paille ne tombe pas dessus, le rétablissement de Luffy dépendait en grande partie de sa propre volonté. Ils pouvaient bien faire tous les efforts du monde, ils resteraient vains si le brun continuait à se morfondre comme il le faisait.

Alors, comme une pitoyable excuse pour relâcher un peu de lest, ils avaient tous sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre les mots du renne au pied de la lettre. Seul Usopp continuait d'essayer, mais même lui se retrouvait de plus en plus démuni face à ce misérable inconnu qui hantait le corps de leur capitaine.

Se contenter de fuir les problèmes en essayant d'ignorer le poids de la culpabilité était pourtant si éloigné de l'état d'esprit de leur équipage désormais légendaire... Assise tristement sur la balançoire du pont, Nami se faisait la sinistre réflexion que six mois était une période bien courte pour suffire à ébranler autant leur si belle famille. Mais avec leur chef qui peinait à assumer ses devoirs envers eux, pouvait-elle vraiment leur reprocher une telle fracture ?

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et le ciel dégagé offrait une vue magnifique sur les étoiles d'East Blue qui avaient manqué à la navigatrice bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était plantée là, à jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à son capitaine qui gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

Il avait changé de position durant leur repas, mais n'avait pas décollé de sa place pour autant. Désormais adossé contre le bastingage, les fesses à même le sol et les jambes étendues sur la pelouse, il s'était enfoncé son accessoire fétiche sur la tête de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage, certainement pour se couper du monde extérieur.

Elle crevait d'envie de lui parler, mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Et cette position fermée qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas le plus ouvert à la discussion ne l'encourageait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, personne n'était revenu vers lui depuis la tentative avortée de Sanji et cela lui brisait le coeur : ce n'était évidemment pas le cas puisque ses nakamas étaient au moins aussi impuissants qu'elle, mais elle avait tout de même le sentiment qu'ils l'abandonnaient à son sort. Et même si elle avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait plus d'un repli temporaire que d'un réel abandon définitif, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'en vouloir. Elle regrettait d'être aussi impuissante, elle regrettait de lui en vouloir pour Chopper et, plus que tout, elle regrettait d'arriver au bout de sa patience.

Mue par la sensation soudaine que rester plantée sur sa balançoire n'arrangerait rien non plus, elle se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Luffy, les jambes fébriles. Il n'esquissa évidemment pas un geste lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de lui, alors elle opta pour la seule tactique qui ferait forcément mouche : elle prit place à ses côtés, sans un mot, prenant soin de ne pas coller leurs épaules mais de rester assez proche pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation du ciel, l'œil morne, se retenant tant bien que mal de tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Elle avait bien compris que son capitaine ne supportait plus les intrusions et qu'insister était vain. Mais elle avait décidé que tant que sa simple présence ne l'importunait pas, elle lui offrirait tout son temps, ce soir. Elle était de toute façon bien incapable de penser à autre chose pour le moment. Alors elle essaya de se détendre un maximum, s'installant le plus confortablement possible contre le bastingage, profitant de la légère brise printanière et respirant l'air marin d'East Blue qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

.

* * *

_*J'ai réalisé en commençant ce chapitre qu'Oda m'a foutu une sacrée épine dans le pied : il a jamais précisé comment on quittait Grand Line, ni même comment on passait d'un océan à l'autre. CET ENFOIRÉ ! C'EST POURTANT SI LOGIQUE, JE LE DÉTESTE ! *dit-elle en planquant derrière elle son autel dédié au maître*. Du coup j'ai dû improviser (encore) et je suis désolée si je me suis facilité la tâche en inventant cet énorme tunnel (avec un ptit nom inventé qui va avec) qui passe sous Reverse Mountain. De toute façon, on s'en balance, pas vrai ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuuuuuuur la joie de vivre lalalaaaaa ! Hein ? Quoi ? Moi j'ai trop la patate ouais ! Pourquoi, pas vous ? :D
> 
> Nan j'déconne : j'suis blasée de moi-même de pousser le bouchon aussi loin. À ce train-là ils vont tous finir par essayer de se laisser couler par le fond avant d'arriver à Fuchsia sans que j'puisse rien y faire... Soyez indulgents les amis : n'oubliez jamais que ce sont mes doigts qui décident des détails de cette fic, pas moi !
> 
> J'vous rejoins pour le prochain chapitre qui va (normalement) être un peu plus joyeux. À bientôt !


	14. Le jour des enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une (grosse) partie du chapitre qui va suivre n'était absolument pas prévue au programme, mais au jour où j'écrivais ces lignes, nous étions le 5 mai et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les fans les plus hardcore parmi vous saisiront tout de suite la référence et je laisse soin aux autres de ne pas chercher à comprendre pour le moment et de se laisser porter par le doux clapotis des eaux d'East Blue.  
> Enjoy !

Nami fut réveillée par une douleur lancinante qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps sans le moindre scrupule. Elle mit immédiatement cela sur le compte de son actuelle position inconfortable, pestant intérieurement de s'être assoupie sans l'avoir réalisé.

Émergeant un peu et ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle constata trois choses : le soleil n'était pas encore levé même si cela n'allait pas tarder, quelqu'un avait pris soin de la couvrir d'un plaid et Luffy était toujours à sa gauche, profondément endormi, la tête reposant sur son épaule.

Comme à son habitude, il bavait légèrement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être particulièrement émue à cette vision. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de la nuit mais Nami comprit en le voyant ainsi que, bien loin de l'importuner, sa présence avait très certainement touché le capitaine, autrement, il aurait certainement fini par aller retrouver sa couchette en la laissant en plan.

Elle tenta d'étirer ses muscles endoloris en bougeant le moins possible tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu leur apporter le plaid. Trop plongée dans ses pensées la veille, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'intéresser aux tours de garde, elle ignorait donc lequel de ses nakamas se trouvait actuellement dans la vigie allumée. Ses étirements lui firent plus de mal que de bien, puisque quelque chose craqua dans son dos, lui faisant faire un mouvement brusque en réflexe qui fit tomber la tête de Luffy en avant.

Question délicatesse, elle repasserait, aujourd'hui.

Le brun émergea à son tour en redressant doucement la tête. Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux pour s'imprégner de son environnement, certainement perturbé de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Puis les prunelles noires à peine ouvertes rencontrèrent ses jumelles couleur noisette, et elle eut du mal à contenir son appréhension, s'attendant à une réaction de rejet ou, au mieux, une vague ignorance.

\- ... Nami... ?

Elle expira fortement son air, réalisant au passage qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration. Luffy avait clairement la tête dans le cirage, mais il paraissait si normal à cet instant qu'elle était grandement tentée d'adopter une attitude naturelle pour voir le résultat.

\- S-salut Luffy ! Souffla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Bien dormi... ?

Le concerné fit craquer son cou dans un bruit qui la fit frissonner d'horreur.

\- J'ai mal à la nuque...

\- Ah... Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai mal partout... On s'est endormis là comme des idiots, c'était pas la meilleure des idées...

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et la mine toujours endormie, Luffy s'allongea paresseusement, prenant les genoux de sa navigatrice comme oreiller et se pelotonnant contre elle, agrippant ses mains à son débardeur.

\- J'veux encore dormir...

Nami en resta interdite. D'un côté elle était ravie que Luffy semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête par rapport à la veille, mais de l'autre son dos lui hurlait qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester encore dans cette position cinq minutes de plus. Tout en soupirant, elle se tortilla pour se dégager doucement.

\- Attends, j'en peux plus d'être assise là, il faut que je m'allonge aussi...

Luffy grogna doucement en s'accrochant avec détermination à son débardeur qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir laisser filer. Elle n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger sur le côté tout près de lui, dans une position de face à face inversée. Il lova sa tête contre son ventre -la sensation du crane de son nakama contre son aine la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise-, tandis qu'elle sentait les muscles abdominaux de l'homme lui caresser les cheveux. Elle avait l'habitude que Luffy soit tactile et il n'était pas si rare que ça qu'ils s'enlacent, tous les deux. Mais cette proximité presque intime repoussait de loin toutes les étreintes, même insistantes, qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusqu'ici. Et couplé aux événements des derniers jours et de ses sentiments actuels vis à vis de la situation, cela perturba Nami bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette légère pression dans la direction de ses parties intimes n'arrangeant rien.

Elle se sentit s'empourprer et se lança dans une observation du visage paisible de son capitaine pour mettre de côté cette sensation envahissante. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit déjà en train de se rendormir, vu qu'un nouveau filet de bave commençait à s'échapper de sa bouche. Cela lui arracha un sourire attendri, se disant qu'il n'y avait que Luffy que ce genre de chose crade pouvait rendre mignon.

... « Mignon ».

Elle soupira bruyamment. Bien sûr, que Luffy était mignon. Mais il lui en faisait voir tellement de toutes les couleurs chaque jour qui passait sur ce maudit bateau que le côté « mignon » était bien souvent englouti par les côtés « insupportable » et « complétement abruti ».

Cela acheva définitivement de chasser son sommeil. Elle gigota légèrement pour se repositionner le plus confortablement possible, notant au passage que le plaid la recouvrait presque entièrement et que Luffy n'en avait pas un morceau.

... Tant pis pour lui. Honneur aux dames, hein.

N'ayant guère d'autre choix d'activité et trouvant malgré tout ce câlin pas si désagréable que ça, elle continua sa contemplation du visage de son nakama endormi, laissant son esprit dériver sur des sujets aussi larges que saugrenus.

Il avait l'air si paisible, assoupi ainsi avec son t-shirt lui faisant presque office de doudou, qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien le même garçon qui avait voulu abandonner leur si sensible Chopper sans un mot ou qui avait joué les poupées amorphes la veille. Comme l'ensemble de l'équipage, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, avec son capitaine. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne, comme lorsqu'elle surprenait ses regards vides lancés à l'océan ou ses aussi impulsifs qu'inopportuns coups de colère qu'il pouvait piquer contre eux. Luffy avait toujours été stupide et impulsif, mais ce qui ressemblait à de l'instinct pur avait souvent un but précis. Alors que ces derniers temps, il partait dans tous les sens comme une bête enfermée qu'on aurait subitement relâché dans la nature sans aucun repère.

Elle dégagea une mèche noire de son front dans un geste doux, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle savait qu'il avait le sommeil profond, mais elle préférait le déranger le moins possible.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle savait tant et si peu en même temps, concernant Luffy. Elle connaissait bien malgré elle parfaitement ses plats et occupations préférés. Elle savait exactement ce qui le rendait heureux et, au contraire, ce qui le contrariait. Elle connaissait ses habitudes et ses routines par coeur, allant de la profondeur moyenne de son sommeil en fonction de l'heure de la journée à l'activité qu'il préférait exercer en fonction de la température et du temps extérieurs. Et même si lesdits impulsivité et idiotie le rendaient à jamais la personne la plus imprévisible qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, elle pouvait tout de même se vanter d'anticiper plutôt bien la plupart de ses réactions crétines. Luffy était un éternel enfant coincé dans un corps adulte, et il n'en restait pas moins d'une responsabilité exemplaire lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Détonnant contraste qui ne trouvait de logique qu'en dessous de ce chapeau de paille, coincé dans sa caboche saugrenue.

Et d'un autre côté, elle ignorait tant de choses de son capitaine. Concernant sa famille, déjà. Elle avait apparemment appris en même temps que lui qu'il avait un père et se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Comment un enfant normalement constitué avait pu grandir sans se demander à un seul moment d'où il venait. Quant à son enfance et à son réel lien avec Ace, elle était loin de tout cerner également. Avant d'apprendre, en même temps que le monde entier, qu'Ace était le fils de Gol D. Roger, elle était persuadée que Luffy et lui étaient frères de sang. Mais il n'en était rien, même si Nami ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son capitaine ne faisait pas la différence, puisqu'ils avaient apparemment grandis ensemble comme tels.

Mais que s'était-il passé, durant cette enfance ? Qui les avait élevé, puisque Garp ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'eux à cause de son grade de Marine ? Elle avait souvent entendu le nom de Makino sortir de la bouche de Luffy, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il considérait cette femme comme une mère. Et avait-il eu d'autres amis, à Fuchsia ? Ou était-il restait tout seul après le départ d'Ace ? Avait-il déjà eu une petite amie... ?

Avait-il au moins la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'amour ou même le sexe... ?

Elle pouffa pour elle-même, se demandant bien ce qui prenait à son cerveau de partir aussi loin. Et pour répondre à sa question, elle avait l'intime conviction que Luffy était l'innocence incarnée, à ce niveau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu réellement s'intéresser aux filles et elle était persuadée qu'il était bien trop occupé par son objectif pour se pencher sur la question. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti le moindre désir physique conscient, au moins... ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Elle sursauta malgré elle : plongée trop profondément dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux et qu'il l'observait à son tour de la même manière qu'elle le faisait depuis un bon moment, déjà. Et qu'il lui demande ça à ce stade de son fil de pensées... Lui donna envie de partir se terrer au fond de la cale pour ne plus en ressortir.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau et fuit son regard insistant dans une grimace.

\- Euuuh... À rien de bien intéressant...

\- Tu pensais à moi, avoue.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant pas où se mettre, avant qu'elle ne réalise que la pique n'en était pas vraiment une, puisque Luffy avait baissé les yeux, comme honteux. Elle activa les engrenages de son cerveau et il se reconnecta rapidement à la réalité, reprenant conscience de la situation actuelle et des événements de la veille. Elle lui envoya un air désolé.

\- Je pensais pas à mal, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Ah bon... Demanda-t-il dans une moue, pas vraiment convaincu. Tu pensais à quoi, alors ?

Un étau désagréable se refermait sur elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle toussota pour reprendre ses esprits : elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser impressionner par l'imbécile heureux qui lui servait de capitaine ?! Et puis, elle devait reconnaître que ses étranges questionnements avaient éveillé sa curiosité.

\- Je... Je me demandais si tu avais déjà eu une petite amie... ?

Luffy fronça méchamment les sourcils en la fixant. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle l'avait vexé –et auquel cas cela l'intéressait encore plus-, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse finalement la tête bien connue du Luffy remué par un violent effort de réflexion.

\- Ben... Toi, j'suppose ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- C-comment ça, moi ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Ben, t'es petite et t'es mon amie.

... Oh.

Elle confirmait ses pensées de plus tôt : l'innocence même, absolument rien à en tirer.

Elle soupira.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ou une petite amie... ?

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas un ami qui est petit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, triple idiot !

\- Bah explique alors ! Commença-t-il à s'agacer à son tour.

Un nouveau soupir. Avait-elle vraiment envie de perdre du temps à expliquer ça à cet arriéré mental ? Elle se releva pour se mettre en position assise et batailla un peu avec lui pour qu'il lâche enfin son débardeur, mais abandonna bien vite la lutte en voyant qu'il s'était définitivement mis en mode pot de glue. Elle passa une main légèrement gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Hmmm... Une petite amie, c'est quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux et avec qui tu aimes passer du temps... Mais rassure-moi : tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, être amoureux ? Préféra-t-elle demander en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Bien sûr que oui, j'suis pas complétement débile non plus. Répondit-il en boudant.

\- Alors ça, permets-moi d'en douter sérieusement... Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Va chier.

\- C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle bloqua un instant : elle lui balançait souvent cette réponse au tac-au-tac ces derniers temps quand ils partaient en joute verbale, mais elle se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas un peu inapproprié dans une telle « conversation ». Un rapide coup d'œil à son nakama lui assura que cela ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé outre mesure, puisqu'il continuait à somnoler à moitié sur ses genoux, lové contre son débardeur.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

\- Je sais pas, par curiosité... Et tu m'as pas répondu, d'ailleurs.

Elle cherchait la merde, elle le savait très bien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- ... Non, j'en ai jamais eu. Finit-il par répondre au bout d'une longue réflexion. J'vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas du rustre que tu es... Se moqua-t-elle de nouveau. Il faudrait trouver une sacrée malade pour pouvoir te supporter, de toute façon...

Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle et constata qu'il se cachait à présent le visage dans le tissu. Allons-bon, elle l'avait vraiment vexé cette fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle non sans une légère appréhension.

\- ... J'ai faim...

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un long et monstrueux gargouillement brisa le calme du pont.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que je disais... Soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

\- J'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi ! Se défendit-il.

\- La faute à qui ?

Elle s'en voulut brièvement de lui rappeler sa crise de la veille mais décida de fuir rapidement le malaise grandissant en se relevant, le poussant à se mettre également sur ses jambes dans la foulée et à –enfin- lâcher son t-shirt au passage.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu l'as froissé ! Regarde l'état dans lequel il est ! L'engueula-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de lisser le tissu.

\- On s'en fout. Lâcha-t-il en se curant nonchalamment l'oreille.

\- Moi je m'en fous pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'agripper comme ça, aussi ?!

\- J'sais pas, il sentait bon. J'aime bien ton odeur, j'crois qu'elle m'apaise.

Il lui tourna le dos aussitôt pour s'étirer, sans même réaliser que sa remarque avait cloué sa navigatrice sur place. Luffy était un homme de Cro-Magnon, au moins autant réceptif aux odeurs que le véritable animal qu'était Chopper. Qu'il lui dise qu'il aimait son odeur relevait donc du... Compliment ?

Invraisemblable.

Elle se secoua intérieurement pour chasser sa torpeur et alla pour se diriger vers la cuisine, lorsqu'une main bandée l'attrapa fermement par le poignet.

\- Attends Nami. Regarde.

Elle voulut lui en coller une d'être aussi tactile alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'embarrasser comme jamais, mais elle comprit ce que Luffy voulait qu'elle voit.

Le soleil se levait.

L'astre éblouissant qui se reflétait sur la mer offrait un dégradé magnifique de rouge et d'orange, aussi bien sur l'eau en miroir qu'à travers le ciel quasiment découvert et les rares nuages qui s'étiraient en filaments innombrables renvoyaient une douce couleur dorée. Nami se tourna correctement pour admirer la vue, juste à côté de son nakama. Elle avait beau y avoir assisté des centaines –que disait-elle, des milliers- de fois dans sa vie, c'était un spectacle qui lui coupait toujours le souffle. Ce doux mélange de chaleur récemment arrivée pour démarrer une nouvelle journée et de fraîcheur qu'offrait encore la brise nocturne lui rappelait ces mâtinées d'enfance durant lesquelles Nojiko et elle se levaient beaucoup trop tôt aux yeux de Belmer et où elle allaient donc passer le temps à observer le soleil apparaître à l'horizon.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ému et elle jeta un œil curieux à Luffy : jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'il soit sensible à ce genre de chose. Encore une preuve que de nombreuses parties de son capitaine lui étaient encore totalement inconnues.

Bercée par la douceur du moment, elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'enlacer leurs doigts ensemble.

.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur déjeuner, les chapeaux de paille étaient dans l'ensemble rassurés que Luffy soit sorti de sa prostration de la veille. Bien qu'il était, à l'image des derniers jours, loin d'être enjoué et n'esquissait que rarement des sourires, ils préféraient largement l'apercevoir errer sur le bateau l'œil dans le vague plutôt que de le voir tenter de fusionner avec le pont en se laissant crever de faim et en se buttant dans son silence. S'en voulant de son énervement de la veille, Sanji s'était même brièvement excusé auprès de lui pendant le repas, mais le brun n'avait pas vraiment réagi, se contentant de lui lancer un vague regard et un léger haussement d'épaule qui semblait juste dire « d'accord. ».

L'ambiance était donc toujours un peu terne sur le Sunny, mais Nami sentait tout de même que ses nakamas avaient le coeur un peu plus léger, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Depuis qu'ils étaient levés, ils n'avaient quasiment pas interagis entre eux et avaient rapidement quitté la table du déjeuner pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations, un sourire louche aux lèvres. Et leurs étranges regards malicieux à SON encontre n'arrangeaient pas son impression désagréable qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose ou pire : qu'ils se foutaient d'elle.

Elle imagina bien vite qu'ils avaient tous dû se passer le mot sur l'étrange nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Luffy et que les conclusions devaient aller bon train. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait : Chopper, Robin et même cet enfoiré de Franky lui avaient déjà fait comprendre qu'ils les voyaient bien en joli petit couple, Luffy et elle. Robin avait même argumenté sur le fait qu'elle était la seule femme saine d'esprit qui pouvait se vanter de supporter aussi bien leur nakama. Nami avait beau lui avoir rétorqué qu'elle pouvait dire la même chose d'elle, son amie lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était loin d'être aussi proche que la navigatrice ne l'était avec leur capitaine.

La rousse ignorait si « proche » était le bon terme. Ils n'avaient quasiment aucun goût en commun, absolument pas le même état d'esprit et elle passait son temps à le surveiller comme un enfant de 5 ans et à lui hurler dessus en conséquence. Et si Robin voulait parler de leur proximité physique, elle aurait aimé lui faire remarquer que Luffy était hyper tactile avec tout le monde et que cela ne prouvait rien. Luffy était certainement bien plus proche d'Usopp que d'elle, et pourtant personne n'essayait de les pousser à se rouler des pelles, de ce qu'elle en savait.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions agacées, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son livre. Elle s'était assise sur le banc du grand mât pour profiter des odeurs d'East Blue, mais elle ne pouvait profiter de rien si son foutu cerveau ne ressassait pas en boucle les mêmes âneries. Elle finit par fermer son livre dans un geste sec et posa son menton dans sa main, boudeuse. Elle et Luffy ensemble, et puis quoi encore.

\- Nami, j'm'ennuie.

Bon ok, ça elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers son capitaine qui tirait une tête de trois kilomètres de long. Ça faisait un peu plus de dix minutes qu'elle le voyait faire des aller-retour d'un pas traînant à travers le bateau et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir autant la bougeotte. Lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire ces dernières semaines, il se posait rapidement sur la pelouse ou sur la tête de proue du Sunny pour plonger dans ses rêveries et n'embêtait personne. Et surtout pas elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Bougonna-t-elle. T'as qu'à aller voir Usopp pour que vous trouviez une nouvelle idée stupide pour péter le bateau, tiens.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait rester seul dans son atelier, aujourd'hui...

\- Ah... Ben, je sais pas moi. Ils font quoi, Sanji et Zoro ?

\- Sanji est enfermé dans la cuisine et il m'a interdit d'approcher, sinon il me cassait la gueule. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux, en plus...

\- Étonnant ça...

\- Et Zoro, il médite. J'ai pas forcément envie d'aller l'embêter...

\- Par contre moi, aucun scrupule, hein ?

Le chapeau de paille se baissa pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- T'avais l'air de t'ennuyer, c'est pour ça. Pi j'ai bien aimé quand on a discuté ce matin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé du temps ensemble, toi et moi.

Nami lui répondit avec une moue. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul face à ce visage un peu trop proche à son goût et elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Ok, ça allait commencer à devenir agaçant, là. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de réagir comme une adolescente effarouchée ?!

\- En vrai, on fait jamais rien, toi et moi... Remarqua soudainement tout haut son vis à vis, plongé en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est sûrement parce que me battre contre des monstres qui font trente fois ma taille ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça et que le jour où je te verrais passer plus de cinq minutes dans un magasin de vêtement, il pleuvra des mandarines.

Cela le fit sourire de toutes ses dents et elle réalisa que son sourire rayonnant manquait cruellement au paysage de ce bateau, ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi tu viendrais pas pêcher avec moi ? Proposa-t-il soudain.

\- Err, pêcher ? Je sais pas trop...

Il lui agrippa le poignet et la fit se lever avec une facilité qui lui rappela qu'elle oubliait trop souvent qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde.

\- Allez viens, ça va être marrant !

Elle se laissa entraîner malgré elle. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de plus important à faire et cela semblait lui faire plaisir. Si elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver le moral en faisant un effort aussi simple, autant foncer.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait assise sur le bastingage un quart d'heure plus tard aux côtés de son capitaine, une canne dans la main droite et son menton posé dans le creux de la gauche en signe d'ennui mortel. Elle poussa un énième soupir de lassitude.

\- Franchement... Je me rappelle pourquoi ça me manquait pas. Et je me demande bien comment _toi_ entre tous tu peux adorer une activité où on se fait autant chier...

\- Peut-être que c'est chiant maintenant, mais quand on aura ferré ça va être trop bien. Répliqua Luffy à sa gauche, calme et concentré sur sa propre ligne. Imagine qu'on tombe sur un truc énorme que Sanji mettra trois jours à nous faire manger !

Elle le vit baver allègrement en imaginant sa bestiole.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est revenus à East Blue, y'a peu de chance qu'on tombe sur un monstre marin, par ici.

\- T-t-t-t, ça va pas, Nami. Faut que tu sois plus positive. Lui répondit-il platement tout en levant son pouce en l'air dans sa direction, comme pour l'encourager.

\- ET C'EST TOI QUI OSES ME DIRE CA ?! Lui hurla-t-elle en lui explosant la tête contre le bastingage.

Quelques instants de silence plus tard où ils étaient tous les deux revenus sur leur ligne, Nami finit par noter la tranquillité presque pesante qui régnait autour d'eux. Le bateau était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu personne. Il y avait bien Zoro qui méditait près du gouvernail et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Robin, elle lisait, comme souvent, dans la bibliothèque. Sans Usopp pour faire le fanfaron avec Luffy et Sanji en train de tournoyer autour d'elle comme un crétin, le Sunny avait vraiment des airs de bateau fantôme.

\- ... Ça fait vraiment drôle, sans Brook, Chopper et Franky. Surtout si tout le monde est aussi calme. Je reconnais pas le Sunny, là.

Elle sentit Luffy se tendre légèrement à cette phrase.

\- Arrête un peu d'être autant à fleur de peau. Grogna-t-elle en lui mettant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête. Je te reproche rien, je fais juste un constat.

Le brun remit son chapeau -qu'elle avait bousculé au passage-, en place sur sa tête mais ne répondit toujours rien, se contentant de garder un œil mélancolique sur sa ligne. Nami soupira de nouveau.

\- Elle est passée où, ta bonne humeur de tout à l'heure, hmm ?

\- ... Désolé.

La navigatrice soupira de plus belle à ce manque de réaction mais n'insista pas. Malgré tout, elle n'arriva pas à s'ôter ce pressentiment qui lui chatouillait un coin du cerveau. Elle balaya de nouveau le pont vide du regard.

\- ... Nan, y'a un truc qui va pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop calme. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

Elle remonta sa canne qu'elle balança nonchalamment sur le pont en ignorant les protestations de Luffy et fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, à l'affut.

\- ... Ils t'ont pas paru bizarres aujourd'hui, les autres idiots ? Finit-elle par lui demander en ne lâchant pas son observation suspicieuse des alentours.

\- Bizarres comment ?

\- Bizarres comme... Bizarre comme Sanji qui ne m'a quasiment pas collé aux basques de la journée, Robin qui m'a à peine parlé et Usopp qui est le dernier à réclamer de la solitude, en temps normal.

Cela eut le mérite de faire réfléchir Luffy qui leva le nez au ciel.

\- ... Maintenant qu'tu le dis...

\- T'as parlé à qui aujourd'hui, en dehors du repas de ce midi ?

Le brun fit une moue.

\- À personne, à part Sanji qui m'a interdit d'aller dans la cuisine. Ils me font la gueule, j'vais pas aller les ennuyer...

\- Quoi ? Qui a dit qu'ils te faisaient la gueule ?! S'exclama Nami.

\- ... Leur comportement envers moi depuis l'île de Chopper. Mais c'est pas grave, j'comprends. J'ai merdé, j'assume...

Nami serra la mâchoire d'énervement et attrapa l'oreille du brun pour la tirer aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait d'un geste rageur.

\- On t'en a un peu voulu sur le coup, mais personne te fait la gueule ! Alors arrête de chouiner, espèce d'abruti congénital !

Elle lâcha le morceau de chair qui revient s'éclater dans le visage de son nakama d'un claquement sonore, ce qui fit grimacer le chapeau de paille.

\- Bon sang Luffy, c'est insupportable de te voir t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça ! S'emporta-t-elle malgré tout sa bonne volonté. Ramène plutôt tes fesses, on va aller découvrir ce que ces traîtres nous cachent !

Elle l'attrapa par l'arrière de son col pour le forcer à l'accompagner. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la cuisine, Nami d'un pas déterminé et Luffy la suivant en traînant des pieds, Zoro les interpella.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Leur demanda-t-il en sortant de l'ombre du mât.

Nami lui jeta le regard le plus suspicieux du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

\- Ça m'fait que le cook m'a chargé d'éloigner les intrus : il est énervé.

La rousse haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Eeeet depuis quand TOI, le grand Roronoa Zoro, tu rends des services au type avec qui tu passes ton temps à te battre et à insulter de tous les noms ?!

Elle vit, victorieuse, le sabreur déglutir et se gratter la tête pour chercher ses mots.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Acquiesça même Luffy en observant son nakama à son tour, perplexe.

\- Si même notre abruti de capitaine le dit, c'est que je suis loin d'être folle. Sourit la navigatrice avec un air supérieur. Alors, y'a quoi dans cette cuisine que vous nous cachez ?!

\- On-on cache rien du tout... Se défendit Zoro, une perle de sueur se frayant un passage le long de son front.

\- J'savais pas que t'étais encore plus nul que moi pour mentir ! Nota Luffy avec un début de sourire amusé.

\- De toute façon je m'en fiche Zoro : si tu ne veux rien me dire, j'irai simplement chercher l'information moi-même. Annonça Nami avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle tourna les talons pour faire un pas en direction de la porte et ne fut pas étonnée un seul instant en entendant le sabreur se précipiter sur elle.

\- Luffy ! Appela-t-elle d'un ton ferme tout en piquant un sprint vers la cuisine.

Derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement un choc et une exclamation de Zoro, lui confirmant avec un sourire qu'aussi amorphe était leur capitaine ces derniers temps, il ne perdait en rien de ses réflexes.

\- Laisse-moi passer, espèce d'abruti ! Grogna le bretteur à son capitaine en se débattant pour le repousser. Depuis quand tu lui obéis comme à un toutou ?!

\- ... Eh, c'est vrai, ça. Remarqua Luffy sans pour autant lâcher son second.

Nami atteignit la porte et attrapa la poignée d'un geste déterminé, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant trébucher en avant. Elle fut réceptionnée en douceur par Sanji qui prit bien soin de boucher le passage de son corps.

\- Un problème, Nami-swan ? Demanda-t-il aussi mielleux qu'à son habitude, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux nakamas derrière qui commençaient carrément à se taper dessus.

\- Aucun, Sanji. Lui sourit-elle. Je veux juste...

Elle essaya de le pousser pour entrer, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- L'accès à la cuisine est interdite pour le moment, toutes mes excuses, ma magnifique Nami-swaaaan ! Lui minauda-t-il les yeux en coeur. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin et je te l'apporte sur le champ !

Elle se recula pour le toiser d'un œil mauvais, avant de faire un de ses terribles sourires machiavéliques. Derrière eux, elle entendait les deux cervelles de piaf continuer à se battre, mais cela l'arrangeait bien tant que Luffy gardait le vert éloigné. Elle sortit son plus bel air aguicheur, battit des cils et se colla langoureusement au blond.

\- Allons Sanjiiii, tu ne vas quand même pas me refuser quelque chose à _moi_ ? Ronronna-t-elle, la bouche en coeur.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : elle se protégea de ses bras pour éviter le flot de sang et vit triomphalement le blond chanceler en arrière, vaincu par K.O. Mais la victoire ne fut que de courte durée :

\- Veinte Fleurs !

Sous le regard horrifié de Nami, des bras retinrent le cuistot de tomber, barricadant complétement le passage avec son corps au passage. Elle aperçut l'archéologue sur le pont supérieur au-dessus de sa tête, affichant une poker face effrayante.

\- Sanji ! Cria Usopp en débarquant à son tour. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester dans le coin !

Le sniper, qui semblait vouloir refermer la porte de la cuisine pour s'y parquer avec le blond, pilla net dans sa course en croisant le regard meurtrier de Nami. Il blêmit à vue d'œil et recula de quelques pas, tremblant.

\- Usopp, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! L'encouragea la brune au-dessus d'eux, s'attirant les foudres de la navigatrice.

\- Robin, espèce de traîtresse ! S'offusqua Nami.

À l'effarement de la rousse, elle fut bousculée par Usopp l'instant d'après qui tenta de refermer la porte, tandis que Robin éloignait le corps moyennement en vie de Sanji et barricadait encore plus l'ouverture de ses bras. Nami ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa le sniper par les cheveux d'un geste rageur pour le faire lâcher l'encadrement de bois.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE FAIRE DES CACHOTTERIES PAREILLES À VOS PROPRES NAKAMAS ?! Ragea-t-elle. LUFFY ! FORCE-MOI LE PASSAGE TOUT DE SUITE !

Le brun évita aisément un poing de Zoro pour se tourner vers elle, interrogateur tout d'abord, un sourire carnassier lui barrant le visage l'instant d'après. Cette petite bagarre semblait lui redonner la patate.

Sous les cris rageurs du vert qui ne s'y attendait mais alors absolument pas, il le souleva d'un coup au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya valser de toutes ses forces contre la dizaine de bras qui cédèrent et disparurent dans une exclamation surprise de l'archéologue, entraînant Usopp dans son sillage. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent dans un fracas dans la cuisine et Nami s'y engouffra sans attendre son reste, suivie de peu par un Luffy de plus en plus curieux de toute cette bizarrerie.

Ils se figèrent de concert en découvrant que l'intérieur de la pièce avait complétement été habillée : des ballons gonflables de toutes les couleurs reposaient paresseusement un peu partout sur le plancher, des guirlandes lumineuses et d'autres en papier crépon raccordaient les murs entre eux au-dessus de leur tête, et, surtout, la table était recouverte de gâteaux plus appétissants les uns que les autres l'un d'entre eux –le plus conséquent- arborant même des bougies qui n'avaient pas fini d'être posées.

La navigatrice en resta un instant bouche-bée avant de hausser un sourcil incrédule, tandis que les yeux de Luffy se transformaient en étoiles.

\- WAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUH C'EST TROP CLAAAAAAAAAAAASSE ! S'écria le chapeau de paille en jetant son regard émerveillé partout, tremblant d'excitation.

Zoro, Usopp et Sanji se relevèrent tant bien que mal, partageant une moue boudeuse.

\- Bordel, on y était presque... Pesta le blond en se grattant la tête.

\- C'est ta faute, crétin de sourcil en vrille. Tu te laisses terrasser par une vulgaire paire de nichons. Claqua Zoro à côté.

\- LA FERME, FACE DE GAZON ! T'ETAIS PAS CENSÉ LES EMPÊCHER D'APPROCHER DE LA PORTE ?!

\- C'est fait c'est fait, rigola doucement Robin en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas si grave, à une dizaine de minutes près.

\- Ouais, la surprise reste la même ! Acquiesça fièrement Usopp, les poings sur les hanches et le torse bombé.

Nami se tourna vers eux les sourcils froncés tandis que Luffy approchait dangereusement des gâteaux, toute bave dehors.

\- Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. C'est quoi, tout ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'anniversaire de qui ?! S'extasia Luffy, surexcité.

Les trois hommes le fixèrent avec effarement avant de soupirer bruyamment et Robin éclata de rire. Le blond avança vers son cadet.

\- C'est le tien, espèce d'abruti.

Les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent lentement de surprise et elle s'attrapa la tête en signe de panique : quel jour ils étaient, au juste ? Comment elle avait pu oublier ça ?!

Sanji posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son capitaine, se tourna vers ses deux compagnons pour leur faire un rapide compte à rebours, et ils s'exclamèrent tous les quatre en chœur :

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, LUFFY !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, c'était mon petit pétage de câble de la journée, déso pas déso xD Ma montre affiche 23h55, je suis donc très fière de terminer à temps !
> 
> Bon anniversaire, mon Luffy d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur !
> 
> Edit : ç'aurait été encore mieux de poster réellement ce chapitre le 5 mai et non pas deux mois plus tard, mais bon x) au moins vous pouvez me croire sur parole quand je dis que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'avance sur vous, maintenant !
> 
> Je vous retrouve vite pour une suite qui repart sur le droit chemin ! Des bisous !


	15. Et bon appétit

Deux jours plus tard, cette fête d'anniversaire surprise donnait toujours autant de baume au coeur à Luffy. Le jour de leur départ du cap des Jumeaux, il s'était senti complétement perdre pied à l'idée qu'un autre de ses nakamas n'accepte si facilement qu'il le laisse derrière. Il était persuadé qu'avec toutes les bourdes qu'il commettait et son comportement récent envers eux, il ne méritait pas d'avoir des amis aussi extraordinaires. Il s'était alors persuadé que les membres restants de l'équipage lui en voulaient –en particulier pour ce qu'il avait fait à Chopper-, ce qu'il avait totalement accepté, assumant ses fautes et comprenant qu'ils n'aient peut-être même plus envie de lui adresser la parole pendant quelques temps, même si c'était juste pour le punir.

Mais la douceur dont avait fait preuve sa navigatrice au moment où il se sentait le plus seul lui avait réellement ravi le coeur, et la fête du lendemain l'avait fait littéralement explosé de joie.

Et depuis deux jours que le dernier morceau de délicieux gâteau avait été englouti par ses soins, il se surprenait à récupérer plus régulièrement son sourire idiot, surtout lorsqu'il jouait avec le cerf-volant que lui avait construit Usopp, juste pour l'occasion.

Il ne méritait définitivement pas des amis pareils.

Le vent était idéal aujourd'hui pour faire voler de manière optimale son cadeau et il faisait joyeusement des aller-retour entre le haut des deux mâts du Sunny –comme le lui avait ordo... _conseillé_ Nami-, histoire que le fil de son nouveau jouet ne s'emmêle pas dans les voiles tirées.

Il s'assit un instant en tailleur sur la vigie, reprenant son souffle tout en admirant le morceau de toile multicolore qui flottait paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête et profitant du vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Mais son sourire finit par s'effacer petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Usopp ne devait même pas réaliser l'ampleur de son idée lorsqu'il avait choisi, entre toute autre chose, un cerf-volant à lui offrir. Son ami n'aurait pas pu taper plus dans le mille et il ne le savait même pas.

Car Luffy avait déjà reçu un cerf-volant, il y a bien longtemps, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il s'en souvenait comme-ci s'était hier : Ace était parti seul vagabonder de bon matin à Grey Terminal, laissant son cadet se réveiller seul dans leur cabane et en pestant contre son frère qui l'avait encore laissé derrière. Mais lorsqu'Ace était revenu avec un cerf-volant froissé tout juste rafistolé qu'il avait trouvé dans des débris, il lui avait immédiatement pardonné.

Luffy oubliait toujours son anniversaire et Ace prenait un grand plaisir à le lui rappeler de la meilleure des façons, chaque année, avec des cadeaux rapiécés qui ne payaient peut-être pas de mine, mais ils étaient choisis et faits avec amour, il le savait. Et tant que cela venait de lui, de son frère adoré, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

À cette époque, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'y avait qu'Ace et leur rêve commun.

Il aurait tellement aimé que son grand frère soit ici à l'instant présent, perché sur la vigie avec lui, en train de s'extasier ensemble sur le magnifique cadeau de son ami.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de penser. Qu'au lieu de regretter les moments passés, il devait au contraire chérir ces souvenirs précieux comme un trésor. Comme-ci Ace était toujours là en un sens, gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et dans son coeur. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Chaque souvenir d'Ace ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement que son frère n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là pour que Luffy se serve de lui sans vergogne comme oreiller, il n'était plus là pour qu'ils se disputent le dernier morceau de viande, il n'était plus là pour faire des bras de fers et des courses de vitesse que son frère gagnait à tous les coups, il n'était plus là pour l'engueuler, pour se moquer de lui, pour le réconforter, pour rire ou pour appeler son prénom. Il n'était même plus là pour juste vivre et respirer...

Une exclamation plus bas le décrocha de ses pensées maussades et il remercia son nakama encore inconnu pour l'avoir fait atterrir, car il sentait les larmes monter de nouveau. Et il était fatigué de pleurer.

Il se secoua et passa sa tête par-dessus la vigie pour mieux balayer le pont du regard et y trouva Usopp accroché au bastingage, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- SANJI ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. VIENS VOIR COMME ILS L'ONT AGRANDI !

Luffy n'eut pas à se demander bien longtemps de quoi parlait son ami, puisqu'il comprit à l'instant même où ses yeux balayèrent la mer dans la direction que pointait son sniper.

Le Baratie.

Il était bien plus impressionnant que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté trois ans auparavant puisqu'il avait gagné trois étages de plus. Luffy, Robin et Nami rejoignirent rapidement le frisé pour admirer avec enthousiasme le restaurant flottant qui grossissait à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, tandis que leur cuistot restait obstinément sur le pas de sa cuisine, l'œil dans le vague.

Zoro, qui se réveillait de sa sieste juste à côté, ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller un peu sa Némésis.

\- Alors ? Impatient de se faire botter le cul par le vieux et sa clique de cuistot timbrés ? Railla-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Le blond ne répondit pas, apparemment bien trop absorbé par sa contemplation du navire-restaurant. De là où il était, Zoro ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du cuistot, cachés derrière sa longue mèche de cheveux dorée. Seul lui apparaissait une barre de nicotine qui se consumait doucement toute seule à mesure que les secondes passaient. Réalisant que son nakama était peut-être plus remué que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître ces derniers jours, le sabreur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- ... Oï. L'appela-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sourcil en vrille ?

\- ... Dis, Tête d'algue. C'est pas tous les jours que je m'abaisse à te demande conseil mais... Je pense que toi plus que n'importe quel crétin sur ce bateau pourra comprendre où je veux en venir...

Le second se redressa correctement sur ses fesses sans quitter l'autre des yeux, lui indiquant qu'il était toute ouïe.

\- ... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de me pointer ici comme une fleur, à ton avis ? Alors que...

Le sabreur tourna de nouveau son regard vers le Baratie pour réfléchir : bien sûr qu'il savait où le cuistot voulait en venir. Sanji avait mené son capitaine au bout du monde et l'avait aidé à se hisser au titre suprême. Il pouvait être fier et revenir ici la tête haute devant une telle prouesse. Et les deux frères-ennemis auraient donné leur main à couper que n'importe lequel des autres « crétins » de ce bateau seraient d'accord avec ce fait, sans le remettre en question un instant. Que Sanji vienne cueillir son bonheur comme Franky, Chopper et Brook l'avaient fait avant lui était absolument légitime à leurs yeux.

Car après tout, jamais le cook n'avait fait la promesse de trouver All Blue qu'à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Zeff le dernier se moquait très certainement qu'il ne l'ait pas encore trouvé, alors que c'était également son rêve à lui.

Mais les promesses pour les autres faisaient parfois pâle figure face à nos propres serments. Et le cuistot avait raison, Zoro mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre cette différence : Sanji n'avait pas peur de décevoir qui que ce soit en revenant ici la bouche en coeur, il se décevait lui-même. Car c'était comme s'il rentrait sur un échec.

Le sabreur chercha ses mots. Il y avait un moment pour les moqueries et un autre pour le soutien. Les deuxièmes instants étaient rares lorsque cela concernait le sourcil en vrille, et c'était pour cela qu'il se donna la lourde charge de ne doublement pas se planter dans sa réponse.

\- Cuistot, comme l'a répété notre abruti de capitaine, ce retour aux sources n'est qu'une étape. Dès que cet empoté aura arrêté de se lamenter sur son sort et redeviendra _notre_ Luffy, on repartira sur Grand Line. À la différence que cette fois, on a pas l'ombre des Yonkô ni celle de la Marine pour nous coller au train. Ça va nous laisser tout le temps pour fouiller tranquillement la moindre baie de tous les océans du monde, tu crois pas ? Dis-toi que revenir ici n'est qu'une étape et que tu pourras vraiment pleurer sur ton éventuel échec quand tu seras en train de crever.

Le vert tourna de nouveau ses yeux perçants vers les mèches blondes de sa Némésis.

\- Et t'es pas en train de crever là, que je sache ? Lui demanda-t-il avec son éternel flegme à tout épreuve.

Sanji prit une longue inspiration et il le sentit se détendre légèrement.

\- ... Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Lui répondit simplement le blond.

\- Bof. J'aurais plus personne pour m'apporter mon saké... Ni pour m'aider à me relever.

Zoro tendit sa main dans la direction du cuistot qui n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'en emparer pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses jambes. Il put enfin croiser le regard azur qui lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

\- ... C'est toi qui risque de crever dans les semaines qui viennent sans moi pour surveiller ton cul d'handicapé, sale boiteux. Railla Sanji en retrouvant son hardiesse.

.

Ils amarrèrent quelques minutes plus tard et descendirent sur le pont extérieur d'un pas enthousiasme.

\- C'est donc ici qu'a grandi notre cook ? Se ravit Robin en posant le pied sur la petite passerelle de bois.

\- J'me demande si leur nourriture est toujours aussi bonne ! S'exclama Usopp à côté.

\- T'emballes pas trop, le calma Nami d'un œil noir. Si le vieux cuistot nous offre pas la tournée pour fêter le retour de Sanji, vous pouvez faire une croix sur le repas ! Hors de question que je dépense une fortune ici alors qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut sur le bateau !

\- T'es pas cool, Nami... Se lamentèrent en chœur Usopp et Luffy.

Ils passèrent les portes battantes et purent constater, sans trop d'étonnement, que la salle était bondée de clients. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'un serveur vienne les accueillir pour les installer à une table. Sanji dévisageait le personnel avec un sourcil froncé.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Usopp en le voyant faire.

\- Non non... Enfin.. J'suis juste étonné que le vieux schnock ait autant de personnel.

\- En même temps la taille du restaurant a doublé, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Lui fit remarquer la navigatrice.

\- Je sais mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car un puissant flot de sang sortit en trombe de ses narines et il se transforma instantanément en guimauve.

\- Pourquoi y'avait pas des aussi jolies serveuses quand je bossais ici ? C'est injuste ! Mademoiseeeeelle~ !

L'employée qu'il avait appelé se tourna vers eux mais les ignora d'un regard fuyant lorsqu'elle les vit, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

\- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna Usopp.

\- On lui a fait peur ? Demanda Luffy.

Sanji ne se laissa pas abattre et héla une autre serveuse qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Charmante lady, pouvez-vou-

Mais elle passa rapidement en se contentant de leur sourire poliment. Ils restèrent pantois.

\- On a l'air de pouilleux pour ne pas qu'on vienne nous servir ou quoi ?! S'agaça Nami.

\- Absolument pas, je leur ai juste demandé de me laisser le plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de vous. Répondit une douce voix de femme derrière eux.

Les chapeaux de paille se retournèrent comme un seul homme et Sanji, Nami et Luffy hurlèrent de surprise de concert, sous le haussement de sourcil perplexe des trois autres.

\- R-R-R-R-REIJUUUU ? Cria Sanji en s'agrippant le coeur comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

L'aînée des Vinsmoke se tenait tranquillement près de la table, habillée comme les autres serveurs d'un costume-cravate, un carnet et plusieurs cartes du restaurant en main.

\- Bienvenue au Baratie, chers membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ! Les salua-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Vous connaissez cette fille ? Questionna Usopp en voyant la mine choquée de leur cuistot et des deux autres.

\- Elle fait partie du Germa 66... ! Murmura Nami, méfiante malgré elle.

\- C'est la frangine de Sanji ! S'exclama Luffy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La mâchoire d'Usopp se décrocha à l'entente de cette information.

\- Je me disais bien que ce sourcil ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, plaisanta Robin.

\- Bordel, c'est génétique... ?! Demanda Zoro au blond, choqué.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer le sol, sabreur de mes deux... Le menaça le cuistot en retour.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda tranquillement Luffy à Reiju. La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, t'allais te faire botter le cul par Big Mom avec tes frères. Chui content que tu t'en sois sortie !

La jeune femme rit doucement face à sa désinvolture tandis que Sanji tapait du poing sur la table, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Moi j'aimerais plutôt savoir ce que tu fous ici !

\- Du calme Sanji, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ta grande soeur... Le taquina-t-elle. Venez avec moi, si vous le voulez bien. Je prendrai votre commande dans une petite minute.

Ils la suivirent tous à l'étage et, arrivés à la cuisine, Sanji eut le droit à un éloge de salutations et de moqueries en tout genre.

\- Regardez les gars, c'est vraiment lui !

\- Le fils prodige est revenu !

\- Comment il va, le pirate du dimanche ?!

\- Alors tête de nœud, toujours à vouloir nourrir les pires truands qui ne le méritent pas ?

Le blond eut un immense sourire aux lèvres et batailla contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser déborder ses yeux légèrement humides. Il répondit aux plus ou moins gentilles rixes de ses anciens collègues et salua les nouveaux, les félicitant au passage d'arriver à supporter des abrutis pareils.

\- Patty et Carne ne sont pas là ? S'étonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Ils sont juste à côté, dans des bateaux annexes. Répondit une voix profonde derrière lui. Le Baratie n'a jamais autant connu le succès depuis que tu n'es plus là pour empoisonner les clients avec ton affreuse cuisine !

Sanji se retourna vivement et lutta encore plus pour ne pas perdre la face : le vieux Zeff. Il n'avait pas changé, à peine quelques rides en plus barraient son visage déjà fripé par les années. Bras durement croisés contre son torse, il voulut afficher une mine grave à son ancien apprenti mais ne tint pas longtemps face à la mine déconfite de Sanji. Il éclata de rire avant de poser une lourde main sur la tête du plus jeune, lui frottant les cheveux avec entrain comme s'il avait encore un enfant de dix ans sous les yeux.

\- Bon retour à toi, sale morveux... !

.

Les chapeaux de paille étaient retournés en salle pour déguster leur repas (que Nami avait brillamment réussi à négocier, au cas où cela vous étonne encore). Reiju leur avait servi leurs plats et avait fini par s'installer avec eux, laissant son frère seul au dernier étage du restaurant avec son presque père.

\- Nami nous a expliqué que vous aviez aidé nos camarades à s'enfuir de Totto Land, dit Robin à la rose avec un sourire. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, merci à vous.

\- Ouaiiis, l'équipage de Big Mom était furax quand vous les avez retenu avec Jinbei et les Pirates du Soleil ! Rigola Luffy la bouche pleine.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas réussi à la battre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? Demanda Nami.

\- Effectivement, nous avons essuyé une cuisante défaite face à la famille Charlotte... Répondit tranquillement Reiju. La quasi-totalité de la flotte du Germa a été anéantie, mais nous avons pu y réchapper in-extremis. Nous avons quitté le territoire de Big Mom pour panser nos blessures, mais tout ce qui est arrivé durant ce pitoyable « mariage » a remis beaucoup de choses en question... Personnellement, j'ai décidé de me détourner de notre père pendant quelques temps. J'ai été bien trop longue pour le réaliser, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait subir à Sanji. Pour le moment, je ne me considère plus comme une membre du Germa 66.

Un lourd silence s'abattit à la table des chapeaux de paille, tandis que le regard de l'aînée des Vinsmoke s'était fait plus sombre à cette dernière phrase. Seules les mastications bruyantes de Luffy brisaient le silence lourd de la tablée, ce qui dérida Reiju malgré elle.

\- Et du coup tu travailles ici maintenant... ? Demanda Nami, perplexe.

\- Oui ! Ne me demandez pas comment cela est arrivé, j'ai du mal à le comprendre moi-même ! Rit elle. Après mon départ du Germa, j'ai voulu rencontrer l'homme qui avait élevé mon petit frère pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui. Je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié avec lui et les cuisiniers du bateau et, de fil en aiguille, Zeff m'a finalement proposé de travailler ici. Cela me change beaucoup de mon ancienne vie... !

\- Passer d'assassin sanguinaire à serveuse... Tu m'étonnes que ça doit faire drôle... Marmonna Usopp.

\- Au fait, Luffy au chapeau de paille... Enchaîna la rose en se tournant vers le brun qui bataillait avec Zoro pour lui piquer son assiette. Félicitations. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet étrange gamin que mon frère avait décidé de suivre contre vents et marées trouverait finalement le One Piece...

\- Ah... Hésita Luffy, pris au dépourvu. Euh... Merci ?

Elle émit un petit rire avant de les observer longuement les uns après les autres. Elle s'attarda en particulier sur Robin, qui la défia du regard avec le même petit sourire flippant, et Usopp qui se décomposa sur place et qui essaya de glisser doucement sous la table pour se planquer. Arrivée à Zoro, son sourire s'élargit devant la mine interrogative du sabreur, avant qu'elle ne lui envoie un clin d'œil aguicheur, ce qui figea l'homme sur place.

\- Je n'aurais jamais la chance de voir votre équipage au complet, décidément... ! Rit elle de nouveau. Comptez-vous rester un peu ici ou ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je vais pouvoir profiter tranquillement de mon petit frère ?

Les chapeaux de paille ne répondirent rien mais se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur capitaine, gonflé comme un ballon et soupirant de bien-être en se frottant le ventre.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs.

\- Reiju demande si on reste un peu au Baratie ou si on repart directement. Répéta Usopp.

\- Oh... Nan, on va repartir. Demain, au plus tard, répondit Luffy en regardant ailleurs, essayant tant bien que mal de garder un air détaché.

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'intensité du regard brûlant que lui portait Reiju. Elle le sonda dans un silence de plomb durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ne perde patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Lui cracha-t-il en gonflant ses joues, boudeur.

\- Il y a... Quelque chose de changé chez toi, Chapeau de Paille.

L'intéressé se contenta de la fusiller du regard mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du patron du Baratie et de son ancien apprenti.

\- Reiju, n'ennuie pas nos clients, lui rappela doucement le vieil homme. Même si ceux-là tiennent plus des piques assiettes qu'autre chose... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est vous qui avez accepté de nous inviter, je vous rappelle. Lui susurra Nami sur le même ton.

Ils entrèrent dans une joute verbale qui fit rire leurs nakamas, tandis que Sanji, silencieux et légèrement en retrait, les observait d'un œil distrait.

Ces derniers mois n'avaient été que mauvais rebondissements et calmes errances à travers les mers, aux antipodes complets de leur voyage aller. Au contraire de leur capitaine, les chapeaux de paille ne semblaient pas rassasiés d'aventures et, bien que Sanji avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils leur restaient encore toute la vie devant eux pour écumer les mers dans tous les sens, botter des culs et rencontrer de toujours plus jolies filles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à propos du futur. Entre le départ soudain de trois de leur membres et le reste d'entre eux qui se trouvaient de plus en plus désemparés face à l'attitude de leur capitaine, les événements récents laissaient entrevoir un début de fracture au sein de cet équipage qui avait tellement changé sa vie. Et cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Il était quasiment certain que sa chère Nami partageait les mêmes inquiétudes que lui et il sentait que l'autre cervelle de gazon était de moins en moins serein quant à leur avenir. Car ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi incertain : dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Luffy, qui leur garantissait que leur capitaine n'allait tout bonnement pas décidé d'arrêter les frais et de dissoudre l'équipage... ? Sanji ne pourrait donc plus voguer avec sa famille comme avant et, même si par miracle il arrivait à trouver All Blue, ça serait sans eux. Et est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup, à présent ?

Cela effrayait d'autant plus le cuistot qu'il était totalement impuissant face à tout cela. Car la décision ne dépendait pas de lui. Et comme leur avait expliqué Chopper dans sa lettre, aller à l'encontre de Luffy maintenant serait la pire des idées.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de partager ses inquiétudes avec le vieux Zeff. Le père et le fils d'adoption avaient toujours eu la pire manière de communiquer qui soit, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se connaître jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et le blond avait toujours été un livre ouvert : le vieux schnock n'avait pas vraiment de mérite à avoir immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais la réponse qu'il avait apporté à ses tourments le scotcha : pour le vieux, Sanji était trop pessimiste et devait laisser un peu plus de temps à Luffy pour se reprendre en main. Car aux yeux de l'ancien pirate, un gamin avec une telle volonté ne pouvait pas se laisser dévorer pour une broutille aussi simplette qu'un « rêve accompli ». Et il l'avait presque engueulé de son manque de confiance envers son capitaine.

Sanji redoubla son observation sur l'intéressé qui, assit juste à côté de sa magnifique navigatrice, s'éloignait d'elle par petits à coups pour esquiver les grands gestes rageurs qu'elle envoyait en direction de Zeff.

Il avait entendu et compris ce que le vieux croûton lui avait sous-entendu, et son Lui intérieur d'il y a quelques mois à peine lui aurait certainement mis des gifles mentales pour avoir des pensées aussi alarmantes. Mais ces longues semaines à côtoyer un Luffy calme et morose avait méchamment commencer à grignoter la confiance aveugle qu'il lui vouait encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il avait décidé d'obéir à l'ordre silencieux de son capitaine et de quitter le Sunny pour le moment, mais il refusait de le faire sans l'avoir confronté au préalable. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa cervelle élastique fondue.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie et prit bien soin de poser brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy au passage. Il sentait à coup sûr le regard brûlant du sabreur et de sa sœur qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas : il aurait tout le temps de lui raconter l'histoire dans les moindres détails durant les prochaines semaines qu'ils allaient partager au Baratie.

Arrivé à la passerelle extérieure, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant de s'accouder à la rambarde pour contempler pensivement la mer. Il entendit les portes battantes claquer un court instant plus tard et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Depuis quand tu l'avais prévu ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger.

Un silence lui répondit et il se tourna pour faire face à son capitaine, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, arrête de jouer les idiots.

Luffy essaya un instant d'affronter son air sévère, mais baissa rapidement la tête pour observer ses pieds. Il finit par s'appuyer sur la rambarde à son tour, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- ... Depuis Shiroyama*. Répondit-il enfin.

Sanji se décomposa.

\- Shiroyama... ? Depuis le début, en fait... ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. La mâchoire de Sanji se serra involontairement sur sa cigarette alors qu'il sentait le colère monter bien trop rapidement.

\- Cinq mois entiers... À garder cette stupide idée précieusement pour toi. Soupira-t-il. Et nous qui nous planquions derrière nos œillères tellement c'était improbable... Que notre propre capitaine veuille se débarrasser de nous...

Il ne le pensait évidemment pas, mais le cuistot était devenu pro dans l'art de dire des stupidités sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je veux pas me débarrasser de vous ! Se défendit Luffy, visiblement horrifié qu'il puisse penser cela.

\- Explique moi la différence, alors. Parce qu'à mes yeux, ce que tu fais depuis Water Seven y ressemble beaucoup.

Le chapeau de paille revint à sa contemplation du plancher, plus abattu que jamais.

\- ... C'est juste... provisoire... Balbutia-t-il. Je veux juste... J'ai... J'ai besoin de me retrouver... Je suis...

Il renifla bruyamment et Sanji devina sans peine que c'était pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler.

\- J'me suis perdu. Et je peux pas... Je peux pas continuer à être votre capitaine dans cet état-là...

\- Donc quoi ? Tu vas dissoudre l'équipage comme Roger l'avait fait à l'époque avec le sien ? Cracha Sanji, plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Trancha Luffy avec aplomb. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul avec moi-même et ça ira mieux !

\- ... Luffy. Ça fait cinq mois que tu t'es « perdu », pour reprendre tes mots. Tu crois vraiment qu'un peu de vacances seul chez toi va résoudre tous tes problèmes d'un coup ?

\- ... Je l'espère, ouais.

\- Sérieusement... Commenta le cuisinier en secouant la tête. Pourquoi tu t'es pas contenté de nous demander de te déposer chez toi directement, si t'es si sûr de toi ? Car, au passage, je te signale que le Sunny, c'est pas une barque : c'est impossible de le manœuvrer tout seul. Déjà qu'avec notre équipage réduit on galère, tu feras comment quand tu nous auras plus, et en plus sans Nami-swan pour te guider ? T'y as seulement pensé, à ça ?!

\- ... Ouais, j'y ai pensé. C'est Robin qui prendra le relais jusqu'à Dawn.

Le cuistot sentit la colère monter de plus belle.

\- Aussi parfaite soit-elle, Robin-chwan n'est pas invincible. Tu peux pas l'obliger à remplacer sept personnes comme ça.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle s'en sentait capable. Je l'oblige à rien.

Sanji se figea. Cela voulait dire que Robin était au courant... ? Ce n'était pas très étonnant en soi : leur archéologue était certainement la meilleure de tous les membres de l'équipage pour garder un tel secret. De plus, elle était la seule d'entre eux qui n'avait nul part où rentrer. Durant ces derniers jours de réflexion, le blond avait vaguement imaginé qu'elle resterait à Kokoyashi avec Nami. Mais non : Luffy s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'elle allait le suivre jusque chez lui. Ce qui donnait encore moins de sens à sa logique foireuse.

\- J'suis encore plus largué, dans ce cas. Grommela-t-il sans lâcher son air renfrogné. Que Robin-chwan vienne avec toi ça ne pose pas de problème, mais nous autres, c'est dérangeant... ? Je peux avoir une vraie explication ?

\- C'est pas... Je vous laisse pas derrière parce que vous me dérangez... Bafouilla le brun en se mordillant les lèvres. C'est juste... Robin a nul part où aller, je lui en ai parlé et elle est d'accord pour m'attendre à Fuchsia. Mais vous autres... C'est tout aussi bien que vous m'attendiez avec ceux que vous aimez, non... ?

Le cuistot ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette idée l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais venant d'un Luffy perdu dans sa propre tête, on ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer mieux.

\- Comme je l'ai promis à Franky, Chopper et Brook, on repartira tous ensemble dès que j'ai remis de l'ordre dans mes idées. Continua le capitaine, un peu plus sûr de lui. Fais-moi confiance, Sanji. Jamais je vous abandonnerai et tu le sais !

Sanji déglutit pour s'empêcher de répondre ce qu'il avait réellement sur le coeur. Mais cela ferait plus de mal que de bien, il le savait. Luffy avait pleinement conscience de son état, le cuistot le réalisait, désormais. Il avait conscience que sa déprime le changeait petit à petit, et lui rappeler à quel point le cuistot avait du mal à lui faire confiance aujourd'hui ne ferait que massacrer un peu plus le moral de son capitaine.

Le blond retourna à sa contemplation d'East Blue et inspira profondément.

\- ... N'oublie pas que tu dois toujours m'aider à trouver All Blue.

\- ... On le trouvera, Sanji. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il accorda un nouveau regard au brun et le grand sourire déterminé qu'il vit lui déchira le coeur autant qu'il lui réchauffa.

Cet abruti avait vraiment intérêt à revenir le plus vite possible, car s'il devait aller le chercher lui-même chez lui, le chapeau de paille allait faire une sérieuse indigestion de semelle.

.

* * *

_*Je rappelle que c'est le nom que j'ai donné à l'île où reposent Ace et Barbe Blanche, okazoù !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été laborieuse et ça doit malheureusement se ressentir... Et je suis d'autant plus dépitée que Sanji méritait peut-être mieux... Mais je suis également angoissée à l'idée que ces derniers chapitres sont malheureusement très répétitifs et que, même si chaque mugi est important, je n'ai pas envie de « perdre » autant de temps avec eux. Je m'oblige donc à rusher un peu jusqu'à la prochaine étape, sinon vous allez mourir d'ennui et la fic va faire 150 chapitres et j'aurais de l'arthrose dans les doigts avant de l'avoir fini !
> 
> On enchaîne donc sur la suite qui arrive très bientôt ! Merci encore de répondre présent !


	16. Comme un goût de mandarine

On y était.

Elle reconnaitrait ces côtes paisibles entre mille. Le village de Gosa qui se dressait sur la droite et les restes toujours en ruines d'Arlong Park sur la petite péninsule au loin sur leur gauche.

Et Kokoyashi juste en face, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accoster.

Sur le petit port au bout du village, des gamins s'extasiaient devant l'immense Sunny et sa figure de proue rayonnante. Elle les reconnut en plissant les yeux et s'étonna de les voir si grandis depuis son départ.

Eh bien oui, trois ans.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Baratie quelques heures plus tôt, elle sentait une boule lui serrer violemment la gorge. Elle avait voulu parler à Sanji pour lui demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avec Luffy et pour qu'il la rassure concernant la suite, mais, comme Chopper avant lui, le cuisinier avait refusé en bloc de leur dire vraiment au revoir. Il s'était contenté de les prendre brièvement dans ses bras, Robin et elle, avant de s'enfermer à double tour à l'étage réservé au personnel du restaurant. Tout ce dont Nami avait besoin pour angoisser encore plus.

Ils arrimèrent le Sunny sous les acclamations des quatre gamins qui la reconnurent à leur tour et lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'elle posa le pied à terre. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, c'est le village au quasi complet qui se retrouva amassé au port à les acclamer comme des héros. Bien que Nami subit quelques remontrances de certains villageois qui lui réclamaient l'argent qu'elle leur avait volé en partant, cela la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle aperçut finalement Nojiko à travers la foule et ses yeux s'embuèrent : sa grande sœur lui avait manqué bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans son ancienne maison, accompagnée de Nojiko et Robin tandis que les garçons étaient restés au village pour aider les habitants à préparer une fête qu'ils tenaient à organiser en l'honneur de leur retour. Nami avait légèrement grimacé à cette idée, mais cela semblait tellement ravir les villageois et les trois demeurés –ou plutôt les _deux_ demeurés et l'alcoolique notoire-, qui lui servaient de nakamas qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coeur à émettre la moindre objection. De toute façon, elle avait l'esprit bien trop trituré pour le moment.

\- Cette plantation de mandariniers est encore plus belle que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !

Alors que la navigatrice errait distraitement dans la maison de son enfance, elle entendait Robin discuter joyeusement avec Nojiko juste à côté.

\- C'est un héritage que nous chérissons plus que tout au monde, lui répondit la bleue. Mais je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien : tu dois déjà connaître Belmer et son amour des mandarines.

Nami tourna son regard vers la petite photo de famille posée sur le buffet, sur laquelle elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, toute sourire avec sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Belmer. Et de toi également Nojiko ! C'est un réel plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance !

La rousse se tourna pour observer les deux femmes : cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elles s'entendent bien, toutes les deux ! À force de passer tout son temps collée à Robin, elle avait fini par considérer la brune comme une seconde sœur. Et les voir ainsi réunies à papoter ensemble comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours lui mettait du baume au coeur.

... Mais cela lui rappela également qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Robin.

\- Tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Tu es jalouse qu'on s'entende si bien ? La charria Nojiko, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'ai aucun souci à me faire : elle est beaucoup trop bien pour préférer une racaille comme toi à la perfection que je suis ! Railla Nami à son tour.

Cela fit éclater Robin de rire, bientôt suivie par les deux autres. Un cri perçant à l'extérieur les interrompirent et elles tombèrent au dehors sur un Luffy surexcité qui admirait un mandarinier particulier.

\- Elle est énooooooorme celle-là ! S'extasia-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux en attrapant violemment une branche pour montrer le fruit bien plus gros que les autres aux trois femmes, manquant de déraciner l'arbuste. Nojiko, j'peux la manger ?

Un violent frisson secoua Nami qui se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler de toutes ses forces.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS TOUCHER AUX MANDARINIERS ?! TU VAS LES BROYER AVEC TA FORCE DE BRUTE !

\- Tu m'as juste dit de pas toucher à ceux sur le Sunny... ! Se défendit-il, penaud, réagissant à peine à la force de mouche de la jeune femme.

\- C'EST LES MÊMES, SOMBRE CRÉTIN !

Robin entendit la bleue glousser devant ce spectacle ridicule.

\- Toujours comme culs et chemises ces deux-là, à ce que je vois... !

\- Oh oui, Luffy a un certain don pour sortir notre navigatrice de ses gonds. Expliqua Robin en riant à son tour.

\- À croire qu'il le fait exprès... Conclut mystérieusement Nojiko avec un sourire en coin.

.

À la nuit tombée, le village de Kokoyashi entra dans une ambiance joviale et bruyante, où les rires fusaient et les chopes s'entrechoquaient joyeusement. Les chapeaux de paille étaient au centre de l'attention, en particulier la navigatrice qui se faisait assaillir de toute part. Elle appréciait que l'attention soit tournée vers elle en temps normal, mais que cela ne vienne des gens qui l'avaient vu grandir la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Luffy voudrait repartir dès le lendemain et cette idée morose ne voulait pas lui sortir de la tête, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de cette belle soirée.

Pourtant, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que la fête soit mémorable. Usopp était plus en forme que jamais et amusait la galerie à coup d'histoires à dormir debout ou d'imitations des plus grandes célébrités qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer –passant de Doflamingo à Smoker pour ne citer qu'eux-. Après avoir été harcelé par des gamins pendant près d'une heure, Zoro avait finalement daigné faire une courte démonstration de sa technique à trois sabres, ce qu'il lui avait valu un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui le mit terriblement mal à l'aise et firent bien rire ses nakamas.

Quant à Luffy, Nami le gardait inconsciemment à l'œil et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait mettre son incroyable regain d'énergie sur le compte de la joie d'être ici ou sur les chopes qu'il s'enchaînait en continu depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool et elle ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure de le voir rapidement tituber, sans pour autant perdre son sourire de crétin et ses éclats de rires bien trop bruyants face aux grimaces de son sniper.

Nojiko capta un des regards inquiets de Nami et lui mit un petit coup d'épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu as peur qu'il emballe une nana dès que tu détourneras les yeux ou quoi ?

Nami lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? Grimaça la navigatrice. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait la moindre idée de comment on « emballe » une fille, pour commencer, et c'est quoi ce sous-entendu désagréable que j'ai l'impression de comprendre, au juste ?!

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Lança l'aînée avec un sourire carnassier. Déjà que c'était un peu louche quand vous êtes partis, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'en trois ans, il ne s'est rien passé ?

La rousse serra la mâchoire, prête à en décocher une à cette espèce de sorcière qui lui servait de sœur.

\- Je rêve ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?! Déjà que cette peste adore me faire chier avec ça ! Grogna Nami en désignant l'archéologue qui était en pleine conversation avec Genzô juste à côté.

\- Oui je sais, on en a un peu parlé tout à l'heure... Susurra la bleue. Et à vrai dire, elle n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes ! Allez petite sœur, pas de pudeur entre nous : raconte-moi tout ce qu'i savoir !

\- Ça va aller vite alors, puisqu'il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Même pas un petit bisou au détour d'un mandarinier... ?

La rousse se glaça d'effroi. Un baiser... Entre elle et _Luffy_ ? Elle se tourna vers son capitaine qui était en pleine séance de _dojou sukui_ avec Usopp, baguettes dans le nez, et se sentit mourir de l'intérieur.

\- ... Plutôt embrasser Arlong.

Nojiko explosa d'un long rire à moitié étranglé tant cela l'esclaffait. Nami la jugea de toute sa hauteur en pensant que si elle devait effectivement rester un moment avec elle à Kokoyashi, elle allait finir par commettre un fratricide.

\- Plus sérieusement ! Se reprit enfin l'aînée. Il n'y a vraiment rien de chez rien, tu en es certaine... ?

\- Tu comptes me soûler toute la soirée ou tu vas t'arrêter à un moment ?

\- Avoue que vous avez une relation spéciale, quand même !

\- Si par « spéciale » tu entends qu'il est le seul homme sur terre à me donner envie de le tuer toutes les trois minutes, alors effectivement.

\- C'est peut-être juste une manière maladroite d'attirer ton attention. Tu y as déjà pensé ?

... Non, elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Et vu comme l'animal était un abruti complet, ça ne serait même pas réellement étonnant.

\- Même si par miracle c'était effectivement le cas, il n'est vraiment pas mon genre et tu le sais. Se contenta de lui répondre la rousse en boudant à moitié.

\- Je dois avouer que le gamin chétif qui t'a embarqué il y a trois ans était loin d'être ton type... Mais maintenant ? T'es toujours sûre de toi ? Embraya Nojiko, loin de se laisser abattre.

\- Je suis sensée comprendre quoi, là ?

\- Ben, je sais pas... Il a grandi, son visage a mûri et il a surtout sacrément gagné du muscle... J'ai rarement vu un torse aussi sexy de toute ma vie...

Nami se laissa entrainer par les commentaires langoureux de sa sœur et balaya le corps de son capitaine du regard. Comme il adorait le faire, il avait laissé sa chemise sans manche ouverte, laissant entrevoir la totalité de ses muscles pectoraux et abdominaux. La navigatrice reconnaissait volontiers qu'il y avait eu un avant et un après Wano, concernant la silhouette de Luffy. Le chapeau de paille avait gagné une sacrée carrure en quelques mois à peine et elle avait mis un certain temps à le réaliser, ne prenant réellement conscience du changement drastique que quelques semaines après la bataille de Marie Joie, durant une séance de bataille d'eau sur le Sunny avec Chopper et Usopp. Et ce soir, alors que sa soeur insistait pour le lui faire de nouveau remarquer, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler les biceps saillants qui roulaient sous sa peau au rythme de ses mouvements, la cicatrice en forme de croix qui accentuait son côté guerrier, les mèches brunes qu'elle savait si douces qui lui caressaient la nuque...

La rousse déglutit en repensant soudainement à la sensation de cette tête contre son aine, quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle eut le malheur de tourner la tête vers Nojiko qui la fixait, un sourire triomphant collé au visage.

\- Tu es toute rouge, ma petite Nami.

\- ... Va te faire voir !

.

Elle avait fini par quitter la fête peu de temps après, remontant doucement la pente à travers la plantation de mandariniers pour s'aérer la tête. Sous le coup de l'agacement, elle avait enchaîné plusieurs culs secs pour se calmer et ainsi éviter le fratricide qui menaçait dangereusement d'arriver plus rapidement que prévu. Mais aussi résistante était-elle face à l'alcool, elle sentait que sa tête commençait à lui tourner méchamment.

Elle arriva finalement à la petite maison et décida de se poser un peu contre un des murs extérieurs. Pas gracieuse pour un sou, elle s'affala par terre comme un sac à patate, jambes croisées, et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Elle aurait dû rester un peu plus à la soirée pour profiter de ses nakamas, mais elle n'en avait pas le coeur. Elle comprenait tellement Chopper et Sanji, à cet instant. Imaginer des probables au-revoir dès le lendemain lui brisait le coeur.

Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter le Sunny, même pour quelques semaines à peine. Et d'autant plus après le petit moment qu'elle avait eu en tête à tête avec Luffy la veille de son anniversaire, durant lequel elle avait réalisé que la présence de ses nakamas était toujours aussi nécessaire au jeune homme, malgré tout ce que son attitude dernière laissait à penser. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé ainsi de les laisser derrière... Elle était persuadée que leur absence lui avait pesé à lui tout particulièrement, durant leurs deux années de séparations. Est-ce que cette séparation-ci allait être aussi longue, voire plus... ? Nami savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Les journées sur le Sunny étaient peut-être parfois longues et particulièrement routinières lorsqu'ils ne devaient pas botter les fesses du grand méchant du coin, mais c'était sa vie. La vie qu'elle avait choisi, qui plus est. Avec un entourage certes plutôt étrange et parfois même insupportable mais, hey : aucune famille n'était pas un minimum dysfonctionnelle à sa manière. Et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais au fond d'elle, elle adorait la montagne de problèmes que ses nakamas lui amenaient au quotidien.

\- Nami ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna légèrement pour constater que Luffy se tenait juste à côté de la maison.

\- Luffy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- J'sais pas. J'ai eu envie de marcher et j'ai vu les mandarines, ça m'a donné faim.

Effectivement, elle pouvait constater que le jeune homme avait un fruit dans la main. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle essayait de faire fi de la vision désagréable de plusieurs mandariniers déracinés à cause de la _délicatesse_ de cet empaffé. Il se mit à éplucher le fruit l'œil dans le vague et, malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait clairement voir qu'il était loin d'être frais.

\- ... Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu bois autant alors que tu tiens aussi bien l'alcool que Chopper ? Lui demanda-t-elle dépitée.

\- C'est trop marrant de boire. Se contenta-t-il de répondre platement.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son nakama, bien au contraire. Ne lâchant pas son laborieux épluchage des yeux, il arborait un air si neutre et vide qu'il lui rappela Trafalgar Law dans ses mauvais jours l'espace d'un instant.

\- ... Ça va ? Tenta-t-elle sans trop de conviction.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui faire relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- T'as l'air...

Elle soupira : elle allait dire « bizarre », mais c'était ce qu'elle se répétait à longueur de temps depuis ces cinq derniers mois. Évidemment, qu'il était bizarre. Bizarre, déprimé et définitivement trop calme !

\- J'ai l'air quoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- ... Tu sais très bien ce que j'allais dire. Tu as l'air... Toi depuis Marie Joie, quoi.

Elle vit une petite étincelle passer au fond des prunelles noires, mais ce n'était certainement pas une lueur joyeuse, bien au contraire. Elle le quitta des yeux et ramena ses genoux contre elle, ravalant sa salive pour tenter d'altérer la sensation oppressante qui montait en elle.

\- Tu es venu me trouver ici pour me parler parce que c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas... ? Demanda-t-elle d'un voix blanche.

\- J'savais pas que t'étais là, lui répondit Luffy au tac-au-tac, toujours aussi neutre et imperturbable d'apparence. Et tu veux parler de quoi ?

Nami fronça les sourcils.

\- Certainement de la même chose dont tu as parlé avec les autres. Et me demander... Comme aux autres...

\- J'ai rien demandé aux autres, la coupa-t-il en parvenant enfin à enfourner un quartier du fruit juteux dans sa bouche. À part à Franky, mais ça compte pas parce qu'il a compris tout seul.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- ... Ne joue pas sur les mots. Que tu le demandes ou que tu nous le fasses comprendre, le résultat est le même : tu veux qu'on reste derrière.

Elle se mangea un regard de travers plutôt hostile à son tour, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de soupirer. Vu la hargne du chapeau de paille et son état d'ébriété avancée, c'était certainement le pire moment pour avoir cette conversation. Mais quand allaient-ils l'avoir, sinon ? Quand ils seraient en train de lui dire au revoir en s'éloignant sur le Sunny ?

Cette pensée lui donna un montée de sanglot qu'elle ravala dans la seconde en se cachant le visage dans ses genoux. Un petit silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé du brouhaha de la fête au loin, du sifflement et des vagues et des légers mâchonnements de Luffy.

\- ... C'est si violent que ça... ? Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. De se réveiller le lendemain de la réalisation de son rêve et de constater qu'on a plus aucun but... ?

Le chapeau de paille ne répondit rien. Elle se risqua à relever la tête pour constater qu'il regardait un point au loin, l'œil dans le vague et les sourcils froncés.

\- ... Est-ce que c'est seulement ça ? Insista-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Ou est-ce que tu nous caches quelques chose d'autre depuis le début... ?

De nouvelles longues secondes de silence défilèrent. Luffy continuait sa mastication distraite et elle ne savait dire s'il réfléchissait ou s'il l'ignorait simplement royalement.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, Luffy. Mais je voudrais juste comprendre comment on en est arrivé là...

\- ... Tu dis ça comme si c'était la fin du monde, dit-il enfin. Vous avez tous l'air de croire que je vous abandonne et qu'on se retrouvera jamais. Vous me faites tellement chier.

Elle fut légèrement surprise par cette soudaine agressivité. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Luffy se plaindre d'eux, jusqu'ici. Elle préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

\- Y'a rien à comprendre, en plus, ajouta-t-il, amer. J'suis juste bien plus faible que c'que je pensais. Je deviens Roi des pirates et pouf, plus de motivation.

\- Tu paraissais toujours aussi surexcité quand on a fait nos différentes étapes, pourtant, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose de plus gros qui te bousillerait le moral comme ça... ?

\- ... Si y'a autre chose, j'voudrais bien qu'on me dise ce que c'est. Parce que j'en ai ras le bol d'être comme ça.

Elle le couva du regard avec un léger sourire sans même le réaliser. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler de manière aussi crue et agressive, mais au moins il vidait son sac sans détour, et elle était persuadée que cela ne pouvait être que positif.

Elle décida d'enrouler un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules et de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Elle le trouva tendu mais il sembla se relaxer légèrement avec ce geste et il finit par laisser reposer sa propre tête contre les cheveux roux.

\- ... Je te le dis pas assez, mais t'es vraiment la meilleure, Nami.

Cela la fit rire, autant de gêne que de plaisir.

\- Ah oui ? Même quand je te fracasse le crâne quand tu fais des conneries ?

\- Carrément, c'est trop marrant.

Elle rit de nouveau mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

\- ... Même quand je te supplie de ne pas me laisser ici... ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se tendre de nouveau mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas : ses larmes réussissaient finalement à lui échapper.

\- Luffy... Je ne veux pas quitter le Sunny... Je veux rester avec vous... Ne me laisse pas derrière, s'il te plait...

Un sanglot précéda plusieurs autres. Bientôt, elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter et sa vue se brouilla complétement. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais elle avait un mal de chien à se contrôler. Elle finit par réfugier son visage dans le cou de Luffy et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, ne sachant pas à quoi se rattraper d'autre pour garder pied.

Mais son capitaine ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta, au bout d'un trop long moment, de la serrer maladroitement dans ses bras et de poser son menton sur la masse de cheveux roux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de si important à faire sur ton île natale qui demande que tu y ailles tout seul... Continua-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Mais on pourrait très bien t'y accompagner et y rester le temps qu'il faut... On n'a pas besoin de se séparer comme ça ! La première fois, on s'y est trouvé obligés à cause de Kuma et de Kizaru, mais là rien ne nous y force ! On ne peut pas s'éloigner maintenant qu'on a atteint le sommet ! On devrait rester à profiter tous ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait ! On devrait...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle ne put continuer.

\- ... T'as totalement raison, Nami. J'suis désolé...

Elle releva finalement la tête pour le regarder : il affichait à présent un air presque honteux et lui aussi commençait à avoir les yeux embués.

\- ... Je peux pas faire autrement. Vous emmener avec moi, alors que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois vraiment faire, c'est juste pas possible... J'suis complétement paumé, j'ai jamais été aussi paumé de ma vie ! Et j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là... C'était tellement plus simple quand je pensais juste à chercher le One Piece et aux trucs trop cools qu'on allait trouver sur la prochaine île qu'on visiterait... Mais maintenant j'ai le cerveau en ébullition, tout le temps... Y'a ces pensées qui tournent en boucle, ces souvenirs qui me bouffent... Et dès que je vous vois... Mes nakamas...

Les iris noires rencontrèrent leurs jumelles noisettes.

\- Ça me déprime encore plus, parce que je suis plus bon à rien ! J'suis censé être votre capitaine, mais j'ai aucune foutue idée de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ! J'arrive même plus à vous protéger comme je le devrais ! J'vous évite, j'vous engueule pour rien, j'vous parle mal... Vous méritez pas ça ! Vous méritez pas d'avoir un capitaine aussi naze !

\- Tais toi ! Répliqua soudain Nami en fronçant violemment les sourcils. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es peut-être un peu plus difficile ces derniers temps, mais tu restes notre Luffy ! Et tu le resteras toujours ! Et tu devrais au contraire te reposer sur nous si tu ne te sens plus capable de prendre des décisions pour le moment... C'est aussi à ça que ça sert, une famille !

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, coi.

\- ... On est une famille, Luffy. J'ai bien sûr Nojiko ici, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous êtes la famille que j'ai choisi, grâce à toi. Et ça, ça change tout. Nous nous sommes choisis les uns les autres, avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients que ça engendre. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, toi plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous devrais savoir qu'on sera toujours là pour s'entraider, même dans les pires situations...

Luffy déglutit en fuyant son regard.

\- On a été affronter Big Mom pour récupérer Sanji... Continua Nami, plus douce. On a déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial pour délivrer Robin... Luffy, tu crois vraiment qu'on est incapable de gérer notre petit capitaine en crise... ?

\- ... C'est pas la même chose... Murmura-t-il.

\- Peut-être pas exactement, mais ça demande la même force et la même dévotion. Et tu sais très bien que nous sommes tous plus fort et dévoués à nos nakamas que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde. On a été bien coaché, tu sais, puisqu'on a tous suivi comme des idiots l'attitude d'un certain gamin timbré avec un chapeau de paille...

Elle fut grandement soulagée et ravie d'arracher un petit sourire à son capitaine. Elle se redressa pour échanger les places et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, le menton posé sur le haut du dos de brun.

\- Laisse-moi repartir avec toi demain, s'il te plait... Lui murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser dans cet état... Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution ensemble...

\- ... Mais il faut que je rentre à Fuchsia... Lui répondit Luffy sur le même ton bas, presque suppliant.

\- On ira, si tu le veux vraiment. Mais ensemble, d'accord ?

\- ... Tu vas t'ennuyer là-bas, y'a encore moins de trucs à faire qu'ici.

\- ... Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien quelques boutiques de vêtement potables à Goa.

Elle le sentit souffler fortement dans son dos, mais elle ignorait si c'était d'amusement ou de résignation.

\- ... Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu. Annonça-t-il finalement.

Elle tira une grimace de déception qu'elle camoufla du mieux qu'elle put en se décollant de lui pour lui faire face.

\- Ça marche... Répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Mais ne t'avises pas de partir d'ici sans m'avoir répondu !

\- Non, t'en fais pas... J'ai retenu la leçon avec Chopper...

Elle le lâcha finalement pour s'asseoir en face de lui et émit un petit rire.

\- Espèce de taré... Tu as failli nous tuer tous les cinq, ce jour-là.

\- Désolé.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me balancer dans le vide comme ça. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

\- Promis, rit-il à son tour.

Elle changea de sujet pour le dérider un peu, le lançant sur un étalage de souvenir de toutes les fois où il l'avait embarqué dans des idées aussi folles que dangereuses qui avaient manqué de leur coûter la vie. Elle cita leur montée à Skypiea à l'aide du Knock Up Stream comme premier exemple et cela insurgea le garçon qui lui fit à son tour l'étalage des supers aventures qu'ils avaient vécu là-haut, sans oublier le waver et le merveilleux trésor que Nami avait gagné au passage. Ils continuèrent ce joyeux débat sans fin durant un long moment, Luffy retrouvant peu à peu son enthousiasme habituel.

À un moment dans la conversation, elle repensa brièvement à l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Nojiko un peu plus tôt et à toutes ces fois où Franky, Usopp et Chopper lui avaient sous-entendu que Luffy et elles formeraient un joli couple. Dans des moments de si douce harmonie comme celui-ci, elle se risquait à l'entrevoir. Elle et Luffy dans une relation plus approfondie, complices, plus proches que jamais... Elle aurait certainement très souvent envie de le tuer, mais ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. En fait, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que le brun était bien plus calme et supportable lorsqu'ils avaient des moments en tête-à-tête. Et maintenant que sa sorcière de sœur lui avait rappelé à quel point Luffy était de plus en plus agréable à regarder, elle se surprenait à laisser ses yeux dévier sur sa silhouette presque imposante, sur les contours de son visage, sur ses lèvres...

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple. Vu le genre de vie qu'elle menait avant de rencontrer les chapeaux de paille, c'était tout bonnement impossible d'espérer construire quoi que ce soit avec un homme. Elle en avait côtoyé quelques-uns, des types rencontrés ici et là durant ses escales. Il y en avait eu des très inintéressants, des potables (mais pas assez riches pour la retenir), et un ou deux véritables crush, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Tout juste assez pour lui faire découvrir les plaisirs et le doux enivrement que pouvait procurer la chaleur et l'attention privilégiée d'un autre, les caresses et les regards brûlants...

Avait-elle envie de voir Luffy la regarder de cette manière ?

Possible, oui.

Elle réalisa qu'ils se fixaient en silence depuis quelques instants déjà lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Le chapeau de paille la transperçait de ses yeux noirs d'un air fixe, sans expression apparente. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin. T'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

\- A-ah oui... Bredouilla-t-elle, un peu gênée. Désolée, je réfléchissais...

\- À quoi ?

Elle se plongea de nouveau dans le regard de son capitaine un instant avant de déglutir en baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elle fut prise d'une impulsion soudaine et se jeta à l'eau.

\- À ça, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

L'instant fut bref, mais il lui parut durer une éternité. La sensation des lèvres de Luffy contre les siennes était étrange, elle ne l'aurait pas nié, mais également extrêmement agréable, comme elle s'y attendait. Elles étaient fines et douces et elle eut immédiatement grandement envie de ne plus s'arrêter et d'y revenir, encore et encore. Néanmoins, les muscles contre elle étaient d'une rigidité bien trop dérangeante et elle ouvrit les yeux pour guetter la réaction de son nakama.

... Merde.

Elle recula vivement, affolée. Luffy s'était tendu à l'extrême et la regardait sans la voir avec des yeux écarquillés, comme hébété. Légèrement paniquée, elle attendit la suite en retenant son souffle, mais rien ne vint. Luffy ne quittait pas son expression choquée et seuls ses sourcils esquivèrent un léger mouvement, mais simplement pour se froncer tout doucement.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, regrettant amèrement son geste.

\- J-je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Bafouilla-t-elle, aussi embarrassée à en mourir qu'inquiète de la réaction de son capitaine.

Il ne répondit ni ne bougea. Il semblait complétement perdu dans ses pensées, loin, trop loin d'ici. Nami n'osait pas esquiver un nouveau geste. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus et le moment lui parut affreusement long. Et au bout d'interminables secondes, Luffy prit une soudaine inspiration, comme s'il avait oublié de respirer depuis le baiser et elle vit ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

\- Luffy ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle de plus belle, posant une main douce sur son épaule.

Il se releva brusquement sur ses jambes en s'arrachant violemment de la prise de la rousse au passage et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées sans demander son reste.

\- LUFFY ! Cria-t-elle, ne sachant absolument pas si elle devait le poursuivre ou le laisser tranquille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *évite les tomates qu'on lui balance* Ça va, c'était qu'un petit bisou, calmez-vous un peu. On sait bien que vous êtes pas là pour voir du LuNa...
> 
> Sinon, je suppose que vous avez remarqué que j'accélère un peu la mise en ligne... Donc ouais vous aurez au moins deux chapitres par semaine dans les prochains temps, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère !
> 
> Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois et que c'est méga redondant, mais merci d'être encore présent(e)s ! Le simple fait de savoir que vous prenez certainement du plaisir à lire mes lignes me procure une joie immense !
> 
> Des bisous !


	17. Ce qu'est l'amour

Au bout d'un certain moment à se flageller mentalement et à se retourner le cerveau, Nami avait finalement décidé de partir à la recherche de Luffy. Elle l'avait cherché un peu partout dans les environs de Kokoyashi, se risquant même à se rapprocher discrètement de la soirée qui se terminait doucement au cœur du village. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il ne restait plus grand monde autour de l'immense feu de camp qu'ils avaient dressé pour l'occasion. Elle avait aperçu Zoro dormir dans un coin et Usopp qui continuait à parler à quelques courageux, dont Genzô et Nojiko. Aucune trace de Luffy, bien évidemment...

\- Avec qui joues-tu à cache-cache, ma chère Nami ?

Elle sentit son cœur se pétrifier de peur : ce n'était que sa bien trop discrète Robin. La brune semblait adorer surprendre ses nakamas et était passé maîtresse à ce petit jeu, aussi horripilant soit-il aux yeux de la navigatrice.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas me faire peur comme ça ! Cria la rousse à mi-voix pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elles.

Cela fit évidemment rire l'archéologue qui lui frotta doucement le bras comme pour s'excuser de sa petite blague.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lui redemanda-t-elle. Tu es partie si brusquement tout à l'heure, je me demandais si tu étais allée te coucher.

Nami fuit le regard de son amie. Hors de question de tout lui expliquer mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Autant jouer franc-jeu, bien qu'elle ne se priverait pas pour omettre certains détails.

\- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule... Commença-t-elle à expliquer. Et puis, Luffy m'a rejoint et on s'est... Hm, disputé.

Elle vit une lueur de curiosité s'allumer dans les yeux turquoise –étonnant-, et préféra enchaîner.

\- Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure... Tu ne l'as pas croisé, je suppose ?

\- Non. Répondit tranquillement Robin. Il s'est éloigné en direction de votre maison peu de temps après toi et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

\- Évidemment... Soupira la rousse. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de faire une ânerie quelque part...

\- ... Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? À propos de votre dispute.

\- N-non ! Je vais arranger ça rapidement, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Parce que _tu_ en es à l'origine ? Nota la brune. Cela serait bien la première fois, tiens !

Nami se mordit les lèvres. Robin était vraiment beaucoup trop perspicace et la rousse se sentait trop épuisée pour jouer avec elle à ce petit jeu : la fuite était plus sage pour le moment si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à avouer son « dérapage » honteux à sa nakama.

\- Il va bien finir par réapparaître demain, n'est-ce pas ? Éluda la navigatrice avec un rictus gêné. Je vais aller me coucher en attendant, je suis épuisée !

\- Je vais te suivre, je pense. Nojiko m'a proposé de passer la nuit avec toi, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

\- Holala, si ! L'idée de partager le même lit que toi m'est absolument insupportaaaable... Railla la rousse en roulant des yeux.

Cela fit glousser Robin et elles partirent en direction de la petite maison de bois. En chemin, Nami ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux dans toutes les directions, essayant d'apercevoir une silhouette affublée d'un chapeau de paille parmi les mandariniers. Elle allèrent se coucher sans plus de cérémonie et Nami fut soulagée de sentir Robin s'endormir rapidement. Elle savait pertinemment que cela allait être plus compliqué la concernant. Elle sentait son cerveau surchauffer sous une tonne d'interrogations qui tournaient en boucle.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle eut un léger sursaut en entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'étage du dessous, interrompant brièvement ses réflexions. Elle tendit l'oreille et constata rapidement que ce n'était que Nojiko. Elle entendit sa sœur aller se coucher à son tour dans sa propre chambre et le silence retomba dans la maison de bois.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas pour la navigatrice. Ses yeux restaient obstinément ouverts dans le noir de la chambre, fixant le plafond comme s'il allait apporter une quelconque réponse à ses questions.

Même si elle pouvait comprendre que Luffy n'ait pas apprécié qu'elle ne l'embrasse contre son gré, elle avait du mal à interpréter sa réaction qu'elle jugeait un peu excessive. Elle l'aurait bien mise également sur le compte de l'alcool, mais elle avait senti que son capitaine dessoûlait graduellement au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, ce qui ne donnait donc pas vraiment de sens. Et au-delà de ça, même si Luffy était le genre de personne dont on pouvait difficilement décoder les actes aussi facilement qu'un autre être humain plus « normal », elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir capté quelques signaux auparavant. Cette proximité physique particulière quand ils s'enlaçaient, la fois où il lui avait avoué que son odeur l'apaisait, et cette intensité avec laquelle il l'avait fixé juste avant qu'elle ne se jette à l'eau... Chopper, Robin, Franky et même Nojiko faisant des sous-entendus à leur propos, cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence ? C'est qu'ils avaient bien vu quelque chose de différent dans leur relation ?

Et si Luffy avait simplement été surpris et qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé... ? Après tout, il ignorait encore ce qu'était une petite amie une semaine auparavant et il lui avait confié qu'il n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'ici. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle le retrouverait le lendemain, il se jetterait dans ses bras...

Non, elle prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Le chapeau de paille s'était littéralement décomposé devant elle et l'avait fui, rien de plus et rien de moins. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'était senti insulté ou abusé par ce geste, mais dans tous les cas, cela lui avait clairement déplu. Cela l'avait peut-être même blessé. Et l'idée qu'elle puisse blesser un de ses si précieux nakamas lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

... Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle passerait le reste de la nuit à fouiller la totalité de l'île s'il le fallait, mais elle le trouverait.

Elle se leva donc le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Robin et Nojiko et sortit dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Elle redescendit la pente douce qui menait au village et ne fut pas surprise outre mesure de tomber sur le sabreur toujours profondément endormi à côté du feu de camp, seul. Elle passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers le Sunny, où elle savait ses chances plus grandes. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva qu'Usopp qui ronflait bruyamment dans le quartier des garçons. Pas une trace du capitaine sur tout le bateau. En soupirant, elle entreprit d'aller jusqu'à Arlong Park. La route n'était pas très longue mais la fatigue commençait réellement à se faire ressentir et elle trainait des pieds malgré sa détermination de vite retrouver le chapeau de paille. Mais là encore, elle n'y trouva que silence et ruines.

Elle repartit en direction de Kokoyashi dont elle fouilla chaque recoin de rue -tout en remerciant intérieurement une quelconque déité de l'avoir fait grandir dans un village si petit-, mais toujours aucune trace du jeune homme. À court d'idée et de plus en plus inquiète, elle opta pour traverser la plantation de mandariniers. Et alors qu'elle se glissait entre les hauts arbustes, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait peut-être dû commencer par là dès le début. L'endroit était idéal pour se cacher et s'était apparemment clairement l'idée de son idiot de capitaine. Et s'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le retrouve, cela annonçait une confrontation particulièrement tendue...

Et si elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer avec lui avant leur départ... ? Car comme c'était parti, que Luffy ne change d'avis sur le fait de ne pas la laisser ici était très certainement compromis... Et en fonction de sa réaction, elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même d'avoir envie de croiser régulièrement son regard dans les jours qui venaient... S'il lui en voulait vraiment de l'avoir embrassé, comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir réagir en étant l'un sur l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur le Sunny ? Il valait sûrement mieux désamorcer la bombe par l'éloignement que risquer de créer une ambiance tendue que ses autres nakamas finiraient forcément par ressentir. Et, définitivement, que cet incident reste entre elle et Luffy était une nécessité à ses yeux. Elle regrettait déjà assez son geste comme cela, elle n'avait pas besoin du jugement des autres en prime.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la plantation, le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Elle avait traversé le champ de long en large en tendant l'oreille : si Luffy avait été là, elle serait obligatoirement tombée sur lui. Elle poussa un long soupir fatigué et s'adossa mollement au mur gauche de la maison pour regarder le lever de soleil. Elle était à court d'option, sur le coup. Elle ignorait complétement où pouvait bien être passé le brun et elle espérait vivement qu'elle arrive à lui mettre le grappin dessus avant leur départ. Auquel cas, elle passerait certainement les pires futures semaines de sa vie. Regretter était une chose, ne pas savoir en était une autre. Et elle avait besoin de savoir. Savoir à quel point elle avait blessé Luffy.

Elle poussa un autre soupir et jeta un œil dans la direction de la tombe de Belmer qui se dressait un peu plus loin à une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison, plus haut sur la colline. Ses pas l'y guidèrent presque inconsciemment alors que ses membres endoloris par sa longue marche et la fatigue lui donnaient une démarche de zombie qui se traînait plus qu'autre chose. Les épaules basses et les yeux rivés au sol, elle finit par entendre un faible bruit, semblable à un sanglot étouffé. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille et, au bout de longues secondes, cela recommença. Elle releva la tête vers la sépulture qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et elle le vit : recroquevillé sur-lui-même en face de la croix en bois, la tête cachée dans ses genoux. Son chapeau de paille était négligemment tombé par terre à ses côtés et elle devina rapidement que son capitaine était en train de pleurer.

Cela brisa d'autant plus le cœur de Nami qu'elle en était sûrement le cause.

Retenant de justesse un gémissement de détresse face à cette scène, elle s'approcha doucement, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence.

\- ... Luffy... ?

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient gonflés, rougis, mais également cernés comme jamais, preuve qu'il devait être comme ça depuis un bon moment. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu dans un état pareil et cela lui vrilla d'autant plus l'estomac. La fatigue accentuant ses émotions, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer doucement à son tour.

\- Oh Luffy... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée...

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui attrapa le bras le plus délicatement possible, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle avait une peur bleue qu'il ne décide de s'enfuir de nouveau. Auquel cas elle refuserait de le laisser partir et elle le poursuivrait certainement, mais elle préférait éviter de le bousculer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais finalement, il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste précipité avant de lui attraper la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- 'Le sois pas, Nami... Sois pas désolée... Hoqueta-t-il.

Elle essuya ses propres larmes et souffla discrètement, cette première phrase la rassurant déjà un peu.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je suis désolée... S'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer. J'ai eu une impulsion idiote et je m'en veux énormément. Si j'avais su que ça te blesserait autant, jamais...

\- Tu m'as... Tu m'as pas blessé, t'inquiète pas. Je t'en veux pas du tout, arrête de t'excuser...

Elle fut d'autant plus rassurée... Mais alors quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors... ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil... ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais évita son regard du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en se mordant rageusement les lèvres. Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui et amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il apposa une main ferme sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'approcher, se détournant encore plus d'elle.

\- Je... J'veux pas... Commença-t-il, la voix cassée. C'est pas contre toi... Pardon...

Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau et ne put que le contempler, abattue. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il la repoussait de cette manière et elle sentit un affreux mélange de honte et d'impuissance exploser en elle.

\- ... Luffy... Je t'en prie, parle-moi... Le supplia-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas mon baiser qui te met dans un état pareil, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se posait un milliard de question, à présent. Et si Luffy ne lui expliquait pas, elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle : cette situation ne faisait aucun sens à ses yeux.

\- Si tu as juste peur de m'avouer que ce que j'ai fait t'as horrifié, tu devrais le dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en sentant ses larmes revenir. Je le comprendrais ! Je n'avais pas à t'imposer ça de cette manière ! J'ai été stupide, je me suis laissée emporter par le moment, j'ai cru que...

\- ... Je suis désolé Nami. Finit-il par lui répondre en prenant toujours grand soin de ne pas se tourner vers elle. Mais je... Ça m'a surpris... Et... J'aurais dû te dire tout de suite que je... Enfin...

Elle le regarda se crisper de nouveau sur lui-même. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je... Je suis pas amoureux de toi, moi, conclut-il enfin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- A... Amoureux... ?

Le cerveau de Nami se remit violemment en marche, au point qu'elle pouvait presque entendre ses rouages tourner à toute puissance.

\- Attends, attends ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi !

Luffy lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Mais... Embrasser sur la bouche, c'est pas ce qu'on fait avec les gens qu'on aime ? La questionna-t-il avec une innocence qui aurait certainement exaspéré la navigatrice en temps normal.

\- Euh... En principe, si. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça... Expliqua-t-elle le rouge au joue. On peut aussi embrasser les personnes qui nous attirent simplement... Les sentiments viennent parfois après...

Elle le vit plisser des yeux. Le cerveau sous les cheveux bruns semblait fumer, lui aussi.

\- Genre on embrasse et après on tombe amoureux... ?

\- Hmm, oui, pour faire un résumé grossier... Parfois, il n'y a même pas de sentiment du tout, et c'est juste pour... Hem, s'amuser...

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- ... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, alors ? Lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Alors là, c'était précisément la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. Mais elle n'y couperait pas. Elle devait crever l'abcès dès maintenant et mettre fin à cette histoire aussi vite que possible, pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux. Elle expira longuement avant de se lancer.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu une impulsion idiote... Je ne sais pas si tu les as déjà entendu, mais certains de nos nakamas aiment bien dire qu'ils nous verraient bien... Eh bien, en couple quoi. Nojiko m'a fait la même réflexion tout à l'heure et, je ne sais pas... Ça m'est monté à la tête, je suppose... Je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer...

Elle respira longuement pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle sentait ses joues s'embraser et fut en un sens soulagé que ça ne soit que l'innocent Luffy en face d'elle, car il devait bien être le seul être humain au monde à ne pouvoir comprendre l'étendue de son embarras.

Elle le vit regarder l'horizon au loin les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- ... Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi...

\- ... Non, je ne pense pas.

Elle aurait pu penser que le brun afficherait un air soulagé devant cette information, mais elle le vit, au contraire, encore plus froncer les sourcils, comme s'il était contrarié.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là-dedans ? Lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Rien... S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je... J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que tu m'as dit... Je pensais qu'on avait envie d'embrasser seulement les gens qu'on aimait.

\- Non, les relations sociales sont un peu plus compliquées que ça... Soupira-t-elle.

\- ... Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux, alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle, la faisant écarquiller les yeux. Tu l'as déjà été toi, Nami ?

Cela la prit de court. Mais Luffy semblait sérieusement attendre une réponse, vu comme il la fixait avec une intensité et une appréhension qu'elle lui avait rarement vu.

\- Euh... Non, je n'ai jamais été... _vraiment_ amoureuse. Des petites amourettes, à la limite... Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on le sait, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est assez difficile à expliquer...

\- Essaie. S'il te plait.

Nami pensa brièvement qu'elle était heureuse pour son capitaine que ce ne soit pas Sanji à qui il posait cette question, mais revient bien vite à la réalité.

\- ... On pense tout le temps à la personne. Commença-t-elle à énumérer. On a envie qu'elle soit tout le temps-là, avec nous. On a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, d'autres trucs aussi dont je refuse de te parler en détail...

Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Luffy, mais il resta néanmoins silencieux, l'écoutant attentivement et la fixant avec un bien trop inhabituel sérieux.

\- Je sais pas, quoi d'autre... Chercha-t-elle. On a envie de faire plein de choses avec la personne, de tout partager avec elle, de la voir heureuse, aussi...

Luffy eut un petit rire.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que je ressens pour vous tous...

Cela la fit rire à son tour

\- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie d'embrasser Brook ou Franky, tiens !

Elle pensait que cela continuerait de désamorcer l'ambiance et qu'elle arriverait peut-être même à dérider son capitaine, mais celui-ci reprit son air sombre.

\- ... Au final la différence, c'est juste ça... ? Juste l'envie d'embrasser ?

\- ... Non, c'est plus que ça. Y'a tout un monde qui va avec les baisers... Tu as... Quand même rien qu'une toute petite notion de ce qu'est le sexe, pas vrai... ?

Elle le vit réfléchir.

\- Ouais, j'crois. C'est les câlins tout nus et c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, hein ?

Ah, ça y était : elle se sentait de nouveau mourir de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ils avaient cette conversation, déjà... ?

\- Ouais... Ouais c'est ça... Répondit-elle d'un air profondément blasé.

Nami se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Peut-être était-ce bien mieux que Luffy n'ait pas répondu à son approche, auquel cas la prochaine étape de leur relation lui aurait donné la désagréable impression de passer pour une pseudo-pédophile, tant son capitaine était candide sur le sujet.

\- ... Donc, on est bien d'accord que si j'ai envie de faire ce genre de truc avec une personne, c'est que je l'aime... ? Voulut clairement savoir le chapeau de paille.

Elle grimaça.

\- Dans ton cas, certainement, oui. Préféra-t-elle conclure.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'égarer en détails inutiles, vu comme le jeune homme était loin d'arriver à ce stade. Elle se demanda même s'il avait déjà ressenti une quelconque attirance pour un autre être humain un jour...

Puis elle bloqua un instant : pourquoi Luffy lui demandait ça, au fait ? Elle le sonda et réalisa bien vite que ses tourments avaient l'air de reprendre le dessus.

\- ... Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais... Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- ... Tu penses que tu es amoureux... ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle voyait que ses lèvres s'étaient mises de nouveau à trembler, comme si les larmes commençaient à revenir. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, mais pour lui lancer un regard de chien battu qui ébranla Nami. Il étouffa un sanglot avant de retrouver sa position fœtale, tête cachée dans ses genoux, et il poussa un cri.

Un long et puissant cri étouffé de détresse qui creva le cœur de la navigatrice.

Elle se sentit se décomposer complétement face à ses sanglots. Alors, c'était ça... ? Depuis tout ce temps, tous ces longs mois à se demander comment son capitaine pouvait autant s'enfoncer, à essayer de comprendre quelle pouvait bien être la raison qui lui sapait aussi violemment le moral...

_C'était tout simplement un chagrin d'amour ?_

Cela prenait tout son sens, mais c'était si éloigné de Luffy. Et puis venait une question qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres : qui ? Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas atteindre ?

Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps parcouru de légers spasmes de son capitaine qui semblait suinter tout entier la vive douleur.

Non, c'était pire que cela. Ce désespoir, cette souffrance, elle ne les reconnaissait que trop bien. C'était la douleur d'une perte. Qu'importe qui était cette personne que Luffy aimait apparemment de toute son âme : elle n'était plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Elle tenta d'énumérer mentalement les femmes qui avaient pu graviter dans l'entourage de son capitaine, mais n'en trouva aucune qui avait perdu la vie. Alors, soit Nami ne la connaissait pas, soit il s'agissait finalement d'un homme. Mais là encore, elle séchait. Toutes les personnes qui lui venaient en tête étaient trop improbables.

Le Roux, peut-être... ?

Plausible oui, mais ça n'en restait pas moins délirant. Et elle n'avait définitivement pas le cœur à lui poser la question, même si elle aurait donné cher pour connaître la réponse.

Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule du brun pour la caresser légèrement de son pouce, espérant ainsi le calmer.

\- ... Est-ce que tu veux en parler... ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible, presque dans un murmure.

Elle le vit hocher lentement la tête de gauche à droite, tout en la gardant bien cachée contre ses genoux.

Se prenant de nouveau son impuissance en pleine figure, elle se contenta de se glisser doucement à côté de lui pour le prendre par les épaules et le serrer contre elle, lui remettant son chapeau sur la tête au passage. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Luffy finit par se calmer petit à petit.

\- ... Si j'avais su que ça te ferait réaliser ça, jamais je ne t'aurais embrassé... Lui chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il releva doucement la tête et riva ses yeux gonflés vers la mer baignée de la lumière du soleil.

\- ... Dis pas ça. Même si ça fait encore plus mal, je suis soulagé de savoir enfin pourquoi je me sens tellement malheureux.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cette triste phrase, se contenant de resserrer sa prise sur les bras du brun.

\- ... Maintenant que je sais, je vais essayer de faire ce qu'il faut pour me relever. Mais... Il faut vraiment que je le fasse tout seul...

Elle baissa sa tête à son tour.

\- ... Oui... Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça...

Il la regarda enfin d'un air aussi épuisé que contrarié.

\- Tu m'en veux pas trop... ?

\- ... Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Répondit-elle en se forçant à lui sourire. Je t'en voudrais seulement si cette séparation ne sert à rien... Alors...

Il se dégagea de sa prise et roula des épaules comme pour se redonner contenance, avant de se relever pour s'étirer.

\- Ouais ouais, « reviens en pleine forme »... Je sais. Je vais tout faire pour.

Elle sourit malgré elle, pas si rassurée que ça. Elle se leva à son tour et lui proposa d'aller se reposer dans le canapé de sa maison en attendant que les autres ne se réveillent, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il gardait malgré tout l'œil dans le vague et l'air contrarié. Elle voulut tenter un conseil :

\- ... C'est peut-être un peu difficile à entendre maintenant, mais le cœur humain est assez gros pour aimer plusieurs fois, tu sais. Même si on ne pourra jamais remplacer une personne chère à son cœur, tu pourras toujours trouver quelqu'un à aimer de toute ton âme à nouveau, j'en suis persuadée.

Elle ne fut pas très étonnée de se manger un regard en biais, mais il était bien plus froid que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Désolée, je me tais...

\- Ouais, 'vaut mieux.

.

Usopp regardait la petite silhouette de Nami, entourée de sa sœur et des habitants de Kokoyashi, rétrécir de plus en plus. Zoro tenait la barre sous les instructions précises de Robin et le sniper eut la pensée qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir encore leur archéologue, sans quoi ils seraient certainement foutus dès la prochaine tempête. Il sortit de ses pensées et se détourna pour faire quelques pas indécis sur la pelouse de leur cher Sunny. Luffy se trouvait sur la figure de proue et avait à peine dit au-revoir lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés de l'île de Konomi. Peut-être que, comme lui, il commençait à être fatigué de subir ces tristes moments.

Le frisé leva son long nez vers le ciel et les voiles gonflées de leur bateau. Le vent leur était favorable et il savait pertinemment qu'ils seraient à Sirop d'ici deux jours grand maximum. L'idée de revoir Oignon, Piment, Carotte et bien évidemment Kaya le réjouissait bien sûr, mais...

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser encore ces questions. Il les avait suffisamment tourné et retourné dans tous les sens pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur tout ça. Chacun de ses autres nakamas avaient fini par l'accepter, de gré ou de force. Même Nami, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la rousse avait dans l'idée de faire changer d'avis Luffy à l'origine. Ils avaient un peu discuté juste après leur départ du Baratie et Usopp s'était retrouvé impuissant face à la détresse de son amie qui voulait tout faire pour empêcher leur capitaine de l'obliger à rester chez elle. Et cela l'étonnait d'autant plus que finalement, la navigatrice semblait complétement résignée en les voyant partir. Qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire avec Luffy, il l'avait convaincu de la plus efficace des manières...

Il savait que son meilleur ami avait dû affronter tour à tour chacun de ses nakamas pour les pousser à rester sur place et Usopp voulait lui épargner une sixième confrontation douloureuse. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de les quitter, le Sunny et lui, mais une phrase importante qu'avait écrit Chopper dans la lettre leur étant destinée et qu'il lui avait répété plus tard par escargophone résonnait en écho dans sa tête : « _Aller à l'encontre de Luffy maintenant serait la pire des idées. Il n'y a que lui et lui seul qui peut se sortir de l'abîme dans laquelle il est en train de s'enfoncer »._

Le sniper monta les marches qui menaient à la figure de proue. En manque d'inspiration, il voulut proposer à Luffy une activité quelconque pour leur changer les idées. Mais lorsqu'il arriva derrière son capitaine et qu'il put voir son visage, il n'y lut que tristesse et abattement. Ses joues portaient encore le passage de sillons salés et il avait de sacrées cernes sous ses yeux gonflés. Et Usopp se trouva horriblement cruel un moment d'oser avoir la pensée qu'au moins, loin de Luffy à Sirop, il n'aurait plus à assister à ce genre de scènes qui lui faisaient terriblement mal.

Il se mordit brutalement les lèvres et fit brusquement demi-tour d'un pas déterminé pour se diriger vers son atelier. Luffy l'entendit et le vit seulement s'éloigner en se demandant bien à ce que faisait son nakama.

L'heure du repas sonna une petite heure plus tard. C'était Zoro qui s'était retrouvé de corvée de cuisine et les plats dressés sur la table pliable que Robin avait installé sur la pelouse pour qu'ils profitent du beau temps étaient loin d'être aussi ragoutants que d'habitude. Toujours aussi déprimé, Luffy les détailla d'un œil morne.

\- ... Sanji me manque...

\- La ferme et mange ! Grogna le sabreur à ses côtés. Tu savais très bien que ça allait être la galère niveau repas dès qu'on aurait plus ce foutu cook à bord, alors arrête de chouiner et assume tes décisions !

Luffy renifla bruyamment et prit place à contre cœur à côté de son second.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas Robin qui a cuisiné ? Demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté en avisant une pièce de viande carbonisée.

\- Parce qu'elle a peut-être assez à faire comme ça à gérer quasiment toute seule le bateau et le cap, tu crois pas ?! S'énerva Zoro.

\- Ta prévenance me va droit au cœur, fine-lame. S'amusa la concernée juste en face d'eux. Je ferais le repas de ce soir si cela te tient à cœur, capitaine.

\- Moui, s'il te plait...

\- Toi et Usopp aussi pourraient le faire, je dis ça je dis rien. Signala le vert.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? Remarqua Luffy. Il vient pas manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Robin. Il est dans son atelier et je lui ai bien dit que nous passions à table, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Il doit déprimer à l'idée qu'on arrive bientôt à Sirop, laissez-le tranquille. Conclut le sabreur en entamant son repas.

Luffy ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de jouer tristement du bout de sa fourchette dans sa proche assiette.

\- Magne toi de manger. Lui ordonna son second avec un œil noir.

Le brun répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue mais Zoro la lui attrapa pour tirer violemment dessus, sous les cris indignés du capitaine.

\- Au fait Zoro, l'interpella Robin. Il faudra que tu me donnes les coordonnées de ton village lorsque nous aurons passé Sirop. Nami n'en avait pas connaissance, apparemment.

\- Pas besoin, j'y vais pas.

Luffy lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Hein ? 'u 'eux 'as 'enter chez 'oi ? Tenta-t-il d'articuler la langue toujours coincée entre les doigts du vert.

\- Non, j'ai rien à y faire. Et puis, je t'avais dit que je surveillerais tes arrières quoi qu'il arrive, t'as déjà oublié ? Demanda-t-il à son capitaine en lâchant subitement sa langue qui lui revint en pleine figure dans un claquement sec.

Luffy se massa la bouche avec une moue.

\- Mais…

\- Y'a pas de mais, je te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. Ajouta l'épéiste avec son sourire carnassier impressionnant dont il avait le secret.

\- Luffy !

Usopp débarqua soudainement et abattit un long morceau de bois sur la table qui craqua dangereusement, faisant sursauter ses trois compagnons. Mais avant que Zoro n'ait le temps de l'engueuler, Luffy se mit à hurler de plaisir, les yeux en étoiles.

\- C'EST QUOI CETTE MÉGA CAAAAAANNE ?! Demanda-t-il en brandissant le morceau de bois pour mieux le détailler.

Le long nez se le frotta de l'index, pas peu fier de lui.

\- J'ai bricolé nos trois cannes à pêche pour les faire fusionner, maintenant tu vas pouvoir essayer d'attraper trois poissons en même temps !

\- TROOOOP COOOOOOOOOOOOL !

\- Mais… C'est complétement idiot… Marmonna le sabreur avec un rictus d'incompréhension. S'il remonte un poisson, les autres lignes…

Robin lui fit signe de se taire avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Bon, j'y retourne ! S'exclama le sniper avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il avait débarqué.

\- Bah ? Tu manges pas, Usopp ? Interrogea le chapeau de paille.

\- Pas le temps ! Répondit-il en disparaissant de nouveau vers l'arrière du bateau.

Cela laissa Robin et Zoro sourcils haussés, perplexes, tandis que Luffy se dérobait en douce pour aller essayer sa nouvelle méga-canne à pêche.

\- LUFFY ! Gronda le sabreur. Merde, je sais que j'ai complétement raté la cuisson, mais je croyais que ce morfale mangeait n'importe quoi… 'Manquerait plus qu'il arrête de bouffer, maintenant…

\- La fin du monde est plus proche qu'on ne le croyait ! Ajouta Robin en souriant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais presque aussi malaisée que Nami à trouver comment expliquer le concept de l'amour à Luffy… J'espère donc ne pas avoir été trop maladroite. La trop grande ignorance de Lu' est choue mais ça met des épines dans le pied, aussi !
> 
> Et sinon les amis… AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ON ARRIVE ENFIN À FUCHSIAAAAAAA ! *fait péter les confettis*
> 
> Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ma joie x) En fait j'ai imaginé cette fic en deux parties distinctes et nous terminons tout juste la première, que je n'imaginais pas faire trainer autant en longueur, à l'origine ! Et j'ai beaucoup trop hâte de vous faire découvrir la seconde partie !
> 
> À très vite pour la suite du coup ! :D


	18. Sogeking, le roi de l'amitié

Tout le long de l'après-midi sur le Sunny, Robin et Zoro purent assister à de nombreux aller-retours enjoués d'Usopp entre son atelier et le pont où se trouvait Luffy, lui ramenant un bricolage chaque fois plus improbable et amusant pour leur cadet.

« - Luffy, regarde ça, j'ai transformé les robots-cassés de Franky en marionnettes ! – Wooooooh trop cool, on va pouvoir les faire rebouger ! »

« - Luffy ! Tu connais le Bolo ? Regarde, c'est super marrant, le but c'est de faire rebondir la balle le plus de fois possible ! - Heyyy, ce truc est encore plus élastique que moi ! Shishishishi ! »

« - Luffy, enfile ça ! C'est des patins à roulette ! Tu vas pouvoir traverser le pont à toute vitesse ! - Trop coooooool ! Ça va super viii-OUAARGH ! - Ah non Luffy ! Pas vers le rebord du bateauuu-ET MERDE IL EST TOMBÉ ! LUFFY ! »

Même en dépit de son bain de mer forcé, le capitaine ne se lassait pas de chaque nouveau présent qu'il recevait et un immense sourire heureux resta floqué sur son visage jusqu'au moment du repas du soir.

\- Et un Usopp spécial, un ! S'exclama le sniper en arrivant les bras chargés d'un immense plat de viande.

\- WOAAAAAAAAH Y'A PLEIN DE JUUUUUS ! S'écria Luffy dont la bouche s'était transformé en cascade de bave.

\- C'est très… Carnivore tout cela, commenta Robin avec un petit rire.

\- Ouais. De la viande, de la viande et encore de la viande avec du jus de viande. Incroyable recette Usopp, tu te surpasses, ronchonna Zoro.

\- Ça sera toujours meilleur que ton truc carbonisé de ce midi, grogna le sniper sans se laisser démonter.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'as pas mangé. Répondit Zoro en esquivant habillement d'un mouvement de tête une giclée de jus de viande qui s'échappait de l'assiette de leur capitaine.

\- J'ai grignoté entre deux bricolages ! Précisa le frisé avec un grand sourire fatigué. Et c'était aussi immonde que ça en avait l'air !

\- … Allez-vous faire foutre… Bougonna le sabreur dans sa barbe.

\- Tu te surpasses pour notre capitaine, mon cher tireur… Fit remarquer l'archéologue.

Le sniper ignora la brune en la fuyant du regard et alla chercher le reste des plats au petit trot, plus enjoué que jamais.

\- Luffy, ça te dit qu'on prépare un gâteau après avoir mangé ? Sanji a laissé plusieurs de ses carnets de recette, je suis sûr qu'on peut en trouver une pas trop compliquée !

\- Oh ouaiiiis, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas préparé un truc ! Sanji me laisse jamais approcher de la cuisine !

\- On se demande bien pourquoi… Marmonna Zoro à ses côtés.

\- Usopp, tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Robin d'un ton alarmiste. Si vous faites des dégâts dans sa cuisine, notre cook ne vas pas vous laisser vous en tirer en un seul morceau.

\- Ça va allez t'inquiète pas, je gère !

Mais tout portait à croire qu'il ne gérait pas du tout deux heures plus tard, lorsque lui et Luffy furent à court de pâte à gâteau à s'envoyer dans la figure. Trop absorbé dans leur virulente bataille, Usopp n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la cuisine était tâchée du sol au plafond et il remercia le ciel que le cuistot ne soit pas dans le coin pour voir ça. Luffy, recouvert de pâte de la tête aux pieds, se roulait par terre à côté de lui et se tenait les côtes tellement il riait et Usopp le couva fièrement du regard en se disant que cela valait largement la peine de mourir.

Ils nettoyèrent les dégâts du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avant d'aller se décrasser à la salle de bain, continuant la bataille en s'arrosant généreusement à grand coup d'eau. Usopp ne manqua pas de prendre son capitaine de haut pour avoir gagné cette manche avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- C'est de la triche quand y'a de l'eau et tu le sais. Bougonna Luffy en suivant son ami qui se traînait littéralement jusqu'à sa couchette.

\- Je croyais qu'un grand combattant comme toi pouvait aller au-delà de ses faiblesses !

\- J'aimerais bien mais c'est mon fruit du démon qui m'affaiblit, moi j'peux rien y faire…

\- Triche ou pas, j'ai quand même gagné et ça change ! Tu peux me laisser celle-là, pour une fois !

\- Shishishi, allez ça marche ! Bien joué, fier guerrier Usopp !

Ledit fier guerrier s'affala dans ses couvertures et soupira d'aise tandis que Luffy grimpait dans sa propre couchette juste au-dessus.

\- Je suis mooooort... Annonça-t-il. S'il arrive une catastrophe, 'comptez pas sur moi…

\- Même si y'a une tempête ?

\- Je coulerais avec le navire !

\- Mais c'est au capitaine de faire ça !

- _Je_ suis le grand capitaine Usopp, je te rappelle !

\- Naaaaaan c'est moi la capitaiiiiine ! Râla Luffy en lui envoyant son oreiller dans la tête.

Usopp eut un cri de surprise en le recevant, avant de fixer son ami avec un grand sourire triomphant tandis qu'il serrait l'oreiller avidement contre lui.

\- HEY ! RENDS-MOI MON OREILLER !

\- C'est toi qui me l'a donné, je le garde !

\- Usooooooopp !

Il étira ses bras pour essayer de récupérer son bien mais le frisé ne lâcha pas prise. À force de chahuter comme des idiots, Luffy finit par basculer de sa couchette et lui tomba dessus, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

\- Shishishi, 'scuse. Rit-il en réalité pas désolé une seule seconde.

Il récupéra son oreiller en tirant de toutes ses forces et alla pour remonter dans son lit.

\- Hey Luffy… L'interpella Usopp en le retenant par le pantalon.

\- Hm ?

\- … On fait une cabane ?

Le visage du chapeau de paille s'illumina tel un mini-soleil.

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! UNE CABANE, TROP COOOOOL ! ÇA FAIT SUPER LONGTEMPS QU'ON EN A PAS FAIT UNE !

Ni une ni deux, les compères s'attelèrent à surélever les couchettes avec ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver et réunirent toutes les couvertures pour les recouvrir, ainsi que le sol juste en dessous. Leur labeur accompli, ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur maison improvisée et s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures en riant comme des idiots, Luffy démarrant de nouvelles hostilités en chatouillant allègrement son nakama qui déposa les armes sans lutter plus longtemps, beaucoup trop épuisé.

\- Je crois que je vais bien dormir… Gémit Usopp. Même s'il fait sacrément chaud, là-dessous…

\- Tu veux qu'on dorme ici ? Demanda joyeusement le brun.

\- Bien sûr ! On s'est pas cassé la tête à faire cette cabane pour en profiter même pas dix minutes !

\- Trop cooool, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas dormi ensemble !

\- … Ça faisait un bail qu'on avait pas fait plein de trucs, en fait… Nota Usopp, s'installant correctement dans les couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- C'est vrai ça…

\- Entre les batailles qui se sont enchaînées depuis Dressrosa et toi qui n'avais pas trop la tête à ça ces derniers temps… Et puis, avec les autres dans le coin, c'est moins évident mine de rien ! Sanji et Nami nous auraient déjà tué depuis longtemps s'ils avaient été là aujourd'hui !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est vrai que ça a quand même des bons côtés d'avoir le bateau pour nous tous seuls !

\- Ouais…

Un petit silence confortable s'installa. Luffy avait fini par prendre la même position détendue que son ami et ils étaient tous les deux absorbés dans leurs propres pensées.

\- … Hey Luffy… Je t'ai déjà raconté l'épisode de ma vie où j'ai failli devenir le roi des ninjas… ?

\- LE ROI DES NINJAS ? S'étrangla Luffy en se redressant d'un coup, tout ouïe.

\- Et oui ! En fait, il existe une île secrète à Wano qui est un véritable repère de ninjas ! Il y en a partout et ils vivent dans des villages cachés !

\- Est-ce qu'il se battent en faisant « nin-nin » ?

\- Ouais ! Et ils font des signes étranges avec leur mains pour attaquer, aussi !

\- Comme Raizo !

\- Ces ninjas-ci sont encore plus classes que Raizo ! Ils peuvent courir sur l'eau et gardent des animaux géants enfermés dans leur corps !

\- DES ANIMAUX GÉANTS ?

\- Celui avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié gardait un renard super puissant en lui… J'ai vaillamment combattu à ses côtés alors que son village était menacé par une bande de sales types habillés en noir !

\- Wooooh, pourquoi ils voulaient attaquer son village ?

\- Cela reste très mystérieux car on a fini par les vaincre avant de connaître leurs véritables intentions ! Tu te doutes bien qu'avec le Grand Dieu Usopp à leurs côtés, on en a fait qu'une bouchée !

\- Mais… S'arrêta soudainement Luffy, son cerveau se remettant apparemment en marche. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, cette histoire… ?

\- Euuuh, bafouilla Usopp. C'était… C'était pendant nos deux ans de séparation !

\- Tu t'es retrouvé à Wano ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit ?

\- Aaah, Luffy Luffy Luffy… Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores encore de moi… J'essaie de ne pas tout te raconter d'un coup pour que tu aies le temps de digérer les informations au fur et à mesure ! Et puis, tu risquerais d'en oublier la moitié !

\- Ah, t'as raison ! J'ai pas envie d'oublier tes supers histoires !

\- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je fais attention à ne te raconter que quelques anecdotes de temps en temps !

\- Merci Usopp, t'es trop sympa ! Et du coup, t'as appris des techniques ninjas là-bas ou pas ?

\- J'aurais pu, mais il fallait vite que je retourne m'entraîner avec Heracles pour te retrouver ! Et ils m'ont expliqué que leurs techniques les plus simples prenaient au moins quarante ans à apprendre tellement elles étaient difficiles à maîtriser !

\- QUARANTE ANS ?! C'EST MÉGA LONG !

\- Et oui, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester si longtemps alors que tu avais besoin de moi ! Je me suis donc contenté de les aider à vaincre leurs ennemis. C'est juste après qu'ils m'ont proposé de devenir le roi des ninjas ! Mais je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas accepter une si lourde responsabilité, puisque je devais retourner au plus vite auprès de mes nakamas. J'ai donc donné le titre à mon pote blond qui le méritait presque autant que moi et on a fêté ça en se faisant un festin de ramens !

\- Des ramens ? Bava allègrement Luffy.

\- Mon pote m'a fait découvrir un petit stand dans son village qui était trop bon !

\- Tu m'emmèneras un jour ? J'veux goûter les ramens moi aussi !

\- Luffy, je te rappelle que ce sont des villages « cachés », on ne peut pas y rentrer comme ça !

\- Mais… T'y es bien rentré, toi…

\- C'est parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer l'un d'entre eux par hasard avant ! D'ailleurs, c'était le maître ninja de mon pote, un type super sympa ! Toujours avec un masque qui lui dissimulait le visage, comme un vrai ninja quoi !

\- Trop coooooool ! Tu l'as rencontré où ?

\- Euuuuh… À-À Water Seven ! Après notre combat, quand on a été séparés !

\- Oooh…

Usopp vit son ami partir dans une intense réflexion et se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue : ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour rappeler leur dispute et leur affrontement de l'époque, mais cela lui avait échappé malgré lui sous la précipitation.

\- … À propos de ce combat… Amorça-t-il dans l'intention de le faire relativiser.

\- Mais au fait ! Le coupa Luffy, apparemment à des lieux de l'état d'esprit de son compagnon. T'as des nouvelles de Sogeking ? C'était un pote à toi, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Le sniper regarda son capitaine en biais. Il savait pertinemment que Luffy était probablement l'être le plus naïf de ce monde –en témoignait la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il arrivait encore à lui faire croire à cette stupide histoire de ninjas-, mais sa bêtise arrivait encore parfois à l'impressionner. Il n'avait réellement jamais fait le rapprochement durant tous les événements d'Enies Lobby… ?

\- … Tu seras content d'apprendre qu'il va très bien, commença-t-il tout de même à expliquer, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est retourné vivre sur l'île des Sniper et il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il était vraiment honoré d'avoir vaillamment combattu à tes côtés à Enies Lobby !

Luffy tira un grimace qui déforma violemment ses traits et Usopp en fut surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les premières larmes couler.

\- So-Sogekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Cria le chapeau de paille en sanglotant d'émotion. J'aurais trop aimé le revoiiiiiir... !

\- … Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, tu le reverras un jour ! Le rassura son ami avec un rictus peu sûr de lui sur le visage.

\- Tu-tu crois… ?

\- Oui… J'en suis certain, même ! Car, en réalité… Je dois te révéler le secret de Sogeking…

\- Il a un secret ? Se reprit le brun avec un regard pétillant.

\- Oui… Et ce secret… C'est aussi le mien, Luffy...

Cette fois, le capitaine dévisagea son ami les yeux ronds et les sourcils légèrement froncés, semblant appréhender l'information à venir.

\- En réalité… Continua Usopp d'une petite voix. En réalité… Sogeking et moi…

\- … ?

\- … Sogeking et moi… Nous sommes frères.

Quelque chose sembla foudroyer Luffy et il fixa son compagnon de ses yeux écarquillés, mortellement sérieux, essayant d'encaisser le choc de la nouvelle comme il le pouvait.

Ils se jaugèrent de longues secondes dans un silence mortel et dont la tension était palpable, Usopp attendant la réaction de son compagnon.

\- … Usopp… C'est…

Le frisé ravala sa salive.

\- … Oui ?

\- C'est... C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Explosa finalement Luffy en attrapant son ami pour le secouer dans tous les sens, ses mains tremblantes d'excitation. ÇA EXPLIQUE TELLEMENT DE CHOSES, EN PLUS ! JE ME SUIS TOUJOURS DIT QUE SOGEKING ET TOI VOUS VOUS RESSEMBLIEZ !

-A-ah oui… ? Lui demanda Usopp en se laissant faire, blasé.

\- MAIS OUIIII ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX DES SNIPERS, VOUS FAITES LA MÊME TAILLE, VOUS AVEZ DES FOIS LA MÊME VOIX, LA MÊME ODEUR ! CHUI TROP BÊTE, J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOH MAIS ATTENDS !

\- Q-quoi ?

\- VOUS ÊTES JUMEAUX ?

\- Euh… Oui oui, comment tu as deviné ? On est nés à trois secondes d'intervalles, même !

\- C'EST GÉNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! ON POURRA LE REVOIR BIENTÔT, TU CROIS ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dès que tu reviendras de Fuchsia, on ira le voir, si tu veux !

C'était peut-être le mensonge de trop pour le Grand guerrier Usopp. Car à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était presque ébloui par le visage qui vomissait littéralement l'euphorie et l'impatience de son capitaine, il se fit la méchante réflexion qu'il était vraiment dans la merde.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Sirop était en vue comme prévu. La côte était encore à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres et Luffy devait plisser les yeux pour reconnaître les falaises qui bordaient la totalité de l'île.

\- ZORO, ROBIN ! Appela-t-il. ON ARRIVE !

Il descendit de la figure de proue d'un saut habile et zieuta le pont. Zoro se réveillait de sa sieste et il alla à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se relever –cela lui demandait un effort supplémentaire depuis la perte de sa jambe et ils avaient tous fini par prendre l'habitude de lui donner un coup de main dès qu'ils étaient à côté-, et il aperçut Robin se diriger vers le gouvernail. Cependant, aucune trace du sniper.

\- Tu sais où est Usopp ? Demanda-t-il à son second.

\- Tu viens de me réveiller en gueulant donc non. Répondit le vert en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je vais aller le chercher.

\- Tu pourrais aussi venir nous aider à replier les voiles, le stoppa Zoro. Pas la peine de refiler tout le boulot à Robin non plus.

\- ... Avec Usopp en plus, elle aurait encore moins de boulot.

\- Bouge-toi le cul avant que je te le botte ! Grogna le sabreur en lui attrapant l'oreille pour le traîner vers le grand mât.

Ils s'affairaient à préparer l'accostage lorsqu'un petit bruit régulier de vapeur se fit entendre.

\- Ah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Soldier Dock System était activé, dit tranquillement Robin.

Zoro, qui était juste à côté, haussa un sourcil à son encontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Usopp s'en va, annonça-t-elle en montrant la mer du doigt.

Le sabreur tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement, le Mini Merry II s'éloignait paresseusement du bateau pour se diriger vers la côte. Usopp se tenait debout à son bord, tourné sans bouger vers ses nakamas. Luffy, qui était toujours perché sur le mât pour replier les voiles, le vit à son tour et sauta sur le pont pour s'accrocher au bastingage.

\- USOPP ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Hurla-t-il à son ami.

Maintenant qu'ils regardaient mieux, ils pouvaient tous les trois constater que le sniper pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- DÉSOLÉ LUFFY, JE SUIS AUSSI LÂCHE QUE SANJI ET CHOPPER, MAIS C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DUR DE DIRE AU REVOIR ! Cria-t-il à leur intention.

Robin et Zoro rejoignirent bien vite leur capitaine pour être au plus près du Mini Merry qui continuait de s'éloigner.

\- REVIENS VITE, LUFFY ! JE T'ATTENDS DE PIED FERME, PARCE QUE J'TE RAPPELLE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS DEVENIR UN GRAND GUERRIER SANS TOI POUR M'EMMENER DANS TES AVENTURES !

Luffy se mit rapidement à pleurer à son tour avec une magnifique grimace.

\- U-Usopp... Chouina-t-il.

\- DÉPÊCHE TOI D'ALLER MIEUX ! QUANT À VOUS DEUX, JE COMPTE SUR VOUS POUR PRENDRE SOIN DE LUI ! IL EST-

Le sniper ravala un sanglot et ses larmes triplèrent d'intensité.

\- IL EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ALORS, FOI DU GRAND USOPP, JE VOUS BOTTERAIS LES FESSES SI VOUS VEILLEZ PAS CORRECTEMENT SUR LUI ! VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !

\- USOOOOOOOOPP ! Geignit Luffy.

Robin et Zoro esquissèrent un grand sourire.

\- Va prendre la barre pour faire demi-tour, Zoro. Je vais détacher les voiles. Annonça la brune en se détournant vers le mât.

Le sabreur soupira et alla pour remonter vers le pont supérieur pour prendre le gouvernail, non sans frotter affectueusement la tête de son capitaine qui mâchonnait le bastingage entre deux sanglots.

\- LUFFYYYYY ! JE T'AIME, L'OUBLIE PAAAAAAS ! Hurla une dernière fois le sniper.

\- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME USOOOOOOOPP !

.

.

\- Attends attends attends Robin !

L'archéologue se tourna vers son capitaine qui affichait un drôle d'air, entre le stress et l'excitation. Usopp les avait quitté depuis trois jours maintenant et ils étaient quasiment arrivés à l'île de Dawn qui n'était encore qu'un gros point à l'horizon.

\- J'ai une méga trop bonne idée d'entrée en scène ! Expliqua le chapeau de paille, les yeux en étoiles. Tu peux pas ralentir un peu le bateau ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu ralentir ? Demanda la brune.

\- Ben, j'me disais qu'on pourrait envoyer Zoro les prévenir pour qu'ils me voient tous arriver à bord du Sunny ! Ça serait trooooooop classe !

Elle le considéra d'un œil amusé tandis que ledit sabreur grogna de réticence à côté.

\- Donc si je suis ce que tu dis, tu veux que Robin soit absolument toute seule à gérer le bateau pour son premier accostage en solitaire ?

\- ... Ouais ? Répondit Luffy, la bouche en coeur.

\- Espèce de casse-couilles.

L'archéologue éclata de rire.

\- Allons Zoro, le temps est clément et le vent ne souffle pas trop fort, cela va être un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- ... Si tu le dis. Tant que c'est pas moi qui règle les comptes avec Franky s'il arrive quelque chose au Sunny... Souffla-t-il.

Luffy prépara donc avec entrain le Shiro Mokuba I tout en expliquant la marche à suivre à Zoro quand il arriverait au village, avant de l'aider à monter sur l'engin.

\- Fais attention, Nami m'a toujours dit que l'accélérateur était très sensible, le prévint Robin. Il va falloir que tu sois délicat.

\- Comment ça délicaaAAAAAAAAHOUAAAAARGH !

Le waver partit d'un coup sec et Zoro s'éloigna à toute vitesse du Sunny en faisant des zigzags et en hurlant à plein poumon. Luffy et Robin le regardèrent sans trop réagir.

\- ... Il va tomber à l'eau, hein ? Demanda Luffy d'un ton plat.

\- Très certainement, oui. Répondit Robin de la même voix.

Et au bout de dix secondes à peine, le waver bascula effectivement sur le côté, faisant chuter le sabreur dans les flots salés.

Le Sunny arriva à sa hauteur quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de se débattre pour remonter dessus.

\- Eh bien fine-lame, tu n'as pas le _pied_ marin aujourd'hui... Lâcha Robin en se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Délicatesse » que n'eut pas Luffy qui s'esclaffa en se roulant par terre.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ENFOIRÉE ! Aboya Zoro. LUFFY, ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER CONNARD !

\- MAIS C'EST TROP MARRAAAAANT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Un coup de main ? Demanda Robin en faisant pousser plusieurs bras qui allèrent jusqu'au bretteur.

Celui-ci la prit en pestant qu'il se vengerait et redémarra le Shiro Mokuba en y allant beaucoup plus doucement sur l'accélérateur, cette fois-ci. Il partit bien plus tranquillement vers la côte.

\- OÏ ZORO ! OUBLIE PAS, C'EST TOUJOURS TOUT DROIT ! Lui rappela le chapeau de paille.

Le sabreur leva une main l'air de dire « arrête de me prendre pour un idiot », avant de subitement tourner sur sa gauche. Robin fit pousser un bras sur lui pour le remettre sur le droit chemin en soupirant.

\- ... Bon, on a le temps de faire une sieste j'pense. Commenta Luffy avec un moue déçue.

.

Makino essuyait doucement un verre derrière son comptoir tout en couvant du regard son fils, qui jouait joyeusement avec deux de ses clients réguliers. Le bar était encore calme à cette heure-ci et elle fut agréablement surprise de voir un inconnu entrer.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme au nouvel arrivant.

L'homme la zieuta un instant en plissant des yeux.

\- C'est bien le _Partys Bar_ , ici ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, c'est bon...

Il s'assit lourdement à une table vide et expira un grand coup. Il fouilla ensuite dans une de ses longues manches pour en sortir un mini-escargophone et composa un numéro. Son interlocuteur décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Dites-moi quand vous êtes près. Annonça-t-il à l'appareil avant de raccrocher tout aussi brusquement et de s'affaler littéralement dans sa chaise en poussant un râle de fatigue.

Elle alla à sa rencontre pour prendre sa commande et constata que ses deux clients et amis observaient l'homme d'un œil méfiant. Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant de coeur : plusieurs grosses cicatrices dépassaient de ses vêtements amples –dont une impressionnante sur le visage qui l'avait apparemment privé de son œil gauche-, il portait trois sabres à sa ceinture et avait un regard sévère qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un. Mais pas Makino. Elle avait côtoyé de près trop de pirates pour être effrayée de si peu et était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La seule chose qui la gênait un tant soit peu était que l'homme soit trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous êtes tombé à l'eau ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un autre sourire aussi bienveillant que taquin.

Il ne lui répondit pas et tourna la tête en boudant, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- ... Vous avez du saké ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous amène ça. Et je vous apporte une serviette, en prime !

Il l'observa retourner à son comptoir et la détailla de haut en bas, ce qui fit grogner les deux autres clients d'indignement dans leur barbe.

\- C'est toi, Makino ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna-t-elle, pétillante. J'ai cette impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Non, on se connait pas...

Elle lui apporta le saké et la serviette qu'il prit en la remerciant pour se frotter les cheveux dans un geste vif.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi... Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier aussi effrayant que mystérieux.

L'escargophone posé sur la table sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. L'homme décrocha dans un petit « gatcha ».

\- _Tu peux commencer à les rassembler_ , annonça une voix de femme à l'autre bout.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et planta son œil dans ceux de Makino, grands ouverts et interrogatifs.

\- Dis-moi, si je te dis que j'ai une surprise pour toi et tous les habitants au port, vous me suivez sans poser de question ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de la sonder.

Elle fit une mine incrédule à cette phrase et les deux clients se levèrent pour approcher –l'un d'eux avec le petit dans les bras-, prêts à défendre Makino de ce drôle de type s'il le fallait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, étranger ? Ça va pas de débarquer et de demander des trucs aussi bizarres ?! S'insurgea l'un d'eux.

« L'étranger » avala son verre de saké en une gorgée et se leva pour sortir en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. Et puis, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose d'autre à faire pour le moment, pas vrai... ?

Makino ne sut si c'était l'assurance de l'homme, l'impression de le connaître ou le fait qu'il lui rappelait un peu le second de Shanks, Benn Beckman, mais elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour récupérer son fils et lui emboîter le pas jusqu'au port, appelant les habitants qu'elle croisait à les suivre à leur tour. Finalement curieux, les deux clients les imitèrent et bientôt un groupement se forma sur le petit embarcadère, juste derrière l'étrange homme aux cheveux verts qui attendait patiemment, bras croisés sur son torse.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en chuchotant entre eux, se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait à voir, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ne pointe le côté droit de la côte.

\- Regardez cet immense bateau !

\- Waouh, elle est trop géniale, cette figure de proue ! S'écria un enfant dans l'assistance.

\- Hey, mais y'a quelqu'un dessus...

Makino plissa des yeux avant de les rouvrir doucement en grand, un immense sourire naissant sur son visage. Derrière elle, elle entendit plusieurs exclamations de surprise.

\- Mais... C'est cet idiot... Balbutia le maire du village non loin d'elle.

\- SALUT LES GAAAAAAAARS ! S'écria la silhouette sur la tête de proue qui grandissait peu à peu en leur faisant de grands gestes enjoués.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux vert qui lui envoya de nouveau un fier sourire carnassier.

\- LUFFY ! S'écrièrent les habitants en chœur.

Le Sunny ralentit doucement et le chapeau de paille en sauta dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, se faisant immédiatement acculer par des exclamations ravies et des commentaires encenseurs. Il les salua de son immense sourire rayonnant qui doubla d'intensité lorsqu'il vit la barmaid.

\- Makinoooooooo !

\- Bon retour, Luffy... Souffla-t-elle les yeux embués d'émotion.

Il voulut lui sauter dessus pour l'étreindre mais stoppa son geste au dernier moment en voyant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- Bah ?! C'est qui celui-là ? Interrogea Luffy.

\- Mon fils, tiens ! Lui répondit fièrement Makino.

La mâchoire du brun se décrocha, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune femme qui le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans le bar de Makino, entourés de nombreux habitants qui avaient mille et une question à poser au gamin prodige rentré au bercail. Même Zoro et Robin se trouvaient acculés sous les interrogations curieuses et racontaient quelques anecdotes du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Tu vois que j'suis devenu le Roi des Pirates, espèce de vieux croûton qui n'a jamais cru en moi ! Cria joyeusement Luffy en dansant avec le vieil Hoop Slap sur ses épaules.

Le pauvre homme était ballotté dans tous les sens et s'accrochait aux mèches noires du chapeau de paille comme il le pouvait.

\- Et tu es fier, en plus ! Quand je pense que le Gouvernement Mondial est tombé à cause toi ! Râla-t-il en le frappant plusieurs fois avec sa canne. Tu sais que ça a été la débandade à Goa ?! Il y a eu des émeutes, ça a failli finir en guerre civiiii-aaaaargh !

Luffy perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière, mais le maire fut rattrapé in-extremis par les villageois qui riaient aux éclats.

\- Espèce de danger ambulant ! Rouspéta-t-il en le menaçant du bout de sa canne. Toi et Ace avaient toujours été des petits monstres sur pattes, de toute manière ! Deux fichus bons à rien ! Votre imbécile de grand-père a décidément complétement raté votre éducation !

Luffy se figea soudainement à cette phrase tandis que les badauds riaient de plus belle, prenant la défense de Luffy sans hésiter, ce qui agaça encore plus Hoop Slap. Le chapeau de paille se fit bousculer gentiment plusieurs fois mais il était plongé dans ses pensées, desquelles il s'arracha brusquement pour foncer à la table où étaient installés Robin et Zoro.

\- Je vais au Mont Corvo ! Annonça-t-il en plaquant bruyamment ses mains sur le bois, les faisant sursauter au passage. Vous pouvez rester ici, on se retrouvera plus tard !

\- Hein ? Grogna le sabreur. C'est q-

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Luffy disparut par la porte, laissant un silence surpris s'installer dans le bar.

\- ... quoi le mont Corvo... Termina Zoro sans aucune conviction.

\- C'est l'endroit où Ace et Luffy ont grandi, lui répondit Makino.

\- Ils n'ont pas vécu ici ? Interrogea Robin.

\- Non. Ils ont été élevé par une femme appelée Dadan et sa famille, dans une maison au coeur de la forêt.

\- Oui, ces maudits brigands des montagnes... Pesta Hoop Slap dans sa barbe.

De son côté, Luffy courra quasiment sur tout le chemin qui le séparait de Fuchsia au sommet du mont Corvo. La forêt était dense mais il pouvait encore s'y diriger les yeux bandés, sans aucune hésitation. C'est finalement à bout de souffle qu'il frappa à la porte de la vieille maison avec enthousiasme.

\- DADAN ! OUVRE MOI VIEILLE BIQUE, C'EST MOI, LUFFY !

Il continua à tambouriner sur le bois pendant plusieurs longues secondes, tout en tournant la tête derrière lui pour examiner un point précis à l'orée de la forêt.

« _Luffy, voici Ace. Il a trois ans de plus que toi. Tu vas vivre avec eux ici désormais._ »

... La première fois qu'il avait vu Ace de sa vie...

La porte contre son poing devient soudainement bien _molle_ et il retourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils : l'impressionnante cheffe des bandits de la montagne le toisait férocement de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'il continuait mécaniquement à frapper son sein gauche qui remplaçait désormais la planche de bois.

\- ... Yo. La salua-t-il la bouche en coeur.

\- ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER, PETIT IMBÉCILE ! Lui hurla-t-elle en voulant le cogner, mais il esquiva son coup de poing rageur en éclatant de rire, avant d'enrouler ses bras élastiques autour de la femme.

\- Tu m'as manqué, vieille tarée ! Lança-t-il avec un immense sourire.

La femme tenta de se dégager en l'insultant, mais n'arriva pas pour autant à retenir ses larmes d'émotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'incroyable histoire d'"Usopp, le presque roi des ninjas", est une dédicace à ma Shao d'amour qui, en plus de m'aider énormément depuis le début sur cette fic, m'a inspirée sur ce passage sur lequel je buttais ! Un petit coucou aux fans de Narut', au passage o/
> 
> Je m'éclate avec le trio Luffy/Zoro/Robin, comme vous pouvez le voir. C'est beaucoup trop marrant de faire tourner Zoro en bourrique ! xD
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite… Qui sera ""légèrement"" moins réjouissante… ! ;)


	19. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant « Lovely » de Billie Eilish (en boucle, oui. Oui, je suis une psychopathe, un problème ?) Si cela vous dit d'accompagner musicalement votre lecture.
> 
> Et bonne déprime !

Les bandits des montagnes avaient sorti les bières et commençaient à trinquer entre eux à ce retour aussi plaisant qu'inattendu, malgré les protestations de Dadan qui râlait que ce sale gosse ne méritait pas qu'elle dépense le moindre sou pour sa tête d'abruti. Luffy les observa tranquillement se chamailler entre eux, arborant un petit sourire figé.

La vieille engueulait à présent Magra qui comptait sortir les plus belles pièces de viande qu'ils gardaient de côté, sous les éclats de rire bruyants des autres. Et pourtant dans ce joyeux tumulte, Dogra entendit clairement la porte de la maison se refermer sur Luffy qui était sorti sans un mot. Étonné par le comportement calme de leur petit protégé, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour le voir s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Luffy prit tout son temps pour parcourir le long chemin qui le séparait de sa destination. Il se surprit à caresser les troncs qu'il reconnaissait sans peine à force de les avoir contournés encore et encore, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il connaissait cette forêt encore mieux que Fuchsia. Il l'avait tellement parcouru de long en large qu'il n'avait même pas oublié l'emplacement traître de certains pièges naturels, comme des fossés cachés ou des racines joueuses. Même le bruissement des feuilles qui se laissaient paresseusement porter par le vent sonnait comme une berceuse qu'on lui aurait fredonné toute son enfance. Cette terre, ces pierres, ces arbres, cette rivière, c'étaient chez lui. Sa maison.

Il s'arrêta net devant le pont de corde qui reliait les deux versants de la montagne. Il était toujours dans l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient reconstruits, après cette magnifique chute que lui avait fait subir ce démon d'Ace alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Il se rappela avec un sourire mélancolique que même à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu peur, seul, si petit et si faible face aux dangers de la forêt. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était retrouver ce précieux nouvel ami. Même dans l'éventualité où il aurait dû affronter des monstres cent fois plus gros que lui ou traverser l'intégralité de Dawn, ou encore même s'il avait dû tenter de nager pour le retrouver, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter pour rejoindre Ace. Alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas encore. Quelle ironie.

À croire qu'il l'avait immédiatement su au fond de son coeur d'enfant : que ce petit con deviendrait la personne la plus importante du monde à ses yeux.

Il reprit sa route en essayant de respirer profondément pour faire disparaître cette boule qui lui pesait au fond de la gorge. Revenir ici lui faisait tant de bien, mais tant de mal en même temps. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y trouver, mais son besoin d'être ici était viscéral. Et ce sentiment le submergeait à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination.

Il stoppa de nouveau ses pas devant un immense tronc dont les racines gigantesques étaient recouvertes de mousse. Il s'obstina un instant à fixer le sol, car il savait pertinemment qu'il serait irrémédiablement déçu dès lors qu'il relèverait la tête.

Qu'allait-il trouver là-haut, à part des fantômes... ? Maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir proposé à Sabo de venir avec lui. Ç'aurait certainement été moins douloureux : ils auraient pu se souvenir ensemble de tous ces bons moments passés ici, comme il l'avait fait avec Ace à l'époque, quand c'était lui qui était absent, au lieu de ressasser seul des chimères à jamais disparues.

Il se décida finalement à grimper l'arbre sans lever la tête. L'ascension lui parut si facile comparée aux années passées. Il jeta un rapide regard à ses biceps : c'était dans ces moments qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait changé depuis son départ. La réaction de surprise de Dadan et ses gars était clairement justifiée, finalement. Il était passé du gamin chétif et filiforme à une boule de muscle sur pattes. Pas étonnant qu'il grimpait maintenant cet arbre sans peine alors qu'avant son départ, il utilisait ses bras élastiques la majorité du temps pour se hisser en haut sans se fouler.

Il arriva finalement sur les premières branches géantes et pénétra dans la cabane délabrée, balayant la pièce circulaire d'un œil morne.

Le toit avait pris quelques coups dans la tronche et des trous de lumière perçaient l'intérieur, amenant un peu plus de soleil dans l'endroit sombre. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était resté dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose pour habiller leur QG. Ace et lui n'étaient pas franchement le type hyper-matérialistes et mis à part les futons et les couvertures qui leur servaient de lits, ils avaient emmené le peu restant avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient partis, comprenant quelques vêtements potables et des petites babioles accumulées telles des trésors au fil des années.

Luffy s'avança dans la cabane, ses pas résonnants légèrement sur le bois moisi. Il avait du mal à réaliser que cela faisait déjà treize ans que ces trois planches qui leur avait servi de maison avait vu le jour. Il avait vécu des choses merveilleuses, ici. Ces longues nuits passées à observer les étoiles, à se retrouver autour d'un repas bien mérité après une journée à s'entraîner dans la forêt, à se raconter leurs hypothétiques futures aventures à travers les océans, à panser leurs blessures, à philosopher, à jouer, à dormir, à pleurer, à rire, à survivre...

À vivre.

Il se mit à genoux pour agripper l'une des deux couvertures qui recouvraient les lits de fortune. C'était puéril, mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à ranger le futon d'Ace après son départ. Il l'avait laissé à sa place, juste à côté du sien, le délaissant même parfois pour s'y glisser certaines nuits, quand son frère lui manquait trop. La tête lovée dans son oreiller, il avait l'illusion que l'odeur d'Ace était toujours présente pour lui réchauffer le coeur. Comme si une partie de lui était resté à ses côtés au lieu de prendre la mer.

Il s'allongea alors, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois lors de ces nuits esseulées. Il serra la couverture contre lui et enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller poussiéreux.

C'était dans sa tête, il le savait pertinemment. C'était impossible qu'après tant d'années resté à l'air libre, le tissu ne garde encore la moindre odeur...

Mais elle était là. Il la sentait. Cette odeur qu'il avait fini par apparenter vaguement à un mélange de café et de braise consumée. Une odeur si particulière, si rassurante. À la fois forte et douce, agressive et délicieuse.

L'odeur d'Ace.

Il éclata en sanglots. Dans le calme de la forêt, terré en sécurité dans cet endroit si cher à son coeur qui les avait vu grandir, là où personne ne pouvait le trouver, le juger, ou se moquer. Là où Ace l'avait si souvent pris dans ses bras.

Il laissa exploser toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse. Car à présent, il savait enfin ce que représentait ce vide bien trop lourd et bien trop déchirant au fond de son être. Il connaissait enfin la signification réelle de ces pleurs irraisonnés qui étaient à l'affût de la moindre opportunité pour s'échapper depuis des semaines et des semaines.

Il savait enfin pourquoi la réalisation de son rêve avait été si douloureuse.

Parce qu'elle représentait la fin de son illusion, la fin de sa fuite en avant. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé son obsession unique qui le poussait à courir toujours droit devant lui depuis ses sept ans, il n'y avait plus rien pour empêcher la réalité de le rattraper.

Il avait atteint la ligne d'arrivée, il avait arrêté de courir. Et le fantôme d'Ace, qui était à la traîne derrière lui depuis deux ans, en avait profité pour se glisser sournoisement dans son dos et s'accrocher férocement à lui.

Et il ne voyait pas comment y réchapper, à présent.

Voulait-il vraiment y réchapper, de toute façon ?

À cet instant précis, alors qu'il était lové dans les couvertures de son frère, son oreiller serré de toutes ses forces contre lui et le visage enfoncé dedans pour tenter d'étouffer ses hurlements baignés de larmes, il se dit qu'aussi imaginaire et immatériel pouvait être cet Ace, il pouvait rester agrippé à lui autant qu'il le souhaitait. Luffy ne comptait plus essayer de le fuir, c'était inutile. Il n'en avait plus envie. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, de toute façon.

Il voulait juste rester là, enroulé bien au chaud sous les couvertures qui avaient de si nombreuses fois sauvé son frère du vent froid de l'île de Dawn. Continuer à dormir à l'endroit même où Ace lui souhaitait son paisible « bonne nuit, petit frère » chaque soir, sans exception, telle une douce invitation à plonger dans le monde des rêves.

Ce monde dans lequel Luffy aurait tant voulu passer le reste de son existence. Car là-bas, au moins, il y avait toujours le sourire rayonnant de son frère qui illuminait son univers.

Là-bas, il n'était pas seul au monde.

.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur arrivée à Fuchsia. Zoro et Robin avaient tous les deux pris une chambre à l'unique auberge du petit village. Cette dernière donnait sur la rue principale et on apercevait sans mal le Sunny qui mouillait tranquillement dans le petit port, à une centaine de mètres de là. L'emplacement était idéal, mais Robin lui fit rapidement la réflexion qu'elle avait l'impression qu'à la longue, leur imposant bateau allait peut-être finir par gêner les pêcheurs. Cela fit nonchalamment hausser les épaules à Zoro. Cette femme était décidément un peu trop prévoyante à son goût. De toute façon, depuis que Luffy était parti se réfugier dans la forêt, il l'évitait le plus souvent possible. Il appréciait évidemment beaucoup sa nakama, mais se retrouver complétement seul avec elle plusieurs jours durant avait un côté curieux qui le dérangeait légèrement. Ils avaient une vision des choses bien trop différentes, elle et lui. Et il ne se voyait pas passer ces futures longues journées d'attente qui les attendaient collé à l'archéologue à parler d'il ne savait quel bouquin ennuyeux.

Depuis le départ de Luffy, ils s'affairaient donc chacun de leur côté et ne se croisaient que de temps en temps pour de brèves discussions.

Le concernant, Zoro appréciait le calme de cette île perdue qui lui rappelait beaucoup son propre village. Il en avait profité pour reprendre un entraînement plus poussé, se lassant parfois de ne faire que soulever des poids en boucle sur le Sunny. De plus, il commençait à prendre l'habitude de rejoindre la taverne de Makino à la tombée de la nuit, se délectant de l'ambiance décontractée et alcoolisée qu'engendraient les vieux habitués du village sans même s'en rendre compte. Zoro se fondait dans le décor avec délice et cette nouvelle routine tranquille lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'il espérait tout de même qu'il n'aurait pas à rester plusieurs années sur cette île, ou il finirait certainement par s'empâter.

Du côté de Robin, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle passait ses journées. Il la voyait souvent flâner le long des rues calmes, discutant avec les habitants. Elle passait également beaucoup de temps à aider Makino, avec qui elle semblait très bien s'entendre, au point qu'elle rejoignait parfois le sabreur à la taverne le soir. Mais il la voyait aussi faire pas mal d'aller-retour sur le Sunny. Il ne doutait pas que la brune n'était pas du genre à s'ennuyer facilement et qu'elle appréciait de toute façon le calme et la solitude, comme lui. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas le moins du monde pour elle. Avec le recul, il avait même réalisé qu'ils étaient certainement les deux Chapeaux de paille les mieux placés de tout l'équipage pour veiller sur Luffy et attendre patiemment son retour de sa sorte de pèlerinage. Jamais cet abruti de cuistot pervers ou Usopp n'auraient eu leur flegme et ils auraient certainement plus emmerdé leur capitaine avec leur attitude anxieuse qu'autre chose.

Néanmoins, au sixième jour, Robin vint à sa rencontre sur son lieu d'entraînement, dans une petite clairière à l'entrée de la forêt. Posément, elle lui demanda s'il avait eu la moindre nouvelle de Luffy depuis qu'il avait quitté le village, ce à quoi il avait bien évidemment répondu par la négative. Souhaitant donc tout de même s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle lui proposa qu'il l'accompagne pour retrouver leur capitaine dans les profondeurs du Mont Corvo, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt armés des indications que Makino avaient fourni à l'archéologue. Plus ils grimpaient la petite montagne, plus les troncs des arbres semblaient grossir et se rapprocher les uns des autres. Le sabreur suivait la brune de près tout en observant la faune environnante avec l'impression qu'ils se perdaient un peu plus à chaque pas.

\- T'es sûre qu'on va dans la bonne direction ? Demanda-t-il sans détacher son regard des feuillages au-dessus de sa tête qui se faisaient de plus en plus dense.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le col pour le tirer vigoureusement sur sa droite : une des mains de Robin. La brune se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui, un sourire moqueur lui barrant le visage.

\- Me concernant j'en suis certaine, mais je ne vais bientôt pas pouvoir en dire autant de toi si tu ne fais pas plus attention, fine lame.

Le bretteur lâcha un grognement dédaigneux.

\- Arrête de t'éloigner sans prévenir, alors, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Suis moi sagement ou je vais finir par te prendre la main. Se moqua-t-elle de plus belle tout en reprenant sa marche. Makino m'a prévenu que le sommet était un peu difficile d'accès, il serait d'autant plus malencontreux que tu te perdes.

\- N'importe quoi, j'me perds jamais.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils atteignirent enfin le sommet ce qui leur sembla être une éternité plus tard, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître la maison des « bandits » des montagnes qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la grande clairière. Le lieu était calme et Zoro sentait fortement qu'ils ne trouveraient pas leur capitaine ici. Robin frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un petit homme à l'air renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Grogna-t-il à leur encontre, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à de la visite.

\- Bonjour, navrée de vous déranger, commença poliment Robin. Nous sommes des compagnons de Luffy. Les villageois nous ont indiqué votre maison, comme il a sûrement dû venir ici après son départ. Nous sommes venus lui rendre visite.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

\- Vous faites partie de l'équipage de Luffy ? S'exclama-t-il. Il ne nous a pas dit qu'il avait ramené du monde avec lui, cet idiot !

\- Étonnant, ça, souffla Zoro pour lui-même.

\- Dogra ! Qui c'est ?! Cria une voix forte de femme à l'intérieur.

\- C'est les nakamas de Luffy, Dadan ! Lui répondit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour les inviter à entrer.

Robin ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer dans la petite maison, suivit de peu par Zoro. À l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur la grande Dadan et ses hommes, affairés à ce qui ressemblait à un jeu de cartes.

\- Les nakamas de Luffy ?! Répéta la femme en se décrochant la mâchoire.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Dadan, la salua Robin d'un air bienveillant.

Cette dernière se leva pour les accueillir et les invita à s'asseoir, légèrement impressionnée par la prestance qui se dégageait de ces deux personnes qui avaient accompagné son petit idiot de Luffy à travers le monde.

\- Luffy n'est pas là ? Demanda prestement le sabreur après avoir accepté avec plaisir la bière qu'on lui servait.

\- Non. Répondit tout net Dadan, serrant la mâchoire. Ce sale petit ingrat s'est pointé ici la semaine dernière comme une fleur et il a rejoint directement sa vieille cabane pourrie sans demander son reste. À croire qu'on ne lui a pas manqué, pendant tout ce temps... ! Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'il ne nous a pas manqué non plus !

Robin et Zoro eurent un sourire devant la grimace que réprimait la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette vieille cabane ? Questionna Robin.

\- La cabane qui leur a servi de maison quand ils ont décidé de partir d'ici, avec Ace et Sabo, expliqua Magra. Elle se trouve dans la forêt, du côté de Grey Terminal.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est parti là-bas ? Voulut s'assurer le sabreur.

\- Ouais... Ajouta Dogra, hésitant. On... se faisait un peu de souci pour lui, alors on y va de temps en temps pour voir s'il y est toujours.

\- Il a une attitude vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu, enchaîna son compagnon, l'air également soucieux. Vous savez quelque chose là-dessus ?

Les deux chapeaux de paille se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Luffy... Traverse une mauvaise passe, ces derniers temps. Commença à expliquer Robin en pesant ses mots dans le but de les inquiéter le moins possible. Il a demandé à rentrer ici pour se retrouver un peu seul. Je pense que s'isoler doit lui faire du bien.

\- ... Il va si mal que ça ? Demanda Dadan d'une voix cassée.

Robin fut légèrement surprise que la vieille femme ait apparemment lu entre les lignes sans problème. Elle n'aurait pourtant pas dû s'en étonner plus que cela : elle avait passé bien plus de temps avec Luffy que l'archéologue ou même Zoro, elle devait le connaître bien mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux.

\- Après le départ d'Ace, il est resté seul dans leur fichue cabane, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'idiot à travers la forêt et de nous rendre visite quotidiennement, expliqua la vieille femme. On a jamais été particulièrement proche lui et moi et je suis pas la personne avec la plus grande fibre maternelle qui soit, vous savez. Garp m'a collé ces deux saloperies de mioches dans les pattes sans me demander mon avis et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on était la famille de rêve pour accueillir des jeunes enfants... Mais j'ai malgré tout toujours essayé d'être là pour eux dans les moments difficiles. Et au fond de lui, je sais que Luffy sentait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi... Mais aujourd'hui...

La cheffe de famille serra la mâchoire.

\- On sait qu'il est là, mais on ne l'entend plus. Dogra me dit qu'il passe ses journées dans la cabane à y faire je ne sais quoi. On ne l'entend plus chasser, plus courir, plus hurler comme un sauvage pour je ne sais quelle raison débile... Et il n'est même pas revenu nous voir une seule fois depuis qu'il est rentré. Il serait crevé, ça serait la même chose.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et l'on voyait bien qu'elle bataillait pour garder l'honneur sauf. À ses côtés, les membres de sa « famille » n'avaient pas tous cette force.

\- J'aimerais tellement aller lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ?! Ce sale gosse n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi et aujourd'hui encore, il me prouve que je lui suis complétement inutile !

\- ... Ne dites pas ça. Tenta de la rassurer Robin. Il n'a pas traversé la quasi-totalité du monde pour rien. S'il avait tellement besoin de revenir ici, c'est qu'il s'y sent bien. Et je suis persuadée qu'il s'y sent d'autant bien en sachant que vous êtes là pour veiller sur lui.

La femme sonda l'archéologue, l'air pas franchement convaincue.

\- Peuh. J'aurais tendance à vous croire s'il vivait encore ici, mais en attendant ils ont toujours préféré cette bicoque miteuse à nous... Enfin bref. Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour nous entendre pleurnicher sur notre sort... Dogra, tu les emmènes jusqu'à la cabane ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la vieille Dadan les raccompagna à la sortie, les poussant presque dehors et claquant la porte derrière eux.

\- ... Ai-je été un peu maladroite ? Demanda Robin à Dogra, perplexe.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas votre faute... Lui répondit-il tout en les invitant à le suivre dans la forêt. Dadan est un peu tatillonne sur le sujet et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis la mort d'Ace...

\- ... Vous l'avez appris dans les journaux ? Le questionna Zoro.

\- Ouais... Ç'a été un coup dur, j'vous jure. On avait déjà perdu le p'tit Sabo y'a longtemps, et après Ace... À chaque fois qu'on entendait le nom de Luffy, on priait pour qu'il se soit pas fait descendre aussi. Vous imaginez même pas comme on a été contents d'apprendre que Sabo était vivant et que lui et Luffy s'étaient retrouvés... !

\- Cela a dû être une merveilleuse nouvelle, s'enthousiasma la brune. Vous avez pu le revoir depuis ?

\- Sabo ? Il est repassé il y a quelques mois, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps... Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas forcément envie de s'éterniser dans le coin, ce pauvre gamin doit détester ce pays, après ce qu'il lui a fait subir... Et en plus d'après ce qu'on a compris, sa tête est encore plus mise à prix que celle de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne maintenant que le Gouvernement Mondial est tombé, mais en tant que membre de l'armée révolutionnaire, il doit effectivement être toujours recherché...

\- Ouais... On vit une époque sacrément instable. Et quand je pense que c'est à cause de vous et de cet idiot de Luffy, ça me fait bien rire, tiens ! S'exclama soudain Dogra, retrouvant un peu de baume au coeur.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, manquants plusieurs fois de perdre Zoro de vue, jusqu'à ce que Dogra s'arrête au pied d'un énorme tronc moussu.

\- C'est là. Leur annonça-t-il en indiquant les grosses branches qui ne masquaient pas vraiment la petite cabane si l'on savait où regarder. Vous retrouverez votre chemin ou vous voulez que je vous attende ?

\- Je pense que ça ira. Lui répondit Robin avec un sourire. Merci de nous avoir accompagné jusqu'ici et merci également pour votre accueil. Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire la connaissance de la famille de notre capitaine !

Le petit homme toisa la jeune femme quelques instants, l'air suspicieux.

\- Un problème ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nan... Juste, vous êtes vraiment beaucoup trop polie pour être une amie de Luffy. Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes pas des marines déguisés ou un truc dans le genre ?

L'archéologue éclata de rire tandis que Zoro mettait ses mains autour de sa bouche.

\- LUFFYYYYY ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte. C'EST NOUS, RAMÈNE TON CUL !

Dogra les observa encore une seconde puis finit par hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons.

\- De toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant. Si vous êtes des ennemis il vous bottera le cul : c'est le seigneur des pirates, après tout.

.

Il lui semblait qu'il entendait son prénom, mais cela lui paraissait si lointain qu'il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop bien ici, dans son cocon de couvertures. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa cabane, il l'avait à peine quitté, descendant seulement pour se trouver de la nourriture lorsque les cris de famine de son ventre devenaient insoutenables à supporter. Il avait l'impression que le temps avait cessé sa course effrénée. Combien de fois le soleil s'était-il levé et couché depuis qu'il était rentré ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en moquait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et dormir encore. Il n'avait fait quasiment que ça, depuis son retour. Mais lorsqu'il se réveillait, il se sentait encore tellement fatigué qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever. Pour faire quoi, de toute façon ? Il aurait pu aller faire un tour à Grey Terminal ou même à Goa, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, si ce n'était pour ressasser des vieux souvenirs inutiles. Il aurait également pu aller passer un peu de temps dans la maison de la vieille Dadan... Ça, il en avait déjà un peu plus envie. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y trouverait que des regards inquiets ou des questions dérangeantes, comme sur le Sunny. Alors, à quoi bon ?

Ici, seul et bien lové dans ses couvertures, il n'y avait personne pour lui casser les pieds ou pour le regarder avec cet air de pitié qu'il ne supportait plus. Il n'avait plus la responsabilité de son équipage sur les épaules, maintenant qu'il savait que tout le monde était bien rentré chez lui, entourés de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour eux, comme il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Zoro et Robin. Ces deux-là n'avaient besoin de personne, après tout. Ils étaient grands et aimaient la solitude, en particulier Robin qui...

Robin qui... le regardait à cet instant précis ?

\- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Il sursauta si fort en voyant la tête de sa nakama qui dépassait du sol de la cabane qu'il rebondit sur le plafond dans un bruit sourd avant de s'écraser sur le plancher, une main sur la bosse qui se formait déjà sur son crâne et l'autre crispée sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est drôle, que cela vous effraie autant à chaque fois. Rigola doucement l'archéologue.

\- NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA, ROBIN ! Lui hurla Luffy en tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Au pied de l'arbre, le sabreur toisait impatiemment la brune qui avait fermé les yeux, les bras croisés.

\- C'est lui qui vient de crier ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée.

\- Pourquoi il répondait pas s'il est là, alors ? Commença à s'énerver le vert.

\- Une petite minute, s'il te plait, trancha Robin.

En haut, elle menait un petit combat de regard avec son capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-il par demander, pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Zoro et moi sommes venus voir comment tu allais.

\- Zoro est là aussi ?

\- Oui, en bas. Pouvons-nous monter ?

\- Euh... Si vous voulez... Soupira le capitaine en se relevant mollement.

Sa pause était apparemment terminée, retour à la réalité. Il soupira bruyamment après que la tête de la brune ait disparu et il ramassa une bouteille d'eau pour se rincer la gorge. Son second atterrit lourdement sur la branche avoisinante de la cabane un instant plus tard, suivie de peu par l'archéologue qui était docilement passée par la trappe.

\- T'aurais dû choisir un endroit encore plus chiant pour te planquer, grogna le sabreur tout en vérifiant que sa jambe mécanique ne s'était pas désaxée, apparemment pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

\- Le but d'une cachette est qu'elle soit difficile d'accès, non ? Plaisanta la brune à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'entendais pas t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure ou quoi ?! L'ignora le vert.

Luffy se gratta la tête, encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- Hm, nan. J'dormais.

\- Tu _dormais_ ? Interrogea le second en haussant un sourcil suspicieux. Il est genre 16h de l'après-midi, tu sais.

\- Et alors ? J'suis fatigué en ce moment. Répondit nonchalamment Luffy en se détournant d'eux.

Zoro voulut insister mais Robin lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule pour l'arrêter et fit un petit signe de tête discret vers son capitaine comme pour montrer à son nakama qu'il y avait quelque chose à remarquer.

Et effectivement, maintenant que Zoro l'observait mieux, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le chapeau de paille. Ces cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux noirs, ces joues creusées, ces épaules encore plus affaissées qu'avant, ce teint légèrement maladif...

\- Luffy... T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le sabreur, perplexe. T'as vraiment une sale tronche.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de tact alors que le concerné faisait une moue boudeuse à son second.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tronche ? Ronchonna-t-il. Si c'est pour me dire ça, 'z'aviez pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin, merci bien.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Luffy, nous sommes venus nous assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. Tenta de rattraper la jeune femme. Nous ne voulons pas t'ennuyer, nous savons très bien que tu as besoin de rester seul. Seulement...

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil curieux en attendant la suite.

\- ... Tu... Enfin... Bredouilla Robin, perdant un peu de son assurance légendaire dans sa peur de heurter son cadet. Tu manges bien, ici ? Tu sembles avoir perdu un peu de poids...

\- Et tu schlingues, aussi. Ajouta Zoro, l'état d'esprit à des lieux de celui de sa compagne. Je rêve ou t'as pas changé de fringues depuis qu'on est arrivés ?!

Le visage tiré entre l'irritation et la surprise, le brun se renifla nonchalamment avant de faire une grimace.

\- Oh la vache ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Genre t'avais pas remarqué avant. J'te sens d'ici, mon vieux, se moqua allègrement Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

\- ... J'ai p't'être un peu zappé de me laver... Marmonna le petit capitaine, les lèvres et le regard fuyants.

\- T'as de la chance que Nami soit pas là, soupira le vert. Je pense qu'elle t'aurait démoli.

\- Et pourquoi, en fait ?! S'écria soudain le chapeau de paille. J'suis en vacances là, j'demande rien à personne, alors j'ai bien l'droit de flemmarder un peu, nan ?! Qui ça dérange ?!

\- Personne, Luffy ! Le rassura l'archéologue. C'est simplement un peu inhabituel de te voir dans un tel laisser-aller, c'est tout.

\- Sérieusement, tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'as fait que pioncer depuis que t'es arrivé ici ?! S'exclama le sabreur à son tour. Il a fière allure le roi des pirates, tiens !

\- Ferme-la, Zoro ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Répliqua le brun.

Le second soupira d'un air las.

\- J'ai pas de problème, Luffy. Comprends-moi, je veux juste que t'ailles mieux. Et là excuse-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que ton état empire plus qu'autre chose. C'est limite flippant. Si c'est pour que tu te ramasses sur toi-même et que tu passes tes journées à roupiller, autant qu'on te récupère et qu'on te retape à notre manière !

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la solution, fine lame.

\- T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?! Cingla le sabreur. Parce que si on le laisse tout seul dans cet état, je te raconte pas la dérouillée que va nous mettre Chopper quand il le verra ! Il a perdu combien, là ? Trois kilos facile ?!

\- Hey, j'suis toujours là, hein, fit remarquer Luffy, renfrogné.

\- Mais même si cela lui permet de rester en bonne santé physique, retourner avec nous sur le Sunny ne le fera pas aller mieux mentalement. Continua calmement l'archéologue. Sinon, il irait déjà mieux depuis longtemps. C'est toi même qui lui avait conseillé de se laisser du temps, il me semble. L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

\- J'l'ai pas oublié, claqua Zoro. Mais si c'est pour qu'il se laisse aller comme ça, je préfère lui laisser rien du tout et qu'il reparte avec nous ! J'vais lui dégoter deux-trois marines à éclater, tu vas voir que ça ira tout de suite mi-

\- HEYYY ! J'SUIS PLUS UN GOSSE ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOULOIR DÉCIDER DE TRUCS À MA PLACE ! S'emporta le Chapeau de paille. C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME, LÀ ?! VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ET DE M'ATTENDRE JUSQU'À CE QUE JE REVIENNE, MAIS JE PEUX PAS PRENDRE DU TEMPS POUR MOI SI VOUS VENEZ M'EMMERDER AVEC VOS REMARQUES À LA CON ! POUR L'INSTANT JE RESTE ICI, DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE CABANE, ET SI ÇA VOUS PLAIT PAS, ET BEN C'EST PAREIL ! MAINTENANT, CASSEZ-VOUS DE LÀ !

Ceci laissa les deux amis complétement hébétés. Ne les voyant pas réagir, Luffy tourna les talons dans une moue boudeuse et alla se planquer dans le haut de l'arbre qu'il grimpa rapidement à l'aide de ses bras élastiques.

Robin fut la première à récupérer ses esprits et poussa Zoro vers la sortie, réalisant bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister : Luffy n'était pas à l'article de la mort et souhaitait qu'on le laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour le moment. Ils rentrèrent à Fuchsia en silence, silence qui fut même total après que la brune, perdue dans ses pensées et ayant relâché sa vigilance, prit conscience que l'épéiste avait encore divergé elle ne savait où. Elle ne chercha pas pour autant à le retrouver et prit la direction du Sunny pour y passer sa nuit.

De son côté, le sabreur avait continué à tourner en rond en grognant bien après que le soleil ne se soit couché, et c'est complétement éreinté qu'il retrouva enfin les habitations de Fuchsia. Néanmoins, cette balade forcée en solitaire lui avait permis de réfléchir posément et c'est le cerveau fumant qu'il regagna sa chambre à l'auberge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, vous avez vu, on entend beaucoup plus parler d'Ace, en ce moment ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, hein ? Hein hein ? Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ? :D
> 
> ... Mais évidemment que je me fous de vous et que j'ai le coeur brisé aussiiiiiii ;www;
> 
> Sinon j'aime trop ce trio Zoro, Luffy et Robin. Je ne pensais pas que je prendrais tant de plaisir à les faire interagir entre eux. Ça fait un peu le papa, la maman et le fils adolescent en pleine crise... xD
> 
> Allez n'oubliez pas que j'vous aime et j'vous dis à très vite pour la suiiiiite !


	20. Le combat

.Le lendemain, Zoro se réveilla tard mais frais et plus motivé que jamais. Après avoir bien déjeuné, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la forêt et s'enfonça entre les arbres, bien décidé à rejoindre rapidement la cabane de son capitaine.

C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur son sens de l'ori... Sur sa malchance légendaire qui faisait que les arbres de toutes les putains de forêts qu'il traversait finissaient toujours pas bouger tous seuls. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva enfin la sortie, mais pour tomber sur une falaise au bord de la mer. Il rebroussa donc chemin et déboucha de nouveau sur une sorte de large plaine d'ordures qui précédait les immenses murs d'une ville fortifiée. Dépité, il revint encore sur ses pas en grognant, et sortit une troisième fois de la forêt, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il était carrément revenu du côté de Fuchsia. Ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant, il mit son énervement de côté et continua sa marche. Il retrouva enfin ce foutu arbre alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, que son ventre hurlait famine et que le moignon de sa jambe le démangeait comme jamais. Il fut soulagé de trouver Luffy au pied dudit arbre, en train de se faire cuire un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à un gros chat sur un feu de camp improvisé.

\- Hey, l'appela-t-il pour le faire sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles le capitaine semblait se noyer.

\- Uh ?! Sursauta le brun. Zoro ?!

Épuisé de sa trop longue marche, le sabreur se laissa tomber lourdement près du feu de camp sans plus de cérémonie et découpa un morceau de la bestiole pour imiter son cadet.

\- ... Qu'est'ce' tu veux ? Lui siffla Luffy d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pour l'instant, juste bouffer, répondit-il sans lui accorder le moindre regard. J'ai passé ma journée à traverser cette putain de forêt, chui vanné.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec Robin ?

\- J'lui ai pas dit que je venais. 'Fallait que je te parle.

Luffy se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même. Il en avait marre de parler.

\- Mais ça peut attendre demain, si tu veux bien me laisser pieuter ici pour cette nuit. Continua le vert. J'ai besoin d'être un minimum en forme et toi aussi.

\- Uh ? En forme pour quoi ?

\- Pour faire un combat.

Celle-là, le capitaine ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son second d'un air incrédule.

\- ... C'est pour me punir de ce que j'vous ai dit hier ? Demanda-t-il, un peu penaud.

\- J'm'en branle de ce que t'as dit hier, Luffy. J'comprends que cette idée de combat te paraisse soudaine, mais ça fait cinq mois que c'est jamais le bon moment. Et vu que tu continues à t'enfoncer dans ta connerie, le bon moment est pas près de venir, donc merde. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Le brun ne pigeait rien du tout à ce qu'il lui racontait. Il continua de regarder le bretteur engloutir son morceau de viande, attendant la suite.

\- J'suis censé devenir le meilleur sabreur et toi, t'es le putain de roi des pirates, Luffy. T'es arrivé à un tel niveau pour battre Teach et Sakazuki qu'y'a pas grand monde actuellement qui pourrait se vanter d'être meilleur que toi. Je serais d'ailleurs le premier à pas m'en vanter. J'aurais peut-être pu si j'avais encore ma foutue jambe, mais le fait est que je l'ai plus et que j'ai sûrement sérieusement perdu de mon niveau au passage. J'ai besoin de savoir à quel point j'suis encore à la hauteur.

Luffy analysait à présent les mots de son nakama, un peu chamboulé.

\- ... À la hauteur pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- À la hauteur d'être ton second, abruti.

L'estomac du plus jeune se tordit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses dans son état actuel, alors que son estime de lui-même était au plus bas. Le peu de combat qu'il avait mené ces derniers mois avaient été tellement ridicules qu'il se demandait parfois si c'était bien lui qui avait vaincu l'amiral en chef de la Marine. Incapable de se concentrer pleinement et sa légendaire hargne en moins, il se prenait stupidement des coups qui ne l'auraient même pas atteint en temps normal et foirait facilement une attaque sur deux, même face à des petites frappes. Si Zoro et lui s'affrontaient maintenant, le sabreur lui mettrait une raclée monumentale. Et il réaliserait que c'était plutôt lui qui n'était peut-être plus à la hauteur, finalement.

\- Hey. Arrête ça. L'appela soudainement le vert, l'air mauvais.

Bordel, il n'avait même pas remarqué que de petites larmes discrètes coulaient de nouveau le long de ses joues sans prévenir. Il les essuya vivement, honteux de se montrer si faible face à son ami. Mais Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et lui agrippa violemment l'épaule à lui en faire mal, le forçant à le regarder. Il paraissait furieux.

\- Tu vas bien manger et dormir, et demain on va s'affronter. Et je te préviens Luffy : t'as intérêt à y mettre toutes tes tripes, sinon j'hésiterais pas à te donner une bonne raison de chialer comme un bébé.

Luffy voulut répliquer, mais un sanglot qu'il refusait de laisser échapper lui bloquait la gorge. Il se contenta de toiser son second en se pinçant les lèvres dans une grimace ridicule, acquiesçant doucement, acculé par le regard noir.

Ils finirent pas monter pour se coucher et le plus jeune bloqua devant les lits de fortune qu'il avait fini par faire fusionner ensemble pour se faire un méga cocon, comme il l'avait nommé dans sa tête. Il inspecta Zoro de haut en bas, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de la marche à suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda le vert qui avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Euuh... C'est, hum... Bafouilla-t-il, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il ne savait pas où se mettre. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'A-Ace... Dort ici... Du coup...

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils en notant la petite hésitation à prononcer le prénom de l'ancien Poings ardents.

\- Du coup ? L'incita-t-il à continuer.

\- ... Du coup... ça te va si tu dors par terre ? Répondit Luffy en fuyant le plus possible son regard.

L'aîné lui frappa violemment le crâne avec le Wadô encore dans son étui qu'il était en train de retirer de sa ceinture pour le poser à terre avec ses deux frères.

\- File moi un futon ou j'te découpe.

À contre coeur et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Luffy finit par lui céder son propre futon, son oreiller et sa couverture, dans lesquels Zoro se laissa tomber avec délectation, décidément bien trop épuisé de sa journée. Il n'avait jamais autant marché depuis la perte de sa jambe et les frottements trop répétés de la cicatrice sur le membre artificiel –aussi confortable était-il- finissait par le lancer parfois furieusement, voir même à lui faire vraiment mal. Il se décida d'ailleurs à l'ôter pour cette nuit, l'air frais allant certainement faire le plus grand bien à sa chair malmenée. Luffy le regarda faire d'un air curieux, assit en tailleur sur son futon –ou plutôt celui d'Ace-, juste à côté.

\- Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Parfois.

\- ... C'est vrai que t'as l'impression qu'elle est toujours là ? Ta vraie jambe ?

\- ... Ça arrive, ouais. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que mon pied me démange. C'est bizarre, comme sensation.

\- Et t'as récupéré tout ton équilibre, maintenant ?

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine. Il avait vraiment du mal à le suivre, ces derniers temps. Il passait du déprimé enfermé dans son silence buté au joyeux Luffy curieux à une vitesse incroyable, et vice-versa. Il se demanda distraitement si le brun en avait seulement conscience.

\- Ça, tu le verras demain. Lui répondit finalement le sabreur avec un sourire carnassier. Dors, maintenant. Chui claqué moi.

Il retomba lourdement dans les couvertures, sa jambe libérée de son entrave le faisant déjà moins souffrir. Il se positionna un peu mieux et respira inconsciemment le tissu qui l'entourait.

\- Ah la vache ! Ça schlingue cette merde ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour observer la literie, l'air un peu écœuré.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda innocemment Luffy à côté, également couché. Faut dire que ça traine là depuis que j'suis parti, ça a dû prendre la poussière.

\- ... Et tu les as pas lavé en revenant, j'suppose ?

\- Pourquoi j'les aurais lavé ?

\- ... C'est quand la dernière fois que tu les as lavé, en fait ?

\- Alors lààààà ! S'exclama Luffy, mettant sa mémoire en marche. Ça devait être quand Dadan nous les a piqué... J'dirais, un ou deux ans avant qu'Ace parte.

Dans le noir de la cabane, l'œil de Zoro s'ouvra en grand sous l'horreur de l'information. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se tourna doucement sur le dos en se promettant de ne surtout pas rapprocher son nez des draps de la nuit. Puis, après un moment de flottement, sa voix rauque perça de nouveau le silence.

\- Y'a une rivière pas loin, non ? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda. Demain, j'te balance dedans avec toute cette merde et t'as pas intérêt à en ressortir tant que votre odeur sera pas un minimum supportable.

\- La ferme, j'le ferais pas. Et j'pue pas tant que ça, d'abord.

\- C'est que t'as le pif bouché alors, vieux crado.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Se retrouver ici avec quelqu'un qui lui était cher, même si ce n'était pas Ace, lui mettait vraiment du baume au coeur. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha des couvertures de Zoro, cherchant le contact sans même le réaliser. Mais après s'être tourné et retourné dans un sens et dans l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes sans trouver de position qui lui convenait, le sabreur arriva au bout de sa patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à remuer dans tous les sens, encore ?!

\- J'arrive pas à bien me mettre, c'est pas ma faute !

\- T'avais pas autant de vers au cul sur le bateau...

\- C'est parce que j'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, après avoir fait que ça pendant une semaine... Mais j'te jure que tu vas dormir, parce que j'veux que tu sois en pleine forme demain. Alors ferme les yeux et arrête de bouger.

Luffy essaya d'obéir sagement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le démangeait beaucoup trop et qui gardait sa conscience en total éveil. Il se mit à cogiter pour trouver ce que c'était et mit finalement le doigt dessus après avoir observé la silhouette de profil de son second.

\- ... Zoro, je peux te faire un câlin ?

Une nouvelle fois, le vert ouvrit violemment l'œil pour l'écarquiller.

\- Va te faire foutre, Luffy.

\- S'teeee plaiiiiiiit !

\- Non.

\- Un tout petit !

\- Non.

\- Allez ! Je pose juste ma tête sur toi, sinon !

\- Non.

\- Contre ton bras, alors.

\- TU VAS ME LAISSER DORMIR, OUI OU MERDE ?! Lui hurla finalement l'aîné en lui cognant le crâne.

Il se repositionna dos dans le futon, maudissant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir fait arriver ici aussi tard et le forcer ainsi à passer la nuit avec cet ahuri. Néanmoins, sa capacité exceptionnelle à s'endormir plus vite que la lumière fit de nouveau des merveilles, puisqu'il sombra quelques minutes plus tard.

Vicieusement, lorsque Luffy entendit les premiers ronflements légers, il rapprocha son futon de celui de son second et se lova contre lui, respirant l'odeur bien connue de son kimono. Retrouvant enfin une paix relative, il ne se sentit même pas partir à son tour.

.

Zoro fut tiré de son doux sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit par des marmonnements tout près de lui. N'ayant même pas besoin d'analyser plus longtemps la situation, il comprit que cet enfoiré de Luffy avait profité de son assoupissement pour se coller à lui malgré son refus. Agacé par cette violation d'intimité, il alla pour le repousser lorsqu'un mot plus distinct que les autres parmi le baragouinage étouffé de son capitaine lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Ace... A-Ace...

Le sabreur avorta son geste et consentit à ouvrir l'œil pour observer le corps lové contre lui : des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues légèrement rosies par le chagrin de son cadet. Zoro se mordit la lèvre, aussi peiné que tiraillé. Finalement, il retourna à son sommeil en s'efforçant de faire fi de cette pression chaleureuse et légèrement tremblante contre son bras gauche.

.

Au matin, il se réveilla le premier et constata immédiatement qu'un bras élastique lui agrippait férocement le torse, tandis que la bouche de son propriétaire lui bavait allègrement sur son biceps mis à nu il ne savait comment. Avec un soupir, il se dégagea doucement de la prise et renfila rapidement son attirail pour descendre de l'arbre. En bas, il s'étira avec délice, profitant de la brise fraîche et du silence apaisant de la forêt. Il constata que la moitié de la carcasse de la bestiole qu'avait chassé son cadet hier était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il n'y avait pas plus fait attention que cela la veille à cause de sa fatigue, mais Luffy n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup mangé. Ceci expliquait l'apparente perte de poids du Chapeau de paille. Sur le Sunny, Luffy continuait à s'empiffrer à peu près normalement, même si le cuistot leur avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque que leur capitaine ne lui collait plus au train pour avoir du rab et que les réserves n'étaient plus régulièrement visitées en douce.

Cette pensée arracha un long soupir au bretteur. Il espérait vraiment que Luffy soit en forme pour leur affrontement, mais il en doutait. À défaut, il aurait au moins à le pousser à bout pour le motiver à y aller à fond, mais ce n'était pas gagné non plus. Il observa rapidement les alentours avant de partir en quête d'un petit déjeuner plus appétissant que la carcasse qui commençait déjà à pourrir.

Il revint deux heures plus tard, un gros oiseau qu'il espérait ragoûtant sur l'épaule et en ayant même profité pour se décrasser dans la rivière avoisinante. Il ralluma le feu et découpa des morceaux de l'animal pour le déposer dans les braises fumantes avant de se motiver à remonter à l'arbre pour voir ou en était son capitaine. Avec sa jambe, l'emplacement de cette maudite cabane n'était vraiment pas l'idéale et il préférait sauter de branche en branche plutôt que de tenter d'escalader l'écorce.

Arrivé en haut en quelques sauts habiles, il constata que son cadet dormait toujours comme un bienheureux. Il le réveilla d'un léger coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Allez debout là-dedans ! On a un truc à faire aujourd'hui, j'te rappelle !

\- Gggnnn ? Bava à moitié Luffy, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Qu'ess't'as ? J'veux dormiblbllrzzzz...

Et il se rendormit aussi sec. Après un instant de flottement, Zoro réitéra son coup de pied, mais en l'envoyant valser deux mètres plus loin cette fois.

\- Bouge. Je t'attends en bas pour le ptit déj'.

Les fesses en l'air et le visage écrasé contre le plancher, le brun regretta immédiatement sa première pensée qu'il avait passé une nuit réellement reposante avec le sabreur à ses côtés. Il alla pour le rejoindre d'un pas traînant mais, tête dans les vapes oblige, il manqua une prise dans sa descente et s'écrasa au sol trois bons mètres plus bas.

Zoro le regarda d'un air désabusé tout en mâchouillant sa cuisse juteuse, assit juste devant le feu.

\- C'est à se demander comment t'as pu survivre tout seul ici quand t'étais gosse.

\- J'étais pas réveillé par la chaussure d'un enfoiré, déjà. Bougonna le brun tout en se redressant sur ses fesses tant bien que mal avant de le rejoindre.

\- Bon, t'as pas oublié le programme ? Tu vas te décrasser à la rivière et après tu nous trouves un bon endroit pour que j'te mette ta raclée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement que j'aille me laver ?! Lui répliqua le capitaine en déchiquetant avec rage son propre morceau de viande. En plus ça sert à rien si on se bat juste après !

Le sabreur le toisa de haut en bas d'un air méprisant.

\- C'est pour me donner bonne conscience. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. J'aurais moins l'impression de taper sur un pauvre clodo sans défense.

\- J't'emmerde !

Le vert éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Luffy finissait de grignoter sa viande en boudant. Il se releva rapidement pour se diriger vers la rivière.

\- Luffy. L'arrêta net le second de l'équipage. Mange plus que ça, t'as rien avalé.

\- J'ai plus faim ! Et fous moi la paix ! J'suis plus un foutu gosse ! Râla le concerné en s'enfonçant entre les arbres sans se retourner.

\- ... Ça, ça reste encore à prouver. Marmonna le vert pour lui-même.

Une petite heure plus tard, Zoro suivait son capitaine à travers la forêt pour qu'il leur dégote un bon coin en vue de leur affrontement. Enfin décrassé, le brun avait ôté son t-shirt gorgé de sueur et n'avait gardé que son bermuda et son chapeau qui pendait dans son dos. Il avait déjà un peu meilleure mine et le bretteur était ravi de constater, à sa marche rapide et déterminée, qu'il avait l'air plus motivé à la perspective de ce combat que la veille. Luffy s'arrêta une troisième fois dans une petite clairière dégagée que Zoro observa à peine une seconde avant de commenter, tranchant :

\- Non plus.

\- Rhaaa, mais tu me fais chier à la fin ! S'emporta son cadet. C'est quoi l'problème ? Tu m'as demandé des terrains dégagés, non ?!

\- C'est trop petit. T'as l'air d'oublier notre force à tous les deux. J'ai pas envie de raser la forêt dans laquelle t'as grandi.

Le capitaine roula des yeux pour toute réponse.

\- Y'a pas plus grand, dans le coin ? Insista le vert.

\- Pfff, tu m'soûles... Soupira le cadet en serrant la mâchoire. Par ici.

Après un autre long moment de marche, ils sortirent finalement de la forêt et Zoro reconnut l'étrange décharge qu'il avait déjà aperçu la veille.

\- Ça va, c'est assez grand pour toi, là ? Siffla Luffy entre ses dents.

Zoro s'avança tranquillement parmi les différents amoncellements de détritus. Il y avait quelques badauds ici et là qui les observaient d'un œil curieux, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour les gêner. Dans tous les cas, c'était toujours mieux que la forêt qui limitait beaucoup trop le champ de vision et aurait donné un avantage considérable à Luffy.

\- ... C'est parfait. Finit-il par répondre avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans même laisser le temps à Luffy de se mettre en condition, il dégaina le Kitetsu à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 _\- Îttoryû : Sanbyakurokujû Pound Hô_ !

La lame d'air trancha la terre et balaya tout ce qu'il se trouvait aux alentours en un instant. Le capitaine l'évita par pur réflexe et se tourna vivement vers son second, légèrement étonné mais une lueur enflammée s'allumant au fond de ses iris. Soutenant son regard, Zoro prit tout son temps pour se coiffer de son bandana puis dégainer Shûsui suivit du Wadô, qu'il cala entre ses dents.

\- ... Ok, t'as vraiment pas envie de rigoler, hein... Commenta platement Luffy tout en attrapant son chapeau de paille pour l'enfoncer un grand coup sur sa tête.

Le sabreur se cala en position d'attaque, tandis que son capitaine inspirait un grand coup.

 _\- Santoryû_...

_\- Gomu Gomu noooo..._

\- ... _Enbima Yonezu ONI GIRI_ !

Le vert fonda sur son adversaire toutes lames devant mais le brun esquiva sur la gauche et se retrouva dans le dos de son second.

 _\- Elephant Gatling Gun_!

Une pluie de poings géants chargés de Haki s'abattit sur le sabreur, qui se retourna vivement pour la bloquer aisément à l'aide de ses sabres et repoussa même un des coups qui rebondit en arrière, faisant perdre un très court l'instant son équilibre à Luffy. Profitant de cette ouverture, Zoro bondit en avant.

 _\- Santoryû : Tora Gari_ !

Le sabreur eut un léger sursaut nerveux en voyant que son attaque avait touché le brun de plein fouet dans les côtes, mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il constata que le Haki de l'armement recouvrait le torse de son capitaine. Celui-ci cracha tout de même ses poumons sous la puissance du coup qui l'avait projeté en arrière mais ré-aspira bien vite de l'air pour se faire gonfler d'un coup et ainsi rebondir sur le sol. Ejecté dans les airs, il prit une seconde inspiration : Zoro voulait y aller à fond d'entrée, il n'allait pas le décevoir.

 _\- Gear Fourth_ !

Luffy se mordit violemment l'avant-bras pour souffler dedans de toute la puissance de ses poumons et l'instant d'après, il fut enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée quelques secondes et réatterit violemment sur le sol, à quelques mètres de son compagnon.

 _\- SNAKEMAN_ !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il envoya en direction de Zoro un bras élastique teinté de noir qui le manqua de peu, mais le bretteur sauta en l'air pour être sûr d'avoir le temps d'attaquer avant qu'il ne se prenne le retour de l'attaque, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres : son capitaine n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir en passant directement dans l'une de ses formes les plus puissantes. Il prenait finalement ce combat totalement au sérieux et Zoro comptait bien le faire danser comme jamais.

 _\- SANTÔRYÛ ÔGI : SANZEN SEKAI_ !

La vitesse extraordinaire que prodiguait le Snakeman à Luffy lui permit d'esquiver de nouveau cette attaque monstrueuse, mais cela déchiqueta les environs en dessous, faisant prendre leurs jambes à leur cou aux quatre spectateurs trop curieux qui pensaient encore pouvoir survivre s'ils restaient dans le coin. Toujours aussi rapide, le chapeau de paille vint directement au corps au corps et Zoro dut user de toute sa force physique pour bloquer le coup de poing qu'il lui envoya. Ayant réussi tant bien que mal à le repousser, ils échangèrent des coups ultra-rapides pendant quelques instants, aucun n'arrivant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement, c'est Luffy qui rompit l'échange en premier pour se reculer et prendre de l'élan.

 _\- Gomu Gomu no Jet Culverin_ !

Zoro parvint à faire dévier le coup mais réalisa son erreur au même moment : face au Snakeman, il valait bien mieux encaisser qu'esquiver.

Le poing noir lui revint par l'arrière et il ne put l'éviter, ayant eu tout juste le temps de faire un virage à 90 degrés sur lui-même : il se prit violemment le coup dans l'épaule et fut projeté en direction de Luffy. Ce dernier courra vers lui pour le rejoindre plus vite et l'accueillit en le frappant à la gorge de l'intérieur de son bras, le renvoyant valser dans l'autre sens alors que Zoro eut la trachée écrasée un court instant et que la violence du coup se répercutait dans sa nuque. Ne s'attendant pas à un choc pareil, il retomba lourdement sur le sol en faisant des roulés-boulés.

Il essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible en s'étranglant à moitié tant sa toux était virulente –ce qui lui avait fait lâcher Wadô à sa grande colère-, et mit inconsciemment Shûsui et Kitetsu en protection devant lui. Il salua vivement ce réflexe qui lui permit de bloquer un nouveau poing de Luffy qu'il n'avait pas senti arriver à cause de son étourdissement passager. Reprenant pleinement ses esprits, il croisa le regard de son nakama. Malgré ses sourcils froncés que lui imposait le Gear Fourth, aucune émotion ne passait dans les yeux rouges. Le Roi des pirates semblait simplement particulièrement concentré et Zoro réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer le comportement de son capitaine durant un simple affrontement « amical ». Toutes les autres fois, Luffy avait eu cette rage sous-jacente au fond de ces prunelles, celle qui dévoilait tous les enjeux du combat et qui hurlait qu'il était inconcevable qu'il perde. Mais évidemment, il ne lisait rien de cela sur le visage du chapeau de paille à cet instant.

Il eut soudainement un doute quant à la réelle volonté du brun de le battre et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Il retrouva sa vigueur et repoussa violemment Luffy en arrière, tout en profitant de cette seconde de répit pour récupérer le Wadô. Il bloqua un nouveau coup de poing de haki et en profita pour réfléchir : en prenant directement sa forme la plus rapide, il était persuadé que Luffy avait voulu prendre l'avantage sur son nouvel handicap. Avec cette jambe mécanique, le sabreur avait considérablement perdu en vitesse et il ne pourrait jamais atteindre l'élastique avec ses attaques les plus puissantes pour le moment, il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de le ralentir.

Il lui fonça donc de nouveau dessus, ayant déjà remarqué que le Snakeman était légèrement moins efficace au corps à corps. Il s'appliqua donc à coller Luffy au train du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'ayant de cesse de l'assaillir : il allait bien finir par relâcher son attention et se laisser atteindre.

Sauf que le chapeau de paille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et après avoir passé quelques longues minutes à esquiver et bloquer les coups de sabre rageurs de son nakama, il finit par comprimer ses jambes pour bondir un grand coup en arrière et prendre de l'élan. Son bras noir se comprima sur lui-même dans un grincement presque mécanique.

 _\- Gomu Gomu no... KING COBRAAAAAAA_ !

Zoro écarquilla les yeux : il n'avait aucun idée de comment il allait pouvoir éviter celle-là. Néanmoins son corps réagit plus rapidement que son esprit.

 _\- SANTORYÛ : MAKI_ ! Hurla-t-il comme pour mettre encore plus de puissance dans son coup.

Il ne put éviter le poing de haki qui s'abattit violemment sur son visage, lui arrachant presque la mâchoire et l'envoyant valser à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Néanmoins dans le même temps, il put remarquer que la tornade qu'il avait créé fit mouche, puisqu'elle propulsa violemment Luffy dans les airs. Le vert mit quelques secondes à se relever, cette fois véritablement sonné par le coup. Il se remit néanmoins sur ses jambes et, apercevant son capitaine se relever à son tour à une bonne distance de là et lui foncer de nouveau dessus, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- ... _Santoryû ôgi_... Commença-t-il plus calme, fermant son unique œil pour rassembler ses forces et commençant à faire tournoyer ses sabres sur eux-mêmes. _Ichidai Sanzen... DAISEN SEKAI_ !

Il ignora par quelle sorte de miracle, mais Luffy reçut la puissante attaque de plein fouet. Zoro eut une seconde de flottement en voyant le corps de son capitaine être envoyé à des dizaines de mètres de là, avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité. Il manqua de se flanquer le nez par terre en se lançant trop vite dans un sprint pour rejoindre Luffy le plus rapidement possible. Cette foutue jambe n'était vraiment pas idéale pour courir et il fit le trajet en claudiquant. Lorsqu'il dépassa l'amas d'ordures qui lui bouchait la vue, il découvrit son capitaine à terre, entouré de quelques courageux qui étaient venu vérifier son état.

\- Luffy ! S'écria Zoro, essoufflé.

Ne le voyant pas du tout bouger, il sortit complétement son esprit du combat et rengaina maladroitement ses sabres tout en continuant sa course. Il fit un dérapé sur les genoux pour conclure les deux derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son nakama et s'enquit immédiatement de son état.

Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas raté. Si le Haki de l'armement de Luffy n'était pas si puissant, le sabreur l'aurait certainement découpé en deux. Il y était sûrement allé trop fort, bordel. Même son capitaine ne pouvait pas encaisser son attaque la plus puissante sans broncher.

Il passa une main douce derrière la nuque du chapeau de paille qui respirait dans un rythme erratique, se tenant la plaie nette qui lui striait maintenant le ventre. Chopper allait le tuer.

\- Luffy... Chui désolé... Cafouilla-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à un tel résultat quand il avait proposé ce combat à l'origine. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le mettre debout, mon gars. Commenta un des badauds curieux.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous battiez si vous êtes potes ?! S'étrangla un autre, perdu. Vous êtes un peu bizarre, v-

Il ferma son clapet devant le regard meurtrier que lui jeta l'ancien chasseur de prime et ils reculèrent tous de quelques pas, par sécurité. Zoro revint sur Luffy qui avait ouvert les yeux et continuait à haleter comme un chien sous la canicule, sourcils froncés.

\- Comment tu te sens... ? Demanda Zoro, un peu hésitant.

\- Ça pique. Se contenta de répondre platement le chapeau de paille, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à son second.

\- ... C'est tout ? T'as pas l'air très bien, pourtant...

\- Nan mais, c'est pas à cause de ton attaque... Siffla Luffy en se mordant à moitié la langue qui semblait refuser catégoriquement de rentrer dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, alors ? S'étonna le sabreur.

\- C'est juste le contrecoup du Gear Fourth...

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu, là ?

\- RORONOA !

Il tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom jusqu'à voir un petit homme courir vivement dans leur direction. Il le reconnut sans peine : c'était le bandit qui les avait accompagné, lui et Robin, à la cabane de Luffy la veille, même s'il avait complétement oublié son nom. L'homme arriva à leur hauteur à son tour, évaluant rapidement les dégâts de son protégé.

\- Dogra ?! Hoqueta Luffy, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je repartais de Grey Terminal quand j'ai vu votre combat... Très impressionnant, d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard légèrement craintif à Zoro. Venez, je vous conduis au repaire pour qu'on puisse le soigner.

.

Assit contre le mur extérieur de la maison des bandits bras croisés, Zoro était plongé en pleine réflexion. Il avait laissé son capitaine entre les mains de Dadan et ses hommes mais il ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci pour lui. Même s'il lui avait asséné son coup le plus puissant –celui-là même avec lequel il était venu à bout de cet enfoiré de Shiryû-, Luffy en avait vu des pires. Il avait survécu tellement de fois à des blessures bien plus nombreuses et plus profondes. Quant à sa résistance au Gear Fourth...

C'était sur ce point que l'épéiste se retournait le cerveau depuis leur combat. Au sommet de ses capacités et plus particulièrement durant son combat contre Teach, son capitaine avait encore repoussé les limites de son endurance et avait combattu de toutes ses forces dans sa forme la plus puissante pendant de longues et éreintantes heures. Et même avant cela, Zoro l'avait déjà vu maintenir le Gear Fourth ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité avant qu'il ne fatigue vraiment.

Or, leur combat avait duré tout au plus une demie heure. Une demie heure même pas à fond et il était déjà éreinté ?

Et même mis cela à part, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de son capitaine. Juste au moment où Zoro allait lui asséner son attaque finale, il lui avait foncé dessus sans broncher et sans chercher à la bloquer ou encore moins à l'esquiver, comme s'il avait volontairement voulu se prendre le coup de plein fouet…

Comme si son capitaine avait fait exprès de perdre…

Une ombre lui cacha soudainement le soleil et il releva l'œil pour observer Luffy, le torse fraîchement bandé, qui était sorti le rejoindre. Cela ne l'arracha pas de ses pensées pour autant et il se contenta d'observer le gamin de haut en bas.

Il s'en était douté, pourtant. Que cet imbécile n'aurait jamais la volonté et encore moins la force pour y aller à cent pourcents. Il avait maigri, son teint était pâle et son regard morne. Il n'avait plus d'endurance, encore moins de motivation et ce combat ne comportait aucune sorte d'enjeu à ses yeux.

Mais tout de même : qu'il l'insulte au point de le laisser gagner... ?

\- ... Me dis pas que tu m'en veux d'avoir perdu ? Demanda l'intéressé qui n'avait certainement aucune idée des déboires intérieurs de son nakama.

Zoro soupira bruyamment et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

\- T'as pas perdu. Annonça le vert.

\- ... Ah non ?

\- Nan. Ce combat ne compte pas. On en refera un autre plus tard.

Luffy haussa les sourcils, doublement intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ça compte pas ? Et c'est quand, « plus tard » ?

\- J'en sais rien. À toi de me le dire, puisque ça dépend de toi. Se contenta-t-il d'expliquer en continuant de le jauger lourdement.

Le brun ne répondit rien, comprenant bien trop vite le sous-entendu. Il se contenta de fuir l'œil inquisiteur, mal à l'aise. Le sabreur inspira profondément, un peu déçu.

\- Raccompagne-moi à Fuchsia. Ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne lui demanda en amorçant la marche.

\- ... Okay, mais par contre c'est de l'autre côté.

\- ... La ferme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai galérééééééééé ma raaaaace à écrire ce combaaaaaaaaat bwaaaaaaah ! J'ai voulu faire un peu de fanservice-vitéf pour les amoureux des fights et mettre un peu de piment d'Espelette dans cette fic qui ne bouge pas beaucoup, j'espère du coup vraiment vraiment qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review !
> 
> Les gens à jour dans les scans remarqueront qu'il y a quelque chose qui « cloche » avec Zoro pendant le combat (je reste vague pour rien spoil) : c'est vraiment à contrecœur que je n'ai pas spoilé, pour respecter justement celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à jour. Fuck my life, mon coeur saigne. Lisez vite l'arc de Wano les gars, il se passe trop de trucs trop bieeeeen !
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage très apprécié va faire son apparition... (et il était temps, damn !)
> 
> See you o/


	21. Disparition

.Après avoir manqué de le perdre à travers la forêt une bonne dizaine de fois, Luffy avait fini par agripper le sabreur par son kimono et le trainait derrière lui, ignorant ses protestations. Ils marchaient à travers les arbres dans un silence religieux, tous les deux dans un état de colère palpable. Zoro lui en voulait et Luffy lui en voulait de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il lui en voulait. Avoir dû affronter ce regard sur le Sunny plusieurs mois auparavant avait assez refroidi le chapeau de paille pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas de sitôt : son second était déçu. Et merde, décevoir Zoro, ça faisait vraiment, vraiment chier.

Il était stupide de répondre par la colère, il le savait très bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il se sentait si bien, dans sa longue et douce léthargie seul au Mont Corvo et Zoro avait ramené ses gros sabres pour faire ce foutu combat qui n'avait aucun sens et voilà le résultat : il était dans un tel épuisement physique et mental qu'il n'était même plus capable de tenir correctement le Gear Fourth. Et, pire que tout, il avait tellement voulu expédier ce duel rapidement qu'il avait insulté Zoro de la pire des manières pour quelqu'un dont l'honneur importait plus que tout : il l'avait laissé gagner.

Luffy lui-même aurait du mal à se la pardonner, celle-là.

\- Je vais me barrer pour une ou deux semaines. Annonça d'un seul coup Zoro, brisant ainsi le silence pesant entre eux.

Le brun se tourna vers son second pour lui faire face.

\- Hein ? Tu vas partir où ?

\- Chez moi. Finalement, je pense que ça me serait bénéfique de revoir un peu mon maître.

\- Oh, d'accord...

\- Et t'as pas besoin de moi, de toute façon. S'empressa d'ajouter dédaigneusement le vert.

Le chapeau de paille serra la mâchoire. Il fut soulagé qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt au même moment, laissant entrevoir les petites habitations de Fuchsia. Il lâcha enfin le kimono de son second d'un geste sec.

\- Le port est juste en face. Évite de prendre une autre direction comme un crétin. Annonça le brun froidement avant de faire demi-tour dans la forêt, mais une main puissante l'arrêta.

\- ... Chopper nous a dit que tu es la seule personne qui pourra te faire aller mieux. Déclara le sabreur. Alors, essaie de te botter le cul le plus rapidement possible. Ça me fatigue de te voir comme ça.

\- ... C'est faux, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait... Murmura Luffy d'une voix étouffée, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, les sens en alerte.

\- Quoi... ? Qui d'autre peut te faire aller mieux ?

\- ... Laisse tomber.

Luffy se dégagea de la prise de son nakama et s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant, plantant Zoro sur place, interdit et se posant mille question.

.

Le sabreur prit malgré tout la mer le lendemain en direction de son île natale, après avoir bien évidemment prévenu Robin au préalable. Il n'avait pas manqué de lui confier ses inquiétudes à propos de l'issue désastreuse de leur combat et de cette phrase mystérieuse que lui avait confié leur capitaine avant de le quitter la veille, ce qui avait laissé l'archéologue aussi perplexe que lui.

Il quitta l'île de Dawn deux semaines en tout et pour tout, juste le temps de faire le voyage et de profiter un peu de son maître. Il n'avait nul besoin de s'éterniser là-bas. Au contraire de ses autres nakamas, ce n'était pas comme si une famille l'y attendait. Et son inquiétude pour Luffy était trop prenante pour qu'il le laisse seul trop longtemps, même s'il ne doutait pas de la prévenance de Robin.

À son retour, il fut déçu mais pas plus étonné que cela d'apprendre que le chapeau de paille avait continué de faire son coma dans son arbre. Robin lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'y était rendue deux fois et qu'elle avait essayé d'échanger le plus possible avec leur cadet, mais que la désagréable sensation de déranger l'avait passablement refroidi et qu'elle s'était depuis simplement contentée de prendre des nouvelles en passant par les bandits des montagnes. Zoro tenta sa chance à son tour, mais c'est un véritable zombie qu'il trouva dans la cabane décrépie. Il ne douta pas que Luffy était content de le revoir, mais son manque de motivation et son envie bien trop visible qu'il débarrasse rapidement le plancher l'avait refroidi à son tour.

Et finalement, au bout de quelques jours, ce fut au tour de l'archéologue d'annoncer à Zoro qu'elle avait décidé de partir, elle aussi. Elle expliqua au sabreur qu'elle était persuadée que sa présence auprès de Luffy était loin d'être indispensable et que, quitte à attendre un temps plus ou moins long que leur capitaine daigne se reprendre en main, autant qu'elle essaie de retourner étudier les ponéglyphes à Laugh Tale au lieu de s'enterrer dans ce minuscule village dont elle commençait à connaître le moindre pavé par coeur.

Ils prirent soin de bouger le Sunny du petit débarcadère de Fuchsia pour lui trouver un emplacement plus adéquat au port de Goa, déjà bien plus approprié pour un bateau de cette taille. Et c'est en parcourant les rues bondées de la ville fortifiée que Zoro se fit la réflexion que l'endroit serait peut-être plus adapté pour lui également. La forêt où s'enterrait Luffy était bien moins éloignée d'ici que de Fuchsia et si toute cette histoire traînait trop, il pourrait éventuellement se trouver un petit boulot, les économies que leur avait laissé Nami diminuant à vue d'œil.

Un matin, il accompagna donc Robin au port de Goa pour qu'elle y prenne un ferry. Ils se rendaient vers la plateforme d'embarcation du navire lorsqu'il la surprit à zieuter le Sunny amarré un peu plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si Franky le voyait si délaissé, il en serait mortifié. Commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Tu m'étonnes. J'espère qu'on pourra vite le récupérer et retourner sur Grand Line. Lui répondit Zoro en observant la tête de lion à son tour.

\- ... Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais.

Le sabreur revint vers elle et soupira.

\- Je sais que je lui sers à rien pour l'instant, mais je peux pas juste le laisser comme ça. J'dois être là pour lui s'il lui vient l'idée de faire une connerie.

\- Tu as peur qu'il tente de se suicider ?

Zoro déglutit et ne put réprimer un affreux frisson qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- ... Je pensais pas forcément à _ce_ type de connerie. C'que tu peux être glauque, bordel.

\- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle faussement dans un sourire.

\- Tu vas vraiment retourner à Laugh Tale ? Même avec l'Eternal Pose, sans bateau ça va pas être de la tarte.

\- Je verrai bien. Je vais déjà tenter de retourner sur Grand Line, cela sera un bon début.

La sabreur la jaugea un instant avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Ok. Tu passeras le bonjour à Franky de ma part, alors.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi flippant qui voulait en dire long.

\- Tâche de ne pas te perdre, fine lame. Nous serions bien ennuyés si tu venais à mourir de faim au fond d'un fossé.

\- ... Tu n'vas tellement pas me manquer...

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et, à la surprise du sabreur, le serra modestement contre elle.

\- J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps ici. Prends soin de toi, Zoro.

.

Malheureusement pour lui et l'équipage du chapeau de paille, un long mois plus tard, la situation était toujours au point mort. A l'instar de sa nakama, Zoro avait pris sur lui pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec Luffy, s'efforçant de laisser à son capitaine toute la tranquillité nécessaire pour qu'il se reprenne seul en main. Il se rendait au Mont Corvo une fois par semaine pour trinquer avec Dadan et ses hommes et en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles, puisque Dogra continuait à surveiller régulièrement la cabane. Mais la situation n'évoluait pas d'un iota, le petit homme rapportant toujours les mêmes choses : Luffy dormait, chassait, se baladait parfois dans la forêt, et c'était à peu près tout. Il était tout de même venu passer une après-midi avec les bandits quelques jours après le départ de Robin, à leur grand étonnement. Mais cela avait tourné en violente dispute entre Dadan et son protégé et il n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez depuis lors.

Du côté de ses nakamas, avec qui il gardait bien évidemment un contact régulier par escargophone, l'impatience augmentait proportionnellement à leur agacement. Sanji avait déjà menacé plusieurs fois de venir à Dawn pour botter le cul de leur capitaine et le forcer à revenir avec eux prendre la mer, mais Chopper restait catégorique : il fallait qu'ils lui laissent encore du temps. Du moment qu'ils savaient qu'il se portait à peu près bien, ils devaient le laisser gérer seul tant qu'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Zoro, comme les autres, prenait donc son mal en patience tant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait déposé ses valises à Goa et avait même trouvé un petit boulot chez un des forgerons de la ville. Ce n'était définitivement pas une carrière qu'il avait imaginé un jour approcher, mais cela lui permettait d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, trois repas par jour et même un petit bonus pour se prendre une bouteille de saké au bar du coin le soir venu, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il apprenait même quelques petits trucs sur les sabres lorsqu'ils en recevaient un à restaurer à l'atelier, ce qui n'était définitivement pas pour lui déplaire.

C'était d'ailleurs durant une après-midi où il était en train de terminer la restauration d'une épée qu'il reçut une visite à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

\- Le légendaire Roronoa Zoro qui tape de l'enclume ! Si tous les ennemis que tu as défait voyaient ça, ils en auraient de l'urticaire... !

Il releva le nez de son travail tout en essuyant les perles de transpirations de son front pour observer le nouveau venu. Ces cheveux blonds et ce haut de forme bien trop voyant lui disaient vaguement quelque chose... Puis il vit la brûlure sur l'œil gauche et sa mémoire lui revint.

\- Le frangin de Luffy... ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire bienveillant et lui tendit la main.

\- Sabo ! Lui rappela-t-il sans s'en formaliser un instant. On s'est croisé à Dressrosa. Je sais, ça remonte !

Zoro serra la main tendue avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Difficile de t'oublier, vu comment Luffy a chialé pendant des heures après t'avoir revu.

Le blond éclata de rire. Le sabreur alla annoncer à son patron par intérim qu'il prenait une pause et il partit trinquer avec son visiteur impromptu dans une taverne un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Interrogea le vert. J'avais cru comprendre que tu portais pas trop ce pays dans ton coeur.

\- C'est vrai... Dire que la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette ville, je n'étais encore qu'un gamin trop naïf... Répondit Sabo, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Mais ça me gêne moins de revenir maintenant que mon imbécile de frère adoptif a été viré du trône.

\- Ton frère était le roi de la ville ?

\- Du royaume, même ! Précisa-t-il. Mais après la chute des Tenryûbitos, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

\- ... C'est vrai, ça. Tu fais partie de l'armée révolutionnaire, se rappela Zoro. C'est grâce à votre attaque à Marie Joie qu'on a pu faire exploser Red Line aussi facilement.

Sabo lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de fierté.

\- Et oui, c'est grâce à nos efforts combinés que le monde a retrouvé sa liberté ! Alors que nous ne nous étions même pas concerté : si ce n'est pas une incroyable coïncidence, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Rigola-t-il joyeusement. Et malgré ça, nous n'avons fait que nous croiser : je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de revoir mon idiot de petit frère depuis !

Zoro but une longue gorgée de son saké. Dommage pour le blond, car il n'allait certainement pas apprécier l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver ledit petit frère...

\- T'es venu le voir ? Lui demanda le sabreur.

\- Tout juste !

\- Comment tu savais qu'on était là ?

\- Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tout le monde sait que vous êtes retournés à East Blue. Vous êtes devenus de véritables légendes et les journalistes traquent vos mouvements autant que possible. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous feriez mieux de redoubler de prudence là-dessus. Ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir les yeux du monde entier rivés sur soi...

Zoro esquissa un sourire en coin, pas impressionné pour un sou.

\- Bof. Pour quoi faire, être prudent ? Si y'en a qui veulent nous chercher des noises, on leur bottera le cul et c'est tout.

Sabo éclata de nouveau de rire : ce type n'était pas le second de son frère pour rien !

.

Ils traversèrent Grey Terminal pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt quelques heures plus tard. Zoro avait expliqué à Sabo que Luffy n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis plusieurs mois et cela avait largement refroidi le blond, qui avait perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

\- ... Depuis quand est-ce qu'il ne va pas bien, d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il à Zoro alors qu'il le guidait en direction de la cabane, dont il se rappelait sans peine du chemin.

\- Depuis la bataille de Marie Joie.

\- Tant que ça ?! Et ça serait juste parce qu'il n'a plus de but ?

\- Ben, ouais... C'est ce qu'il nous a dit plusieurs fois, qu'il savait plus où il en était, ce genre de connerie.

Le blond resta silencieux, se contentant d'accélérer le pas. Zoro observa son dos tendu.

\- ... Tu penses que ça pourrait être dû à autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- ... Je ne sais pas. Finit par répondre Sabo après un moment de réflexion. Mais s'il est vraiment dans l'état que tu me décris, cette seule raison me parait un peu légère...

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de l'arbre, que le révolutionnaire apprécia longuement d'un œil brillant.

\- … Cela ne m'étonne même pas que Luffy se soit réfugié ici, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il irait pleurnicher dans les jupes de Makino, vu comme il arrêtait pas d'en parler.

\- C'est vrai que Makino a presque été un substitut de mère pour lui, mais nos vies ont pris une tournure différente dès lors que l'on a décidé de vivre tous les trois seuls dans cette forêt. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble à vivre nos vies comme nous l'entendions, libres comme l'air… Et après mon départ, Luffy a eu la chance de pouvoir continuer de profiter de cette liberté avec Ace pendant de nombreuses années… Cet endroit doit avoir pour lui une signification encore plus importante que pour moi.

Zoro observa à son tour l'immense tronc moussu qui abritait la baraque décrépie que l'on voyait à peine dépasser des branches. Il avait du mal à saisir la portée que pouvait bien avoir ces planches pourries puisque Luffy ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il croyait Sabo sur parole. Après tout, le chapeau de paille avait traversé le monde entier le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre cet endroit.

\- Tu sais, c'est aussi ici que Luffy, Ace et moi sommes devenus de véritables frères… Compléta le blond en amorçant son escalade sur l'écorce. Cette cabane est l'endroit qui symbolise par excellence notre lien. Je n'ose même pas imaginer tous les souvenirs d'Ace que peut avoir Luffy ici…

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement à l'intérieur, suivi de peu par Zoro qui avait pris son habituel chemin en sautant de branches en branches. Ils trouvèrent la cabane inoccupée, les futons crasseux n'avaient pas bougé de place et quelques bouteilles d'eau vides traînaient ici et là. Zoro remarqua que quelques planches des murs avaient sauté et d'autres avaient été rajouté négligemment comme pour reboucher maladroitement les trous. Mais plusieurs marques très nettes de coup de poing qui se taillaient dans l'écorce ne laissait aucun doute sur leur signification.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne bougeait quasiment pas d'ici ? Interrogea le blond en notant l'absence évidente de son cadet.

\- Il est peut-être parti se chercher à bouffer… On a qu'à l'attendre.

Ils entamèrent tous les deux un examen plus approfondi de la petite pièce. Le sabreur tomba sur des restes de nourriture gâtée laissée à même le sol, pas loin du lit improvisé, et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers le révolutionnaire pour l'interpeller mais il surprit ce dernier planté sur la sorte de petit balcon, le nez levé et un sourire ému floqué sur le visage. Curieux, Zoro s'approcha et remarqua le petit drapeau noir qui flottait paresseusement en haut du mât qui se dressait vers le ciel. Il reconnut sans peine le coup de crayon désastreux de son capitaine.

\- A, S, L… ? Lut-il tout haut, sourcil haussé.

\- Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Décrypta le blond. Nous devions prendre la mer tous les trois, à l'origine. Et ça devait être le nom de notre équipage. Sauf qu'aucun de nous trois ne voulait laisser le commandement à un autre, alors on était tous les trois capitaines.

Le sabreur esquissa un sourire à cette explication avant de tourner les talons pour redescendre, laissant un peu l'homme tranquille avec ses souvenirs.

Sabo finit par le rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes.

\- On est partis pour l'attendre ici, alors ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du vert.

\- Je sais pas… Hésita Zoro, les sourcils froncés. Y'a des restes de bouffe moisie là-haut et je trouve ça bizarre, même venant de Luffy. Il a peut-être le pif bouché ces derniers temps, mais même lui n'apprécierait pas de pioncer à côté d'un truc qui se décompose…

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis se crisper soudainement.

\- J'irai bien demander des nouvelles à Dogra en attendant. Ajouta le bretteur. La dernière fois que je suis allé les voir, c'était il y a bien six ou sept jours. On sait jamais, il s'est peut-être passé un truc…

Ils se rendirent donc vers la maison au sommet du Mont Corvo d'un pas rapide et retrouvèrent la famille de Dadan qui les accueillirent à grande pompe, ravis qu'ils étaient de retrouver leur « aîné ». Mais les accolades et les salutations d'usage passées, les bandits des montagnes leur annoncèrent rapidement une nouvelle loin d'être réjouissante.

\- Comment ça vous ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours ?! S'exclama Zoro, tendu comme un piquet. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me le dire ?

\- Ça lui arrivait parfois de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée dans le passé. Déclara calmement Dadan. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ce sale petit rat : il doit sûrement jouer au casse-pied pas loin d'ici.

Sabo eut une moue interrogative devant la colère tangible de la rousse.

\- Ils se sont méchamment pris le bec il y a quelques semaines et Dadan lui en veut toujours… Lui expliqua Magra à voix basse.

\- Ils se sont disputés ? Redemanda Sabo, réellement étonné. À quel sujet ?

\- Mmmh, à propos d'Ace et de Garp…

\- Sauf votre respect _Vieille harpie_ , grinça Zoro, dents serrées. Le Luffy d'en ce moment n'est plus vraiment le gosse insouciant qui jouait aux pirates dans votre jardin comme un crétin : il a le moral au plus bas et vous m'aviez promis de garder un œil sur lui ! Vous vous en foutez qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ou quoi ?!

\- Pour qui tu te prends, sale gamin ?! Explosa la femme en attrapant le sabreur par son t-shirt. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une prime dépassant le milliard de berrys que tu vas me faire peur, tu sais ! Tu es chez moi ici, alors baisse le…

La hargne de Dadan s'éteignit petit à petit face à l'œil havane orageux qui la fixait, une main serrée instinctivement sur le manche du Wadô. Même ses hommes derrière elle eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez pourtant réalisé à quel point Luffy est au fond du trou, fit-il remarquer, glacial. Et j'espère simplement que c'est parce que vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup revu depuis qu'il est rentré que vous vous permettez d'être aussi confiante. Parce que moi, j'ai eu le malheur de voir sa déchéance. Je l'ai vu enchaîner conneries sur conneries et faire subir les pires affronts aux personnes qu'il a toujours juré de protéger pour comprendre qu'on ne peut malheureusement plus lui faire confiance comme avant.

Cela jeta un froid polaire dans la pièce et Sabo sentit un mélange de colère et de profonde inquiétude exploser en lui.

\- Donc… Continua Zoro. Si vous tenez un minimum à lui, vous allez vous bouger le cul et nous aider à retourner le moindre caillou de cette foutue île pour le retrouver.

.

Usopp regarda le fil se tendre d'un œil brillant, un léger sourire impatient lui barrant le visage. Au bout de quelques longues secondes d'un silence concentré, le fil se relâcha dans un claquement et un bruit de verre brisé au loin précéda l'exclamation ravie du sniper et de Carotte et Oignon à ses côtés.

\- En plein dans le mille ! Cria Carotte en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Bien joué Oignon ! S'exclama Usopp en essuyant une petite larme au coin de son œil rempli de fierté. Avec de l'entrainement, tu deviendras aussi fort que moi !

Le concerné agita son lance-pierre dans tous les sens pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans sa danse de la joie.

\- Ah zut, on s'est déjà fait repéré… Nota le petit blond à lunettes.

En effet, la propriétaire de la bouteille de lait désormais éclatée venait de sortir de sa maison furibonde, se lançant dans leur direction un balai à la main.

\- Repli tactique, mes braves ! Clama Usopp en piquant un sprint dans la direction opposée.

Ils traversèrent une partie du village en continuant à courir et en riant comme des idiots, sous l'œil bienveillant de certains habitants et médisant d'autres. Ils furent néanmoins bientôt interrompus par une voix d'homme qui les héla.

\- Ah, vous voilà !

Les quatre compères s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant Merry et les trois plus jeunes le saluèrent vivement.

\- Usopp, Dame Kaya vous demande au manoir au plus vite ! Annonça l'homme aux cornes de bouc. Vous avez apparemment reçu un appel d'un de vos nakamas.

\- Un membre de l'équipage du grand Capitaine-Dieu Usopp ?! S'exclama Piment les yeux brillants.

\- La claaaaasse ! Est-ce que c'est le Chapeau de paille qui a la prime la plus élevée au monde ?! Demanda Carotte, dans le même état d'extase que son ami.

\- Quand je pense que tu as réussi à le convaincre de te laisser à la tête de sa flotte, Usopp, t'es vraiment trop fort ! Commenta à son tour Oignon.

Le sniper se gratta la tête d'un air faussement gêné.

\- Oh vous savez, quand vous accédez au rang de Dieu, plus rien ne devient impossible !

\- Monsieur Usopp… L'appela Merry en roulant des yeux avec un sourire.

\- Ah, oui oui je vous suis, Merry ! Mes chers compagnons, je vous dis à plus tard ?!

\- À plus tard Dieu Usopp ! Le saluèrent les trois amis en riant comme des ânes.

Les deux hommes remontèrent rapidement le chemin qui menait à la résidence de Kaya. Celle-ci les accueillit tous les deux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le mini-escargophone du sniper en main.

\- Je l'ai toujours sur moi d'habitude, et comme par hasard je l'oublie à la maison le jour où on m'appelle… Râla Usopp en se grattant son immense touffe de cheveux frisés d'un air frustré, mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils en voyant l'air grave de la jeune femme blonde. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Kaya d'une petite voix. C'était Nami et elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle a demandé que tu la rappelles le plus rapidement possible.

Le brun prit l'escargophone des mains de la jeune femme et composa rapidement le numéro de la navigatrice, qui décrocha au bout d'à peine une sonnerie.

\- _Si c'est encore toi Chopper, je te jure que je te vais te faire bouffer ton bonnet quand je te revois !_ Entendit-il râler à travers la bestiole.

\- Hein ? C'est Usopp, là. Signala-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- _Ah, Usopp, parfait ! Il ne me manquait plus que toi à contacter !_

\- Ça va, Nami ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- _Hem, oui, malheureusement… Tu es assis, ou pas ? Car j'aurais préféré l'être avant qu'on me le dise, personnellement…_

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que ça concerne Luffy…

\- _Bingo…_ Souffla la rousse dans un long soupir las.

Le sniper ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher les yeux de Kaya tandis que l'inquiétude le submergeait d'un seul coup.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave…

_\- J'en sais rien, c'est ça le pire. Personne n'en sait rien, puisque cet espèce d'abruti a disparu._

Usopp écarquilla des yeux, rapidement imité par la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés.

\- C-comment ça, « disparu » ? Bégaya-t-il.

_\- Pour te la faire courte, Zoro a constaté qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il restait depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Dawn. Ils ont apparemment retourné l'île dans tous les sens pendant presque une semaine en vain, avant de finalement être tombé sur quelqu'un qui pense l'avoir vu prendre un ferry il y a presque deux semaines. Ils sont sûrs de rien, mais c'est la seule piste qu'on ait…_

Le frisé n'en revenait pas et restait planté là, bouche-bée, regardant vaguement Kaya sans la voir.

\- Tu… Tu penses qu'il aurait pu juste partir… Comme ça… ? Sans rien dire… ?

Un long soupir lui répondit.

\- _J'en sais rien… Zoro et Sanji disent que ça ne les étonnerait pas plus que ça, mais moi personnellement je trouve ça beaucoup trop… « Anti-Luffy » de laisser Zoro en plan tout seul._

Ce fut au tour d'Usopp de soupirer.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la liste de tous les trucs « Anti-Luffy » qu'il a pu nous faire ces derniers mois… ?

\- _… C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Zoro… Enfin bref. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que du coup, je pars à Dawn récupérer Zoro et le Sunny. Sanji est déjà en route pour me retrouver à Kokoyashi. Tu veux venir ou pas ?_

Il grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question… Évidemment, que je viens ! Mais vous avez une idée de par où commencer pour le chercher, au moins… ?

_\- Non. Et je sais que c'est idiot de partir comme ça à l'aveugle, mais rester sur place comme des abrutis ne nous mènera à rien non plus. En plus, on a Sabo avec nous et il est persuadé que Luffy est retourné sur Grand Line. C'est un point de départ très vague, mais ça reste un point de départ quand même…_

\- Le frère de Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_\- Il était venu à Dawn pour le voir. Autant te dire qu'il est tombé de haut, d'après Zoro… Du coup, tu viens nous rejoindre là-bas ou on passe te chercher à Sirop ?_

\- C'est quoi, le plus rapide ? Parce que si Luffy a déjà deux semaines d'avance sur nous, le temps qu'on repasse par le Cap des jumeaux et compagnie, on a pas fini… !

 _\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça…_ La vit-il sourire narquoisement à travers l'escargophone aux longs cils. _On a un nouvel atout de taille dans notre manche…_

.

Il eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient être éjectés de sa tête lorsqu'il vit le fameux « nouvel atout » approcher de la petite plage aux pieds des falaises de Sirop Kaya, Merry, Carotte, Oignon et Piment à ses côtés.

C'était sans conteste un des immenses trois-mâts de la Marine, arborant la coque turquoise en granit marin reconnaissable entre mille, à la différence que les voiles étaient d'un noir d'encre et que le Jolly roger arborait un pavillon qu'Usopp commençait à bien connaître depuis la bataille de Marie Joie : le dragon de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Le sniper n'eut plus aucun doute en voyant le Sunny qui était traîné derrière, attaché par de nombreuses cordes, et lorsqu'il reconnut ses trois nakamas aux côtés de Sabo sur le pont du cuirassé.

Après un nouvel au-revoir déchirant à ses amis, il rejoignit les autres à l'aide du Mini Merry, puisqu'il était prévu qu'ils n'accosteraient pas, la bande souhaitant repartir sans perdre de temps.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue sur le Wind Marina, Usopp ! Le salua Sabo avec un immense sourire, tandis que Nami se jetait dans ses bras et que Sanji lui frottait affectueusement la tête.

Le sniper rendit leurs gestes d'affection à ses nakamas qui lui avaient bien trop manqué durant ces presque deux mois de séparation, puis il avisa la dizaine de personne qui s'affairait sur le pont du navire derrière eux.

\- Ce sont… Des Marines ?

Sabo éclata de rire.

\- Quelques-uns en faisaient partie, c'est vrai ! Mais ce sont à présent surtout des membres de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Pour le moment, ils sont sous mon commandement. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Koala, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu la connaisses, Usopp.

Il montra la jeune femme rousse affublée de son éternel bonnet bleu qui donnait des instructions à droite à gauche, s'interrompant pour lui faire un grand signe enjoué.

\- C'est… Un sacré déploiement pour retrouver une seule personne, non… ? Interrogea le sniper.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous devions faire l'aller-retour à Dawn pour certaines raisons quoi qu'il arrive : vous déposer au passage pour retrouver Luffy est une… Mission bonus prioritaire, dirons-nous. Le rassura le blond, soudainement bien plus sérieux. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps avec vous. Nous vous faisons traverser Calm Belt et nous devrons vous abandonner un peu plus loin… Navré de vous laisser la lourde tâche de retrouver mon petit frère à ma place…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sabo, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup ! Le coupa Nami avec un grand sourire. Et tu peux compter sur nous, on va te le ramener par la peau du cou s'il le faut !

\- Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Kaya ?! Piailla une voix enjouée non loin d'eux, les interrompant sans vergogne.

Ils se tournèrent tous comme un seul homme pour voir Sanji accoudé au bastingage, jumelles sur le nez et les yeux en cœur.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu parles tout le temps d'elle Usopp : quelle beautéééééé ! Bava-t-il alors que Nami se mettait à grogner d'agacement et qu'Usopp vira au rouge pivoine.

\- A-arrête ça ! Lui ordonna le sniper en lui arrachant les jumelles des mains. Je t'interdis de la reluquer !

Cela étonna les trois chapeaux de paille présents et la navigatrice lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

\- Et ben alors, Usopp ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais aussi… _Surprotecteur_ envers Kaya…

Le frisé se tourna vers ses nakamas aussi perplexes qu'amusés et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Euh… Oui, je l'étais pas comme ça… Avant… Bafouilla-t-il. En fait… Et bien figurez-vous que…

\- C'est quand même incroyable d'être aussi peu sûr de soi comme ça. Commenta Zoro en roulant des yeux d'impatience.

\- J'ai demandé Kaya en fiançailles hier, voilà ! Cria Usopp, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et elle a accepté, au cas où vous en doutiez !

Cela laissa ses compagnons bouches-bée.

\- Donc Sanji, tu seras prié de remballer tes pensées de pervers envers elle, merci bien !

Nami éclata finalement de rire et s'empressa de féliciter son ami, accompagnée par Zoro, tandis que le cuistot marmonna dans sa barbe que la vie était décidement injuste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais, où est Luffy ?! Cherchez-le dans la suite de la fic, les amis ! *se cache pour éviter les parpaings qu'on lui balance*
> 
> Vive les clichés mais j'suis désolée, Usopp et Kaya sont juste parfaits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai beaucoup trop envie qu'à la fin du manga, ils nous pondent plein de petiots aux cheveux blonds et avec un long nez qui couineraient en voyant leur tonton Luffy venir les garder ;w;
> 
> À très vite pour la recherche du Chapeau de Paille perdu !


	22. Run Boy Run

\- WOUAAAAAAARGH ! SANJI, Y'EN A UN AUTRE LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

Le cuistot, qui était en grande discussion enjouée avec Koala, se tourna dans la direction de son nakama en soupirant.

\- On le sait Usopp, y'en a partout. C'est normal.

\- MAIS ILS VONT NOUS BOUFFEEEEEER... !

Koala en profita pour s'esquiver en le saluant brièvement, apparemment pas vraiment réceptive au charme du blond. Cela le fit se ratatiner sur lui-même de déception, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille retrouver le sniper -qui se cachait derrière le bastingage en gardant un œil angoissé sur la mer-, d'un pas traînant.

\- On est sur un foutu bateau en granit marin, t'as déjà oublié ?! Grogna-t-il en lui assénant un petit coup de pied sur le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- M-m-m-mais, la Marine a déjà rapporté des cas où les Rois des mers avaient quand même attaqué les navires qui en étaient équipés, et ceux-là ont vraiment l'air énervés... !

\- C'est moi qui vais vraiment m'énerver, si tu continues !

\- Un problème ? Leur demanda Sabo en arrivant vers eux, sans se soustraire de son éternel sourire bienveillant.

\- Rien de grave t'inquiète pas, souffla Sanji en se grattant la tête. C'est juste que le grand « God Usopp » de l'équipage légendaire du Chapeau de paille est _aussi_ le plus gros trouillard de l'univers...

\- H-hé ! Je te permets pas ! Se défendit le concerné.

\- J'ai tort, peut-être ? Demanda simplement Sanji.

Usopp se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Euh... Juste un peu, alors...

Cela fit éclater de rire le révolutionnaire.

\- C'est toujours impressionnant quand on traverse Calm Belt pour la première fois, le rassura-t-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas Usopp, s'il y'en a plus téméraires que d'autres pour attaquer, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée ! Et je suis certain que tu pourras me prêter main forte également, Sanji... !

\- Ça dépend... Répondit-il en soufflant doucement sa fumée. Si c'est pour venir en aide à ce froussard, je lèverais pas le petit doigt.

\- Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux que j'ai une merveilleuse fiancée et pas toi ! Beugla le sniper en reprenant de l'aplomb.

Sanji regarda ailleurs et laissa échapper un petit « tsh. » dédaigneux, ce qui fit de nouveau bien rire le blond.

\- Ah, vous voilà, les appela Nami en arrivant à son tour, Zoro sur ses talons.

\- Oui Nami-swaaaaaaan, que pouvons-nous faire pour ta charmante personne ? La tête d'algue t'ennuie ?! Besoin que je lui refasse le portrait ?

La rousse lui jeta un regard aussi bien méprisant que glacial qui le calma instantanément, au grand étonnement des deux autres chapeaux de paille.

\- On a eu Robin à l'escargophone, annonça-t-elle, et on vient de se mettre d'accord pour qu'elle continue finalement sa route vers le Nouveau Monde.

\- Robin-chwan ne va pas nous rejoindre ? Chouina Sanji.

\- En fait... Commença Nami en se grattant la tête. On en a longuement parlé tous les trois et il y a un truc qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille quand je suis retournée sur le Sunny : je n'ai pas retrouvé l'Eternal Pose que j'avais laissé à bord.

\- Et les affaires de Luffy ont été retournées, ajouta Zoro.

\- Si on est logique, continua la rousse, il y a de très grandes chances que ce soit lui qui ait emmené l'Eternal Pose, puisque j'avais justement pris soin de ne pas les faire graver pour ne pas attirer les soupçons dessus. Et personne de sensé ne prendrait un Eternal Pose dont il ignore la destination...

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est mis dans la tête de rentrer à Laugh Tale tout seul ?! S'étrangla Usopp.

\- C'est une probabilité à ne pas négliger, oui.

\- Et vu que Robin se rendait justement à Laugh Tale, autant qu'elle y aille pour vérifier si Luffy n'y est pas, termina le sabreur.

\- Elle possède un Eternal Pose aussi ? Demanda Sabo.

\- Oui bien sûr. J'en ai fait faire trois après qu'on ait découvert l'île.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors, il vous en reste un ! Se rassura le blond.

Nami poussa un long soupir agacé.

\- Eh bien non, du coup. Puisque le troisième est entre les mains de Brook. Je lui avais confié après notre départ de Laugh Tale pour qu'il puisse rentrer quand il le voulait, si l'envie lui prenait.

Usopp se figea.

\- Attends voir... Ça veut dire qu'on a plus aucun moyen de retourner à Laugh Tale, actuellement ?!

\- Vu que Robin a embarqué absolument _toutes_ ses notes sur les Ponéglyphes, non, on ne peut pas y retourner pour l'instant.

\- On s'en fout, c'est pas urgent pour le moment, trancha Zoro. On aura bien le temps de rejoindre Brook pour récupérer l'autre plus tard.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas grave qu'on ait pas d'Eternal Pose, compléta la rousse. Robin arrivera à Laugh Tale d'ici un mois maximum et elle y restera pour surveiller si Luffy y passe. Comme ça de notre côté, on continuera à le chercher sur Grand Line avec le Sunny.

\- Attendez une minute... Intervint Sanji. Ça me paraissait déjà complétement délirant que Robin-chwan aille toute seule jusqu'à Laugh Tale à l'origine, mais maintenant ça frise presque le ridicule. Je crois en sa débrouillardise, mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle y arrive sans bateau ?!

\- Oui, ça m'inquiète aussi... Commenta Nami. Mais elle nous a assuré qu'elle trouverait un moyen d'y arriver...

\- Elle va sûrement demander de l'aide à Cavendish ou à Bartolomeo, les coupa Zoro. Apparemment ils traînent toujours dans les alentours de Dressrosa et ils ne refuseront sûrement pas de lui donner un coup demain si c'est pour retrouver Luffy.

Retrouver Luffy, hein...

Sanji ralluma sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte toute seule d'un geste sec, la mâchoire serrée. Toute cette situation était surréaliste et il savait que ses nakamas et même Sabo partageaient son désarroi.

Eux, l'équipage du Chapeau de paille –le soi-disant Roi des Pirates, rappelons-le-, complétement désemparés à courir après leur capitaine qui les avait lâchement abandonné sans leur laisser le moindre mot, une petite lettre ou même, pourquoi pas tiens, une devinette à la con comme le 3D2Y de Marineford. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, mais non : Luffy était juste parti. Comme ça, comme un lâche.

Le mot était dur et il s'était déjà pris le bec avec Usopp et même sa chère Nami plusieurs fois à ce sujet, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir les choses autrement. À ses yeux, Luffy avait fui la queue entre les pattes, autant ses responsabilités que ceux qu'il croyait pourtant que le gamin considérait comme sa famille. Le bretteur du dimanche paraissait partager ses sentiments et semblait apparemment au moins –si ce n'était plus encore-, déçu de ce comportement qu'il ne pouvait l'être lui-même.

Et après, on lui demandait pourquoi il était si acerbe lorsqu'il parlait de la confiance qu'il portait désormais à son capitaine. Le Luffy qui l'avait arraché de sa vie routinière du Baratie tenait toujours ses promesses, il faisait passer ses nakamas avant tout le reste et, même s'il avait une cervelle de piaf, il savait mieux que quiconque prendre ses responsabilités lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Mais le Luffy qui avait fui Fuchsia sans un mot avait embarqué avec lui la promesse qu'il avait faite au cuistot de ne « jamais les abandonner ».

Et ça, Sanji n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait lui pardonner de sitôt.

C'est donc avec la semelle qui le démangeait méchamment qu'il continuèrent leur route pour Grand Line. Sabo et son cuirassé transformé les laissèrent peu de temps après qu'ils aient traversé Calm Belt et Sanji n'aima définitivement pas le regard inquiet et coupable qu'abordait le révolutionnaire en leur souhaitant bonne chance dans leur recherche. Il était persuadé que si l'homme avait pu, il les aurait accompagné sans hésiter. Il se mettait à sa place : apprendre que son petit frère était au plus mal et qu'il avait disparu dans la foulée sans pouvoir partir à sa recherche devait être au mieux frustrant, au pire rageant. Et il avait du mal à ne pas sentir sa colère augmenter en pensant à ce que leur idiot de capitaine faisait subir à leurs nerfs à tous, sans exception.

Le retour de Chopper et Brook le calma un peu. Ils avaient récupéré leur squelette de musicien à Jaya et avaient fait une escale au Royaume des Cerisiers pour leur médecin. Et autant l'horrible panique qu'arborait le petit renne depuis que Nami l'avait contacté plusieurs jours auparavant avait eu le don d'user encore un peu plus sa patience, autant le discours qu'il tenait sans relâche lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux l'attitude de Luffy.

\- C'est absolument indispensable que vous preniez du recul sur la situation ! Leur expliquait-il avec toujours la même conviction.

Le médecin reprenait Zoro à l'ordre cette fois-ci, après une énième confrontation sur le sujet. Sanji y était passé la veille et même Nami et Usopp y avaient eu droit. La patience de tout le monde était mise à rude épreuve à mesure que les jours sans nouvelle de Luffy passaient et seul Chopper continuait à garder un calme relatif sur la situation. Relatif dans le sens où il ne s'énervait pas après l'attitude irréfléchie et décevante de leur capitaine comme eux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de crever d'angoisse pour autant.

\- D'autant plus dans ton cas, Zoro ! Continua-t-il en pointant le bretteur de son sabot. Ce n'est pas parce que votre dernière vraie discussion était une dispute qu'il faut que tu restes fixé là-dessus : Luffy a des réactions et une façon de penser complétement exacerbés par son affection. Ses humeurs parlent à sa place et il est à fleur de peau comme il ne l'a jamais été ! Donc pour la dernière fois : ne prenez pas ses paroles et ses actes de ces dernières semaines comme une affaire personnelle ! Il ne nous a pas « abandonné » consciemment, comme vous dites, il est juste perdu et-

\- Chopper-san, n'oublie pas de respirer, lui fit remarquer Brook.

Comme pour répondre à la remarque de son compagnon, le médecin prit une grande inspiration et se mit à haleter, ce qui fit rire Usopp et rouler des yeux Zoro et le cuistot.

De son côté, Brook arrivait à garder la tête froide malgré la situation. Même si le musicien avait eu un aperçu de l'état de leur capitaine lorsqu'ils étaient passés au Cap des Jumeaux, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode lorsqu'il voyait la panique et le colère dans lesquelles ses nakamas étaient tous profondément plongés. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé pour le mettre à jour mais ce qu'ils leur avaient rapporté ne valait malheureusement pas ces mois passés aux côtés de Luffy à le voir dépérir lentement.

Et peut-être était-ce dû à ce recul en plus qu'il possédait ou à la sagesse que lui prodiguait ses longues années d'expérience, mais le squelette avait du mal à voir la fuite de Luffy comme un mauvais présage. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement la déception de ses nakamas et leur sentiment que leur capitaine les avait tout bonnement laissé tomber, Brook pensait sincèrement au fond de lui qu'ils étaient simplement aveuglés par son comportement déroutant des derniers mois. À ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus, une tornade comme le Chapeau de paille resterait à jamais fidèle à lui-même et ce n'était pas une dépression qui allait changer cela. Brook ne leur avouerait pas car il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas envie de le croire, mais il était persuadé que Luffy s'était éloigné d'eux pour mieux leur revenir. Et qu'ils n'avaient à présent rien d'autre à faire que de prendre leur mal en patience.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'obstinait à indiquer Laugh Tale lorsque ses compagnons lui demandaient son avis sur la direction à prendre après qu'ils aient récupéré Franky à Water Seven.

\- Ça sert à rien qu'on y aille si Robi'sis' y est déjà pour surveiller, fit remarquer le cyborg.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis sur le pont alors que le Sunny s'éloignait de la capitale de l'eau pour faire le point sur leur prochaine destination.

\- Il est vrai, mais autant nous rapprocher du Nouveau Monde, vous ne pensez pas ? Ajouta Brook. Si j'ai bien compris, notre chère Nami-san a envoyé une lettre à toutes nos connaissances du Paradis pour qu'ils nous fassent signe s'ils le voient, n'est-ce pas ? Autant que nous commencions nos recherche de l'autre côté de Grand Line, si c'est le cas.

\- Elle a aussi envoyé une lettre à tous nos contacts du Nouveau Monde, donc ton argument tombe un peu à l'eau, Brook... Fit remarquer Sanji, dont la navigatrice à ses côtés acquiesçait ses paroles d'un geste de la tête.

\- C'est pas un peu imprudent d'envoyer des lettres à tout va comme ça... ? Interrogea Usopp. Sabo nous avait fait remarquer que les journalistes de tous les océans étaient à l'affut de nos moindres faits et gestes, non ? On devrait pas faire un peu attention... ?

\- Et au pire, qu'est-ce que ça change que le monde sache qu'on a paumé notre capitaine ? Répliqua le second de l'équipage.

\- Ça augmente peut-être nos chances de nous faire attaquer... ? Répondit timidement Chopper. Nous ou Luffy, d'ailleurs...

\- On est quasiment au complet et tous en pleine forme, je m'inquiète pas trop pour notre avenir, continua Zoro. Quant à Luffy, le connaissant il se fera remarquer de lui-même à un moment ou à un autre, donc pour ce que ça change...

\- 'L'a pas tort ! Railla le cyborg avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop sereins, vous me stressez tellement... ! S'agaça Nami en se mettant à faire les cents pas.

\- Se faire du souci et angoisser ne résoudra rien, Nami-san, ajouta Brook d'une voix apaisante. Le monde est vaste et nous n'avons aucune idée de la direction qu'a pu prendre Luffy-san. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous en remettre à la patience et à notre instinct. Donc, mes amis, dites-moi : que vous dit votre instinct, à l'heure actuelle ?

Les chapeaux de pailles se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes silencieuses, certains perplexes et d'autres résolus.

\- D'aller dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Aucune foutue idée...

\- D'aller à Laugh Tale !

\- J'dirais pour sûr le Nouveau Monde, mais plus précisément...

\- Je sais vraiment pas... Comme ça à chaud, je dirais aussi d'aller vers le Nouveau Monde mais bon...

Brook les balaya du regard avec ravissement.

\- Yohohoho ! Vous voyez : notre avis général se rejoint !

Zoro fronça les sourcils en regardant le cuistot qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et qui n'avait pas répondu.

\- ... Oï, Sourcil en vrille.

Sanji releva la tête vers eux mais son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- ... Mon instinct à moi me dit d'aller à Marie Joie, mais...

Ils haussèrent un sourcil perplexe.

\- Pourquoi Marie Joie ? J'te rappelle que c'est le suuuuper souk, là-bas ! On a failli se faire épingler quand on y est passés à l'aller et va encore falloir tracer à Coup d'Burst pour l'retour !

\- Je sais... Souffla le blond. Et pour être honnête, c'est même pas forcément pour retrouver Luffy que j'ai envie d'aller là-bas...

Les visages d'incompréhension se tordirent en véritable grimace, cette fois.

\- ... Laissez tomber. C'est pas le moment, je vérifierai ça plus tard...

\- Vérifier quoi ? Interrogea Usopp.

\- Rien, j'vous dis. Allons vers le Nouveau Monde, Brook a raison : c'est le mieux à faire.

.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la zone de Marie Joie quelques jours plus tard. Armé de ses jumelles, le sniper de l'équipage put observer à loisir l'immense trou dans la roche rouge, les habitations de ce qu'il restait des côtes de Red Port et les rares navires accostés de la Marine.

\- Je compte quatre cuirassés de la Marine, peut-être six, les deux autres sont trop loin pour que je les distingue bien.

\- Plutôt rassurant non ? Commenta Brook.

\- Pas vraiment puisque le plus gros de la flotte est amassé de l'autre côté, grogna Zoro.

\- Ouais, autant on pouvait voir la catastrophe arriver dans un sens, mais dans celui-ci c'est plus délicat d'éviter une embuscade s'ils ont pris leur disposition dans le passage... Expliqua leur navigatrice.

\- Mais il est large de plusieurs kilomètres tout de même, cela nous laisse une certaine marge de manœuvre non ? Interrogea de nouveau le squelette.

\- Pas si y'a des cuirassés éparpillés tout le long comme c'était le cas à l'aller... Fit remarquer le sniper.

\- On pourrait pas essayer de déguiser le Sunny ? Tenta le renne.

\- Ça serait trop de taf, c'est plus rapide de foncer dans l'tas et d'enchaîner les Coup de Burst au besoin, répondit Franky.

\- Tu serais pas un pote à Monkey D. Luffy, toi... ? S'amusa le cuistot à ses côtés.

\- GAHAHAHAHA j'avoue que c'est ce que cet abruti aurait pu dire s'il était là !

Nami poussa un long soupir résigné.

\- Bon, on a pas beaucoup d'option, si j'ai bien compris...

\- On force le passage, alors... ? Interrogea Chopper, penaud.

\- Par contre, on est pas à fond en baril de cola, nota le cyborg. Et ça serait peut-être mieux de faire le maxi plein avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- ... Et tu pouvais pas nous dire ça AVANT qu'on quitte Water Seven ?! S'agaça la navigatrice en le menaçant de son poing.

\- Vous avez à peine voulu vous arrêter pour m'faire monter à bord, comment voulais-tu que j'aie l'temps de vérifier ça ?! J't'ai dit de faire une escale aux Sabaodys pour faire le plein, mais t'as pas voulu m'écouter !

\- On est à fond niveau bouffe vu qu'on a plus l'affamé de service qui mange pour treize ! Et tu m'as dit qu'on était bons au niveau du cola !

\- On est bons, mais pas au max, répéta-t-il d'un air tranquille en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- T'aurais dû me le préciser !

\- T'aurais aussi pu me l'demander !

\- Oh, la ferme !

Ils se tournèrent tous de concert dans la direction de Zoro, yeux écarquillés.

\- On accoste le Sunny dans un coin reculé loin des cuirassés, Franky va chercher du cola en deux-deux et c'est bon. Pas la peine de tergiverser pendant trois plombes !

Perturbés par l'énervement palpable de leur second, l'équipage du chapeau de paille exécutèrent ses ordres sans broncher et ils avaient jeté l'ancre à quelques kilomètres de Red Port une heure plus tard à peine en laissant Franky et Chopper faire l'aller-retour à bord du Mini Merry II. Les membres restant prirent leur mal en patience dans un calme relatif, mais Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer longuement le cuistot, remarquant les cents pas inhabituels qu'il effectuait sur la pelouse en ne lâchant pas la mer des yeux.

Il le voyait marmonner dans sa barbe en oubliant même de tirer sur sa cigarette qui se consommait doucement, prenant appui de temps en temps au bastingage pour mieux sonder les profondeurs bleues et recommençait son manège inlassablement. En le voyant faire son énième aller-retour, le sabreur finit par rouler des yeux et aller à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Grogna-t-il de sa légendaire délicatesse.

\- Rien tête d'algue, un truc sans importance, fous moi la pai-

\- Pourquoi t'hésite ? On a un peu de temps avant qu'ils reviennent, tu devrais en profiter.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et considéra son nakama qui poussa un soupir agacé. Il aurait bien aimé que ce cook de malheur arrête deux minutes de le prendre pour le dernier des abrutis. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était loin d'être un modèle d'intelligence, mais il ne fallait pas s'appeler Nico Robin pour comprendre ce qui travaillait le sourcil en vrille depuis ces dernières semaines. C'était bien simple : dès lors que le nom de Marie Joie était cité depuis son retour du Baratie, le blond semblait plonger tête la première dans des pensées qui le perturbaient comme jamais. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser cet idiot de cuisinier à propos de cet endroit depuis qu'ils avaient gentiment fait péter les quelques millions de tonnes de roche rouge qui soutenaient l'ancienne Terre Sacrée, six mois plus tôt... ?

\- Allez, bouge-toi et plonge, insista-t-il devant l'immobilité de sa Némésis. À moins que tu veuilles que j'aille te chercher la bouée de Chopper ?

\- Tête d'algue... Comment t'as compris... ? Chuchota Sanji en l'ignorant, toujours abasourdi.

\- ... Ta tronche parle pour toi depuis Fuchsia. Et tu disais pas que ton instinct te dictait de venir ici ?

Sanji baissa la tête, décontenancé.

\- ... Mais si j'me plante... Si le vieux se plante, je...

\- Oï, le cook, c'est quoi cette attitude, là ?! Tu me gonfles avec tes hésitations de fillette !

Zoro agrippa fermement la chemise de son vis-à-vis et le traina jusqu'au bord du Sunny, ignorant ses protestations, avant de tout bonnement le balancer par-dessus bord.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIRK ! Hurla le squelette qui avait assisté à toute la scène un peu plus loin. MES AMIS, CE QUE NOUS AVONS TOUJOURS CRAINT EST FINALEMENT ARRIVÉ : ZORO-SAN A TUÉ SANJI-SAAAAAAAN !

Le bretteur ne releva même pas et se contenta d'observer le cuistot qui le fusilla du regard après avoir regagné la surface, au pied du Sunny.

\- J'te préviens bretteur de mes deux : si mes chaussures sont foutues, je t'oblige à me racheter la paire la plus chère que j'peux trouver ! Gronda-t-il assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le reste de l'équipage débarqua au trot aux côtés du sabreur et devant son refus butté à ouvrir la bouche pour leur donner la moindre explication, ils se contentèrent de l'accompagner dans son observation silencieuse –et perplexe dans leur cas-, du cuistot qui avait entamé de patientes phases de plongées dans les profondeurs.

Au bout d'interminables minutes et du quatrième plongeon du blond qui ne laissait rien paraître, Usopp brisa finalement le silence.

\- Bon tu vas finir par nous expliquer ou on est condamnés à rester là comme des idiots à regarder Sanji barboter jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?!

Zoro lui envoya un regard en biais.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Il est en train de vérifier là, j'peux pas avoir la réponse à sa place.

\- Mais quelle réponse ? S'impatienta Nami à son tour.

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils en les considérant.

\- Ben, si le coin est devenu All Blue ou pas...

Les yeux ronds qui lui répondirent le laissa pantois : il était le seul à avoir compris les tourments du cuistot, vraiment... ?

Sanji réapparut une nouvelle fois mais ne replongea pas, gardant l'œil dans le vague quelques instants avant de leur faire signe de lui envoyer une corde pour le faire remonter. Il était nonchalamment assis sur la pelouse du Sunny à reprendre doucement son souffle la minute d'après, sous les quatre paires d'yeux impatients qui le couvaient du regard.

\- ... Alors ? Amorça Nami.

L'unique œil azur restait d'une neutralité effrayante qui effrita même la confiance du sabreur.

\- ... C'est... Difficile à dire. J'ai effectivement aperçu des espèces qui ne devraient pas être là... Y'a clairement des sortes de poissons de North Blue là-dessous, mais...

\- ... Mais ?

\- Mais c'est sûrement trop tôt, je pense... Il faudrait plusieurs années pour que l'écosystème se rassemble pour de bon, si ma théorie est juste...

\- Mais je croyais pourtant qu'All Blue existait déjà et qu'il fallait juste le trouver... ? Questionna Usopp.

\- All Blue est une légende avant tout, commença-t-il à expliquer avec un petit sourire. Mais sa définition correspond parfaitement à ce qu'on devrait trouver ici, vu que les cinq océans -sept même en comptant les deux côtés de Calm Belt-, se rencontrent ici, à présent... Et de ce que j'ai pu en voir pour l'instant...

Son sourire s'étira et l'œil azur se voila d'émotion.

\- C'est... Ça a l'air en bonne voie.

.

L'équipage décida d'un commun accord de rester dans ce coin tranquille une journée de plus, laissant ainsi un peu de temps au cuistot pour profiter de son paradis rêvé qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à voir le jour. Il s'était levé aux aurores le lendemain pour retourner barboter dans l'eau et avait même oublié de préparer le petit déjeuner, mais aucun de ses nakamas ne s'en offusqua, bien au contraire. Ils vinrent le rejoindre après leur repas, Chopper et Brook restant sur le pont pour pêcher le plus de poissons possibles, Franky et Usopp se livrant une bataille d'eau sans merci tandis que Zoro profitait simplement de la température parfaite de la mer. Le blond croisa le regard de ce dernier non loin de lui qui n'affichait pas l'air le plus serein du monde en réalisant sa brasse.

\- Alors l'handicapé, on galère ? Railla-t-il avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Tu devrais plutôt te sentir dans ton élément parmi toutes tes copines les algues !

\- La ferme cuistot du dimanche ! Même dans l'eau et avec une jambe en moins j'peux t'mettre ta dérouillée !

Sanji éclata d'un rire sonore et franc que ses compagnons ne lui avaient que rarement entendu, ce qui leur arracha à tous un immense sourire satisfait, le sabreur compris.

\- Les gars, vous allez pas me croire ! Hurla Nami en débarquant au pas de course et tenant un journal à bout de bras.

\- Un problème, Nami-san ?

\- C'est Luffy ! Il a été vu aux Sabaodys il y a deux jours !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Zoro levait l'ancre dans la précipitation alors que le reste de l'équipage s'affairait à préparer le Sunny pour son demi-tour à pas si pressés qu'ils en avaient gardé leur maillot de bain.

\- La pause a été de courte durée... Souffla Brook aux côtés de Nami qui relisait une nouvelle fois le petit article en troisième page.

\- Comment j'ai pu le louper, sérieusement ?! Pesta-t-elle en ne l'écoutant même pas. J'étais tellement focalisée sur notre route à venir que je me suis contentée de juste survoler les gros titres comme une imbécile.

\- Tu veux dire que le Roi des pirates a été aperçu et qu'ils le mettent pas à la Une... ? L'interrogea le sniper sourcil haussé, venant tout juste de terminer ses tâches. C'est pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Y'a une sorte de Rêverie qui se tient à Alabasta en ce moment, expliqua la rousse. T'imagines bien que tout le monde ne parle que de ça...

\- La Rêverie ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de Gouvernement Mondial à l'heure actuelle... Questionna le renne.

\- Les gouvernements qui restent essaient de s'démener pour rester debout ! Leur expliqua Franky du pont du dessus. On peut pas faire une croix sur huit cent ans de règne absolu en faisant juste péter une petite montagne de rien du tout... !

\- ... Me dites pas que c'est pour ça que Sabo allait à Alabasta... ? Hésita Sanji.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Nami. Il a dit que moins on en savait sur ses activités, mieux c'était pour nous...

\- Bon et sinon, il dit quoi sur Luffy ton article là ? S'impatienta le sabreur.

\- Pas grand-chose en fait : « Le Roi des Pirates Monkey D. Luffy, activement recherché par toutes les forces de la Marine en tant qu'Ennemi Public numéro 1, aurait été aperçu au Grove 33 de l'archipel des Sabaodys, selon plusieurs témoins. Il aurait engagé un affrontement qui a détruit plusieurs habitations et aurait pris la fuite après l'intervention de la Marine. »

\- Ils en sont pas sûrs à quel point pour utiliser le conditionnel comme ça ?! Grogna Sanji.

\- « Néanmoins, l'identité du fauteur de trouble reste encore à déterminer avec certitude, puisque l'individu semblait être seul et que les derniers éléments de l'enquête du G-3 affirmaient que l'équipage du Chapeau de paille se trouvait actuellement à East Blue. » Continua Nami comme pour lui répondre.

\- Bordel, ils nous collent vraiment au train... Se décomposa Usopp.

\- On le savait déjà, ça, lui fit remarquer la navigatrice. L'important maintenant, c'est de mettre la main sur Luffy avant eux.

.

Malheureusement, leur déception fut à la hauteur de leur empressement à rejoindre au plus vite les Sabaodys. Ils retournèrent les deux zones touristiques de l'archipel de fond en comble avant de s'attaquer aux zones centrales, mais lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Shakky à son Bar de l'arnaque, celle-ci leur confirma qu'elle avait bien vu Luffy passer mais qu'il avait levé l'ancre la veille. Dépités, ils s'affairèrent malgré tout à partir à la pêche aux indices pour trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait leur donner une idée de la direction qu'avait prise le brun. Mais que ce soit Camie ou Octo -qui étaient retournés vivre à la surface après la destruction partielle de l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons-, ou même la bande de Duval, chacun leur avait confirmé qu'ils avaient bien croisé Luffy mais que celui-ci leur avait simplement expliqué qu'il « se baladait dans le coin ».

Ils reprirent donc la mer sans grande conviction quelques jours plus tard et traversèrent le passage de Red Line comme prévu. Et comme prévu, une véritable armada attendait les pirates trop téméraires au tournant et ils furent rapidement embarqués dans une course poursuite qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de gagner, pour une fois. Leur premier Coup de Burst avait été arrêté net par un officier de la race des Géants qui avait rattrapé le Sunny au vol, abîmant gravement le Burst arrière. Sans leur carte maîtresse pour les sortir de ce pétrin, ils se résolurent à la fuite classique et à l'affrontement direct, mais même leurs puissantes techniques ne pouvaient repousser éternellement les trop nombreux cuirassés qui les assaillaient sans relâche.

Ils luttaient comme des beaux diables depuis ce qui leur paraissait des heures pour prolonger le plus possible leur illusoire espoir de s'en sortir tant qu'ils continuaient à éviter l'abordage, mais Zoro, Franky et Brook furent finalement mis à mal suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils se fassent encercler. Et alors que le sabreur blessé commençait sérieusement à les imaginer atterrir à Impel Down d'ici peu, les navires ennemis arrêtèrent soudainement les attaques les uns après les autres.

Après un instant surréaliste de flottement durant lequel l'infernale bataille avait trop brusquement laissé sa place à un silence et un calme écrasant, les chapeaux de paille constatèrent, abasourdis, que les cuirassés commençaient à s'éloigner pour leur laisser le chemin libre.

Saisissant cette chance au vol et repoussant les questions à plus tard, Zoro leur hurla de reprendre leur poste pour qu'ils se barrent le plus rapidement possible, malgré les contestations effarées de Sanji et Usopp qui hurlaient au piège.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bout de Red Line qui leur ouvrait la voie sur le Nouveau Monde, et c'est là qu'ils comprirent : sur l'un des derniers cuirassés qu'ils croisèrent avant de s'extirper définitivement du champ d'action ennemi se tenait leur vieux rival Koby. Mais au-delà de l'étonnement de revoir le Marine pour la première fois depuis l'affrontement qui les avaient poussés à croiser le fer plus de six mois auparavant, les Chapeaux de paille furent encore plus sidérés de reconnaître le manteau qui caractérisait le grade d'Amiral Commandant en Chef sur les épaules de l'ancien capitaine.

Le mystérieux nouveau chef de la Marine que l'on surnommait « Umi » les regardèrent passer d'un air neutre qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses intentions. Néanmoins, même s'il ignorait dans les détails quel genre d'homme pouvait être devenu celui qui avait aidé Luffy à le sauver des griffes d'Hermep des années en arrière, Zoro pensait deviner ce qu'il y avait à comprendre à travers ce geste.

Il s'agissait très certainement d'un dernier service, au nom de leur amitié passée. Malgré son poste dans le camp ennemi, Koby avait fait partie de ceux qui étaient tombés de haut en découvrant l'ampleur de la gangrène qui rongeait le système entier du Gouvernement Mondial et, par extension, celui de la Marine, durant la bataille de Marie Joie. Zoro n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu le jeune homme se retourner clairement contre son camp, mais connaissant ses convictions, ses croyances avaient dû être sérieusement ébranlées. Même si ce que la population appelait désormais « la Chute » avait engendré des guerres et des soulèvements sanglants à travers le monde, il avait également permis de révéler la _vérité_. Et Zoro avait la certitude que certaines vérités pouvaient malheureusement valoir un important sacrifice, si c'était pour guider l'avenir vers un meilleur horizon. Et il aurait mis sa seconde jambe à couper que Koby partageait son point de vue.

Le sabreur prit donc grand soin de saluer et remercier leur ancien ami d'un signe de tête respectueux, auquel le rose répondit avec la même humilité, avant que le Sunny ne se retrouve définitivement hors de danger.

Ils pansèrent leurs blessures et réparèrent le Sunny dans les jours qui suivirent pour retourner rapidement à leur recherche de Luffy, tentant d'oublier au plus vite qu'ils avaient failli frôler la prison, ou pire.

Ils voguèrent à travers le Nouveau Monde durant trois bonnes semaines en vain avant que leur parviennent enfin des nouvelles de leur capitaine : une fois encore, c'est le journal qui leur indiqua que le jeune homme avait été clairement reconnu cette fois à Bupu Island*, dans l'ancien territoire de Kaidô, en train d'affronter son vieux frère-ennemi Eustass Kidd.

Ils mirent quatre jours avant d'atteindre l'île et y retrouvèrent même l'équipage de Kidd sur place. Après une courte altercation durant laquelle le roux avait voulu leur faire la peau pour se venger de sa défaite face à leur capitaine, il leur révéla enfin que Luffy avait repris la mer le lendemain de leur affrontement, à l'immense déception des Chapeaux de paille.

C'était encore plus dépités qu'ils repartirent pour errer de nouveau aléatoirement sur Grand Line. L'impression de tourner en rond pour pas grand-chose les gagnaient de plus en plus et la proposition persistante de Brook de rejoindre Robin à Laugh Tale pour attendre le retour de Luffy commençait doucement à faire son chemin résolu dans le cœur des membres de l'équipage.

Mais encore une fois un matin, le Martin-Facteur apporta une nouvelle information effarante concernant leur capitaine. Lorsqu'elle vit la Une, Nami sentit très nettement son cœur s'arrêter un instant. L'émoi dans lequel cela l'avait transporté attira bien vite l'attention de ses nakamas qui ne réagirent pas mieux à la nouvelle, se retrouvant tous comme figés dans une horrible grimace, incapables de détourner les yeux de la photo en noir et blanc qui représentait la tombe d'Ace à Shiroyama.

Le légendaire chapeau orange, qui trônait au-dessus de la pierre blanche, était désormais chevauché par un autre couvre-chef bien connu : un chapeau de paille.

.

* * *

_*Nom et île inventés !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooon ! Vous lâchez ces tomates ! Lâchez-les ! Si vous voulez me jeter des trucs à la figure, sachez que je tolère uniquement les patates !
> 
> Bon. Un chapitre en accéléré que je trouve un peu décousu, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les mugis qui cherchent leur capitaine partout comme des peuchères parce que d'une : beeeeeh c'est pas très intéressant ? Et de deux : je suis CERTAINE que vous avec beaucoup trop hâte de retrouver notre Luffy international ! Mais oui je vous le ramène bientôt, c'est sa fic quand même, ne l'oubliez pas !
> 
> Mais déso pas déso, ça sera un Lu' sans son chapeau... :3 *esquive la nouvelle salve de tomates*
> 
> À très vite !


	23. Rapprochement inattendu

.Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Robin était revenue sur la petite île du bout du monde. Après avoir quitté l'île de Dawn, elle avait entreprit un long voyage à travers East Blue, prenant plusieurs navettes différentes qui la déposaient à sa prochaine escale et ainsi de suite. Elle se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers le sud, même si elle n'avait sur le moment aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait pouvoir rejoindre Grand Line. Puis, sur une île non loin de celle de Loguetown, elle apprit que des navires de la Marine en granit marin avaient été réquisitionné par des officiers reconvertis depuis « la Chute ». Ceux-ci permettaient la traversée de Calm Belt entre les quatre différents océans dans le but de raccourcir considérablement les trajets civils. Elle saisit avec joie cette opportunité qui lui permit de rejoindre Grand Line en un temps record : deux semaines seulement après avoir quitté Fuchsia, elle était arrivée sans encombre à Water Seven.

Après avoir passé quelques temps aux côtés de Franky et prit le même moyen de locomotion en direction de Dressrosa, elle eut un deuxième coup de chance en tombant sur l'équipage des Hearts alors que le ferry sur lequel elle se trouvait faisait escale sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au second de son équipage –faute de capitaine qui était à ce moment-là introuvable- via escargophone si elle pouvait emmener les Hearts sur Laugh Tale, l'équipage de Trafalgar Law l'accompagna et ils eurent l'honneur de poser à leur tour leurs pieds sur l'île légendaire. Ils repartirent quelques jours plus tard et Robin se retrouva de nouveau seule à _Cheery_ , la maison érigée par Franky qui faisait désormais office de QG aux Chapeaux de paille.

Laugh Tale n'était décidément pas bien grande et à force de la visiter de long en large, Robin commençait à connaître le moindre arbre de la dense forêt qui l'habitait par coeur. Même si le temps était automnal et brumeux la plupart du temps, elle s'y sentait bien. Il y régnait un sentiment de sécurité et de mystère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti nulle part ailleurs, tant l'île était légendaire et inaccessible au commun des mortels. Et toutes les réponses qu'elle et ses compatriotes d'Ohara avaient toujours cherché été quasiment toutes rassemblées ici : cinq rio-ponéglyphes soigneusement alignées dans des ruines au coeur même de l'île qui étaient plutôt difficile d'accès, retraçant à elles seules les événements principaux du siècle manquant. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le seul trésor archéologique qui dormait ici : les ruines en elles-mêmes -extrêmement semblables à celles que l'archéologue avait pu visiter sur Upper Yard, à Skypiea-, regorgeaient d'informations et de traces historiques. Elle avait déjà mis la main sur plusieurs murs gravés qui complétaient avec une grande précision les informations des ponéglyphes, mais elle savait –elle sentait-, qu'il en restait encore à découvrir. Et s'atteler à rechercher, retranscrire et remettre dans le bon ordre ces informations n'était pas une mince affaire.

Elle n'avait donc absolument aucun moyen de s'ennuyer malgré sa solitude, à son plus grand plaisir. La meilleure partie étant qu'elle avait un temps indéterminé devant elle, puisqu'elle pouvait littéralement passer le reste de sa vie à terminer ce travail, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que son capitaine lui refuserait si elle le lui demandait l'autorisation.

Mais pour le moment la question ne se posait pas vraiment, puisque ledit capitaine était toujours porté disparu.

Après que ses compagnons ne se soient réunis et concertés entre eux sur la marche à suivre, Nami et Zoro avaient fini par lui demander de reprendre sa route jusqu'à Laugh Tale et d'y rester, au cas où Luffy se serait mis en tête d'y retourner. Elle restait donc sagement seule à surveiller leur QG, tout en gardant des contacts réguliers avec ses nakamas qui s'épuisaient à fouiller Grand Line de long en large.

Mais le dernier échange qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt lui avait appris qu'importait l'endroit où pouvait se trouver leur capitaine aujourd'hui, il avait pris la décision de continuer sa route sans le précieux symbole de leur équipage, qui reposait désormais avec son homologue orange sur la tombe de Poings Ardents.

Tout comme le reste de ses nakamas, cette nouvelle avait particulièrement inquiété Robin : le chapeau de paille de Luffy était une partie de lui-même, comme un écho matériel de son âme et à l'affection qu'il portait au Roux. Feu ce dernier, l'accessoire avait pris une valeur encore plus importante après leur bataille contre Kaidô. Il était devenu le dernier souvenir de ce grand homme et était de plus entré dans la légende comme l'emblème du nouveau Seigneur des pirates. Que Luffy s'en sépare ainsi, à un moment où il était loin de ceux qu'il aimait, complétement perdu dans son coeur et seul pour affronter ses démons intérieurs, ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

C'est donc avec un étonnement non feint et un énorme soulagement que ce soir-là, en revenant de sa étude journalière des ruines, elle découvrit son capitaine dans la cuisine de Cheery, tentant d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait déclenché en essayant de se faire cuire une pièce de viande.

La cuisinière de fortune que Franky avait construit pour Sanji était en train de partir en fumée sous les cris paniqués de l'homme élastique qui courrait dans tous les sens pour chercher de l'eau, mais Robin ne put avoir qu'une seule réaction à cette vision.

Elle éclata d'un rire hilare et soulagé.

.

Après avoir limité les dégâts et priés pour leurs âmes lorsque leur cuistot verrait l'état de sa cuisine quand il reviendrait, ils s'étaient installés sur la plage pour faire cuire la pièce de viande au feu de bois.

L'archéologue observa Luffy du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci tournait impatiemment la broche en râlant que la cuisson n'était pas assez rapide à son goût. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais il lui paraissait particulièrement changé. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé –lui tombant largement sur les yeux et dans la nuque-, et elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire moqueur en constatant le léger duvet qui encadrait désormais presque complétement ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas ces changements infimes qui gênaient la femme et il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour réaliser : Luffy ne portait évidemment plus son chapeau de paille, celui-ci reposant désormais à Shiroyama.

\- C'est perturbant de te voir sans ton chapeau, cher capitaine.

\- Hm ?

Il porta inconsciemment la main sur sa tête, mais celle-ci se referma seulement sur du vide. Elle le vit déglutir avant de se reprendre rapidement et d'arborer un sourire sans joie.

\- Ouais, je sais. Ça me fait drôle aussi.

\- Tu dois te sentir bien nu sans lui. Y'a-t-il un sens à cette soudaine exhibition ?

Il eut un petit rire à cette blague.

\- Pas vraiment... Dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Je... J'avais plus envie de le porter, c'est tout.

Robin ne répondit rien. Elle comprenait pertinemment que ce n'était pas qu'une question « d'envie », mais elle ne souhaitait pas ennuyer ou même brusquer son capitaine : s'il désirait parler, elle était persuadée qu'il finirait par se livrer de lui-même.

\- Et sinon, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu étais arrivé jusqu'ici. Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ami-ami avec un oiseau qui t'as gentiment déposé ?

Le brun rit de bon coeur cette fois, grandement amusé à cette idée.

\- Ç'aurait été troooop cool, tu crois que c'est possible ?! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Mais non, je suis venu avec mon bateau, là-bas.

Robin scruta le coin de plage que pointait son capitaine non loin d'eux et aperçût effectivement une petite embarcation couchée sur le côté, près de l'eau. Curieuse, elle se leva pour aller l'observer de plus près : cela lui rappela immédiatement le Waver de Nami, mais en plus grand. Cela avait l'allure d'une barque et c'était assez spacieux pour permettre à une voire deux personnes de s'y allonger confortablement. Disposant d'un mât avec une petite voile à l'arrière, celui-ci séparait l'espace « de vie » d'une sorte de grand coffre qui semblait apparemment servir de lieu de stockage, certainement pour la nourriture. Il y avait même des petites roues à aube qui ornait chaque côté de l'engin.

\- J'ai rencontré une vieille timbrée qui venait de Skypiea à l'archipel des Sabaody. Expliqua Luffy qui l'avait rejoint, tout en mâchonnant un morceau de viande à moitié cuit. Apparemment, après qu'on soit partis de Skypiea, y'a plein de gens de là-haut qui sont descendus sur Grand Line, et la vieille peau en faisait partie. Elle m'a repêché alors que j'étais tombé à la flotte après un combat contre la Marine et elle m'a reconnu, donc elle a voulu me remercier.

\- Te remercier ? Comment ça ? L'interrogea la brune.

\- Ben, apparemment on est devenus célèbres là-haut, vu que j'ai éclaté la tronche d'Ener et tout, continua Luffy tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle m'a dit qu'avec ce qu'avaient appris les gens sur Upper Yard et tout le reste, ça avait donné envie à plein d'habitants de partir voir la mer bleue. Elle m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé, alors elle m'a proposé de me donner quelque chose pour me remercier. Et vu qu'elle était ingénieure, ben je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait pas me construire un truc qui ressemblerait au Striker d'Ace...

\- Au _Striker_ ?

\- Ouais, c'était le bateau d'Ace. Il avançait grâce à son fruit du démon.

Robin réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- ... Ses flammes alimentaient le moteur, c'est ça ?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais j'crois, j'sais pas trop comment il fonctionnait, en fait... M'enfin pour en revenir à la vieille grincheuse, elle a utilisé des coquillages propulseurs comme celui qu'il y a sur le Waver de Nami, tu sais...

\- Oui, un Jet-Dial. Mais ceux-ci paraissent plus gros, non ?

\- Sûrement. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle a mis les plus puissants qu'elle avait et que je devais en prendre soin parce que c'était super rare ou j'sais pas quoi.

\- ... Oui, ça doit être cela. Pagaya nous avait expliqué que le Waver que Nami avait trouvé était ancien et que le dial dont il était équipé ne se trouvait presque plus.

\- Eeeh, tu te souviens de ça... ? T'as une sacrée mémoire, Robin. S'étonna Luffy, sourcils froncés.

\- Fufufu, et donc tu as traversé tout le Nouveau Monde à bord de ce petit navire ?

\- Ouais ! Et il va super vite en plus, puisqu'il a pas besoin du vent ! Je me suis planté de route plusieurs fois en m'endormant, heureusement que j'avais l'Eternal Pose que Nami avait laissé sur le Sunny, sinon je me serais complétement paumé !

\- C'est donc bien toi qui l'a pris... Nami sera soulagée, elle pensait qu'on nous l'avait volé.

Ils retournèrent à leur pitance qui était enfin cuite convenablement et Robin dût user de quelques bras supplémentaires pour empêcher son capitaine de l'engloutir en entier, ce qui les firent bien rire tous les deux.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de t'avoir ici, capitaine. Comptes-tu rester un peu ? Les autres ne sont pas très loin, je pourrais leur dire de venir nous rejoindre.

À cette question, Luffy se renferma brusquement et évita de croiser le regard de sa nakama.

\- Je... Je sais pas trop.

Après un moment de silence durant lequel Robin sonda son compagnon, elle finit par soupirer doucement pour elle-même et posa délicatement une main apaisante sur l'épaule tendue du brun.

\- Tu ne nous dois rien tu sais, Luffy. Si tu souhaites rester encore seul un moment, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Personnellement, je serais même prompte à t'y encourager, si cela te permet d'aller mieux par la suite.

L'homme élastique se détendit à cette phrase et lâcha un pauvre sourire à sa nakama, mais celle-ci le toisait d'un air dur.

\- En revanche, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus ferme, même si tu ne nous dois rien, cela serait tout de même mieux de nous tenir un minimum au courant de tes actes. Disparaître aussi subitement comme tu l'as fait, ce n'est pas correct envers nous. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, Luffy. Roi des pirates ou non, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.

\- ... Je sais, je suis désolé...

\- Je ne doute pas que tu le sois. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi dire à nos amis que tu es ici. Et surtout, quand tu décideras de repartir, prends un escargophone avec toi. Juste pour nous appeler une fois de temps en temps pour que l'on sache que tu vas bien.

\- ... D'accord Robin, j'y penserais.

.

La journée du lendemain se déroula dans un calme notable. Elle s'attendait à ce que Luffy s'ennuie rapidement et vienne quémander auprès d'elle des idées d'activités quelconques, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À l'étonnement de Robin, chacun d'entre eux vaqua à leurs occupations de leur côté. Elle fut même un instant ébaubie de voir son capitaine nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait les dégâts qu'il avait engendré dans la cuisine la veille, et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de quitter Cheery pour rejoindre les ruines de l'île, il s'affairait à la lessive des couvertures et des quelques vêtements qu'il avait emmené avec lui sur le _Big Waver_ , comme il l'appelait.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la maison le soir, elle fut de nouveau étonnée de trouver une assiette qui l'attendait sagement dans la cuisine et qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire réchauffer. Elle nota la présence de son capitaine assis sur la plage en train de regarder les vagues et décida de ne pas l'ennuyer. Visiblement, Luffy avait encore besoin de solitude. Cela n'aurait même pas étonné l'archéologue qu'il reparte dans les jours suivants, ne s'étant probablement pas attendu à se retrouver avec elle quand il avait pris le chemin de leur île.

Néanmoins, c'est toujours avec une certaine surprise qu'elle retrouva de nouveau une assiette pour elle le lendemain soir, mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'un Luffy qui finissait tout juste la sienne. Enchantée malgré elle de tant d'attention venant de son capitaine qui n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa prévenance, elle prit place à ses côtés avec plaisir et lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée.

\- Boaf, j'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit-il pensivement en allant passer un coup d'eau approximatif sur ses couverts. J'me suis un peu baladé, mais cette île est vraiment toute petite. La forêt doit pas être plus grande que celle du Mont Corvo.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire... Commenta à son tour Robin. Tu avais une idée précise en tête, en revenant ici ?

\- Pas vraiment... J'avais nulle part où me poser et j'avais pas envie de retourner à Amazon Lily, donc j'suis venu ici.

\- Tu étais à Amazon Lily ? S'étonna la brune. Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

\- J'suis allé voir Hancock, expliqua Luffy tout en s'allongeant nonchalamment, les bras derrière la tête. J'l'avais pas revu depuis les Sabaody. C'était cool de passer un peu de temps avec elle et les filles.

\- Boa Hancock... J'avais presque oublié que tu étais ami avec une telle célébrité.

\- Une célébrité... ? Demanda Luffy dans une moue dubitative.

\- Et bien c'est une ancienne Grande Corsaire et une impératrice, tout de même. Et l'on dit d'elle qu'elle est la femme la plus belle du monde... Tu me le confirmes ? Ajouta la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu l'as jamais vu, Robin ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Ah ouais...

\- Alors ? Comment est-elle ?

Le brun poussa un long soupir.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et m'a rendu plein de service, c'est une gentille fille... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante !

Son aînée ne put réprimer un rire devant une telle franchise.

\- Elle était tout le temps sur mon dos, à Amazon Lily, continua Luffy. Elle voulait qu'on reste tout le temps que tous les deux, c'est pour ça, ça m'a saoulé. J'ai préféré me tirer.

Sa curiosité fut piquée à cette phrase, mais elle ne demanda rien, se contentant d'observer minutieusement son capitaine.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda soudainement Luffy en se tournant vers elle. T'es rentrée ici comment, si les autres sont pas avec toi ?

\- Avec Trafalgar Law et son équipage. D'ailleurs, il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait hâte de croiser de nouveau ta route.

Cela laissa le brun songeur.

\- Je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas que je les ai amené ici ? Interrogea l'archéologue. Je voulais te demander l'autorisation, mais puisque tu étais introuvable, je me suis tournée vers Zoro qui n'y a pas vu d'inconvénient.

\- Ouais j'm'en fous, t'inquiète pas. J'l'aime bien Traffy. Et puis on est toujours alliés, 'me semble. S'il a envie de se pointer ici de temps en temps ça me dérange pas, au contraire !

\- Tant mieux. Je ne pensais pas mal faire, mais on ne sait jamais.

Ils continuèrent à papoter ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée. Robin nota que cela devait bien être la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi seuls tous les deux, à discuter de tout et de rien. Et ce n'était vraiment pas pour déplaire à la brune. Malgré cette déprime qui semblait continuer à le ronger, le chapeau de paille paraissait avoir beaucoup pris en maturité, ces derniers mois. Certainement que cette longue période de solitude durant laquelle il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui-même l'avait fait beaucoup se remettre en question. Et même si ce Luffy plus posé et soucieux n'était peut-être pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait encourager et dont on pouvait se réjouir, Robin lui trouvait malgré tout des bons côtés.

\- ... Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement après un silence.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Nos nakamas.

\- Pourquoi t'en voudraient-ils ? Si ce n'est de nous avoir inquiété d'être parti sans rien dire, mais ils te le pardonneront rapidement, ne t'en fais pas.

\- ... Mais je les ai abandonné... En leur demandant à tous de rester... Je leur ai promis que je reviendrais vers eux et moi je les ai fui comme un lâche… Ils auraient le droit de m'en vouloir...

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- Luffy. Ils se font surtout du souci pour toi. Tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est retrouver leur capitaine en pleine forme le plus rapidement possible. Ils sont assez grands pour comprendre que tu ne les as pas abandonné, mais que tu avais simplement besoin de temps pour toi.

Cela plongea le capitaine dans une intense réflexion qui dura de longues minutes.

\- ... On a vraiment le meilleur équipage du monde, pas vrai ? Lança-t-il.

\- Fufufu oui, je suis assez d'accord.

.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi calmes et agréables. Au départ, Luffy et Robin se retrouvaient après que cette dernière ne revienne de son étude journalière du Siècle oublié. Ils passaient ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée tous les deux, à discuter de tout et de rien. Et puis un matin, Robin eut envie de rester avec lui pour qu'ils passent la journée ensemble, ce que le jeune homme avait accepté avec plaisir. Il l'avait emmené chasser avec lui dans la forêt et avait combattu une drôle de créature qui était si rapide et si sournoise qu'elle avait pris de court le chapeau de paille en lui mettant une raclée pendant les premières minutes, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire la brune. Après leur repas bien mérité, ils voulaient profiter du rare temps ensoleillé pour se baigner un peu et finirent pas jouer joyeusement au ballon dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne manquent de se noyer tous les deux lorsque l'archéologue dût aller repêcher Luffy qui était de nouveau tombé dans un des nombreux trous cachés du rivage. La frayeur passée et l'adrénaline retombée, cela ne manqua pas de les faire bien rire de nouveau et ils partirent en quête d'une activité moins dangereuse. En manque d'idée, Robin proposa -sans trop se faire d'illusion quant à la réponse-, une séance lecture sur la plage à son capitaine. Également en panne d'inspiration, celui-ci accepta, à la surprise de son aînée. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux calmement allongés sur un transat, un livre chacun en main.

Robin jeta un coup d'œil amusé au jeune homme. Elle lui avait trouvé un petit roman d'aventure au langage pas trop soutenu et avec pas mal de rebondissements, espérant que cela suffise à ne pas faire décrocher l'hyperactif qu'il était. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le brun fronçait méchamment les sourcils, les yeux plissés sur les lignes et quelques gouttes de sueurs lui tombant dans la nuque.

\- ... Ne te force pas si tu n'y arrives pas, capitaine, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy balança le livre derrière lui d'un geste dédaigneux et s'étala comme une crêpe sur sa chaise longue.

\- C'est trop chiant. J'ai pas l'habitude de lire des phrases aussi longues ! Tu veux pas me faire la lecture, plutôt ?

L'idée la fit rire.

\- Ce soir avant de te coucher, si tu es sage, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil fripon.

Le capitaine rigola à son tour avant de s'allonger plus confortablement et de se lancer dans une contemplation des nuages. Robin repartit dans sa lecture et elle apprécia, comme à son habitude, le silence qui s'installait, seulement entrecoupé par le doux bruit des vagues et de quelques mouettes qui passaient par là.

Elle ne savait dire combien de temps ne s'était écoulé avant que son compagnon ne sorte de sa rêverie.

\- Dis Robin... Tu crois que...

La suite ne venant pas, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Luffy se mordait les lèvres d'un geste nerveux.

\- Nan, rien, finit-il par lâcher tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Une petite alarme retentit dans un coin du cerveau de l'archéologue, comme pour lui dire que le moment était important et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le laisser passer.

\- ... Tu peux tout me demander, Luffy. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie, mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... Oui, bien sûr... Hésita ce dernier. T'es même... Certainement la seule avec qui je peux en parler, je pense... Je sais que t'as des bons conseils et que t'es intelligente...

Robin referma son livre et quitta sa position presque allongée pour s'asseoir au bord de sa chaise et faire face à son nakama, l'invitant ainsi à continuer. Luffy fuyait toujours les yeux turquoise et déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.

\- Tu crois que... Ça va passer tout seul ? Avec le temps ?

L'archéologue n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre de quoi voulait parler son capitaine. Elle s'en trouva réellement soulagée : bien qu'elle n'en doutait pas beaucoup, savoir que Luffy était conscient du gouffre dans lequel il se trouvait était une très bonne chose. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait un réel espoir d'amélioration.

\- Ce genre de chose peuvent demander du temps, c'est vrai, expliqua-t-elle. Mais malheureusement, parfois cela ne suffit pas, non. Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne suis donc pas vraiment la mieux placée pour te répondre, mais il existe d'autres moyens pour guérir, en parler aux autres, entre aut-

\- Toi aussi tu dis que j'suis malade ?! Chopper et la vieille docteure m'ont dit la même chose…

\- ... Oui, Luffy. En quelque sorte, tu es malade.

\- ... Mais j'ai pas... J'suis pas comme quand on est malade… J'ai pas de fièvre, j'ai pas-

\- Ta maladie n'est pas physique, elle est mentale. C'est ton esprit et ton coeur qui sont malades.

Luffy ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et la fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est compréhensible, tu sais. Ce genre de chose peut arriver au plus fort des guerriers. Lorsque l'on vit un traumatisme, lorsque l'on traverse des moments trop difficiles, lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un... Les raisons peuvent être multiples et plus ou moins importantes. Dans ton cas, je suppose que c'est simplement le choc d'avoir réalisé le rêve d'une vie et de te retrouver soudainement sans rien pour guider ta route...

Toujours silencieux, le chapeau de paille se mit à contempler le sable sous ses pieds sans vraiment le voir, visiblement plongé très loin dans ses pensées.

\- L'esprit humain n'est pas invincible, bien au contraire. J'ai moi-même eu des passages très difficiles dans ma vie durant lesquels j'ai perdu l'envie même de vivre... J'ai malheureusement vécu ce que tu traverses, tu sais. Cette sensation d'être seul au monde même quand on est entouré, l'impression que le monde entier s'acharne sur nous, cette perte d'envie de se lever le matin...

Elle vit l'œil de Luffy briller et devina qu'elle tapait malheureusement juste.

\- ... Et comment tu es allée mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Je t'ai rencontré. Répondit-elle avec émotion.

Luffy en resta sans voix mais elle aperçut ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous as sauvé la vie, Luffy. Nami, Chopper, Brook et moi en première ligne, nous te devons tellement... Tu nous as sorti de notre détresse et de notre solitude avec tant de facilité... J'aimerais tellement...

L'archéologue se mordit les lèvres et fuit le regard de son capitaine, légèrement honteuse.

\- ... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te rendre la pareille, aujourd'hui où tu en as tant besoin... Alors, n'hésite pas à me parler, si tu en ressens le besoin. Je veux réellement t'aider, et-

Le brun la coupa en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avec force. Dans son élan, il la fit basculer en arrière et il se retrouva finalement allongé sur elle, prenant grand soin de cacher son visage dans l'opulente poitrine de sa nakama. Cela la surprit mais ne la gêna pas le moins du monde et elle rendit rapidement son étreinte à son cadet, lui caressant les cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre commentaire sur les légers soubresauts qui parcouraient le corps de son capitaine. Au contraire : en sentant toute la tension qu'il semblait retenir à grand peine, elle raffermit sa prise, s'accrochant à lui comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. À défaut de mot, elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était là pour lui quoi qu'il advienne.

Et même si cette démonstration d'affection l'avait étonnée, elle fut encore plus scotchée par la suite : relevant doucement la tête vers elle, Luffy scruta ses iris turquoise un instant avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et décida de ne pas répondre lorsque le plus jeune voulut approfondir le baiser avec sa langue. Il s'éloigna de son visage pour l'observer de nouveau, un peu penaud.

\- ... Désolé... Lui dit-il sans la lâcher du regard. Tu... T'en as pas envie ?

Décidément, son capitaine allait de surprise en surprise, aujourd'hui. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le repoussa le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le brusquer. De nouveau en position assise à même le sable, l'un en face de l'autre, elle expira doucement pour reprendre le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé avoir perdu sous le coup de l'effarement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela venant de ta part, cher capitaine, commença-t-elle sans perdre son sourire apaisant. Qu'attends-tu de moi, au juste ?

La question laissa Luffy perplexe et de plus en plus gêné de la situation.

\- Euuuh... Hmmm... J'sais pas trop...

\- Je suis prête à tout pour t'aider à aller mieux, continua-t-elle sans attendre qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que créer une relation... Disons « approfondie » entre nous soit la meilleure des idées...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda candidement Luffy.

L'aplomb dont il faisait preuve continua à la surprendre.

\- ... Je n'en ai pas forcément envie. De m'engager dans une telle relation, j'entends, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air déçu du brun. En plus, bien que je ne vais pas nier que je ressens pour toi une grande affection, cela ne va pas au-delà de l'amitié et du respect, capitaine. Je suis sincèrement navrée si cela est plus profond de ton côté...

\- Comment ça, plus profond ? S'étonna le chapeau de paille en clignant des yeux pour réfléchir. J'suis pas amoureux de toi, hein ! J'ai juste... enfin, j'sais pas.

Il se mit à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, plongé entre l'embarras et la réflexion.

\- J'te trouve jolie Robin et je t'aime beaucoup, je pensais qu'on aurait pu coucher ensemble. Juste pour s'amuser, quoi.

La brune écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. C'était vraiment Monkey D. Luffy, en face d'elle ? Le jeune garçon si naïf et qui avait toujours semblé à des lieux de s'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi trivial que les relations charnelles ? Cette fois-ci, elle ne put refréner sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Lui demanda-t-elle en guettant attentivement sa réaction.

\- Ouais. Avec Hancock, lui répondit-il sans la moindre trace de gêne.

Évidemment.

\- Et... Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes si proches, tous les deux ? Continua-t-elle à demander, très amusée par toutes ces nouvelles informations.

\- Pas vraiment... Enfin on a commencé à faire ça quand j'suis allé la voir à Amazon Lily la première fois, y'a genre deux mois.

\- Et tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?

\- Nan ! C'est juste pour s'amuser !

Elle le sonda un peu plus profondément.

\- Et elle ? N'avait-elle pas des sentiments pour toi, de ce que j'avais cru comprendre ?

\- Euuuh... Hésita-t-il, retrouvant un air gêné. Ouais, elle, elle m'aime pour sûr. C'est pour ça que j'suis parti, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait qu'on s'marie et que je reste vivre avec elle à Amazon Lily, cette folle.

Robin éclata de rire.

\- Notre capitaine bourreau des cœurs, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

\- Te moque pas !

\- Je ne me moque pas. Mais tu ne penses pas que tu as été un peu cruel, avec elle ?

Luffy se mit à faire une moue boudeuse.

\- Si, sûrement... Marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est pas ma faute, on arrêtait pas de se disputer et moi, j'aime pas ça ! Même la vieille Nyon m'a dit que c'était mieux que je parte !

\- Vous vous disputiez ? S'étonna Robin. Comme un vrai petit couple, alors... !

Le chapeau de paille mima l'écœurement en tirant allégrement la langue.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça venant de toi... Murmura Robin plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Tu as bien grandi en si peu de temps, mon cher capitaine. Tu n'es plus le petit adolescent ingénu que tu étais, à présent...

\- Ça veut dire quoi « ingénie » ?

La brune ne se fatigua pas à lui répondre, lui lançant simplement un de ses sourires mystérieux avant de se relever pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- ... Et tu ne penses pas que cela serait une mauvaise idée, que nous couchions ensemble ? Nous sommes nakamas, après tout...

\- Hein ? Je vois pas le rapport... Dit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils, se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre.

\- Entamer ce genre de relation au coeur d'un groupe restreint comme le nôtre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sain... Cela pourrait créer des tensions entre les membres de l'équipage.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Insista Luffy, réellement perdu. Si c'est que du sexe, c'est pas grave, non ?

Robin se retourna pour lui faire face, le sondant de nouveau.

\- ... Avec le sexe peuvent rapidement venir les sentiments. Personnellement, je sais faire la part des choses. Mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne développeras pas ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment d'appartenance envers moi ?

Luffy fronçait furieusement les sourcils, mais l'archéologue réalisa avec amusement que c'était simplement parce que son cerveau était en train de surchauffer à trop réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas utiliser des termes si compliqué avec lui, elle le savait, pourtant.

\- Peux-tu être sûr que tu ne vas pas être jaloux si d'autres hommes s'approchent de moi ? Tenta-t-elle autrement. Pourras-tu me laisser partir à n'importe quel moment, dès lors où je te demanderais d'arrêter ? Ne penseras-tu pas que je suis à toi ?

Le chapeau de paille continua à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher sa grimace et de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Tu seras jamais à moi ni à personne. Personne appartient à personne, t'es pas une esclave ! Et si tu veux arrêter, on arrêtera et c'est tout ! Je ferai rien que tu veuilles pas faire !

Cela la fit sourire.

\- Tu parais bien sûr de toi... C'est intrigant. Lâcha-t-elle, son mystérieux sourire s'étirant encore plus.

Sans un mot de plus, elle le dépassa pour se diriger d'un pas léger vers la maison. Luffy la regarda partir, complétement perdu. Après qu'elle ait disparu en refermant la porte derrière elle, il haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon et se dirigea vers la forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Faut qu'on parle, vous et moi.
> 
> Je sais (oui je saiiiis) que le ship Robin et Luffy est inexistant et je me doute bien qu'il doit rebuter pas mal de monde. Moi il me botte assez, comme vous pouvez le constater. Donc je lance un petit sondage : aimez-vous ce ship ? Ou alors vous dégoûte-t-il au plus haut point ? Votre avis m'intéresse vraiment, qu'il soit objectif ou totalement subjectif et bourré d'insultes ! xD
> 
> Et c'est donc ici que les fameux « couples secondaires » font leur apparition ! J'ai pas beaucoup vu de fic sur Luffy et Hancock, j'sais pas non plus ce qu'il en est dans l'opinion de ce fandom (je sais que c'est l'un des ship les plus répandu avec Nami en général, mais vu qu'il y a pas mal de fan de yaoi par ici...) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce couple là aussi d'ailleurs. M'enfin tout ça pour dire que moi, j'aime pas trop Hancock. Ou du moins j'aime pas son amour décérébré pour Luffy, je trouve ça juste ridicule. Ou comment diminuer un perso féminin qui avait pourtant beaucoup de potentiel, parce que franchement elle a une personnalité vraiment intéressante ! Maiiis bref.
> 
> J'vais peut-être faire passer Luffy pour un pervers qui pense qu'au cul maintenant qu'il a découvert à quel point c'était bien, mais hey, il est humain le ptiot ! Et je pense que ce passage est nécessaire pour son évolution. Cela arrive régulièrement de se perdre dans le sexe quand on est au plus mal, après tout. (ou alors c'est moi qui suis entourée d'obsédés xD)
> 
> Merci d'être encore là, c'est beaucoup trop coooooool, j'vous aime !


	24. Tout est clair, maintenant

.Lorsqu'il revint à la maison au soir le ventre gargouillant, Robin avait cuisiné le reste de la bestiole bizarre qui lui avait donné tellement de fil à retordre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et à l'odeur alléchante qui sortait de la marmite, elle y avait mis tout son cœur, ayant même pris soin de préparer une petite entrée et un accompagnement. Ravi de pouvoir manger quelque chose de plus élaboré que de la viande ou du poisson simplement cuits, le chapeau de paille se rua sur la nourriture avec un entrain que Robin ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de leur discussion de l'après-midi et se lancèrent plutôt dans un débat passionné sur lequel de leur nakama savait le mieux cuisiner, en mettant Sanji de côté. Luffy conclut le repas en émettant l'idée d'un concours de cuisine dès qu'ils seraient tous réunis et cela sembla l'emballer grandement, puisqu'il partit tout seul dans une folle rêverie où des montagnes de bouffe préparées avec amour par son équipage chéri n'attendraient que lui. Bavant allègrement sans même s'en rendre compte, Robin le rappela à la réalité.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te faire la lecture tout à l'heure, toujours partant ?

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, clignant des yeux d'étonnement.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr, si cela peut te permettre de découvrir un bon livre sans que tu ne meures d'ennui.

Le chapeau de paille acquiesça avec un grand sourire et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon, Robin assise sur le petit canapé de fortune et Luffy allongé à côté, prenant même les genoux de l'archéologue pour oreiller sans que cela ne dérange la concernée. Elle démarra sa lecture et le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement, déjà plus concentré sur la voix de sa nakama que s'il était agressé par toutes ces petites lignes pleines de mots chiants à déchiffrer.

Il la coupait de temps à autre pour poser une question sur l'histoire, ce à quoi la jeune femme tentait de répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans lui gâcher l'intrigue. Ils passèrent ainsi un moment paisible et agréable, se délectant de la présence inhabituelle de l'autre qui leur apportait une vision radicalement différente du monde et chamboulait leurs petites habitudes.

Luffy l'interrompit soudainement pour faire du hors sujet.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de passer du temps avec toi, Robin ! Quand j'suis arrivé sur l'île, j'espérais que j'allais être tout seul et j'étais un peu déçu en voyant que t'étais là, mais en fait c'est trop bien qu'on soit tous les deux. Je m'amuse trop, avec toi !

Cela réchauffa le cœur de l'archéologue qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Moi aussi, cela me fait très plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, Luffy.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, détaillant les lignes de son visage, s'attardant sur la fine cicatrice sous son œil et sur la marque de brûlure dans son cou, avant de descendre sur ses clavicules que son t-shirt en col en V laissait largement apparaître. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle laissa machinalement le bout de ses doigts effleurer le haut des pectoraux gonflés par l'entraînement et revint rapidement sur les yeux noirs quand elle prit conscience de son geste. Luffy la fixait avec une profondeur qu'elle lui avait rarement vu et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de nouveau, avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres.

Leur échange fut doux mais court et elle se recula très légèrement pour le regarder de nouveau, décidément agréablement surprise de la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve sa brute de capitaine. Celui-ci se redressa et agrippa la nuque de l'archéologue pour l'embrasser de nouveau, n'hésitant pas plus pour approfondir leur baiser. Robin s'amusa de cette langue maladroite qui voulait jouer avec la sienne : s'ils s'engouffraient réellement sur ce chemin tortueux, elle aurait certainement quelques petites choses à apprendre à son cadet...

.

Luffy se réveilla le lendemain matin en constatant immédiatement que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, signe que midi approchait à grand pas. Il s'étira un bon coup en se redressant et avisa les draps vides à côté de lui. Il avait fait une courte nuit et pourtant il se sentait bien plus reposé que les jours précédents. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela : il avait bien compris qu'il dormait mieux en présence d'une autre personne, ces derniers temps. Et il avait l'impression que les bras de son archéologue étaient encore plus apaisants que ceux de Hancock.

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité –ce n'était pas comme s'il était du genre pudique ou que cela pouvait gêner quelqu'un-, et observa la pièce qui servait de chambre à Robin. Durant le mois qui avait précédé leur départ à Shiroyama, Franky avait tellement agrandi Cheery que chacun des neuf membres de l'équipage avait à présent une chambre à lui. Les pièces étaient petites mais les chapeaux de paille ne s'en étaient absolument pas formalisé, bien trop heureux qu'ils étaient d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'intimité. Et cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait celle de l'archéologue, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Elle était sobre, à l'image de sa propriétaire, ne contenant que le strict nécessaire dont le futon à même le sol qu'il patassait actuellement sans scrupule, un bureau, une étagère et une petite armoire. Il songea vaguement que cela restait déjà plus rempli que sa propre chambre, qui ne possédait que le futon et l'armoire.

Il chercha des yeux ses vêtements éparpillés la veille mais ne retrouva que son caleçon. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il sortit de la pièce machinalement le tissu en main pour partir à la recherche de Robin, qu'il finit par retrouver au dehors, continuant sa lecture de la veille sur son transat. Il arriva à sa hauteur en baillant allègrement et en se grattant les fesses.

\- 'Lu, Robin...

La brune rit de bon cœur en le voyant se balader ainsi sans aucune pudeur.

\- On prend déjà ses aises, à ce que je vois ? Souligna-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Habille-toi, s'il te plaît. Nous restons avant tout nakamas et je tiens à garder certaines limites.

Enregistrant les informations au ralenti, il lui fallut quelques secondes de flottement pour finalement enfiler son caleçon, tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu veux. J'pensais pas que ça allait te déranger.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Luffy. Mais je préfère poser les règles tout de suite et que nous nous y tenions, expliqua-t-elle en retournant à sa lecture. Ça sera ainsi plus simple le jour où nous voudrons arrêter.

Le capitaine se gratta la tête dans une grimace.

\- On vient à peine de commencer que tu parles déjà d'arrêter...

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas... des plus sereines sur le sujet. Néanmoins j'ai réellement apprécié ta compagnie et vu que les autres ne sont pas là pour le moment, autant que nous en profitions. Nous sommes deux grands adultes consentants, après tout.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy s'affala comme une étoile de mer dans le sable, la langue pendante.

\- J'ai faim.

\- C'est une réponse bien digne de toi, ça, s'amusa-t-elle. Il y a des fruits dans la cuisine si tu veux.

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et allongea son bras élastique jusqu'à ladite cuisine, dont la porte était restée ouverte, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Sa main revint vers lui dans un claquement sonore après quelques secondes de recherche à tâtons et il enfourna aussitôt le gros fruit jaune dans sa bouche. Il réitéra l'exercice plusieurs fois, son bras faisant ce même claquement à chaque retour.

\- Je suis certaine que cela serait plus simple si tu prenais directement le saladier en entier. Lui fit remarquer la brune sans toutefois lever le nez de son livre.

\- Le bruit te gêne ? Demanda-t-il au tac-au-tac comme s'il le faisait consciemment exprès.

\- Pas vraiment. Je sais très bien me fermer aux agressions auditives extérieures : tu sembles oublier que je vous supporte tous les jours, toi, Usopp, Brook, Chopper et Franky depuis deux ans maintenant.

\- ... Nami m'aurait déjà mis une beigne, alors qu'elle nous supporte tous les jours aussi. Lui fit remarquer le capitaine, l'air songeur.

\- J'ai beaucoup plus de patience qu'elle.

\- ... Et plus que Hancock, aussi.

Robin releva les yeux pour observer son capitaine.

\- ... Ce que je vais te dire ne vaut pas pour moi car il en faut bien plus que cela pour me vexer, mais sache que cela peut être très mal pris de comparer des personnes l'une à l'autre, Luffy. En particulier lorsque ce sont des personnes que tu as... « Côtoyé physiquement ». Termina-t-elle en riant légèrement.

\- J'te compare pas ! Se défendit le brun.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de le faire hier soir, je te rappelle.

Luffy fuit son regard avec une moue gênée et narquoise en même temps. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si les deux femmes étaient si différentes sur ce sujet ! Et cela l'avait rendu curieux au plus haut point : il découvrait tout juste les plaisirs de la chair et il avait naïvement cru que tout le monde fonctionnait de la même manière et aimait les mêmes choses. Robin s'était empressée de lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement sans pour autant rentrer dans de longues explications ennuyantes, se contentant de déduire simplement que la princesse serpent avait certainement beaucoup moins d'expérience en la matière qu'elle. Et puisqu'ils en reparlaient aujourd'hui, il se remémora qu'il n'avait pu que constater avec dépit sa flagrante ignorance sur beaucoup trop de choses.

Lorsqu'il avait couché avec Hancock pour la première fois, c'était chaotique et maladroit. Son amante lui avait alors avoué, le rouge aux joues, qu'elle était aussi innocente que lui en la matière. Cela ne l'avait bien évidemment pas dérangé, au contraire. Ils avaient ainsi eu tout le loisir d'apprendre ensemble à tâtons, découvrant petit à petit ce terrain aussi inconnu que plaisant. Le chapeau de paille avait alors découvert les préférences et les limites de l'impératrice d'Amazon Lily et les avaient bien mémorisé pour ne pas la brusquer, elle qui s'offusquait rapidement pour pas grand-chose. Mais la veille au soir avec Robin, il avait découvert une femme aux limites qu'il n'avait pas encore découvertes et dont les goûts différaient largement de sa précédente conquête, ce qui le perturbait aujourd'hui au plus haut point.

\- ... Est-ce que tout le monde est si différent, sur le sexe ? Demanda-t-il perdu dans ses pensées, le nez levé vers les nuages gris.

\- Et bien... Je pense qu'il y a autant de façon de faire l'amour qu'il y a de gens... Et cela pourra également dépendre de l'autre personne. Toi-même, tu pourras te surprendre à ne pas te comporter de la même manière avec deux personnes différentes.

\- ... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi... ? Réfléchit-elle en levant le nez vers la mer. Je suppose que les sentiments doivent jouer un grand rôle, que cela change en fonction de la relation que tu entretiens avec la personne. J'ai toujours entendu dire que le sexe était plus plaisant quand on le faisait avec l'être aimé.

Cette réponse plongea Luffy dans une torpeur mélancolique. Il ne connaîtrait certainement jamais cela, alors...

\- ... T'as jamais été amoureuse, Robin ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, le livre de l'archéologue se referma dans un petit claquement. Elle s'assit au bord du transat pour se pencher légèrement vers Luffy.

\- ... Non. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sans joie. Cela aurait été un trop gros risque, avec la vie que je menais... Et toi alors, cher capitaine ? Ton petit cœur élastique a-t-il déjà battu pour quelqu'un ?

Ledit cœur se serra à cette question. Et il fut d'autant plus gêné que Robin le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à lire son bouquin tranquillement, non. Il avait fallu qu'elle ait envie de lui demander ça au moment même où ses yeux turquoise le sondaient profondément, presque inquisiteurs. Bon d'accord, il lui avait tendu une sacrée perche sans le vouloir, mais c'était pas une raison !

Il tourna rapidement la tête pour fuir ce regard oppressant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait envie de lui dire la vérité ou non. Il connaissait très bien la réponse à sa question. Il ne la connaissait même que _trop_ bien depuis qu'il en avait pleinement pris conscience quelques mois plus tôt, à Kokoyashi. Cela n'avait eu de cesse de le hanter depuis, remplaçant dans une certaine mesure le vide qui lui plombait l'âme depuis six mois. Et malheureusement, c'était encore plus douloureux que d'être perdu en quête de réponse : réponse il avait eu et elle l'avait transpercé avec au moins autant de violence que le putain de poing de lave qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement : c'était pourtant une bonne journée qui s'annonçait, à l'origine. Robin avait encore séché son étude pour rester avec lui, à en juger par sa seule présence sur la plage. Il n'avait pas envie de chuter de nouveau alors qu'il passait un moment des plus agréables avec son archéologue qu'il découvrait sous un nouvel angle. Alors, optant pour la même vile tactique que la veille, il plongea de nouveau le visage dans la poitrine de sa nakama, étant ainsi certain qu'il ne pourrait pas croiser son regard si ses larmes traîtresses menaçaient encore de se pointer.

Pas moins surprise que la fois précédente, la brune l'accueillit pourtant en l'enlaçant délicatement et en passant une main protectrice dans ses cheveux.

\- ... Si Sanji te voyait, il te tuerait, lui signala-t-elle, les yeux rieurs. Promets-moi de ne jamais faire ça devant lui.

Cela eut le mérite de le sortir un peu de son amertume et il rigola à pleins poumons, la voix étouffée par les deux amas de chair.

.

Il pleuvait à verse sur la petite île du bout du monde cette après-midi-là, une bonne semaine plus tard. Nu comme un ver sous les couvertures du lit de Robin, Luffy était étalé sur le ventre, menton planté sur les bras, à regarder tristement l'eau dégouliner sur les fenêtres.

\- … J'm'ennuie… Lis tout haut, demanda-t-il à son archéologue.

Elle était assise à ses côtés livre en main, seulement vêtue d'une chemise qu'elle avait laissé nonchalamment ouverte.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce livre-ci, lui répondit-elle distraitement, absorbée dans ses lignes.

\- C'est lequel ?

\- Celui qui parle d'alchimie.

\- Ah… Je croyais que tu l'avais fini, tu lisais l'autre avec les titans la dernière fois.

\- Je le lisais pour toi, je te rappelle.

N'insistant pas, Luffy revint à sa contemplation de la pluie au dehors mais ne tint pas longtemps le coup dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans la chambre. Il commença à gigoter ses jambes en chantonnant durant de longues minutes, avant de rouler plusieurs fois sur lui-même et de finalement glisser sa tête sur le ventre de Robin. Celle-ci baissa brièvement les yeux sur lui pour aviser le magnifique sourire qui lui était offert.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- On recommence le truc de tout à l'heure ?

Elle rit.

\- Luffy, tu réalises que si je t'écoutais, nous passerions notre temps à coucher ensemble ?

\- Mais là c'est pas la même chose, tu m'as dit que je devais m'entraîner pour améliorer mon coup de langue !

\- Et vu que j'ai parlé d'entrainement, l'idée t'a plu, n'est-ce pas… ?

\- T'as l'air de beaucoup aimer ça, en plus ! Shishishi !

Attendrie malgré elle, elle attrapa le menton de son capitaine d'une troisième main pour poser plus facilement ses lèvres dans sa touffe de cheveux, qu'elle huma avec plaisir au passage. Elle y laissa courir une quatrième main qui joua avec les mèches noires.

\- Voudrais-tu que je les coupe un peu ? Ils te tombent dans les yeux, ça ne doit pas être agréable.

\- Oh, tu sais couper les cheveux aussi Robin ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà coupé ceux de Zoro, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Ah oui peut-être… Mais tu vas pas me les faire aussi courts, hein ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On le fait maintenant ?

Luffy roula des yeux pour réfléchir quelques instants, avant de lui renvoyer un autre sourire rayonnant.

\- T'es sûre que tu préfères pas le _culugus_ ?

\- On dit « cunnilingus », Luffy, répondit-elle amusée, en lui faisant une petite pichenette sur le front. Allez debout. Et enfile quelque chose.

Robin se leva et ferma quelques boutons de sa chemise avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Luffy revêtit son caleçon en sautillant sur un pied, tant et si bien qu'il trébucha pour mieux s'étaler par terre. Il rejoignit son archéologue l'instant d'après en se frottant la hanche, cette dernière l'attendant déjà avec une paire de ciseaux en main. Ils s'installèrent et Robin débuta sa minutieuse tâche.

\- … C'est mal de vouloir tout le temps faire du sexe ? Interrogea le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pas forcément. Répondit-elle patiemment et concentrée sur ses gestes. Il n'y a pas de « bien » et de « mal » dans ce genre de choses dès lors que les deux partenaires le désirent, tu sais.

\- … Et toi, t'as pas envie, affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

\- Pas sans arrêt, non.

\- C'est parce que t'en as marre de m'apprendre des trucs ?

\- Non, Luffy. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais cela plus amusant qu'autre chose. Je n'ai juste pas la même libido que toi, c'est tout.

Et c'était peu de le dire. Depuis leur première nuit passée ensemble une semaine auparavant, Luffy n'avait eu de cesse de revenir encore et encore à la charge, de nombreuses fois par jour. Il fallait dire que, contrairement à elle, le chapeau de paille n'avait pas réellement d'activité plus intéressante dans laquelle se plonger, sur l'île perdue. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son capitaine serait aussi demandeur lorsqu'elle s'était risquée à se prendre au jeu. Mais elle comprit néanmoins rapidement qu'au-delà d'une histoire de libido, c'était plutôt une curiosité extrême qui motivait Luffy.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce sujet quasiment inconnu pour lui suite à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nami, à Kokoyashi. Il avait refusé de lui donner plus de détails, lui indiquant vaguement qu'ils avaient juste abordé le sujet de l'Amour et que son ignorance l'avait rapidement agacé par la suite. Après son départ de l'île de Dawn, il avait apparemment essayé de grappiller des informations à droite à gauche durant ses escales et Robin s'était esclaffée en imaginant la scène : leur capitaine abordant des illustres inconnus dans les bars pour leur demander comment, précisément, on faisait les enfants, devait être absolument comique à assister. La brune s'était vaguement demandé s'il n'était pas tombé sur quelques prédateurs sexuels avides de fragiles créatures, avant de se rappeler en riant que Luffy était tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse et si prédateurs il y avait eu, ils devaient certainement être toujours en train d'essayer d'arracher leur tête du mur avoisinant à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Hancock aimait bien qu'on le fasse plusieurs fois par jour, souligna Luffy. Ça aussi ça dépend des gens, du coup ?

\- Bien sûr. Chaque personne a ses préférences sur à peu près tout. L'important, c'est de bien communiquer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

Boa Hancock revenait souvent dans les discussions, elle aussi. D'après ce qu'avait compris l'archéologue, le jeune capitaine et l'impératrice avaient expérimenté pas mal de choses pour la première fois ensemble, répondant ainsi par la pratique à une partie des questions que se posait le jeune homme. Néanmoins, la femme novice semblait avoir une vision très prude de la chose et Luffy s'était souvent plaint de l'embarras de Hancock à en parler aussi librement qu'ils ne le faisaient, Robin et lui.

C'était ainsi qu'entre deux séances de sexe et de lecture, l'archéologue se faisait harceler par les nombreuses interrogations du jeune homme. Mais bien loin d'user sa patience, cela amusait la jeune femme plus qu'autre chose.

\- … Et dis, Robin. Y'a un truc que je me demande depuis un moment…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça marche comment avec un homme ?

Cette question-ci ne l'étonna pas plus que le reste. Ils avaient déjà vaguement abordé le sujet de l'orientation sexuelle, auquel Robin l'avait initié en lui expliquant qu'on pouvait tomber sous le charme d'une personne qu'importait son genre, que certaines personnes avaient des préférences bien limitées alors que d'autres ne s'arrêtaient pas du tout à cela. Information qui avait paru, sur le coup, beaucoup intéresser Luffy.

\- Cela serait délicat de te l'expliquer comme ça, commença Robin en cherchant ses mots. Mais il y'a beaucoup de méthodes alternatives.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour capter son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Cela t'intéresse ?

\- Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait aussi.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide, là-dessus. Lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est pas grave. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Conclut-il l'air de rien.

Sa nonchalance amusa d'autant plus l'archéologue.

\- Tant que tu ne te jettes pas sur un de nos nakamas dès que tu les verras !

\- Naaan, t'en fais pas. J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué, que c'était pas super de faire ça dans un même équipage et tout…

Et elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle donnait des leçons en exécutant le parfait contraire. Décidément, ses résolutions volaient bien trop facilement en éclat, ces derniers temps…

\- D'ailleurs, continua le chapeau de paille, même si j'ai aussi compris le truc par rapport aux sentiments qui peuvent parasiter les gens entre eux… Je comprends pas bien pourquoi t'as accepté de coucher avec moi, du coup.

Ça… C'était la question à un million de berrys.

\- ... Parce que j'ai eu confiance quand tu m'as affirmé que tu ne développerais pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi et que je sais que je n'en aurais également jamais pour toi. Dans ce genre de cas et sachant parfaitement qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait un quelconque malaise sur ce sujet entre toi et moi plus tard, j'ai eu envie de me laisser tenter.

Elle laissa glisser doucement une de ses mains dans le cou de son capitaine dans une caresse sensuelle.

\- Car j'espère que tu réalises bien que tu as un physique qui ne laisse pas vraiment indifférent, Luffy.

Elle en profita pour caresser son début de pilosité qui se baladait sur la mâchoire du jeune homme du bout du pouce.

\- Surtout avec cette petite barbe que tu portes vraiment très bien... Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

\- J'aime pas, ça me gratte, ronchonna-t-il avec une moue. Mais j'sais pas comment la raser.

\- Tu demanderas à Sanji quand tu le reverras. Lui répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux et sa découpe.

\- ... Tu me trouves beau ? Atterrit-il finalement.

\- Bien sûr.

\- ... C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Hancock… Mais mamie Nyon m'a dit aussi qu'on trouvait les gens plus beaux quand on est amoureux.

\- Il parait.

\- ... J'ai vraiment déconné avec Hancock, pas vrai... ?

Robin arrêta un court instant ses gestes, surprise de cette soudaine interrogation.

\- Tu crois... Qu'elle est pas bien, en ce moment ? Continua Luffy d'une voix traînante.

\- Si elle t'aime autant que tu me le dis et que tu es parti sans lui donner la moindre explication, elle doit être extrêmement blessée, oui.

\- ... Je voulais pas lui faire du mal...

\- Je sais, Luffy. Tu as été maladroit. Cela serait bien que tu lui présentes tes excuses et que tu t'expliques, la prochaine fois que tu la vois.

\- ... Mais si je lui dis que je ne veux plus qu'on ait ce genre de relation, elle va être encore plus blessée, pas vrai ?

\- Mieux vaut cela que la mener en bateau, conseilla l'archéologue d'une voix ferme. À la longue, cela ne pourra que la faire encore plus souffrir.

Le capitaine se terra dans un silence songeur. Ses pieds qui battaient anxieusement l'air quelques instants plus tôt s'étaient arrêtés et Robin le sentit se tendre petit à petit sous ses doigts.

\- ... À quoi ça sert d'aimer, en fait ? C'est débile, comme sentiment, grogna-t-il soudainement.

\- La plupart du temps, aimer est un sentiment agréable, tu sais. Tu vois bien ce que cela donne au sein de notre équipage, par exemple.

\- Nami m'a dit que c'était pas du tout la même chose.

\- ... Oui, c'est vrai. Rectifia la brune, légèrement interdite par la pointe d'agressivité qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Luffy. J'imagine que les chagrins d'amour sont moins nombreux que l'accomplissement d'une relation, sinon il n'y aurait pas autant de couple heureux à travers le monde. L'amour a l'air d'être quelque chose de réellement grisant lorsqu'il prend.

\- Et quand il prend pas, c'est carrément de la merde, cracha-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Robin interrompit complétement sa tâche et fit le tour de la chaise pour se placer à la hauteur des yeux de son capitaine. Elle se mit à sonder les prunelles noires qui essayaient de la fuir.

\- Luffy... ?

Ce dernier ne réalisait même pas qu'il était en train de se mordre furieusement les lèvres avant que la jeune femme ne passe le dos de la main sur sa joue en signe de réconfort. Il revint affronter les deux saphirs alarmés pointés vers lui et, aussi fragiles que du verre, ses dernières défenses volèrent en éclat. Il sentit les larmes rouler silencieusement le long de ses joues, traîtresses.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on continue d'aimer si la personne est plus là... ? Bafouilla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Sa vis-à-vis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je... Hésita-t-elle, apparemment secouée. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça...

\- C'est débile et cruel, continua-t-il, retrouvant sa hargne. On devrait arrêter d'aimer quand c'est plus possible, sinon...

Un sanglot.

\- Ça fait trop mal, sinon ! Cria-t-il presque, sa voix partant dans les aigus malgré lui. Robin, j'suis pourtant pas blessé mais j'ai tellement mal ! J'ai même jamais eu autant mal de ma vie !

Il enfonça ses paumes contre ses yeux mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en pleurs, violents et sonores comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis plusieurs longues semaines, déjà. Et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité devant son échec cuisant à ne plus laisser ces traîtres de sentiments reprendre le dessus.

Il s'était promis en quittant Fuchsia qu'il ne se laisserait plus bouffer par ses émotions comme il l'avait fait pendant si longtemps. Là-bas, à se morfondre indéfiniment au fond de ses couvertures, il avait naïvement cru que s'il laissait toutes ses larmes sortir autant qu'elles le voulaient, il allait forcément finir par se dessécher et reprendre pied petit à petit. C'est pourquoi il s'était consciemment vautré dans cette boucle sans fin un certain temps, comme pour tenter « d'éponger » une bonne fois pour toute ses émotions. Mais une fois qu'il avait constaté qu'il n'avait plus aucune larme à offrir, il ne s'était pas senti mieux pour autant.

Dans un premier temps, le manque d'autre option l'avait fait paniquer. Il avait promis à l'intégralité de son équipage de leur revenir en pleine forme, mais sa pitoyable solution n'avait absolument rien résolu et il n'avait aucune foutue autre idée de comment oublier définitivement cette douleur.

Il avait bien évidemment songé à retrouver Chopper pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, comme il lui avait fait la promesse s'il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente seul. Mais la seule idée d'affronter l'un de ses nakamas alors qu'il se sentait encore si mal et inutile lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Il avait alors décidé de partir en se jurant à lui-même qu'il allait sérieusement se reprendre en main. Il avait voulu foncer toujours tout droit et ne plus regarder en arrière en essayant de se sortir la tête hors des abysses et d'arrêter de ressasser les mêmes souvenirs à jamais perdus. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, la plupart du temps.

Face à lui-même à travers les océans, il avait repris la route de Grand Line en se donnant comme vague objectif le Nouveau Monde, pensant aviser par la suite. Ses différentes rencontres et sa course qu'il essayait de stopper le moins possible lui avaient permis de se vider la tête plutôt efficacement. Il retrouvait peu à peu ce sentiment de liberté si cher à son cœur à mesure de ses amusantes étapes et des abrutis de pirates et de marines confondus à qui il mettait une trempe avec plaisir sur son passage.

Mais ses longues nuits passées aux côtés de Hancock avaient été aussi libératrices que douloureuses. Et un soir, il avait de nouveau laissé ses sentiments déborder une nouvelle fois. À la différence que cette fois, la colère l'avait emporté. Une colère sourde dirigée contre lui-même. Et c'était sous l'impulsion de cette colère qu'il avait repris la direction de Shiroyama, remonté comme jamais à se faire une dernière promesse : il ne serait plus digne de porter son chapeau si cher à son cœur tant qu'il n'aurait pas remonté définitivement la pente. Il avait décidé de dire au-revoir une bonne fois pour toute au fantôme qui le poursuivait et à l'obliger à rester au pied de cette tombe qu'il détestait tellement.

Là encore, il y avait cru. Vraiment.

Mais force était de constater que quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille et qu'importe les foutues promesses qu'il pouvait bien hurler au monde, le fantôme ne le lâcherait jamais.

Cela faisait plus de trois ans et il avait encore aussi mal qu'au premier jour.

Et il en venait à le haïr, ce fantôme. Presque autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

\- ...fy... Luffy... !

La voix de Robin et les secousses qu'elle lui infligeait fébrilement lui firent doucement reprendre conscience du temps présent et il réalisa qu'il était en train de hurler. L'instant d'après, il se mangea une gifle monumentale qui lui remit violemment les idées en place.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Luffy ! Appela encore une fois l'archéologue qui arborait des traits déformés par l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait rarement vu.

Il soutint les iris turquoise d'un regard halluciné un instant, avant d'inspirer fortement.

\- D... Désolé... Souffla-t-il.

Toujours alarmée, elle l'attira vers lui brusquement, le faisant tomber de sa chaise au passage. Il se retrouva prisonnier d'une puissante étreinte et il la sentait si tendue contre lui qu'il s'en voulut d'autant plus de l'inquiéter à cause de sa stupide faiblesse. Il agrippa fébrilement la chemise dans le dos de sa nakama.

\- Désolé... Robin... Je... J'ai un peu...

\- Luffy, dis-le, ordonna-t-elle dans sa nuque d'une voix forte.

Cela le laissa interdit.

\- Hein... ?

\- Dis-le. Il faut que tu le dises, Luffy.

\- Mais... Dire quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il les yeux ronds, complétement perdu.

Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte et il la sentit prendre de grandes inspirations, comme si elle essayait de retrouver son calme.

\- ... Tu n'as jamais dit clairement tout haut ce que tu as sur le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis certaine que c'est nécessaire, Luffy. Alors, je t'en prie, juste une fois, ici, entre toi et moi : dis-le. Dis clairement ce que tu ressens et pourquoi tu le ressens.

Luffy déglutit avant de fixer le sol, les yeux toujours ronds. Il comprenait sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Libère tout, Luffy, l'encouragea-t-elle encore d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il sentit une montée d'angoisse affluer dans ses veines et lui embraser le cerveau. De longues secondes passèrent, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de lui.

Pourtant, ça lui brûlait les lèvres. Il le réalisait à présent que Robin le mettait face au mur.

C'était vrai : il ne l'avait jamais dit tout haut.

\- ... Je... Ace... Ace me manque...

La prise de l'archéologue se resserra légèrement à l'entende du prénom de Poings Ardents.

\- Je... Je supporte pas son absence... Continua-t-il. Je veux qu'il soit là, avec moi... Je veux pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, je veux entendre sa voix qui m'appelle, je veux voir son sourire, je veux...

Quelque chose sembla se décoller de sa poitrine et il eut l'impression de récupérer une petite partie de l'air dont on l'avait privé depuis si longtemps.

\- ... Je veux Ace... Je veux qu'il revienne...

\- ... Pourquoi ? Lui chuchota Robin, toujours fermement agrippée à lui, comme si elle voulait qu'il l'utilise comme bouée de sauvetage.

\- ... Parce que... Parce que je l'aime. Parce que je l'aime à en crever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *balance un pack complet de paquet de mouchoirs dans le public* Laissez m'en un peu, par contre. Merci.
> 
> Bon bon bon... Comment vous dire que je suis désolée ? Autant de cette fin de chapitre cruelle que de la dualité impressionnante de ton qu'aborde ce chapitre. J'espère d'ailleurs n'avoir perdu personne en m'enfonçant tête la première dans cette relation chelou entre Luffy et Robin. Je suis certaine que j'ai fait fuir quelques têtes, mais tant pis. À mes yeux, cette relation est aussi nécessaire que plaisante pour moi (oé j'suis égoïste. M'enfin, ça reste quand même ma fic avant tout x) )
> 
> Et sinon, je voulais vous remercier BEAUCOUP pour vos récents retours, que ça soit sur la fic qu'à propos du petit sondage du chapitre précédent, un grand merci, également à ceux qui ont favorite/follow entre temps, ça reboost de fou !
> 
> À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	25. Fin de la pause

  * .Robin avait entraîné Luffy en dehors de la maison malgré la pluie, pensant que de l'air frais leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Et à voir son capitaine détrempé respirer profondément debout, la tête levée vers le ciel, elle sentait qu'elle avait encore une fois eu un bon instinct.



Assise à même le perron juste devant l'entrée de Cheery et relativement au sec, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ce dos nu qu'elle connaissait par coeur, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous la réflexion.

Elle qui se targuait de savoir lire à travers les gens avec une facilité déconcertante, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir une telle bombe. Elle s'était bien douté que la tristesse de Luffy allait bien au-delà d'une simple perte de repère et de voie à suivre, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'amour avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Et encore moins envers son propre frère.

\- Depuis quand as-tu conscience de ces sentiments ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- ... C'est... Un truc... Qu'il s'est passé avec Nami... C'était à Kokoyashi. J'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment amoureux à ce moment-là...

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Le soudain changement d'avis de la rousse qui s'était résignée à rester finalement à Kokoyashi, l'air perdu de son capitaine ce jour-là...

Le fait que sa navigatrice avait eu une très longue période sans trop donner de nouvelle à son amie suite à cela, aussi.

Nami, cette petite cachottière...

\- Et depuis quand penses-tu les avoir ? continua-t-elle. Tu penses qu'Ace le savait ? Ou du moins qu'il s'en doutait ?

Elle vit son capitaine réfléchir, apparemment déstabilisé par sa question.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Ace a toujours été la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Et il était pas hyper branché sur les sentiments, lui non plus... J'pense...

Elle le vit baisser la tête et un petit sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage.

\- J'pense qu'il se serait bien foutu de moi, s'il l'avait su.

\- Tu penses qu'il n'aurait jamais répondu à tes sentiments... ?

\- J'sais pas. Mais en vrai, qu'il aurait répondu ou pas, j'm'en serais foutu. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'il vive. Qu'il continue ses aventures et qu'il soit libre d'aller où il veut comme il le voulait. Qu'il soit avec moi ou pas, ça changerait rien. J'serais juste heureux qu'il vive, un point c'est tout. On s'en fout du reste.

Robin eut un pincement au cœur : si ça ce n'était pas de l'amour brut, pur et désintéressé, elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Luffy se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait une expression soulagée sur le visage, même si ses yeux débordaient toujours de tristesse.

\- ... T'avais raison... Ça fait du bien... De dire tout ça tout haut... Ça fait du bien de parler d'Ace, en fait.

\- On peut continuer à en parler autant que tu le souhaites, si cela peut te soulager.

\- J'sais pas... Est-ce que ça sert vraiment à quelque chose... ?

\- C'est comme tu le sens, Luffy.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, avisant ses mèches irrégulières.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, mais ça peut attendre plus tard, commenta Robin.

\- Nan on va finir, j'veux pas ressembler à un clown.

Elle lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse et ils repartirent prendre leur position initiale dans la cuisine. Le chapeau de paille observa les touffes noires s'échouer sur le sol dans un mouvement paresseux.

\- ... La première fois qu'Ace a essayé de me couper les cheveux tout seul, c'était une catastrophe.

L'archéologue rit en imaginant la scène.

\- Il n'était pas doué de ses mains ?

\- Pas pour faire des trucs précis. Il a réessayé plusieurs fois, mais au final j'ai préféré demander à Makino de le faire. Une fois, la tête qu'il m'avait faite m'avait tellement énervé que je lui ai coupé une grosse touffe pendant qu'il dormait...

Il ricana et Robin ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

\- Il m'a étripé le lendemain, mais ça valait le coup ! T'aurais vu sa tête, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me balancer à la flotte pour de bon !

\- Il en aurait été capable ?

\- Il l'a déjà fait, bougonna Luffy. Il est revenu me récupérer direct après, mais il l'a quand même fait. Pour m'apprendre à respecter mon grand frère, qu'il disait.

\- Sabo m'avait dit que vous aviez une relation... Très portée sur le conflit, dirons-nous, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Il passait son temps à me crier dessus... Sabo a toujours été plus gentil comme frère... Mais je me plaindrais jamais d'Ace. On était tout le temps collés ensemble toute notre enfance et c'est lui qui m'a quasiment tout appris. On s'est même jamais vraiment disputé, tu sais. On s'est pris le bec plein de fois, mais jamais à se faire vraiment la gueule. De toute façon, on aurait sûrement pas su comment se réconcilier... ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire réellement heureux collé sur son visage nostalgique.

Robin ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant d'arborer un grand sourire amusé.

.

Les jours suivants ne différèrent pas des précédents. Globalement démotivée à continuer ses études sur le Siècle Oublié alors que son capitaine était présent, Robin préférait largement lui donner la priorité tant qu'il restait avec elle sur Laugh Tale. Néanmoins, elle avait conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à jamais à la réalité comme ils le faisaient depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme : elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu leurs nakamas de sa présence et la culpabilité la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Elle avait bien essayé plusieurs fois de convaincre Luffy de la laisser les appeler, mais celui-ci répondait soit en la suppliant presque de ne pas le faire, soit en partant bouder dans son coin.

Alors, c'était presque avec un certain soulagement qu'elle entendit l'escargophone sonner cet après-midi-là, alors qu'elle lui faisait de nouveau la lecture tandis qu'ils grignotaient dans la cuisine. Et le regard d'effroi de Luffy n'échappa pas à l'archéologue.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle après le petit « _gatcha »_ en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à son capitaine.

 _\- Yoooooo, Robin !_ Salua la voix rauque de Franky, ce qui lui arracha un sourire malgré elle. _Comment va notre suuuuuuupeeeer archéologue ?!_

\- Fufufu parfaitement bien, et toi-même mon cher Franky ?

\- Ça roule aussi bien que le _Puffing Tom_ ! S'exclama-t-il en chantonnant à moitié. _On vient aux nouvelles, Nami'sis' s'inquiétait que tu l'aies pas appelé depuis un bail ! T'es pas en train de nous faire une déprime toute seule sur ton île, au moins ?!_

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, le rassura-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme convenu la semaine dernière, tu m'excuseras auprès d'elle de ma part...

_\- Gahahahaha ! Elle est à côté de moi et j'crois que ça lui plait pas trop que tu l'oublies ! Tu verrais la tête qu'elle tire !_

_\- Mets-la en veilleuse Franky !_ Entendirent-ils la navigatrice crier à travers le gastéropode. _Si c'est pour dire des conneries, laisse-moi lui parler !_

 _\- Nan, j'ai dit que c'était bibi qui l'appelait !_ Rétorqua le cyborg en riant. _Alors Rob', quoi de neuf ? T'as découvert des nouveaux éléments intéressants sur le Siècle Oublié ou quoi ?_

\- J'ai... Un peu mis en pause mon étude, pour le moment. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et de toute façon, les ruines ne s'enfuiront pas.

_\- T'as bien raison ! Des vacances ça fait du bien, de temps en temps ! Repose-toi un peu, t'as bien assez bossé comme ça pour l'instant !_

Elle sourit largement devant la prévenance de son nakama.

\- Et vous, alors ? Où êtes-vous, en ce moment ?

_\- Vers Foodvalten. Le coin est sympa, mais y'a du fight entre des rookies et des anciens de Barbe Blanche, ça pue un peu, d'ailleurs. Mais vu qu'on a pas trop le temps de déglinguer du pirate, on s'attarde pas... Hey, ça m'fait penser ! Sur une note plus sympa, figure toi qu'on a croisé le méga éléphant de Zo, y'a deux jours !_

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Vous avez pu y grimper ?

- _Sanji y est allé en repérage et y'a Carrot, Wanda, Black Back et Milky qui sont descendus nous voir ! On a fait une suuuuupeeeer fiesta, mais ils étaient dégoûtés d'apprendre qu'on a paumé Luffy... T'aurais vu la tête de Carrot, elle était pas fraîche, la p'tite lapine._

Robin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son capitaine dont les épaules s'étaient crispées à l'entente de son prénom.

\- À ce propos, Franky... Commença-t-elle en ne lâchant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

 _\- Nami et Chopper commencent à flipper sévère, d'ailleurs._ La coupa-t-il sans même le réaliser. _On commence à avoir fait le tour de toutes nos connaissances dans l'Nouveau Monde et personne l'a vu passer ! Et à côté de ça, les journaux ont pas reparlé de lui depuis l'histoire du chapeau, alors t'imagines pas l'ambiance de merde sur le Sunny, là. On est vraiment à court d'id-_

\- Franky, appela-t-elle de nouveau.

_\- Ouais ?_

\- Il est ici. Luffy est avec moi.

Un silence s'installa et Luffy se retourna légèrement vers elle pour guetter leur réaction.

 _\- Q-... QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!_ Entendirent-ils hurler et Robin reconnut clairement les voix de Nami, de Brook et de Chopper derrière celle de Franky.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Robin ?!_ S'esclaffa Nami après avoir probablement arraché l'escargophone des mains du cyborg à l'entente de ses protestations éloignées. _Il est à Laugh Tale avec toi ?! Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas di-_

 _\- Comment il va ?!_ S'étrangla Chopper à ses côtés. _Est-ce qu'il est en bonne santé ? Il a maigri ? Et son moral ?_

 _\- Chopper, lâche-le tu vas le casser !_ Rétorqua la navigatrice et Robin entendit des sortes de bruits de lutte acharnée.

\- Du calme, du calme ! essaya de tempérer l'archéologue avec un grand sourire amusé.

 _\- Les amis ! Luffy est à Laugh Tale avec Robin !_ Cria le squelette au loin, appelant certainement leurs trois nakamas restant.

 _\- Robin ! C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas appelé la semaine dernière ?!_ S'énerva la rousse. _Tu as voulu nous le cacher ou quoi ?!_

 _\- J't'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il va bieeeeeen... !_ Pleura Chopper d'une voix cassée.

\- Si vous me laissiez parler, je-

Un claquement de porte sec résonna dans la cuisine de Cheery et Robin regarda l'emplacement désormais vide qu'occupait Luffy l'instant d'avant avec une certaine mélancolie.

 _\- Rob'... ?_ L'appela Franky à son tour. _C'était quoi, ça ?_

\- ... Il va beaucoup mieux, je vous rassure. Mais malgré tout, ce n'est pas encore ça.

L'escargophone demeura silencieux, semblant attendre anxieusement qu'elle continue.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Je pense... Qu'il n'est encore prêt à vous voir. Il n'était déjà pas extrêmement ravi de me trouver ici, pour tout vous dire...

 _\- Il... Il ne veut plus nous revoir ?_ Chouina le petit renne.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Chopper. Nous n'en avons pas réellement parlé, mais je pense plutôt qu'il n'est pas très fier de ce qu'il a fait et... Il ne doit pas se sentir capable de vous affronter pour le moment.

 _\- ... Dis-moi Robin-chwan,_ intervint Sanji qu'elle reconnut sans peine. _Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a vraiment des têtes à en avoir quelque chose à foutre que ce petit connard se sente capable de nous affronter ou pas ?!_

Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix du cuistot monter violemment dans les aigus sous la colère.

_\- ÇA FAIT TROIS MOIS QU'ON LUI COURT APRÈS, ALORS J'EN AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN À FOUTRE QU'IL VEUILLE NOUS VOIR OU PAS ! ON SE RAMÈNE À LAUGH TALE ET IL A INTÉRÊT À NOUS ATTENDRE POUR QUE JE LUI BOTTE SON PETIT CUL DE-_

_\- Calme-toi Sanji !_

Des bruits de casse et plusieurs braillements incompréhensibles plus tard, c'est le petit renne qui récupéra finalement l'escargophone.

_\- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il va mieux, alors ?_

\- Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que quand nous étions à Fuchsia, de toute façon.

_\- Oui, Zoro m'a un peu raconté... C'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais, tu sais... Je..._

Elle l'entendit pleurer de nouveau et son cœur se serra.

_\- Robin, je suis tellement content de savoir qu'il est avec toi et qu'il va bien... ! Même s'il ne veut pas me parler pour l'instant, s'il te plait, dis-lui qu'il me manque beaucoup et que j'ai hâte de le revoir... !_

\- ... Je n'y manquerai pas, mon petit Chopper.

_\- Robin._

Nami de nouveau. Elle avait apparemment arraché l'appareil des pattes du renne, qu'elle entendait d'ailleurs continuer à pleurer à chaudes larmes un peu plus loin.

_\- On est vers Foodvalten. On va mettre les gaz à fond et si tout va bien on sera là d'ici une semaine. Je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de se faire encore la malle le temps qu'on arrive !_

\- ... Je ne peux rien te promettre, Nami.

_\- Bon sang... Écoute, je sais comme tu es à cheval sur le respect de la volonté des autres, mais ça fait trois foutus mois qu'on lui court après en se rongeant les ongles, alors-_

\- Je refuse de l'empêcher de partir s'il le souhaite. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, de toute manière ? Que je le séquestre dans la maison ? Que je le menace ? Non, Nami. Si Luffy souhaite repartir, je ne l'empêcherais pas. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il finira par revenir vers nous lorsque le temps sera venu.

_\- ... Alors quoi ? On abandonne et on se contente de l'attendre bien sagement... ?_

\- C'était ce qu'il attendait de nous, à l’origine.De toute façon, je pense qu'il est inutile pour vous de continuer à sillonner le Nouveau Monde, à présent que nous savons qu'il va bien et qu'il se gère parfaitement tout seul. Fais-moi confiance, Nami. C'est en bonne voie, je le sais. Je le trouve réellement transformé par rapport à Fuchsia.

 _\- ... Si tu le dis,_ finit-elle par soupirer. _J'espère quand même qu'il sera toujours là quand on arrivera._

\- Je l'espère aussi. Vous lui manquez, je le sais. J'ai hâte également que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous...

_\- Tu m'étonnes. Jouer les suicidaires en allant chercher des noises à je ne sais quel psychopathe commence presque à me manquer, ces derniers temps._

Cela la fit rire et Nami la suivit doucement.

_\- Je vais te laisser, Sanji est toujours en train de péter un câble à côté et j'ai cru entendre que Zoro commençait à s'énerver aussi... Je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils ruinent le Sunny en se défoulant l'un sur l'autre..._

\- Bon courage, alors. Et désolée de vous l'avoir caché.

Elle raccrocha après le long soupir résigné de la navigatrice et reposa le gastéropode à son emplacement, à côté du plan de travail. Elle entendit la porte se rouvrir timidement à peine deux secondes plus tard.

\- ... Merci... Souffla Luffy en fixant le sol d'un air gêné. De pas vouloir m'obliger à les attendre...

\- Tu écoutais ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Euh, ouais... C'était sympa d'entendre leur voix...

Elle le vit faire une grimace et devina qu'il se retenait de pleurer d'émotion. Elle referma la distance entre eux pour le prendre dans une étreinte délicate, à laquelle il répondit sans hésiter.

\- Ils me manquent tellement... Mais c'est pas encore le bon moment...

\- Je sais, Luffy. Ne cherche pas à te justifier avec moi, tu sais bien que je suis de ton côté.

\- ... Merci, Robin. T'es vraiment beaucoup trop cool.

Il resserra sa prise autour de son dos. Leur différence de taille était réellement flagrante lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient ainsi, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le chapeau de paille qui avait l'air de prendre un grand plaisir à laisser reposer son menton sur la généreuse poitrine à chaque fois. Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux en l'observant.

\- Tu as raison d'en profiter, je ne te laisserai plus faire ça quand Sanji sera là, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire attendri.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que vous passiez votre temps à vous battre, tiens ! Nous avons déjà bien à faire à gérer sa puérile rivalité avec Zoro, si tu rentres dans l'équation, nous n'avons pas fini... !

\- J'm'en fous, j'fais c'que j'veux ! Rétorqua le brun en tirant la langue et en enfonçant brutalement son visage entre les deux morceaux de chair.

Cela fit bien rire l'archéologue.

\- Plus sérieusement Luffy... Nous arrêtons tout cela dès qu'ils arrivent, d'accord ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'essayer de s'enfoncer un peu plus comme-ci c'était seulement possible.

\- Et bien ? Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis... ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement froid.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête. J'ai bien compris que ce qu'on faisait pouvait être mal vu si on est pas en couple, tu me l'as assez expliqué... Mais j'pensais que ça allait tant que personne n'était au courant ! Tu voudras pas recommencer des fois, quand ils seront pas là... ?

Elle le sonda un moment mais son air strict sembla écraser un peu le capitaine qui se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Non. Dès qu'ils arrivent, le jeu est terminé.

Il finit par la lâcher en râlant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de me le dire comme si j'étais un gosse !

\- Excuse-moi, je préfère continuer à être claire, s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- ... Tu veux bien juste me dire pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un petit air penaud qu'elle trouva adorable malgré elle.

\- ... Car je pense que dans ton état d'esprit actuel, ce n'est pas forcément sain pour toi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

Elle lissa sa jupe pour s’asseoir à même le sol, devant le kotatsu qui leur servait de table à manger et l'invita d'un geste à faire de même.

\- Sois honnête avec moi, Luffy. Cela t'arrive souvent de penser à Ace lorsque nous couchons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le vit très clairement se décomposer sur place et jugea plus sage de ne pas attendre la réponse –qui ne viendrait certainement pas, de toute façon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est même plutôt normal. Tu es amoureux de lui et il te manque. Mais dans une certaine mesure, je me demande si tu n'as pas tendance à le refléter un peu sur les autres inconsciemment...

La grimace de son nakama lui indiqua qu'elle avait encore choisi des mots légèrement trop compliqués pour son petit cerveau. Cela le faisait souvent, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait en même temps qu'elle lui parlait. Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour reformuler correctement sa pensée.

\- Tu penses à lui quand tu couches avec d'autres. Est-ce que tu trouves l'idée plaisante ou pas ?

Les yeux noirs fuirent à une vitesse impressionnante, mais elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas particulièrement elle qu'ils évitaient.

\- ... Nan. Je déteste ça, quand mon cerveau se remet en marche pendant le sexe et me colle sa tête d'idiot devant les yeux.

\- Sa... « tête d'idiot » ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Il fit une petite moue pour toute réponse, avant qu'il ne lève le nez en l'air comme pour se plonger dans des pensées qu'elle devinait mélancoliques.

\- ... En fait... J'trouve ça trop cool de faire du sexe, mais d'un autre côté...

\- ... D'un autre côté ? Répéta-t-elle pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

\- D'un autre côté... Même si c'est super sympa d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un... À chaque fois, ça n'fait que me rappeler un peu plus que je préférerais largement être dans les bras d'Ace...

Elle ignorait si elle devait se féliciter ou s'en vouloir d'avoir tapé juste une fois de plus.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta-t-elle. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose de continuer à te noyer dans les bras des autres, du coup. Si cela te fait plus de mal que de bien, il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ouais, je sais... Mais c'est sympa quand même ! Insista-t-il en la fixant avec un sourire en coin rayonnant qui voulait tout dire.

\- Sache que l'on appelle cela du masochisme... ! Plaisanta-t-elle en riant.

\- Du maso-quoi ?

\- Oublie, éluda-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Tu sais, pour en revenir à tes sentiments pour Ace... Je suppose que tu commences à te faire à l'idée qu'ils seront toujours là d'une certaine manière... ?

Le visage maussade et résigné qui lui faisait face lui pinça le coeur.

\- Mais tu sais Luffy, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois renoncer à l'amour. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne trouves pas un jour quelqu'un que tu aimeras autant qu'Ace et qui te rendra heureux.

\- ... Nami m'a déjà dit un truc dans le genre...

\- Tu as parlé d'Ace à Nami ? S'étonna Robin.

\- J'lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux. Euuuh... J'crois pas que je lui ai dit de qui, par contre...

\- Ah, tant mieux.

\- .. Pourquoi tant mieux ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Et zut. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter ce sujet avec lui. Les relations sociales étaient déjà assez compliquées aux yeux de Luffy pour en rajouter une couche avec un concept aussi obscur que l'inceste... Et elle savait que lui apprendre que des gens pouvaient voir ses sentiments d'un mauvais œil le blesserait, assurément. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'enfoncer le jeune capitaine alors qu'il était en bonne voie pour remonter la pente.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas forcément envie que tout l'équipage ne le sache, n'est-ce pas ? Mentit-elle allègrement. L'amour est quelque chose d'assez personnel...

\- Boaf, j'm'en fiche un peu...

Elle félicita sa petite galipette d'avoir aussi efficacement dévié l'attention du brun et enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Pour en revenir à l'avenir, que penses-tu de ce que Nami et moi te disons, du coup ?

\- Que je trouverais un jour quelqu'un que j'aimerais encore plus qu'Ace ?

\- Peut-être pas plus, mais au moins autant, oui.

\- Ça arrivera pas. C'est pas possible. J'aime trop Ace.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable mais également affreusement triste.

\- Tu sais Robin... Ace était le centre de mon univers jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. C'était mon seul ami après que Sabo et Shanks soient partis. Il se passait pas une journée sans qu'on soit séparés et qu'on fasse un truc incroyable et trop marrant. Je me marre bien avec vous sur le Sunny, mais je me suis jamais autant marrer qu'avec Ace... Usopp et Chopper arrivent pas autant à me suivre dans mes conneries que le faisait Ace...

Elle posa son menton dans sa main d'un geste gracieux, écoutant attentivement et avec un petit sourire doux cette nouvelle logorrhée emplie d'émotion de son capitaine. Elle y avait eu le droit à plusieurs reprises depuis leur discussion sous la pluie et elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer cette magnifique lueur passionnée qui dansait avec délice derrière les iris de son nakama lorsqu'il parlait de ce frère disparu.

\- Ace avait toujours des idées géniales de conneries à faire, t'imagines même pas... Tu sais qu'il m'impressionnait, des fois ? Je crois que son plus grand coup de maître, c'était quand il a fait exploser la réserve de feu d'artifice de Goa quelques minutes avant un spectacle ! Ça avait foutu le feu à la ville et tous les habitants avaient pété un câble, ils nous ont cherché pour nous faire la peau pendant des jours et des jours après ça ! Mais ça valait le coup, c'était trop beau, les feux d'artifice partaient dans tous les sens et ça faisait un mélange de couleur juste extra dans le ciel... ! Il m'avait demandé de rester à la cabane pour que je puisse bien le voir et je crois que c'est l'un des trucs les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie...

\- À ce point ? Tu en as vu de belles choses durant ton voyage, pourtant.

Les iris noires, qui brillaient de mille feux jusqu'ici, se ternirent légèrement et il reprit son air mélancolique.

\- Je sais... Mais la différence... C'est que c'était pour moi qu'il a fait ça... Il avait abîmé mon chapeau sans le faire exprès et il a voulu se faire pardonner... Il a illuminé le ciel juste pour moi... Et t'imagines même pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir...

Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir une petite larme rouler sur la joue du jeune homme et ne lui en tint par rigueur. Elle ne connaissait pas Ace aux Poings Ardents, mais vu tout ce que lui racontait son capitaine et le portrait que lui en avait fait Nami, il n'y avait nul doute possible quant au fait qu'il tenait énormément à son petit frère. Luffy lui avait avoué qu'il aurait pu mourir par amour pour lui et n'était-ce pas justement ce qu'Ace avait fait en se sacrifiant pour lui sauver la vie... ? Elle était persuadée que dans une certaine mesure, Poings Ardents n'aurait jamais pu reprocher ses sentiments à son cadet tant ils pouvaient être compréhensibles lorsque l'on comprenait l'étendue de leur relation quasiment fusionnelle. Et elle aurait été presque tentée de parier que les sentiments d'Ace devaient résonner aussi puissamment, voire même qu'ils auraient pu être semblables à ceux de son cadet.

Tout cela n'était qu'un magnifique gâchis. Robin ne souhaitait pas la mort des gens en général, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée à l'idée que Sakazuki reposait six pieds sous terre désormais, loin de son capitaine à qui il avait déjà bien trop pris.

\- ... On parlait de quoi, déjà ? Demanda candidement Luffy en s'extirpant soudain de ses souvenirs.

C'était encore trop tôt pour aborder le sujet. Luffy était une personne bien trop passionnée pour permettre à qui que ce soit pour le moment de tenter de prendre la place qu'occupait son frère dans son cœur. Le chemin allait encore être long et elle ne serait pas étonnée outre mesure que les cauchemars de son capitaine continuent dans les années à venir... Mais Luffy avait enfin pris conscience du problème et tentait d'y faire face du mieux qu'il le pouvait en gardant la tête hors de l'eau, et elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait vraiment comme un chef, pour le moment. Son petit coup de sang qui l'avait fait fuir Fuchsia mis à part, évidemment.

\- De rien de bien important, éluda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

.

Cinq jours de plus passèrent et Robin remarquait bien que son capitaine semblait bien plus préoccupé maintenant qu'il savait que leurs nakamas étaient en route. Il s'était fait plus distant avec elle –même s'ils se retrouvaient toujours régulièrement sous la couette- et elle s'était donc résolue à retourner passer ses journées aux ruines. Elle y allait plus tard le matin et revenait plus tôt au soir pour que Luffy et elle puissent manger ensemble et profiter de leur soirée pour papoter comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, mais savoir que ces sortes de vacances prenaient fin lui laissait un léger pincement au cœur malgré elle. Même si elle avait clairement établi les limites de leur relation et que ses sentiments envers le jeune homme restaient inchangés –se cantonnant toujours à une grande affection amicale et à un important respect-, elle n'avait que rarement partagé durant sa vie une telle période intime avec quelqu'un. D'un certain point de vue, elle se faisait la réflexion que cela aurait presque pu être le début d'une réelle vie de couple...

Mais cela était inenvisageable avec cet homme-là. Sentiments ou non, Luffy et elle n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient une manière de concevoir les choses bien trop différente et elle avait conscience d'avoir parfois envers lui une attitude trop maternelle pour que cela soit réellement sain. Couplé à cela les sentiments de son capitaine envers son frère disparu et le fait qu'ils étaient nakamas avant tout, tout cela la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était grand temps que cette douce mascarade ne cesse. Elle savourait beaucoup trop le goût de la liberté ces derniers temps, reléguant ses valeurs morales au second plan et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle devait se reprendre une bonne fois pour toute et cela commençait maintenant, à l'aube de la renaissance de son équipage.

Alors, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle rentra des ruines et vit son capitaine regarder pensivement le coucher de soleil assit dans le sable à côté du Big Waver chargé et prêt à partir, son pincement au cœur se mêla doucement à un réel soulagement.

\- ... Merci de m'avoir attendu, lui murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. J'avais pensé que tu éviterais de nouveau les adieux...

\- Non, pas cette fois, annonça-t-il en se relevant et en lui souriant d'un air aussi doux que déterminé. Il fallait que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Robin.

Il la prit dans ses bras mais évita soigneusement de trop toucher sa poitrine cette fois, attention qu'elle ne manqua pas d'apprécier.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait ? S'amusa-t-elle. C'est presque indécent dit comme ça, Luffy...

\- Je parle pas de çaaaaa ! Geignit-il avec une moue amusée. On a passé des semaines géniales ensemble, tu m'as appris plein de trucs, tu m'as fait voir plein de choses d'une manière différente et, sérieusement, je me sens beaucoup mieux que quand j'suis arrivé ici, maintenant...

\- Tant mieux, alors. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'être utile.

\- Évidemment que tu m'es utile, t'es ma nakama, idiote ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Il la lâcha et posa un baiser chaste sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas repartir sans escargophone pour vous tenir au courant, tu te rappelles... ? Mais y'en a qu'un sur l'île, est-ce que je le prends quand même ?

\- Oui, prends-le. Et c'est moi qui t'appellerais si tu as peur de le faire et de tomber sur... Et bien, Sanji-qui-veut-te-botter-les-fesses, par exemple ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire triste.

\- Ça marche... J'peux te demander de... Leur passer un message de ma part ?

\- Je t'en aurais voulu de ne pas me le demander.

\- C'est vrai... Sourit-il de plus belle. Du coup, tu pourras leur dire... Que je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais que je suis pas encore prêt à les retrouver... Dis leur... Que je veux déjà me retrouver moi-même, avant.

Elle avisa le sérieux et la résolution qui transparaissaient dans les prunelles noires et lui fit le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable.

\- Je leur dirais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Luffy démarra le Big Waver et elle le vit s'éloigner de la petite île du bout du monde à grande vitesse, la laissant de nouveau seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et non, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que les mugis vont retrouver leur capitaine... Et vu la tannée qu'il risque de se prendre par Sanji et Zoro, j'ai pas hâte non plus ! Vous avez hâte, vous ? Qu'il se fasse démonter la tronche que ça soit physiquement ou à coup d'engueulade ? Comment ça « oui » ? Mais vous êtes pires que ce que je pouvais imaginer, ma parole ! Bande de monstres ! xD
> 
> Et c'est aussi la fin de mon doux LuRo ! Soulagés ou déçus ? x)
> 
> À bientôt !


	26. Une équipe parfaite

.Sachant pertinemment que les chapeaux de paille débarqueraient dans la journée, Robin s’octroya encore une pause dans son étude et passa l’après-midi calmement sur la plage à bouquiner pour les attendre. Elle savait très bien que cette nouvelle solitude n’était que de courte durée, mais la soudaine absence de Luffy avec qui elle avait passé quasiment tout son temps ces trois dernières semaines laissait un vide étrange dans son cœur. La plage de Laugh Tale lui semblait bien trop calme à son goût et voir la chambre de son capitaine vide lorsqu’elle s’était levée lui avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle espérait réellement qu’où il soit parti, il y trouverait rapidement le courage de revenir vers eux. La solitude avait du bon, mais il lui tardait de reprendre la mer avec cette énergie extatique qui caractérisait si bien son équipage.

Équipage dont elle allait devoir bientôt essuyer la déception et la colère, songea-t-elle en voyant un point approcher à l’horizon.

Elle reconnut rapidement la petite tête joyeuse de la figure de proue du Sunny et ne put s’empêcher d’arborer un immense sourire, qui doubla de taille lorsqu’elle reconnut Usopp, Chopper et Brook qui lui faisaient des grands signes d’impatience.

Elle se serait attendu à ce que Sanji soit le premier à se languir à ses pieds comme à son habitude, mais ce fut le petit renne qui prit les autres de vitesse en sautant dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots lorsqu’elle lui rendit son étreinte en riant de joie de retrouver son cadet.

\- ROOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TU M’AS TEEEEEELLEMENT MANQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!!

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Usopp, Brook et Franky qui l’étreignirent avec tout autant de passion et la bande se fit littéralement clouer au sol lorsque Nami débarqua à son tour, les écrasant à grand renfort de rires.

\- Tout ça pour moi ?? S’amusa l’archéologue au comble du bonheur.

\- Évidemment que c’est pour toi ! La disputa presque la navigatrice. Trois mois sans te voir c’est beaucoup trop !!

\- Que dire de moi, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis mon départ ! Ajouta le musicien en pleurs. Ma chère Robin-san, ton absence a laissé un trou béant à la place de mon cœur ! Mais... Suis-je bête, je n’ai plus de c-

Une chaussure rageuse s’abattit sur la coupe afro, y laissant une belle bosse.

\- La ferme ! J’en ai ras la casquette de tes squelette-jokes à la con ! Grogna le cuisiner d’un air extrêmement renfrogné, mains enfoncées rageusement dans ses poches. Robin-ch... Robin. Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Cela laissa la plupart des chapeaux de paille sans voix, arrachant même un regard coi à l’archéologue.

\- Je... Merci, Sanji... Bafouilla-t-elle.

Apparemment au comble de la gêne, le blond toussota et jeta des regards fuyants tout autour de lui.

\- Bon, il est où ?

Zoro débarqua juste à ce moment-là derrière lui. Il esquissa un vague signe de tête à Robin pour la saluer mais ne perdit pas son air glacial qui masquait difficilement sa colère.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mes amis... Annonça-t-elle en peinant à affronter leur regard. Comme vous devez vous en douter, il est reparti hier.

\- HIER ?! S’étrangla le cuistot, qui se reprit vite mais ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se crisper dangereusement. Il le fait exprès, il le fait tellement exprès ce sale petit c...

\- J’ai un message pour vous, de sa part.

Les sept paires d’yeux se posèrent impatiemment sur elle.

\- Il m’a chargé de vous dire qu’il était sincèrement désolé de vous faire subir tout cela, mais qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à nous retrouver. Pour le paraphraser : « je veux déjà me retrouver moi-même, avant ».

\- ... C’est tout ? Demanda Usopp, apparemment déçu.

\- C'est déjà mieux que faire le mort pendant trois mois, fit remarquer le cyborg, cinglant.

\- Et alors, il allait vraiment mieux, c’est vrai ? Interrogea de nouveau Chopper les yeux brillants, tant d’émotion que d’appréhension.

\- Oui, vraiment mieux, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Je pense qu’il est en bonne voie de guérison et qu’il ne reste plus très longtemps à patienter pour que nous puissions enfin le récupérer en pleine forme.

.

Rapidement, les chapeaux de paille reprirent leurs marques au sein de leur QG stationnaire. Sanji avait avisé l’état de sa cuisine d’un œil mauvais et Robin avait eu beau couvrir son capitaine avec un vilain mensonge, le cuistot n’en avait pas cru un mot et sa remontrance envers leur cadet avait, semblait-il, encore doublé. Les réparations rapides et efficaces de Franky le firent cependant relativiser et sa colère sembla se tasser avec les jours passants, se mêlant à la morosité des autres.

Robin n’arrivait évidemment pas à en vouloir à ses nakamas d’avoir ramené avec eux cette ambiance maussade qui ne lui avait pas manqué, mais elle se surprit rapidement à regretter ses jours de calme et de solitude. Ils n’avaient pas vu l’amélioration drastique de l’état de Luffy et restaient donc bloqués dans leur inquiétude et cela l’agaça malgré elle que ses amis n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir envie de faire confiance à ses paroles rassurantes sur la situation. Pour le moment, seuls Brook et Franky arrivaient à relativiser et à garder leur bonne humeur, mais l’archéologue soupçonnait le cyborg d’être surtout content de pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps avec elle.

Et cela lui plaisait autant qu’elle trouvait cela inquiétant

\- Tu sais que j’ai ramené un max de bois de Water Seven ? Lui lança-t-il soudainement alors qu’ils étaient assis tranquillement sur la plage l’un à côté de l’autre.

Elle s’était installée à même le sable sous un parasol, ayant pour sérieuse tâche de compter les points de la partie de Beach Volley que Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Sanji étaient en train de jouer. Pour une fois que leur île se sentait d’humeur généreuse en leur offrant un rayonnant soleil sans nuage, ils avaient décidé d’en profiter et elle avait même osé sortir son maillot de bain. Le cyborg l’avait rejointe pour siroter tranquillement son cola, ayant même la délicatesse de lui apporter un thé glacé que Sanji avait préparé juste avant.

\- Usopp et moi on est en train d’voir pour essayer d’habiller un peu plus Cheery, continua-t-il en riant à moitié de la gaucherie de Brook qui loupait une balle sur deux. Qu’ça soit en meuble ou en déco, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de bien arranger ça. Maintenant qu’on a rien d’autre à faire que d’attendre Luffy ici, autant s’y mettre pour rendre notre maison aussi sympa que le Sunny !

\- C’est vrai qu’elle est sobre, mais je la trouve malgré tout agréable. Fit-elle remarquer.

\- C’est parce que t’as des goûts simples. T’entends pas Nami criser là-dessus depuis qu’on est rentrés ? Et même moi, ça m’déprime ces murs vides, j’te jure. Ça manque de _supeeeer_ et j’compte vite fait y remédier ! Histoire que Luffy soit sur le cul quand il rentrera !

\- Tu adores beaucoup trop l’impressionner, ça cache quelque chose, rit-elle.

\- J’aime impressionner tout le monde, c’est pas une nouvelle. Les abrutis diront que j’suis imbu de moi-même, moi j’appelle juste ça de la mise en lumière ! Quand y’a une œuvre d’art dans l’coin, on l’exhibe, nan ? Ben c’est pareil pour mon talent !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Et modeste, avec ça !

Elle remarqua rapidement qu’il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Ton rire m’a manqué. Enfin, tu m’as manqué tout court, plutôt.

Son sourire se figea. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre des œillères et d’essayer de voir les choses sous un angle différent : c’était indéniablement là, point final. Franky était accroché malgré toutes ses mises en garde. Et il ne faisait même plus aucun effort pour essayer de le cacher, cet imbécile.

Elle revint rapidement à la partie, toute trace de bonne humeur effacée de son visage. Elle savait pertinemment que ça ne donnait en général pas un très bon résultat et ne fut donc pas étonnée de sentir son compagnon se décomposer à côté d’elle.

\- Euh, j’ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

\- Je croyais que la conversation que nous avons eu avant que je ne quitte Water Seven avait été on ne peut plus clair.

\- Hey j’ai rien dit de mal ! Juste qu’tu m’as manqué !

\- Oui, avec tout ce que cela implique derrière et que tu te gardes de préciser. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Franky. Tu sais bien que je suis loin de l’être.

Il grimaça en se grattant la tête.

\- ... Ouais, bon, j’admets que... Mais t’es mignonne toi aussi : avec les deux semaines qu’on a passé, c’est difficile d’rester complétement serein, tu sais !

\- Je t’en ai pourtant cru capable. J’y suis bien arrivée, moi.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n’ressens absolument rien pour moi, j’y crois pas.

Elle fonça les sourcils. Qui était-il pour affirmer ce qu’elle pouvait bien ressentir ou non, au juste ?

\- Même dans l’éventualité improbable où ça serait le cas, je te rappelle pour la énième fois que nous faisons partie du même équipage. Ce genre de relation n’est juste pas concevable, un point c’est tout.

\- Ah ouais, à c’propos ! Ajouta-t-il après avoir réprimé un rictus agacé à sa phrase. Figure-toi que j’ai parlé discrètement de cette éventualité à Usopp, Brook et même Nami pour avoir leur avis, et je-

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! S’écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en perdant au passage son légendaire sang-froid qu’elle pensait pourtant à toute épreuve.

Cela eut le mérite d’ébranler le cyborg un court instant.

\- Oh, calmos ! Je leur ai juste demandé leur avis, genre ce qu’il pensait d’un couple dans un même équipage, j’ai pas parlé de nous !

\- Bon sang, mais encore heureux ! Siffla-t-elle, en colère comme elle ne l’avait pas été depuis longtemps.

\- Robin, tout va bien ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Sanji et les trois autres qui les regardaient d’un air surpris. Malgré son étrange comportement depuis qu’il était rentré, le cuistot ne perdait apparemment pas son fameux radar à demoiselles en détresse. Elle récupéra rapidement son masque de bienveillance et leur fit un vague signe de main.

\- Oui oui, navrée ! Franky et moi allons faire un tour, vous pourrez compter vos points seuls ?

\- Bien sûr Robin-san ! Répondit joyeusement le squelette.

\- Mais vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Demanda Usopp en haussant un sourcil. Vous aviez l’air de vous disputer...

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Se défendit Franky alors qu’il se relevait pour suivre sa nakama. On est beaucoup trop supeeeer pour se disputer ! J’essaie juste de tester la patience de la sister et ça marche au poil, vous avez vu ! Un peu plus et j’la fais enrager comme la rouquine ! Vous avez pas grave envie de la voir péter un câble, elle aussi ?

\- Pas-pas vraiment... Blêmit Chopper en devenant blanc comme un linge.

\- De plus, c’est le rôle de Luffy-san de faire enrager les autres... Remarqua Brook, songeur.

\- Vous aimez pas les sensations fortes, bande de flipettes ! Rigola le bleu en prenant sa fameuse pose.

\- Franky, l’appela l’archéologue derrière lui.

Il la rejoignit au petit trot juste après avoir gratifié ses nakamas d’un _thumb up_ rayonnant, mais se renfrogna bien vite dès qu’il eut le dos tourné.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt, il devinait rapidement qu’elle voulait les isoler pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, sachant Nami et Zoro dans la maison. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans un silence oppressant au sein de la petite jungle, il se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ça t’fout autant les boules. Si tu voulais pas qu’on aborde ce genre de sujet, fallait pas commencer à me faire du gringue dès le départ !

\- JE t’ai fait du gringue ?! S’exclama-t-elle, indignée. Et à quel moment ? C’est toi qui a démarré les hostilités en m’embrassant la première fois !

\- Mais c’est toi qui m’a volé mon slip pour mieux venir me le redonner en main propre à Water Seven, j’te signale !

\- Je t’ai dit et redit que je ne comptais faire qu’une courte escale à Water Seven, à l’origine...

\- Ben voyons ! Cracha-t-il en croisant les bras, agacé à son tour par sa mauvaise foi. T’as fait aucun détour pour nos autres nakamas, pourtant ! Mais moi j’ai eu du bol, tiens. Pourquoi ? Tu vas quand même pas me balancer que c’était juste une coïncidence, non plus ?!

Elle se pinça l’arête du nez. Évidemment qu’elle l’avait fait consciemment. Mais pourquoi se sentait il obligé d’y voir tout de suite l’extrême positif... ?

\- Franky. Avoir de l’attirance pour quelqu’un et réellement souhaiter entamer une relation avec cette personne sont deux choses bien différentes. Je ne vais pas avoir le culot de nier que je ne suis pas venue à Water Seven avec une stupide idée derrière la tête...

\- Mais tu fais chier ! La coupa-t-elle violemment, furibard. Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- ... Arrêter quoi... ? Lui demanda-t-elle, interdite.

\- De m’insulter, bordel ! Tu parles de stupide idée et tout à l’heure t’as osé dire que le fait que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi était improbable ! Si c’est vrai et qu’t’as vraiment fait semblant pendant deux semaines, t’es pas obligée de le dire comme ça !

\- Mais faire semblant de quoi ?! S’emporta-t-elle de nouveau. J’ai été claire tout le long avec toi, Franky ! C’était du sexe et rien d’autre ! Je n’aurais jamais osé te faire croire à un seul moment que cela pouvait être autre chose !

\- ... T’es sérieuse ? Répondit-il en serrant les dents. Alors quoi, tu vas me faire croire que toutes tes attentions et tes mots doux, c’est juste ta manière d’être naturelle ? Que tu t’comportes comme ça avec tous tes plans cul ?

Elle le considéra, réellement perdue. De quoi parlait-il... ?

De son côté, Franky réalisait l’ampleur du problème en voyant les sourcils bruns froncés en signe d’une réelle incompréhension. Alors là, il était sur le cul.

\- Je le crois pas... Pesta-t-il en se mettant à faire les cents pas pour évacuer la pression qui montait dangereusement en lui. Tu vas quand même pas dire que j’me suis vraiment monté la tête tout seul comme un gosse de 15 ans...

\- ... Franky... Je suis désolée si mon comportement a pu te faire croire que...

\- Nan, ferme-la, s’énerva-t-il de nouveau. Je refuse de croire que ça soit inconscient ou j’sais pas quelle connerie. Personne n’est prévenant comme ça sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ! Et comme tu l’as si bien dit, t’as de l’attirance pour moi ! Et ça date pas d’hier ! Y’a toujours eu ce truc entre nous depuis Enies Lobby, tu l’sais bien ! J’suis plus proche de toi que je l’ai jamais été d’un autre de nos bro’ !

\- ... C’est vrai, mais...

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Water Seven, c’était juste la conclusion logique, Robin ! T’as eu beau dire et redire que c’était que du cul, il n’empêche que c’est pas Zoro ou Sanji ou j’sais pas quel clampin que t’es allée voir, c’est moi ! Et si tu tenais autant à ton beau discours du « on peut pas faire ça on est nakamas », alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m’as laissé t’embrasser dès le départ, dans ce cas ?!

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n’avait rien à répondre à ça, rien à dire pour sa défense. Il lui renvoyait juste ses erreurs en pleine face et elle le méritait bien. Elle avait beaucoup trop merdé, ces derniers temps.

\- C’est bien, au moins tu l’reconnais, nota le cyborg avec un air mauvais. Maintenant, faut aussi que tu reconnaisses qu’on a les deux pieds dedans et que ça va être difficile de faire marche arrière !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il suffit simplement d’arrêter les frais et de prendre suffisamment de recul pour reprendre notre relation cordiale où nous l’avons laissée.

\- Tant mieux pour toi si tu t’en sens capable, mais pas moi ! J’ai aucune envie de redevenir « juste » ton nakama !

Elle sentit quelque chose s’agiter violemment au fond d’elle. Tout ce qu’elle redoutait le plus lui tombait dessus et elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne pouvait désormais rien faire pour l’éviter.

\- On ne peut pas, Franky... Tant que nous naviguons sous le même drapeau et sur le même bateau, on ne peut pas...

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?! Cria-t-il, hors de lui qu’elle soit si définitive. Comme j’te le disais avant que tu pètes ton câble tout à l’heure, Usopp, Nami et Brook n’y voient déjà pas d’inconvénient, eux ! Et j’suis sûre que Chopper et Luffy seraient d’accord. Et même Zoro, vu comment il se fout de tou-

\- C’est parce qu’ils ne voient que le positif et qu’ils n’envisagent pas l’ensemble, et toi non plus, d’ailleurs ! S’époumona-t-elle à son tour. Imaginons que nous entamions réellement une relation, il n’y aura effectivement pas de problème tant que notre... « couple » se portera bien. Mais que se passera-t-il dès lors que ça n’ira plus ? Que devrons-nous faire si nous nous séparons ?!

\- Toi et moi on est assez intelligents pour savoir faire la part des choses ! Et au pire on avisera le moment venu, on y est pas encore...

\- Repousser les problèmes au lendemain ne résout rien, Franky ! C’est _avant_ la catastrophe qu’il faut savoir l’envisager sous tous les angles pour l’éviter ! Et tu te dis intelligent alors que tu n’es même pas capable de faire la part des choses à l’instant T... !

Pour le coup, c’était un réel reproche. Car oui, elle lui en voulait. D’être aussi faible et stupide pour s’être embarqué sur une pente qu’il ne maîtrisait absolument pas alors qu’elle l’en avait cru capable. Naïve qu’elle était, elle aussi.

\- ... Tu veux tout contrôler, c’est dingue, nota-t-il, plus calme mais pas moins en colère pour autant. Pourquoi tu t’laisses jamais aller, bordel ?

\- On voit où ça me mène, quand je me laisse aller...

\- ‘Me balance pas dans la gueule que tu regrettes, parce que là ça va chier !

\- JE regrette, oui ! Si j’avais su que tu serais si idiot, jamais je ne serais venue à Water Seven ! Que comptes-tu faire, du coup ? M’envoyer ton _Strong Right_ ?!

Il la considéra d’un air mauvais, bouillonnant de l’intérieur.

\- ... J’ai des sentiments pour toi, Robin.

Non. Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ce n’était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Tout, mais pas ça !

Elle s’éloigna de lui la tête entre les mains, complétement désemparée.

\- C’est ça qui te fait peur ? Lui demanda-t-il d’un ton déconcerté. Les sentiments ? C’est pour ça que t’arrives pas à assumer les tiens ?

\- Je n’en ai pas !

\- Menteuse !

\- JE N’EN AI PAS !

\- C’EST FAUX ET TU LE SAIS !! POURQUOI TU N’ASSUMES PAS BORDEL ?! QU’EST-CE QUE ÇA TE COÛTE ?!

\- TOUT ! ÇA ME COÛTE TOUT !

Il fronça les sourcils, interdit.

\- « Tout »... Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, « tout » ?

\- Tout, tout ! Ça me coûterait mes résolutions, mes valeurs, mon respect pour moi-même et pour toi, mon respect pour Luffy...

\- Luffy ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il vient foutre là-dedans, celui-là ?!

Elle en resta coite. Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé le nom de Luffy... ? Non, elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait voulu dire _l’équipage_ , qui était logiquement symbolisé par Luffy. Trahir l’équipage revenait à trahir Luffy...

Ou ne serait-ce pas le contraire... ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt... _À cause_ de Luffy qu’elle avait trahi... ?

Elle porta lentement une main à sa bouche en prenant conscience de la réalité. Ce n’était même plus jouer les autruches, à ce stade. Franky avait raison, ça revenait à se mentir à soi-même. En bonne carapace imprenable qu’elle s’était forgée au fil des années à courir seule et à se protéger du mieux qu’elle le pouvait des salauds qui avaient pu graviter trop près d’elle, elle avait atteint un stade où même elle n’arrivait même plus à faire la différence entre son masque infrangible et la réalité. L’affreuse réalité des sentiments qui l’étreignaient désormais, aussi doux que cruels.

Le cyborg ne pouvait que comprendre l’étendue de son émoi à la vue de son visage presque horrifié. Pas si bête qu’il n’y paraissait, il s’approcha d’elle à pas vifs, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Robin. Pourquoi tu parles de Luffy ?

Elle fixa le sol pour éviter de croiser ses yeux. Son côté rationnel lui hurlait qu’elle n’avait pourtant aucune raison de l’être, qu’elle ne devait rien au bleu, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle : elle avait honte.

\- Robin ! Regarde-moi ! Cria-t-il en emprisonnant son fin poignet entre ses énormes doigts mécaniques. Il s’est passé quelque chose avec Luffy ?!

Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. C’était déjà foutu, de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait qu’assumer ses idioties et se complaire dans sa honte, acceptant avec une tristesse bien trop importante le regard aussi furieux que déçu de son vis-à-vis.

Il la lâcha brusquement d’un geste dédaigneux et partit sans demander son reste.

.

Elle ne se montra pas au diner, prétextant un mal de ventre et restant cloîtrée dans sa chambre, bien à l’abri dans une bulle qu’elle ne voulait pour le moment pas quitter. Elle comprit bien vite que Franky aussi manquait à l’appel du repas, puisque les coups de marteau et de scie provenant de l’abri avoisinant de Cheery qui lui servait d’atelier n’avaient pas cessé. Nami et Chopper avaient essayé de venir parler à la brune, comprenant certainement que leur étrange comportement de l’après-midi avec le cyborg était la cause de leur absence, mais elle ne leur laissa même pas l’opportunité d’entrer. Elle réglerait la question le lendemain à tête reposée, trouvant d’ici là certainement un parfait mensonge à leur jeter en pâture pour qu’ils cessent de ne serait-ce que se poser la moindre question.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait juste besoin d’être au calme. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie si désemparée face à elle-même et elle n’avait plus l’habitude de se retrouver à affronter tant d’émotions d’un coup. Elle était tout simplement lessivée, autant d’avoir encaissé tout cela que de s’être retenue de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme son presque-adolescent de capitaine l’aurait certainement fait ces derniers mois. Elle n’en était pas à ce point non plus.

La nuit commençait déjà à être bien avancée et elle devina à la position de la lune qu’il devait être vers les minuit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit brutalement sur Franky qui ne perdit aucune seconde pour refermer tout aussi fermement derrière lui.

Elle voulut protester mais n’en trouva pas la force lorsqu’elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vit –obscurité oblige-, les pupilles noires sur elle qui semblaient toujours noyées par la colère. Elle se contenta donc de rester lovée dans ses couvertures, replongeant la tête contre son oreiller et revenant à sa contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre fermée. Elle l’entendit s’assoir lourdement non loin d’elle et pousser un long soupir.

\- Une bonne fois pour toute que j’en sois sûr et que j’arrête de m’bouffer le crâne avec ça : tu t’es tapé Luffy oui ou non ? Murmura-t-il tant bien que mal pour ne pas permettre aux fines cloisons de laisser filtrer leur conversation.

\- ... Je croyais que c’était assez clair, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Oui ou non ?! Insista-t-il d’une voix plus forte.

\- Oui.

Elle l’entendit grogner et s’agiter, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Ptain, mais pourquoi ?! Et depuis quand ce p’tit con est plus puceau, au passage ?!

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse... ?

\- Oui !

\- ... C’est tout récent, il a passé du temps à Amazon Lily avec Boa Hancock avant de venir ici.

\- Boa Hancock... ? Répéta Franky, apparemment abasourdi. Mais quel sale petit...

\- Quant au pourquoi, enchaîna-t-elle sans le laisser continuer à jurer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part qu’il me l’a proposé et que j’ai accepté, tout simplement.

\- ... Tout simplement... Cracha-t-il presque. Et, juste comme ça parce que je suis un peu maso sur les bords... T’as pensé une seconde à moi, ou pas ?

\- Oui. Mais je n’y ai pas vu un problème : nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne te dois rien.

Un autre soupir.

\- Et t’as raison, Robin. _Bien sûr_ que tu me dois rien... Mais quand même merde... Ça fait mal au cul, putain de bordel de-

\- Tu deviens grossier.

\- Sans déconner ! S’exclama-t-il plus fort.

\- Baisse d’un ton ou sors d’ici ! Murmura-t-elle d’une voix ferme. Déjà que je vais avoir du mal à expliquer notre comportement d’aujourd’hui...

Il soupira encore et un lourd silence s’installa. Elle ne l’entendait pas bouger, preuve qu’il devait être plongé dans ses pensées.

\- ... Je suis désolée, Franky. Je ne suis objectivement pas en tort, mais je n’avais pas non plus à faire ça. Tu as raison, j’ai joué les idiotes et je me suis voilée la face. J’ai fait semblant de ne pas voir que tu t’attachais plus à moi que ce que j’avais prévu...

\- Ça se prévoit pas de genre de chose, Robin... La coupa-t-il. Écoute... J’ai réfléchi et j’me suis rendu compte qu’on pouvait pas mal mettre ce quiproquo merdique sur le compte de la vie pourrie qu’t’as eu, pas vrai... ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. C’était certainement vrai, mais elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt de perdre du temps à lui rappeler tout ce dont on l’avait privé tout le long de sa vie.

\- ... Ça t’fait vraiment si peur que ça de tomber amoureuse ? Se risqua-t-il à demander d’une voix hésitante. C’est plutôt sympa quand on tombe sur la bonne personne, tu sais...

\- ... Pour reprendre les mots de notre capitaine « mais quand ça ne prend pas, c’est de la merde », s’amusa-t-elle.

Franky se gratta la tête en haussant un sourcil.

\- Luffy a dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Il parlait pas de toi, quand m-

\- Je t’arrête tout de suite : il n’y a rien et il n’y aura jamais rien entre Luffy et moi. Sa candeur lui permet de faire parfaitement bien la part des choses et il a accepté sans broncher que nous mettions un terme à... Notre activité.

Il grinça des dents.

\- Vous y avez mis fin... ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les mêmes arguments que je t’ai donné à toi et parce que ce n’était pas sain pour lui pour... D’autres raisons que je vais me permettre de garder pour moi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah... J’ai pas le droit d’être au courant ?

\- Ce n’est ni le sujet ni le moment pour en parler. Crois-moi, Franky.

\- Ok ok, c’est bon... Du coup, c’est fini entre vous ?

\- Cela n’a même jamais commencé.

\- ... Et tu vas m’faire croire qu’il va arriver à agir normalement avec toi quand vous vous reverrez ?

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, oui. Mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça serait différent de moi... ?

Elle se redressa finalement pour s’assoir et lui faire face, répondant sans sourciller au regard dur avec lequel il la toisait.

\- Franky. Ce que tu nous fais là, c’est de la jalousie pure et simple. Luffy n’est pas le problème.

\- Ça veut dire que c’est moi le problème ?!

\- ... Oui. Toi et moi. Mais de toute façon ledit problème sera vite réglé car tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis : un couple au sein d’un même équipage, c’est une terrible idée.

\- Même si ledit couple a de réels sentiments l’un pour l’autre ?

\- ... Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le rapport, c’est que j’suis un foutu romantique sous ma carcasse de métal, tu vois. Et que depuis que j’te connais, j’ai jamais pu m’intéresser à aucune autre femme. Parce qu’y’en a aucune qui pouvait t’égaler d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Elle se sentit légèrement rougir sous ce compliment plutôt inédit pour elle. Sanji et d’autres hommes peu scrupuleux lui avaient bien déjà fait des éloges similaires par le passé, mais jamais de manière aussi sincère. Et elle savait très bien que l’une des qualités principales de cet imbécile de cyborg était sa merveilleuse et étonnante sincérité.

\- Et d’après ce que j’ai l’impression de comprendre, t’as jamais été amoureuse de ta vie. Alors je devrais me sentir plutôt flatté, voir _honoré_ , de comprendre que mes sentiments pour toi sont réciproques, pas vrai... ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas s’ils sont vraiment réciproques, Franky...

\- Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

\- ... Oui.

Elle le vit sourire de bonheur comme un idiot et cela lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Entre toute autre personne, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur _cet_ imbécile heureux, hein... ?

\- Comme j'te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on a les deux pieds dedans maintenant. On peut difficilement faire marche arrière, alors ça t'dit pas d'essayer ? On demandera leur avis –en n'oubliant pas l'aspect négatif bien sûr- à tous nos abrutis de nakamas si ça te tient tellement à cœur et on verra bien c'qu'ils en diront. Mais s'ils n'y voient pas d'inconvénient comme je suis persuadé que c'est le cas, tu voudrais pas... Juste une seule fois, te laisser aller... ?

Il lui tendit la main d’un geste doux. Elle hésita un instant puis déposa finalement la sienne sur le métal rose.

\- ... Et pour Luffy, alors ? Tu passes l’éponge si facilement ? Lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Hrmf. Tu me dois rien et tu me devais encore moins quelque chose y’a deux jours. J’te cache pas que j’vais sûrement avoir envie d’lui aplatir la tête quand je vais l’revoir et _surtout_ s’il s’approche un peu trop de toi, mais j’tiens à la vie et il reste mon putain de capitaine. J’lui en parlerai quand il ira mieux, d’homme à homme. Mais j’te fais confiance, surtout : si tu me garanties qu’y’aura plus jamais quoi que ce soit entre vous, j’te crois sur parole.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. De la confiance, c’est tout ce dont elle avait manqué toute sa vie. Franky lui avait offert la sienne quasiment sur un plateau à Enies Lobby et elle lui avait rendu par la force des choses et elle ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.

Elle était prête à lui confier sa vie, alors après tout, pourquoi pas également son avenir... ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, se mettant à genoux pour l’atteindre et déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres avant de le gratifier d’un magnifique sourire qu’il lui rendit au triple.

Ils étaient le jour et la nuit, elle et lui. La patience et l’impulsivité, la délicatesse et la brutalité, le calme et la tempête. Si différents et pourtant si complémentaires...

Elle n’arrivait pas à douter que même sur cette voie épineuse, ils formeraient une équipe parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bon bon. Je sais que ce Frobin incongru (que tout le monde avait vu arriver à trois kilomètres...) doit laisser une partie d’entre vous perplexe, mais je sais aussi que j’ai fait des aussi heureux que moi, donc on va dire que tout va bien ! :D J’pensais quand même pas que ça s’étalerait sur UN CHAPITRE ENTIER, MAIS JE LES AIME TROP C’EST PLUS FORT QUE MOI !! ILS SONT FAIT POUR ÊTRE ENSEMBLE, OK ?! Même Oda les shippe dans le canon, NE NIEZ PAS. VOUS SAVEZ DE QUOI JE PARLE.
> 
> Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre risque de vous faire plaisir... Oui oui j’en mets mon Luffy à couper sans hésitation ! Croyez en moi, je suis pas toujours égoïste et cruelle !
> 
> Des bisous !!


	27. Retrouvailles

Ce matin-là, les chapeaux de paille eurent la surprise de constater qu’aucun petit déjeuner ne les attendaient à leur réveil. Les lèves-tôt comme Robin ou Usopp ne s’en formalisèrent pas –après tout, même leur cuistot avait le droit de s’octroyer une grasse matinée de temps en temps-, mais cela commença sérieusement à les alerter lorsqu’ils virent le super dormeur aux cheveux verts se lever à son tour quelques heures plus tard, annonçant ainsi que midi approchait à grand pas. Jamais au grand jamais Sanji n’avait raté un repas sans les prévenir au préalable et cela les inquiéta d’autant plus que le souper de la veille avait eu comme un arrière-goût... amer. C’était impossible de nommer cela autrement, entre les cuissons ratées, l’absence de sauce (que le cuisinier ne négligeait pourtant jamais) et l’humeur massacrante dudit cuisinier qui leur avait balancé leurs assiettes à la figure avec un agacement qu’ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

Pas si surprenant alors qu’ils trouvèrent sa chambre vide.

Cela perturba d’autant plus la majorité d’entre eux (entendons par là les cinq hommes restant de l’équipage) lorsqu’ils réalisèrent que leurs deux nakamas de sexes féminins ne semblaient pas étonnées outre-mesure de ce comportement. Ils essayèrent bien de les faire parler, mais si Robin se contentait d’éluder en leur affirmant qu’elle n’avait au final qu’une vague idée de ce qui pouvait troubler autant leur cuisinier, Nami, elle, leur avait carrément envoyé un sourire carnassier avant de les traiter d’abrutis complets et de les laisser à leurs interrogations.

Profitant alors du temps ensoleillé, Chopper, Usopp et Brook partirent à la recherche de leur nakama. Et c’est finalement le squelette qui mis la main dessus au bout d’à peine un petit quart d’heure de recherche.

Assis à même le sable à regarder la mer, Sanji avait retiré ses chaussures, et ses traits tirés et les nombreux mégots de cigarette plantés entre les grains à sa droite attestaient du temps qu’il avait passé là.

\- Sanji-san... ?

Le blond semblait l’avoir entendu arriver puisqu’il ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction.

\- Hey Brook. Désolé pour le déjeuner, j’avais... J’avais vraiment pas envie de cuisiner, ce matin.

Le squelette eut un moment de flottement étonné et prit place aux côtés de son ami.

\- Eh bien eh bien... Luffy-san qui perd sa rage de combattre et maintenant toi qui ne veut plus cuisiner... Notre équipage est-il donc réellement en train de sombrer... ?

\- J’sais pas, à ton avis... ? Ça fait six mois qu’on navigue sans but précis et sans capitaine. Et au moment où on s’apprête à le retrouver enfin, il nous file encore entre les doigts comme un lâche qu’il est...

Brook resta silencieux un instant, avisant les vagues qui allaient et venaient à quelques mètres d’eux dans un doux rythme lancinant.

\- ... Il m’avait pourtant semblé que ta colère envers Luffy-san était retombée, ces derniers temps. Tu avais l’air de t’être fait à l’idée qu’il fallait juste prendre notre mal en patience...

\- Ouais. Mais j’en ai marre de prendre mon mal en patience. J’en ai marre de rester là à stagner comme un crétin. J’en ai marre de... Putain. Même cette histoire avec All Blue me frustre, parce que même si je voulais y aller maintenant pour commencer à réaliser mon projet, de une, c’est beaucoup trop tôt puisque l’écosystème est loin d’être stabilisé, et de deux c’est impossible puisque l’endroit grouille de ces connards de Marines... Et pas sûr que Koby accepte de me laisser monter un resto là-bas, même si je lui demande gentiment...

\- Cela vaut peut-être le coup de tenter ? On ne sait jamais, yohoho !

\- Si c’est pour que je finisse à la potence sans avoir pu refaire le portrait de Luffy, non merci.

\- ... J’entends bien ta frustration, Sanji-san. Mais quelque chose me perturbe tout de même...

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en soufflant lourdement sa fumée.

\- C’est simplement... Que je trouve cela étrange que ta colère n’explose de nouveau le jour même où Robin-san et Franky-san nous aient annoncé leur relation...

Le cuisinier ne bougea pas d’un cil à cette phrase, mais Brook sentit clairement que tous ses muscles se tendirent violemment d’un coup.

La nouvelle était tombée la veille, en fin d’après-midi. Les chapeaux de paille avaient bien remarqué l’étrange comportement de leurs deux nakamas depuis quelques jours, et plus précisément depuis cette fameuse après-midi où ils étaient mystérieusement partis dans la forêt pour, tout portait à le croire au vu des têtes qu’ils tiraient à leur retour, régler leurs comptes. Mais dès le lendemain de leur supposée dispute, le cyborg et la brune étaient de nouveau proches comme cul et chemise, à rire ensemble et à se jeter des petits regards qui n’échappèrent pas à l’œil de lynx de Sanji.

Oh, il avait déjà remarqué comme le charpentier pouvait parfois regarder sa Robin-chwan d’un air qui ne lui disait définitivement rien qui vaille. Mais le fait que l’archéologue lui répondait à présent de la même façon avait eu le don de jouer avec ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu’ils étaient venu tous les trouver sur la plage en leur annonçant qu’ils devaient leur parler, son sang s’était glacé. Lorsqu’ils leur avaient demandé leur avis sur la formation d’un couple au sein de leur équipage, il n’en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Et lorsque ce foutu cyborg à la con leur avaient finalement annoncé avec un immense sourire que s’ils n’y voyaient pas d’inconvénient, lui et Robin passaient désormais la vitesse supérieure, le cuistot avait eu envie de lui faire manger son précieux Sunny ainsi que l’intégralité de leur maison.

Bien sûr qu’il y voyait un PUTAIN d’inconvénient, et un inconvénient de taille : c’était SA PRINCESSE, pas la sienne !!

D’autant plus qu’à l’annonce de cette déjà désastreuse nouvelle, l’enfoirée de tête d’algue n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de leur demander avec une certaine arrogance s’ils étaient tous réellement si aveugles que ça pour ne pas l’avoir vu arriver. Et le cuisinier fut ravi d’avoir sa non moins furieuse Nami-swan à ses côtés pour l’aider à lui refaire le portrait, à cet abruti.

\- ... Sanji-san, l’interpella le musicien à ses côtés. Je n’en suis pas certain, mais il semblerait que tu t’enfonces.

Effectivement, comme souvent lorsqu’il était assailli par le stress, Sanji battait des jambes nerveusement et dans ce cas précis, la puissance de ses coups tassait le sable sous ses fesses et l’enfonçait petit à petit. Il ne tint plus et se releva en suintant de flammes ardentes de rage de tous les pores, hurlant sa colère à la mer pourtant si calme.

\- DÉJÀ CET ENFOIRÉ DE LUFFY, ENSUITE USOPP QUI SE CASE AVANT MOI, MA FRANGINE QUI ME DIT QU’ELLE A UN CRUSH SUR CE SABREUR DE MES DEUX, NAMI-SWAN QUI ME FAIT FAIRE UNE PROMESSE ABSOLUMENT INSUPPORTABLE ET MAINTENANT CE CONNARD DE FRANKY QUI ME PIQUE MA ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAN ??!! ILS SE SONT TOUS DONNÉS LE MOT POUR ME FAIRE PÉTER UN CÂBLE BROOK, VOILÀ CE QUE C’EST, MON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME !!

Il se rua sur le premier palmier qui eut le malheur de croiser sa route et le pauvre arbre fut harcelé de puissants coups de pieds avant de lamentablement s’arracher, ce qui n’empêcha pas le cuistot de continuer à s’acharner sur le tronc mort. De son côté, Brook réfléchissait sur les différentes informations qui venaient de lui parvenir, en retenant deux particulièrement intéressantes.

\- ... Ta sœur aime Zoro-san ?

\- NE PARLE PAS « D’AIMER », ÇA ME DONNE ENCORE PLUS DES ENVIES DE MEURTRE !! Hurla le blond en prenant grand soin d’exploser le bois en aussi petits morceaux qu’il était capable de le faire.

\- Une simple attirance, en ce cas ? Et... Cela est-il réciproque... ? S’amusa le squelette.

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS M’AMUSER À LUI DEMANDER ?!! C’est bien simple, si cette face de mousse s’approche de ma sœur, JE LUI REFAIS TELLEMENT LE PORTRAIT QU’IL POURRA DIRE ADIEU À SON DUEL CONTRE L’AUTRE ŒIL DE FAUCON DE MES BURNES !!

\- Yohohoho ! Quel frère protecteur tu fais Sanji-san, cela est terriblement attendrissant... !

\- ET MA SEMELLE DANS TA FACE D’OS, TU VAS LA TROUVER ATTENDRISSANTE AUSSI ?!!

\- YOHOHOHOHOHOHO !!

Chopper et Usopp arrivèrent à ce moment-là et haussèrent un sourcil de concert en voyant le squelette se faire secouer comme un prunier par leur cuistot qui brûlait plus encore que le _Mera Mera no mi_ à son niveau maximal.

\- Euuuh... Ça va, Sanji ? Interrogea Usopp.

\- ALORS TOI, LA RAMÈNE PAS AVEC TON BONHEUR À LA CON !!

Le sniper eut un geste de recul mais fort heureusement pour lui et pour leur musicien –dont la tête continuait à jouer au culbuto toute seule-, le blond s’en retourna à son massacre forestier.

\- ... C’est à ce point-là... ? Demanda le renne à Brook.

\- Il semble que notre pauvre Sanji-san soit rongé par différents sentiments déplaisants, la jalousie en première ligne... Yohohoho !

\- ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER ! Hurla le concerné.

Usopp ne releva pas et préféra garder une distance de sécurité : depuis qu’il avait appris ses fiançailles avec Kaya, il avait bien senti que Sanji était plus froid et distant envers lui. Connaissant l’animal, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, bien qu’il trouvait cette attitude complétement puérile et injustifiée. Il avait même essayé d’en rire pour le dérider, mais ce qui devait juste être une gentille pique résulta sur un tel pétage de câble qu’il avait décidé qu’il n’approcherait plus le blond de sitôt.

\- Et que disais-tu à propos de Nami-san, au fait ? Questionna le squelette sans se laisser démonter par les airs de démon qu’arborait à présent le cuisinier. Tu lui as promis quelque chose... ?

Sanji baragouina quelque chose d’incompréhensible comme seule réponse et même Chopper n’en comprit pas un traître mot.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda le benjamin.

Encore un autre marmonnement, légèrement plus audible mais toujours complétement incompréhensible.

\- Sanji-san, nous ne t’entendons pas du tout, même si dans mon cas je n’ai même pas d’or-

\- ELLE M’A DEMANDÉ D’ARRÊTER DE ME COMPORTER COMME UN GROS LOURD AVEC ELLE ET ROBIN !! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS L’ENVOIE EN MARTIN-FACTEUR RECOMMANDÉ POUR ÊTRE SÛR QUE VOUS COMPRENIEZ OU QUOI ?!!

Cela laissa les trois autres bouches-bée.

\- Comme... Comme un « gros lourd » ? Cita le renne tout en se retenant comme il le pouvait de rire.

\- Je reprends ses propres mots... Marmonna le cuistot en s’allumant une cigarette, tentant de retrouver son calme.

\- C’est vraiment _tout_ ce qu’elle t’a dit ? D’arrêter de faire ton « gros lourd » ? Insista Usopp d’un air perplexe.

\- Naaaan, elle a pas dit ça comme ça non plus, je paraphrase...

Se remémorer cette conversation lui vrillait son pauvre petit coeur d’artichaut à chaque fois, pourtant pas une seule journée ne s’était passée sans qu’il y repense.

C’était sur le chemin de Fuchsia, lorsqu’il avait eu l’immense bonheur de voyager seul à seul avec elle pour récupérer le Sunny et la face de gazon. Il avait constaté avec surprise que sa princesse rousse était encore moins réceptive qu’à son habitude à ses attentions et qu’elle n’avait plus aucune patience concernant ses élans romantiques. Mettant cela sur le compte de son inquiétude concernant la disparition de leur capitaine, il s’était appliqué à la gâter encore plus dans le but de lui remonter le moral. Mais à un certain moment du voyage, une limite avait apparemment été atteinte et, bien loin de piquer une crise contre lui, elle lui fit subir un long et très perturbant interrogatoire sur sa vie. Les questions étaient allées de son enfance au Germa 66 jusqu’aux années passées avec le vieux Zeff, faisant même des virages étranges sur la relation qu’il entretenait avec sa sœur ou s’il avait déjà eu des petites amies durant sa vie. Mal à l’aise au départ, le cuistot se surprit à répondre à sa douce navigatrice avec un certain entrain qui ne fit que croître à mesure que leur conversation déviait sur des sujets philosophiques et des échanges intellectuels qui lui rappelait avec délice la culture de sa princesse.

Ils discutèrent ainsi des heures durant avec un plaisir et une harmonie qu’il n’avait jamais atteint avec elle jusqu’alors, et c’est lorsqu’elle interrompit finalement l’échange pour lui faire une simple remarque qu’il comprit :

« _Alors Sanji, c’est pas agréable de me considérer comme un être humain avant mon simple physique ?_ »

Il s’était défendu, bien sûr. Les femmes n’étaient pas « qu’un physique » à ses yeux, elles étaient une perle rare, un trésor de délicatesse dont il fallait prendre encore plus soin que la Vie elle-même. Mais Nami avait continué patiemment d’argumenter, soulignant que la seule raison qui le poussait à voir les choses de cette manière était ce qu’il avait entre les jambes.

Sur le coup, il n’avait pas su quoi lui répondre.

Elle lui avait alors fait une demande on ne pouvait plus sérieuse : jamais elle ne lui demanderait de changer un trait si important de sa personnalité, mais dans un contexte où eux, les membres de l’équipage de Chapeau de paille, allaient certainement continuer à écumer les mers plusieurs longues années voire décennies ensemble et qu’elle refusait tout bonnement de supporter ce comportement toute sa vie, elle lui avait fait promettre d’arrêter ses minauderies au moins envers Robin et elle.

Et Seigneur, comme il avait voulu refuser, mais la vile chatte voleuse, en presque totale contradiction avec ses paroles précédentes, avait usé une toute dernière fois de sa faiblesse pour le faire flancher. Et face aux magnifiques yeux noisette papillonnants et à la main délicatement posée sur son bras, sa volonté s’effrita comme un château de carte essuyant une tempête.

Il avait eu du mal à s’y faire au début, les habitudes de toute une vie reprenant inconsciemment le dessus comme un réflexe. Mais le regard glacial qu’il se mangeait en pleine poire à chacune de ses « rechutes » avait petit à petit calmé ses ardeurs. Et lorsqu’ils avaient retrouvé Robin à Laugh Tale quelques jours plus tôt, il était allé lui parler de cette histoire, désireux d’avoir son avis sur la question. Et c’est avec une immense déception et le cœur brisé qu’il avait entendu l’archéologue répondre joyeusement que Nami avait eu la meilleure des idées possibles.

Qu’en plus, Robin appartienne désormais à cette espèce de monstre de Frankenstein exhibitionniste n’avait été que le coup de massue de trop. Son pauvre petit cœur ne pouvait pas essuyer autant de déception en si peu de temps. Ou alors il allait vraiment finir par rayer quelqu’un de la surface de ce monde, et ça risquait fortement de tomber sur le capitaine, le second ou le charpentier de l’équipage. Au premier qui ferait de nouveau siffler la cocotte-minute, en somme.

À moins que ça ne tombe sur le trio restant qui n’avait pourtant dans les faits rien à se reprocher, si ce n’était que dès qu’ils rejoignirent tous les autres à Cheery un peu plus tard, ils s’empressèrent de demander confirmation de cette fameuse conversation à la navigatrice. Il put la voir arborer un sourire carnassier après la surprise passée, et il lui sembla que son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu’il l’entendit répliquer qu’elle était ravie que tout l’équipage puisse désormais l’aider à surveiller son attitude envers les deux filles.

La faucheuse faillit s’abattre sur Franky quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Sanji le surprit à embrasser l’archéologue au détour d’un rocher. Puis sur la tête d’algue le lendemain, mais cette fois, c’était juste pour le sport. Il n’y avait eu aucune raison valable qui excusait que le cuistot ne l’attaque, si ce n’était que ce foutu cactus avait l’impudence de respirer et qu’il avait surtout osé le regarder dans les yeux plus de trois secondes.

Finalement et à sa grande surprise, c’est sur Luffy que la foudre s’abattit.

Certainement que leur capitaine avait écoulé son insolent stock de chance pour les prochaines années, car Sanji fut le premier à entendre le bruit caractéristique d’un waver qui approchait ce jour-là, alors qu’il s’attelait à faire cuire ses brochettes au barbecue au bord de la mer.

Sûrement que s’il n’avait pas été aussi remonté contre le petit brun, le cuistot aurait eu un grand moment de flottement durant lequel il se serait pincé pour être certain qu’il n’hallucinait pas. Mais bien loin d’une quelconque réaction éberluée par le retour aussi soudain qu’inespéré de leur capitaine, Sanji détailla d’un air neutre l’engin qui arrivait à grande vitesse, y reconnaissant rapidement l’abruti qui l’avait largué au Baratie six longs mois plus tôt. Il entendit vaguement Usopp et Chopper derrière lui pousser plusieurs exclamations étonnées, mais il était hors de question qu’il leur laisse le loisir de l’accueillir avant lui.

Le cuistot amorça alors une marche rapide vers la mer et, dès que le Big Waver fit un dernier dérapage pour s’immobiliser sur la plage, Luffy eut tout juste le temps de lancer un sourire pétillant de bonheur à l’idée de retrouver son nakama avant qu’un pied rageur ne s’abatte violemment contre sa joue.

Le brun fit un magnifique vol plané de quelques mètres sous les cris horrifiés des deux idiots derrière, mais Sanji ne voulut laisser à personne l’opportunité d’intervenir : il piqua un sprint jusqu’au point de chute de son capitaine et tandis que celui-ci se relevait en massant sa joue douloureuse d’où s’écoulait un filet de sang, un nouveau coup de pied vola, à la différence que celui-ci se fit arrêter par un bras noir de haki.

Leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau et le blond n’osa pas imaginer la lueur dangereuse qui devait brûler au fond de ses iris bleus à la vue du visage de leur capitaine qui se décomposa.

Capitaine qui fit un bond en arrière pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux et amorça un geste pour lui parler. Peut-être. Certainement. Qu’importait en réalité, car Sanji s’en foutait de ce qu’il avait à dire : il était juste dévoré par l’envie cuisante de lui faire ravaler son extrait de naissance.

Un gracieux ballet se mit en place dans lequel il attaquait Luffy de toute sa fureur alors que celui-ci se contentait de le bloquer avec le haki ou de l’esquiver, ce qui insupportait encore plus le cuisinier : en plus d’être une indéfectible tête à claque, le brun avait apparemment récupéré toute son endurance et sa concentration et l’écart de niveau entre eux lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang. Rageant.

Derrière lui, il entendait vaguement ses nakamas couiner, râler ou leur ordonner d’arrêter –au choix-, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas non plus de rester plantés là à les regarder faire. Sûrement qu’ils savaient de quoi il en retournerait s’ils tentaient de l’empêcher de passer ses nerfs sur sa victime désignée.

Mais soudainement, il vit les prunelles noires s’écarquiller de surprise et pousser une exclamation avant d’éviter un coup de sabre qui passa au-dessus de sa propre tête : la face de gazon. Cet enfoiré lui piquait son idée.

\- BORDEL SABREUR DE MES DEUX, CASSE TOI DE LÀ !! C’EST À MOI DE LUI FAIRE PAYER SA CONNERIE !!

Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder le moindre regard et se contenta de foncer de nouveau sur son capitaine qui reculait vivement dans une attitude presque effrayée.

\- Nitoryû : Rhino Tourbillon !

L’épéiste chargea le capitaine, ses deux lames devant lui, tandis que Sanji s’élança pour le rattraper.

\- CASSE TOI J’AI DIT !! Lui hurla-t-il en lui assénant un coup de pied enflammé que le vert esquiva aisément, mais il répliqua en collant son front furieux contre celui de sa Némésis.

\- Si tu veux lui faire la peau avant moi, t’as qu’à être le plus rapide, foutu sourcil en vrille !!

Tel un merveilleux défi à relever, le cuistot reporta son attention vers Luffy et les deux brutes épaisses motivées par le même objectif chargeaient désormais dans sa direction. Le capitaine couina de peur et se mit à courir pour les fuir, sous l’œil ébahi du reste de son équipage.

\- Luffy qui fuit un combat... Plutôt inédit, comme situation, s’amusa l’archéologue.

\- On-on devrait pas les arrêter ? Proposa Usopp. Ils vont peut-être vraiment le tuer...

\- NOOOOOOOON, PAS ALORS QU’IL EST ENFIN REVENU !! S’écria Chopper. SANJI, ZORO, CALMEZ-VOUS !!

Finalement, Luffy finit par stopper sa course et affronta du mieux qu’il le put les deux bêtes enragées. Il ne frappait que pour les faire reculer mais peinait à se contenter d’esquiver et à parer, la rapidité et la violence des coups de ses deux nakamas le mettant logiquement à mal. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, il sembla en avoir assez et fit un bond phénoménal dans les airs.

\- _Gear_ _Five*_ , annonça-t-il posément.

\- Oh-oh... Lâcha Franky alors que le groupe blêmit de concert.

Il prit une immense inspiration qui lui fit se décrocher la mâchoire avant de se mordre violemment le pouce : à la manière du _fuusen_ , son corps se gonfla comme un ballon, à la différence que sa taille croissait en même temps tout en lui donnant une apparence proche du _Gear Fourth_ , le faisant grandir en gardant des proportions corporelles normales. De leur côté, Zoro et Sanji ne parurent pas plus impressionnés que cela et sautèrent en l’air à leur tour pour attaquer d’un même mouvement. Mais le corps de Luffy grandit encore, passant à deux mètres de haut, trois mètres, peut-être quatre... Et finalement, il abattit un poing géant noir de haki vers eux.

\- Gomu gomu no Massive Rocket Gun !!

Zoro mit ses deux sabres devant lui en défense alors que Sanji esquissa un virage à 90 degrés pour encaisser du mieux qu’il pouvait de l’épaule, mais il ne purent que ralentir légèrement sa course et furent finalement aplatis comme des crêpes dans le sable, alors que l’onde de choc balaya la plage autour d’eux dans une courte rafale qui manqua d’emporter Chopper, mais n’épargna pas les brochettes du cuistot qui commençaient de toute façon à brûler sur le barbecue.

Le calme retomba instantanément en même temps que Luffy qui reprit sa taille normale et alla directement à la rencontre de ses deux nakamas qui, toujours côte à côte, peinaient à se relever. Il se planta devant eux, leur asséna un magnifique sourire radieux et leur tendit ses deux mains –une chacun-, pour les aider à se relever.

\- Moi aussi, j’suis content d’vous revoir les gars !

.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine de Cheery. Sanji était retourné aux fourneaux pour rattraper rapidement son barbecue foutu, tandis que Chopper, Brook et Usopp étaient scotchés à leur capitaine qui riait aux éclats malgré le sang qui ruisselait de son visage et les immenses bosses qui avait poussé un peu partout sur lui –évidement assénées avec plaisir par ses deux adversaires furieux ET Nami.

\- TU M’AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! Hurlait Chopper au bord de l’apoplexie tant il pleurait.

\- Vous aussi, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !!

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fui comme un crétin si on te manquait tant que ça ? Cracha presque Sanji, sa colère roulant toujours tranquillement dans ses veines.

\- Beh, Robin vous a pas fait passer le message ? S’étonna le brun en clignant des yeux.

\- Si si, répondit la concernée en lui souriant. Mais il faut dire qu’une toute petite phrase de rien du tout ne vaut pas de réelles explications, Luffy.

C’était imperceptible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas sur le bout des doigts comme l’archéologue, mais elle sentit clairement Franky à ses côtés se tendre à cet échange et elle lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil.

\- Beeeeh, j’sais pas quoi vous dire de plus... Hésita le capitaine en se frottant la tête. Je... J’ai pas arrêté de faire des belles conneries et de vous... Euh...

Il se mordit la langue en cherchant ses mots, pas assuré une seule seconde, d’autant plus qu’il sentait l’œil havane fulminant de son sabreur qui lui brûlait le dos. Il croisa néanmoins le regard blasé de sa navigatrice en face de lui qui lui accorda un fin sourire pour l’encourager à continuer.

\- ... J’ai foiré trop de trucs ces derniers mois et j’suis pas encore à cent pourcents dans ma tête... J’avais besoin d’espace et de temps pour être sûr et certain de revenir... En étant digne de vous à nouveau. Digne d’être votre capitaine.

Un silence pesant s’abattit dans la pièce. Les réactions à cette phrase lourde de sens se firent mitigées : d’un côté un groupe qui comprenait et était même flatté que Luffy les placent sur un tel piédestal, au point de redoubler d’effort pour rester à la hauteur d’être leur leader (Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Robin), une seconde partie qui pouvait concevoir la chose mais continuait à penser que Luffy s’y était pris comme un manche (Nami et Franky) et une troisième (Zoro et Sanji) qui avait juste envie de lui faire ravaler ses excuses débiles jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive.

\- Et tu crois qu’après tout ce que tu as fait, tu peux toujours en être digne ? Demanda Zoro d’une voix posée mais glaciale.

Cela paralysa le brun qui sembla se prendre la phrase comme la pire claque dans la gueule de sa vie. Chopper et Usopp s’apprêtèrent à prendre la défense de leur ami, mais Nami les devança.

\- Bon ça va aller Zoro, on a compris que tu lui pardonneras pas de sitôt. Je crois qu’il comprend la leçon depuis un bon moment, pas la peine de le faire encore plus culpabiliser.

\- Luffy, répond à ma question, insista-t-il en l’ignorant complétement.

Le concerné semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard au niveau du sol et prit une longue inspiration pour se tourner et affronter son second.

\- ... Je sais que j’ai mal agi, mais l’équipage est pas dissous. Vous êtes toujours là, vous m’attendiez. Si vous m’aviez jugé indigne de vous, vous m’auriez pas attendu comme vous l’avez fait.

Le sabreur, ainsi que plusieurs autres chapeaux de paille, froncèrent les sourcils : depuis quand cette tête creuse était si réfléchie... ? Robin esquissa un large sourire presque fier, ce qui fit grimacer le cyborg à ses côtés.

\- ... T’as raison, je me demande pourquoi je t’ai attendu, annonça platement le second.

Sur cette simple constatation, il se leva et s’apprêta à sortir, sous le regard effaré de ses nakamas qui commençaient à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Zoro ! Reste là, c’est un ordre !

Il s’arrêta net en écarquillant l’œil sous la surprise avant de se tourner vers son capitaine qui s’était levé à son tour, le toisant d’un regard autoritaire qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré revoir sur ce visage.

\- Quand on s’est fait éclater par les mecs de ce bâtard de Barbe Noire, t’as dit à ce moment-là que c’était ma dernière chance.

\- ... Bien, je vois que t’as toujours une bonne mémoire, répondit sarcastiquement le vert. Tu comprends donc pourquoi je me tire.

\- Sauf que tu m’as bien précisé que c’était ma dernière chance de plus jamais mettre l’équipage en danger, et c’est exactement c’que j’ai fait !

L’ensemble dudit équipage fut encore plus perplexe que leur second qui fit une grimace d’incompréhension.

\- ... Quoi... ?

\- À Fuchsia, quand j’ai décidé que je devais repartir de là le plus vite possible, j’avais qu’une idée en tête : foncer droit devant moi sans réfléchir. Si j’vous avais embarqué avec moi à ce moment-là, alors que j’étais complétement hors course niveau mental, pour sûr que j’vous aurais tous mis en danger. Et pas qu’une fois... Alors, j’ai pris sur moi pour partir de mon côté, en sachant que vous étiez tous en sécurité chez vous... J’ai merdé, je sais, j’aurais pas dû le faire sans vous prévenir. Mais si j’vous avais prévenu, vous auriez rappliqué, c’est sûr ! Et je voulais pas parce qu’il aurait été là, le vrai danger !

Zoro l’écoutait attentivement en ne lâchant pas les yeux noirs qui brûlaient de détermination. Maintenant que sa colère retombait doucement et qu’il y prêtait plus attention, il n’avait pas remarqué que, mise l’absence de son chapeau de paille à part, l’apparence de Luffy ne l’avait pas perturbé outre mesure. Et à juste titre : le zombie au regard morne et qui maigrissait à vue d’œil qu’il avait côtoyé à Fuchsia semblait avoir disparu. Pas complétement car subsistait toujours cet air légèrement triste et mélancolique, mais le changement était néanmoins drastique : c’était de nouveau son capitaine qui lui faisait face. Monkey D. Luffy, le Roi des Pirates, était bel et bien de retour.

\- Alors tu peux pas me reprocher d’avoir cramé ma dernière chance ! Continua Luffy, remonté comme jamais. J’ai respecté la parole que je t’avais donné, donc si tu décides de partir maintenant, ça sera de l’insubu... De l’asu... Euh...

\- De l’insubordinatio, l’aida Robin avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- C’est ça ! Comme avec Usopp à l’époque ! Alors si tu veux on règle ça avec un autre duel, y’a pas de problème ! Mais je t’interdis de partir, Zoro ! Ordre du capitaine !

Un nouveau silence s’installa, mais celui-ci était bien plus soulagé. Surtout que le visage du sabreur s’était passablement déridé pour afficher un air neutre, presque apaisé. Il finit par offrir à son capitaine un sourire en coin.

\- Qui est-ce qui t’as dit de me balancer tout ça, que je le félicite d’avoir réussi à te rentrer des phrases aussi compliquée dans le crâne... ?

Des soupirs fatigués s’élevèrent dans l’assemblée : il était vrai que le discours de Luffy était étrangement réfléchi, mais de là à insinuer que quelqu’un lui avait tout dicté, le sabreur y allait peut-être un peu fort...

Néanmoins, le visage de leur capitaine se tordit en une grimace : ses yeux et sa bouche dévièrent lentement sur sa droite en un air innocent absolument pas crédible.

\- P-personne... Siffla-t-il alors que son équipage fut foudroyé sur place.

Quelqu’un lui avait vraiment dicté cette argumentation... ?!

Ils partirent tous dans un interrogatoire musclé, cherchant à arracher la vérité à Luffy sur qui avait pu l’aider à trouver de si bons arguments en prévision de l’éventuelle prise de bec qu’il aurait pu avoir avec son second. Sans nul doute qu’il avait dû longuement parler de la situation à cette personne et que ce même inconnu connaissait les chapeaux de paille un minimum pour s’avancer sur la façon de penser du sabreur, ce qui les rendait encore plus curieux.

Quant à ce dernier, il fut surpris de constater que la moindre miette de colère en lui s’était envolée. Et ce n’était même pas grâce à la logorrhée de son capitaine, mais bien parce qu’il était réellement heureux de voir que Robin ne leur avait pas menti : Luffy allait mieux, indéniablement et cela semblait s’être encore amélioré depuis son départ de Laugh Tale un mois plus tôt. Comme le brun l’avait souligné, il n’était peut-être pas encore à cent pourcents de son mental, mais le reste était là, en attestaient sa détermination, sa forme et sa force revenues.

Il se permit un regard au cuistot qui était resté silencieux et avait gardé un calme apparent. Il servait tranquillement leurs assiettes à ses nakamas (nakamas qui s’étaient presque tous jetés sur leur capitaine qui se murait dans un mutisme buté) et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Zoro s’appliqua à lui faire passer le message : Nami avait raison, Luffy avait parfaitement bien compris la leçon et voulait leur revenir plus motivé que jamais. Peut-être était-il temps d’entamer le processus de pardon.

.

* * *

_*Vous vous doutez bien que je l’invente complétement celui-là (même si je ne doute pas qu’il existera un jour, lalalaaaaa_ _♥)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j’vous dis que dans le premier jet, Luffy n’était pas sensé revoir sa team de suite... ? Mais si j’avais gardé cette idée, on aurait eu à attendre peut-être six ou sept bons chapitres de plus pour qu’ils se retrouvent, et je pense que vous m’auriez tué avant x) En plus, la réconciliation avec Zoro/Sanji n’était pas non plus prévue alors qu’elle est méga nécessaire, en fait. J’m’en suis rendue compte après, idiote que je suis.
> 
> Je sais qu’une bonne partie d’entre vous doit se trouver bien soulagée de voir que Luffy est enfin quasiment remonté à la surface ! On pourrait presque croire que la fic va se terminer bientôt... Héhéhéhéhé... *se frotte les mains machiavéliquement*
> 
> Ah, et concernant la première partie du chap avec Sanji, je vous prie d’excuser mes élans féministes avec Nami qui se rebelle contre lui et son harcèlement : j’adore le cook, mais c’est quelque chose qui m’exècre au plus haut point dans son personnage (j’trouve ça drôle aussi mais c’est quand même soulant quoi) C’est ma manière de me venger autant de lui que de la vision machiste des choses d’Oda. Voala.
> 
> J’vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapiiiitre ! Love sur vos têtes ! ♥


	28. De la tristesse à la fureur

.

\- De la viande ? Tu peux courir mon pote, c’est régime de légumes pour toi.

Sur cette phrase, Sanji servit une énorme ration de brocolis et de betteraves fumantes à son capitaine d’un geste brusque, sous le regard embué de déception de ce dernier et le ricanement cruel d’Usopp, Brook, Nami et Robin.

\- ... Dégueu... Commenta le brun en avisant son assiette tout en se mordant les lèvres de dépit.

\- Sanji ! Luffy a besoin de beaucoup de protéines et en plus, tu sais très bien que ce sont les seuls légumes qu’il déteste ! S’énerva le médecin en pointant un dangereux sabot dans la direction du cuistot.

\- Oh, c’est vrai ? Les _deux seuls_ ? Ronronna le concerné avec un sourire sadique. Comme c’est dommage...

Il tourna les talons pour servir ses autres nakamas de mets bien plus élaborés et raffinés qui firent rapidement de l’œil à Luffy.

\- Si tu t’approches d’une seule autre assiette que la tienne, les prochains repas se feront sans toi et tu pourras te gratter pour re-goûter ma cuisine de sitôt. Le menaça le blond d’une voix glaciale.

Dépité mais résigné, le Roi des pirates prit un brocoli en main qu’il avisa durant de longues secondes avant de l’avaler tout rond. La grimace qu’il tira juste après décrocha un sourire carnassier au cuistot et au sabreur pas loin.

\- J’vais pas pouvoir m’en passer de sitôt. Commenta Zoro qui transpirait la satisfaction.

\- J’vous déteste. Chouina Luffy.

\- Ferme-la et mange.

Il obéit et le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif. Sanji repéra néanmoins rapidement les morceaux de nourriture que Chopper et même Robin faisaient passer sous la table à l’intention de Luffy, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux.

\- Vous êtes faibles. Commenta-t-il sans chercher à les arrêter. J’vous souhaite pas d’avoir des gosses de sitôt, vous allez vous faire bouffer.

\- C’est peut-être toi qui est trop rancunier, cher cook ! Répondit l’archéologue en ne se cachant plus pour tendre sa cuisse de poulet à son nakama.

En voyant ça, Luffy happa la cuisse d’un coup, manquant de mordre la brune dont les doigts furent trempés de bave. Cela la fit rire et arracha une grimace de dégoût à Sanji et Nami qui râlèrent que ce genre de chose ne leur avaient décidemment pas manqué.

Mais tandis qu’ils s’amusaient tous de la situation, le charpentier repoussa son assiette terminée d’un geste sec et quitta la cuisine en remerciant Sanji pour le repas. Personne ne releva, si ce n’était l’archéologue, évidemment.

Elle vint à sa rencontre à son petit abri de fortune avoisinant Cheery qui lui servait d’atelier juste après le déjeuner terminé. Concentré sur des planches qu’il découpait consciencieusement à la scie, il ne l’avait pas entendu venir. Elle en profita pour l’observer un court instant.

Il avait récemment délaissé ses lourdes épaules sphériques et ses bras carrés pour en remettre des plus « humains », semblables en tout point à son ancienne apparence d’avant leur séparation aux Sabaodys. La seule chose qui différait d’il y avait trois ans à présent était sa taille –quinze centimètres en plus, tout de même- et ses jambes métalliques. Il avait effectué ce changement pour elle, pour se redonner un physique plus humain et attrayant. Et cela n’avait pas gêné le bleu outre mesure, partant du principe que tant qu’ils étaient sur Laugh Tale, ils ne courraient aucun danger et donc dans les faits, aucune bataille impromptue ne les menaçaient. Il pouvait alors bien se permettre de ranger son puissant attirail en cette période de calme et de profiter d’une partie de son humanité retrouvée.

Mais aussi mécaniques étaient-elles sous la carapace de peau synthétique, Robin voyait très bien que les épaules de son compagnon se trouvaient tendues à cet instant. Elle comprenait bien sûr que son attitude légère durant le repas en était la cause, mais elle n’avait même pas réalisé sa maladresse, sur le coup. Toute cette histoire de relation exclusive était nouvelle pour elle, et le plaisant naturel qui s’était installé désormais entre Luffy et elle lui avait fait oublier l’espace d’une minute qu’elle n’avait malheureusement pas le droit à l’erreur lorsqu’il s’agissait de leur capitaine.

\- Es-tu en colère ? Demanda-t-elle simplement d’une voix douce.

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle. Ses lunettes de soleil baissées ne lui laissait pas le loisir de sonder son regard, mais elle se doutait qu’il ne devait pas être des plus joyeux.

\- ... Ouais. Mais j’sais que c’est débile.

\- Pourquoi cela le serait ? Je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose avec Luffy avec notre passif, je m’en excuse, d’ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...

\- Pourquoi tu le fais alors, si tu sais que ça va me gonfler ?

\- ... C’est plus fort que moi, expliqua-t-elle, un peu penaude. Ses idioties m’ont toujours attendri, j’ai du mal à m’empêcher de le materner...

\- Tu fais une drôle de mère incestueuse qui s’est tapé son fils, alors. Railla-t-il, cinglant.

\- Franky. Avertit-elle, plus froide.

\- J’ai tort, peut-ê-

\- ROBIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Le cyborg se figea en voyant le chapeau de paille courir vers eux tout sourire, ce dernier ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu’il choisissait le pire moment pour débarquer. Le bleu grogna et retourna à sa planche tandis que Robin prit son plus beau masque pour accueillir leur capitaine avec un sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Luffy ?

\- J’ai pleiiiiiiin de trucs à te dire, t’imagines même pas ! S’enthousiasma-t-il en sautillant dans tous les sens. T’es occupée là ? Sinon viens, on va faire un tour pour que j’te raconte !

Comme pour l’encourager, il lui attrapa la main et l’attira dans sa direction de son habituelle poigne brusque de surhomme.

\- Désolé Franky j’te la pique ! Hé, tu fais quoi, d’ailleurs ? L’interrogea-t-il telle une véritable girouette en s’approchant du cyborg. C’est quoi, c’est quoi ?? Une planche de surf ?!

\- C’est une table, abruti.

\- Tu pourras me faire une planche de surf, un de ces quatre ?! J’ai vu une nana en faire y’a quelques jours et j’ai trooooop eu envie de réessayer !!

\- Luffy, tu oublies que c’est dangereux si tu viens à tomber à l’eau. Fit remarquer la brune en riant.

\- Bah justement, faut que Franky fasse un truc de sécurité, genre une bouée de secours ! Tu pourras l’faire hein ?!

Luffy se mit à tirer sur sa chemise hawaïenne tel un enfant de quatre ans, les yeux en étoile. Mais ce qui agaça le plus le charpentier était qu’il tenait toujours fermement la main blanche de la brune. Il grinça des dents.

\- Lâche-moi, bordel ! Aboya-t-il en se dégageant violemment de sa prise. J’croyais que tu voulais emmener Robin j’sais pas où, alors barrez-vous et foutez-moi la paix !

Les yeux du cadet s’ouvrirent en grand comme des ballons.

\- Bah... Qu’est-ce que t’as, Fran-

\- Viens Luffy, le coupa Robin en le tirant à son tour. Il faut qu’on parle toi et moi.

Ils s’éloignèrent rapidement du cabanon tandis que Luffy se tordit le cou à cent quatre-vingt degrés pour continuer à observer curieusement le dos de son nakama.

\- Franky aussi est en colère contre moi ?? L’interrogea-t-il candidement. Il avait l’air de s’en foutre royalement à l’escargophone la dernière fois, pourtant...

\- C’est... Un peu plus compliqué que ça, Luffy. Et ce n’est surtout pas exactement le même sujet.

\- Hein ?

Elle lui sourit et l’entraîna un peu plus loin sur la plage, prenant soin de s’éloigner le plus possible des oreilles indiscrètes. Tandis qu’ils marchaient, Luffy avait retrouvé son enthousiasme et enroula ses doigts dans les siens pour balancer joyeusement leur bras d’avant en arrière. Robin avisa leurs mains ainsi enlacées.

\- ... Tu es conscient que cela fait partie des choses que nous devions arrêter ? Lui demanda-t-elle, incertaine quant à l’innocence ou non du comportement de son nakama.

\- Ah bon ? Faut pas se tenir la main non plus ?!

\- ... Non, Luffy. Soupira-t-elle. Seuls les gens en couple le font.

Il la lâcha alors sans hésiter.

\- Désolé. Lâcha-t-il avec une grimace amusée.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, mais fais attention. Les choses ont... Légèrement changé, de mon côté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... Franky et moi, nous... Nous sommes ensemble.

Après un petit silence, la tête de Luffy bascula sur le côté pour qu’il la considère en biais, sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle roula des yeux en s’amusant de sa bêtise et lui offrit de nouveau son sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque je t’expliquais que je ne voulais pas m’engager dans une relation approfondie avec quelqu’un ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Il s’avère que je me suis... Fourvoyée, en vérité. Je...

Elle s’arrêta en voyant la grimace de son nakama et rectifia :

\- Je me suis trompée, corrigea-t-elle. Je pensais que je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation, mais finalement il s’avère que j’ai des sentiments pour Franky. Et qu’il en a pour moi, évidemment.

Les billes noires s’écarquillèrent.

\- Eeeeeeeeh ?! Toi et Franky ?!

\- Oui. D’où son agacement envers toi. Je lui ai raconté ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous.

Luffy fit une autre grimace et regarda ailleurs, allumant apparemment son cerveau pour réfléchir.

\- Mais... Vous étiez pas en relation quand j’étais avec toi, si ??

\- Non, du tout. Nous avons eu un... Petit passage semblable au nôtre quand j’ai fait escale à Water Seven, mais rien de sérieux. Je lui avais imposé les mêmes limites qu’avec toi, nous n’étions donc pas ensemble à ce moment-là. Mais il apparaît que j’avais tout de même des sentiments et que je les ai refoulé comme une imbécile... Ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, pas très fière d’elle.

Le brun la considéra, très sérieux, avant de poser une main sur son épaule d’un geste brusque, comme pour la réconforter.

\- Faut pas t’en vouloir, Robin ! Moi aussi j’suis amoureux et je couche quand même avec d’autres gens, c’est pas grave !

Elle lui envoya un regard qu’il catégorisa comme flippant et elle déctrucsolla la main parasite du bout des doigts d’un geste presque dédaigneux.

\- Ne nous compare pas Luffy, je t’en prie. Nos deux situations n’ont rien à voir l’une avec l’autre.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pour en revenir à Franky, je te demanderais donc d’être d’autant plus attentif à ton attitude envers moi : il est jaloux, forcément. Cela ne lui plait pas de nous voir proches.

\- Pourquoi ? On fait rien de mal et de toute façon, c’est fini notre euh, relation. Pourquoi il est jaloux ?

\- ... Tu ne serais pas jaloux si tu rencontrais une personne qui a partagé le lit d’Ace ?

\- ... Beh, non... J’pense pas...

\- Réfléchis bien. Imaginer Ace dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre ne t’agace pas un tant soit peu ?

Elle l’observa activer de nouveau ses rouages et très vite, il tira une moue boudeuse.

\- Hmmm... Ouais, maintenant qu’tu l’dis, ça m’énerverait j’crois.

\- Et bien voilà, tu peux comprendre ce que Franky ressent, en ce cas.

\- C’est nul ! Je veux pas qu’un de mes nakamas ressente ce genre de truc à cause de moi !

\- Je sais... Mais ne t’en veux pas Luffy : tout cela est entièrement de ma faute. Si je n’avais pas... Joué à je ne sais quel jeu stupide... Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m’a pris d’accepter, que cela soit pour toi ou pour Franky...

Elle plia les genoux pour se recroqueviller en position quasiment assise dans le sable, les bras autour des jambes.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis permise de te faire la leçon sur la dangerosité des relations au sein d’un même équipage... Et j’ai osé faire tout le contraire, à aller même jusqu’à me laisser tenter de me mettre en couple avec un de mes nakamas...

Luffy la considéra sans un mot et sans un sourire.

\- Ne te fourvoie pas Luffy, je ne regrette pas un seul instant ces moments passés avec toi... Mais c’était objectivement une énorme erreur qui ne me ressemble pas. Être entrée dans ton équipage m’a permis de retrouver un réel bonheur et de lâcher prise pour la première fois de ma vie, mais cette toute nouvelle liberté prend le pas sur ma raison et ma sagesse, j’ai l’impression... J’ai peur de refaire d’autres erreurs, plus tard. J’ai peur de perdre mon contrôle... J’ai peur de ce que je peux devenir. La Nico Robin recherchée qui symbolisait le démon d’Ohara savait parfaitement ce qu’elle faisait et elle se connaissait jusqu’au bout des doigts... La nouvelle Nico Robin m’effraie, tu n’imagines pas à quel point...

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Elle est si différente de l’ancienne qu’elle se permet même de te livrer ses états d’âme sans hésitation. Si cela, ce n’est pas rocambolesque et effrayant...

Il finit par se baisser près d’elle et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

\- Dis, est-ce que la nouvelle Robin est heureuse ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Elle releva une tête surprise pour soutenir son regard. Elle prit son temps pour analyser la question autant que la réponse qu’elle allait lui donner.

\- ... Oui.

\- Alors, il est où, le problème ?

Il la gratifia d’un magnifique sourire auquel elle répondit avec plaisir, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux turquoise de s’embuer légèrement.

.

Le reste de l’après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance festive qui avait grandement manqué à l’ensemble de l’équipage du Chapeau de paille. Chopper et Usopp avaient eu envie de s’accaparer un peu leur ami retrouvé en lui faisant faire la visite complète de la nouvelle version de Cheery : elle avait doublé de taille depuis leur retour sur l’île deux mois auparavant, puisque Franky avait construit un second étage. Il en avait logiquement profité pour agrandir leurs minuscules chambres en les faisant fusionner entre elles : Nami, Robin, Sanji et Franky étaient restés au rez-de-chaussée, tandis qu’Usopp, Brook, Chopper et Luffy avaient été déménagé à l’étage –le sabreur ayant eu le privilège d’avoir un étage à part rien qu’à lui pour sa propre pièce, qui lui servait également de salle d’entrainement.

Le capitaine avait pu constater le changement en découvrant que sa précédente chambre avait perdu sa cloison la séparant de celle de Sanji et que ses affaires avaient disparu. Sur le coup, il avait hurlé, tant au scandale qu’à l’excitation de voir sa toute petite chambre devenue si grande, regorgeant de beaux meubles et décorée avec soin. Atterrissant enfin, ses nakamas l’avaient alors éloigné de l’espace réservé à leur cuisinier pour le mener à sa propre pièce à l’étage. Cette fois-ci, son cri avait résonné dans toute l’île et Chopper eut peur que leur capitaine ne leur fasse une crise de tachycardie, vu comme il ne calmait pas son excitation.

Sa chambre était désormais presque trois fois plus grande que la précédente et donnait directement sur leur plage, à l’avant de Cheery. Elle était avoisinante de celle d’Usopp et Chopper et il était persuadé que ses deux amis avaient fait exprès de le demander à Franky. Il avait même eu le privilège d’avoir un tout petit balcon et, en plus de son futon, ils lui avaient accroché un hamac juste devant les fenêtres, certainement en souvenir de son lit sur le Going Merry. Usopp, quant à lui, avait apparemment pris soin de rassembler toutes ses affaires qu’il n’avait pas emmené pour les y ranger et Luffy retrouva donc avec plaisir sa méga-canne à pêche ainsi que tous les jouets et bricoles que lui avait confectionné le sniper avant qu’il ne rentre à Sirop. Il retrouva également son avis de recherche accompagnant une magnifique réplique de leur jolly-roger qui recouvrait l’intégralité d’un des murs.

Tandis que Chopper et Usopp faisaient des commentaires enjoués sur le soin qu’ils avaient pris à installer cette décoration en vue de son retour, Luffy s’assit en tailleur à même le sol, s’imprégnant de sa nouvelle pièce rien qu’à lui.

\- ... C’est la première fois de ma vie que j’ai ma propre chambre, annonça-t-il avec un sourire ému. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir, les gars. Merci beaucoup, vous avez vraiment assurés.

Le renne commença à se dandiner d’un air radieux en insultant Luffy de tous les noms alors que le sniper resta bloqué sur l’information qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- T’as jamais eu une chambre pour toi ??

\- Non, j’dormais avec Makino quand j’étais petit et après, avec Ace chez Dadan. C’est trop cool de me dire que j’pourrais faire ce que je veux ici sans que Sanji me prenne la tête parce que je fais traîner des trucs !

\- Et oui, c’est ça qui est super quand on a sa propre chambre ! Chantonna Chopper.

Le sourire de Luffy doubla tandis qu’il continuait d’analyser le moindre recoin.

\- C’est toi qui a accroché le hamac, Usopp ??

\- Nop, mais c’est moi qui ai demandé à Franky de le mettre, ouais !

\- C’est Franky qui a tout fait, tu sais ! Expliqua le médecin. Il a pas arrêté depuis qu’on est revenus ici ! Usopp l’a aidé plein de fois et je voulais aussi lui être utile, mais faut croire que je suis plus habile de mes pattes pour faire des concoctions que pour clouer des planches...

\- Même moi j’ai bien vite compris que je lui étais pas si utile que ça, vu comme il travaille trois fois plus vite et mieux que moi... Commenta Usopp en se grattant l’arrière de la tête avec une moue.

\- Mais c’était trop bien de voir Cheery grandir jour après jour !

\- Ouais c’était génial ! Il a assuré franchement, c’est surtout lui qu’il faudra que t’ailles remercier pour la chambre, du coup !

Le brun acquiesça à cette idée, tout en se demandant comment il serait reçu, vu l’énervement du cyborg à son encontre un peu plus tôt.

\- Au fait, on a vu que vous êtes partis discuter ensemble de votre côté Robin et toi, tout à l’heure... Ajouta le sniper d’une voix légèrement hésitante.

Ah, il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il se releva pour faire face à son ami.

\- Ouais, et ben quoi ?

\- Euuuh... Elle t’a dit, du coup ?

\- Dis quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- P-pour elle et Frankyyyy !! Couina Chopper en se mettant à danser de bonheur.

\- Ah ça ! Percuta enfin Luffy. Ouais elle me l’a dit, j’étais sur le cul, j’m’y attendais pas du tout !

\- Moi je l’avais déjà deviné donc ça ne m’a pas étonné. Mentit allégrement Usopp sous les acclamations admiratives de ses deux compagnons.

\- Je les trouve trop mignons, tous les deux ! Poursuivit Chopper. Ils ont l’air tellement heureux ensemble que rien que de les voir, ça me rend trop heureux aussi !

\- Mais du coup Luffy je voulais te prévenir, reprit le sniper d’un air plus sérieux. J’ai vu la tête que tirait Franky quand Robin et toi êtes partis discuter. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention quand même, ne va pas leur provoquer une dispute parce que tu es trop proche ou même trop tactile avec elle ! J’te connais et je sais que t’as du mal à saisir les limites, parfois...

Le brun haussa un sourcil. C’était peut-être vrai il y avait encore six mois, mais il avait eu un bon prof qui lui avait appris quelques petits trucs, entre temps. Il se garderait bien de le dire à son nakama, mais il saisissait bien qu’il ne pouvait plus se permettre d’approcher Robin comme il aurait voulu le faire, dorénavant.

Et malgré lui, cela l’agaçait un peu. Pas d’être privé de sa liberté de mouvement, mais plutôt parce qu’il se mettait à la place de Robin : elle n’appartenait pas au cyborg et elle gardait tout de même le droit de faire ce qu’elle voulait tant qu’elle ne dépassait pas les bornes, non ? Est-ce qu’être en couple revenait à renoncer radicalement à tout contact qui pourrait déplaire à l’autre ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas bien ce concept de « jalousie ».

\- À quoi t’es en train de réfléchir là ? Lui demanda Usopp avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Hmm, au fait que j’suis sûr qu’Ace aurait pas été chiant avec ça, lui au moins ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. J’vais voir Franky, à tout à l’heure les gars !

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant ses deux amis derrière, qui se regardèrent d’un air perplexe.

\- Euuuh... Quoi ? Demanda Usopp en clignant des yeux d’incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi il a parlé d’Ace ? Interrogea le renne.

\- J’en sais rien, j’ai rien compris...

.

Luffy retrouva bien vite son charpentier qui était toujours sous son abri, mais cette fois-ci assit sur son plan de travail, affairé à ce qui semblait être du soudage. Il se glissa discrètement derrière lui pour observer son œuvre par-dessus son épaule quelques secondes.

\- ... C’est quoiiii ?

Franky fit un bond de deux mètres et son geste de recul laissa une grosse traînée brûlée sur son plan de travail au passage.

\- MAIS BORDEL !! VOUS SAVEZ PAS VOUS ANNONCER, AU LIEU DE FOUTRE LES PÉTOCHES AUX GENS COMME ÇA ?! C’EST ROBIN QUI T’A APPRIS ÇA ?!

\- Désolé. S’amusa le brun.

Le bleu marmonna dans sa barbe et épousseta la trace pour reprendre sa tâche.

\- Tu veux quoi, Luffy ?

\- C’est quoi que tu fais ?

Le cyborg roula des yeux d’agacement.

\- Une lampe pour Nami. Elle m’demande un nouveau truc chiant chaque jour, cette harpie...

\- Pourquoi t’acceptes si ça te soule ?

\- ... J’sais pas, ça m’occupe.

\- Dis pas que c’est chiant si t’aimes bien ça. T’es pas logique.

L’aîné stoppa son geste pour abattre ses poings sur le plan de travail.

\- Moi, pas logique ? Venant de toi, c’est une sacrée blague ! Tu m’veux quoi, bordel ?! Si t’es juste venu pour m’emmerder, j’te préviens que j’suis pas d’humeur !

\- T’énerves pas, j’suis là pour te remercier !

L’aîné abandonna définitivement son soudage pour pivoter sur son tabouret et faire face à son capitaine, les sourcils froncés.

\- ... Me remercier... ? Demanda-t-il d’un air soupçonneux.

\- Ouais ! Pour la chambre ! Elle est troooooop coooooool !!

Il poussa un petit soupir soulagé sans même le réaliser, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu croyais que j’allais te remercier pour quoi... ?

\- J’sais pas, pour rien... Laisse tomber. Et de rien. Maintenant tire-toi.

Il pivota de nouveau pour lui tourner le dos, laissant son capitaine le considérer d’un air presque boudeur.

\- ... Tu m’en veux vraiment d’avoir couché avec Robin ?

Franky s’étrangla et son appareil brûla de nouveau le plan de travail. Il s’arrêta net, les épaules tendues, tandis qu’il sentait Luffy dans son dos attendre une réponse. Il finit par presque jeter son outil d’un geste hargneux et se leva pour toiser son cadet.

\- ... Tu veux vraiment qu’on ait cette discussion hyper malaisante, Luffy ?

\- Pourquoi ça serait malaisant ? Demanda-t-il légèrement agacé tout en se curant le nez. Et ouais j’veux en parler, parce que ça me soule si tu m’en veux pour ça !

Le charpentier fit une grimace d’énervement. Il aurait tellement préféré que Robin choisisse un abruti un peu moins nonchalant et entêté pour faire sa connerie, ça lui aurait épargné de devoir subir cette future conversation invraisemblable.

Et à côté de ça, cela l’obligeait également à regarder son capitaine dans les yeux et il avait réalisé au cours de la journée que l’exercice lui tapait sur le système. Il savait que c’était entièrement de la faute de son imagination débordante, mais avoir devant lui le type qui s’était tapé sa nana quelques semaines auparavant lui donnait des sueurs froides... Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le détailler, de se demander ce qu’elle pouvait bien lui trouver ou pire, de l’imaginer à poil avec elle. Il grinça des dents et chassa ses idées stupides : l’homme restait son nakama malgré tout et il avait conscience que sa jalousie était irrationnelle.

\- Écoute bro’... J’ai pas à t’en vouloir, j’étais pas encore avec Rob’ à c’moment-là. Après j’vais pas te mentir, j’suis pas... Hyper serein par rapport à toi, mais ça va m’passer, t’inquiète pas. Tant que tu te tiens à une distance raisonnable de Robin, j’vais finir par me calmer tout seul dans mon coin, te bile pas pour ça.

\- Alors, justement ! Répondit Luffy avec aplomb. Si j’ai bien compris, j’ai plus le droit de la toucher ? Genre je peux plus lui faire de câlins ?

Le cyborg se décomposa. Heureusement pour cet abruti qu’il n’avait plus son foutu chapeau, sinon il lui aurait bien fait bouffer.

\- ... Nan, tu peux pas lui faire de câlins.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon j’t’éclate la tête. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Donne-moi une vraie raison ! C’est fini le truc entre moi et Robin et j’te promets qu’y’aura jamais plus rien ! J’lui faisais déjà des câlins bien avant qu’on couche ensemble, alors j’vois pas pourquoi j’aurais plus le droit de le faire sous prétexte que vous êtes en couple !

\- Arrête de répéter toutes les deux minutes que vous couchiez ensemble ou j’vais vraiment t’éclater la tête.

Les yeux de Luffy papillonnèrent d’incompréhension.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?! On couche plus ensemble là, alors-

\- Luffy !! L’interrompit le cyborg dont une lueur dangereuse s’était de nouveau allumé dans ses yeux noirs. Si tu le redis encore une fois, j’te jure...

\- J’continuerai à le dire tant que tu m’auras pas expliqué !! S’exclama le chapeau de paille, également remonté. J’me mettrais pas entre Robin et toi si vous êtes heureux, tu devrais le savoir ! Alors j’comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !

\- C’est pas ma faute si t’es un putain d’handicapé des relations sociales basiques, Luffy !! C’est pourtant logique : une nana est prise, tu l’approches pas et tu vas surtout pas voir son nouveau mec pour lui rappeler qu’tu lui ais passé dessus aussi, point final !

Le cyborg sentait sa colère entrer dangereusement en ébullition et il savait que ça ne sentait pas bon. Surtout vue la manière dont son capitaine le regardait de son air de défi qu’il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

\- ... Robin fait ce qu’elle veut. Elle t’appartient pas.

Les yeux de Franky s’écarquillèrent de fureur. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?! Il savait que cet empaffé avait un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau et qu’il n’était certainement pas en train de lui insinuer que Robin était à lui, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours été un sanguin et garder sa rationalité dans ce genre de situation était au-dessus de ses capacités. Il empoigna violemment la chemise de son capitaine pour le décoller du sol.

\- J’SUIS SENSÉ COMPRENDRE QUOI, LÀ ?!

\- Que Robin est pas à toi ! Aboya Luffy en lui attrapant les poignets sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. C’est pas une esclave, elle appartient à personne !!

\- MAIS T’ES QUI POUR LE DÉCIDER, AU JUSTE ?!

\- ET TOI ALORS ?! TU DIS QUE TU L’AIMES MAIS TU L’EMPÊCHES DE FAIRE CE QU’ELLE VEUT !!

\- COMMENCE PAS À M’PARLER D’AMOUR ALORS QUE T’Y CONNAIS RIEN !!

Même si sa colère ne retomberait pas de sitôt, le charpentier bloqua un instant en voyant le visage de Luffy passer du tout au tout : alors qu’il paraissait juste bien agacé jusqu’ici, il vit les iris noirs s’embraser de fureur et il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec le secret que Robin avait partagé avec lui, quelques jours plus tôt.

Luffy qui était amoureux de son frère... Il avait eu du mal à y croire, en réalité. Et il s’était bien gardé de dire à son archéologue ce qu’il en pensait vraiment : qu’il trouvait ça plus glauque qu’autre chose et qu’il pensait que leur abruti de capitaine confondait juste des sentiments qui pouvaient se ressembler, mais qui ne seraient jamais égaux. On ne pouvait pas développer ce genre d’affection envers une personne qu’on considérait de sa propre famille et avec qui on avait grandi. Ça serait beaucoup trop malsain, dans ce cas. Robin avait l’air d’être tellement sereine à ce propos et il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait réellement croire à la véracité des sentiments de leur cadet. Était-ce lui qui était si fermé d’esprit pour ne pas le concevoir ?

Mais qu’importait ce débat futile. Pour le moment, il était bien trop absorbé par son capitaine qui avait dangereusement resserré sa prise sur ses poignets. Franky baissa les yeux lorsqu’il entendit le bruit bien connu du métal qui se déforme.

\- ... Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’y connais rien, enfoiré ?!

Le ton était glacial et le cyborg en fut d’autant plus étonné qu’il aurait donné la totalité de son stock de cola à parier que Luffy n’avait jamais insulté un membre de son équipage auparavant. N’importe qui aurait compris et aurait laissé tomber avant que la situation ne dégénère...

Mais Franky n’arrivait juste pas à chasser la méphitique pensée que ces mains qui tordaient violemment son bras avait touché la femme qu’il aimait.

\- T’y connais rien, Luffy. Répondit-il du même ton polaire. Sinon tu comprendrais pourquoi j’veux plus que t’approches Robin...

Il le vit serrer la mâchoire.

\- ... Et tu dirais pas que t’as des sentiments pour ton putain de frère alors que c’est juste pas possible. Ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter, cinglant.

La fureur du capitaine gagna la totalité de son visage et avant même que Franky ne puisse réagir, il se mangea un violent coup de pied dans la tête.

Mais Luffy ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant et c’est complétement médusé que Franky sentit son poignet gauche être violemment écrasé par la poigne démentielle du plus jeune dans un bruit de grincement sinistre. Laissant lui-même exploser sa propre fureur, il se saisit violemment du visage du brun de sa main valide pour l’envoyer valser de toutes ses forces dans le sable, quelques mètres plus loin.

L’adrénaline lui pulsant douloureusement dans les veines, il avisa son avant-bras gauche foutu et, après un grognement de rage, tendit le droit dans la direction de Luffy.

\- _STRONG RIGHT !!_

Le chapeau de paille évita le poing au bout de la chaîne d’un bond et revint à la charge.

\- _GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA !!_

Franky esquiva à son tour et les deux mains élastiques se fracassèrent sur son atelier, faisant voler en éclat son plan de travail et tous ses outils dans une explosion de bois et de métal entremêlés. À cette vision, la fureur du cyborg augmenta encore pour lui bouffer ses dernières miettes de rationalité : il se jeta sur son capitaine et le plaqua violemment au sol pour abattre son poing valide de toutes ses forces dans son horripilante face.

Malheureusement pour lui, une couche noire de haki de l’armement immobilisa son coup contre la joue du brun qui ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux enragés, alors qu’il avait la tête de profil à cause de la violence de son attaque. Voulant lui faire ravaler son foutu regard meurtrier, il réitéra son geste avec la même violence mais Luffy le bloqua de sa main et l’envoya valser sur le côté d’un coup de genou dans les côtés qui coupa le souffle du cyborg. Il roula dans le sable et le gamin échangea les places pour se jeter sur lui à son tour, agrippant son propre col pour ramener son visage au plus près du sien.

\- T’ES RIEN QU’UN CONNARD, FRANKY !! RETIRE C’QUE T’AS DIT !!

Le charpentier lui attrapa l’épaule pour essayer de le repousser, en prenant bien soin de la serrer le plus fort possible : s’il arrivait à lui broyer un os comme il avait déglingué son bras, il s’en donnerait à cœur joie.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE ENFOIRÉ !! T’ES ENCORE UN PISSEUX ET TU CROIS QU’TU VAS M’APPRENDRE LA VIE ?!! APPRENDS DÉJÀ À FAIRE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE L’AMOUR ET TON ATTIRANCE DÉGUEULASSE D’ADOLESCENT EN MANQUE ENVERS TON CONNARD DE FRÈRE, ET LÀ P’T’ÊTRE QUE TU POURRAS VENIR ME PARL-

\- J’T’INTERDIS D’INSULTER ACE !!!!

Franky se mangea un coup de poing qui lui cloua la tête au sol et le sonna légèrement. Mais il eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience du liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa tempe qu’un autre coup s’écrasa. Et encore un autre. Et encore un autre.

\- LUFFY !!!

Le cœur de Franky se serra en reconnaissant la voix paniquée de la femme pour laquelle il était capable désormais de perdre toute raison, semblait-il. À tel point qu’il se trouva à peine ridicule de sentir sa jalousie reprendre de nouveau le dessus en l’entendant crier son nom à _lui_.

Luffy n’arrêta pas son assaut pour autant et il lui semblait que chaque coup rageur l’assommait un peu plus et lui détruisait peu à peu le visage. Il avait toujours été conscient de l’écart monstrueux de niveau entre son capitaine et lui, mais le cyborg n’en restait pas moins sacrément solide dans les faits. Il avait essuyé avec fermeté les puissantes attaques de Pizarro, cet enfoiré de l’équipage de Teach qui avait assez de force pour arriver à lui arracher son bras six mois auparavant. Et là il était quasiment hors combat avec quelques coups de poing... ?

Preuve en était que cette espèce d’enfoiré de gosse y mettait toute sa force.

Son esprit voguait à présent dans un entre-deux déplaisant, à deux doigts de l’inconscience, lorsqu’il entendit Robin crier de nouveau et que les coups s’arrêtèrent brusquement. Il se secoua mentalement pour se forcer à reprendre ses esprits et vit Luffy au-dessus de lui qui s’agitait dans tous les sens en hurlant de rage, tandis que des dizaines de bras blancs bloquaient ses mouvements.

Franky voulut esquisser un geste pour repousser définitivement le gêneur qui était toujours à califourchon sur lui, mais il vit un bras passer et empoigner brutalement le col du brun. Le gamin fut soulevé comme s’il ne pesait rien et balancé un peu plus loin d’un mouvement brusque et le cyborg reconnut enfin Zoro, qui toisait son capitaine d’un regard qui aurait fait fuir n’importe qui.

\- Luffy... Qu’est-ce que tu fous... ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix calme mais glaciale.

Le concerné grinça des dents, le corps toujours tendu à l’extrême sous la colère. Il soutint l’œil orageux de son second quelques instants avant de hurler de nouveau et d’entamer un sprint dans la direction opposée. Franky fut bien vite rejoint par Robin qui le pris dans ses bras pour aviser ses blessures. Les yeux turquoise étaient horrifiés, paniqués, embués de larmes et remplis de culpabilité et le cyborg sentit sa colère revenir de plus belle lorsqu’une larme roula sur sa joue blanche.

\- Franky, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! Pourquoi vous vous battiez ?! S’affola Usopp non loin de lui tandis que Chopper arrivait à son tour pour examiner ses blessures d’un air catastrophé.

\- IL CROIT FAIRE QUOI, LÀ ?!! S’époumona soudainement Sanji plus loin en piquant lui-même un sprint à son tour.

Mais le bruit du moteur du Big Waver résonna sur la plage et Luffy disparut aussi vite qu’il était revenu le matin même, fuyant de nouveau ses nakamas qui le regardaient s’éloigner de l’île complétement sous le choc.

.

* * *

_[Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 : écrire post-canon de votre fandom]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour c’est moi : Soraa l’ascenseur émotionnel, pour vous servir ! :D
> 
> Je ne sais pas si ce triangle amoureux cheap as fuck vous a parlé ou vous a au contraire blasé, mais moi j’ai adoré l’écrire ! (sadique, vous avez dit sadique ?) C’est drôle de confronter Luffy à des émotions qu’il ne comprend pas, on tend ptete trop à oublier qu’il a quand même un sacré côté égoïste, le ptiot ! Il démord rarement de sa propre vision des choses ! Et en plus s’il se retrouve face à une brute de décoffrage comme Franky qui a zéro patience, ben ça donne du fight... Dans ma tête, du moins :3 J’espère d’ailleurs que je reste toujours au plus proche des caractères originaux...
> 
> Dans le prochain chap, y’a l’arrivée d’un perso que j’avais teeeeeellement hâte de faire apparaître et ça va sûrement vous plaire de constater qu’il n’a pas juste un ptit rôle de figurant dans cette fic, héhéhé... !
> 
> Des bisous sur vos fesses (ouais on est assez proches maintenant, non ? :D)


	29. L'espoir

Robin nettoyait doucement le sang dont était recouvert son compagnon tandis qu’il était assis à même le sol, le dos reposant contre le meuble qui soutenait la vasque de la salle de bain. Le cerveau encore légèrement dans les vapes, Franky ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil dépités aux traits tirés et rougis de la brune. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu son visage arborer une telle expression des années plus tôt, c’était à Enies Lobby. Il la connaissait alors à peine mais il se rappelait très bien que cela lui avait déjà provoqué un pincement au cœur. Savoir qu’elle était de nouveau dans un tel état à cause de sa propre connerie lui vrillait l’âme comme jamais.

Il caressa sa joue du dos de ses doigts d’un geste doux, ce qui fit dévier les iris turquoises vers lui.

\- Arrête de t’en vouloir. À aucun moment c’qui s’est passé n’est de ta faute.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j’étais restée à distance raisonnable de Luffy depuis le début, répondit-elle en baissant le regard, visiblement en colère contre elle-même.

\- Ça s’rait pas arrivé si j’étais pas si con, surtout. Luffy est venu vers moi pour faire la paix et j’lui ai craché à la gueule...

À présent que toute trace de colère en lui avait disparu, il réalisait l’ampleur de sa stupidité et à quel point son attitude envers son capitaine avait été agressive. Car maintenant qu’il repensait aux questions idiotes du gamin à tête reposée, il comprenait plus facilement où il avait voulu en venir. Luffy n’avait certainement jamais côtoyé un jeune couple de près et ses interrogations sur les limites et les libertés qu’imposait une relation étaient justifiées, si on savait comme Franky à quel point cet abruti était innocent sur le sujet. Le cyborg était censé être particulièrement bien placé pour avoir conscience de ça pourtant, vu le nombre d’exemples de sa candeur que Robin avait pu lui donner. Mais il avait laissé sa jalousie le ronger comme un abruti et voilà où ils en étaient.

À cause de lui, Luffy avait de nouveau décampé. Il n’avait même pas dépassé les vingt-quatre heures à leurs côtés. Et le pire était sûrement que le reste de l’équipage pensait que c’était leur capitaine, le fautif.

\- Rob’... Faut que j’te demande un service.

Elle venait de terminer sa tâche et rinçait à présent le linge ensanglanté dans la vasque.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Faut qu’tu dises aux autres de pas en vouloir à Luffy... Je méritais bien d’me faire fracasser la tronche comme ça.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils d’une expression qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa colère.

\- ... Relève-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il prit appui sur le meuble et se remit sur ses jambes, légèrement chancelant. Elle le fit ensuite rapidement faire volte-face pour lui faire considérer son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Regarde-toi et ose me dire que tu méritais un tel traitement.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. La moitié de sa peau synthétique était en lambeaux et la protection de son œil gauche était éclatée, laissant apparaitre sa diode brillante rouge. Il pouvait clairement constater que le métal au niveau de sa pommette, de sa mâchoire et de sa tempe était méchamment tordu et même fissuré à un endroit. Il avisa l’enfoncement au-dessus de son sourcil et comprit mieux pourquoi il avait tant de mal à reprendre ses esprits : cela devait avoir touché ses circuits neuronaux. Ajouté à cela sa main gauche qui pendait lamentablement au bout de son poignet complétement écrasé, il ne pouvait nier que Luffy n’y était pas allé de main morte.

Dans le miroir, il jeta un œil à sa compagne qui le regardait droit dans les yeux de la même manière, le visage fermé et clairement furieux.

\- ... Ouais, bon. Putain... Il m’a vraiment pas loupé, hein... ?

\- Jamais je n’ai vu Luffy se comporter de cette manière, commenta-t-elle froidement. Je ne l’imaginais même pas capable d’une telle rage envers un de ses propres compagnons.

\- ... Effectivement...

\- Dis-moi que tu as au moins menacé de tuer l’un d’entre nous pour qu’il se mette dans un tel état.

Son ton était à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et la colère et Franky pensa qu’il ne l’avait peut-être jamais entendu parler de cette manière. C’était décidemment la journée des inédits, aujourd’hui...

\- Pire... J’ai insulté son foutu frangin.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

\- ... Désolé... Dit-il en se grattant l’arrière de la tête d’un geste gêné.

Mais la réaction de la brune ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s’attendait : elle abattit ses poings hargneusement fermés sur le meuble devant elle et se mordit violemment les lèvres : elle fulminait.

\- ... Ça ne justifie rien... Murmura-t-elle. J’accepte que toute cette histoire le rende mal, mais il n’a pas à se comporter d’une telle manière envers les autres pour cette simple raison !

\- Mais... Tu m’avais pas dit qu’ses... « sentiments » avaient l’air d’être vraiment forts ?

\- Ça ne justifie rien ! Répéta-t-elle plus fort en lui faisant de nouveau face. Alors quoi, après s’être enfin sorti de sa dépression, il va nous faire des crises de colère dès que l’on osera dire du mal d’Ace ?!

Elle s’arracha du meuble pour prendre une position tendue comme un piquet, contemplant le sol plongée dans ses réflexions désagréables.

\- ... Quelle idiote j’ai pu être... Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu s’rais idiote ?!

\- J’ai été idiote de croire qu’il allait mieux, expliqua-t-elle. En fait, rien n’a changé : il est toujours au plus mal. La seule différence, c’est qu’au lieu de répondre par la déprime, il y répond à présent par la colère.

Elle releva la tête pour considérer tristement son compagnon.

\- Et voilà ce que cela donne : une situation encore plus catastrophique que lorsque nous n’avions qu’à nous inquiéter pour lui. A présent, nous devons aussi nous inquiéter pour les autres...

.

Robin prit la responsabilité de donner une explication sur le comportement des deux hommes au reste de l’équipage, malgré les protestations du cyborg. Les deux sujets tenaient toujours du secret et restaient, selon elle, trop sensibles pour être abordés pour le moment. Elle continuait à croire dur comme fer que l’amour que portait Luffy à son frère ne regardait que lui et il en était de même –si ce n’était plus-, pour leurs parties de jambes en l’air à tous les trois. Cette bêtise continuait déjà à causer assez de dégâts comme cela pour en rajouter une couche en mettant tous les autres au courant.

Elle avait donc usé de ses meilleurs talents de manipulatrice pour élaborer un mensonge pas si éloigné que cela de la vérité, permettant ainsi à Franky de ne pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture et manquer de vendre le mèche s’il devait essuyer des questions de son côté.

Quant à Franky, il avait bien dû se résoudre à la laisser faire –essayez de faire changer d’avis Nico Robin lorsque le sujet va même jusqu’à la mettre en colère, qu’on rigole-, mais avait néanmoins insisté à ce qu’elle prenne la défense de Luffy sur leur affrontement. Les chapeaux de paille savaient donc que Franky avait insulté leur capitaine de la pire des manières gratuitement et qu’il ne tenait pas rigueur de sa violence à son cadet une seconde, ce qui avait légèrement calmé les esprits échauffés. Et ils furent d’autant plus calmés lorsque l’escargophone de Cheery sonna quelques jours plus tard, laissant entendre la petite voix penaude du Roi des Pirates qui voulait s’excuser auprès du charpentier et les tenir au courant de son état, comme il l’avait promis à son archéologue un long mois auparavant.

Luffy avait tenu à lui parler seul à seul, mais le cyborg avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses, tout simplement car son foutu égo se refusait à lui en donner lui-même. Aux yeux de Franky, ils étaient quittes dans leur propre connerie et basta. Il avait réussi à reconstituer son visage et son bras à la perfection plutôt rapidement et ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles, il préférait donc d’autant plus passer rapidement à autre chose.

Néanmoins, sa compagne ne semblait pas être du même avis et avait emmené le petit gastéropode à part pour avoir une longue conversation seule avec son capitaine, de laquelle elle n’était revenue que facilement deux bonnes heures plus tard. Et Franky fut dépité de lui-même de constater que sa jalousie était toujours là, insidieuse et traitresse. Il ne doutait pourtant pas que le gamin avait dû se faire sacrément remonter les bretelles, mais certainement pas pendant deux heures d’affilées, ce qui ne faisait que lui rappeler la nouvelle proximité agaçante entre ces deux-là.

À son retour néanmoins, elle avait pris soin de lui débriefer leur conversation, certainement pour le rassurer d’une certaine manière.

Il avait donc appris que leur capitaine était rongé par le remord à propos de leur accrochage et que, comme Robin l’avait deviné, il tendait à sombrer facilement dans la fureur ces derniers mois. Le charpentier apprit même que c’était cette colère impulsive qui l’avait poussé à abandonner son chapeau de paille sur la tombe d’Ace et qu’à cause de cela, il ne se sentait finalement pas du tout prêt à revenir vers eux pour de bon, comme il l’avait pourtant espéré en rentrant à Laugh Tale.

Cette nouvelle fit l’effet d’une douche froide aux autres membres de l’équipage. Luffy leur avait certainement fait subir le pire ascenseur émotionnel qui soit en leur faisant croire à son retour durant ces sept longues heures de joie, même s’il ne l’avait absolument pas fait volontairement. Et ils se demandaient tous ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien faire de son côté, à écumer les mers à bord de son waver sans eux. Les journaux rapportaient beaucoup d’histoires d’équipages entiers de pirates un peu trop bruyants et dangereux se faisant décimer à travers le Nouveau Monde, ces dernières semaines. Selon Robin et Zoro, le lien n’était pas très difficile à faire.

Le moral des huit chapeaux de paille dégringola donc de nouveau et ils reprirent de mauvaise grâce leur calme routine sur l’île du bout du monde, en attendant inlassablement que leur capitaine ne daigne revenir définitivement vers eux. Et c’était avec un glaçant effroi que Robin constatait qu’elle avait de plus en plus l’impression que la présence de Sanji et Zoro ne tenait qu’à un fil et qu’ils étaient à deux doigts de partir de leur côté à leur tour.

Et elle ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Elle prenait conscience que la situation devenait intenable, même pour elle. Si auparavant, tout portait pourtant à croire que Luffy allait mieux, ce n’était en réalité pas vraiment le cas. Elle ne savait désormais plus à quel repère s’accrocher pour estimer le temps que durerait encore ce contexte. Et comme pour donner vie aux peurs de leur cuisinier, elle aussi commençait à se poser des questions sur l’avenir de leur équipage.

Ils approchaient déjà de l’anniversaire de la bataille de Marie Joie à grands pas. Quasiment une année entière d’incertitudes, de tristesse, d’inquiétude... Tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à leur merveilleux équipage qui se distinguait pourtant de tous les autres de par leur joie et leur insouciance.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? La mort d’un seul et unique individu.

C’était effrayant de constater comme un simple fantôme pouvait encore influencer la vie de neufs personnes, et certainement de centaines d’autres de par le monde si on imaginait la différence entre l’absence des Chapeaux de paille sur Grand Line ou non, en prenant en compte leur fâcheuse tendance à créer de véritables tempêtes partout où ils passaient. Là-bas, par-delà les mers, certaines îles des anciens territoires des Yonkô attendaient peut-être désespérément des sauveurs pour les préserver des pirates dont ils n’étaient désormais plus protégés. Des batailles faisaient rages peut-être tous les jours et l’équipage du Roi des pirates n’était même pas là pour réparer les pots cassés.

Ce fut sur ces tristes pensées de plus en plus pessimistes que Sanji vint à la rencontre de Robin ce matin-là, alors qu’elle lisait tranquillement aux côtés de Nami sur leurs transats. Le cuisinier arriva à leur niveau avec l’escargophone décroché dans la main et un visage fermé qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l’archéologue.

\- Robin, c’est pour toi, déclara-t-il d’un air sombre en lui tendant le petit gastéropode.

Elle avisa le blond un instant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si froid et elle aperçut Nami à ses côtés qui semblait se faire la même réflexion. Concluant bien rapidement que la réponse venait certainement de cet appel, elle s’empressa de prendre l’animal entre ses fines mains blanches.

\- Allo ?

_\- Bonjour, Nico-ya._

Elle comprit immédiatement l’apparent agacement du blond, ainsi que le haussement de sourcils surpris de sa navigatrice. Pas que cela ne regardait pas ses nakamas, mais elle avait plus ou moins omis de leur dire qu’elle parlait de temps à autres à Trafalgar Law depuis que les Hearts l’avaient gentiment raccompagné à Laugh Tale, plusieurs mois auparavant. Durant le voyage, Robin n’avait pas manqué d’informer le Chirurgien de la mort de l’état de leur capitaine et ce dernier avait été bien plus réceptif qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Elle avait même été surprise de constater à quel point l’homme prenait le cas de Luffy au sérieux et semblait encore plus abasourdi que leur propre équipage de l’improbabilité de la situation. Selon lui, Luffy au chapeau de paille et une maladie telle que la dépression ne pouvaient même pas cohabiter sur le même plan d’existence et Robin le soupçonnait de se laisser emporter par sa curiosité scientifique. Un homme aussi intelligent que Law et dont la vision du monde était à des siècles de celui de son homologue de la Pire génération ne pouvait qu’alimenter une certaine forme de curiosité envers une telle bestiole. Même si elle imaginait également que Law appréciait certainement bien plus Luffy que ce qu’il ne voudrait bien l’avouer et qu’il s’inquiétait sûrement à sa façon.

\- Law, ça faisait longtemps ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

_\- Je constate que votre capitaine est toujours absent de votre île paradisiaque, cela doit être déprimant pour vous, mes pauvres._

Elle vit du coin de l’œil Sanji et Nami serrer la mâchoire d’un air mauvais. C’était amusant de constater comme la plupart de ses nakamas ne se faisaient tout bonnement pas à la manière d’être sarcastique du chirurgien, malgré toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé ensemble et la certitude qu’il était et resterait un allié loyal.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que Luffy n’est pas avec nous ? S’amusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

_\- Parce qu’il était sur mon sous-marin il y a encore deux jours, tout simplement._

Les yeux de ses deux amis s’écarquillèrent à l’entente de la nouvelle.

\- Je vois... Et comment l’as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Robin sans détour.

_\- Mieux que ce que je pensais, à l’image de ce que tu m’avais expliqué la dernière fois que nous en avions parlé. Nous avons pas mal discuté, lui et moi. Il m’a raconté... Beaucoup de choses._

Robin réprima un sourire joueur et se leva doucement, s’excusant poliment auprès de ses deux nakamas pour s’éloigner, restant sourde et aveugle à leurs protestations et leur visage coi.

Ils allaient la bombarder de questions plus tard mais qu’importait : elle avait très bien compris ce que Law sous-entendait. Le chirurgien allait certainement lui parler d’Ace et il était toujours hors de question d’aborder le sujet en profondeur avec ses compagnons pour le moment.

En profondeur, car même si elle ne se serait jamais permise de donner les détails à quelqu’un d’autre qu’à Franky -en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle lorsqu’il s’agissait de tenir sa langue-, les chapeaux de paille avaient finalement appris que la disparition du second commandant de Barbe Blanche avait grandement influencé la déprime de leur capitaine.

En effet, lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à Laugh Tale, elle avait eu droit à de nombreux interrogatoires de ses différents compagnons et elle avait longuement hésité à leur révéler la véritable nature du désarroi du brun. Finalement, par respect pour les sentiments de Luffy, elle s’était donc contenté de leur offrir une demie vérité, à savoir qu’il y avait bien autre chose qui rongeait leur capitaine : purement et simplement le décès de son frère dont il n’avait pas fait le deuil. Cela avait fait hausser un sourcil à Nami et à Zoro mais les autres avaient accepté cette cause sans broncher et ils n’en avaient plus vraiment reparlé depuis lors.

\- Je suis étonnée, Law... Reprit l’archéologue après s’être suffisamment isolée. Je reconnais que Luffy a beaucoup muri ces derniers mois, mais que tu aies réussi à établir un dialogue constructif avec lui prouve que tu as l’air d’avoir acquis bien plus de patience de ton côté.

 _\- J’ai toujours été patient,_ l’entendit-elle répliquer sèchement. _Sinon je n’aurais jamais pu vous supporter pendant si longtemps._

Elle rit : un point pour lui.

\- Alors, que t’a-t-il raconté, notre bon capitaine ?

Elle vit l’escargophone sourire perfidement.

_-_ _À peu près tout, je pense. Il est plutôt bavard quand il a le ventre rempli et que le sujet l’intéresse. Et bon sang, je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ce que... CE sujet en particulier l’intéresse autant._

\- J’ai eu un peu de mal à m’y faire également, rit-elle en comprenant l’allusion. Mais tu ne m’as tout de même pas appelé pour me parler de la nouvelle obsession pour les plaisirs de la chair de mon capitaine, n’est-ce pas ?

 _\- Cela pourrait pourtant être amusant, surtout vu comme tu es directement concernée.._. Répondit-il avec un sourire qui avait sûrement doublé de taille.

Ah. Celle-là, elle était pourtant prévisible, mais cela ne m’empêcha pas de se sentir légèrement mise à nue.

Elle aurait pu en vouloir à Luffy, mais la témérité du jeune homme ne l’étonna pas outre mesure. Robin lui avait pourtant bien expliqué que ce genre de choses ne se hurlait pas sur tous les toits, mais peut-être avait–elle trop insisté sur leurs nakamas et pas assez sur leurs autres connaissances... Elle ne répondit donc rien et se contenta de pincer les lèvres dans un rictus aussi agacé qu’amusé.

\- _Plus sérieusement, je voulais plutôt te parler de Hiken-ya... Quel est ton avis sur la question, Nico-ya ?_

Le vif du sujet. Elle se demandait bien elle-même ce que pouvait penser le chirurgien de ce singulier amour impossible.

\- Que veux-tu m’entendre dire ? Je ne peux pas me vanter de comprendre parfaitement ce que Luffy traverse, mais je suppose que si sa douleur est toujours aussi forte presque quatre ans plus tard, il devra certainement faire sa vie avec... Il aura des hauts et des bas, mais face au deuil tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d’être présents pour lui. Je continuerais à le soutenir du mieux que je le peux, mais je n’ai pas les moyens d’y faire grand-chose de plus...

 _\- Hm-hmm..._ Approuva-t-il. _Mais dis-moi... Si justement, tu possédais un moyen ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’entends-tu par-là ?

_\- Si tu avais la possibilité de, peut-être, renverser la vapeur et qu’il y avait une chance, même infime, de rendre à Mugiwara-ya ce qu’il a perdu... Que serais-tu prête à sacrifier pour t’en saisir, Nico-ya ?_

Robin n’appréciait pas la tournure de cette conversation, elle avait l’impression d’être prise pour une idiote. Insinuer de cette manière que, quoi, d’ailleurs ? Que ramener Ace à la vie était possible ? C’était aussi indécent qu’insultant de lui laisser croire à un tel miracle. Mais elle ne laissa pas l’agacement la prendre et se résonna rapidement, ne pouvant alors éviter de se laisser submerger par un autre mélange de sentiment désagréable : l’espoir et la profonde confusion. Car elle commençait à assez bien connaître Trafalgar pour comprendre qu’il ne se permettrait jamais de plaisanter sur un sujet pareil.

\- Précise ta pensée, Law, le convia-t-elle fermement.

_\- Tu m’as très bien compris : il existe peut-être un moyen de ramener Hiken-ya._

Cela la laissa encore plus perplexe et elle ne répondit rien, l’invitant tacitement à continuer.

_\- Je reconnais que je me base sur des rumeurs et que si elles sont avérées, c’est un moyen apparemment couteux. Mais une chance reste une chance. Et avant de m’aventurer sur un terrain peut-être trop miné même pour moi, je voulais connaître ton avis sur la question et savoir si tu étais assez folle pour aller jusqu’à jouer avec la mort pour ton capitaine..._

L’archéologue avait l’impression d’enregistrer les information au ralenti, trop perturbée par ce que qu’elle comprenait. Si Law prenait la peine de lui parler de simples « rumeurs » avec tant d’aplomb, c’était que lesdites rumeurs étaient plutôt avérées. Et l’information la laissait interdite. Il existait, dans ce monde, un quelconque moyen de ramener les morts à la vie et elle n’en avait jamais entendu parler... ?

Ou alors avait-elle éludé la précieuse information... ? Car plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle sentait comme une réminiscence de souvenir prendre peu à peu forme au fond d’elle.

 _\- Quand j’ai vu le... Dévouement dont tu faisais preuve envers Mugiwara-ya,_ continua le chirurgien avec une pointe de sarcasme qui l’a fit revenir sur terre dans la seconde, _je me suis dit que tu serais prête à tout pour lui rendre son bonheur une bonne fois pour toute._

Elle aurait été tentée de le gifler s’il s’était trouvé en face d’elle. Mais elle-même aurait été capable d’envoyer une pique similaire si les rôles étaient inversés, elle se contenta donc de laisser échapper un sourire amusé.

\- Et toi alors, Law ? Tu parles de terrain miné, pourrais-je donc savoir pour quelle raison tu oserais prendre de tels risques pour Luffy alors que tu ne lui dois plus rien... ?

Elle apprécia le petit silence qui suivit.

_\- ... Je suis médecin, si j’ai la possibilité de guérir un patient, je le fais._

Piètre excuse qui amusa beaucoup la brune.

 _\- ... D’autant plus lorsqu’il s’agit d’un ami,_ ajouta-t-il d’une voix qu’elle devinait gênée, à son grand étonnement.

Elle sourit largement à cet aveu qu’elle trouva adorable de la part de quelqu’un d’aussi réservé que le capitaine des Hearts. Si Luffy avait entendu ça, elle était persuadée qu’il aurait sauté de joie.

\- Dis-moi juste une chose Law : pourquoi c’est à moi que tu proposes cette possibilité et pas au premier concerné ? Si Luffy a réellement été aussi sincère avec toi, tu dois comprendre l’étendue des sentiments qui l’étreignent. C’est clairement lui qui serait prêt à n’importe quoi pour ramener Poings Ardents, pas moi.

 _\- C’est vrai,_ lui accorda-t-il. _Mais Nico-ya, tu devrais savoir que je suis beaucoup de choses mais pas un vendeur de rêve : je ne suis pas cruel au point de lui offrir un espoir qui a tout de même une forte probabilité de rester vain à la fin. Si tu acceptes de t’enfoncer dans cette folie avec moi, il serait préférable que Mugiwara-ya n’en sache rien jusqu’au bout. Et si nous échouons, il vaudrait carrément mieux qu’il ne l’apprenne jamais._

Elle ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. Alimenter une telle chimère dans le coeur de son capitaine ne le ferait que souffrir encore plus en cas d’échec et l’idée était juste inconcevable.

\- Très bien Law, je t’écoute. Par quel miracle cela serait-il possible de ramener un être vivant à la vie ?

 _\- Je suis presque étonné qu’une personne telle que toi n’en ait jamais entendu parler..._ Susurra l’escargophone aux yeux cernés.

\- Entendu parler de quoi ?

_\- De l’homme que l’on surnomme « le Nécromancien »._

Comme elle l’avait pressenti, quelque chose dans sa mémoire tilta à ce nom. Un écho d’une lointaine conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Crocodile, à l’époque où elle faisait encore partie de Baroque Works.

\- Le Nécromancien... Répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. J’ai effectivement déjà entendu parler de quelqu’un qui portait ce surnom. Cela avait l’air d’être une personne que Sir Crocodile ne portait pas dans son cœur.

_\- Crocodile, hein... ? C’est vrai que tu travaillais autrefois avec lui... Et tu dis qu’ils ont eu affaire l’un à l’autre ?_

\- Probablement, je n’en sais malheureusement pas plus. Je me souviens simplement vaguement qu’il avait un jour mentionné sous ce nom un homme qui pouvait « offrir la vie » et qui avait dû lui faire un quelconque affront, vu la manière dont il en parlait.

_\- Si même toi tu ne sais que cela sur cette personne, c’est qu’il est à la hauteur de sa réputation._

­- Qui est ?

_\- Celle d’un homme qui agit dans l’ombre et qui ne se montre jamais. Il n’est pas un pirate et est encore moins à la solde du gouvernement, mais je suppose que s’il possède réellement le talent de redonner la vie, il doit être recherché par une sacrée tripotée de monde et doit être difficile à trouver._

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu parlais de « terrain miné » ?

_\- Oui, mais pas que. On parle également de lui comme un homme impitoyable, qui peut avoir un tarif très élevé et qui ne vend pas ses services à n’importe qui... Pourtant, sa réputation a apparemment augmenté drastiquement ces derniers mois car il aurait été « réellement » capable de ressusciter quelqu’un._

\- Qu’entends-tu par « réellement » ?

_\- C’est sur ce point que je manque d’information, malheureusement. Mais plusieurs personnes du même village m’ont affirmé la même chose : un homme est récemment revenu avec sa fille qui était décédée depuis plusieurs mois et il a affirmé que c’était le Nécromancien qui avait accompli ce miracle. Je comptais donc essayer de mettre la main sur ces personnes : cette histoire m’intéresse au plus haut point et autant faire une pierre deux coups si nous pouvons remettre Mugiwara-ya sur pied en même temps._

Robin réfléchissait à toute allure. L’impression désagréable d’être soudainement plongée contre son gré dans quelque chose de bien trop grand et étrange pour elle l’étreignait violemment, mais il s’agissait également d’une opportunité unique et bienvenue qu’elle ne pouvait ignorer.

 _\- Mais malgré tout, je préfère te prévenir..._ Continua Law sans s’offusquer de son silence. _On parle sûrement d’une personne et d’un jeu dangereux, d’une certaine manière. Qu’importe ce que demande ce type en échange de ses services, il va certainement falloir vous préparer à raquer._

\- ... Et que crois-tu qu’il demande ?

_\- Aucune idée. Les rumeurs parlent simplement d’argent, mais si c’était aussi simple on entendrait bien plus d’histoires de morts ressuscités, tu ne crois pas ?_

Elle était bien d’accord. Mais vu le portrait que peignait Law de cet étrange inconnu, qui savait ce qu’il pouvait demander...

D’un autre côté, est-ce que cela ne valait-il pas le coup d’essayer ? Si ces rumeurs étaient avérées, alors il y avait une réelle chance de ramener Ace et de rendre définitivement son sourire à Luffy...

Mais même au-delà de ça, un autre problème se posait...

\- ... Si tu étais à ma place, le ferais-tu, Law ?

C’était une question épineuse, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée qu’un long silence ne s’installe avant que Trafalgar ne lui réponde enfin.

_\- S’il s’agissait d’un de mes proches, je pense que oui : je suis assez stupide pour faire une telle idiotie. Mais si cela ne me concernait pas directement, je ne me le permettrais pas vu tout ce que cela implique._

Oui, il était bien là, le problème. Au-delà des barrières du possible, il y avait surtout les barrières _morales_. Qui était-elle pour décider de vie ou de mort sur quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait même pas... ?

Luffy, Sabo, les gens de l’île de Dawn et les rescapés de l’équipage de Barbe Blanche sauteraient probablement de joie de retrouver leur ami. Mais qu’en était-il du premier concerné ? Quasiment quatre ans étaient passés depuis sa mort. Son capitaine et son équipage n’étaient plus et le monde avait changé d’une manière qui donnerait des sueurs froides à n’importe quelle personne sensée. Qui étaient-ils pour imposer une si violente réalité à quelqu’un qui n’avait rien demandé... ?

\- ... Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Ace. Annonça-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle avait, pour une fois, du mal à maîtriser parfaitement. Poings Ardents n’a même pas conscience qu’il n’est plus là. Personne ne lui manque et il ne souffre pas. Peut-être qu’il souhaiterait une seconde chance si on la lui offrait, mais qui suis-je pour l’affirmer ? Je ne le connais même pas...

_\- ... Je m’attendais à ce genre de réponse venant de ta part, Nico-ya._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi m’en avoir parlé, dans ce cas ?

­ _\- Ce n’est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et j’aurais de toute façon refusé que tu me donnes la moindre réponse pour le moment._ Expliqua-t-il, mortellement sérieux. _Je t’ai exposé les faits et les possibilités, je te laisse à présent le loisir d’y réfléchir, de poser calmement le pour et le contre et de même en toucher un mot à ton équipage. Tous ensemble, vous serez plus à même de prendre la bonne décision. Si bonne décision il y a, évidemment..._

 _­_ \- Je connais déjà la réponse de la plupart d’entre eux, rétorqua-t-elle, ils ne seront pas objectifs. De plus, ils ne sont pas au courant de la nature réelle des sentiments de Luffy envers son frère. Et je ne leur dirais pas, ce n’est pas mon rôle.

_\- Et c’est tout à ton honneur, Nico-ya._ _À toi de voir._

C’était déjà tout vu. Elle en avait déjà parlé à Franky mais ils restaient toujours mal placés aussi bien l’un que l’autre pour trancher une question aussi bourrée d’enjeux.

 _\- Et le révolutionnaire qui lui sert de second frère, alors ?_ Ajouta Law. _Il a l’air d’être un homme intelligent et il est déjà plus concerné par la situation._

­En parler à Sabo... ? Ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle savait que malgré son âge, le jeune homme possédait une grande sagesse et il savait garder la tête froide. Il était fortement possible qu’il ait assez de recul pour prendre une décision objective.

En réalité, il serait même la première personne à qui elle aurait pu demander l’aval, en dehors de Luffy.

\- ... Tu as raison. J’en toucherai un mot à Sabo.

_\- Très bien. Informe le rapidement, je te prie : qui sait quel genre d’ennuis pourraient me tomber dessus dès que j’aurais commencé mon investigation..._

\- Compte sur moi. Même si te connaissant, je ne doute pas que danger ou non, ta curiosité te poussera à aller jusqu’au bout, s’amusa-t-elle.

_\- ... Je ne vais pas le nier. Si quelqu’un est réellement capable de ramener les morts à la vie, j’aimerais bien savoir à quoi nous servons, nous autres médecins... Ça met un coup à ma fierté malgré moi._

\- Ne t’en fais pas, le monde ne pourra jamais se passer de la médecine.

_\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’être réconforté Nico-ya, merci bien._

\- Tant pis pour toi ! Rit-elle.

_\- Bon, je te tiens au courant. Tâche de bien y réfléchir, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci quant au fait que tu prendras le temps d’envisager le problème sous tous les angles..._

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas prendre un tel sujet à la légère.

_\- Hm._ _À très vite Nico-y-_

­ - Law. L’appela-t-elle.

_\- Quoi ?_

\- Merci. Je sais que malgré ta curiosité scientifique, tu le fais surtout pour Luffy et je t’en remercie. Vraiment.

_\- ... Garde tes remerciements pour quand il ira mieux, Nico-ya._

L’escargophone lâcha un petit « gatcha » sec, laissant Robin songeuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Vous voyez donc où va aller cette fic.
> 
> Alors... Votre verdict ? Chui en stress vous imaginez pas... J’ai vraiment hâte de voir votre réaction en commentaire....
> 
> Des bisous et merci encore d’être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire !! :D


	30. Fracture

Comme prévu, Robin se fit harceler de questions par le cuistot et la navigatrice dès qu’elle réapparut sur la plage. Mais l’heure n’était pas encore venue pour les explications : elle devait déjà avoir l’approbation de Sabo au sujet d’Ace. Elle se refusait d’en parler ou d’y réfléchir plus en profondeur tant qu’elle n’aurait pas l’avis de son ami révolutionnaire sur la question. En l’absence de famille ou de proches encore en vie, il était définitivement le premier concerné avec Luffy et son avis importait bien plus à la brune que sa propre opinion.

Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps pour le joindre. Dès le déjeuner passé et en prenant bien soin de rester muette aux interrogations de ses nakamas qui réalisaient bien que quelque chose de grave se passait, elle s’empara de nouveau du petit gastéropode et contacta le blond sur le numéro qu’il avait laissé à Nami après leur séparation, plusieurs mois auparavant.

Le _gatcha_ retentit dès la seconde sonnerie.

\- Bonjour Sabo.

 _\- Robin ?! Hey comment vas-tu ?_ S’exclama le jeune homme à travers l’escargophone.

\- Parfaitement bien. Nous avons eu de récentes nouvelles de Luffy et il a l’air de plutôt bien se porter. Il serait toujours en train de trainer dans le Nouveau Monde au gré de ses envies.

Autant éluder son passage éclair et l’incident avec Franky, cela ne valait pas le coup de décevoir Sabo en prime.

_\- Ah oui... ? Merci de me le dire. Nami m’avait expliqué que vous aviez passé un peu de temps ensemble à Laugh Tale et qu’il t’avait chargé de leur dire qu’il lui fallait encore un peu de temps... Ça ne m’avait pas vraiment rassuré, je t’avoue._

\- Si cela peut te consoler, je trouve tout de même qu’il a l’air d’aller mieux comparé à notre arrivée à Fuchsia. Et Law l’a justement confirmé.

_\- Law... Trafalgar Law ?_

\- Oui, c’est lui qui nous a donné des nouvelles. Il l’a croisé récemment.

_\- Je vois... Je suis content s’il y a de l’amélioration, en tout cas !_

\- Sabo... Navrée, mais je ne t’appelle pas vraiment pour ça.

_\- Ah non ? Que puis-je faire pour toi alors, ma chère Robin ?_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration : ça n’allait pas être simple d’y mettre les formes et connaissant son compagnon révolutionnaire, elle savait qu’il valait tout aussi bien qu’elle y aille franco.

\- En réalité... Je voulais te poser une question aussi importante que délicate. Une question qui concerne Ace.

Une courte hésitation lui répondit.

_\- ... Je t’écoute._

\- Tout d’abord, je tiens à m’excuser auprès de toi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en abordant un tel sujet... Mais j’aimerais savoir... Si, et j’insiste sur le « si », c’était possible de ramener Ace parmi nous... Le ferais-tu ?

Elle lui laissa évidemment le temps de la réflexion et le silence presque pesant qui sortait de l’escargophone la mit mal à l’aise malgré elle. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n’était pas cruelle d’imposer de telles pensées à ce pauvre garçon qui avait déjà tant perdu tout le long de sa vie.

 _\- ... Oui, je le ferais_ , finit-il par répondre d’une voix ferme et sans appel.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à une réponse si rapide et catégorique.

\- Tu... Tu en es sûr ? As-tu pensé à tout ce que cela implique, et...

_\- Ça implique surtout de donner une seconde chance à mon frère et je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais ça._

Elle en fut abasourdie. Toutes les questions d’ordre morales qu’elle avait ressassé depuis l’appel de Law, Sabo les envoyait balader d’un simple revers de main.

_\- Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille, Robin... ?_

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle y était : obtenir son accord et lui remettre au passage la lourde responsabilité de cette décision sur les épaules. Elle s’en voulait, vraiment. Mais elle ne voyait pas de meilleur solution.

\- ... Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais Trafalgar a peut-être une piste sur la possible réalisation d’un tel miracle. Il y a des rumeurs et il enquête dessus à l’heure où je te parle.

_\- Quelles rumeurs ?_

Elle lui répéta en détails les maigres informations que lui avait donné le capitaine des Hearts.

_\- Le Nécromancien, tu dis... Je vais voir si je ne peux pas avoir des informations là-dessus de mon côté._

\- Sabo... Si j’ai ton aval, tu peux nous laisser gérer ça, avec Law. Si les rumeurs s’avèrent vraies, je-

_\- Si c’est vraiment possible, je veux vous aider. J’aiderai à payer le prix que ce type souhaite, ou qu’importe ce qu’il demande, je lui donnerai._

­- Juste... Je te sens déterminé, mais...

_\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir que se faire des illusions peut faire mal Robin, ne t’en fais pas. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que tu ne m’as pas donné un gros espoir, mais je suis prêt à essuyer une probable déception. Au moins, nous aurons essayé. Et il faudra que je remercie Trafalgar Law pour cette piste, qu’elle soit concluante ou non._

\- ... Ton positivisme à toute épreuve m’avait manqué.

_\- Je suppose que nous n’allons pas tarder à nous revoir si les informations de Law s’avèrent vraies, dans ce cas... !_

\- Ça va aller, avec ton rôle de commandant ?

 _\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je vais refiler le sale boulot à Koala, mais elle comprendra ! Elle commence à avoir l’habitude, la pauvre... !_ Rit-il.

.

Elle recontacta donc Law pour lui donner son aval dès le lendemain.

La situation avait avancé également de son côté et ils avaient désormais un peu plus d’informations sur la petite fille ressuscitée et même une adresse où se rendre pour contacter le fameux Nécromancien. Cela avançait décidément plus rapidement que ce que Robin n’avait pu imaginer de prime abord et la confrontation avec ses nakamas arrivait désormais à grands pas. Elle les avait donc réuni peu de temps après son entretien avec Law pour les mettre au courant une bonne fois pour toute. Leur avis étaient au final aussi important que celui de Sabo, même si toute la décision revenait à ce dernier. Et elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu’ils penseraient tous de la situation et s’ils comptaient les accompagner dans cette quête pour le moins anodine.

La nuit tombait sur la plage de Laugh Tale lorsqu’elle leur expliqua la situation. Ils s’étaient tous assis tranquillement autour du feu de camp dressé en face de Cheery qu’ils aimaient beaucoup squatter parfois le soir venu, pour partager des moments d’amusement et trinquer à ils ne savaient quoi.

À la différence que ce soir, l’heure était encore moins à la fête que les jours précédents.

\- R... Ramener Ace à la vie... ? Répéta Nami comme si elle avait mal entendu.

\- C’est vraiment possible ?? Interrogea Usopp dont la grimace reflétait toute l’improbabilité de cette hypothèse.

\- Nous ne serons définitivement fixés que lorsque nous y serons, mais cet homme en a apparemment le pouvoir, lui répondit Robin.

\- Un fruit du démon ? Demanda Zoro.

\- C’est fort probable.

\- C’est étrange, puisque le Yomi Yomi no mi est déjà le fruit de la résurrection... Objecta Brook.

Ni elle ni Law n’en savaient malheureusement plus à ce sujet pour le moment. Les nouvelles informations qu’avaient réussi à obtenir le chirurgien venaient de l’homme qui était revenu au village avec sa fille décédée récemment et sur qui il avait réussi à mettre la main. D’après le capitaine des Hearts, l’homme lui avait bel et bien confirmé que le mystérieux Nécromancien avait ramené sa petite d’entre les morts, mais il n’avait pu lui donner plus de détails quant à la méthodologie et le prix à payer. Law avait expliqué à Robin que l’homme et sa fille avaient apparemment signé une sorte de clause de confidentialité qui ne devait pas être à prise à la légère, vu comme ils semblaient effrayés à l’idée de se faire interroger en profondeur sur le sujet. Le chirurgien avait donc réaffirmé son hypothèse quant à la dangerosité de leur marchant de mort : clairement, si un de ses « clients » devaient briser la clause, il pouvait d’ores et déjà se préparer à retourner dans la tombe.

L’homme effrayé s’était néanmoins empressé de fournir à Law la seule chose que le Nécromancien l’invitait à distribuer : une adresse. Apparemment, son business reposait donc sur le bouche à oreille et il devait lui-même faire le ménage lorsque des clients potentiels frappaient à sa porte.

Robin avisait son équipage qui semblaient au moins aussi abasourdis et perplexes qu’elle ne l’avait été la veille face à cette éventualité.

\- ... Si j’ai bien compris, vous voulez ramener Ace pour que Luffy aille mieux... ? Questionna Sanji.

\- Cela l’aidera grandement, oui.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard à Franky qui était le seul à connaître la réelle portée de ce que le retour d’Ace impliquerait aux yeux de leur capitaine. Elle savait pertinemment depuis qu’ils avaient reparlé de son accrochage avec Luffy ce que le cyborg pensait de cette histoire. Et elle pouvait comprendre son scepticisme quant à la véracité des sentiments de Luffy, mais elle, de son côté, refusait de mettre une telle chose en doute. Et même si ce que leur capitaine ressentait n’était qu’un simple amour fraternel exacerbé, cela n’empêcherait certainement pas d’aider le jeune homme à aller mieux en ramenant ledit frère à lui, Robin en était persuadée.

Elle vit le cuisinier souffler longuement sa fumée, pensif, mais s’attarda plus sur la réaction de leur second et de la navigatrice : Zoro la fixait en fronçant méchamment des sourcils, comme s’il attendait qu’elle donne une réponse à sa question muette. Elle soutint l’œil auburn quelques instants avant que la conversation qu’ils avaient eu lorsqu’ils étaient à Fuchsia, la veille du départ du sabreur vers son île natale, ne lui revienne en mémoire : Luffy avait laissé échapper à Zoro qu’une autre personne pourrait le faire aller mieux. Sûrement que le perspicace sabreur -qui avait étonnement été le seul à deviner pour elle et Franky-, pouvait faire de même concernant les sentiments de son capitaine. Elle hocha la tête discrètement dans sa direction pour lui confirmer son interrogation silencieuse.

Quant à Nami, celle-ci fixait un point au sol, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Si Luffy lui avait effectivement dit qu’il était amoureux de quelqu’un lorsqu’ils en avaient parlé, sans nul doute que l’intelligente navigatrice devait avoir fait le lien également.

\- ... Sabo a donné son accord sans hésiter ? Demanda Usopp d’une petite voix tâtonnante.

\- Oui. Selon lui si nous pouvons redonner une seconde chance à Ace, il n’y a aucune hésitation à avoir.

\- Mais ça reste jouer avec la mort tout de même... Fit remarquer leur médecin.

\- Personnellement... Intervint Brook. Même si cela a été difficile durant mes longues années de solitude dans le Triangle de Florian, je ne regrette absolument pas la seconde chance que mon fruit m’a offert. Sans lui, je n’aurais jamais eu la chance de vous rencontrer et je n’aurais pas pu vivre toutes ces aventures extraordinaires à vos côtés ! Je suis donc persuadé qu’Ace-san ressentira la même allégresse que moi si nous réussissons à le ramener ! Yohohoho !

Robin lui adressa un sourire ravi : elle avait également envie de le croire de tout son cœur. Et de tout ce qu’elle avait pu comprendre et au vu de l’attachement que lui portaient des personnes aussi exceptionnelles que Luffy et Sabo, elle ne doutait pas qu’Ace méritait amplement cette chance.

\- ... Et si le mec demande un prix qu’on ne peut pas payer ? Interrompit leur cuisinier.

\- ... Nous verrons bien lorsque nous y serons et nous aviserons à ce moment-là, lui répondit-elle gravement. S’il y a une décision difficile à prendre, nous la prendrons calmement tous ensemble.

\- Mais... Tu imagines s’il nous demande carrément de lui refiler la totalité du One Piece... ? Interrogea Usopp en jetant un œil nerveux à Nami.

\- Et bien...

\- On lui donnera et puis c’est tout, la coupa la rousse, non sans déglutir malgré elle. Ce ne sont que des trésors et une vie n’a pas de prix.

\- Je trouve ça déjà assez horrible de justement demander de payer pour ramener des gens qu’on aime à la vie ! ajouta Chopper, révulsé. Ce « Nécromancien » doit vraiment être un sale type...

La brune sourit tristement au petit renne. Il avait tellement raison, mais que pouvaient-ils bien y faire ? Cet homme représentait désormais leur seul espoir aujourd’hui.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout, que comptez-vous faire ? Finit-elle par leur demander. J’ai personnellement rendez-vous avec Law et Sabo dans trois jours sur l’île où cet homme résiderait. Souhaitez-vous m’y accompagner ?

Avec cette simple question, Robin se remémora soudainement le moment où leur capitaine leur avait fait une demande similaire, presque un an auparavant, lorsqu’il avait souhaité se rendre sur la tombe de son frère. À ce moment-là, la joie collective de son équipage à l’idée de repartir dans une nouvelle petite aventure les avait tous électrisés et, mis Brook et elle à part, ils s’étaient empressés de répondre à la positive.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis en voyant à présent leurs airs hésitants et les regards incertains qu’ils s’échangeaient.

\- Moi, je veux venir. Toute cette histoire me perturbe, annonça résolument Chopper.

Robin lui envoya un petit sourire amusé : cela ne l’étonnait absolument pas. Il restait un médecin avant tout et il devait être au moins aussi intéressé que Law à propos de ce Nécromancien et son étrange faculté.

\- Moi aussi, enchaîna Usopp, tout aussi motivé. Si ça peut aider pour qu’on récupère Luffy une bonne fois pour toute, je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux ! Et en plus, Ace est quelqu’un de bien ! Je serais vraiment content de le revoir !

Elle vit Nami acquiescer avec un sourire ému.

\- Je suis d’accord. Rien que pour Ace, je vous suis aussi.

\- Et moi de même ! Ajouta Brook. D’autant plus que je suis également curieux à propos de ce fruit du démon qui aurait des pouvoirs similaires au Yomi yomi no mi !

Leur enthousiasme ravit l’archéologue bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Telle que cette histoire était partie, elle s’était presque imaginée devoir rejoindre Law et Sabo seule.

Elle avisa leurs trois autres compagnons restant qui, eux, demeuraient étrangement silencieux. Elle attrapa le regard de Franky qui lui envoya un petit sourire en coin.

\- Désolé Rob’, mais ça sera sans moi.

Ses nakamas furent au moins aussi surpris qu’elle.

\- Je... Tu vas dire que j’suis buté, mais j’ai beaucoup trop d’mal à accepter... Tu sais quoi, expliqua-t-il, le regard fuyant. Et avec c’qu’il s’est passé entre moi et Luffy, j’me sens pas d’faire ça. J’ai l’impression que c’est pas ma place. Vaut mieux que j’reste tranquillement ici. Au moins, y’aura quelqu’un pour l’accueillir si jamais ça lui pète de repasser par ici pendant votre absence.

Les autres membres se regardèrent légèrement penauds.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est le « tu sais quoi » que tu as du mal à accepter ? Interrogea Sanji en haussant un sourcil.

Le cyborg fit les yeux ronds et jeta un coup d’œil anxieux à sa compagne qui soupira.

\- C’est... Une petite chose à propos de Luffy, mais cela ne vaut pas le coup d’être abordé. Vraiment, insista-t-elle en avisant le regard suspicieux du blond.

\- Ah... On en est là, alors ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement. J’avais déjà remarqué toutes ces putains de cachotteries entre toi et Luffy, Robin, et ça m’avait déjà bien gavé. Et après y’a eu Law. Et maintenant ça...

Nami posa une main apaisante sur le bras du cuisinier.

\- ... Si c’est bien ce que je crois, c’est vraiment pas important Sanji, ne t’en fais pas... Moi-même, je ne suis pas certaine que j’avais... Vraiment envie de le savoir, marmonna-t-elle les yeux fuyants. Si Robin nous cache des choses, c’est qu’elle juge que ce n’est pas nécessaire qu’on soit au courant. Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça...

Robin était décidemment ravie d’avoir un autre cerveau efficace pour l’épauler de temps à autres.

\- Nami-san a raison, Sanji-san ! Embraya le squelette. Nos nakamas ont le droit de garder leur petit jardin secret, si cela ne nuit pas à la coordination de l’équipage ! Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement !

Cela ne sembla pas calmer l’agacement du blond qui prit une longue bouffée de cigarette avant de recracher sa fumée dans un long soupir.

\- Si vous l’dites. En tout cas pour cette histoire de ressusciter Ace, ça sera sans moi aussi, annonça-t-il froidement. J’ai trop donné. Surtout si vous continuez à nous cacher des trucs, aussi insignifiants soient-ils. Cet équipage commence déjà à être foutu et vous en rajoutez une couche...

Cela les laissa bouche-bée, d’autant plus lorsqu’il se leva pour commencer à s’éloigner doucement.

\- Moi j’ai plus d’énergie pour toutes ces conneries, ajouta-t-il. Si votre délire de joujouter avec les morts fait revenir Luffy, tant mieux. Mais maintenant que je l’ai emmené au sommet et que j’ai finalement trouvé All Blue, ‘pas sûr que je serais encore là quand vous reviendrez.

\- SANJI !! S’époumona la rousse en se redressant d’un bond sur ses jambes. Tu réalises seulement ce que tu dis ?!

\- Ouais, répondit-il sans hésitation. Ouais, j’ai bien conscience de ce que je dis, Nami.

Il interrompit ses pas une seconde comme pour réfléchir et ses épaules s’affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

\- ... Désolé.

Et il continua à s’éloigner, laissant ses nakamas complétement abasourdis. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Chopper et de la navigatrice et cette dernière s’élança à sa suite pour le rattraper.

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur les six membres restants, seulement entrecoupé par les petits sanglots du renne. Brook posa une main douce sur les épaules duveteuses.

\- Il abuse... Commenta le sniper, mauvais. Je sais bien que cette histoire le met sur les nerfs, mais je refuse de croire qu’il va se détourner de nous aussi facilement !

\- Oui, je suppose qu’il est simplement toujours un peu en colère contre Luffy-san... Valida le musicien.

\- T’inquiète pas Chopper, continua plus joyeusement le frisé. Dès que Luffy reviendra avec Ace, Sanji changera d’avis et tout ira beaucoup mieux !

Robin esquissa un petit sourire devant le positivisme des deux hommes. Elle l’espérait également de tout son cœur.

\- ... Mouais.

Ils se tournèrent vers Zoro qui se levait à son tour.

\- J’suis de l’avis du cuistot, annonça-t-il platement. Luffy...

Il soupira.

\- ... Luffy n’est plus le capitaine que j’ai décidé de suivre. Je lui ai pardonné beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois, mais le coup de Franky a été la goutte d’eau. Je pourrais pas passer l’éponge là-dessus.

\- Quoi ?! S’exclama le cyborg. Zoro’bro, j’ai dit qu’c’était de ma faute cette engueulade, tu devrais pas-

\- Ta faute ou pas, le Monkey D. Luffy à qui j’ai offert ma loyauté ce jour-là à Shells Town ne se serait jamais acharné sur un ami de cette manière. J’ai perdu mon capitaine dès lors qu’il a levé la main sur toi, Franky.

\- Ah, Zoro-san... Le Luffy-san que nous connaissons va finir par nous revenir, il nous suffit juste de patienter un peu plus...

\- Ça sert à rien de continuer à attendre ! Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Il a commis trop d’erreur et il a trop fait souffrir cet équipage ! Il ne mérite plus d’être notre capitaine.

Un nouveau silence de plomb s’abattit.

\- Zoro... Hésita Robin, complétement désemparée par ces paroles terribles à entendre. Ne peux-tu pas... Une toute dernière fois... Ne peux-tu pas lui laisser une toute dernière chance... ?

Il la sonda un instant. Les yeux turquoise étaient suppliants. Autant Sanji était un roi de l’impulsivité et même si cette histoire venait clairement au bout de sa patience, l’archéologue était persuadée que son affection pour Luffy et pour eux le ferait revenir sur sa décision si les choses venaient à s’arranger. Ou du moins cela le pousserait à y réfléchir très sérieusement.

Mais si Zoro décidait de les quitter, cela serait sans appel. Ils le perdraient et cela augmenterait également les chances que leur cuisinier ne l’imite pour de bon. Ces deux imbéciles qui s’acharnaient à se haïr alors qu’ils se ressemblaient sur tellement de points...

Le sabreur finit par pousser un nouveau soupir.

\- ... Je vais attendre que vous reveniez, si tu y tiens tellement. Mais si le retour d’Ace n’apporte aucun changement ou que vous échouez, j’me tire.

Il tourna les talons à son tour pour s’éloigner.

\- ZORO !! TU PEUX PAS NOUS TOURNER LE DOS COMME ÇA APRÈS TOUT CE QU’ON A VÉCU TOUS ENSEMBLE !! Lui hurla le frisé que les paroles du sabreur avaient finalement mis dans le même état que leur médecin.

\- Va dire ça à Luffy, ajouta simplement le vert avec un petit geste vague de la main.

Les larmes de Chopper redoublèrent, même s’il restait le plus silencieux possible, le visage caché dans ses petits bras. Franky finit par imiter Brook pour lui caresser doucement le dos en signe de réconfort, tandis que la brune se frottait le visage d’un air las. Comme elle l’avait pressenti, la situation devenait catastrophique.

Et les enjeux de cette mission de résurrection avaient triplé en l’espace de quelques minutes. Maintenant, au-delà de l’état de leur capitaine, cette histoire jouait l’avenir de leur équipage entier à présent. Ses prières silencieuses quant à la véracité des pouvoirs de ce fameux Nécromancien redoublèrent d’ampleur au fond d’elle.

Usopp s’assit lourdement par terre aux côtés de son ami à poil en affichant une affreuse grimace à travers ses proches larmes qui ne cachait rien de sa colère.

\- ... ‘Fait chier, pesta le cyborg en serrant les dents. Si j’avais pas réagi comme un abruti avec Luffy, Zoro serait pas aussi catégorique...

\- Franky... Soupira l’archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maugréer dessus ne changera rien à la situation.

\- Robin-san a raison... Acquiesça Brook. Rien n’est encore terminé, l’important à présent c’est d’aller de l’avant et de ramener sa joie à Luffy-san par tous les moyens. Nous avons une chance inouïe qui s’offre à nous, nous devons la saisir !

.

Ils prirent la mer le lendemain, laissant derrière eux à contrecœur Sanji, Franky et Zoro. Le voyage vers la petite île du Nouveau Monde du nom d’Airoria ne leur prit que quelques jours, mais cela fut des jours de morosité et de stress comme l’équipage du Chapeau de paille en avaient rarement vécu. Ils ne furent pas forcément soulagés lorsqu’ils atteignirent la côte, mais la vue du Polar Tang accosté non loin d’eux lorsqu’ils descendirent du Sunny leur remonta un peu le moral. Ils rejoignirent les Hearts dans une taverne de la ville avec un certain entrain retrouvé.

\- BEPOOOOO !! S’exclamèrent Chopper et Usopp en se jetant dans les bras du second des Hearts.

\- Les gars !! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir !! S’enthousiasma l’ours polaire en leur rendant leur étreinte.

Le reste des Chapeaux de paille suivirent de peu pour saluer leurs alliés qu’ils n’avaient pour la plupart pas revu depuis la bataille de Wano et furent accueillis par le sourire sadique bien connu de leur capitaine nonchalamment accoudé au bar.

\- Il vous manque quelques personnes, non ? Lâcha-t-il, l’air de se foutre allégrement d’eux.

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi, Law, bouda Nami en s’approchant pour le saluer.

\- Yohohoho c’est un réel plaisir de te revoir, Law-san ! Un immense merci pour ce que tu fais pour notre capitaine ! Dit le musicien en le saluant à son tour.

\- Rien n’est encore fait, répondit le chirurgien. Et nous avons le temps, Sabo-ya n’est pas encore arrivé.

\- Vous vous joignez à nous ?! Les invita joyeusement Shachi en levant son verre dans leur direction.

Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et l’ambiance de la taverne devint rapidement assourdissante, emplie de cris et de rires excités des alliés qui s’échangeaient les dernières nouvelles et leurs anecdotes de voyage. Certains clients du bar filèrent à l’anglaise en reconnaissant les pirates terribles, terrifiés à l’idée d’avoir affaire à deux des équipages de la flotte du Roi des pirates, tandis que ceux qui avaient trouvé le courage de rester gardaient une certaine distance de sécurité.

La réunion commença rapidement à tourner à la beuverie et seuls le capitaine des Hearts et les deux femmes des Chapeaux de paille gardaient leur calme et une relative sobriété, parlant tranquillement affaire au bar.

\- Il a l’air connu dans la ville, mais tout le monde reste étrangement silencieux à son sujet, leur expliquait Law. Dès qu’on cherche à en apprendre plus sur ce Nécromancien, les gens font semblant de ne rien savoir ou nous invitent à nous rendre à la fameuse adresse que ce type m’a donné.

\- Au moins, c’est que ce n’est pas une fausse piste... Commenta Nami.

\- Ça prouve aussi qu’il a le bras long, comme je m’en doutais déjà, répondit le chirurgien.

\- Cela t’inquiète ? L’interrogea Robin.

\- Pas vraiment... Même sans une partie de votre équipage, nous représentons certainement une force de frappe assez conséquente pour le contrer... Ça m’étonnerait quand même que cet homme soit aussi puissant qu’un Empereur ! plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui me chiffonne plus par contre, c’est le prix qu’il risque de demander. J’espère que vous vous êtes préparés au pire...

Nami gigota nerveusement sur son tabouret.

\- Oui oui, pour l’instant on en sait rien donc ça sert pas à grand-chose d’en parler, siffla-t-elle, agacée.

\- Vraiment ? Même si vous devez vous défausser de la totalité du One Piece... ? Susurra Law sans se départir de son sourire.

\- On y est pas encore ! Insista la rousse.

\- Je préfère vous le redemander, car mon petit doigt me dit que ce type est sûrement bien informé. Ça ne m’étonnerait même pas qu’il choisisse ses tarifs en fonction des personnes qu’il a en face de lui.

\- C’est vraiment horrible !! Intervint Chopper, furieux. Toutes les vies sont égales ! On ne devrait même pas payer pour une vie, c’est immoral !

\- Ton honnêteté est exemplaire Tony-ya, mais le monde n’est pas si rose et il est rempli de personnes immorales. Je pensais que tu l’aurais appris, depuis le temps.

Le petit renne se pinça les lèvres de dépit et retourna auprès d’Usopp pour reprendre son verre de lait.

Law en profita pour balayer la salle du regard et s’attarda sur les Chapeaux de paille.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi il vous manque trois nakamas ? Ils ont voulu vivre leur vie de leur côté aussi comme votre imbécile de capitaine ?

La rousse fusilla le chirurgien du regard et il lui sourit allégrement en comprenant qu’il avait peut-être tapé juste.

\- Oooh... ? Il y a vraiment de si grosses tensions dans votre groupe, alors ?

\- Luffy t’en a parlé ? Demanda Robin en le détournant de Nami qui commençait sérieusement à vouloir lui éclater son verre sur la tête.

\- Il m’a dit en chialant à moitié qu’il avait fracassé la tronche de votre cyborg de pote et que Roronoa-ya et Kuroashi-ya étaient bien remontés contre lui. Ne me dites pas qu’ils sont véritablement partis... ?

\- Pas pour le moment... soupira la brune. Mais cela ne se joue plus à grand-chose, désormais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils ont failli nous quitter, mais ils ont accepté de laisser une dernière chance à Luffy avec le retour potentiel d’Ace, expliqua la navigatrice. Si on foire et que Luffy ne change pas son attitude, on les perdra certainement tous les deux...

Cela laissa le chirurgien perplexe.

\- J’ai du mal à les imaginer partir. Vous êtes l’un des équipages les plus soudés qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer. Ce n’est pas pour rien que vous avez réussi à trouver le One Piece... C’est dommage d’en arriver là après une telle prouesse.

\- Sans déconner... Soupira Nami en boudant à moitié.

\- Cela rajoute une pression supplémentaire sur vos frêles épaules, en plus... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pensif.

La rousse se crispa davantage sur son verre.

\- Parce que t’es pas avec nous sur cette « mission » toi, peut-être ?!

\- Moi je vous accompagne simplement par curiosité scientifique.

\- ... Et parce que tu veux rendre service à Luffy aussi. Ne l’oublie pas, ajouta malicieusement l’archéologue.

Law se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager un instant et termina son inspection en lui envoyant un sourire sarcastique à souhait.

\- Peut-être, mais je n’arriverais jamais à ton niveau de _dévotion_ , Nico-ya.

Nami haussa un sourcil tout en continuant à siroter son rhum, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire. La concernée le toisait dangereusement sans se départir de son propre sourire qui se faisait presque démoniaque.

\- Oooh... ? Dois-je comprendre que tu t’es dévoué également, Law ? Susurra-t-elle.

Le chirurgien perdit son sourire instantanément et lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Un sourire amusé grandissant sur son visage, Robin remarqua dans le même temps que Bepo suivait leur conversation à la table d’à côté. Elle glissa son regard turquoise pénétrant dans sa direction et l’ours polaire se décomposa, d’autant plus lorsque Law se tourna vivement vers lui en comprenant le manège.

\- Gyaaaaa ! M-m-moi non plus je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !! Pas du tout ! A-a-aucune idée ! Couina-t-il en cherchant à fuir les yeux bleus inquisiteurs.

Law leva les yeux au ciel : niveau mensonge, son ami pouvait être pire que le Chapeau de paille quand il s’y mettait...

\- Bepo, bon sang... Commenta-t-il, aussi las qu’agacé.

\- D-désolé Capitaine...

La brune éclata de rire, qui ne fit qu’augmenter à l’entente du petit « tsh. » dédaigneux du capitaine des Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouahahaha, Law et Luffyyyy sitting in the treeeeee lalala ♥ Chui désolée, j’ai vraiment pas pu m’en empêcher mais je sais que ça fait plaisir aussi à certains d’entre vous :3
> 
> J’me rends compte que plus cette fic avance, plus ça se transforme limite en harem... ‘tendez je reviens, j’vais changer le genre « Drame » pour « Orgie géante » et rajouter des tags de harem partout -_-
> 
> Bon sinon ! Chui autant en PLS que vous concernant Zoro et Sanji, si ça peut vous rassurer. J’l’avais pas vraiment prévu, mais vu leur caractère et ce qu’il se passe, j’peux pas m’empêcher de me dire qu’ils sont presque « obligés » de réagir comme ça...
> 
> Au prochain chapitre, on va faire la connaissance du Nécromancien ! J’imagine que vous vous doutez que c’est un OC, je l’ai en plus piqué d’une de mes histoires originales, j’espère donc qu’il vous « plaira » !
> 
> See you ! ♥


	31. Le Nécromancien

\- Hmm... Je crois que je me suis trompé de taverne, navré !

Il alla pour faire demi-tour, mais Nami le rattrapa au vol en s’accrochant à lui comme un poulpe.

\- SABOOOOOO !! S’écria-t-elle, clairement bourrée.

\- Hahaha, bonjour Nami ! S’amusa le blond. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici... ?

Il balaya de nouveau la taverne des yeux et ne trouva que des pirates complétement ivres, dont Usopp et un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas affublé d’un drôle de bonnet orné du mot équivoque « penguin » à moitié à poil sur une table en train de faire un petit _dojou sukui_ des familles. Évidemment, l’assemblée les sifflait allégrement. Il aperçut Chopper affalé sur la tête d’un ours polaire en train de dormir comme un bienheureux et Robin au bar un peu plus loin qui lui faisait signe, aux côtés de Trafalgar Law. Alors que Nami lui offrait un de ses plus beaux câlins, le squelette qui servait de musicien à son frère les rejoignit pour lui serrer la main, lui aussi apparemment pas des plus frais.

\- Sabo-saaaaan ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !! Chantonna-t-il.

\- Salut Brook ! Ravi de voir que tu es de retour parmi tes nakamas !

\- Yohohoho les retrouver m’a tellement ému que j’en avais des crampes d’estomac, alors que je n’ai même pas d’estomac ! Tu te rends compte ?! YOHOHOHOHOHO !!

Le blond éclata de rire tout en avisant la navigatrice qui semblait à présent s’endormir à moitié pendue à son cou.

\- Ça va aller Nami ? S’amusa-t-il.

\- Tu sais Sabo-san, je pense que tu devrais profiter de ce rare moment où Nami-san se laisse aller pour lui demander de te montrer sa culotte. Moi, elle a refusé, étrangem-

\- JE MONTRERAI PAS MA CULOTTE, ESPÈCE DE FOUTU PERVERS !!! Hurla-t-elle en sortant de son coma pour lui exploser la tête dans le mur adjacent.

Sabo rit de plus belle avant de se frayer un passage à travers les Hearts Pirates pour rejoindre Robin, qu’il étreignit avec plaisir. Ils ne s’étaient pas revu depuis Marie Joie et la brune lui avait réellement manqué.

\- Désolé d’arriver si tard ! S’excusa-t-il. Si j’avais su, j’aurais commencé à boire sur la route, vous m’avez beaucoup trop distancé !

\- Oh nous ça va. Ce sont ces abrutis qui se sont complétement laissé aller, commenta platement Law.

\- Je vois ça ! Et même Nami, en plus ! Je pensais pourtant qu’elle avait la meilleure descente de tout votre équipage ?

Le sourire de Robin se fana quelque peu.

\- ... Je suppose que tout cela est un peu trop pour elle, en ce moment... Même elle a besoin d’évacuer de temps à autres...

\- ... Tu parles de ce qui nous amène ici ? Demanda Sabo.

\- Oui, et d’autres petites choses également... Répondit la brune. Mais n’en parlons pas, va. Vu que nous sommes là, autant profiter un peu avant d’attaquer la mission demain tranquillement !

\- Je suis d’accord ! Je ne serai pas contre un peu de détente avant de nous plonger dans le sujet qui fâche...

Ils profitèrent donc de leur soirée de décompression et de retrouvailles durant laquelle la plupart des Chapeaux de paille et des Hearts finirent dans un état lamentable.

Malgré tout, le lendemain dans l’après-midi, Robin, Law et Sabo étaient sur le pied de guerre, en face de l’établissement qui correspondait à l’adresse donnée au chirurgien. Il avait été décidé qu’ils iraient seulement tous les trois pour ne pas attirer trop l’attention sur eux, gardant leur équipage respectif sur le qui-vive non-loin en cas de pépin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et réalisèrent bien vite que cela ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte de cabaret. La grande salle sombre comportait des dizaines de tables rondes disposées autour d’une scène centrale et d’autres plus en retrait. L’un des murs accueillait le bar qui s’étirait tout en longueur et plusieurs portes s’alignaient vers le fond. Il n’y avait que peu de monde à cette heure précoce et les trois attentifs guerriers balayèrent la salle des yeux tandis qu’ils se rendaient directement au bar.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, les salua la serveuse. Qu’est-ce que ça sera ?

Law se pencha légèrement vers elle pour être le plus discret possible.

\- Nous voudrions rencontrer le Nécromancien, murmura-t-il. On nous a donné cette adresse.

Loin de la réaction apeurée qu’avait déjà pu constater le chirurgien lorsqu’ils avaient interrogé les habitants la veille, la jeune femme se contenta simplement de les dévisager brièvement et de leur indiquer une table en retrait non loin du bar. Une personne seule y était assise.

\- Installez-vous, les invita-t-elle, professionnelle. Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

\- Ça va aller, merci ! Lui répondit Sabo avec un sourire.

Ils s’éloignèrent tranquillement et Robin interpela discrètement ses compagnons.

\- Ces deux-là au fond... Indiqua-t-elle en leur montrant deux hommes attablés en pleine conversation. Ils ne nous lâchent pas des yeux et ils sont plutôt discrets.

\- Il y a cette femme aussi, sur la gauche, rajouta Law. Je suis quasiment sûr qu’elle est armée.

\- Il y a plus de gardes que de civils, j’ai l’impression... Commenta Sabo avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- On a pas choisi la meilleure heure, faut dire, fit remarquer le brun.

Ils approchèrent de la table indiquée : la personne installée était cachée derrière un journal et Law se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. L’inconnu baissa finalement sa lecture et les avisa avec un sourire. Il était clairement difficile de lui donner un âge -jeune, probablement-, et encore plus un genre. Iel avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et une peau aussi blanche que celle de Robin. Ses yeux noisette en amande les scrutèrent avec intérêt tout en les invitant à prendre place d’un petit signe de main. Iel n’arrêta absolument pas son observation poussée lorsque Sabo prit la parole.

\- ... Êtes-vous le Nécromancien ?

\- Ça dépend... Qui le demande ?

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard.

\- Est-on censés nous présenter... ? Interrogea Robin.

\- S’il vous plaît, les invita-t-iel en ne lâchant pas son sourire.

\- ... Je me nomme Nico Robin, je fais partie de l’équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille. Voici Sabo...

\- De l’armée révolutionnaire, compléta vivement l’intéressé avec un sourire presque fier.

\- Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates.

Un petit silence lourd leur répondit tandis que les yeux noisette les pénétraient l’un après l’autre. Cet étrange personnage couplé aux regards qu’ils sentaient dans leur dos rendait l’ambiance véritablement oppressante. Law se fit la réflexion qu’ils avaient bien fait de prendre leurs précautions : il sentait qu’au moindre mot plus haut que l’autre, une véritable armée pourrait leur tomber dessus.

\- ... Drôle d’équipe, commenta-t-iel finalement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vous pouviez ramener les morts à la vie, expliqua Law.

\- Et où avez-vous entendu cela ?

\- Dans un petit village du Nouveau Monde. Par un père qui m’a certifié que vous lui avez rendu sa fille disparue quelques mois auparavant.

\- Ah oui, cette histoire... Se remémora-t-iel en fermant les yeux pensivement. Je vois... Et donc ? Vous avez un mort à ramener à la vie ?

\- Oui, s’empressa de répondre Robin. Est-ce que cela est possible ?

\- De qui s’agit-il ?

\- ... De Portgas D. Ace, le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Ils virent très clairement une rapide lueur passer dans les yeux en amande, même si l’individu resta absolument stoïque.

\- ... Je vois... Le pirate que l’on nomme Ace aux Poings Ardents, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est cela, répondit Law.

\- Il a perdu la vie il y a plusieurs années, déjà... Continua-t-iel, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

\- Ça va faire bientôt quatre ans, compléta Sabo.

\- ... Je vois... Répéta-t-iel pensivement.

Un nouveau silence s’installa, plus long cette fois-ci. Leur étrange interlocuteur ne les lâchait pas des yeux mais ne semblait pas résolu à leur en dire plus, ce qui les mis encore plus mal à l’aise. Au bout d’une longue minute oppressante au possible, le révolutionnaire finit par craquer le premier.

\- Et donc... ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- Aucune idée, cela ne dépend pas de moi ! Répondit-iel avec un immense sourire avant de se lever. Attendez-moi ici, je vous prie.

Iel les contourna tranquillement pour s’éloigner et ils lea virent sortir de l’établissement sans un mot de plus. Les trois compagnons se dévisagèrent, perplexes.

\- ... Bon. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, commenta le blond, toujours très mal à l’aise.

\- J’ai l’impression que ce n’était qu’une entrevue préliminaire... Ajouta Robin.

\- C’est fort possible. Tout porte à croire que nous ne venons pas de rencontrer le Nécromancien en personne, répondit Law.

\- À quoi ça servait de lui parler à elle, alors ? Ou à « lui » d’ailleurs, j’en sais rien... Marmonna le cadet.

\- Ils doivent jauger leurs potentiels clients, analysa le chirurgien. Vous avez vu l’ _Escarméra_ juste en face... ?

En effet, maintenant que Robin et Sabo y prêtaient plus attention, ils voyaient un discret gastéropode de surveillance partiellement caché par des rideaux en hauteur, les globes oculaires rivés sur eux.

\- C’est au moins aussi louche que ça en avait l’air... S’amusa le blond. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On attend gentiment qu’il revienne ?

\- Tu préfères abandonner l’espoir de revoir ton frère, Sabo-ya ?

\- Non... C’est juste que cet endroit ne me rend pas super serein, rit-il en se grattant l’arrière de la tête d’un air gêné.

\- Oh moi non plus, ne t’en fais pas, lui répondit tranquillement la brune.

Ils patientèrent donc avant que leur étrange interlocuteur ne revienne enfin, une bonne demi heure plus tard.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour l’attente. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Nécromancien va vous recevoir.

Iel les invita d’un geste à lea suivre et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement de nouveau dehors. Law avisa d’un coup d’œil Shachi qui les attendait près d’un mur plus loin en tenue de civil et il lui envoya un discret signe de tête pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes à travers les rues de la ville animée avant que leur guide ne pénètre dans une maison quelconque. Plusieurs gardes armés les attendaient dans le hall d’entrée mais ils n’esquissèrent pas un geste, les laissant monter à l’étage à la suite de leur accompagnant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte sur laquelle iel frappa brièvement avant de l’ouvrir et de les inviter à entrer.

\- Je vous en prie.

Iel se retira et les trois compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s’agissait vraisemblablement d’un espace de travail, puisque plusieurs bureaux étaient alignés des deux côtés des murs, une personne assise derrière presque chacun d’entre eux. Au bout se tenait un bureau plus imposant où semblait les attendre un homme tout aussi imposant, qui leur sourit avec bienveillance à leur vue.

\- Soyez les bienvenus ! Je vous en prie, prenez place !

Il leur montra les trois sièges confortables sagement alignés en face de son bureau et ils s’y assirent sans attendre. L’homme les scruta avec au moins la même intensité que son subordonné, à la différence qu’il n’abordait clairement pas le même sourire. Le sien était bien plus réfléchi, malicieux, presque calculateur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs aux légers reflets bleu nuit qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et qui reposait paresseusement sur l’une de ses épaules musclées. Ses yeux d’un violet lilas contrastaient étrangement avec le mât de sa peau, comme son nez aquilin et son imposant bouc contrastaient avec ses traits particulièrement doux pour un homme.

Il fit glisser ses longs doigts élancés sur ses lèvres fines d’un geste mécanique et pensif avant d’aborder finalement un air ravi.

\- Je me permets de me présenter : le Nécromancien, pour vous servir ! Les salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Pardonnez notre petit manège, mais je suppose que des personnes aussi intelligentes que vous comprennent bien que mon pouvoir m’oblige à prendre certaines précautions...

Law haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous savez exactement qui nous sommes, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire presque provocateur, comme s’il s’y attendait parfaitement.

L’homme lui renvoya un sourire qui n’avait rien à envier à celui du brun.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law, aussi surnommé le « Chirurgien de la Mort », capitaine des Hearts Pirates et ancien membre de l’équipage de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Vous êtes un allié de Monkey D. Luffy dit le « Chapeau de paille » et également nouveau détenteur du One Piece, dont Nico Robin « le démon d’Ohara », ici présente est une membre de son équipage.

Le sourire de Law se fana à l’entente de son nom complet, ainsi que de celui du foutu flamand rose. Ces deux informations étaient loin d’être connues du grand public, preuve en était que ce type connaissait son sujet et devait avoir le bras encore plus long que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

\- Votre présence à vous, Sabo le révolutionnaire, est un peu plus mystérieuse pour moi par contre, je dois le reconnaître, continua l’homme tranquillement en ignorant royalement la réaction du médecin. Le seul lien que je vous trouve avec cette affaire est votre fruit du démon, qui appartenait précédemment à feu Portgas D. Ace. Je sais aussi de source sûre que vous avez prêté main forte à Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage lors de la révolution de Dressrosa, mais je n’ai pas réussi à en trouver la raison. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si vous acceptez de m’éclairer sur le sujet... ?

Sabo toisa l'homme en silence durant un court instant. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait définitivement pas chez lui. Il trouvait son attitude dérangeante, sans véritablement arriver à dire pourquoi.

\- ... Luffy et Ace sont mes frères. C’est pour ça que je veux que vous rameniez Ace à la vie.

\- Frères... ? Interrogea-t-il, apparemment perplexe mais ne le montrant presque pas. Pas frères de sang, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mais c’est tout comme, claqua sèchement le blond.

\- D’accord, très bien...

Il pivota lentement sur sa chaise de gauche à droite, ses doigts jouant toujours sur ses lèvres et ne lâchant pas ses invités des yeux.

\- Vous souhaitez donc que je vous offre mes services pour ramener Portgas D. Ace à la vie ?

\- Oui, répondit impatiemment Sabo.

\- Est-ce possible ? Interrogea Robin.

\- Je vous répondrais bien qu’en ce monde, rien n’est impossible Nico Robin, mais c’est hélas partiellement faux. Entendez bien que je serais absolument _ravi_ d’accéder à votre requête, mais il se trouve que j’en suis dans l’incapacité à l’heure actuelle...

Cette réponse fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Sabo qui sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour.

\- Et pourquoi ?! S’écria-t-il peut-être plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Gardez-votre calme Sabo, je vous en prie, l’incita l’homme en ne perdant rien de son sourire et de son attitude sereine.

Derrière eux, les subordonnés du Nécromancien s’étaient légèrement tendus et Law et Robin remarquèrent que certains d’entre eux avaient la main sur leur arme, prêts à dégainer. L’archéologue posa brièvement une main douce sur le bras de son ami pour l’apaiser.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner la raison car cela reviendrait à vous révéler ma méthode, continua le brun. Et je ne peux faire cela si vous n’êtes pas des clients et que vous n’avez pas signé une clause de confidentialité au préalable. Avec toutes mes plus sincères excuses.

Sabo en fut abasourdi. Alors quoi, c’était tout ? Ça s’arrêtait là, comme ça ? Avec un simple refus poli et sans aucune explication ?

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait vous rencontrer si c’était impossible depuis le début... ? Interrogea Law, suspicieux.

Le sourire de l’homme s’étira de nouveau et cela n’étonna pas le capitaine outre mesure.

\- Car de par votre identité, vous avez peut-être la possibilité de récupérer l’aide précieuse qui me permettrait de vous rendre Portgas D. Ace. Et je parle plus précisément de vous, Sabo.

Le révolutionnaire fronça des sourcils.

\- Voyez-vous... Un détail agaçant ne me permet pas de ramener votre frère à la vie, expliqua-t-il en continuant de faire pivoter sa chaise de droite à gauche. Mais une de vos connaissances m’a permis à plusieurs reprises de dépasser ce détail. Malheureusement, cette personne a préféré mettre fin à notre collaboration il y a peu...

\- Quelle connaissance ? Demanda impatiemment le blond.

Un sourire perfide lui répondit.

\- Vous avez de la chance, elle n’avait toujours pas quitté la ville. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous mène immédiatement à elle pour que vous puissiez en discuter tranquillement...

Le blond fit une grimace d’agacement avant de se tourner vers ses deux compagnons. Law ne sembla pas y voir d’inconvénient tandis que Robin haussait légèrement des épaules.

\- Si c’est réellement la seule solution que nous avons... Dit-elle à voix basse.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le Nécromancien pour acquiescer.

\- Parfait ! Suivez-moi dans la pièce d’à côté !

Il se leva et les intima à le suivre, à l’étonnement des trois. Il les amena dans une pièce annexe et les invita à ouvrir la porte d’un geste équivoque.

\- Je vous en prie. Je vais vous attendre ici, je crois qu’elle ne peut décidemment plus me voir en peinture, pour le moment... S’amusa-t-il avec son éternel sourire floqué sur son visage.

Ils pénétrèrent donc la pièce et Sabo et Law eurent un sursaut de concert en reconnaissant la femme assise nonchalamment dans le canapé, en train d’engloutir sans aucune grâce la tonne de nourriture qui lui faisait face.

\- Bonney ?! S’étrangla le révolutionnaire.

La rose releva le nez et haussa un sourcil.

\- Sabo ? Et toi t’es... Trafalgar Law, siffla-t-elle, plus mauvaise en reconnaissant le chirurgien.

Le blond alla la saluer avec un immense sourire et ils échangèrent des banalités, tandis que Robin restait aux côtés de Law.

\- ... Jewelry Bonney, une supernova comme toi et Luffy, c’est bien ça ?

\- C’est ça. Mais elle est aussi une ancienne membre de l’Armée Révolutionnaire.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna l’archéologue. Je ne l’ai pas rencontré lorsque j’étais avec eux, pourtant.

\- Elle a apparemment quitté leur organisation il y a quelques années déjà pour monter son propre équipage. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais elle les a aidé lors de l’assaut de Marie Joie. C’est avec cet événement que j’ai appris qu’elle en avait fait partie.

\- Je vois...

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici et avec ce sale type, en plus ? Cracha la concernée à Sabo en pointant le chirurgien du doigt. Et elle, c’est qui ?!

\- Elle s’appelle Robin, elle fait partie de l’équipage de mon frère Luffy, répondit tranquillement le blond.

\- Peuh, ce p’tit con de soi-disant roi des pirates... Quand j’le rencontrai, j’lui ferais sa fête à lui aussi...

Cela fit rire Sabo qui ne semblait absolument pas s’offusquer du dédain de sa compagne envers son petit frère. Mais il se calma rapidement pour aviser la rose de son meilleur sérieux.

-... Le Nécromancien nous a dit que vous aviez collaboré ensemble... C’est pour ça que tu es là... ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et se rassit lourdement pour reprendre son repas là où elle l’avait laissé.

\- Ouais. Mais j’veux plus bosser avec ce sac à merde ! Ses hommes sont venus me chopper quasiment de force tout à l’heure pour me dire que l’affaire allait m’intéresser, mais j’vais juste l’envoyer se faire foutre...

Elle arrêta sa mastication pour relever la tête vers le blond, l’avisant d’un air aussi suspicieux qu’abattu.

\- ... Me dis pas que c’est pour vous, « l’affaire » ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait...

\- T’es sérieux. Qui tu veux ramener à la vie... ?

\- Mon autre frère, Ace.

Une part de pizza s’immobilisa dans les airs à quelques centimètres de la bouche bée de Bonney et la moitié retomba lourdement dans le plateau.

\- ... « Ace » comme... Ace aux Poings Ardents, le commandant de Barbe Blanche ?! C’était ton frère ?!

\- Oui, je ne te l’avais jamais dit... ?

\- Tu m’avais dit que ton frère c’était ce petit con de Chapeau de paille ! Ce qui n’a d’ailleurs pas de sens, puisque c’est le fils de Dragon... Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Je sais, c’est un peu compliqué... Nous ne sommes pas du même sang, en réalité. Mais alors dis-moi, toi et le Nécromancien êtes véritablement capables de le ramener, tu penses... ?

La rose se mordit de nouveau les lèvres et fuit son regard, comme honteuse.

\- ... Ouais, on peut, annonça-t-elle, arrachant un frisson au révolutionnaire à sa droite.

Robin prit une grande inspiration, bloquée entre un certain soulagement et une affreuse incertitude.

\- Mais... ? Demanda Law d’une voix traînante de son côté.

\- Mais je... Je voulais plus bosser avec cet enfoiré ! Ses méthodes sont juste infectes ! Il joue avec la détresse des gens pour se faire de la thune !!

\- Ça a malheureusement l’air d’être le jeu, mais tu le savais en t’approchant de lui, non ? Continua le chirurgien.

Il se mangea un regard noir.

\- Ouais, je le savais. Mais j’me suis fait avoir par cette même détresse... Quand t’as une veuve désespérée qui te chiale dans les bras, t’as du mal à refuser l’aide que toi seule pourrait lui donner, tu vois ! J’aurais dû me barrer d’ici en quatrième vitesse, je comprends pas pourquoi j’suis restée... J’suis trop con...

Sabo la considéra d’un air attristé.

\- Donc... Tu refuses définitivement de continuer à travailler avec lui ?

Bonney revint à lui et croisa ses yeux, lui renvoyant elle-même un regard implorant.

\- ... Tu veux que je t’aide ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer si ta conscience s’y refuse, Bonney. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour retrouver Ace, mais je ne veux pas pousser quelqu’un à aller à l’encontre de ses valeurs morales pour y arriver, surtout si c’est une amie comme toi...

Il ne le vit pas, mais le capitaine des Hearts roula des yeux sous le petit sourire amusé de l’archéologue.

La rose quant à elle, avisa son plateau presque vide de nourriture et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- ... Il vous a demandé quoi, en échange ?

\- Il ne nous a rien dit pour le moment, répondit Law. Apparemment il ne peut rien nous révéler tant que nous ne signons pas de contrat.

\- Tsss, c’est vrai, sa foutue clause de confidentialité de mon cul... Grinça la supernova. Je sais jamais ce qu’il demande exactement, il refuse de me le dire, mais je sais qu’il fixe ses prix en fonction de ses clients. Et vu les clients que vous êtes et qui vous demandez de ramener, ça va vous coûter bonbon, c’est sûr...

\- Oui, nous nous y sommes préparés dans une certaine mesure. La rassura Robin.

La capitaine sembla hésiter encore quelques instants.

\- ... Je serais vraiment une enfoirée de te refuser ça, Sabo...

\- Mais non ! La rassura-t-il. Tu fais comme tu le sens, Bon-

\- J’vais le faire, le coupa-t-elle. C’est bon, j’vais le faire pour toi.

Le révolutionnaire écarquilla des yeux de surprise, avant que ceux-ci ne s’embuent légèrement sous l’émotion.

\- Tu es sûre... ?

\- Certaine. Ça sera ma dernière. J’aide cet enfoiré à ramener ton frère et j’me casse de ce trou puant.

Sabo en fut ému aux larmes et, ne trouvant rien à répondre, il prit son ancienne collègue dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte de remerciement.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau tous les trois assis devant le bureau d’un Nécromancien qui ne faisait rien pour cacher son ravissement.

\- J’étais persuadé que vous arriveriez à quelque chose... S’amusa-t-il avant de sortir trois liasses de papier qu’il posa devant eux, une pour chacun. Voici ma clause de confidentialité, prenez tout votre temps pour la lire et la signer, je vous prie. Je vous expliquerais les conditions dès que cela sera fait.

\- Les conditions... ? Releva Sabo avec un haussement de sourcil.

L’homme se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement et de lui montrer le papier d’un léger signe de tête, comme pour l’encourager à continuer, ce que le blond fit de mauvaise grâce. Ils parcoururent les lignes dans un silence studieux.

\- « Le client accepte l’éventualité de voir sa vie lui être ôtée s’il rompt ladite clause en révélant les informations qui ne lui ont pas été permises de divulguer », cita Robin. Cela a au moins le mérite d’être clair... Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en regardant le Nécromancien.

\- J’essaie toujours d’être limpide. Tous mes clients n’ont pas votre vivacité d’esprit.

\- Pourquoi de telles précautions ? L’interrogea Law. Qui craignez-vous exactement ?

\- À peu près tout le monde, je dirais. Je pense que bon nombre de Marines, de pirates ou même de riches nobles avec des intentions discutables souhaiteraient profiter comme ils le souhaitent de mon talent.

\- C’est sûr que vos intentions à vous sont parfaitement louables... Railla Sabo.

\- Je vends le bonheur, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus louable ! Je pourrais me contenter de garder mon talent pour moi et moi seul...

\- Vous pourriez aussi l’offrir gratuitement... Fit remarquer la brune.

\- Sauf que le désintéressement ne nourrit pas les hommes, très chère. Et je suis malheureusement obligé de m’entourer de bon nombre de personnes pour être certain de garder un minimum de contrôle sur mes affaires...

\- Un vrai businessman, hein... Charria Law à son tour.

L’homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire pas peu fier. De plus en plus agacé par son attitude, le blond bâcla sa lecture et signa d’un geste irrité avant de lui balancer la liasse sans aucune politesse.

\- Allez, qu’on en finisse ! C’est quoi vos conditions ?

Il récupéra tranquillement les papiers de Robin et Law dans la foulée, prenant apparemment grand plaisir à jouer avec la patience du révolutionnaire.

\- Avant toute chose, il y a un problème de taille que je me dois de souligner et qui pourrait faire échouer notre projet. En temps normal, j’aurais peut-être même refusé de prendre votre cas pour cette simple raison mais, _ô joie_ , vous avez amené avec vous l’un des meilleurs chirurgiens de ces mers.

Law haussa un sourcil curieux en se reconnaissant.

\- Portgas D. Ace respirera de nouveau... Continua le Nécromancien. Mais son corps sera dans le même état qu’il était au moment de sa mort. Et je ne peux malheureusement absolument rien faire contre ça.

Robin et Sabo eurent un rictus d’incompréhension tandis que le médecin écarquillait les yeux.

\- Vous... Vous êtes pas sérieux, souffla-t-il, choqué. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ce putain de trou... ?

\- Hélas, répondit platement l’homme.

\- Le trou... Vous voulez dire la blessure que lui a infligé Akainu ?! Atterrit enfin le blond.

\- Ouais, claqua Law, mauvais. Le trou qui a dû lui arracher lui arracher une bonne partie de ses organes, brûler le reste, le vider de la moitié de son sang et le faire ainsi passer de combattant pétant de vie à cadavre en à peine trois petites minutes de temps.

Sabo grimaça de nouveau, mais de dégout et de douleur cette fois.

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? Demanda Robin.

\- C’est simple, laissez-moi vous expliquer : mon fruit du démon, le _Doki doki no mi_ , permet d’insuffler la vie dans des corps capables de la recevoir. En temps normal et sans l’aide de notre très chère Jewelry Bonney, je ne peux malheureusement rendre la vie aux morts que si leur corps est encore en état de la recevoir, donc s’ils n’ont pas commencé leur décomposition.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement, enregistrant les informations au fur et à mesure.

\- ... C’est pour ça que vous n’êtes pas plus connu, comprit Law, bouche bée. Vous ne pouvez ramener que les morts récents. Dès que le décès remonte à plus d’une heure environ, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire...

\- Précisément, à mon grand regret.

\- ... Vous devez faire un malheur sur un champ de bataille, sourit le chirurgien.

L’homme éclata de rire.

\- Vous n’imaginez même pas ! C’est ce qui me rapporte le plus !

Sabo tira une nouvelle grimace de dégoût et fut même imité par Robin.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le pouvoir de Bonney... ? Demanda le blond.

\- Le fruit du démon de Jewelry Bonney permet d’influencer l’âge cellulaire d’un corps, continua-t-il tranquillement à expliquer. Il peut donc ramener un cadavre décharné à son état d’origine aisément, même s’il n’a malheureusement aucune influence sur les blessures. Nous pourrions même vous offrir un Ace aux Poings Ardents âgé de dix ans si vous le souhaitiez, mais il garderait toujours son immense plaie. Votre seule solution est donc de l’opérer.

Il glissa ses yeux violets vers Law.

\- Et avec un talent comme le vôtre, Trafalgar D. Water Law, j’imagine qu’il y a une forte probabilité de réussite.

\- Ne m’appelez pas comme ça, répliqua-t-il. Et j’ai beau être un bon médecin, je ne fais pas des miracles. Il faudrait déjà que j’ai une vision d’ensemble des dégâts avant de ne serait-ce qu’envisager de pouvoir le soigner. On parle pas d’une éraflure un peu profonde comme celle de Mugiwara-ya là, on parle d’un putain de _trou béant_.

L’homme haussa des épaules.

\- À vous de voir. Cela ne fait pas partie de mes compétences.

Law grinça des dents tout en activant les rouages de son cerveau. Il sentait le regard désolé de Sabo sur lui et cela l’agaça encore plus : ils n’allaient quand même pas échouer si près du but à cause d’une connerie pareille ?!

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Robin. Cela est assez vicieux : vous allez nous faire payer pour la vie d’Ace alors que nous avons de grande chance de la perdre de nouveau dans la foulée, finalement...

\- Oh, ne vous faites pas ! Ce genre de cas de figure est prévu !

Le chirurgien releva ses yeux curieux vers l’homme.

\- Je suis un professionnel et je tiens à ma réputation : appelez cela du « service après-vente » si vous le souhaitez, mais je me ferais un point d’honneur à rester près de vous durant toute la durée de l’opération jusqu’à ce que vous arriviez à mettre l’état de santé de Portgas D. Ace hors de danger.

\- Comment... Vous pouvez ramener les morts à volonté... ? S’étonna le brun.

\- À volonté je ne sais pas... Mais il m’est déjà arrivé de ramener une même personne quatre fois, dont trois fois de suite, effectivement. Je ne connais pas ma limite et je vais continuer à rester totalement transparent envers vous en vous avouant que ce cas représente un véritable challenge pour moi qu’il me tarde de relever.

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent de nouveau avant que Sabo ne leur fasse un signe pour qu’ils s’approchent un peu, baissant le ton un maximum pour se concerter.

\- Est-ce que cela te semble possible avec cette roue de secours, Law ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais ça augmente drastiquement les chances, ça c’est certain, commenta le médecin tout en réfléchissant. Il faudrait à la limite que je réalise le plus gros de l’opération sur son cadavre...

\- Chose qui est parfaitement réalisable ! Les coupa gaiement le Nécromancien. Si vous ne possédez pas de moyen drastique pour ralentir la décomposition, Bonney se fera certainement une joie de l’inverser autant de fois qu’il ne le faudra également.

Cela laissa Law songeur et il se plongea encore plus profondément dans ses pensées, son cerveau carburant à plein régime pour entrevoir toutes les possibilités. Ils le virent marmonner dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles durant de longues secondes.

\- ... Law ? L’appela Sabo, crevant littéralement d’impatience.

\- ... Il va me falloir des bras en plus... Nico-ya, tu crois que Tony-ya accepterait de me donner un coup de main ?

\- Oh oui, j’en suis certaine.

\- Bien. Rien qu’avec lui ça sera déjà un sacré plus.

\- Du coup... ? Hésita Sabo.

\- Du coup, ça serait trop bête de ne pas tenter le coup avec toutes les... « généreuses » garanties que vous nous offrez, répondit-il à l’adresse de l’homme en face d’eux. Ça marche pour moi.

Sabo poussa un long soupir tremblant de soulagement mêlé à un soupçon d’excitation, tandis que Robin frotta de nouveau gentiment son bras pour le réconforter.

\- Tout cela est parfait... Commenta le Nécromancien. À présent, permettez-moi d’aborder le sujet qui fâche : le prix.

Le blond avait l’impression qu’on jouait à l’ascenseur émotionnel avec son cœur et il décida qu’il détestait royalement cette sensation presque autant qu’il détestait cet homme.

\- Allez-y qu’on rigole, claqua Law avec un sourire aussi amusé que nerveux.

\- Eh bien... Compte tenu de l’importance de la personne que vous me demandez de vous ramener, comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me permettre d’être charitable avec vous...

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et annoncez la couleur ! S’impatienta de nouveau le blond.

L’homme le dévisagea longuement avant de lui offrir un sourire cruel. Oui, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot que cruel.

\- ... La prime d’Ace aux Poings Ardents s’élevait à 550 000 000 de berrys au moment de sa mort... Je vais tout de même faire un geste et je vais arrondir... Partons donc sur un milliard de berrys.

Un court silence s’installa. Les trois compagnons se jetèrent un coup d’œil étonné.

\- ... C’est tout ? Demanda Robin. Seulement un milliard... ?

Sabo soupira discrètement de soulagement : un milliard, ce n’était rien ! C’était moins que le montant de sa propre prime à l’heure actuelle et d’après ce qu’il avait compris, ça ne représentait même pas dix pourcents de la valeur du One Piece...

\- Oui : un milliard de berrys ET le chapeau de paille de votre capitaine, ajouta le Nécromancien en élargissant son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH ! Vous l’avez pas vu venir, celle-là hein ?! *évite les patates* Hey ! Vous avez enfin compris que je préférais les patates ! Trop chou, merc- *s’en mange une en pleine tête et s’écroule* ... Mer-merfi...
> 
> CROYEZ PAS QUE JE L’AIME PAS LE CHAPEAU DE LU’ HEING. Moi aussi ça m’attriste de le voir sans !
> 
> Je précise que le Doki doki no mi est un fruit de mon invention, ainsi que les pouvoirs du Nécromancien qui vont avec et une partie des pouvoirs de Bonney. Pour les japanisants qui passeraient par-là, j’suis pas certaine à cent pourcent que le terme « doki doki » corresponde bien (je sais juste que c’est le giseigo du battement de cœur quoi) mais dans tous les cas je trouve que ça sonnait bien donc je laisse comme ça ^^
> 
> Et sinon si ça vous intéresse, j’ai une jolie illustration de mon Nécromancien (qui répond normalement au doux nom de Leiden, d’ailleurs) toute prête que voici : https://www.deviantart.com/soraakami/art/Leiden-844840784 ! J’suis sûre que vous le détestez autant que Sabo le déteste et ça me rend un peu triste, mais bon c’est un petit peu le but aussi xD N’hésitez pas à me dire s’il vous plait au contraire, ça me fera trop plaisir ! \o/
> 
> Allez see ya pour le prochain chapitre !


	32. Jouer avec le feu

\- Un milliard de berrys ET le chapeau de paille de votre capitaine, ajouta le Nécromancien en élargissant son sourire.

Le retour de l’ascenseur émotionnel. Le cœur de Sabo allait lâcher, c’était certain.

\- ... Vous _plaisantez_ ? S’offusqua Robin d’une voix froide.

\- Sachez que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter, surtout lorsque j’annonce mes prix, lui répondit l’homme.

Le chapeau de paille de Luffy.

Même s’il reposait désormais sur la tombe d’Ace, il représentait pour son propriétaire un trésor inestimable. La seule chose qui devait valoir plus que lui dans le cœur du brun était sans conteste ses proches et absolument rien d’autre. Il était une extension de lui-même, vissé sur sa tête depuis treize longues années maintenant. Ses compagnons et même Sabo et Ace l’avaient toujours connu avec...

S’ils devaient confier un tel trésor à ce sale type, la décision ne leur revenait pas une seule seconde.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Sabo, bouillonnant. Vous pourriez doubler voire tripler le prix qu’on aurait rien à y redire puisque c’est vous qui fixez les règles. Alors pourquoi le chapeau ?! Vous savez pertinemment que mon frère y tient plus que n’importe quoi d’autre !

\- Ah oui ? Sifflota le Nécromancien. Pourquoi s’en est-il débarrassé il y a quelques mois, dans ce cas... ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, claqua l’archéologue.

\- Dans ce cas, la raison pour laquelle je désire ce chapeau ne vous regarde pas non plus, s’amusa-t-il de plus belle. Vous voulez retrouver Ace aux Poings Ardents ? Voici mon prix définitif et non négociable : un milliard de berrys et le chapeau de paille.

Sabo serra la mâchoire : il avait tellement envie de lui cramer la tête pour faire fondre son horripilant sourire une bonne fois pour toute...

\- Bien évidemment... Continua l’homme. Je reste fair-play et je vais vous laisser le temps à la réflexion. Si cela vous convient, je vous libère pour le moment et je vous laisse revenir dans quelques heures pour me donner votre réponse.

Les trois compagnons se jetèrent un nouveau coup d’œil et Sabo fut le premier à se lever d’un geste brusque, suivi de peu par Robin puis Law.

\- Juste une chose... Les interrompit l’homme. Len ?

L’étrange personnage androgyne qui les avait guidé jusqu’à la maison se leva du fond de la salle et s’approcha.

\- Tu resteras avec eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils reviennent.

\- Aucun problème Monsieur, répondit-iel poliment.

\- Len va vous accompagner, car je me dois de vous rappeler l’existence de ma charte de confidentialité : il vous est interdit de divulguer quoi que ce soit à votre entourage de mes méthodes. Il veillera donc à ce que vous respectiez la discrétion que je vous impose.

Law dévisagea l’androgyne qui lui envoya un sourire tranquille et ils tournèrent les talons.

\- Monsieur... Interpella une des associées du Nécromancien. Vous avez oublié de parler du _principe d’appartenance..._

Le brun sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Oh bon sang, quelle petite tête fais-je !! S’écria-t-il avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant. Mes chers amis, attendez un instant !

Le capitaine des Hearts s’était déjà immobilisé en entendant la réflexion de la femme et Robin et Sabo suivirent le mouvement en se tournant de nouveau vers l’homme.

\- Quoi encore... ? Questionna le blond plus qu’agacé.

\- Oui, pardonnez-moi... J’ai omis de vous clarifier un détail concernant mon pouvoir... Cela n’a pas une importance capitale, mais apparemment la plupart des gens apprécient que je leur précise cette information.

\- Vous adorez tourner autour du pot, hein ? Répliqua Sabo en grinçant des dents.

L’homme lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Je préfère dire que j’aime mettre les formes...

.

\- Comment ça « Ace lui appartiendra » ? Les interrogea Nami en haussant un sourcil.

Ils étaient tous retournés au Polar Tang pour être certains d’éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. L’ensemble des Chapeaux de paille ainsi que Sabo, Law, Bepo et leur mystérieux invité répondant au nom de Len avaient pris place autour de la grande table qui mangeait tout l’espace central de la cuisine des Hearts. Les cinq personnes qui n’étaient pas présentes à la réunion avec le Nécromancien -Usopp, Brook, Nami, Chopper et Bepo-, avaient dû signer à leur tour la fameuse clause de confidentialité, professionnellement apportée en plusieurs exemplaires par Len, dans le but d’avoir tous les détails.

\- Et bien... Entama Robin avec hésitation.

\- À partir du moment où le Nécromancien ramène une âme défunte à la vie, cette âme lui appartient quoi qu’il advienne, commença à expliquer consciencieusement Len derrière eux, se mangeant des haussements de sourcils curieux et des regards froids au passage. Le prix que vous payez pour ramener votre compagnon d’entre les morts équivaut en réalité au « rachat » de sa vie auprès du Nécromancien : dès lors que vous payez, un contrat est signé dans lequel il s’engage à ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur cette personne.

\- Et quels sont ses pouvoirs, exactement ? Demanda Law.

\- Le Nécromancien devient le « maître » de l’individu qu’il ramène et il a un contrôle absolu sur cette personne. S’il lui demande de sauter d’une falaise, elle le fera. S’il lui demande de tuer un de ses amis, elle le fera. Ses ordres deviennent pour l’individu aussi logiques et naturels que le réflexe de respirer.

Cela les laissa bouche-bée.

\- Alors... Si cet homme prévoit d’utiliser Ace... Marmonna Sabo.

\- Il ne le fera pas, le coupa-t-iel. Il n’en a pas l’intérêt. Sinon, il n’aurait pas besoin de votre consentement pour aller chercher Portgas D. Ace dans sa tombe.

\- ... Quel pouvoir effrayant... Murmura Brook. Heureusement qu’il ne peut pas ramener n’importe qui à la vie...

\- Oui. La présence de Jewelry Bonney est un plus incontestable tombé du ciel, ajouta Len dans un sourire.

\- ... Comment pouvez-vous sourire alors que vous jouez avec la vie et le malheur des gens ?! S’écria d’un seul coup Chopper, hors de lui. Ce que vous faites est immoral !! On ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour revoir ceux qu’on aime !!

Il prit sa forme Heavy Point et s’approcha dangereusement de l’androgyne, avant que Bepo, Brook et Usopp ne l’interceptent.

\- Wooh wooooh, calme toi Chopper ! Lui cria le sniper.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t’énerver, ça ne résoudra rien ! Le supplia l’ours polaire.

Len les considéra d’un air neutre, n’ayant absolument pas l’air effrayé par la menace. Law ne put s’empêcher de se demander à quel point iel pouvait être puissant et/ou confiant quant à la protection de son patron pour afficher une telle détente face à des gens qui pourraient lui arracher les tripes avec une facilité déconcertante, surtout dans une telle position de faiblesse dans son sous-marin qui les gardaient à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Chopper s’il te plaît... On peut se recentrer ? L’interpella froidement Sabo. Ce que font ces types est horrible, je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi. Mais leur casser la gueule ne fera pas revenir Ace.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs du renne qui reprit sa forme normale sous les yeux probablement curieux de leur invité. « Probablement », car Law lea trouvait foutrement difficile à déchiffrer, pour le coup. Tout le contraire de leur ami révolutionnaire qui, même s’il avait retrouvé un calme apparent, avait du mal à cacher qu’il suintait la colère de tous ses pores.

Il savait que le Chapeau de paille était attaché à son foutu accessoire fétiche, au même titre que lui-même aurait beaucoup de mal à se séparer de son propre bonnet ou même de son Nodachi. Mais il reconnaissait tout de même que s’ils devaient les échanger contre la vie de Corazon par exemple, il les balancerait sans aucune hésitation. Il avait du coup un peu de mal à comprendre l’émoi qui étreignait le blond et l’équipage de son idiot de frère à cet instant. D’autant plus que l’élastique s’était débarrassé dudit chapeau depuis quelques mois déjà et qu’il n’avait pas l’air décidé à le récupérer de suite, de ce qu’il lui avait lui-même dit lorsqu'il s’était invité sur son sous-marin quelques jours auparavant. Peut-être que depuis la mort du Roux, il n’y tenait plus tant que ça... ?

\- Ok, on va souffler un bon coup, si vous le voulez bien, intervint Nami. Je résume pour voir si j’ai tout compris : ramener Ace est possible, MAIS ça va être compliqué car il va falloir soigner la blessure mortelle que lui a infligé Akainu... Jusque-là on est d’accord ?

Puisque c’était lui qu’elle regardait, il acquiesça. Il n’était définitivement pas serein sur ce point précis : chirurgien de la mort ou pas, il n’était pas Dieu. Hiken-ya était quasiment mort sur le coup malgré son fruit du démon et sa constitution, ça n’allait donc définitivement pas être de la tarte de reboucher ce foutu trou.

\- Malgré tout, tu veux quand même tenter le coup Law parce que le Nécromancien s’engage à ramener Ace autant de fois qu’il le faudra durant l’opération... Glauque, mais pourquoi, commenta-t-elle dans un soupir. Maintenant ce qu’il y a d’important à trancher, c’est de savoir si on est prêts à payer le prix que ce type nous demande, à savoir un mil...

Il la vit déglutir difficilement.

\- Un mil... Un milliard de berrys... Termina-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et surtout le chapeau de Luffy, ajouta Usopp, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Le chapeau n’a aucune valeur ! S’agaça Sabo. Ce type veut juste nous faire tourner en bourrique !

\- Oui mais c’est son prix et il a insisté sur le _non-négociable_ , lui rappela Law en jetant un coup d’œil à Len qui suivait toujours leur échange avec un grand intérêt. C’est soit oui ou soit non, il n’y a pas d’autre possibilité si vous voulez avoir une chance de revoir Hiken-ya.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous hésitez... Intervint Bepo. Je sais bien que Luffy y tient beaucoup, mais ce n’est qu’un chapeau...

Oooh... ? Law dégaina son sourire sadique : son ami ne tenait pas à la vie, apparemment.

Six paires d’yeux effrayants se tournèrent vers le Mink à l’unisson, partageant une aura menaçante à la limite du démoniaque.

\- GYAAAAAA !! DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!! S’écria-t-il en venant se planquer derrière son capitaine.

\- Vous pouvez râler autant que vous le voulez, il n’empêche qu’il a raison, annonça le chirurgien pour voler au secours de son second qui s’accrochait à lui comme un koala sur son tronc malgré la différence de taille. Ça reste juste un foutu accessoire et avant que vous ne continuez à vouloir nous étriper, posez-vous donc cette question : est-ce que Mugiwara-ya accepterait si c’est pour lui permettre de pouvoir de nouveau tenir son frère bien vivant dans ses bras ?

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en réalisant la tournure étrange de sa phrase : voilà qu’il prenait bien trop au sérieux l’amour que portait cet imbécile à Hiken-ya, maintenant. En même temps, vu comme son cadet lui avait pompé l’air avec ça, c’était difficile de l’oublier.

Sabo sembla considérer ses paroles plus rapidement que les chapeaux de paille et poussa un long soupir.

\- Trafalgar a raison... Luffy donnerait son chapeau sans hésiter, j’en suis persuadé.

Les cinq autres ne retrouvèrent rien à redire, arrivant certainement à la même conclusion de leur côté.

Bien. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir avancer, à présent.

\- Nous sommes d’accord, alors ? Leur redemanda-t-il une dernière fois pour conclure la conversation. Le chapeau de paille et un milliard de berrys ?

Il vit la navigatrice se mordre furieusement les lèvres et cela l’amusa grandement : il n’avait jamais vu une personne aussi rapiat de sa vie, c’en était presque effrayant.

\- C’est bon pour moi, répondit Sabo les poings serrés.

\- Pour moi aussi, continua Robin. Au final, ce n’est vraiment pas cher payé pour la vie d’Ace.

\- Ravi de vous voir enfin raisonnables à ce propos, commenta Len avec un petit sourire, s’attirant de nouveau des regards noirs.

.

Huit jours plus tard, ils étaient à Shiroyama.

Leur court séjour en l’attente de l’arrivée du Nécromancien et de son équipe aurait pu se faire plus joyeusement à l’idée qu’ils pourraient peut-être revoir Ace bientôt. Pourtant, une ambiance maussade régnait sur le Sunny, tandis qu’un silence presque religieux résonnait le long des parois intérieures du Polar Tang, comme si un arrière-goût collectif de mort leur brûlait la gorge sans vergogne.

Le Nécromancien accosta le lendemain de leur arrivée, accompagné de plusieurs de ses subordonnés, dont Len et Bonney. Ils avaient signé son fichu contrat dès qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord tous ensemble et un rendez-vous avait donc été fixé sur la petite île tranquille, là où ils pourraient récupérer les restes d’Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Law sentait bien que l’ensemble des Chapeaux de paille n’était définitivement pas serein en traversant la forêt qui menait à la légendaire colline, au contraire de leur « collaborateur » qui arborait toujours son petit sourire suffisant. Chose plutôt logique en soit : on ne pouvait décidemment pas porter un alias pareil si l’idée de s’approcher d’un cadavre nous horrifiait.

À vrai dire, même s’il ne laissait rien paraitre, Law lui-même n’était pas des plus sereins à mesure qu’ils approchaient de la tombe du second commandant. Des cadavres, il en avait tripoté des centaines sans broncher. Mais ces circonstances particulières rendaient l’objectif d’autant plus dérangeant qu’il allait s’avérer compliqué. Il remerciait donc son cerveau qui bouillonnait à ressasser les dernières informations qu’il avait apprises sur les techniques de greffe d’organe et qui lui permettait d’éluder son léger malaise.

Lui et son équipage avaient passé ces huit derniers jours à tout préparer dans le moindre détail, que ça soit pour rassembler le matériel –qu’il soit médical ou organique-, ou pour apprendre beaucoup trop vite à son goûts certains procédés chirurgicaux qu’il allait tester pour la première fois sur Poings Ardents. L’aide du médecin des Chapeaux de paille avait d’ailleurs été précieuse, puisqu’il était resté avec les Hearts pour l’épauler et, à l’instar de son collègue chirurgien, palier également ses propres lacunes en vue de l’opération à venir.

Il jeta d’ailleurs un coup d’œil au renne à sa gauche qui arborait un visage crispé d’inquiétude. Celui-là même qu’il ne quittait plus depuis que Law lui avait demandé de l’assister. Comme Nico-ya l’avait prévu, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Mais force était de constater que l’animal avait bien moins d’expérience et de tripes que lui : l’idée de manipuler le cadavre d’une de ses connaissances le mettait dans un état second et les nuits blanches qu’il avait dû s’enchaîner à se retourner le cerveau ne l’avait définitivement pas aidé à être au meilleur de sa forme. Law avait même dû se résoudre à glisser un somnifère dans son verre la veille pour s’assurer qu’il serait un minimum opérationnel aujourd’hui.

\- Ça va aller, Tony-ya ? N’oublie pas que personne ne t’en voudra si tu changes d’avis.

Le benjamin des pirates sursauta légèrement à l’entente de son nom et releva son nez bleu vers son collègue.

\- N-ne t’inquiète pas Law... Je vais y arriver. Je dois y arriver ! Je vais le faire pour Ace et pour Luffy... !

Le chirurgien de la mort esquissa un petit sourire devant la force de caractère du renne, étant même accompagné par le sniper de l’autre équipage à ses côtés qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son compagnon d’une semelle depuis qu’il l’avait retrouvé.

Car tandis que les Hearts avaient fait de nombreux aller-retours pour réunir tout ce qu’il leur fallait, les Chapeaux de paille avaient bien évidemment du partir de leur côté pour récupérer le « plus important » : le milliard de berrys que le Nécromancien réclamait. Law n’avait pas eu de retour particulier quant à leur passage à Laugh Tale, mais vu que le sabreur, le cook et le charpentier manquaient toujours à l’appel à leur retour, sans nul doute que les tensions n’avaient pas dû encore s’apaiser...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie de la forêt et s’empressèrent de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des trois tombes. Le groupe s’arrêta devant et un silence solennel s’installa.

C’était la première fois que Law se rendait ici. L’endroit suintait la tranquillité et la paix, une place parfaite pour le dernier repos de ces trois hommes incroyables, en somme. Il sentit Bepo derrière lui qui agrippait son manteau et lui jeta un coup d’œil : son ami avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Law alla pour rouler des yeux devant tant d’empathie pour des gens qu’il ne connaissait pourtant pas, avant qu’il ne réalise que le reste des Chapeaux de paille était dans le même état à côté.

Oh. C’était vrai, il avait oublié ce « détail ».

Le chapeau de paille.

Il bougeait à peine sous la brise légère qui s’élevait dans l’air, gardant bien à l’abri son homologue orange sur lequel il avait apparemment été enfoncé avec force : seuls les bords de l’accessoire fétiche de Hiken-ya étaient visibles, les deux étranges smileys maintenus par les perles rouges qui l’habillaient étant presque entièrement cachés.

Leur contemplation silencieuse prit fin lorsque Sabo esquissa quelques pas et posa une main assurée sur les deux couvre-chefs, qu’il ôta délicatement du morceau de bois sur lesquels ils reposaient. Il les sépara et se retrouva avec un chapeau dans chaque main. L’orange fut rapidement confié à la navigatrice, tandis que le blond contempla un instant encore celui en paille. Il leva les yeux vers le Nécromancien, dont le sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il lui tendit enfin.

Law crut entendre une sorte de couinement s’élever lorsque le grand brun s’empara de l’accessoire, comme une plainte retenue au dernier moment. Impossible de savoir de qui cela était venu, peut-être de la rousse ou du frisé. Peut-être des deux, voire même de tous.

Leur collaborateur contempla son dû avec un air suffisant et le chirurgien aurait mis sa main à couper que s’il ne mesurait pas ses prochaines paroles, il se ferait rôtir comme un poulet dans la seconde par le propriétaire du regard meurtrier qui lui faisait face.

\- Je vous remercie. Si cela peut vous rassurer dans une certaine mesure, soyez certains que j’en prendrais un soin tout particulier, leur dit-il tranquillement en confiant la trésor à Len derrière lui.

\- Ne me le faites pas regretter, lui répondit froidement le blond. Sinon mêmes vos hommes ne pourront rien faire pour éviter que vous finissiez carbonisé sur place.

Le regard lilas se fit légèrement plus froid.

\- Je ne suis pas friand des menaces, Sabo. Si vous pouviez donc les garder pour vous, cela nous arrangerait tous, j’en suis persuadé.

Le révolutionnaire serra les dents et les poings dangereusement, mais heureusement l’archéologue vint rapidement à sa hauteur pour poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Sabo, oublie ça. Nous avons plus important à faire, le calma-t-elle sagement.

Oui, ils avaient bien plus important et compliqué, surtout.

Le capitaine des Hearts esquissa un pas vers la tombe et se tourna vers les Chapeaux de paille.

\- C’est maintenant que ceux qui n’ont pas le cœur accroché doivent partir, annonça-t-il à l’attention de l’assemblée.

Il y eut des hésitations, certaines parfois plus longues que d’autres, mais finalement Nami, Usopp et Brook tournèrent les talons pour s’éloigner, ainsi que certains hommes du Nécromancien, à l’étonnement de Law. Lorsqu’ils furent assez loin, il leva légèrement la main.

\- _Room_.

Sa sphère bleue les entoura et la terre et toute la pelouse fleurie furent consciencieusement soulevée en un tas rectangulaire parfait. Il avait pu ressentir la présence du cercueil aisément et celui-ci apparut rapidement à sa suite. Il entendit le renne à ses côtés déglutir lorsque la boite en bois décrépit se posa délicatement au sol. Le tas de terre retrouva rapidement son emplacement et un court silence s’installa alors que toutes les paires d’yeux étaient tournés vers les planches qui renfermait les restes du grand Ace aux Poings Ardents.

\- Je vous laisse vérifier s’il ne manque rien ou dois-je m’en occuper ? L’interrogea poliment le Nécromancien.

Law lui envoya un regard en biais et ne s’abaissa même pas à lui répondre tandis qu’il fit sauter les clous qui retenait le couvercle avec son pouvoir.

Chopper et Bonney tournèrent instinctivement les yeux d’un air horrifié tandis que Law inspectait rapidement l’intérieur. Au bout de longues secondes d’un silence toujours religieux, il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Len.

\- Non, je pense que rien ne manque. De toute façon il n’y aurait pas de raison puisqu’il était entier lorsque le Roux l’a récupéré.

Il remit rapidement le couvercle en place ainsi que les clous, brisant sa sphère dans la foulée.

\- Les dégâts sur la colonne et les côtes sont importants, mais ça on s’en doutait déjà, annonça-t-il à l’attention du renne qui tremblait légèrement.

\- Ah... Ah oui, oui c-c’était certain... Tenta-t-il d’articuler tant bien que mal.

Le chirurgien se releva pour faire signe aux autres de revenir.

\- Mes hommes vont s’occuper de le transporter, lui appris le Nécromancien en désignant le cercueil d’un léger coup de tête. Vous comptez toujours faire cela dans votre sous-marin ?

\- Oui. Tout est déjà prêt là-bas, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Le voyage en sens inverse fut encore pire que l’aller. Absolument personne ne parlait, leurs nombreux pas crissant sur les branchages et les feuilles mortes de la forêt étant la seule source de bruit. Nami, Usopp et Chopper ne pouvaient s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil réguliers en direction du cercueil porté par quatre des hommes du Nécromancien, une boule dans la gorge. Même Robin avait fini par accélérer le pas pour repasser devant, ne supportant plus cette image et la vision très claire de son contenu qui papillonnait derrière ses yeux sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher.

Elle ne connaissait pas Ace aux Poings Ardents, mais elle espérait réellement que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne fasse enfin sa connaissance et qu’elle puisse effacer rapidement toute cette scène surréaliste de sa mémoire.

Le corps fut transporté dans la salle d’opération du Polar Tang et Law et son équipe se préparèrent. Chopper avait expliqué à ses nakamas qu’il était difficile de leur donner une durée approximative de l’opération au vu de toutes les inconnues qu’ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir et du fait que lui comme Law allaient effectuer certaines manipulations pour la toute première fois. Ajouté à cela que malgré le talent du brun et son fruit du démon qui allait rendre la chose tellement plus simple, ils n’étaient absolument pas à l’abri d’un rejet, Chopper avait estimé une douzaine d’heures minimum.

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance pesante que les Chapeaux de paille retournèrent sur le Sunny avec la mission de veiller à ce que personne n’approche du Polar Tang. Les trois navires avaient accosté dans une petite crique à moitié cachée par les falaises de Shiroyama, là où normalement ils devraient rester tranquilles, mais ils n’étaient jamais à l’abri d’un imprévu.

Seuls Robin et Sabo restèrent sur le sous-marin. Le renne avait les membres tremblants comme jamais et avait préféré se préparer à l’extérieur de la salle d’opération : moins il voyait les ossements d’Ace, mieux il se portait.

Sabo le gratifiait d’un sourire doux et confiant pour le soutenir tandis que Robin l’aidait à accrocher son tablier à usage unique dans son dos. Le jeune médecin essayait de garder les yeux rivés au sol pour rassembler sa concentration et son courage, mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le Nécromancien en face de lui qui l’observait avec un intérêt non feint, Len et Bonney dans son dos.

\- Bien, c’est attaché. Il ne te reste plus que le masque, n’est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Robin en le couvant du regard.

\- O-oui. Je vais le récupérer à l’intérieur...

\- N’hésite pas si tu as besoin de souffler, lui signifia doucement Sabo. Robin et moi resterons ici.

\- Ça risque d’être long...

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour nous, Chopper. Ce n’est nous qui allons réaliser un petit miracle... !

Le renne voulut lui sourire en retour, mais il ne put s’empêcher de stresser encore plus à cette phrase et déglutit difficilement.

\- ... Tu sais Sabo... Amorça-t-il, peu assuré. Au vu de la situation et maintenant que nous avons pu jeter un véritable coup d’œil à cette blessure... Les statistiques ne sont pas forcément de notre côté...

Il jeta un énième coup d’œil à l’homme immense qui lui inspirait un dégoût qu’il n’avait que rarement connu.

\- Notre seule chance, c’est la possibilité de ramener plusieurs fois Ace jusqu’à ce que son corps ne se stabilise et ça ne dépend pas de nous... Si on découvre que votre fruit du démon a finalement une limite sur la table d’opération, tout cela n’aura servi à rien, conclut-il, amer, à l’adresse du Nécromancien.

\- Je pense que juste avant une opération de cette ampleur, vous devriez être un peu plus positif, Tony Tony Chopper, lui répondit-il tout sourire. Si vous n’êtes pas à cent pourcent de vos capacités, comment Bonney et moi pouvons correctement faire notre travail... ?

Derrière lui, la rose lâcha un petit « tsh » dédaigneux. Au moins, le renne était rassuré de constater que quelqu’un partageait son mépris.

\- Comment pouvez-vous êtes aussi confiant ? Grogna Chopper. Vous n’êtes pas médecin, vous n’avez pas-

\- Il est vrai, mais je sais aussi que je n’ai jamais failli à ramener quelqu’un. Et aujourd’hui ne fera pas exception.

Son assurance déstabilisa le médecin, mais il fut rapidement arraché de ses pensées par Penguin qui fit juste dépasser sa tête de l’entrebâillure de la porte.

\- Hey Chopper, si c’est bon pour toi, le capitaine est prêt à commencer.

Le susnommé prit une grande inspiration et s’engouffra dans la pièce tandis que Penguin se tournait vers le grand brun. 

\- On n’aura pas besoin de vous tout de suite, mais si vous pouviez tout de même rester dans le coin...

\- Aucun problème, assura le Nécromancien.

\- Bon courage, leur lança Robin avant que l’homme ne referma la porte derrière eux.

.

Deux longues heures plus tard, la porte ne s’était pas rouverte une seule fois. Bonney et le Nécromancien avaient pris place aux côtés de Robin et Sabo, sur des chaises de fortune que leur avaient apporté des membres des Hearts. Len restait obstinément debout à gauche de son patron, sagement adossé contre le mur. Ils n’avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot depuis le début de l’opération, si ce n’était quelques banalités entre Sabo et Bonney.

\- Je me suis faite avoir par mes saloperies de sentiments, bougonna la rose pour répondre à Sabo qui lui demandait la circonstance de sa rencontre avec l’homme à sa gauche. J’ai entendu parler de ses soi-disant miracles et j’ai voulu vérifier si c’était du vent ou pas...

\- Tu me brises le cœur à parler ainsi, ma chère Bonne, s’amusa le brun sans pour autant quitter son apparente méditation, les bras croisés et les yeux clos.

\- La ferme, répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- De quels sentiments tu parles... ? Voulut savoir Sabo.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse.

**\- ... Kuma... J’ai voulu le ramener...**

**Sabo écarquilla les yeux. Leur ami révolutionnaire avait finalement succombé durant leur assaut de Marie Joie et se fut une perte terrible pour l’armée de Dragon : même si l’ancien Corsaire ne faisait plus partie de leurs rangs depuis un bon moment, il restait un compagnon précieux qu’ils avaient voulu extirper à tout prix des griffes des Tenryûbitos, sans succès. Cet échec avait déjà particulièrement touché Sabo, il ne pouvait donc qu’imaginer ce qu’avait dû ressentir Bonney, de qui l’homme était encore plus proche.**

\- Ça s’est avéré finalement impossible... Continua Bonney tout en semblant contenir ses larmes avec une affreuse grimace. Il aurait fallu qu’on ait Vegapunk sous la main pour reconstituer un minimum son corps, donc on a dû laisser tomber... Mais malgré ça, cet enfoiré m’a convaincu qu’on pourrait faire des « grandes choses » ensemble, et je me suis laissée entrainer dans ses conneries morbides... Conclut-elle en faisant un vague signe de tête dans la direction de son voisin de gauche.

\- Cela ne semblait pas être des « conneries » lorsque tu pleurais à chaudes larmes devant la joie de nos clients de retrouver leur proche... Commenta l’intéressé.

\- Peut-être, cracha-t-elle, mais tant que tu continues à leur demander de la thune, ça reste des horribles conneries. C’est pas moral d’acheter la vie des gens Nécro’, va falloir que tu te fourres ça dans l’crâne un de ces quatre !

\- Bien sûr, c’est ta vision des choses Bonney et je la respecte.

La rose sembla commencer à enrager de nouveau lorsque la porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Ce fut Law qui en sortit pour planter son regard morne dans celui de son ancienne collègue supernova.

\- C’est à ton tour, Bonney, indiqua-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement comme pour l’inviter à entrer.

Elle se leva d’un geste hésitant tandis que le Nécromancien interrogeait le chirurgien du regard.

\- On va essayer de faire le maximum d’opérations sur son cadavre. Evitons de gaspiller nos chances si votre foutu fruit s’avère limité en utilisation.

\- Sage décision, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

La porte se referma de nouveau et la longue et lourde attente reprit de plus belle.

.

Cette fois-ci, il se passa plus de cinq heures avant que la porte ne s’ouvre de nouveau sur une Bonney aux traits tirés, suivie de peu par Chopper.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda immédiatement Sabo en se relevant brusquement.

La rose se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de la main qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question du révolutionnaire et elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine. Robin quant à elle, s’abaissa vers le petit médecin qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Chopper... ?

\- Ça va, annonça-t-il d’un voix blanche. On a pu faire ce qu’on avait prévu, maintenant on va... On va devoir...

\- Faire des tests, compléta Law en sortant à son tour alors qu’il descendait une bouteille d’eau à grandes gorgées. Prends une pause, Tony-ya. On reprendra dans dix minutes.

Le petit renne acquiesça vaguement avant de prendre la même direction que Bonney. Sabo ne pût s’empêcher de sonder anxieusement le chirurgien de la mort qui, lui-même, fixait le Nécromancien.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sabo-ya, je n’ai aucune réponse à t’apporter tant qu’on aura pas ramené la petite étincelle, expliqua-t-il platement. C’est facile de faire des transplantations sur un corps mort, mais encore faut-il mettre la mécanique en route pour vérifier que tout fonctionne correctement. C’est quitte ou double : soit une partie ou la totalité des greffes ont foiré et on est bons pour tout recommencer, soit elles prennent bien et tu pourras parler à ton frère plus vite que prévu. Et encore, avec un traumatisme pareil, on est jamais à l’abri de séquelles ou d’un rejet tardif. Il faudra le garder sous surveillance médicale un bon bout de temps.

\- ... Ça veut dire quoi, un bon bout de temps ? Demanda finalement le blond. Plusieurs mois ?

Les yeux gris se plantèrent enfin dans les siens.

\- T’es trop positif : compte plutôt plusieurs années.

Sabo eut comme un frisson.

\- Si Ace est toujours aussi patient que lorsqu’on était petit, jamais il ne se laissera tripoter régulièrement par des médecins pendant plusieurs années...

\- Ça, je ne peux rien y faire s’il a envie de gâcher sa chance, répondit le brun en haussant nonchalamment des épaules. C’est avec lui qu’il faudra voir pour ce genre de détails, pas avec moi.

Le blond se plongea dans ses pensées : cette discussion était tellement surréaliste. Ils étaient réellement en train de parler de l’avenir d’Ace... ? D’envisager de lui parler de nouveau après tout ce temps, d’essayer de le convaincre de quelque chose, peut-être même se disputer avec lui... ?

Il se surprit à sourire. Depuis qu’il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il avait définitivement fait une croix sur ce frère a jamais perdu et sur le bonheur de pouvoir découvrir ce qu’il était devenu, durant leurs longues années de séparation. Et à présent, les commentaires acerbes de Trafalgar lui faisaient doucement prendre conscience qu’il était finalement peut-être à quelques jours de pouvoir reparler à son frère...

Chopper et Bonney finirent pas revenir et ils s’engouffrèrent tous de nouveau dans la pièce, le Nécromancien et Len en prime. Law voulut laisser le sous-fifre derrière, mais le grand brun semblait résolu à ne pas se séparer d’elui, ce qui confirmait de plus en plus leur supposition qu’iel était lea garde du corps rapproché de son patron. Robin et Sabo se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le silence étouffant du couloir du sous-marin, s’engouffrant dans une attente encore plus harassante et angoissante que les précédentes.

Car de l’autre côté de cette cruelle porte métallique, le cœur de Portgas D. Ace battait peut-être de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Pour une fois je sais pas quoi vous dire. xD je suppose que vous vous en foutez de mon blabla et que vous voulez surtout voir la suite ! Beh du coup vous savez quoi ? J’vous embête pas et je vous laisse y aller... (ou attendre la semaine prochaine si vous ne faites pas partie de ces chanceux qui ont pris la fic en cours niark niark niark...)
> 
> Et vu que je l’ai fait pour le Nécromancien, vous pouvez aussi voir la petite tête choue de Len ici : https://www.deviantart.com/soraakami/art/Ben-844933555 ! (et je fais pas ça parce que c’est l’une de mes dernières illus en date et que j’en suis un peu fière, c’est faux... :x) Donc si vous êtes curieux... !
> 
> À très vite... :3


	33. Loin de vous

Luffy ouvrit difficilement un œil et se prit immédiatement l’éclatante lumière du soleil en pleine figure. Une grimace déforma ses traits avant qu’il ne referme violemment les paupières et ne change de côté pour tourner le dos à ce traître d’astre, en profitant pour remonter les draps sur lui d’un geste sec. Il bougonna dans sa barbe des plaintes incompréhensibles et le sommeil sembla revenir aussi vite qu’il ne s’était échappé, avant qu’il ne sente un mouvement dans le lit et qu’un bras ne se pose mollement sur lui. Surpris à cause de son esprit encore légèrement embrouillé, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un visage endormi à quelques centimètres du sien.

... C’était qui lui, déjà ?

Il soupira avant de se redresser pour s’asseoir, chassant au passage le membre squatteur. Il s’étira légèrement et se gratta la tête à la recherche de ses souvenirs de la veille.

Ah oui, ça lui revenait : cette taverne cool, cette montagne de bouffe, ces litres d’alcool, ce type qui était venu l’aborder...

Ou alors c’était lui qui l’avait l’abordé... ? Impossible de s’en rappeler. Tout comme son nom. Bari, Leni, ou Gari peut-être... ?

Mais plus important encore : il était où en fait ?

Il avisa la pièce autour de lui qui ne lui disait rien du tout. Une banale chambre aux murs de bois très simples, une petite commode, une table et une chaise. Plus minimaliste tu meurs.

Un gargouillement affreux gronda en provenance de son estomac et il devina qu’il ne devait plus être si tôt que ça pour que son deuxième cerveau se rappelle à lui si subitement. Il fit craquer sa nuque pour se débarrasser des dernières raideurs qui le tenaillaient et avisa ses vêtements par terre qu’il récupéra après s’être extirpé du lit.

Il se rhabilla tranquillement et son amant d’un soir ne semblait pas émerger malgré le bruit qu’il faisait. De toute façon, est-ce qu’il avait vraiment envie de le réveiller et de faire connaissance avec ce type... ? Vu qu’il arrivait à peine à reconstituer les vagues flashs du moment où ils avaient pénétré dans cette chambre la veille, le chapeau de paille n’était pas forcément le plus enjoué du monde à l’idée de papoter avec lui. Il avait certainement dû l’approcher parce qu’il le trouvait pas mal et ça n’était pas allé plus loin...

Comme si souvent, ces derniers temps.

C’est l’œil morne et pas armé de la meilleure humeur qu’il sortit finalement de la petite chambre pour se retrouver dans un long couloir. Il le traversa d’un pas curieux et tomba sur des escaliers qu’il descendit, avant de découvrir une petite réception.

Une auberge, allons bon.

Il ne répondit même pas au tenancier qui le salua et sortit dehors tout en enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda d’un geste contrarié. La rue était bondée de monde et il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui. Il tourna donc au hasard dans les allées, se laissant guider par son flair imparable pour trouver un bon restaurant. Il en dénicha un qui n’avait pas l’air trop mal au bout de quelques minutes et s’installa à une table où il commanda expressément les plus gros morceaux de viande qu’ils avaient en réserve : c’était pas tout ça, mais la gueule de bois, ça creusait.

La serveuse qui lui amenait les plats les uns après les autres semblait moins encline que ses collègues à le dévisager d’un mauvais œil en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle il descendait leur stock et, au contraire, ne se privait pas pour lui faire quelques remarques amusées à chacun de ses passages.

\- Où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? Rit-elle après qu’il ait englouti son sixième gigot complet.

\- Dans mon bedon ! S’exclama Luffy en tapotant joyeusement sur son estomac qui commençait déjà à bien gonfler. Il peut s’étirer à volonté grâce à mon fruit du démon, donc j’ai pas de limite !

Elle le scruta un moment, surprise par cette phrase.

\- ... Vous êtes le Roi des pirates Luffy au chapeau de paille, pas vrai ? Finit-elle par demander avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais c’est moi ! Répondit-il fièrement. Ça te fait peur ? Plein de gens ont peur de moi depuis qu’on a fait exploser Marie Joie, c’est marrant !

La jeune femme rit doucement.

\- Pas vraiment, vous n’avez pas l’air d’être un mauvais bougre ! Par contre, méfiez-vous : il parait qu’il y a pas mal de pirates dans le coin qui n’ont que pour seul but de prendre votre tête...

Luffy haussa nonchalamment des épaules tout en continuant sa mastication appliquée.

\- Bof, j’ai l’habitude. Ça fait des mois que des types me tombent tout le temps dessus pour se battre contre moi.

\- ... Et vous leur faites mordre la poussière à chaque fois... ? Demanda-t-elle, une petite étincelle d’admiration dans les yeux.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contenant de lui renvoyer un sourire assuré.

\- Au fait, on est où là déjà ? L’interrogea-t-il lorsqu’elle revint avec sa dixième assiette.

\- Sur l’archipel de Kaleo... L’informa-t-elle non sans hausser un sourcil amusé.

Le brun fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour chercher si le nom lui parlait, mais absolument pas. Cela faisait un moment qu’il était paumé et qu’il voguait d’île en île sans chercher à se localiser. Il fallait peut-être s’y mettre, d’ailleurs. C’était pas comme s’il était censé chercher Traffy, à l’origine.

La serveuse ne déchanta pas lorsqu’il la salua gaiement à la fin de son repas et tourna les talons pour sortir tranquillement sans payer et que ses collègues derrière hurlèrent au voleur, sans pour autant bouger leurs fesses pour partir à sa poursuite.

Luffy marcha de nouveau à travers les rues pavées et dû se résoudre à demander au moins la direction du port, vu qu’il n’avait absolument aucune idée d’où il se trouvait. La taverne dans laquelle il avait passé sa soirée de la veille était toute proche de la mer et il s’étonna que Gari/Beri l’ait emmené aussi loin pour leur partie de jambes en l’air. Peut-être que ce mec séjournait tout simplement dans cette auberge particulière, mais dans tous les cas cela n’arrangeait pas ses affaires et il dut marcher un bon quart d’heure de plus pour atteindre enfin la côte.

Le souvenir de ce type lui assombrit de nouveau les pensées. Se taper des illustres inconnus qu’il rencontrait ici et là avait été marrant les premières fois, mais il commençait sérieusement à s’en lasser, voire s’en agacer. Cela faisait un moment qu’il s’était mis en tête d’arrêter les conneries et de ne plus se laisser tenter par la première personne sympa qui passait. Mais il se surprenait à continuer encore et encore, comme s’il se laissait déborder par ses envies qu’il avait décidemment du mal à réfréner depuis plusieurs mois qu’il avait découvert ce nouveau passe-temps sympathique qu’était le sexe.

Il avait l’habitude de se laisser guider par ses pulsions et un autre cerveau que celui qu’il y avait dans sa tête, mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de faim, il finissait simplement avec le ventre rempli et un sentiment de bonheur intense sous l’apaisante digestion de son estomac. Alors que quand c’était sa libido qu’il assouvissait, il se retrouvait bien trop souvent avec un sentiment doux-amer au fond de la gorge sous l’éphémérité de la jouissance et surtout, assailli encore plus violemment par ce vide et cette solitude qui lui rongeaient les entrailles.

Et c’était pire depuis qu’il avait croisé Traffy et que cet enfoiré lui avait fait prendre conscience du réel problème : en enchaînant ainsi les amants, il cherchait à combler un manque. Et force était de constater que ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

Logique, puisque la seule personne qui l’intéressait réellement reposait si pieds sous terre à Shiroyama.

Sauf qu’aussi cruel avait été Traffy, Luffy trouvait qu’il lui avait apporté presqu’autant que Robin, durant ces quelques jours qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Et il repensait de plus en plus souvent à cette idée que lui avaient soufflé les deux femmes de son équipage : trouver un nouvel être à aimer. Personne ne pourrait incontestablement jamais remplacer Ace, mais s’il arrivait à trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour lui parasiter les pensées comme aimait le faire le fantôme de son frère, peut-être que le manque serait moins oppressant...

Au final, c’était ce qu’il avait cherché à faire quand il avait proposé à Hancock de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais aussi généreuse et gentille avec lui pouvait être la princesse serpent, force était de constater qu’ils ne vivaient tout simplement pas sur la même planète, elle et lui. Elle parlait de mariage et d’enfants quand il pensait à ses futures aventures ; elle lui proposait de rester à jamais à Amazon Lily quand il avait enfin atteint son but ultime d’être l’homme le plus libre du monde.

Non, ils n’étaient absolument pas compatibles, tous les deux. Et cela n’avait fait que se confirmer lorsqu’il avait pris con courage à deux mains pour retourner la voir et s’excuser, quelques semaines auparavant. Cela s’était terminé par une engueulade car tout ce qu’elle avait retenu de la discussion, c’était qu’il avait été « voir ailleurs » (aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire) et elle l’avait chassé d’Amazon Lily en lui hurlant dessus et en le menaçant de l’émasculer.

Non décidemment, il n’arriverait certainement jamais à être sur la même longueur d’onde que Hancock. Même niveau sexe, il se rendait compte avec le recul qu’ils n’étaient pas du tout complémentaires à l’époque.

Tout le contraire de Traffy, en somme. Même s’ils n’avaient couché ensemble que deux fois –dont la seconde après une longue et lourde insistance qui avait fait se demander à Luffy s’il n’avait pas fini par accepter juste pour qu’il lui foute la paix-, cela lui avait suffi pour envisager le chirurgien de la mort en « amoureux officiel ».

Sauf que le concerné ne l’avait pas du tout entendu de cette oreille lorsqu’il lui avait directement proposé de son tact légendaire, non : il lui avait carrément ri au nez.

Law s’était ensuite lancé dans un monologue épuisant où il lui avait parlé de concepts obscurs comme la superposition ou l’imago –quoi que ça voulait dire-, mais Luffy avait fini par ne plus l’écouter. Déjà, car il n’y avait rien compris, et surtout parce que son rejet l’avait blessé. Il n’avait jamais été rejeté avant, même pas par Robin. Et après avoir passé autant d’heures à se confier à Traffy et à parler de tout et de rien avec lui, frôlant une résonnance presqu’aussi harmonieuse que celle qu’il avait pu atteindre avec son archéologue, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le capitaine des Hearts ne le prenne de haut à ce point et la chute avait été rude. Le fier roi des pirates avait donc fini par se tirer du Polar Tang sans demander son reste, furieux comme qu’il était.

Mais au final, avec le recul, il commençait peut-être un peu mieux à comprendre ce que Traffy et même Robin avaient voulu lui faire comprendre : il courrait toujours après un foutu fantôme. Tant qu’il continuait à penser à Ace, il ne pourrait jamais aller sainement de l’avant avec quelqu’un.

Il avait d’autant plus besoin de conseil à présent. Et Traffy lui semblait particulièrement bien placé pour ça, de par sa position d’ancien amant et de médecin. Alors, il le trouverait pour l’ennuyer encore comme il adorait le faire, en espérant qu’il puisse l’aider à trouver une solution à ce foutu problème qui n’avançait pas d’un iota depuis Fuchsia...

Luffy retrouva finalement le Big Waver au port et put constater avec soulagement qu’il ne manquait aucune de ses affaires dans le coffre. Il avait eu la malchance de se faire dépouiller à plusieurs reprises depuis qu’il avait entreprit son voyage en solitaire et il devait bien avouer que retourner à son embarcation après une bonne soirée pour constater qu’on vous avait pillé la totalité de vos provisions pour la semaine était une sensation pour le moins désagréable.

Il démarra l’engin dans la foulée et s’éloigna rapidement des côtes. Il n’avait aucune direction en tête –comme d’habitude, il laissait son instinct et sa chance le guider-, mais il était persuadé qu’il finirait forcément par retomber sur l’équipage des Hearts à un moment ou à un autre. Même si Traffy n’était pas du genre à révéler facilement ses intentions, il avait cru comprendre que comme lui, les Hearts n’avaient aucune raison apparente de quitter le Nouveau Monde pour le moment. Mine de rien, cela augmentait déjà pas mal ses probabilités de le recroiser rapidement.

Et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu’il se disait qu’il aurait bien besoin de parler de tout cela avec son archéologue, également. Il n’avait pas pris le temps de débriefer toute cette histoire avec elle depuis qu’il avait croisé le chemin des Hearts et il se rendait compte qu’il avait besoin de discuter avec elle autant qu’elle lui manquait. Le temps était au beau fixe et il ne semblait pas y avoir de tempête qui approchait, il saisit donc l’occasion pour fouiller dans son coffre et dénicher le mini-escargophone qui le suivait désormais partout.

Il composa le numéro de Cheery qu’il connaissait désormais par cœur et plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant le « gatcha » tant attendu.

\- Hey salut, c’est moi !! S’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme sans même laisser le temps à sa ou son nakama de répondre.

Un petit silence suivit, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au chapeau de paille.

\- Allo ? Redemanda-t-il.

_\- Ouais. Salut, Luffy._

Sanji. Pas très étonnant, l’escargophone reposait dans la cuisine, après tout. Il fit une petite moue : Robin lui avait vaguement expliqué après son départ précipité de Laugh Tale que lui et Zoro n’avaient pas trop apprécié son accrochage avec Franky, renforçant un peu plus l’énervement latent qu’ils avaient envers lui. Chose que le capitaine pouvait totalement comprendre : lui-même s’était mortifié des jours durant et sa colère envers son propre comportement n’était toujours pas totalement retombée.

\- Comment ça va, Sanji ? S’empressa-t-il malgré tout de demander, espérant qu’adopter une attitude dégagée suffirait à avoir un semblant de conversation détendue avec le blond en attendant qu’il ne lui passe Robin.

_\- ... Ça va. Et toi ?_

Apparemment, ça ne suffirait pas, non. Le ton du cuistot était las et on sentait facilement la pointe de contrariété dans sa voix.

\- Ouais ça va... Répondit-il, déjà plus hésitant et ne sachant même pas quoi rajouter d’autre.

_\- Ah... Tant mieux, je suppose._

... Ok. Il était vraiment remonté contre lui en fait, hein ?

\- Euh... J’crois que t’as pas très envie de me parler... Soupira-t-il, préférant rendre les armes. J’voulais appeler Robin, à la base. Tu veux bien me la passer ?

_\- Désolé, elle est pas là._

Le chapeau de paille haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux dire qu’elle est aux ruines ?

_\- Non, je veux dire qu’elle est pas là. Elle est pas sur l’île._

... Eh ?

\- Elle est partie ??

_\- Si elle est pas ici, c’est effectivement la seule solution qu’il reste._

Le brun se renfrogna. C’était qu’il le prenait pour un débile, en plus.

\- Elle est partie où ?? L’interrogea-t-il en ravalant son agacement. Elle est quand même pas partie toute seule ?

Un soupir lui répondit.

_\- Non, il reste que Franky, Zoro et moi ici. Et je... je sais pas où ils sont partis._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire, encore ?

\- Y’a plus de la moitié de nos nakamas qui sont partis et vous savez pas où... ?

_\- Ils sont partis... Faire du shopping. Nami avait besoin de se changer les idées et de voir autre chose que l’île pendant quelques jours et du coup voilà, ils sont partis. Mais je sais pas où, j’ai pas demandé._

Luffy fronça encore plus des sourcils. La voix de Sanji était mal assurée, il l’entendait bien. Et en plus, il lui paraissait qu’il avait cherché ses mots...

... Ces enfoirés avaient vraiment dû partir subitement, pour le laisser si désemparé ! C’était vraiment pas cool de leur part !

\- Désolé que tu sois pas parti avec eux, Sanji... Se navra Luffy. Ça t’aurait fait du bien aussi, j’suis sûr.

Un silence lui répondit, suivit d’une sorte de pouffement bizarre.

\- Sanji ?

_\- Ouais ouais... C’est pas grave, va. On s’éclate ici, tu sais. J’dirais même que c’est la méga poilade tous les jours._

\- Ah ouais ?! S’extasia le brun.

_\- Nan. J’me retrouve avec ce trou du cul de face de mousse et l’autre enfoiré qui n’arrête pas de me narguer depuis que j’ai osé lui faire une petite blague de rien du tout pour passer le temps. Chui à deux doigts de l’implosion, là. En plus y’a rien à faire sur ce foutu caillou, j’en ai déjà fait le tour au moins quatre cents fois. J’me fais tellement chier que j’en suis résolu à travailler sur des nouvelles techniques pour être sûr que la foutue tête d’algue prenne pas trop d’avance, vu comme il a repris l’entraînement comme un malade depuis quelques temps._

Il l’entendit soupirer bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Apparemment, le blond avait grand besoin de déballer sa frustration accumulée. Malgré tout, cela n’empêcha pas Luffy de se marrer.

\- T’as fait une blague à Franky ?

_\- ... C’est tout ce que t’as retenu, enfoiré ? Ouais, je lui ai sucré ses hamburgers, si t’avais pu voir la tête qu’il a fait, t’aurais été plié._

Effectivement, l’image le fit exploser de rire. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Et du coup, tu t’entraînes aussi ? J’crois que je t’ai jamais vu t’entraîner, en vrai.

_\- Ça m’arrive pas souvent et je sais que j’abuse un peu là-dessus... Donc tant que j’ai rien à faire, autant rentabiliser mon temps..._

\- T’as bien raison ! Même le cuisinier du roi des pirates doit être balaise !

Un nouveau silence. Et celui-ci ne disait rien qui vaille au brun.

 _-_ _À ce propos, Luffy..._ Amorça le blond d’une voix blanche. _J’ai pas eu l’occasion de t’en parler pendant ton passage éclair, mais j’ai trouvé All Blue, tu sais._

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux. La nouvelle lui coupa presque le souffle : il ne savait pas s’il devait sauter de joie pour son ami ou s’effondrer d’avoir brillé par son absence à cet événement tellement important.

\- ... C’est... C’est génial, Sanji, finit-il par répondre d’un ton neutre qui l’étonna lui-même. J-j’veux dire non, c’est beaucoup trop bien ! J’suis vraiment content pour toi !! C’est...

Il s’embrouillait tout seul, il le savait bien, mais il était tellement sur le cul qu’il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Mais, tu l’as trouvé quand ?? S’étonna-t-il finalement. Et c’est où, alors ?? Près de Laugh Tale ??

_\- Nan, c’est à Marie Joie._

Luffy haussa de nouveau un sourcil, déconcerté.

_\- En fait, il n’existait concrètement pas : c’est nous qui l’avons créé en faisant exploser Red Line et en faisant ainsi se rejoindre tous les océans entre eux. L’écosystème est pas encore stabilisé, je pense que ça prendra encore quelques années pour qu’on puisse véritablement l’appeler « All Blue ». Mais il y avait incontestablement des espèces de North Blue et même de South Blue, après y avoir repensé._

Il n’avait évidemment pas tout compris, mais ce n’était pas nécessaire : Sanji avait trouvé All Blue, son nakama avait réalisé son rêve, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Un sourire se dessina enfin sur son visage.

\- C’est trop bien, Sanji. J’suis trop content pour toi !

_\- ... Je sais._

Un nouveau soupir.

_\- Luffy... Je pense sérieusement à partir._

Le capitaine réagit à peine physiquement, mais au fond de lui, il lui sembla que quelque chose s’était brisé à cette phrase et il espérait de tout son cœur qu’il avait mal compris.

_\- Mon but, c’était pas seulement de dénicher All Blue, c’était d’aller y vivre pour monter un resto. J’ai bien conscience qu’avec la Marine juste à côté ça va pas être de la tarte, mais je suis sûr que j’peux arriver à m’arranger... Et... Vu la situation de notre équipage en ce moment..._

Non, il avait malheureusement bien compris. Sanji était vraiment en train de lui dire qu’il voulait quitter l’équipage.

\- ... Sanji...

_\- Faut que tu comprennes bien une chose, Luffy : tu resteras toujours mon ami et tous nos autres nakamas aussi. Vous aurez toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur et vous pourrez venir me voir au resto autant de fois que vous le voudrez. J’hésiterai même certainement pas à venir vous filer un coup de main pour botter des culs si vous en avez besoin, mai-_

\- C’est ma faute ? L’interrompit Luffy, la mâchoire serrée.

L’escargophone resta silencieux quelques secondes qui parurent bien trop longues au chapeau de paille.

\- Sanji ! Est-ce que c’est ma faute ?! Insista-t-il, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge malgré lui.

_\- ... Oui._

Il déglutit avant de fermer résolument les yeux. Il ne supportait plus ressentir ce genre de douleur qui était si puissante qu’elle en devenait physique.

\- J’dois pouvoir faire un truc pour t’empêcher de partir, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer l’horizon, déterminé.

Il refusait d’abandonner. Il avait déjà tout risqué et avait été à deux doigts d’éclater la totalité de la flotte de Big Mom pour le récupérer et il était prêt à le faire une nouvelle fois sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Même si ce n’était plus aussi simple, aujourd’hui.

 _\- ... J’sais pas, Luffy,_ lui répondit-il finalement dans un soupir. _Quand t’es revenu la dernière fois, je pensais déjà à partir mais ton retour m’a fait changer d’avis. Et y’a eu le truc avec Franky..._

\- Je sais que j’ai merdé pour ça et j’ai aucune excuse ! Mais ça se reproduira pas, jamais !

_\- Ça, tu l’as déjà dit à la tête d’algue après la raclée qu’on s’est prise contre les mecs de Barbe Noire, j’te rappelle._

Luffy se mordit les lèvres : c’était totalement vrai. Et il faisait chier de s’en rappeler.

_\- Lui aussi parle de partir. Et je crois qu’il est même encore plus résolu que moi._

Son souffle se coupa une seconde fois. Il avait l’impression que quelqu’un l’avait violemment frappé dans le plexus pour lui vider de la totalité de son air.

Sanji et maintenant Zoro... Il savait que ses deux nakamas étaient particulièrement remontés contre lui -il n’y avait qu’à voir la façon dont ils l’avaient accueilli à son retour à Laugh Tale-, et il méritait sûrement qu’ils finissent par lui tourner le dos, après tout ce qu’il leur avait fait subir...

Mais ça n’en faisait pas moins mal. Ça faisait même très mal.

\- ... J’veux pas que vous partiez, annonça-t-il après un long silence durant lequel il avait tout fait pour retenir ses foutues larmes qui menaçaient encore de tomber.

_\- Nous non plus on voulait pas que tu partes, Luffy. Et pourtant t’es toujours absent._

Le chapeau de paille se mordit la lèvre si fort qu’il s’en fit saigner. Il avait raison. Il le méritait. Ce n’était que juste retour des choses.

\- ... Reste. S’il te plait.

_\- ... Luffy..._

\- C’est un ordre Sanji !! Cria-t-il finalement en postillonnant sur le pauvre gastéropode. Je t’interdis de quitter l’équipage !!

Une longue inspiration lui répondit, suivit d’un silence. Le brun de son côté, hoquetait légèrement en fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Pleurer signifiait qu’il n’avait pas avancé d’un pouce depuis Fuchsia, et il refusait d’être si faible. Il se l’était promis. Sur son foutu chapeau, il se l’était promis.

_\- ... Je resterai Luffy, à condition que tu ne partes plus. Un équipage n’a pas lieu d’être sans son capitaine._

Il retrouva son souffle et rouvrit subitement les yeux, fixant l’escargophone avec un espoir presque étouffant.

\- Je partirai plus, lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils de manière résolue. T’as totalement raison Sanji, j’vous ai fui trop longtemps. Faut que j’arrête les conneries...

_\- Ç’aurait été bien que tu le réalises sans que j’ai besoin de te menacer de partir..._

\- Non, ça fait déjà un moment que je me le dis ! Répliqua-t-il. Je voulais vraiment rester quand je suis revenu la dernière fois, mais... Ma propre colère m’a fait flipper. J’ai... J’aurais pu tuer Franky, merde...

Foutues larmes qui n’obéissaient pas !

\- J’ai peur de vous faire encore du mal... ‘Faut que je trouve un moyen de me canaliser encore plus et j’voulais éviter que ça retombe sur vous...

_\- Franky a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu’il avait bien plus t’envoyer dans la tronche pour que tu te mettes dans cet état. Selon lui, il le méritait. Tu penses que c’est vrai ?_

\- Non, jamais de la vie. Il méritait pas que je lui fasse du mal.

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit pour que tu pétes un plomb comme ça, alors ? Je comprends rien à cette histoire..._

Luffy fit une moue en séchant ses larmes d’un geste rageur, cherchant ses mots en même temps.

\- ... Il a insulté Ace et je l’ai pas supporté, avoua-t-il, franchement pas fier de lui.

Un nouveau long silence lui répondit et le brun pouvait constater que le gastéropode en face de lui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si son correspondant de l’autre côté était complétement scotché par l’information.

\- ... Sanji ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de son nakama.

 _\- ... Il a_ juste _insulté Ace et ça t’a foutu tellement en rogne que tu lui as fracassé la tronche à ne même pas réaliser ce que tu faisais... ?_

\- ... Ouais... Déglutit-il.

_\- ... Putain._

Luffy l’entendit souffler longuement sa fumée. Et il commençait à savoir que lorsque le cuisinier faisait ça, c’était qu’il réfléchissait intensément.

 _\- ... Quand tu reviendras Luffy, t’as VRAIMENT intérêt à aller mieux_ , finit-il par lui dire d’une voix autoritaire.

\- ... Ben...

 _\- Je vais parler à la tête d’algue_ , l’interrompit-il. _J’te promets pas de miracle, mais je pense que si j’arrive à le convaincre de te laisser une dernière chance et que tu t’en montres à la hauteur, il devrait changer d’avis._

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce brusque revirement, mais préféra ne pas poser la moindre question : Sanji lui donnait une opportunité en or de garder ses deux nakamas et il n’allait certainement pas la laisser filer.

\- ... Merci, Sanji. J’vais lâcher ce que je faisais et que j’vais venir vous rejoindre à Laugh tale tout de suite, je-

 _\- Non !_ S’écria le cuisinier.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Hein ? Non ?

_\- Euh... Tu préfères pas terminer tout ce que t’avais à faire, avant ? Comme ça, tu seras plus léger en revenant et tu pourras rentrer sans regret auprès de nous une bonne fois pour toute. Ça sera mieux, non ?_

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir : son unique « objectif » aujourd’hui, c’était mettre la main sur Traffy pour qu’il l’aide. Mais ce qui lui paraissait être une priorité absolue il y avait encore une heure à peine lui semblait totalement dérisoire comparé au possible départ de son second et de son cuistot. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le blond le poussait à continuer un peu plus longtemps son voyage alors qu’il lui ordonnait presque de revenir un instant auparavant.

\- J’te suis plus là, Sanji. Tu veux plus que je rentre ?

 _\- Bien sûr que si, abruti !_ Claqua-t-il. _Mais... Laisse toi encore quelques jours, au pire. Tu nous as pas fui pour te retrouver seul avec toi-même, à l’origine ?_

\- ... Si.

_\- Ben voilà. Profite encore un peu, dans ce cas. Parce que dès que tu seras revenu..._

Il l’entendit hésiter et se demanda bien pourquoi.

_\- ... Dès que tu seras revenu, j’peux te garantir que tu seras plus jamais seul. Crois-moi._

Luffy renifla innocemment. Il se voyait déjà avec Usopp et Chopper collé à ses basques à longueur de temps pour son plus grand plaisir, mais il ne voyait pas trop en quoi cela différait d’avant.

\- Ouais bah comme d’hab’ quoi.

 _\- ... Ouais, comme d’hab’, ouais..._ Répondit son cuisinier d’une voix traînante et Luffy était persuadé qu’il souriait.

Le brun haussa de nouveau un sourcil mais un cri non loin de lui le fit redresser la tête.

\- C’EST LUI BOSS, C’EST LUFFY AU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !!

Le concerné tourna la tête et aperçut un navire pirate qui semblait lui coller aux basques. Une centaine de combattants déchaînés hurlaient d’excitation sur le pont, toute arme dehors et apparemment impatients d’en découdre.

\- JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE C’ÉTAIT LUI QUI VENAIT DE QUITTER LE PORT !! S’écria un autre type, pas peu fier de lui.

\- ON VA LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE !!

 _\- C’est quoi, ça ?_ Demanda Sanji.

\- Oh rien, juste mon entraînement de la journée, répondit platement le chapeau de paille. J’dois te laisser Sanji, j’reviens bientôt et je repartirai plus, c’est promis !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de lui dire au revoir qu’il raccrocha le gastéropode et le rangea précipitamment dans le coffre en bois qu’il referma consciencieusement. Il avait pris cette précautionneuse habitude depuis qu’un de ses affrontements avait failli faire chavirer le Big Waver et que la totalité de ses affaires avaient fini au fond de l’eau, le privant de nourriture pendant plusieurs interminables jours. Il avait bien retenu la leçon depuis et prenait grand soin de garder ses biens à l’abri pendant qu’il remettait les importuns à leur place de la plus grandiose des manières.

C’était qu’il avait un titre à défendre, tout de même.

Il se redressa pour s’accrocher au mât principal et analysa ses futurs adversaires d’un air légèrement renfrogné. Toute cette histoire ne l’avait pas mis de la meilleure humeur possible et il comptait bien ne pas se priver pour se défouler sur les nouveaux venus.

Autant y aller à fond directement.

_\- Gear Five !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chui sûûûûûre que je vous ai fait trop plaisir en vous ramenant un peu Luffy, hein ?? :D (à moi aussi. Il m’a tellement manqué mon dieu ;w;)
> 
> J’espère que je perturbe personne en le faisant devenir un petit dévergondé xD
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite... Et quelle suite... ;w;


	34. Ace

Le noir.

Un son régulier qui provenait de très loin.

Impossible de se repérer dans l’espace. Il n’arrivait même pas à définir les limites de son corps.

Était-il même encore dans son corps... ?

... Ah, si. Il y était, sans conteste. Il arrivait peu à peu à sentir ses bras et ses jambes. Et le son régulier se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Un bip... ?

Merde, pourquoi il se sentait si lourd... ? Il n’arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout son corps était totalement engourdi et la gravité semblait avoir triplé autour de lui.

C’était quoi... Cette sensation... ?

Pourquoi ça lui faisait mal... ? Putain, pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?!

Un affreux sifflement lui arriva aux oreilles et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu’il s’agissait en réalité de sa propre respiration.

Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait savoir où il était.

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé... ? Sa tête grondait tellement fort, on lui aurait défoncé le crâne à coup de rocher que cela lui aurait fait la même douleur.

Il devait se concentrer pour rassembler ses esprits. Encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu...

Son dernier souvenir... C’était...

C’était cette douleur, putain. Quasiment la même qu’il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il sentait son cœur s’emballer au rythme des agaçants bips qui accéléraient leur cadence. Il n’y avait pas que de la douleur, dans ce souvenir. Il y avait quelque chose de plus doux... Quelque chose d’apaisant...

Il y avait...

\- LUFFY !!

Sa voix était si rauque qu’il s’entendit à peine et réalisa par la même occasion la présence de la chose désagréable qui lui compressait la bouche et le nez. Il tenta de lever le bras pour enlever cette chose affreuse qui lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer, mais même ce simple geste relevait de l’effort insoutenable. Malgré tout, il arriva enfin à ouvrir les paupières.

Un plafond gris et métallique plongé dans la pénombre. Il tourna difficilement la tête à droite pour apercevoir du coin de l’œil des machines bizarres, un bureau vide et une porte en métal un peu plus loin. Puis sur sa gauche où s’étalait encore plus de machines. Il aperçut un écran vert qui laissait apparaitre une ligne blanche qui montait et redescendait régulièrement, rapidement. Même avec la tête en vrac, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre.

Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé... ? Akainu l’avait vraiment... Et il était encore vivant, après ça... ?

Il retenta de lever son bras et son effort aboutit finalement au bout de longues secondes d’acharnement. Il arracha le masque respirateur d’un geste vif qui fit redoubler son essoufflement, mais au lieu de la douce sensation de libération qu’il s’attendait à ressentir, il eut l’impression d’étouffer davantage. Le sifflement qui sortait de sa gorge lui vrillait les oreilles, le faisant angoisser un peu plus.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre mais sa panique montante ne lui permit pas de le faire parvenir à son cerveau.

\- Salut, Portgas-ya.

Il sursauta à cette voix et tourna vivement la tête à droite, refermant légèrement ses yeux qui se firent agresser par la lumière en provenance de l’extérieur passant par la porte désormais ouverte. Un homme en blouse blanche se tenait dans l’embrasure, bras croisés et un air inquiétant collé au visage, à mi-chemin entre l’avidité et la satisfaction.

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants, suffisant pour que l’homme approche, pour que son cerveau lui permette enfin de le replacer.

\- T’es... Un supernova... Tragar ou...

\- Trafalgar, le corrigea-t-il tout en mettant ses yeux à hauteur des siens pour le scruter avec attention. Honoré que tu te souviennes de moi.

L’homme colla ses doigts de part et d’autre de ses yeux et lui envoya un rayon de lumière affreux en plein dans la pupille. Il eut un brutal geste de recul et repoussa l’intrus de son bras, qui recula d’un pas.

\- Oooh... ? Même dans cet état, tu as assez de force pour me repousser ? Chapeau. Ta réputation te précède, Hiken-ya, s’amusa-t-il. Mais si j’étais toi je me laisserais faire : je ne veux que t’ausculter pour voir si tout va bien. À moins que tu n’aies pas envie de pouvoir ressortir de cette pièce un jour... ?

\- C’est... Une menace... ?

\- Non, une mise en garde. Ton corps est dans un état lamentable et je m’efforce de le faire récupérer comme je peux, donc ça serait bien si tu me facilitais la tâche.

Il fronça les sourcils et toussa un bon coup pour essayer de récupérer l’intégralité de sa voix.

\- Pourquoi j’te... ferais confiance... ?

Un sourire mauvais s’étira sur la peau mate de son vis-à-vis.

\- ... Il avait raison, tu es vraiment différent de lui. Aussi méfiant qu’il est crédule...

\- De... De qui tu parles... ?!

\- De ton frère.

À ces mots, son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il contracta violemment l’ensemble de son corps pour le forcer à lui répondre, essayant de se redresser par la même occasion.

\- Luffy... Où il est ?! S’étrangla-t-il. Est-ce qu’il-

Une autre quinte de toux l’interrompit. Son corps rebascula violemment en arrière, cloué au matelas, le laissant haletant sous l’effort.

\- ... Est-ce qu’il va bien ?! Rugit-il en plantant ses iris furieuses dans ses homologues grises.

Le sourire du supernova se fana lentement alors qu’il ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui donnant l’impression qu’il prenait conscience de quelque chose d’important.

Mais il n’en avait rien à foutre des états d’âme de ce type. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Luffy, ils étaient sur un putain de champ de bataille et Akainu avait failli le tuer. Il devait savoir s’il s’en était sorti, lui aussi.

\- Réponds-moi !! Cria-t-il de nouveau. Où est Luffy ?!

\- Il va bien, lui répondit enfin le brun. Ne t’inquiète pas, il a même une forme olympique.

Il fronça les sourcils, distinguant le sous-entendu mais ne le comprenant absolument pas.

\- ... Où il est ? Répéta-t-il plus calmement.

\- Pas ici. Mais tu le verras bien assez tôt, ne t’en fais pas. Tu devrais plutôt t’inquiéter de ta propre santé, Portgas-ya. Ton corps est dans un état de faiblesse intense et mon but est de te remettre sur pied. Alors tu seras gentil de te laisser faire tranquillement. Je te laisserais t’agiter autant que tu voudras quand tu seras de nouveau en forme.

Il serra les dents, n’appréciant pas du tout le ton suffisant du médecin.

\- Et pourquoi tu aurais envie de me remettre sur pied... ? On s’connait même pas.

\- ... Hmm... Disons que j’ai une dette envers ton frère. Ça te va, comme raison ?

Une dette... ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Luffy ne connaissait même pas ce type non plus. Ou alors il l’aurait rencontré aux Sabaodys ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que toutes les supernovæ s’apprêtaient à s’y rassembler, juste avant qu’il ne mette la main sur Teach. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-bas... ?

Et qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à Marineford ?! Barbe Blanche et les autres, comment allaient-ils ?! Comment la bataille s’était terminée ?!

Plongé dans ses angoissantes interrogations, il n’avait même pas réalisé que le médecin avait repris son auscultation et n’en prit conscience que lorsqu’il lui ordonna de se redresser.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous... ? Siffla-t-il alors qu’il se laissait s’assoir dans une grimace de douleur, avant de sentir un objet froid contre la peau de son dos.

\- Inspire profondément.

La lourdeur de son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager de sitôt et la fatigue l’accablait comme jamais, il ne chercha donc pas plus longtemps à se débattre et obéit à contrecœur, incapable d’autre chose pour le moment.

Le sifflement affreux de sa respiration reprit de plus belle et le fit tousser un énième fois et il baissa finalement les yeux sur les bandages qui lui striaient le torse : ça devait être sacrément moche là-dessous.

\- ... C’est normal que je siffle ? S’agaça-t-il, toujours haletant.

\- Plus ou moins, lui répondit platement le brun en terminant son écoute et en l’aidant à se rallonger.

\- ... Ça veut dire quoi, plus ou moins ?!

Le brun lui octroya un sourire sadique en réponse à son regard meurtrier et cela l’énerva encore plus : ce mec avait l’air de se délecter de la situation comme jamais. C’était presque flippant.

\- Ça veut dire que si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, on est bon pour t’ouvrir le bide à nouveau, Portgas-ya. Et je suis quasiment sûr que tu n’as pas envie de te retrouver de nouveau les boyaux à l’air.

Il serra la mâchoire et se promit que dès qu’il en aurait la force, il exploserait la tronche de ce mec.

\- Reste tranquille, d’accord ? Lui demanda-t-il d’un ton plus doux tout en lui tournant le dos. Tu as principalement besoin de repos. Je te promets que tu auras la réponse à toutes tes interrogations dès que ton état sera stabilisé.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

\- Attends ! L’appela-t-il prestement. Et Barbe Blanche ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, à Marineford ?!

L’homme arrêta instantanément son geste mais ne se tourna pas vers lui pour autant.

\- ... Chaque chose en son temps, Portgas-ya. Je te laisse reprendre tes esprits encore quelques heures et seulement après, je te promets que je répondrais à tes questions.

Le médecin s’apprêta de nouveau à sortir de la pièce mais il ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et rassembla toutes ses faibles forces pour se redresser.

\- NON ! DIS-LE MOI MAINTENANT !! Hurla-t-il.

L’homme se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux exorbités lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il avait carrément réussi à s’éjecter du lit et avait basculé sur le côté, tombant lourdement par terre. Il avait réussi à se rattraper maladroitement sur ses bras et essayait désormais de se mettre debout.

_\- ... Room._

Une lumière bleue envahit l’espace et l’instant d’après, il se retrouvait à flotter dans les airs pour être brutalement renfoncé sur le matelas. Il voulut se redresser encore mais une force invisible attrapa ses deux bras et ses deux jambes pour les écarter entre elles et les plaquer sur le lit. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise en hurlant de rage, tandis que le médecin mettait tranquillement un liquide bizarre dans une seringue et s’approcha de lui dangereusement.

\- Ne me touche pas !! Grogna-t-il.

Mais un sourire perfide lui répondit.

\- C’est de famille, l’idiotie ? Vous êtes aussi impulsifs et entêtés l’un que l’autre, ça en serait presque touchant...

Il lui piqua le bras sans ménagement et le liquide glissa doucement dans ses veines, lui faisant pousser un nouveau cri bestial.

\- ... Une vraie bête sauvage, sifflota le médecin, apparemment toujours aux anges.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Mais il se sentit partir presque aussitôt, ses paupières commençant à se fermer malgré lui. L’enfoiré, il avait dû lui administrer un calmant...

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Portgas-ya... !

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l’oreiller et il eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir, dans l’embrasure de la porte, une petite silhouette encornée qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Chop... per... ?

.

Law s’appliqua à remettre le masque respiratoire en place qui couvrit les taches de rousseurs et avisa un instant son patient à présent endormi.

Même dans un état aussi lamentable, il avait été capable de se mouvoir et même d’essayer de se défendre. La combativité de Portgas pouvait presque faire de l’ombre à celle de son frère, s’en était à la limite de l’effrayant.

\- Law, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda anxieusement le petit renne derrière lui.

\- Ne t’en fais pas Tony-ya. S’il n’était pas déjà mort une fois, j’aurais parié sans hésiter qu’il fait partie de ce genre de personnes qui sont clairement « increvables ».

Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne trouva pas ce qu’il cherchait. Sa room toujours en place, il étendit ses sens et sentit les objets parfaits en salle des machines et fit un mouvement léger du doigt pour les faire venir à lui.

\- Comment il allait... ? Tu as testé sa mémoire ?

\- Non, je pense que c’est trop tôt. Je le ferais quand il se réveillera de nouveau.

Plusieurs bruits de fracas se firent entendre de plus en plus fort et firent sursauter le petit médecin, avant que quatre barres de fer ne déboulent toutes seules dans la pièce. Law les fit se tordre et s’empressa de clouer les quatre membres de son patient au lit avec.

\- Euuuh, c’est nécessaire ça ?? S’étrangla Chopper.

\- Il est trop impulsif et trop méfiant. Tant qu’on ne lui aura pas expliqué toute la situation, il n’en fera qu’à sa tête. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il vérifia la solidité de son enchainement sommaire et cela le satisfit. Il se redressa et vérifia ses perfusions.

\- Pour en revenir à sa mémoire, continua-t-il pour répondre à son collègue, elle avait l’air de tourner à plein régime, puisqu’il m’a demandé directement où était son imbécile de frère et il m’a même reconnu.

\- Vraiment ?! Souffla l’animal, profondément soulagé. C’est bien lui, alors ?!

\- ... C’est fort possible, oui, répondit sombrement Law.

Il continua à observer la silhouette endormie devant lui. Lors de leurs multiples interrogations sur le réel pouvoir du Nécromancien, ils avaient fini par se demander si l’homme allait véritablement leur ramener Poings Ardents. Peut-être piégeait-il ses clients et ne ramenait-il qu’une vague copie d’âme qu’il créait de toutes pièces, avec de faux souvenirs. Cette éventualité n’était pas réjouissante, mais il fallait l’envisager malgré tout, et il était donc prévu qu’ils lui posent une série de questions pour tester sa mémoire ainsi que son caractère.

Et il devait l’avouer, il était étonné de ce qu’il avait déjà pu voir et il avait bien envie de croire qu’il avait réellement l’original revenu tout droit des enfers sous les yeux, à cet instant précis.

Il ne connaissait Portgas que de réputation et surtout à travers tous les monologues épuisants qu’avait pu lui servir le Chapeau de paille. Il s’était donc douté que les deux frères étaient foncièrement différents tout en partageant beaucoup de traits communs. La défiance naturelle de l’aîné contrastait avec la crédulité frisant presque le ridicule du cadet. Et même s’ils ne doutaient pas de l’affection que devaient se porter les deux frères, il restait persuadé que les sentiments exacerbés du chapeau de paille envers son aîné étaient certainement à sens unique.

Pourtant, la première chose qu’avait exigé l’homme allongé devant lui à son réveil –bien avant de demander pourquoi et du comment de sa situation-, était de savoir comment allait son petit frère.

Si ça, ce n’était pas de la dévotion.

Alors même s’il ne se permettait pas encore de faire monter à cent pourcent sa certitude que le Nécromancien leur avait bel et bien ramené le seul et unique Portgas D. Ace d’entre les morts, il en était tout de même proche. D’autant plus en constatant son énervement lorsque Law avait refusé de lui répondre sur l’état de Barbe Blanche.

Le vieil homme avait su s’entourer des plus loyaux, on ne pouvait lui enlever ça.

Portgas allait d’autant plus tomber de haut lorsqu’il allait apprendre que son équipage n’était plus.

.

Ace sentit de nouveau son cerveau se mettre en route, mais ce fut bien moins violent que la première fois. Il ouvrit les paupières lentement, les membres plus engourdis que jamais et la bouche pâteuse.

Et ce foutu masque de nouveau collé sur son visage.

Il déposa lourdement sa main dessus d’un geste qu’il ne contrôlait pas totalement et alla pour le retirer.

\- Ah non, laisse-le en place pour le moment, s’il te plait !

Il tourna la tête sur la droite en reconnaissant cette petite voix fluette, mais ne vit que le vide.

\- P-plus b-bas, A-A-Ace... !

Il baissa donc les yeux et tomba sur une frimousse ravie et noyée sous les larmes qu’il identifia sans peine.

\- Chopper...

\- Tu me reconnais !! Tu me reconnaiiiis, aaaaaah !! S’extasia-t-il en sautillant d’excitation dans tous les sens.

Le brun fronça les sourcils : pourquoi il ne le reconnaitrait pas ? C’était un des précieux nakamas de son frère avec lequel il avait passé quelques temps, qui plus est. Évidemment qu’il savait qui il était.

\- Comment tu te sens ?! Lui demanda-t-il tout en avisant ses yeux de la même manière que l’avait fait l’autre horripilant médecin plus tôt.

\- Dans le gaz... Souffla-t-il.

Il vit le renne couiner de bonheur, ce qui l’embrouilla encore plus. Il avait frôlé la mort à ce point-là pour qu’il soit si heureux de le voir... ? Quoique vu l’état dans lequel il sentait qu’était son corps, ça ne l’étonnait pas tant que ça.

\- Je siffle plus, on dirait... Nota-t-il en avisant le calme de sa respiration.

\- Ah, oui... Tu avais un début d’œdème pulmonaire, c’est pour ça... Mais Law a arrangé ça, ne t’en fais pas ! Il peut opérer très rapidement grâce à son fruit du démon, donc c’est pratique !

Ace fronça des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi c’est lui s’occupe de moi si t’es là... ?

\- Hmm, on s’occupe de toi ensemble... Et on compte vite te remettre sur pied, alors il faut bien que tu te reposes, d’accord ?!

Il cligna paresseusement de ses lourdes paupières pour acquiescer, ce qui arracha un sourire rayonnant au petit renne.

\- Tu veux boire, peut-être ? Un peu d’eau te fera sûrement du bien !

Il l’aida à se redresser –ce qui lui déclencha une nouvelle vague de douleur infâme-, et lui tendit un verre qu’il but d’une traite.

\- Parfait ! Commenta le médecin en lui reprenant le verre. Tu veux bien m’énoncer tes douleurs principales, s’il te plait ?

Il poussa un long soupir et baissa simplement les yeux sur son abdomen, balayant toute la zone bandée d’un petit geste de la main.

\- Partout là.

Chopper fit une moue mortifiée.

\- Oui, je me doute... Et tant que tu ne bouges pas, tu juges que la douleur reste supportable... ?

\- Ça peut aller...

\- D’accord. Surtout si tu as un pic de douleur alors que tu n’as pas bougé, il faut que tu nous le dises immédiatement, d’accord ?

\- Ouais... Qu’est-ce que j’ai eu, en fait... ? Interrogea-t-il tout en se rallongeant lourdement.

\- Euh... Tu as été... Transpercé de part en part...

\- Ça, je le sais. J’étais aux premières loges, je te signale, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Pardon... Tu veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu as eu « médicalement parlant » ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux vraiment connaître les détails... ?

\- J’veux savoir à quels organes je dois me préparer à dire adieu.

Le renne eut un petit rire stressé.

\- Aucun t’en fais pas, on va tout faire pour ! Le rassura-t-il avec détermination. Mais sinon, principalement tes poumons ont été touchés, ainsi qu’une partie de ton estomac, de ton diaphragme, de ton foie... Et de ton cœur. Et je ne parle même pas de ta colonne vertébrale...

Ace déglutit. Pas qu’il en avait douté, mais l’image lui donnait la nausée et il se surprit à remercier sa bonne étoile.

\- C’est... C’est un miracle que je sois encore en vie, non... ?

Il vit le renne faire des yeux ronds.

\- ... Euh... Oui. Oui c’est vrai : c’est un vrai miracle...

Il fixa le plafond en fronçant des sourcils. Cet enfoiré d’Akainu... Dès qu’il serait sur pied, il s’entrainerait sans relâche pour lui faire payer ça, il se le promettait.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens d’attaque pour que je te pose quelques questions... ? Lui demanda le médecin.

\- Des questions ?

\- C’est pour tester ta mémoire. Pour... vérifier que tu n’aies pas de séquelles cérébrales. On ne sait jamais ! S’empressa-t-il d’ajouter devant le plissement d’yeux suspicieux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi j’aurais des séquelles cérébrales ? Ma tête a pas été touchée.

\- Il vaut mieux le faire, on ne sait jamais ! Répondit l’animal avec aplomb.

\- .. Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il en reposant lourdement sa tête contre l’oreiller.

\- Super ! Alors voyons... Peux-tu me donner ton nom complet, s’il te plait ?

Ace soupira : ça allait être long et chiant, il le sentait.

\- ... Portgas D. Ace.

\- Parfait. Peux-tu me l’épeler ?

Il s’exécuta docilement et le renne continua à lui poser quelques questions toutes aussi barbantes, qu’il avait apparemment préalablement noté sur un petit calepin.

\- Hmm... Et maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quelle est la chose que tu as offert à Luffy juste avant que tu ne partes de ton côté, lorsque nous étions à Alabasta ?

\- Ma vivre-card, répondit-il sans une once d’hésitation.

Le silence lui répondit et il tourna la tête vers le médecin pour constater qu’il pleurait de nouveau.

\- Bah ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Chopper ?

\- C-c-c’est... C’est vraiment toi, A-A-Ace... Chouina-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus pour l’enlacer de toutes ses petites forces, à la surprise du brun.

Il lui frotta doucement le dos, complétement perdu. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que le petit renne ne se calme enfin et s’éloigne de lui en s’excusant de son débordement.

\- Désolé... C’est que c’est tellement bon de te revoir !

\- J’suis resté inconscient si longtemps que ça... ? S’inquiéta-t-il.

De nouveau, le renne sembla blêmir et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

\- Un-un-un peu, o-oui...

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

\- Euuh... Euuuuh... Q-q-q-quelques jours... ? Bafouilla le renne.

La colère monta d’un coup au nez du second commandant qui se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Chopper !! Dis-moi la vérité !

Le renne couina de peur et s’enfuit pour se cacher dans le mauvais sens derrière une machine.

\- Je-je-je... Désolé, A-Ace, je ne peux pas... C’est trop tôt...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S’époumona-t-il. Déjà que l’autre enfoiré a refusé de me dire ce qu’il s’était passé à Marineford ! Qu’est-ce que vous me cachez ?!

\- R-r-r-rieeen... Paniqua complétement le petit médecin qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé à Marineford, Chopper ?! Tonna-t-il, hors de lui. Comment va Barbe Blanche ?! Et Pourquoi Luffy est pas là ?!

\- Ca-calme-toi, Ace, je t’en prie...

\- NON JE ME CALMERAI PAS !!

Il se releva subitement et mit ses pieds à terre pour tenter de se remettre sur ses jambes. Il bascula légèrement mais se rattrapa à une des machines pour commencer à marcher difficilement. Horrifié, Chopper prit sa forme Heavy Point pour le rattraper et le guider doucement vers le lit.

\- Ne te relève pas !! Tes blessures vont-

Ace le repoussa violemment d’un grand geste du bras.

\- Je m’en branle ! Je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe !!

\- Je t’en supplie, j’avais réussi à convaincre Law de te détacher, alors-

\- PARDON ?!

Chopper glapit mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et l’attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à retourner se recoucher, s’inquiétant de plus belle en l’entendant partir dans une violente quinte de toux.

\- C’est pour ton bien ! Cria à son tour le renne. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ton corps est faib-

\- FOUS MOI LA PAIX !

Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de la prise de l’animal et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l’estomac qui le plia en deux. L’effort fit grimacer de douleur le brun, mais il n’en démordit pas et fit un bond en avant jusqu’à la porte pour l’ouvrir, avant de manquer de s’écrouler en avant en suivant son mouvement. Il fut néanmoins rattrapé in-extremis, mais son visage atterrit sur quelque chose de vraiment moelleux.

Une... Paire de seins ?!

\- Fufufu, décidemment !

Il se redressa brusquement pour faire face à la belle brune aux yeux turquoise qui l’avait rattrapé.

\- D-désolé ! Balbutia-t-il rouge comme une tomate, toute colère en lui étant retombée comme un soufflet.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi Ace. Il valait mieux cela que tu ne tombes par terre.

Il la dévisagea longuement tandis qu’elle l’observait avec émotion. Il était censé la connaitre ?

\- Qu’as-tu fait à notre pauvre Chopper... ? Finit-elle par demander en avisant le renne qui se relevait derrière lui.

\- C’est rien Robin... Répondit le médecin. Il faut juste qu’il se recouche !

Ace sortit de sa torpeur et se rappela pourquoi il était en train de péter un câble l’instant d’après.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! Ordonna-t-il à la dénommée Robin en voulant forcer le passage.

\- Navrée, mais non. Tu dois te reposer, Ace.

\- T’es qui pour me dire ça ?!

\- Je fais partie de l’équipage de ton frère, lui indiqua-t-elle calmement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne la connaissait pas, pourtant. Il ne l’avait pas rencontré à Alabasta.

\- Je suis arrivée dans l’équipage à notre départ d’Alabasta, ajouta-t-elle comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

\- D’accord, admettons... Souffla-t-il, haletant de nouveau sous le simple effort de rester debout sur ses jambes. Mais ça ne m’empêchera quand même pas de te foutre une dérouillée si tu m’empêches de passer.

Elle lui envoya un sourire énigmatique.

\- Oh, je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais jusqu’où comptes-tu aller dans un tel état, dis-moi ?

Il serra les dents.

\- Je... Je veux juste savoir où on est...

\- Dans le Polar Tang, le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, lui répondit-elle doucement. Mais je suis certaine que j’aurais pu tout aussi bien te répondre si tu étais tranquillement couché dans ton lit.

Elle déposa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa légèrement en arrière. À bout de force et décontenancé malgré lui par cette étrange femme, il se laissa guider jusqu’au lit non sans attraper un de ses bras pour le serrer de toute sa hargne.

\- Je veux que... Vous me répondiez... Haleta-t-il.

\- Et c’est bien normal, tu as le droit de savoir.

Elle le fit enfin se recoucher avec l’aide de Chopper qui examina immédiatement sa blessure pour vérifier si elle ne s’était pas rouverte. Ace, quant à lui, fusillait la brune de ses iris obsidienne. Et plus il le faisait, plus cela semblait amuser la femme, ce qui augmentait un peu plus sa colère.

\- Vous comptez me dire la vérité maintenant ?!

Chopper déglutit et jeta un œil à sa compagne.

\- Où est Law ? Demanda-t-il. On devait faire ça avec lui...

\- Il dort enfin, nous n’allons pas le réveiller pour ça. Nous pouvons très bien gérer tous les deux.

\- Tu es sûre... ?

\- Mais oui.

\- HEY !! DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ À LA FIN ?! Tonna Ace qui partit dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Je t’en prie Ace, évite de crier, tes poumons sont encore très fragiles...

Il ne lâcha pas sa grimace de fureur pour autant.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, Ace ? L’interrogea la brune.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé à Marineford ! Si on a gagné, si Père et les autres ont réussi à s’enfuir et aussi où est Luffy ! Pourquoi vous êtes là et pas lui ?!

Robin l’observa intensivement avant de prendre place sur la petite chaise pliante qui trainait à côté du lit.

\- ... Les pirates ont perdu la guerre, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Il sentit un dangereux frisson le parcourir. Ils avaient perdu... ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que... ?

\- Barbe Blanche a perdu la vie, Ace.

Il écarquilla les yeux, la nouvelle lui tombant dessus comme un coup de tonnerre. Il lui sembla qu’il se décomposait sur place.

\- Q... Quoi... ?

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, ajouta-t-elle, le visage solennel.

Il jeta un œil à Chopper qui avait baissé les yeux comme pour le fuir, se mordant violemment la lèvre.

Toute la tension de ses épaules retomba d’un coup et il se tassa sur lui-même, l’œil hagard. Père... Barbe Blanche... Mort... ?

Et... C’était à cause de lui. Parce qu’il était venu le sauver.

Il baissa la tête et serra la mâchoire à s’en faire éclater les dents, crispant ses poings sur le drap sous lui. Il sentit ses bras se mettre à trembler et ses yeux lui piquer douloureusement.

Si seulement... Il n’avait pas été aussi faible... Face à _Lui_...

\- ... Teach... Cet enfoiré de Teach... TOUT ÇA C’EST SA FAUTE, À CETTE ENFLURE !! Explosa-t-il soudainement en voulant de nouveau se relever. OÙ IL EST ?! J’VAIS L’TUER !! J’VAIS L’TUEEEEEEER !!!

\- Calme toi Ace ! Il est déjà mort ! Répliqua sèchement Robin en aidant Chopper à le retenir par les épaules.

Cela arrêta instantanément le second commandant dont les yeux s’étaient transformé en billes.

\- Quoi ? Qui... ?

\- Lu-

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Ace ! Coupa Robin en jetant un regard en biais à Chopper avant de planter ses iris turquoise dans ses vis-à-vis obsidiennes. Écoute, je veux que tu te concentres sur ce que je vais te dire, d’accord ?

Ace la regardait de travers, le souffle court et calme d’apparence mais le visage toujours déformé par la fureur et l’incompréhension. Il acquiesça néanmoins d’un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

\- Tu dois te douter qu’il y a d’autres choses que nous te cachons pour le moment, mais nous ne pouvons pas tout te dire d’un coup. Ça serait beaucoup trop, même pour quelqu’un pour toi.

Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux : pourquoi elle lui disait ça... ? Qu’y’avait-il de pire à savoir que la mort de son propre père ?!

\- Je t’en prie, fais nous confiance. Je veux déjà que tu te laisses quelques instants pour encaisser cette première nouvelle qui doit déjà être difficile à entendre pour toi... D’après ce que j’avais compris, tu considérais Barbe Blanche comme un père de substitution, n’est-ce pas... ?

Il baissa finalement la tête et il sentit sa lèvre se mettre à trembler.

\- ... Non, c’est faux. Il n’était pas... Un père de substitution... Il était... Mon seul et unique père...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains crispées sur ses cheveux et ne vit pas le regard accablé des deux chapeaux de paille en face de lui.

\- ... Dites-moi... Ce qu’il s’est passé, dites-moi comment...

\- Il a vaillamment combattu contre la Marine et a encaissé de multiples attaques... Expliqua doucement Robin. Mais c’est justement Teach qui lui a porté le coup final.

À travers ses doigts, les yeux du commandant s’embrasèrent de nouveau de fureur.

\- Ace, l’appela Robin. Il est mort, je te le promets. Barbe Noire git six pieds sous terre. Ton capitaine a été vengé de la plus redoutable des manières, tu peux me croire sur parole.

Un silence s’abattit dans la petite pièce. Les deux chapeaux de paille observaient la silhouette recroquevillée du frère de leur capitaine qui ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, attendant patiemment qu’il réagisse d’une quelconque manière.

\- ... Sortez.

Chopper se figea tandis que les sourcils de Robin se froncèrent.

\- Tu es sûr... ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de parler...

\- Sortez ! Répéta-t-il encore plus sèchement.

Elle n’attendit pas plus pour se lever et emmener le petit renne avec elle au dehors, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Enfin seul, Ace déglutit avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire la seule chose dont il se sentait capable à cet instant.

Il pleura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez les amis tout le monde avec moi : *prend un mégaphone et une grande inspiration* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! *fait la danse de la joie* Il est là, il est làààààààààà !!! \;wwwww;/
> 
> Eeh ? Comment ça je suis une affreuse personne de le torturer direct... ? HEY ! C’EST PAS MA FAUTE S’IL A PLEIN D’HORRIBLES NOUVELLES À APPRENDRE HEING ! Allez-vous plaindre à Oda un peu, namého ! Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de le rendre malheureux ;www;
> 
> Bon sinon qu’en pensez-vous, de ce retour ? Pas trop ennuyeux ? Toute cette histoire vous convainc toujours où j’suis vraiment tombée dans un cliché navrant en le ramenant à la vie... ?
> 
> En tout cas, je languissais tellement d’écrire ce chapitre, vous imaginez même pas ! ça fait trois mois que je l’avais parfaitement en tête et même s’il ne s’y passe pas grand-chose, j’espère que les différentes interactions entre les persos sont cools ! Et j’espère que je rends honneur à Ace, surtout ! Il est si cool à écriiire~ ♥♥♥
> 
> J’vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des mauvaises nouvelles qui vont s’enchainer pour notre pauvre chouchou... ?!


	35. Mon frère

.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et le Polar Tang flottait dans la crique de Shiroyama dans un silence presque pesant. Personne n’était retourné voir Ace, bien que Bepo s’était dévoué pour veiller près de la porte, au cas où l’homme tenterait à nouveau de s’enfuir ou, dans un cas moins alarmiste, s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Robin et Chopper étaient donc retournés plus ou moins sereinement sur le pont, où s’étaient rassemblés le reste de leurs compagnons, ainsi que Sabo et Bonney. L’état de son frère avait beaucoup rassuré le blond, surtout après que Chopper leur ait affirmé que seul Ace ou un membre de leur équipage de l’époque aurait pu répondre à la question qu’il lui avait posée. Ils étaient donc quasiment assurés que c’était bien le Portgas D. Ace original qui respirait juste à côté, et cette simple pensée mettait le révolutionnaire dans un état d’excitation comme il n’en avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Plus précisément, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait ressenti, c’était durant son passage à Dressrosa.

Et il avait tellement hâte qu’ils se retrouvent de nouveau tous les trois, comme avant. La team ASL était peut-être bientôt de retour...

\- Ça va, Sabo ? Lui demanda Robin avec un grand sourire, l’arrachant ainsi à ses pensées.

\- Oui oui, pourquoi ??

\- ... Ton visage... Il respire tellement le bonheur que tu ressemblerais presque à Luffy à l’heure du repas !

Il éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il devait effectivement avoir un air de satisfaction complétement idiot floqué sur le visage, mais qui ne serait pas heureux à l’idée de retrouver un frère disparu ?!

\- Au fait, amorça Bonney à ses côtés. Histoire de m’assurer qu’j’ai bien compris : on reste ici jusqu’à ce que Poings Ardents soit en pleine peau, c’est bien ça ?

\- Pas forcément en pleine peau, répondit Chopper en mâchonnant distraitement le sandwich que venait de lui apporter Brook. Mais au moins jusqu’à ce que sa vie soit hors de danger, oui...

\- Ce n’est pas encore le cas, alors ? S’enquit le squelette, ses sourcils inexistants froncés en un rictus inquiet.

\- Non, son corps est encore très faible... Et nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’un rejet... Mais vu comme il récupère rapidement, je pense que quelques jours de plus de repos strict seront suffisants. Je resterai avec lui pour la suite pour le surveiller, donc ça devrait aller !

\- Ah bon ? Il va repartir avec vous ? S’étonna Bonney.

Ils se tournèrent presque tous vers elle de concert, un sourcil haussé.

\- Bien sûr. Nous allons le ramener à Laugh Tale avec nous pour qu’il y retrouve Luffy...

\- Il voudra vous suivre ? Continua-t-elle, apparemment pas vraiment convaincue. J’sais pas, c’est quand même un commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche... Il va peut-être vouloir partir à la recherche du reste de son équipage...

Ils échangèrent tous un regard décomposé. Robin devait avouer qu’elle n’y avait pas réellement pensé, imaginant naïvement qu’Ace les suivrait pour rejoindre son cadet avec enthousiasme. Mais vu l’aperçu du tempérament de la bestiole... Elle devait reconnaître que la remarque de la supernova était très pertinente.

Mais elle ne s’en faisait pas. Après tout, elle avait encore parfaitement en mémoire la remarque de Luffy qui l’avait tant touchée à Laugh Tale, à savoir qu’il serait juste heureux que son frère vive, tout simplement. Si Ace décidait de repartir de son côté rapidement, tant qu’ils se seraient déjà retrouvés ensemble au préalable pour balayer sa douleur, Robin était persuadée que cela suffirait déjà grandement à soulager son capitaine.

Un grand fracas venant de l’intérieur du sous-marin la tira soudainement de ses pensées rassurantes. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix suivis d’un hurlement d’effroi que la plupart d’entre eux identifièrent rapidement comme étant celui de Bepo. Et comme pour les assurer de ce qui était vraisemblablement en train de se passer dans les couloirs, ils virent l’ours polaire débouler sur le pont en courant, des larmes de crocodile ruisselant sur son pelage blanc.

\- PARDOOOOOOOOON !!! J’AI PAS RÉUSSI À L’ARRÊTER, IL ME FAIT TROP PEUUUUUR !!!

Usopp se plaça en travers de sa course les bras grands ouverts pour l’intercepter, et l’instant d’après le Mink lui rentra dedans de toutes ses forces, les faisant s’écrouler tous les deux par terre, le sniper complétement écrasé par les quelques trois cents kilos de masse dans un râle de douleur.

\- Suicidaire, hein ? Railla Nami en avisant la seule main de son nakama qui dépassait du corps de l’ours.

Ils virent rapidement arriver à sa suite une silhouette traînante, avançant difficilement en s’agrippant au mur. Chopper hurla d’effroi en reconnaissant Ace, tandis que Sabo s’éclipsa discrètement après un court instant de flottement à cette vision, se planquant derrière le coin de mur à sa droite sous l’œil amusé de Bonney.

Ace avançait lentement, maintenant fermement son abdomen de son bras libre. Il arriva enfin au bout du couloir au bout de très longues secondes, haletant et en sueur et se faisant réceptionner par un Chopper paniqué. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il reconnut Nami et Usopp -le nez en accordéon et qui s’était extirpé de la prise de Bepo entre temps-, tandis que l’ours se planquait désormais derrière le frisé en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il bloqua réellement sur les deux compagnons de son frère. Il avisa la musculature du sniper et la longue chevelure de la navigatrice et ne put s’empêcher de déglutir difficilement.

\- Aaaaace, pourquoi tu es sorti de ta chambre ?! Couina le renne, à moitié en larmes en constatant que du sang se répandait lentement mais sûrement sur les bandages. Tu as besoin de repos !!

\- Je... Vous...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s’effondra complétement dans les bras du médecin, sombrant à moitié dans l’inconscience. Chopper l’allongea sur le pont avec l’aide de Robin qui s’était précipitée à son tour et alla pour inspecter la blessure. Les autres chapeaux de paille et Bonney ne purent s’empêcher de s’approcher pour observer l’homme revenu d’entre les morts.

Et lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Ace vit les larmes couler le long des joues d’Usopp, les yeux émus embués de Nami, un squelette avec une coupe afro...

Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette dernière vision.

\- Bonjour Ace-san ! Le salua-t-il joyeusement en prenant conscience des iris obsidienne choquées braquées sur lui. Je me nomme Brook, ravi de te rencontrer ! Je fais partie de l’équipage de Luffy-san en tant que musicien !

\- Mu.... Musicien... ?

\- Exact ! Je serais enchanté de te jouer un petit quelque chose à l’occasion, yohohohoho !

Ace cligna difficilement des yeux, avant de les reporter sur Nami et Usopp et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

\- ... Vous...

\- Ace ! L’interrompit promptement Chopper. Tu n’aurais pas dû faire autant d’effort ! Ton corps est très fragile, il faut vraiment que tu te ménages !

Il ne lui répondit que par une grimace partagée entre l’agacement et la douleur.

\- Je te ramène dans ta chambre, continua-t-il fermement. Et si tu essaies encore de te lever, je demanderai à Law de t’attacher de nouve-

\- A-attends ! S’écria soudainement le brun. J’avais besoin d’air... ‘Faut qu’je respire...

Il ferma les yeux pour se remettre à haleter bruyamment comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Chopper fronça dangereusement les sourcils mais Robin posa une main douce sur son épaule.

\- S’il reste allongé et tranquille, il peut bien rester ici, non... ? Il est vrai que rester seul dans cette chambre peut rapidement devenir oppressant, surtout dans sa situation...

Le médecin analysa ses paroles un instant avant d’acquiescer.

\- Très bien, mais je t’interdis de bouger ! Reste sagement allongé, je vais chercher un oreiller et de quoi refaire tes bandages...

Il s’éclipsa, laissant Ace rouvrir les yeux pour jeter des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Allongé de cette façon, il ne voyait que le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui et il apercevait quelques falaises au loin, mais rien de plus qui aurait pu lui indiquer l’endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Néanmoins, l’air marin lui fit du bien et il essaya d’inspirer à fond malgré la douleur lancinante que lui procurait l’exercice.

\- Comment tu te sens... ? Demanda timidement Nami en s’agenouillant à ses côtés à la gauche de Robin.

\- Comme quelqu’un qui avait un putain de trou dans le bide y’a encore pas si longtemps, maugréa-t-il.

Cela arracha un sourire à la rousse malgré elle et Usopp ne put s’empêcher de rire à côté.

\- Bon sang, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir et de t’entendre ! S’exclama-t-il.

Ace avisa de nouveau ses larmes –de joie, conclut-il donc-, et fronça les sourcils en se replongeant dans ses réflexions, n’aimant décidemment pas les dangereuses conclusions que lui amenait son cerveau à propos du temps qui avait passé depuis Marineford. En particulier lorsqu’il observait les longues mèches rousses qui n’avaient pas pu autant pousser en quelques semaines et la carrure imposante du sniper. Même Chopper lui semblait avoir grandi...

\- ... J’ai encaissé pour Barbe Blanche, annonça-t-il d’une voix sèche, visant bien évidemment Robin mais sans pour autant lâcher le ciel des yeux. Je peux avoir le reste de mes réponses ?

\- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire... Souffla-t-elle, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

\- ... Où est Luffy ?

Il vit un sourire tendre s’étirer sur le visage des deux femmes, ce qui le rassura dans une certaine mesure. Elles ne réagiraient pas de cette façon si son frère était en danger.

\- Nous sommes séparés en ce moment, expliqua doucement la brune. Je suppose qu’il doit être quelque part sur Grand Line en train de faire l’idiot, à l’heure qu’il est. En tout cas il va très bien, tu n’as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté !

Ace ne répondit rien à cela, mais sa frustration augmenta bien malgré lui. Si Luffy allait bien, pourquoi son équipage était ici à ses côtés et pas lui... ? Ça n’avait pas de sens... À moins que son frère ne tienne plus autant à lui qu’avant et qu’il avait préféré laisser la tâche ingrate de s’occuper de lui à ses amis... ?

Il se pinça les lèvres comme pour chasser ses idées noires.

\- Combien de temps est passé depuis Marineford ? Demanda-t-il de la même voix ferme. Et ne mentez pas : je sais que j’suis pas le type le plus brillant qui soit, mais faut être aveugle pour pas voir que vous avez beaucoup trop changé, tous les deux.

Nami et Usopp échangèrent un regard désolé, avant de se tourner vers Robin. Elle avisa longuement le jeune homme en silence, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse. Mais cela tarda un peu trop pour l’impulsif commandant qui explosa.

\- Répondez-moi !! Plus vous me ferez poireauter et plus ça va m’énerver !!

\- La bataille de Marineford s’est terminée il y a quatre ans, maintenant, annonça froidement la voix de Trafalgar Law derrière lui.

Ace écarquilla de nouveau les yeux tout en basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder l’homme qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le renne et plusieurs personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas sur ses talons.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’il avait bien entendu et qu’ils attendaient tous sa réaction.

... Quatre ans.

C’était impossible.

\- Mais... Comment...

\- Tu es mort ce jour-là, Portgas-ya. Le coup d’Akainu t’as tué. Et nous, nous venons tout juste de réaliser le miracle de te ramener des tréfonds de l’enfer.

... Mort.

Il était mort.

Ce jour-là, après s’être effondré dans les bras de Luffy...

Oui, tout était si logique, vu de cette manière. Personne n’aurait pu survivre au coup de ce chien d’Akainu. Il avait clairement senti ses organes fondre et éclater, il s’était senti partir dans l’inconscience à une vitesse complétement folle...

Il se rappelait vaguement qu’il avait éprouvé le désir de faire ses adieux à son petit frère, parce qu’il savait que sa fin était venue. Et il savait aussi que cela l’avait presque soulagé : vivre libre et mourir tout aussi librement en sauvant la personne qu’il aimait le plus dans ce foutu monde...

Ce sentiment d’apaisement qui l’avait habité... Jamais il ne s’était senti autant en paix avec lui-même qu’à ce moment-là.

Et cela avait abouti à sa mort pure et simple...

\- Ace, ça va aller... ? Lui demanda doucement Chopper, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Il reprit brutalement conscience du monde autour de lui, des paires d’yeux inquiets qui le fixaient, de l’oreiller que le renne avait probablement glissé sous sa tête sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte et des mains du foutu chirurgien qui se promenaient de nouveau sur son corps, vérifiant vraisemblablement sa blessure...

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour les fuir, fixant un point invisible du bastingage un peu plus loin. Il remarqua distraitement un homme qui tentait de se planquer derrière le mur mais n’y prêta aucune attention, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle qu’il s’efforçait d’avaler.

Il était mort. Pendant quatre putains d’années.

\- ... C’est pour ça que Luffy n’est pas là, réalisa-t-il dans un murmure. Il n’est pas au courant, pas vrai... ?

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit Robin. Te ramener n’a pas été simple et nous n’étions pas du tout certains de notre réussite, nous avons donc juger plus sage de faire cela dans son dos... Ce n’est peut-être pas ce qu’il y a de plus correct, mais nous lui aurions ainsi évité une cruelle déception en cas d’échec.

Il apposa ses paumes contre ses yeux fermement, prenant de grandes bouffées d’air comme pour essayer de se calmer.

\- ... Il croit que je suis mort... Depuis quatre ans... ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, comprenant bien que c’était une question rhétorique.

Et il n’osait imaginer dans quel état d’esprit avait pu se trouver son petit frère pendant toutes ces années...

_« Je préfère avoir mal que d’être seul ! »_

Heureusement, Luffy n’avait sûrement pas été si seul que ça durant ces quatre longues années. Mais il connaissait son petit frère par cœur. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être indispensable à ses yeux, qu’il soit loin de lui ou juste à ses côtés. Il savait que derrière le sourire de fierté de Luffy lorsqu’il avait pris la mer le jour de ses dix-sept ans se cachait en réalité une réelle tristesse.

Ace le savait, car ça a avait été la même chose pour lui. Le jour de son départ, son cœur était empli de joie à l’idée de prendre enfin la mer et de quitter son île beaucoup trop petite pour lui pour partir à la conquête du monde ; mais il était également serré à l’idée de se séparer de son cher petit frère. Luffy qui ne l’avait pas quitté d’une semelle sept longues années durant. Luffy qui était encore si jeune, si inexpérimenté et surtout si idiot. Luffy qui n’avait eu de cesse d’occuper ses pensées durant leur trois longues années de séparation.

Et lorsqu’il l’avait enfin retrouvé à Alabasta, il l’avait quitté avec cette même étrange dualité qui lui étreignait le cœur, ces mêmes deux sentiments contradictoires de tristesse et de soulagement. Tristesse à l’idée de se séparer, mais soulagement de constater qu’il vivait son rêve au mieux. Et avec l’arrivée en grande pompe de Barbe Blanche dans sa vie, Ace ne pouvait définitivement pas rejoindre son frère. Non, il fallait qu’il le laisse vivre ses aventures avec ses propres compagnons, réaliser sa propre route, le retrouver au sommet... Alors il s’en était allé pour repartir sur la trace de Teach, le cœur aussi lourd que léger, aussi heureux que chagriné.

Et le sentiment de déception qui lui avait bouffé les entrailles lorsqu’il avait vu Luffy débarquer à Marineford ce jour-là lui revient subitement en mémoire.

Il avait refusé que Luffy ne meure à sa place, à ce moment-là, face à Akainu. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, presque par réflexe. Est-ce que ça avait valu le coup... ? Totalement. Luffy avait survécu et il avait continué son aventure, se faisant de nouveaux compagnons au passage et profitant toujours plus de la merveilleuse liberté de naviguer là où le mènerait son navire. Et c’était tout ce qu’Ace désirait, au final. Il n’aurait jamais supporté de perdre son petit-frère par sa faute... Et surtout pas après Sabo...

Il avait apparemment déjà perdu son père par sa seule idiotie...

Il déglutit en essayant de chasser cette pensée. Ce n’était pas le moment d’y repenser. Il avait plutôt envie de savoir ce qu’était devenu Luffy depuis tout ce temps. Lui et son équipage étaient-ils passés dans le Nouveau Monde ? Qui avaient-ils croisés, là-bas ? S’étaient-ils heurtés à des Yonkô ? Et d’ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu’un avait repris la place de Barbe Blanche pour veiller sur son territoire, suite à sa disparition... ?

\- Ace, si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu as des questions... Proposa Robin qui était toujours agenouillée à ses côtés.

\- Oui, j’ai des questions, lui répondit-il résolument. Qu’est devenue la flotte de Barbe Blanche, après la guerre ?

\- Marco a récupéré le commandement de la flotte et ils ont lancé un assaut sur l’équipage de Teach pour se venger... Mais ils ont essuyé une cuisante défaite, apparemment. Ils ont été portés disparus un bon moment, suite à cela... Certains d’entre eux sont ensuite venus nous prêter main forte lors de nos propres affrontements, en particulier lorsque nous nous sommes nous-même heurtés à Teach...

Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et Ace comprit immédiatement la fin de sa phrase à travers le regard sombre qu’envoyaient les iris turquoise.

... Marco, Izo, Jozu, Vista... Morts ou disparus...

Que restait-il donc de sa famille, aujourd’hui ? Des simples compagnons disséminés ici et là à travers le monde ? Il aurait à les retrouver. Peut-être pas pour faire renaître de ses cendres l’équipage -à quoi bon sans leur incroyable et légendaire capitaine-, mais au moins pour récupérer un semblant de son passé... Un semblant d’équilibre, un semblant de famille...

Il soupira de nouveau en fixant le ciel : il avait l’impression de s’enfoncer un peu plus en plein cauchemar.

\- Et si nous passions un peu aux bonnes nouvelles, Ace ? Lui demanda doucement Robin avec un sourire.

\- Ah parce qu’il y en a des bonnes... ? Soupira-t-il de nouveau sans conviction.

\- Bien sûr ! S’exclama d’un seul coup Usopp. Luffy a fait un tas de trucs incroyables, ‘faut qu’on te raconte !

L’excitation soudaine du brun et l’éclat pétillant de ses yeux redonnèrent légèrement le sourire à l’ancien commandant. Il se laissa donc porter par les explications enjouées des cinq chapeaux de paille présents qui lui racontèrent leurs aventures.

Ace apprit donc que son petit Luffy avait mis à mal Doflamingo, Big Mom et Kaidô. Qu’il avait sauvé l’Ïle des Hommes-Poissons, Dressrosa et Wano. Qu’il avait fait alliance avec bon nombre de grands noms et qu’il était à présent carrément à la tête d’une flotte entière, lui aussi. Il apprit également avec stupeur qu’il avait abattu le Gouvernement Mondial. Qu’il avait défié et vaincu Teach et Akainu.

Qu’il avait trouvé le One Piece et était devenu le Roi des pirates.

Rien que ça.

Lorsqu’Usopp termina son récit pour partir dans des anecdotes amusantes avec Brook et Chopper, Ace demeura silencieux, les pensées à des années lumières du sous-marin.

Luffy était-il devenu si puissant que ça... ?

Certainement plus que lui, en tout cas. Pour avoir réussi à vaincre deux yonkôs alors que lui n’avait même pas réussi à en prendre un par surprise. Après avoir vaincu Teach doté de trois fruits de démons alors que cet enfoiré l’avait battu avec un seul.

Après l’avoir vengé d’Akainu.

Après vengé Sabo.

Après avoir réalisé leur rêve...

... Merde.

Quatre ans, c’était beaucoup, beaucoup trop long...

.

Dès le lendemain, il pouvait déjà se déplacer bien plus aisément. La guérison semblait être en bonne voie selon Law, d’après ce qu’il avait compris. Il ne restait surtout plus qu’à surveiller s’il ne faisait pas un rejet tardif. Car oui, en plus de devoir supporter la trace de la faucheuse sur son corps, il devait aussi avancer avec la pensée glauque qu’une partie de ses organes appartenaient auparavant à une autre personne.

À plusieurs autres personnes, peut-être même.

Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas réprimé un haut le cœur lorsque Chopper lui avait donné cette information. Tant de choses à encaisser en aussi peu de temps, même pour lui cela commençait à devenir compliqué. Et il n’avait qu’une hâte désormais : retrouver Luffy. Il était la seule chose tangible à laquelle il avait envie - _besoin_ \- de se raccrocher pour le moment.

Il s’était octroyé un moment de calme dans la matinée, après avoir dû subir les trop nombreux tests et examens des deux médecins, et également le changement des pansements. Et il avait encore plus eu besoin d’un grand bol d’air frais après avoir vu l’énorme cicatrice circulaire qui lui barrait à présent l’abdomen. D’autant plus que cette saloperie avait ruiné son tatouage de l’emblème de Barbe Blanche dans son dos. Et ça plus qu’autre chose, il l’avait vraiment en travers de la gorge.

Il s’était accoudé au bastingage du sous-marin pour observer le magnifique nouveau bateau de son frère avec cette proue en tête de lion qui semblait bien trop heureuse pour être honnête, ainsi que les hautes falaises visibles de Shiroyama. Évidemment qu’il avait reconnu la terre natale de son père, et lorsque les chapeaux de paille lui avaient expliqué qu’il avait été enterré ici après Marineford, aux côtés de Barbe Blanche et de Marco, il avait eu du mal à contenir de nouvelles larmes.

Il avait l’impression qu’on lui avait arraché une partie de sa vie. La douleur de toutes ces nouvelles était encore plus lancinante que ses chairs qui le tiraillaient toujours, et d’autant plus lorsqu’il voyait les regards plein d’espoir que les compagnons de son frère lui envoyaient sans cesse.

Qu’attendaient-il de lui, au juste ? Retrouver Luffy était une chose des plus évidentes, mais après cela, qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? À ses dix-sept ans, il avait pris la mer pour être totalement libre et pour arriver au sommet. Ses projets avaient légèrement été mis à mal par la proposition incongrue que Barbe Blanche lui avait faite après leur rencontre, mais qu’importait : il avait alors trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre. Il avait trouvé la famille qui lui avait toujours cruellement manqué et qui l’entraînait toujours un peu plus vers le haut et il était peut-être encore plus libre que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer durant son enfance.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Il était censé continuer à avancer sans sa famille sans se poser de question ? Alors qu’il était lui-même en partie responsable de leur disparition... ?

C’était trop pour lui. Et il remercia le ciel de lui avoir laissé son petit frère qu’il languissait de retrouver. Car à son contact, peut-être qu’il trouverait une nouvelle voie... Un nouveau souffle...

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna à peine pour jeter un œil à l’inconnu : habillé tout de bleu, le visage dissimulé par des lunettes de soleil et une gavroche verte ridicule qui ne laissait pas voir ses cheveux. Et Ace fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce détail, car il était persuadé d’avoir vu un des Hearts porter ces deux mêmes attributs un peu plus tôt.

\- Ouais... Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Tu sembles soucieux.

L’homme s’accouda non loin de lui à son tour pour observer un point devant lui avec un sourire étrangement satisfait et Ace le trouva encore plus suspicieux.

\- ... Pourquoi tu ne portes pas le même uniforme moche que les autres ?

\- Parce que je ne fais pas partie de l’équipage, lui répondit-il en riant légèrement.

\- ... T’es qui, alo-

\- Apparemment, tu as appris beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles d’un coup. Tu tiens le choc ?

Ace se braqua un peu à cette question. L’homme ne dégageait pas la moindre animosité et il y avait une légère inquiétude dans sa voix, mais cela le rendait encore plus louche. Pourquoi un illustre inconnu qui, visiblement, cherchait à masquer son identité se ferait du souci pour lui... ?

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Robin en compagnie de cette supernova aux cheveux roses qui discutaient tout en leur jetant des coups d’œil intéressés. Donc, cette discussion était apparemment prévue...

\- Un problème ? Insista l’autre en suivant son regard.

\- Nan. Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment je vais ?

\- ... Car je ne suis pas certain que j’aurais pu encaisser moi-même tout ce que tu as encaissé depuis hier. Et tu as tout mon respect pour ça, Portgas D. Ace.

Il l’observa de nouveau longuement du coin de l’œil avant de soupirer.

\- J’ai pas trop le choix d’encaisser, de toute façon. Maintenant j’ai surtout hâte de retrouver mon petit frère... Je pense que ça ira déjà mieux, quand il sera là... J’me sentirai sûrement un peu moins paumé...

\- ... Je n’en doute pas. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu’il sera fou de joie lorsque vous vous reverrez.

\- ... Tu le connais ?

\- Oui ! Rit-il. Luffy est... Un bon ami à moi. Un ami de longue date.

Ace plissa un peu plus le nez. Luffy n’avait pas « d’ami de longue date », il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les amis de son frère étaient aussi ses amis, et ceux-ci pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main. Or, il donnerait la sienne à couper que ce type n’était pas Makino ou un bandit des montagnes.

\- Il a changé tu sais... Continua l’étrange inconnu. Il reste toujours Luffy au fond, mais ses aventures et les combats qu’il a menés l’ont fait beaucoup évoluer. Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de le revoir depuis qu’il est devenu Roi des pirates, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant qu’il doit avoir encore plus mûri que la dernière fois que je ne l’ai vu, du coup. Il mérite son titre et sa liberté, amplement.

... Sa liberté... ?

Peu de personne savait que ce que lui et Luffy souhaitaient réellement en devenant roi des pirates, c’était de devenir des hommes libres. La phrase de cet homme l’interpela alors d’autant plus.

\- J’ai hâte de vous voir réunis, tous les deux, continua-t-il en fixant l’horizon, apparemment à des lieux de l’état d’esprit du brun. Tu aurais déjà vu sa tête lorsque l’on s’est retrouvé, lui et moi... ! Je n’ose même pas imaginer celle qu’il fera lorsqu’il te reverra à ton tour... !

\- ... T’es qui ?

\- Hm ?

L’homme se tourna complétement vers lui pour lui envoyer un sourire bienveillant, mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Ace en profita pour détailler un peu plus cet ensemble bleu qui lui parlait vaguement, ainsi que ce foulard blanc pompeux accroché autour de son cou. Il finit également par remarquer une grosse cicatrice sous les lunettes de soleil et il était bien placé pour reconnaître une brûlure lorsqu’il en voyait une.

\- ... T’es qui ? Répéta-t-il sans aucune douceur.

\- ... Tu n’as vraiment pas changé, c’est fou.

Le sourire se fit ému et l’homme prit son temps pour ôter sa casquette qui laissa retomber un amas de cheveux blonds comme les blés et encore plus ondulés que les siens.

\- J’aurais aimé parler un peu plus avec toi de cette manière... Mais j’aurais aussi dû me douter que tu trouverais ça vite louche.

Puis il ôta les lunettes de soleil. Et Ace eut un moment de brève hésitation avant que son cerveau n’accepte l’information qui lui parvenait tel un coup de poing.

Car même avec quinze années de plus au compteur, sans nul doute que l’homme qu’il avait en face de lui était cet ami qui avait un jour décidé de prendre la mer avant eux.

Cet ami que Ace avait tant aimé mais également tant haï pour l’avoir abandonné.

Cet ami qui fut surtout son premier, bien avant Luffy...

\- ... S... Sabo... ?!

\- Salut, frangin.

Quelques autres secondes hébétées plus tard, il lui tombait dans les bras, s’accrochant férocement à ses vêtements pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient un point invisible, alors que ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Robin lui avait promis des bonnes nouvelles, nul doute que celle-ci en était une merveilleuse. Sabo, bordel. Il tenait Sabo dans ses bras.

Il s’arracha de sa prise pour le regarder dans les yeux : ces yeux bleu nuit pétillants qu’il reconnaissait entre mille.

\- ... Comment c’est putain de possible ?!

\- Tu y crois si je te dis que j’ai survécu à l’attaque du Tenryûbito et que j’y ai simplement perdu la mémoire... ?

Ace le regarda longuement sans réagir, avant de finalement exploser de rire. Et il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que son frère le suive à son tour. Cette expression de joie lui coûta une quinte de toux assez violente et un aller-simple de ses fesses sur le sol, mais ça en valait la peine : pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rouvert les yeux, il se sentait à peu près vivant.

Il releva les yeux vers Sabo après avoir retrouvé un semblant de respiration normale : il allait avoir du mal à s’en remettre de celle-là, vraiment. Et pourtant, c’était la seule véritable bonne nouvelle parmi la montagne qu’il s’était mangé depuis la veille.

Sabo était vivant. _Il_ était vivant. Et Luffy était devenu le Roi des pirates.

La team ASL était de retour de ses cendres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et coucou vous <3
> 
> Je ne devrai peut-être pas le dire, mais ce chapitre a été celui du sang et des larmes. D’où le fait qu’il soit légèrement plus court, milles excuses. Mais je suppose que, comme moi, vous avez très TRES envie d’arriver rapidement aux autres retrouvailles... !
> 
> Parce qu’elles étaient déjà bien cutes ces retrouvailles-là sjfhsdklfsdbj *voudrait que ça soit canon. Mais en fait non. hfskdhjf*
> 
> Alors j’vous dis à très vite pour la suite !!


	36. Cette partie de lui

.

Nami avait du mal à faire abstraction des deux paires d’yeux vicieux qui l’observaient à intervalle régulier, alors qu’elle prenait son bain de soleil journalier sur la pelouse du Sunny. Les deux idiots s’étaient accoudés au bastingage un peu plus loin et se chuchotaient elle ne savait quoi entre eux depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu’ils complotaient, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même.

\- Hey les deux faux Monkey ! Arrêtez ça où je vous montre pourquoi Luffy a si peur de moi !!

Ils ricanèrent comme des abrutis à cette phrase et elle ne se demanda pas plus longtemps d’où venait le je-m’en-foutisme de son capitaine. Quelle idée aussi de laisser deux sales gosses inconscients de dix ans s’occuper d’un autre sale gosse encore plus inconscient qui n’en avait que sept... Robin lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de son passage à Dawn, et Nami s’était retrouvée à avoir grandement envie d’aller dire deux mots à cette Dadan et à Garp si elle les croisait. Histoire de leur faire regretter d’avoir laissé ces deux abrutis gérer « l’éducation » du taré suicidaire et irresponsable qui lui servait de son capitaine à leur place.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous avez après moi, au juste ?! Insista-t-elle.

\- Oh, rien rien ! S’empressa de lui répondre Sabo d’un air presque gêné, alors qu’Ace souriait de toutes ses dents à ses côtés en continuant de la fixer.

\- ... Tu devrais pas être dans le Polar Tang à agoniser, toi ? Lui cracha-t-elle pour essayer de lui faire ravaler son air narquois.

\- Trafalgar et Chopper m’ont laissé quartier libre tant que je m’éloigne pas trop. Et en plus, c’est toi qui m’a proposé de venir visiter votre bateau, t’as déjà oublié ?

\- Je t’ai pas demandé d’y planter ta tente non plus. Et comment tu peux être déjà debout et en état de faire chier ton monde, de toute façon ? J’vous jure, ‘sont pas humains ces crétins...

La fin de sa phrase ne fut que marmonnement, mais cela suffit pour faire rire de nouveau le brun. Regrettait-elle son trésor sacrifié pour cet énergumène... ? Bon, peut-être pas non plus. Par contre, elle ne dirait possiblement pas la même chose s’il se liguait contre elle avec Luffy lorsqu’ils le retrouveraient d’ici quelques jours.

Et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire malgré elle, alors que les deux idiots repartaient dans leurs messes-basses.

Elle avait hâte de voir le visage de son capitaine lorsqu’il retrouverait son frère. Mais au-delà de ça, plusieurs questions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : comme l’avait si utilement relevé Bonney, est-ce qu’Ace allait rester avec eux ? Et si c’était le cas, que ferait Luffy par rapport à ses sentiments... ?

En fait, avoir le concerné juste sous son nez apportait une dimension encore plus étrange à toute cette histoire. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps le sous-entendu que relevait la soudaine nécessité de Robin et Law de le ramener à la vie. De toute façon, elle était même idiote de ne pas avoir pensé à Ace plus tôt, au lieu de se focaliser sur Shanks le Roux, à l’époque où Luffy lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était amoureux. Après tout, Ace et lui n’étaient pas frères de sang.

Et après tout, est-ce que ce genre de chose arrêtait vraiment son capitaine... ?

Bien évidemment que non. Mais qu’en était-il d’Ace ? Si un jour Luffy devait lui révéler l’ampleur de ses sentiments, comment réagirait-il ? Elle avait du mal à ne pas imaginer le pire. Car elle-même se mettait à la place de l’ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche : si Nojiko venait un jour la voir pour lui annoncer qu’elle était folle amoureuse d’elle, certainement qu’elle en ferait une syncope.

Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par ledit commandant qui avançait à présent vers elle d’une démarche féline, son éternel air fripon floqué au visage. C’était quoi, ça ? Il voulait lui faire exploser les ov... La tuer ou quoi ?!

\- Dis-moi, Nami... J’me pose une question depuis un moment...

\- Quand tu dis un moment, tu parles de ces derniers jours ou de ces quatre dernières années ?

\- ... La ferme.

Son propre sourire s’étira. Il voulait jouer ? Qu’il vienne, elle l’attendait de pied ferme. Ce n’était pas un clone de Luffy avec dix centimètres et quatre tâches de rousseurs en plus qui allait lui faire peur.

\- T’es cruelle quand même, ajouta Ace en perdant un peu de sa contenance. Tu me laisses même pas le temps de m’en remettre que direct tu me vannes là-dessus ?

\- Vous n’avez qu’à pas vous foutre de moi avec l’autre idiot.

Le dénommé autre idiot écarquilla les yeux et déglutit en fuyant son regard. Lui au moins savait à qui il avait affaire.

\- D’accord, d’accord... Ricana le brun en levant les mains en signe de réédition. On se moquait pas de toi, on se demandait juste un truc d’une importance capitale !

\- ... Qui est ? Risqua-t-elle de demander en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelqu’un en vue, en ce moment ? Un prince charmant qui t’attend sur une île quelconque du Nouveau Monde, peut-être ?

Le sourire carnassier d’Ace la décomposa peut-être encore plus que son incroyable question. Il lui faisait quoi, là ?! Ce n’était quand même pas... Pour lui-même qu’il demandait ça, n’est-ce pas ?! Bon sang, elle pria tous les dieux qu’elle connaissait pour ne pas qu’il pose cette question pour lui !

\- P-pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?!

\- Simple curiosité ! Une aussi belle fille que toi doit avoir pas mal de prétendants à ses pieds, non ?

Son attitude presque enjôleuse lui rappela pourquoi elle l’avait trouvé si charmant lorsqu’il s’était incrusté avec eux à Alabasta : Ace était tout de même indéniablement sexy, ce salaud. Que ça soit son physique pur, son comportement, son regard... Tout en lui suintait l’appel au vice quand il s’y mettait.

Bon sang qu’elle comprenait son capitaine à cet instant. Ils faisaient un sacré trio de canons, les trois enfoirés de frères.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée, Ace, claqua-t-elle du ton le plus sec et hautain qu’elle puisse sortir dans son état, alors qu’elle refermait les yeux pour reprendre son bronzage.

\- ... Mais, j’ai rien dit...

Elle rouvrit rapidement un œil pour constater qu’il s’était retourné vers Sabo pour lui envoyer une série de gestes incompréhensibles. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, méfiante, mais la voix de Robin interrompit leur manège.

\- Ace, te voilà.

Il fit face à l’archéologue qui avançait vers lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nami ne l’avait pas beaucoup vu ce matin, maintenant qu’elle y pensait.

\- Nous venons de faire un point entre nous et il apparaît que nous sommes bientôt sur le départ : il n’y a plus vraiment de raison pour nous de rester ici. Nous allons donc lever l’ancre pour Laugh Tale dans la journée, ou demain au plus tard, en fonction des affaires que chacun aura à régler avant.

Elle pivota ensuite dans sa direction.

\- Cela te convient-il, chère navigatrice ?

\- Pas de problème, je suis prête à partir quand vous voulez. Mais ça va aller pour cet abruti ? Je croyais que Law voulait garder un œil sur lui encore quelque temps au cas où son corps nous ferait un rejet ou quoi...

\- Après réflexion, les Hearts vont finalement nous suivre à Laugh Tale. Mais autant que nous en parlions tous ensemble, non ? Je suis venue vous chercher pour ça. Law nous attend sur la plage avec le Nécromancien.

Ace fut parcouru d’un léger frisson à ce nom : ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé trois jours auparavant, Sabo avait pris grand soin de lui toucher deux mots à propos du personnage à qui il devait apparemment sa renaissance. Il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de le rencontrer puisque l’homme était resté terré sur son navire qui mouillait également dans la crique depuis son réveil. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il avait envie de faire sa connaissance, à ce sale type qui se faisait du beurre sur le chagrin des autres.

Cet enfoiré qui avait volé le chapeau de son petit frère...

C’était donc légèrement tendu et sur la défensive qu’il suivit Robin aux côtés de Nami et Sabo sur la plage. Ils aperçurent rapidement Trafalgar affublé de son second l’ours polaire, en grande conversation avec deux autres personnages.

Et le plus grand de ces deux personnages attira immédiatement l’attention d’Ace.

Parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qui, merde.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu’au moment où ils s’arrêtèrent enfin à leur hauteur, malgré Sabo qui lui mit un petit coup de coude comme pour lui demander ce qu’il pouvait bien lui arriver.

\- Ah, Portgas-ya, lâcha Trafalgar en les voyant arriver. Tu tombes bien, il voulait apparemment te voir avant de partir.

Mais il ne l’écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupé à fixer intensément les iris lilas qui lui rendaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé son observation détaillée.

\- Donc, nous sommes bien d’accord ? Continua Trafalgar. Si je sens le moindre coup fourré ou qu’il nous claque entre les pattes sans aucune raison dès que vous vous serez tiré, je viens moi-même arracher le chapeau de paille de Mugiwara-ya des mains de votre cadavre. C’est bien clair ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Répondit vaguement le Nécromancien sans même lui octroyer un regard, bien trop occupé à répondre à celui d’Ace. Bonjour, Portgas D. Ace... C’est un plaisir de te voir en chair et en os.

Et le concerné n’eut pas vraiment la réaction qu’on attendait de lui.

\- Ah, oui ! Euh, r-ravi de vous rencontrer...

Sabo regarda, abasourdi, son frère s’incliner vers le Nécromancien en signe de respect. Il était raide comme un piquet et surtout dans un état d’affolement étrange. Tel un gamin bien trop intimidé de se retrouver devant un adulte qu’il admirait.

Et le sourire du Nécromancien redoubla.

\- Je sais que Trafalgar D. Water Law et le jeune médecin de Monkey D. Luffy prendront bien soin de toi. J’espère néanmoins de toute mon âme qu’il ne t’arrivera rien de fâcheux...

\- Je-je ferai tout pour que ça n’arrive pas ! S’empressa de répondre Ace qui était toujours aussi raide et regardait son vis-à-vis avec des yeux beaucoup trop grands ouverts.

\- Je n’en doute pas. En attendant, je prendrai moi-même grand soin du chapeau de ton frère... Je compte d’ailleurs sur toi pour le lui dire : que son trésor est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Oui ! Je lui dirai, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- ACE !!

La main rageuse de Sabo lui déboita pratiquement l’épaule pour le tourner vers lui et il tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage enragé de son frère.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! Il est en train de parler du chapeau de Luffy et tu te contentes de lui répondre « oui Monsieur » ?!

\- Hey, lâche-moi Sabo ! Répliqua-t-il en s’arrachant hargneusement de sa poigne. Et toi, qu’est-ce qui t’prend ?!

\- Allons allons, Ace... Susurra le Nécromancien sans se départir de son sourire. Sabo ne peut pas comprendre, ne vous disputez pas pour si peu alors que vous venez juste de vous retrouver...

\- Vous, arrêtez de lui parler comme ça !! S’écria Sabo, hors de lui.

\- Il lui parle comme il le souhaite, intervint calmement Len derrière l’homme, sans pour autant bouger d’un cil. Il lui appartient, je vous rappelle.

\- LA FERME, MON FRÈRE N’APPARTIENT À PERSONNE !!

\- Sabo !!

Robin le tira en arrière pour l’éloigner du groupe et tenter de le calmer, alors que Law et Nami zieutaient Ace qui fusillait son frère du regard.

\- ... C’est donc ça, le pouvoir de votre fruit... Murmura le chirurgien de la mort.

Un sourire aussi arrogant que fier lui répondit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Trafalgar D. Water Law : votre contrat atteste du rachat de l’âme de Portgas D. Ace. Jamais je ne lui donnerai le moindre ordre, il est libre.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le concerné.

\- N’est-ce pas, Ace ?

Ce dernier acquiesça avec entrain et Nami ne put s’empêcher de lâcher une grimace écœurée devant ce spectacle effarant.

\- Fais attention à toi Ace, nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour...

Sur ces mots, le Nécromancien posa une main douce sur l’épaule du brun, qui sembla apprécier le contact puisqu’il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Cela ne dura néanmoins qu’un court instant : l’homme finit par se détourner après avoir envoyé un signe de tête respectueux et global à Law, Nami, Robin et Sabo -qui s’appliquait de son côté à lui envoyer toute sa haine à travers ses yeux bleus-, et partit tranquillement en direction de son navire à la suite de Len.

\- Si je revois ce type un jour, je promets de lui arracher les yeux.

Ace fusilla son frère du regard, ce qui fit un peu plus serrer les dents au révolutionnaire.

\- Hey, Ace... Qu’est-ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ce type, au juste ? Tenta Nami en s’approchant doucement de lui, s’attirant au passage l’attention complète de Law et Robin.

\- Hm ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut t’faire ?! Grogna-t-il, clairement sur la défensive.

\- ... C’est... De la simple curiosité ? Tente-t-elle pour faire écho à ses propres paroles d’un peu plus tôt.

Le brun loucha sur elle quelques longues secondes, les sourcils froncés et les muscles tendus à l’extrême. Elle déglutit, se demandant à quel point le Nécromancien avait un impact sur la personnalité du jeune homme.

Mais ledit jeune homme éclata finalement de rire juste sous son nez.

\- Hahahaha, pas mal comme pirouette ça, Nami !

Il lui tapota l’épaule d’un geste affectueux avant de s’éloigner sans ajouter un mot de plus. Robin et Law se concertèrent silencieusement du regard alors que la rousse allait à la rencontre de Sabo.

\- Ça va aller... On ne laissera pas ce type s’approcher de nouveau de lui, je te le garantie.

Le révolutionnaire poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme, tentant apparemment de reprendre son calme.

\- Merci, Nami... Son pouvoir est effrayant... On dirait qu’il peut faire ce qu’il veut de lui...

\- Ça a l’air d’être le cas, effectivement, renchérit le chirurgien de la mort. Mais bon. Il part et nous avons eu ce que nous voulions. Portgas-ya récupère aussi bien que je ne l’espérais, je suppose donc que malgré ce détail agaçant, on peut considérer que notre mission est une complète réussite...

\- C’est donc redevenu une « mission » à tes yeux, Law ? S’amusa Robin avec un sourire.

\- ... Tu m’as compris... Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il s’éloigna de leur groupe pour se rendre vers le Polar Tang, tandis que Nami frottait affectueusement le bras de Sabo qui observait pensivement Ace s’approcher de la mer d’un pas lent, pile entre le sous-marin et le Thousand Sunny.

\- On rentre à Laugh Tale, du coup ? Demanda-t-elle à l’archéologue.

\- Je suppose ? À moins que l’un de vous deux ayez encore quelque chose à faire ici ? S’enquit-elle en regardant Sabo.

\- Oui... Il faut juste qu’on fasse un petit truc, avant de lever l’ancre... Mais...

Il s’arrêta net dans sa réponse et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant Ace rentrer aussi lentement que déterminé dans la mer.

Le brun enchaîna des pas traînants l’un après l’autre en fixant le liquide s’échouer par vagues mollassonnes sur ses jambes. Il s’y enfonça de plus en plus, le niveau arrivant très vite à ses hanches.

Sabo déglutit bruyamment. Les deux femmes l’avisèrent d’un air penaud alors qu’une bouffée d’anxiété montait violemment en lui : il redoutait tellement ce moment. Il le redoutait depuis le réveil de son frère, telle une petite épine bien cachée quelque part au fond de ses entrailles et qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu’il allait devoir y passer, quoi qu’il arrive.

Le moment où il allait devoir lui dire qu’il lui avait volé une partie de lui-même.

La mer finit par atteindre la taille du brun et il s’arrêta un cours instant, avant de se laisser tomber pour s’immerger totalement. Chopper allait certainement être furieux et la douleur que lui apporta l’eau salée sur sa blessure ne lui fit que confirmer que c’était une idée complètement stupide. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Et il ne sut pas vraiment s’il était heureux de pouvoir barboter de nouveau dans l’eau librement sans se sentir comme une serpillère malmenée, ou surtout abattu de constater qu’il y avait encore une partie de lui qui lui avait été enlevée.

Évidemment, qu’il n’avait plus le Mera mera no mi. C’était certain. Et il avait reculé le plus possible le moment où il le vérifierait pour de bon depuis son réveil.

Il sortit la tête de l’eau et se mit à tousser à s’en arracher la gorge : ses poumons n’étaient toujours pas au meilleur de leur forme. Ce n’était pas maintenant qu’il allait pouvoir se faire quelques séances de plongée sous-marine.

Il se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos pour constater que Sabo était venu le rejoindre, le regardant avec un air de chien battu qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- ... Bah alors, gueule d’ange ? Fais pas cette tronche. Au moins j’risquerai plus de crever comme un abruti à la première tempête en passant par-dessus bord... !

Il reçut tout de même un petit sourire en réponse.

\- Ça... Ça ne t’ennuie pas trop ?

Le brun fit demi-tour pour remonter doucement les flots, serrant les dents sous la douleur de son abdomen.

\- ... Si. Mais bon. Ça va avec le reste, je suppose. Tout est une éternelle question de demi-mesure depuis que j’me suis réveillé... J’suis plus à ça près.

\- De demi-mesure ?

\- Ouais : j’enchaîne les nouvelles merdiques tout en me disant que j’ai pas à me plaindre, puisque j’suis là, bien en vie.

Il fixa les petites vagues qui lui caressaient les jambes avant d’offrir un sourire en coin à son frère.

\- Tout ce que j’espère, c’est que c’est pas une sale tête de con qui a récupéré le Mera mera no mi...

Le regard de Sabo se fit encore plus intense alors qu’il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il prit son temps pour sortir complétement des flots et remarqua au passage que le blond avait pris grand soin de s’arrêter à la limite nette du niveau de la mer.

Et il ne connaissait que trop bien ce réflexe.

Il releva lentement les yeux pour affronter le regard bleu marine qui le fixait toujours de cet air alarmé, hésitant, même.

\- ... Sabo ?

Le révolutionnaire finit par baisser les yeux à son tour comme pour le fuir. Il inspira lentement et leva la main devant lui. L’instant d’après, ladite main s’embrasa.

... Ah.

Forcément.

Ace fixa le feu en silence, les sourcils légèrement froncés : ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Sabo avait certainement mangé le fruit en toute connaissance de cause.

C’était l’un des logia les plus puissants qu’il soit, après tout. Peut-être l’avait-il fait justement pour éviter qu’il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains... ?

Il regarda son frère longuement, sans un mot. Et ce dernier semblait se décomposer un peu plus à chaque seconde silencieuse qui passait.

Il finit par craquer le premier, sans grand étonnement.

\- Ace... Je... Je suis...

Le brun se renfrogna immédiatement et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son balbutiement.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’essaies de dire, crétin ? Que t’es désolé d’avoir donné un maître hyper badass à ce fruit qui le mérite totalement ?

Le blond écarquilla des yeux à cette phrase.

\- ... Crétin va, rajouta encore Ace avec un petit sourire en coin. Foutue enclume. Tu vaux pas mieux que cet idiot de Luffy, maintenant. J’devrais te balancer dans la flotte toi aussi, tiens.

Et Sabo éclata de rire à cela. C’était clairement un rire aussi nerveux qu’esclaffé, mais il leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

\- ... Je parie que tu ne sais même pas t’en servir correctement, l’attaqua Ace en le jaugeant du coin de l’œil d’un air de défi.

Sabo haussa un sourcil amusé à cette phrase et se tourna vers la mer pour serrer le poing.

\- ... Hikeeeeeen !!!

L’énorme brasier envoyé au loin glissa avec une force monstrueuse sur la mer, réchauffant les flots desquels s’échappèrent immédiatement une quantité de vapeur non négligeable, tandis que la puissance du coup fit dangereusement tanguer les deux bâtiments entre lesquels ils s’étaient postés, faisant s’élever les voix de Brook et Chopper qui devaient se demander ce qu’il se passait. La chaleur devint rapidement suffocante et Ace nota immédiatement la différence : il la supportait toujours plutôt bien, mais ce n’était clairement pas comme d’habitude. Il sentait très bien que ce feu n’était plus une partie de lui-même. Il sentait sa peau chauffer dangereusement et une alarme lui titillait doucement l’arrière du crâne : il avait inconsciemment peur de se brûler.

Une sensation somme tout à fait normal pour une personne lambda, mais qu’il se surprenait à avoir oublié depuis ces dernières années.

Sabo cessa sa démonstration pour se tourner vers lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Un avis ? Un commentaire ? Ace allait devoir serrer les dents pour s’exécuter sans avoir l’air de rien.

Car le soulagement de savoir que son fruit était entre de bonnes mains n’arrivait pas vraiment à couvrir le déchirement que sa perte lui faisait ressentir.

\- ... Mouais. C’est pas terrible. Tu manques d’entraînement, blondinet, finit-il par commenter d’un air railleur, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir son frère.

Et Ace sourit en écoutant ses indignations pas vraiment sérieuses sous couvert de rires amusés. Oui, il était réellement heureux que ça soit Sabo qui ait récupéré le Mera mera no mi. Son fruit du démon n’aurait pas pu mériter une meilleure personne que lui.

Même s’il aurait clairement préféré ne jamais l’avoir perdu tout court.

.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil amorçait sa descendre vers l’horizon, Sabo observait le profil rogue de son frère qui fixait intensément un point devant lui. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer sous les cheveux noirs, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral.

Car il était persuadé que si lui-même se tenait devant les tombes de son père de cœur et d’un de ses meilleurs amis, il n’en mènerait pas large non plus.

Surtout quand une troisième tombe à côté portait votre propre nom.

\- ... Tu as assisté à... L’enterrement ? Lui demanda soudainement Ace.

\- Non. J’ai retrouvé la mémoire en apprenant ta mort dans les journaux le lendemain et je n’ai pu me rendre ici qu’un long moment après.

\- ... Tu es venu seul ?

\- Je ne suis jamais venu avec Luffy, si c’est ça ta question.

\- Je vois...

Un nouveau silence s’étira et il se demanda vaguement s’il devait laisser son frère un peu seul pour lui permettre de se recueillir tranquillement.

\- Au final, vous vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu avec Luffy, depuis que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Continua pourtant le brun.

\- ... Non, c’est vrai. Les occasions ont été rares, voire inexistantes jusqu’à ce qu’on termine de détruire les Tenryûbitos et toute la gangrène du Gouvernement Mondial...

\- ... Tu devrais venir avec moi à Laugh Tale pour le voir, alors.

Sabo lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, malgré l’air renfrogné et abattu qu’arborait toujours l’ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche.

\- ... Non, Ace. Je pense que vous avez déjà besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux, avant.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d’œil presque intrigué.

\- Même si on se connait depuis plus longtemps toi et moi, notre petite année passée ensemble ne fait pas le poids face à toutes celles que tu as vécu aux côtés de Luffy. Je suis certain que ça te fera le plus grand bien de passer du temps seul avec lui à Laugh Tale pour te retrouver un peu et souffler.

Il ne lui répondit rien, retournant à sa contemplation silencieuse des trois tombes face à lui.

\- ... Je pense que sa présence te fera le plus grand bien, ajouta Sabo dans un souffle, et certainement que la tienne lui fera du bien à lui aussi...

Cette fois, Ace se tourna complétement vers son frère en fronçant des sourcils, attendant qu’il développe son insinuation.

\- Ils ne te l’ont pas dit, pas vrai ?

\- Qui ne m’a pas dit quoi ? grogna le brun.

\- Robin, Nami, Usopp, Brook et Chopper... Ils ne t’ont pas dit que Luffy n’allait pas forcément très bien, en ce moment...

C’était une affirmation plus qu’une question. Et cela le surprit bien plus qu’il ne le laissa paraître.

Luffy... Ne pas aller bien ?

L’un n’allait clairement pas avec l’autre.

\- Robin en sait beaucoup sur la question, si tu veux des explications tu devras le lui demander à elle, continua Sabo. Je sais que tu ne la connais pas, mais c’est quelqu’un de bien, tu sais ? Je suis heureux que Luffy ait une personne comme elle à ses côtés. Elle a la sagesse qu’il manque parfois à cet équipage de bras cassé, termina-t-il dans un petit rire.

Cela laissa Ace songeur de nouveau.

Ajouter l’idée que Luffy n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme à tout ce qu’il lui pesait déjà sur les épaules, c’était peut-être la goutte de trop pour lui.

Il pensait qu’il avait bien encaissé tout ça jusqu’ici, mais au final, son départ imminent seul avec les Chapeaux de paille et surtout, se retrouver ici, face à eux... Il avait l’impression que toutes les nouvelles extravagantes de ces derniers jours lui revenaient dans la figure comme un coup de poing trop puissant pour lui. Et il ne parlait même pas du flot d’émotion qui allait avec.

Il avait autant envie de hurler que de se rouler en boule au pied de ces foutues pierres tombales pour pleurer de tout son soûl.

\- ... Je te laisse un peu tranquille ? Lui proposa Sabo d’une petite voix. Je vais t’attendre à la lisière de la forêt, si tu veux.

\- ... Ouais, ça peut être pas mal...

Le blond posa une main douce sur son épaule avant de faire volte-face et de s’éloigner, laissant le rescapé de la flotte de Barbe Blanche seul face à ses deux nakamas.

... Non, nakamas était un mot trop faible pour définir ce que représentaient Marco et Barbe Blanche à ses yeux. En réalité, ils étaient son père et son frère, au moins ça. Ils les considéraient aussi proches qu’il avait pu l’être de Luffy et Sabo à l’époque. Cet équipage avait été sa seule véritable famille en dehors de ces deux-là, sa seule patrie, les seuls à l’avoir accepté à bras ouverts sans juger un seul instant ses origines.

Car Barbe Blanche le savait. Il l’avait certainement toujours su, au fond. Et il n’y avait pas vu de mal.

Et il en était allé jusqu’à donner sa propre vie pour lui.

Ace inspira un grand coup pour refouler les sanglots qui lui serraient dangereusement la gorge. Peut-être se devait-il de vivre en l’honneur de ce sacrifice, comme Luffy l’avait certainement fait en sa mémoire. Peut-être devait-il profiter à fond de cette nouvelle chance qui lui était offerte sur un plateau, malgré le fait qu’il avait toujours un doute quant à son mérite d’un tel cadeau. Peut-être devait-il continuer son rêve et partir voguer à travers cette nouvelle ère que ses deux frères avaient forgés à coups de poing. Cette ère que le sacrifice de Barbe Blanche et Marco avait probablement aidé à construire.

Mais quatre ans... C’était si long.

Et Luffy n’allait apparemment pas bien, aujourd’hui... Comment quelque chose d’aussi grotesque pouvait-il être possible ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur trouver des réponses en revoyant la tête de soleil stupide qu’était son petit frère. Et parvenir à ses côtés à trouver le moyen d’avancer dans ce monde inconnu sans trop trébucher, sans trop être tiré en arrière...

Car pour le moment, il avait toujours la violente impression qu’une partie de lui-même était toujours solidement attachée avec des menottes de granit marin à la Plaza de Marineford.

... Et certainement qu’au final, cette partie y resterait à tout jamais.

Ace aux Poings Ardents, le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, était mort. C’était un fait immuable qu’aucun fruit du démon ne pourrait jamais changer.

Celui qui faisait face à son capitaine et à son nakama aujourd’hui n’était plus que Portgas D. Ace, un ancien pirate perdu ne sachant même s’il était toujours aussi avide de liberté qu’auparavant. Oui, il avait une deuxième chance qui s’offrait à lui et il devait tout faire pour la saisir et être à la hauteur des efforts que Sabo, l’équipage de son frère et cet enfoiré de Trafalgar avaient réalisé pour lui. Il devrait s’estimer heureux, car il connaissait bien trop de monde que cette seconde opportunité ravirait au plus haut point.

Mais pour le moment... Il était simplement perdu.

Perdu et triste. Comme il ne l’avait probablement jamais été.

Une bonne partie de sa vie, c’était la colère et la solitude qui avait guidé ses pas. Mais à quoi servait aujourd’hui la colère lorsque les deux êtres qu’il aurait rêvé d’anéantir se trouvaient déjà six pieds sous terre après que son propre petit frère se soit chargé de faire le ménage à sa place... ?

Bon sang, comme Luffy devait avoir changé.

Son tout petit frère, si stupide et si innocent... Le Roi des pirates. L’homme le plus recherché du monde entier.

Si candide et qui avait pourtant tant de sang sur les mains, à l’heure actuelle...

Est-ce qu’il était toujours aussi candide, du coup ?

Est-ce que ce nouveau rôle lui avait permis d’obtenir un peu de sagesse et de réflexion qui lui avaient toujours cruellement manqué ?

... Est-ce qu’il était devenu si fort que ça ?

Ace soupira de nouveau en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il avait l’impression d’avoir peur du nouveau Luffy qui allait se présenter à lui. Il avait peur de retrouver une personne complétement différente de l’entêté qu’il avait abandonné à Marineford. Il avait peur que les années et les batailles ne l’aient rongé comme elles avaient pu ronger tellement d’autres combattants aussi grands avant lui. Et surtout, quatre années sans lui...

Il avait confiance en Luffy. Il savait très bien qu’il avait réussi à trouver la force de se relever de cette épreuve. Entouré comme il l’était, avec Sabo en plus de nouveau à ses côtés, son petit frère n’avait pu que relever la tête et continuer à avancer fièrement, comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cette perte n’avait pas brisé quelque chose au fond de lui.

Car Ace savait qu’à sa place, aussi entouré aurait-il pu être de ses propres compagnons, il aurait été complétement anéanti.

C’était certainement pour cette raison que malgré sa présence ici, face à son père et à Marco, ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas de divaguer malgré tout vers Luffy.

Parce que Luffy était Luffy. La première personne à lui avoir jamais dit qu’il tenait à lui.

Pour cette raison et pour les milliers d’autres qui bouillonnaient au fond de lui, Ace savait très bien qu’il n’avait qu’une hâte : serrer son petit frère dans ses bras comme il ne l’avait jamais fait jusqu’ici.

Il serra les dents et se décida à faire violemment volte-face pour rejoindre Sabo. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu’il s’arrêta de nouveau, hésitant.

Il fit demi-tour encore une fois pour s’approcher de sa propre pierre tombale qu’il regarda avec un dégoût infini et fixa la croix de bois qui reposait en son sommet.

Cette tombe n’était pas si vide de sens, même encore aujourd’hui.

Alors ce n’était que pure logique qu’il y laisse son stetson orange vieilli à l’endroit où Sabo lui avait indiqué qu’il l’avait récupéré.

.

* * *

[Lieu du 04/11/2020 : Le Sunny]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on accueille avec gaieté les deux frères sans leur chapeau, ouiiii /o/ *esquive une nouvelle salve de patates*


	37. Plus semblable que prévu

La mer faisait ses aller-retour inlassables à ses pieds. Petite vague par petite vague, ramenant parfois quelques morceaux de bois ou d'autres algues qui flottaient paresseusement. Il en repoussa une qui commençait à s'entortiller entre ses doigts de pied rageusement, comme pour éloigner le plus possible la pensée de son stupide surnom que lui avait affublé cet abruti de cuistot pervers.

C'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui, merde.

Et pourtant Zoro devait se l'avouer : il avait un mal de chien à se concentrer sur ses entraînements, ces derniers temps.

Il y était pourtant du matin au soir, sans discontinuer, prenant à peine le temps de manger convenablement. Il dormait moins, aussi. Et il le sentait, malheureusement. Entre sa jambe et son manque de vigueur pour prendre soin de son corps, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer avec les jours qui passaient inlassablement.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Maintenant qu'il se faisait doucement à l'idée qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de sa vie, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'essayer de se fixer comme un fou sur l'autre partie toute aussi importante : la réalisation de son rêve.

Il fendit la mer en deux d'un coup d'épée simple en hurlant. Les flots se scindèrent sur peut-être des kilomètres et les deux raz-de-marée qui en découlèrent finirent par se retrouver en se rentrant dedans avec fracas, ruinant complètement la sérénité de la plage pour les minutes à venir.

... Est-ce que battre enfin cet enfoiré de Mihawk le ferait vraiment aller mieux, après tout ?

Il lâcha le Wado qui se planta dans le sable de Laugh Tale, près de ses deux autres sabres encore bien tranquillement rangés dans leur fourreaux et négligemment posés à même le sol. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Voilà qu'il se mettait dans le même état de questionnements incessants et de doutes que _cet_ abruti, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et le flash des yeux enragés de Luffy lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'arracher à un Franky à moitié dans les vapes. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine dans un tel état de fureur. C'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois, que cela soit face à Arlong, Hody Jones, Doflamingo, Akainu... Mais face à un de ses propres compagnons ?

Non, rien à faire, Zoro ne pourrait pas passer là-dessus. Au diable sa foutue dépression, au diable les excuses : Luffy n'était plus le capitaine intrépide qu'il avait décidé de suivre par la force des choses à Shells Town, un point c'était tout. Car en faisant ce qu'il avait fait, en massacrant Franky à cause d'un simple désaccord –qui devait être, il en était persuadé, d'une stupidité effarante vu les deux têtes de mules concernées-, Luffy avait perdu quelque chose que Zoro ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait perdre de sitôt, pourtant.

Son respect.

Et si Zoro n'avait plus le cœur de respecter son capitaine, alors que faisait-il encore ici, au sein de cet équipage ?

Il avait promis à Robin d'attendre leur retour et maintenant que Sanji, Franky et lui avaient eu la confirmation qu'Ace était bien revenu du monde des morts et qu'ils arriveraient tous à Laugh Tale d'un jour à l'autre, il se retrouvait à faire face à ce choix improbable : partir ou non.

Laisser une dernière chance à Luffy ou non.

Croire une dernière fois que son capitaine méritait toujours sa place ou pas.

L'amour était-il un sentiment si puissant pour prendre à ce point le pas sur le reste... ? Il savait que Luffy tenait à son frère. Pour les regards qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé à Alabasta, pour toute la passion qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il parlait de lui à Zoro ou aux autres, pour cette petite lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs qui avait disparue lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aux Sabaodys deux ans après Marineford.

Et pour tous ces longs mois de n'importe quoi complet depuis Marie Joie. Pour tout ce qui avait fait que Luffy était devenu petit à petit quelqu'un qui ressemblait de moins en moins à _leur_ Luffy.

Si les sentiments étaient réellement capables de faire ce genre de chose, il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'il en voulait, dans ce cas. Son intuition de ne jamais perdre de temps avec ce genre de connerie l'avait certainement pas mal réussi jusqu'ici. Il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, de toute façon.

C'était donc d'autant plus compliqué de se mettre à la place de Luffy aujourd'hui.

Et ça l'enrageait. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours eu cette fierté au fond de lui d'être celui qui comprenait le mieux leur capitaine. Car ils avaient la même vision simple des choses. Car ils avaient le même sens de l'honneur. Car ils avaient exactement la même âme guerrière.

Et Zoro savait que l'âme et la manière de penser de Luffy n'avaient pas pu tant changer que cela, mais le fait était pourtant là : il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre aujourd'hui.

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir aussi aisément ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son cerveau élastique.

Et cet état de fait lui vrillait les boyaux. À quoi bon être le second, le soi-disant meilleur ami ? Il avait tout fait pour le soutenir, il avait tellement pris sur lui, il avait mis tellement d'énergie à supporter et rattraper ses idioties, à mettre son objectif légèrement de côté lorsqu'il avait dû veiller sur lui à Dawn et à ensuite parcourir tout Grand Line pour lui courir après. À tenter de contenir leurs nakamas quand ceux-ci partaient doucement en vrille chacun de leur côté, tous rongés à une échelle différente par l'inquiétude.

Et il n'était vraiment pas certain d'avoir encore de la patience à donner pour un homme qui l'avait autant déçu.

\- Oï, tête de thé vert.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, mais sa mâchoire se crispa imperceptiblement. S'il y en avait bien un qu'il avait du mal à voir en peinture en ce moment, c'était bien ce foutu cuistot.

\- ... J't'apporte ton repas, vu que tu ne daignes même plus ramener ton cul à Cheery pour manger avec nous, indiqua platement le blond.

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser le Wadô et de le nettoyer sommairement pour enlever le sable qu'il y avait dessus.

\- ... T'as avalé quelque chose au moins, aujourd'hui ? Insista l'indésirable qui continuait à s'approcher.

\- Toi par contre, t'as pas avalé ta langue, finit-il par claquer sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Oooh, joli trait d'esprit. Je pensais pas que ton cerveau rempli d'algue pouvait sortir quelque chose d'aussi réfléchi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, foutu cook ?! Tu vois pas que je viens m'entraîner à l'autre versant de l'île exprès pour ne pas que vous veniez me les briser ?!

\- Rien à foutre, je veux que tu manges. Tu tires encore plus sur la ligne ce moment, bientôt on va devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère avant même que tu aies pu trouver Mihawk.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie... ?

\- T'as maigri tête d'algue, voilà c'que je dis. Et tu dors pas assez, aussi.

Zoro se tourna enfin vers lui pour le toiser hargneusement. Il pouvait parler, cette tête à claque : il n'en menait pas large non plus avec sa tronche de trois kilomètres de long et ses légères cernes sous les yeux.

\- Tu t'prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? C'est quoi le délire ? Maintenant que Nami et Robin t'ont officiellement friendzoné, tu reportes ton attention sur moi ?!

Cette fois, ce fut à Sanji de ne rien répondre. Son sourcil en spirale se fronça légèrement et ses lèvres se crispèrent sur sa cigarette, mais il se contenta de le fixer en silence de longues secondes. Il finit néanmoins par lui tendre le plateau qu'il avait en main.

\- Mange, lui ordonna-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu m'soules... Soupira Zoro. Pose le dans un coin, je mangerai plus tard.

\- Non. Maintenant.

Et la colère remonta en lui instantanément, comme quasiment à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient plus de deux mots.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème, sourcil en vrille ?! Donne-moi encore un seul ordre et j'te jure que j'te refais le portrait !

\- C'est peut-être moi qui vais devoir te mettre ta raclée si tu continues à partir en couilles comme ça !

\- Partir en c... Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu cau-

\- Tête d'algue, t'as seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois à propos de Luffy ? Ou ça a servi à rien à ce point ?!

Zoro le fusilla de l'œil : évidemment qu'il avait écouté son discours à la noix et toute son argumentation idiote à propos de laisser une dernière chance à Luffy dont il connaissait déjà les quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents par cœur.

Comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour lui rappeler toutes ces foutues questions qu'il ne faisait lui-même que ressasser en boucle depuis des jours.

Il ne lui répondit donc pas et récupéra ses deux autres sabres pour les secouer, ignorant royalement l'œil bleu brûlant dans son dos.

\- ... Bon, c'est pas bien grave, c'est pas comme-ci j'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées que de répéter les choses à ta cervelle de mousse, après tout.

Il le vit s'asseoir à même le sol et se rallumer une cigarette, et il sentit qu'il allait avoir encore plus envie de l'étriper dans les minutes à venir.

\- ... Donc. Reprenons : raison numéro un pour laisser une dernière chance à Luffy : il est sur la voie de la guérison, alors-

\- Mais c'est pas vrai... Grogna bruyamment le sabreur en roulant de l'œil.

\- Me coupe pas. J'disais donc : il est sur la voix de la guérison et n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec la larve qui nous a lâché à East Blue, donc on peut facilement espérer qu'avec un peu d'effort de notre part, tout rentrera dans l'ordre peut-être plus vite que ce qu'on pensait...

\- Et blablabla...

\- Raison numéro deux : Ace est de retour. Et si je suis pas trop bête, sa disparition jouait un grand rôle dans la déprime de notre capitaine...

Zoro eut un pouffement cynique à cela. C'est qu'il brillait par son intelligence, cette tête de narutomaki...

\- La ferme, siffla Sanji. Donc, avec le retour d'Ace, on ne peut que supposer qu'il va y avoir une grande amélioration. Et ensuite, raison numéro 3...

\- Tu m'soules.

\- Raison numéro 3, répéta-t-il plus fort, il reste notre capitaine, merde. Il reste humain, aussi. Il a le droit de faire des erreurs, et...

\- C'est certainement la raison la plus merdique des trois.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Évidemment qu'il a le droit de faire des erreurs, mais il en a fait beaucoup trop ! Et il y a une limite au pardon ! J'croyais pourtant que t'étais d'accord avec moi il y a encore quelques jours sur ce sujet, Sourcil en vrille ?!

\- ... Oui, mais...

\- Ouais, ouais je sais : tu lui as parlé entre temps et vous vous êtes expliqués, et cætera, et cætera... Maugréa-t-il en se détournant de nouveau. Tant mieux pour toi, écoute. Moi j'veux pas connaître ses soi-disant raisons. Aucune raison ne justifie de s'en prendre à un nakama de cette manière.

\- ... À l'époque où je l'ai frappé quand il s'apprêtait à dire à Usopp de quitter l'équipage, lors de leur dispute à propos du Merry, tu ne m'as pourtant rien dit...

Zoro plissa de l'œil et se retourna enfin pour le regarder.

\- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas à comparer !

\- C'est juste pour te dire qu'il y a toujours une raison qui pousse à dépasser cette limite, aussi personnelle soit-elle : Luffy a simplement voulu défendre ses sentiments, continua le blond sans se décourager, c'était idiot et il s'est beaucoup trop emporté, mais tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se défendre si Franky l'a blessé à ce point !

\- Sourcil, je me fous de ce qu'a bien pu lui dire Franky. Il était sur une pente glissante dès lors qu'il a décidé de se barrer en nous plantant à East Blue. S'attaquer à l'un de nous quelques heures à peine après être revenu, c'est simplement la goutte de trop ! L'exemple final qui me prouve qu'il n'est plus mon capitaine ! Il nous a trop insulté, trop _déçu_ pour ça !

\- ... Ne parle pas au nom de tout l'équipage, tu es le seul qui-

\- C'est parce que vous êtes tous beaucoup trop gentils avec lui et aveuglés par votre faiblesse ! Finit-il par hurler, hors de lui. Parce qu'aucun de vous n'a les tripes de se dire que l'aventure est finie ! Mais hey, devine quoi Cuistot de mes deux : tout a une fin ! Même notre rêve tous ensemble sur les mers ! Après tout, on a fait ce qu'on avait promis : on a emmené Luffy au bout de son rêve ! Et s'il est devenu trop ingrat pour ne pas se contenter de l'accepter et d'en profiter bien gentiment, et bien je me démerderai tout seul pour le reste ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lâche qui a paumé sa parole et son honneur à cause d'un foutu amour impossible !

Il vit clairement le bout de la cigarette du blond s'écraser contre ses lèvres tant les muscles de tout son corps se bandaient de colère.

\- ... Il est plus impossible, cet amour. Et arrête de le traiter de lâche, tu sais bien qu'il est loin d'en être un.

Zoro poussa un autre soupir aussi agacé qu'enragé et secoua la tête de dépit.

\- T'es buté putain, tellement buté...

\- Pas autant que toi foutue plante verte !

\- Reste sur ce putain de navire si t'en as autant envie le cook, mais fous-moi la paix ! Ma décision est prise et je reviendrai pas dessus !

Sanji serra les dents de nouveau, apparemment en manque d'arguments. Le sabreur en profita donc pour se détourner pour de bon et s'éloigner, résolu à se trouver un autre coin de plage pour récupérer sa tranquillité.

Mais il fut rattrapé par une main puissante qui lui tira le bras violemment en arrière pour le retenir, ce qui fit sauter ses derniers gonds de patience tout net.

\- LÂCHE-MOI BORDEL !

Le coup de sabre partit tout seul, mais Sanji l'esquiva facilement. Et devant l'œil bleu brûlant de colère, la sienne n'en fut que plus virulente et il décida de réitérer son attaque. Et cette fois-ci, le cuistot la bloqua. Et s'ensuivit ce qui devait logiquement s'ensuivre.

Sauf que ce combat-ci n'avait définitivement pas la même saveur que les milliers d'autres précédents. Déjà, Zoro réalisa avec effarement que c'était leur premier véritable échange de coups depuis qu'il avait perdu sa jambe, donc depuis presque une année entière. Et il ne préféra pas se demander plus longtemps le « pourquoi » d'une telle abstinence : la réponse était si cruellement logique.

Et surtout, la rage qui accompagnait chacun de leur mouvement était inédite, vraiment.

Ses combats avec le Sourcil lui avaient toujours servi d'exutoire plus qu'autre chose. Un moyen de se tester soi-même aussi, sûrement. Et cela avait toujours été leur manière préférée de communiquer, finalement. Parce qu'ils ne savaient décidemment pas parler autrement qu'en s'insultant ou se tapant dessus. Et Zoro avait parfois bien du mal à savoir où s'arrêtait réellement sa sympathie envers son camarade et où commençait son antipathie.

Ils étaient si différents dans leur manière de voir les choses, tous les deux. Sanj était tellement trop... Tout. Trop enfoncé dans ses conneries de pervers, trop à fleur de peau pour rien, trop à cheval sur ses soi-disant « bonnes manières », trop prise de tête sur des choses stupides...

Mais au final, aussi différents étaient-ils, ils avaient tous les deux fini par devenir les principaux bras droits de Luffy. Car Zoro n'était pas buté au point de ne pas voir et d'accepter la place aussi importante que la sienne qu'avait Sanji dans les décisions qui concernaient cet équipage. Certes, chacun d'eux neuf restait tout aussi important qu'un autre, mais eux trois restaient le trio de tête. Le rempart principal qui ne devaient surtout pas tomber pour protéger tous les autres. Et en ce sens, effectivement, leur voix comptaient parfois plus que les autres. Parce que Nami et Usopp ne pourraient jamais réellement comprendre quand Luffy décidait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et que tous les autres restaient généralement en retrait la plupart du temps, suivant sagement le mouvement.

Et leur trio, aussi dysfonctionnel paraissait-il vu de l'extérieur, avait toujours été très bien huilé. Ils se complétaient tous les trois à la perfection, chacun comptant sur les deux autres pour couvrir leurs arrières et celles de tout le reste de l'équipage sans même avoir besoin de le préciser à voix haute. Lorsque l'un deux tombait, les deux autres étaient toujours les premiers à foncer pour réagir en conséquence, de manière générale.

Mais aujourd'hui, que restait-il de leur fabuleux trio ? Entre le principal protagoniste qui faisait n'importe quoi, le second qui avait finalement décidé d'abandonner à cause des conneries du premier et le troisième qui se retrouvait tiraillé entre deux feux...

Il repoussa un violent coup de pied du plat de son sabre et croisa de nouveau l'œil azur qui envoyait des éclairs, et ce qui n'allait pas lui sauta enfin en pleine figure.

... Oui. C'était ça. Zoro le voyait enfin.

Il était _là_ , le problème.

Il pouvait comprendre que Sanji n'ait pas envie de voir leur trio voler en éclat pour de bon, mais au point de se mettre dans un état pareil ? De se plier en quatre comme jamais pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis ? Pour le faire rester _lui_ , l'homme dont il rappelait un peu plus chaque jour à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point il ne pouvait pas le supporter ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Normalement, le cuistot aurait dû simplement se contenter d'abandonner après la première discussion un peu poussée et à simplement accepter sa décision. Et au lieu de cela, le voilà qu'il insistait. Qu'il lui collait aux basques comme jamais et qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour le faire rester et, surtout, pour qu'il s'occupe un peu mieux de lui...

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Et il préféra utiliser cette trop profonde réflexion qui l'écartait de sa concentration pour justifier cet énième coup de pied qui fit mouche pour envoyer voler l'un de ses sabres au loin.

Il écarquilla l'œil sur le Kitetsu qui se planta dans le sable à quelques mètres de là, abasourdi : jamais il ne lâchait ses sabres durant un combat en temps normal. Jamais.

Cela lui valut de se manger un coup de semelle bourré de haki d'une violence inouïe en pleine figure derrière, et il fut projeté en arrière pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, légèrement sonné.

Cet enchaînement le perturba tellement qu'il resta à terre quelques secondes, essoufflé, à fixer le ciel comme si sa vie entière était en train d'être remise en question en cet instant.

Et l'image du cuistot s'approchant de lui son sabre en main pour le pointer sur sa gorge, le visage affichant une expression aussi attristée que déçue déroutante, finit de l'achever.

Il venait de perdre contre Sanji.

\- ... Tu vois comme tes conneries t'emmènent au bout de tes forces, foutue tête d'algue ? Lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement brisée. Tu vas m'écouter et manger correctement, maintenant ?

Zoro serra les dents sur le manche du Wado rageusement.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Il repoussa la pointe de la lame du Kitetsu et se releva péniblement, ignorant tant bien que mal le regard du cuistot sur lui. Ceci fait, il lui arracha son sabre des mains et réitéra son geste d'éloignement d'un pas pressé. Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici le plus rapidement possible avant que son honneur ne soit un peu plus piétiné, bon sang. Il venait de perdre lamentablement de la pire des manières, et surtout face au pire « ennemi » possible...

Bordel. Bordel bordel bordel !

\- ... Zoro putain !

Il se figea net à l'entente de son prénom. Car ce n'était pas souvent que cela arrivait. Il hésita et ralentit finalement la cadence mais il ne fit pas volte-face pour autant, se contentant d'attendre la suite. Car si Sanji prenait la peine d'oublier d'utiliser un de ses stupides surnoms, c'est que le problème était peut-être encore plus profond que Zoro ne l'imaginait.

\- ... Si tu as du mal à pardonner à Luffy, fais-le au moins pour les autres... ! entama le blond dans son dos d'une voix vacillante. Parce que... Peut-être que tu vas te foutre de ce que je vais te dire, mais sans toi, cet équipage n'a plus aucun sens. Tu es aussi important que Luffy d'une certaine manière... Même si tu sers clairement à rien la plupart du temps, vu que tu ne fais que dormir et te perdre comme un crétin...

Ceci le fit finalement se retourner. Parce qu'il y avait peut-être les mots, mais pas la volonté. Cette habituelle attaque sur sa personne était tellement vide de hargne et de passion. Cela sonnait tellement faux...

\- ... Et même si Luffy est devenu tellement puissant, même s'il a plus forcément besoin de nous pour protéger les autres et qu'en plus on a plus vraiment d'ennemi dans le coin... Enfin... J'veux dire...

Voir le blond s'embrouiller tout seul et bafouiller comme un idiot désemparé chassa violemment toute trace de colère et de honte en lui. Il était bien trop éberlué par la scène pour continuer à se fixer sur sa défaite idiote.

\- ... Je... Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire... Continua-t-il, penaud.

Zoro cligna de l'œil une fois, puis deux.

\- ... Cuistot, je rêve ou t'es plus en train d'essayer de te convaincre toi que moi, là ?

Et cette fois, ce fut à Sanji d'écarquiller l'œil.

\- M-me convaincre de quoi ?!

\- J'sais pas, j'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Tout ce que j'vois, c'est que j'me fais pas autant insulter que d'habitude, au contraire. Et c'est flippant.

Il reprit son apparence droite et fière pour aviser le cook les sourcils froncés, cherchant un peu mieux à comprendre son soudain comportement plus qu'étrange.

\- ... En fait, tu fais ton malin avec toute cette histoire, mais tu es aussi paumé que moi, pas vrai ? Finit-il par railler avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sanji mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- ... Parce que tu es paumé ? Pas que ça m'étonne venant de toi hein. Enfin... T'as compris ce que je voulais dire...

Et Zoro se décomposa sur place. Putain, oui : il venait d'avouer à Sanji qu'il était complétement perdu dans sa tête, à l'heure actuelle.

Ils se fixèrent encore comme deux idiots pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne fasse encore une fois violemment volte-face pour s'éloigner, mais en courant cette fois.

\- Ne me suis pas, crétin ! lui hurla-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Sanji ne bougea pas d'un pouce, non.

Il resta simplement planté sur place, les bras ballants et étant encore plus perdu et désemparé qu'il ne l'était une petite demi-heure auparavant.

.

Luffy croqua dans son beignet lentement, le nez levé vers les étoiles, allongé sur le sol de son bateau et plongé dans ses pensées.

La mer autour de lui était calme, le vent soufflait à peine et le Big Waver ballottait tranquillement sur l'eau noire, le berçant plus qu'autre chose. L'air humide et salé lui saturait le nez, encore plus que s'il naviguait sur le Sunny, mais il commençait à y être habitué, depuis le temps.

Tant de choses paisibles donc qui n'auraient pas dû l'empêcher de dormir... Et pourtant, il était bien là, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide céleste, parfaitement réveillé malgré l'heure tardive.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait cette impression bizarre au fond de lui. Comme une sorte de doux ronronnement. Il savait que son instinct essayait sûrement de communiquer avec lui, mais il était tout de même plus clair dans ses messages, d'habitude. Alors Luffy refoulait ce sentiment étrange, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus loin.

Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles cogiter qui étaient bien plus importantes, pour le moment.

Comme les retrouvailles définitives avec ses nakamas qui arrivaient à grands pas et auxquelles il ne se sortirait pas avec un simple petit combat et quelques piques ici et là, cette fois-ci. Surtout si Sanji n'arrivait pas à faire changer d'avis Zoro entre temps...

... Est-ce que Zoro serait toujours là, lorsqu'il arriverait à Laugh Tale ?

Il essayait de rester serein sur le sujet : après tout, même si son second avait mis les voiles entre temps, il n'aurait qu'à aller le récupérer par la peau du cou, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Rien de plus simple, surtout s'il n'y avait même pas d'ennemi à éclater sur le chemin.

... Oui, sauf que non.

Ça ne serait pas si simple. Ça ne le serait peut-être même plus jamais, désormais.

La main qui tenait son beignet retomba lentement sur les planches de bois à côté de lui et il soupira fortement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : Sanji et Zoro voulaient quitter l'équipage...

Et tout ça à cause de sa bêtise, de sa faiblesse, de sa lâcheté...

Il savait qu'il le méritait.

Ils l'avaient accueillis quasiment tous à bras ouverts, ils lui avaient pardonné son abandon, ils lui avaient laissé une autre chance, et il avait tout envoyé voler.

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'après sa discussion avec Robin au sujet de cet affrontement contre Franky, il pensait sincèrement –naïvement- que tout finirait par revenir à la normale dès lors qu'il aurait enfin retrouvé le parfait contrôle de lui-même et qu'il serait revenu à eux pour de bon.

Il était toujours beaucoup trop optimiste et naïf. À propos du monde qui l'entourait comme à propos de lui-même.

Car tout motivé qu'il était de retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de son équipage pour essayer de réparer comme il pouvait ce qu'il avait brisé, il en avait oublié à quel point il revenait de loin et qu'il avait encore certainement pas mal de chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens.

Quel piètre Roi des pirates il faisait... Il était libre, certes, mais ce n'était finalement qu'illusoire.

Puisqu'au fond de lui, il était bel et bien toujours emprisonné. Retenu comme un forcené par un fantôme sans visage qui ne voulait décidément pas le lâcher, cruelle personnification de toute sa tristesse, de sa perte, de sa douleur, de son amour... Et malgré sa fuite, malgré ses aventures en solitaire, malgré les amants qui s'enchaînaient, il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à s'en débarrasser.

Même malgré sa stupide idée d'essayer de s'accrocher à Law pour tenter de l'oublier.

Plus il y réfléchissait ces derniers jours, plus il trouvait cette idée absolument ridicule, au final. Il comprenait parfaitement où Nami et Robin avaient voulu en venir en le guidant à leur manière sur cette voie, mais elle n'était probablement pas la bonne, au bout du compte.

La bonne voie, c'était arriver à se relever de lui-même, par ses propres moyens. De faire son chemin seul, d'arriver à vivre avec cette douleur seul, d'arriver à échapper à ce fantôme seul.

Et en tant que Roi des pirates, il réalisait petit à petit qu'il avait peut-être autre chose de plus important à faire que de courir dans tous les sens pour chercher à combler un vide incomblable.

Les différentes îles qu'il avait visité ces derniers temps semblaient toutes avoir le même problème montant de tensions qui s'accumulaient au cœur de la population. Les gens paraissaient moins sereins, plus alertes, plus sur la défensive entre eux, il y avait plus de bagarres et plus de vols...

Et le peu de fois où Luffy avait posé la question du pourquoi et du comment, on lui avait toujours répondu la même chose : à présent que le Gouvernement Mondial n'était plus, tout s'effondrait et l'avenir était incertain. Les gens avaient peur.

... « Les gens avaient peur ».

C'était à l'époque où ils étaient dirigés par des menteurs et des tortionnaires qu'ils auraient dû avoir peur.

Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment tous les tenants et les aboutissements que le geste des révolutionnaires et de son équipage avait pu avoir, au final. Robin avait bien essayé de le lui expliquer, mais la politique, ses enjeux, l'économie et tout ce qui allait autour... Il s'agissait de sujets bien trop complexes pour lui.

Bien trop chiants, aussi.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être libre. Sans se prendre la tête, comme il l'avait toujours fait toute sa vie.

Et il l'était à présent.

Et malgré tout, il réalisait qu'il se prenait justement beaucoup trop la tête sans le vouloir depuis qu'il était devenu l'homme le plus libre du monde.

Douce ironie.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, il devait retrouver son équipage, prier pour ne pas devoir aller essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit d'y revenir, faire la paix avec Zoro et Franky et enfin tous les motiver –autant eux que lui-, à repartir écumer les océans tous ensemble.

Et tout cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire... Il en avait pleinement conscience.

C'était donc avec le cœur aussi étrangement apaisé que son esprit était lourd qu'il dirigeait le Big Waver en direction de Laugh Tale. Il y arriverait certainement d'ici deux jours grand maximum.

Et il avait tellement hâte d'y arriver. Il lui semblait que son cœur battait de plus en plus la chamade à mesure qu'il parcourait les dernières lieues qui le séparaient de ses amis. Que cette étrange sensation ronronnante qui bouillait au fond de lui semblait croître à mesure que les vagues ouvraient la voie au Big Waver.

Mais son instinct était décidément trop subtil sur ce coup pour qu'il ne puisse qu'imaginer ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Loup, je te l'ai un peu dédicacé dans ma tête celui-là... 8D)
> 
> Et bonsoir cher·e·s lecteur·rice·s (alerte au pavé qui va suivre et sortez les violons en carton !)
> 
> C'est avec une grande tristesse et une immense auto-déception que je vous annonce que ce chapitre était le dernier d'avance que j'avais en réserve...
> 
> Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai beaucoup de mal à continuer l'écriture de cette histoire dont la fin éventuelle a subi pas mal de remaniements en cours de route, vu que ça devait initialement se terminer d'ici peu mais, qu'au final et après de longues et intenses réflexions, ça va normalement s'allonger bien plus pour atteindre facilement la vingtaine de chapitres supplémentaires. Parce que j'ai inconsciemment mis beaucoup trop d'enjeux importants qui auraient été gâchés par la fin initiale -entre autre-, et surtout que j'ai certainement vu trop gros pour ma première vraie fanfiction, en particulier pour mon entrée véritable dans le monde de l'écriture.
> 
> Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, même si j'aime toujours cette histoire de tout mon coeur, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à m'y pencher car mes autres projets me tentent beaucoup plus qu'elle. Je sens que je me force à écrire ces derniers temps et je sais que ce n'est pas bon. J'ai l'impression que ça se ressent dans mes chapitres, et je n'ai pas envie de tirer cette histoire vers le bas à cause d'un simple coup de démotivation face au travail colossal que je vais devoir fournir pour lui offrir une fin digne de ce nom.
> 
> Donc, normalement une pause était de toute manière prévue d'ici peu de temps. Et je vous écris ce pavé en avance pour vous prévenir que du coup, je ne suis pas certaine de sortir le prochain chapitre pour mardi prochain même si je vais m'y atteler. Et j'ai tout de même envie de vous offrir les retrouvailles tant attendues avant de prendre ladite pause, donc, je vais tout de même me mettre un ultime coup de pied aux fesses pour vous fournir cette première "fin" initiale qui était prévue comme telle à l'origine, et je vous promets de vous revenir en grande pompe avec le reste et une véritable fin d'ici quelques mois. Je vous donnerai plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres que je publierai, je pense.
> 
> Et au passage, je ne remercierai jamais assez mes chères Voirloup et Leia Favaz de me mettre autant de coups de pied aux fesses sur cette histoire et de m'avoir aidé à essayer de la rendre un peu plus grande que prévu grâce à leurs débriefings... ! (et aussi à Suu-kuni et ses adorables encouragements constants !)
> 
> Désolée pour cette minute pleurnichage et également désolée de faire flipper à faire penser que je ne vais pas tenir mon engagement donné au premier chapitre... Vous inquiétez pas, je l'oublie pas. La culpabilité me ronge actuellement (mais j'essaie de le vivre bien lel)
> 
> Merci de votre patience et je vous dis à bientôt !


	38. De l'importance du second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passe timidement une tête* Euh... Coucou ?
> 
> Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je me suis assez tué de honte moi-même dans ma tête !  
> C'est parti pour la suite de "Et maintenant ?", on essaie de repartir pour de bon ! Précisions en fin de chapitre eeeeeet...  
> ENJOY !

Ace zieutait la mer bleue en respirant l'air marin à plein poumon, même si l'exercice lui donnait régulièrement des quintes de toux affreuses qui faisaient s'affoler Chopper, toujours dans le coin prêt à s'inquiéter, à son grand agacement.

Et pourtant, il allait devoir s'y faire : il avait hérité de deux babysitteurs aussi chiants l'un que l'autre pour les prochaines semaines à venir.

Trois même, peut-être, si Luffy s'avérait aussi protecteur que son médecin de bord... Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure.

Sabo lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il était reparti comme prévu de son côté, emmenant avec lui la supernova dont il avait déjà oublié le nom mais qui lui avait offert un air de déjà-vu impressionnant lorsqu'il l'avait vu manger les derniers jours. Il avait appris par son frère qu'elle détestait Luffy, et pourtant, Ace aurait mis sa main à couper que ces deux-là se seraient parfaitement bien entendus dans d'autres circonstances.

Il avait eu le cœur serré en voyant Sabo repartir, mais apparemment, l'armée révolutionnaire avait du pain sur la planche ces derniers mois. Ace avait encore du mal à comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce que la chute du Gouvernement Mondial représentait, mais à la vue de l'air aussi grave que concerné de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'ils devaient d'autant plus redoubler d'efforts au lendemain de cette nouvelle ère incertaine, la situation semblait loin d'être stable à travers le monde.

Mais il lui faisait confiance pour gérer au mieux. Et même si un étrange sentiment de solitude lui était tombé sur les épaules à son départ, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. À présent qu'ils étaient de nouveaux tous les trois présents et entiers sur ces mers, il était hors de question qu'ils ne laissent passer l'occasion de réunir rapidement la team ASL de nouveau.

Des rires le tirèrent de sa contemplation et il pivota sur lui-même en posant ses coudes sur la rambarde, regardant Usopp, Brook et Chopper plongés en pleine bataille d'eau. Un sourire lui échappa : plus il passait de temps avec eux, plus il lui semblait que la sensation que Luffy était également là le prenait aux tripes. Son petit frère semblait avoir laissé sa marque indélébile auprès de toute la dynamique de cet équipage de bras cassés et chacun de ses membres paraissait contenir cette petite âme de Luffy tout au fond de lui.

Cela n'étonnait guère Ace, à vrai dire. Son petit frère était un véritable aimant. Le plus jeune n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce talent naturel lors de leur jeunesse à Dawn, puisqu'ils avaient passé une grand majorité de leur temps seuls tous les deux, et pourtant il avait déjà pu le constater, à l'époque : constater à quel point Luffy pouvait facilement attirer les gens vers sa lumière comme s'ils n'étaient que des papillons de nuits ivres, à grands coups de nonchalance, de joie et de simplicité.

Bon sang, comme il lui manquait... Il lui semblait qu'il ne lui avait jamais autant manqué de toute sa vie.

Malgré sa peur latente du Luffy qu'il allait retrouver d'ici -il l'espérait-, quelques jours grand maximum...

Apparemment, Robin s'était occupée de préparer le terrain. D'après les dires de Sanji qu'elle avait eu à l'escargophone, Luffy était en route pour Laugh Tale lui aussi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour, à présent.

Et de minutes avant leur arrivée à Laugh Tale, semblait-il. Il apercevait déjà une petite île au loin, et les soudaines exclamations de Brook lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient probablement arrivés à destination.

\- Ah, mes amis ! Nous y sommes ! appela le squelette. Nous allons enfin revoir nos compagnons !

Chopper le dépassa en courant et en couinant de joie, surexcité, se plaçant aux côtés d'Ace pour pouvoir admirer l'horizon et la petite île qui se profilait au loin.

\- Aaaaaah, j'ai tellement hâte de retrouver la nourriture de Sanji ! commenta Nami.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ça Ace, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de goûter sa cuisine, il me semble ? lui demanda Usopp en arrivant à son tour.

\- Non. C'est si exceptionnel que ça ?

\- C'est le cuisinier de ton frère, lui signala la rousse sur un ton d'évidence. Évidemment qu'il est exceptionnel.

Il eut un grand sourire à cela. Forcément, vu comme ça... Même si Luffy était un aspirateur sur pattes qui pouvait manger absolument de tout, même les mets les plus infâmes, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait dû choisir son cuisinier avec soin.

L'équipage se détourna pour commencer à préparer l'amarrage, sur les ordres aussi stricts que précis de Nami. Il la regarde faire, l'œil dans le vague. Ils étaient encore jeunes pour la plupart, mais ils avaient largement l'étoffe d'être les bras droit du roi des pirates. Quand il pensait que cet équipage haut en couleur avait quasiment anéanti les empereurs, la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial...

\- Je me demande bien à quoi tu penses... lui lança Robin en se tournant vers lui.

Il fixa son regard scrutateur sur elle, souriante, l'air sereine alors qu'elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et que ses membres clonés s'affairaient aux quatre coins du bateau derrière elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Cela dépend. Pour ce qui est de s'occuper des cordages sur Sunny, je pense me débrouiller plutôt bien, maintenant. À force, il devient comme une véritable partie de nous-même.

Ace plongea dans ces pensées à cette phrase, bien malgré lui. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'époque du Moby Dick, lorsqu'il s'amusait à visiter l'immense bâtiment de long en large durant les jours d'ennuis. Il n'y était resté que quelques années avant de se voir confier son navire avec sa propre flotte, mais cela lui avait largement suffit pour connaître ce qu'il considérait sans hésiter comme son foyer de long en large.

\- Ace ?

Le regard turquoise curieux le ramena soudainement à la réalité.

\- Je ne vais pas me vanter de savoir de quoi je parle puisque je ne te connais pas, continua-t-elle. Mais tu me sembles tout de même très pensif depuis que nous avons quitté Shiroyama...

\- Ah ? Peut-être... J'pense que j'ai pas mal de choses sur lesquelles cogiter, répondit-il en détournant les yeux pour observer de nouveau la mer.

\- Je me doute... N'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de te confier, d'un avis objectif ou simplement un renseignement, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le souhaites. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

Il revint à elle et la toisa gravement, les sourcils froncés.

\- ... Pourquoi ?

Elle lui envoya une expression surprise à cette question, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'plies en quatre pour moi ? Pourquoi tu t'soucies autant de moi ? Je suis en vie et sur le point de retrouver Luffy, alors t'as plus de raison d'être autant après moi. Pourquoi mon bien-être semble te tenir autant à cœur ? J'ai du mal à comprendre.

Il reçut une brève expression indéfinissable en retour avant qu'elle ne lui sourit de nouveau tranquillement.

\- Parce que même si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés jusqu'ici, c'est tout comme à mes yeux. Au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître, même un tout petit peu.

Elle cessa soudainement ses tâches, baissant les bras et vint le rejoindre pour s'asseoir à ses côtés de ses mouvements gracieux.

\- Cela peut peut-être paraître absurde... Mais Luffy m'a tellement parlé de toi, me racontant vos souvenirs de jeunesse encore et encore pendant des heures que... Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'es pas totalement inconnu. Ce qui n'est pas faux en un sens : tu es le frère adoré de mon capitaine.

Il la jaugea de nouveau, analysant ses paroles. Luffy lui avait parlé de lui, hein... Plus particulièrement à elle plus qu'aux autres ? Ou c'était simplement elle qui avait été plus touchée par toutes ces anecdotes ? Cela le rendait curieux. Car elle n'avait franchement pas l'air d'être le genre de personne avec qui Luffy passait du temps seul à seul. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'Usopp ou Chopper lui feraient ce genre de réflexion...

Mais au-delà de ça, une information lui revint en mémoire : lorsque Sabo lui avait annoncé que Luffy n'allait pas si bien que cela ces derniers temps, il lui avait également précisé que c'était Robin qui était le plus au courant de la situation et qu'il devait se tourner vers elle.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose sonnait étrangement là-dedans.

\- Vous êtes proches, Luffy et toi ?

Son air de surprise n'étonna que peu le brun, mais il savait qu'il avait affaire à un gros poisson : Nico Robin était une femme redoutable, après tout. L'ancienne bras droit du grand corsaire Crocodile lui-même. Une étrange femme qui avait dû passer une bonne partie de sa vie à faire des choses peu recommandables, à mentir, voler, fuir...

Il ne se fia donc absolument pas à l'expression sereine qu'elle reprit aussitôt.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes nakamas. Mais il est vrai que nous nous sommes quelque peu rapprochés dernièrement, lui et moi...

Il la vit prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir et il se demanda vaguement si elle mettait simplement au point un quelconque mensonge ou non.

\- En fait, nous avons passé plus d'un mois ensemble seuls à Laugh Tale, finit-elle par préciser. Nous avons passé des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Et comme son moral à ce moment n'était pas au beau fixe, il s'est beaucoup confié... Et il m'a donc logiquement parlé de toi et de votre enfance.

Le regard turquoise malicieux revint à lui et ses yeux semblèrent briller subitement.

\- Il m'a même _énormément_ parlé de toi, pour être honnête.

Encore une fois, Ace se contenta de la fixer en silence. Il ne savait pas où s'arrêtait la vérité là-dedans. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que son intuition lui chuchotait de se méfier de cette femme quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré l'apparente bienveillance et tendresse qu'elle semblait éprouver lorsqu'elle parlait de son capitaine.

Pourtant, il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait avoir une idée de quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il reverrait Luffy.

\- Pourquoi il va mal ? Sabo me l'a dit, mais il n'a pas voulu me préciser la raison.

La douce expression se ferma instantanément, arborant un air bien plus sérieux.

\- Sabo n'est pas au courant des détails. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, il n'y a que moi qui suis réellement au courant de tout, pour la raison que je viens de te donner. Luffy s'est confié à moi comme il ne l'a fait avec personne, apparemment. Et il m'a expliqué que sa vision de la vie avait drastiquement changé dès lors que nous avons vaincu le Gouvernement Mondial et qu'il était officiellement devenu le roi des pirates.

Ace fronça un peu plus des sourcils à cela, alors Robin continua.

\- Un but, précisa-t-elle. Il avait enfin réalisé son rêve, alors il s'est retrouvé soudainement sans aucun but pour guider son chemin. Cela l'a bien plus perturbé que ce que nous aurions pu penser de prime abord...

Il cligna des yeux. Luffy allait mal car il avait réalisé son rêve... ?

\- Ça sonne tellement faux, siffla-t-il, absolument pas convaincu. Mon frère ne se laisserait pas abattre pour une raison aussi stupide.

Cette affirmation sembla la surprendre et elle détourna de nouveau le regard pour se plonger dans ses réflexions.

\- Eh bien... C'était ce que nous pensions aussi. Crois-moi quand je t'affirme qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a vu cette tempête arriver et n'a pu agir en conséquence. Nous étions tellement abasourdis de voir Luffy perdre aussi soudainement sa joie de vivre...

\- C'est impossible ! Je connais Luffy depuis qu'il a sept ans et jamais je ne l'ai vu se mettre à déprimer ! Il s'effondre en cas de coup dur, mais il remonte la pente dès le lendemain pour se ramener avec sa bonne humeur ! Si c'que tu dis est vrai, il doit y avoir autre chose !

Robin revint à lui et de nouveau, il ne sut pas du tout ce qu'il devait lire dans son expression : ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intéressé et elle arborait un léger sourire qu'elle semblait se forcer à réfréner.

\- … Tu as raison.

\- Hein ? De quoi j'ai raison ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, précisa-t-elle. La perte d'un but n'est pas la raison principale qui a plongé Luffy en dépression.

Il écarquilla les yeux : une... Dépression ?!

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, ajouta l'archéologue. Il vaudrait mieux que vous en discutiez tous les deux dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Elle se releva d'un seul coup, coupant ainsi court à la discussion, mais Ace la retint en agrippant sa jupe d'un geste sec.

\- Hey, attends ! s'alarma-t-il. Une « dépression » ?!

\- Nous arrivons, lui indiqua-t-elle. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna pour aider les autres à jeter l'ancre, le laissant seul avec ses questions et ses doutes. Il serra les dents et les poings, aussi agacé que frustré.

Luffy... En dépression ?

C'était une immense blague.

.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en voyant son équipage descendre petit à petit du Sunny et accourir dans leur direction, à Franky et lui, pour se retrouver étouffé sous des câlins gluants de la part de Chopper, Usopp et Brook.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! s'exclama le sniper. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se séparer aussi souvent en ce moment !

\- Oh oui ! renchérit le squelette. Cela me plombe l'estomac à chaque fois ! Bien que je n'en ai pas ! YOHOHOHOHO !

\- GAHAHAHA, même tes skelet jokes finissent par me manquer à force, bro' ! s'exclama leur charpentier en lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit décoller en avant pour s'affaler au sol, sous les rires des trois autres.

\- Zoro n'est pas là ?! lui demanda Chopper en zieutant la plage autour d'eux.

\- Non... Il doit encore traîner quelque part en train de s'entraîner comme un abruti, tu le connais, souffla Sanji, agacé à l'idée même de penser à cette tête d'algue confite.

\- Oh.. Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas trop forcé sur son entraînement !

Il le dévisagea un court instant, l'air de lui dire « tu es si naïf que ça ? ». Message que reçut le benjamin cinq sur cinq.

\- Il va m'entendre... ronchonna-t-il en les faisant exploser de rire.

Mais le cuisinier s'arrêta net pour se mettre, au contraire, à s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Franky accueillir Robin en l'attrapant dans ses bras avec joie pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs, le rire cristallin de l'archéologue s'élevant pour accompagner merveilleusement le bruit des vagues.

\- Ça va aller... lui souffla Nami en arrivant à leur hauteur avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de compassion. Tu vas finir par t'en remettre Sanji, je crois en toi.

\- M-m-m-m-m-m-ais Na-Na-Nami-ssssw... Nami ! Il... Cet espèce de... Ses grosses paluches... Ma Robin d'amour... !

Elle le dévisagea longuement, semblant le rabrouer en silence, et il préféra se la fermer, d'autant plus que les trois autres commençaient à se foutre allègrement de sa poire à côté.

Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps lorsqu'il croisa le regard vicieux de Franky et que celui-ci rapprocha brusquement Robin de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- SALE ENFOIRÉ DE TAS DE FERRAILLE DE-

\- Ça suffit ! l'arrêta Nami sur le champ en lui attrapant l'oreille. Laisse-les respirer, par Davy Jones ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant !

Il tempêta encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter de nouveau net en apercevant le couple appeler quelqu'un au loin en direction du Sunny.

C'était vrai. Il était en train d'oublier le principal.

Un étrange sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette fière de l'ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche avancer vers eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire franchement malgré son expression fermée, finalement agréablement soulagé de revoir ainsi une vieille connaissance revenir miraculeusement du dernier cercle des enfers.

\- Trafalgar nous a paumé en cours de route, je crois, leur indiqua platement Ace.

\- Non, il m'a prévenu qu'ils allaient amarrer le Polar Tang de l'autre côté de l'île, l'informa leur navigatrice. Il préfère nous laisser tranquille et rester le plus loin possible de Luffy, qu'il a dit.

Ace haussa les épaules à cela, l'air pas franchement concerné visiblement. Dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait plus avenant. Mais Nami l'avait également prévenu que les différentes nouvelles que le brun avait apprises affectaient logiquement son moral par moment...

Et il reçut tout de même un petit sourire en coin lorsque leur regard se croisèrent enfin.

\- Salut Sanji. Ça fait un bail.

Il lui envoya un immense sourire rayonnant en retour sans même le réaliser vraiment.

\- Salut Ace. Ravi de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous !

Il reçut un petit hochement de tête comme toute réponse avant que Franky ne lui tombe dessus à son tour.

\- Salut bro' ! Moi c'est le suuuuuper Frrrrrrrrrrankyyyyy ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa pose. Charpentier et mécanicien d'l'équipage ! Ça fait plaisir d'enfin rencontrer le bro' du cap'tain !

Il lui présenta sa petite main mécanique qui sortait de la plus grosse pour saluer Ace convenablement, et Sanji fut rassuré de voir les yeux noirs s'illuminer d'intérêt devant cette scène.

\- Enchanté Franky ! répondit-il avec un sourire tout en attrapant la petite main. C'est toi qui a construit le Thousand Sunny, alors ?

\- OUAIIIIIIS ! Le Sunny, c'est mon bébé à moi ! Il est beau, hein ?!

\- Ouais, magnifique ! Un bateau digne de mon frangin !

\- GAHAHAHAHAHA, j'te l'fais pas dire ! J'me suis un peu inspiré d'sa tronche pour dessiner la figure de proue, pour être honnête !

Ace éclata de rire à cela, ce qui repoussa la première impression de Sanji au loin.

\- Mais faut que j'te montre mon deuxième bébé sur le champ ! enchaîna joyeusement le cyborg en l'entraînant avec lui en direction de Cherry. En plus j'voulais te demander si tu voulais que j'te construise une chambre rien que pour toi ! Tu vas rester un peu avec nous, pas vrai ?!

\- Si Luffy veut bien de moi... souffla le brun avec un sourire, ce qui déclencha plusieurs exclamations au sein du groupe.

\- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Tu es le bienvenue, Ace ! couina Chopper, aussi outré que surexcité.

\- Notre maison est tienne, et Luffy dira la même chose pour son propre frère ! le conforta Brook.

\- Arrête deux secondes de jouer l'idiot... T'es à peine arrivé que tu m'épuises déjà, souffla Nami en lui mettant une tape dans l'épaule, ce à quoi le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand Luffy sera là aussi, alors... !

Sanji sourit largement à cela.

Oh oui, il avait grand hâte d'y être.

.

Zoro méditait, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la tempête qui grondait en lui depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Rien n'y faisait, décidément. Le temps avait beau passer, il avait beau se défouler à fond dans son entraînement ou essayer de se vider la tête encore et encore, la colère en lui ne semblait pas s'apaiser d'un pouce.

La colère et la honte. Honte d'avoir perdu aussi stupidement face à _lui_. Honte de s'être autant laissé déconcentrer. Honte d'échouer lamentablement durant un affrontement qui était pourtant loin d'être sérieux.

Sa colère pouvait peut-être paraître particulièrement stupide pour cette même raison, d'ailleurs. Perdre face à son éternel rival durant une simple joute comme ils en avaient eu des milliers ne représentait et ne prouvait rien, à vue de nez. Mais affronter Sanji au jour le jour n'était pas rien. Répondre à ses coups et rester constamment à égalité contre lui n'avait rien d'anodin. Ne jamais lui laisser l'opportunité de prendre le dessus était une question d'honneur dont il réalisait qu'elle importait bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Échouer contre lui et devoir affronter cette lueur de surprise et de déception dans l'œil bleu était la dernière chose dont il avait eu besoin, actuellement.

Il ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis, et heureusement. Il n'était pas revenu lui casser les pieds pour le forcer à manger et il était tout bonnement hors de question pour Zoro de revenir à Cherry avant un bon moment même si cela voulait dire perdre un temps fou à chasser ou à pêcher pour devoir se nourrir convenablement. Et il n'avouerait jamais que la cuisine de ce foutu cuistot lui manquait, plutôt crever.

Comme il préférait crever que de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il se chiait dessus à l'idée de croiser de nouveau cet œil azur qui lui enverrait au mieux du dédain, au pire à nouveau de la déception.

Il ne le supporterait pas. Il en exploserait.

Pour cette raison, il eut un frisson d'appréhension en remarquant que quelqu'un arrivait vers lui et se maudit pour cela : depuis quand avait-il peur de ce foutu cuistot, en fait ?! S'il osait le regarder d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas, il n'aurait qu'à le découper en rondelles et lui faire ravaler ses stupides minauder-

... Il ouvrit l'œil, soudainement alerté. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce haki. Il ne s'agissait aucunement du cuistot et encore moins celui de Franky. Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il avait l'impression que le calme de l'île semblait troublé par une grande quantité de personnes.

Il tourna vivement la tête, sur ses gardes, mais la vision qu'il eut lui coupa le souffle.

Il le savait, pourtant. Mais entendre l'information et avoir sa confirmation devant ses yeux étaient deux choses bien différentes.

\- Salut, dit le nouvel arrivant.

\- ... Salut, Ace.

Il se releva péniblement comme à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait dans le sable et il remarqua que le regard affuté de l'ancien Poing ardent se perdit sur sa jambe mécanique par réflexe. Elle était présentement dissimulée par son kimono, mais n'importe quel combattant aguerri aurait noté cette légère faiblesse de sa part.

Cela rassura le sabreur. Malgré l'expression fermée, presque lasse et sa démarche nonchalante, épaules basses et mains dans les poches, le brun ne semblait pas avoir perdu complètement tous ses réflexes.

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour pouvoir se faire face convenablement.

\- Comment ça va ? s'enquit le vert. Physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, maugréa-t-il. Il me faut le temps de m'en remettre, je suppose. C'est ce que me répètent Chopper et Trafalgar à longueur de journée, en tout cas...

Zoro eut un sourire en coin à cela.

\- Tu as pu faire la connaissance de Law, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Ace garda le silence, mais son regard valait toutes les réponses du monde. Il ricana.

\- Je me doutais que t'aurais du mal avec lui, toi aussi. Courage. Dès que ça ira mieux pour toi, on lui dira de retourner tripoter ses cadavres loin d'ici, je te l'garantie.

\- Tu l'aimes pas non plus ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un mec droit et un excellent allié... Mais je me fais pas à ses méthodes et à sa manière d'être. Les gens sournois, ça me gonfle vite, tu vois.

Le brun lui sourit enfin en retour, un peu vicieusement.

\- Sournois est un bon adjectif.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble avant de se mettre à s'analyser l'un l'autre du coin de l'œil. Ace semblait s'attarder sur ses cicatrices tandis que le sabreur avait du mal à détourner son observation des bandages qui lui striaient l'abdomen.

\- Vous êtes arrivés il y a combien de temps ?

\- Ce matin.

\- Oh, ça fait un moment, nota-t-il en voyant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir...

\- T'inquiète. Sanji m'a expliqué pourquoi.

Il se figea à cela. D'autant plus lorsque les prunelles noires plongèrent dans son œil pour lui envoyer une expression qu'il identifia bien vite comme de l'agacement.

De l'énervement, même.

Zoro ne se démonta pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Ace était un illustre combattant, fabuleux frère de son capitaine qui avait anéanti une flotte entière à lui tout seul sous leurs yeux jadis et qu'il revenait douloureusement d'entre les morts qu'il fallait qu'il dévie de ses principes et ne s'écrase. Bien au contraire. Il lui renvoya son regard, y ajoutant une touche de défi.

\- ... J'en conclue qu'il n'a pas oublié les détails, ce foutu sourcil vrillé.

\- Non, effectivement. Il m'a raconté votre dernière année dans les grandes lignes, mais il s'est plutôt attardé sur ton comportement et tes paroles de ces dernières semaines.

Le sabreur lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, tonton Ace ? Que j'ai été un vilain second et que je ne fais pas honneur à ton petit frère ?

\- Précisément, gronda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Il en fut légèrement surpris. Ace était-il vraiment venu le trouver pour lui taper sur les doigts... ?

Si c'était réellement le cas, il trouvait cela plutôt ridicule.

\- Pendant notre longue conversation, Sanji a bien appuyé sur le fait que Luffy vous en a apparemment fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant cette année. Il m'a expliqué que lui-même était à deux doigts d'abandonner il n'y a pas si longtemps, parce qu'il avait réussi à saper complètement le moral de tout votre équipage en enchaînant les conneries.

Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la furie qu'il pouvait voir danser au fond des iris obsidienne, fasciné. Il était persuadé que fut un temps, lui-même devait avoir ce regard lorsqu'il se mettait à défendre Luffy bec et ongle.

Mais peut-être pas avec une telle intensité. Et surtout... Plus maintenant.

Malheureusement.

\- J'espère que tu comprends quand je dis que j'ai du mal à y croire, continua Ace. Mais vous êtes tous à me l'affirmer avec conviction, alors je vais pas jouer les abrutis entêtés. Ok, Luffy a apparemment fait des conneries. Il vous a apparemment manqué de respect, aussi incroyable que ça peut sonner à mes oreilles. Il a apparemment complètement dépassé les bornes en s'acharnant sur l'un d'entre vous...

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement pour prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de l'absurdité de ses propres paroles, constat qui n'étonnait que moyennement Zoro. Cela lui déclencha une légère quinte de toux, mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- ... Mais tout ça est vraiment une raison suffisante pour tourner le dos à ton capitaine pour de bon ? lui demanda-t-il, presque menaçant. Tu lui as prêté allégeance. Tu lui as juré ta loyauté. Il t'a confié ses arrières aveuglément. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois à Alabasta, j'ai vu en toi Marco, Benn Beckman et Silvers Rayleigh, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tu étais déjà parfait pour ce rôle de second. Votre confiance mutuelle avec Luffy crevait les yeux, au point que je me rappelle vaguement en avoir été jaloux, comme un abruti.

Il tiqua à cela, surpris. Ace, jaloux de lui... ?

\- Oui, jaloux, rebondit-il en voyant sa réaction. Luffy te regardait toi particulièrement de la même manière qu'il me regarde moi depuis qu'on est jeunes. De cette confiance inconditionnelle qui prouve en un seul regard qu'il t'a confié sa vie sans hésiter un seul instant. Et qu'il ferait absolument tout pour protéger la tienne.

\- Il regarde tout le monde comme ça, l'interrompit Zoro. Tous nos nakamas, il-

\- Non, c'est pas vrai et tu le sais ! La relation d'un capitaine et son second est particulière, et tu le sais ! Tu as une place privilégiée dans cet équipage ! Parce que tu es le premier à l'avoir rejoint, lui, un gamin simplet qui partait de rien et qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates ! Toi parmi tellement d'autres tu as pris la décision de le suivre, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, qu'il devait enchaîner connerie sur connerie et qu'il ne payait absolument pas de mine !

Le vert serra les dents, le laissant continuer malgré un grondement désagréable qui commençait doucement à monter en lui.

\- Je connais Luffy par cœur, tu sais ! Et j'imagine parfaitement comme ça s'est passé entre vous : lui débarquant avec ses gros sabots dans ta vie pour la retourner complètement, te hurlant à la gueule qu'il veut t'embarquer dans son rêve délirant de trouver le One Piece, toi lui riant au nez, lui te prouvant toute sa particularité et sa force en deux secondes à peine, et toi qui finis par lui annoncer que oui, tu acceptes de le suivre, sans même véritablement comprendre pourquoi ! J'ai tort ?!

La pression de sa mâchoire augmenta un peu plus.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis si sûr de moi, Zoro ? C'est parce que je sais comment fonctionne Luffy et qu'avec lui, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Il attire les gens à lui comme un foutu aimant ! Et ça n'a fait que se confirmer lorsque je vous ai rencontré à Alabasta, que j'ai vu que malgré les quelques mois qui étaient passés depuis son départ, il s'était déjà entouré des meilleurs, de personnes vraies sur lesquelles il pouvait compter ! J'en ai jamais douté un seul instant venant de lui, et la confiance que tu lui accordais, toi entre tous les autres –parce que tu étais le premier et que donc tu es celui dont la décision a dû être la plus difficile à prendre-, ça a suffi à m'affirmer pour de bon que mon frère était fidèle à lui-même ! Que n'importe où il pourrait bien aller, qu'importe les épreuves, il les passerait avec brio, parce qu'il est Monkey D. Luffy !

Ce que le sabreur prenait pour de la colère qui grandissait en lui laissa subitement sa place à tout autre chose lorsqu'il vit les yeux noirs briller d'émotion en face de lui. Qu'il entendit la voix si sûre d'elle commencer à trembler légèrement, à flancher.

\- Et que je savais que toi particulièrement, tu n'avais pas accepté son offre pour rien ! Toi particulièrement tu le comprenais comme j'ai toujours pu le comprendre ! Avec toi, il semblait avoir cette connexion, ce lien surpuissant qui existe entre un capitaine et son putain de second, mais d'autant plus, entre deux meilleurs amis ! J'aurais cru que toi tout particulièrement, si mon frère venait à se relâcher, à faire des conneries, tu serais là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive... !

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l'ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche était bel et bien en train de pleurer, à cet instant. Ses lèvres tremblaient à présent et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- Alors tu peux me dire, Zoro, dans quel putain d'univers tu peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer tourner le dos à mon frère alors qu'il est apparemment tellement mal qu'il n'arrive pas à faire autrement que de fuir ses propres nakamas ?! Dans quel putain d'univers tu peux sérieusement songer à te barrer alors que ton équipage est tellement désespéré à l'idée de remonter le moral de Luffy qu'ils en viennent à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour lui rendre son frère mort ?! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que JE vais te laisser lui faire ça ?!

Il se laissa faire lorsque le brun lui empoigna brusquement les bras pour le rapprocher dangereusement de lui, le secouant violemment, lui crachant sa colère au visage.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'vais te laisser quitter cette île vivant si tu oses tourner le dos à mon petit frère alors qu'il a jamais eu autant besoin de toi de sa vie ?! Mon frère a besoin de ses amis plus que n'importe qui s'il est vraiment si mal ! Il a besoin de vous, il a besoin de toi, de son putain de second !

Les doigts brûlants du brun s'enfonçaient dans sa peau nue alors qu'il éclata finalement en sanglot, baissant la tête pour fermer furieusement les yeux. Zoro le laissa faire quelques instants, immobile, inexpressif, analysant ses paroles, appréhendant toute la détresse de cet homme apparemment profondément affligé, certainement par tout ce qui lui tombait sur la gueule depuis ces derniers jours.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant, ponctué par les pleurs du grand Portgas D. Ace qui semblait incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même en cet instant.

Le sabreur finit par lever une main déterminée pour la poser sur sur son épaule, l'empoignant avec force comme pour le soutenir.

\- ... Non, Ace. C'est pas de moi dont Luffy a besoin en ce moment, déclara-t-il durement.

L'autre releva lentement la tête pour lui envoyer un regard furieux malgré ses yeux trempés, gonflés, rougis par les larmes. Mais Zoro ne se laissa pas démonter, bien au contraire.

\- ... C'est de toi qu'il a besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet saluuuuuuuuut ! Comment je suis contente de vous retrouver, j'espère que vous aussi !
> 
> Mille milliards d'excuses pour cette pause, vraiment. Je sais que j'avais prévenu, mais quand même. Ces derniers mois ont été compliqués pour « Et maintenant ? » dans ma tête et j'essaie de me remettre dedans pour de bon, malgré mon découragement toujours présent face à la montagne qui m'attend et qui va me prendre un temps fou à écrire, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Mais j'ai toujours envie de donner une fin digne de ce nom à cette histoire, alors on repart gaiement pour une vingtaine de chapitres de plus (dans le meilleur des cas, je commence à me connaître...) Allez... ! Et hauts les cœurs, hein !
> 
> J'espère que cette conversation entre Ace et Zoro n'était pas trop maladroite. C'était pas prévu qu'Acounet s'effondre en larmes, tiens. Mais ça me parait logique, il faut bien qu'il craque de temps en temps par rapport à sa situation un peu pourrie, le pauvre...
> 
> Bref, pour ce qui est de la publi, j'aimerais peut-être mieux ne rien vous promettre pour ne pas que vous me haïssiez, mais je vais essayer de vous donner un chapitre par mois grand maximum. Ça me laisse le temps de slalomer entre mes millions de projets et fics entamées qui n'avancent pas et je ne vous fais pas trop patienter, comme ça ! En tout cas, je suis super contente de retrouver l'équipe du Cherry, ils m'ont sacrément manqué en fait, alors c'est parti joyeusement pour la suite de leurs aventures... !
> 
> Des bisous mouillés !


End file.
